Contrato ¿Amor?
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: Sakura tiene 17 años y ha tenido momentos malos. Trabaja como mesera en uno de los restaurantes más importantes de Konoha. Ahora por destino, se verá obligada a fingir ser novia de Sasuke Uchiha, sobrino del jefe. ¿Será sólo un contrato? Sasusaku. AU.
1. Un desastroso primer encuentro

**Contrato=¿Amor?**

.

_Original: Noriko Kyoda (Fanfic)_

_._

_Permiso para: Sasuke-glamour (Fanfiction)_

.

.

.

**Scene 1**_**  
**__Un desastroso primer encuentro_

Los primeros rayos del sol atravesaban por la ventana de la habitación y comenzaban a iluminar el rostro de Sakura. La radio del despertador tenía varios minutos sonando, dejando escuchar una canción a la mitad.

_[...it's over now/ what have you done? / ...I, I've been waiting for someone like you/ but now you're sleeping away/ Why? / Why does fate make us suffer? / There's a curse between us / between me and you/ would you mind if I kill you? / would you mind if try to / 'cause you have / turn into my worst enemy / you carry hate that...] _

_**[Within temptation feat Keith Kabuto / What have you done?]**_

Por fin, Sakura decidió estirar su mano para apagarlo, pero no calculó y el despertador terminó en el suelo.

—¡Maldición! —dijo la pelirosa al oír el golpe, talló sus ojos jades y se estiró para levantar el aparato—. ¡No puede ser, son las 7:35!

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, pero sus pies se enredaron con las sábanas y terminó cayendo al piso, pataleó para quitárselas y corrió hacia el armario para alcanzar su uniforme. Era más serio que el de las otras preparatorias de Konoha: blusa blanca, falda gris, saco negro, corbata roja y calcetas y zapatos negros. Se vistió y se peinó, luego fue hasta la cocina, sacó un paquete de galletas de la alacena y se dirigió al refrigerador.

_«__No hay leche, debí __haberla comprado ayer», _dio un gran suspiro, —En fin, creo que la compraré cuando regrese del trabajo —cerró la nevera, tomó una galleta y salió de su apartamento.

Iba caminando por la calle hasta que escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, dio la vuelta y vio que se trataba de su mejor amiga.

—¡Buenos días, Hinata! —dijo a la chica de cabello azulado y ojos perla que se acercaba corriendo hasta ella.

—¡Buenos días, Sakura! Creí que no te alcanzaría, caminas muy rápido.

—Perdón, pero es que ya es un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

—¿Tarde? No, son las 7:30.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Sakura al ver el reloj de su amiga—. Volví a ponerle mal la hora al despertador, creí que era más tarde.

—Siempre tienes problemas con tu despertador, tal vez deberías comprar uno nuevo.

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza. —Está bien, la culpa la tengo yo por ser tan distraída.

Ambas siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a la escuela. Era el instituto más importante de todo el País del Fuego y uno de los de mayor prestigio en todo el mundo. Muchos estudiantes llegaban de todas partes para realizar el examen de ingreso, pero muy pocos lo conseguían dado que sólo había cuatro clases por grado y los grupos eran de treinta alumnos. Iban cruzando la entrada cuando Sakura volvió a escuchar que gritaban su nombre, aunque esta vez se trataba de un chico.

—¡Hola, Naruto! —le dijo al chico rubio de ojos azules que se acercaba corriendo con una rebanada de pan tostado en la boca y un envase de leche en la mano—. ¿Otra vez te quedaste dormido?

—Hola, Sakura-chan. Y no, no es eso, es que estaba revisando unas cosas en la web y se me pasó el tiempo.

—De seguro eran páginas pornográficas, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no!

—No te creo, vamos Hinata.

—Ah, hola, Hinata-chan —dijo con una sonrisa el rubio hacia la chica que acompañaba a su amiga—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Ho-hola, Naruto-kun, e-estoy bien —respondió la ojiperla mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Al verla, Naruto se acercó a ella y colocó la mano en su frente.

—¿Segura? Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre, ¿no te parece?

—Ella está bien Naruto —le dijo Sakura al darse cuenta de la falta de perspicacia por parte de su amigo—. Démonos prisa o sino llegaremos tarde a clase y Kurenai-sensei te castigará otra vez—. Entonces los tres siguieron su camino a su salón de clases.

Kurenai ya se encontraba dentro del salón y estaba tomando asistencia.

—Uzumaki Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto… Uzu-

—¡Presente! —gritó Naruto mientras abría la puerta.

—¡Otra vez tarde Naruto! Y también ustedes, Sakura y Hinata.

—Sumimasen sensei —dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—No importa, vayan a sus lugares.

Mientras Kurenai continuaba tomando asistencia, Hinata se sentó en su lugar al frente cerca de la puerta y Naruto y Sakura fueron hasta el otro extremo del salón junto a las ventanas.

—¡Fue tu culpa que llegáramos tarde, Naruto! —le 'gritaba' en voz baja Sakura a su amigo sentado atrás de ella.

—Gomen, Sakura-chan, deja que te compense en la hora de descanso ¿te parece? Tengo un regalo para ti.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Kurenai al verlo hablar—, ¡Estás castigado! Hoy no tendrás período de descanso.

—Maldición —dijo el rubio mientras se recargaba en su pupitre, luego se acercó a la espalda de Sakura—. Supongo que tendrá que ser en la salida.

Habían pasado cuatro horas de clase, así que al oír el timbre del reloj principal, todos salieron a tomar un descanso y almorzar, excepto Naruto que había sido castigado. Sentados bajo la sombra un árbol se encontraban Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru y Lee.

—Pobre Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata—. En estos momentos debe tener mucha hambre.

—Ese tonto se lo merece por ser tan distraído, en verdad es problemático —dijo Shikamaru mientras comía su almuerzo.

—Aunque hoy no sólo él es el castigado —dijo Kiba—. Tenten y Gaara también fueron castigados en nuestra clase, ¿verdad, Lee?

—Sí. Tenten llegó tarde y Gaara se quedó dormido mientras Gai-sensei nos daba clase de Historia, eso si que es extraño, por cierto Sakura, ¿hoy no van a practicar?

—No lo creo Lee, nuestra última clase es con Anko-sensei y siempre terminamos muertos, además tengo que ir a trabajar y necesito llegar temprano.

En eso se escuchó el timbre anunciando el fin del receso, todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus salones. En efecto, la última clase del grupo 3-I, el grupo de Sakura, había sido Deportes, Anko sensei había llegado de mal humor y los había puesto a correr a más no poder, todos habían acabado literalmente en el suelo. Horas más tarde su día por fin había terminado y caminando por las calles del centro de Konoha iban Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Hinata y Naruto.

—Esa Kurenai sensei, ¿acaso no entiende que si no almuerzo la cabeza no me funciona? —iba quejándose Naruto.

—Aunque comas, la cabeza nunca te funciona.

—¿Desde cuando eres comediante Gaara? —preguntó indignado el rubio—. No deberías decirme nada puesto que tú también te quedaste castigado.

—Ya dejen de pelear —les dijo Sakura—. Parecen dos niños pequeños, ahora que lo recuerdo, tú, Naruto, deberías disculparte con Hinata, por tu culpa llegó tarde.

—Es cierto, gomen ne, Hinata-chan, no era mi intención que la estudiante número uno de la clase llegara tarde, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte?

Hinata se puso totalmente roja.

—N-no te preocupes, Naruto-kun, estoy bien.

—¡Se me olvidaba! —exclamó Naruto mientras bajaba su mochila y sacaba una hoja—. Toma Sakura-chan, es mi forma de disculparme.

—¡No me digas que es…! —exclamó Sakura al leer la hoja.

—No te emociones, no es nueva, sólo es la adaptación de una que escuché hace algún tiempo.

—Ya veo, ¿_'you raise me up'_?

—Así que ya se te acabó la inspiración, Naruto —dijo Kiba recargándose en Naruto.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —agregó Gaara—. Supongo que ahora sí su cabeza ya dejó de funcionar.

—¡Claro que no!

Mientras Naruto discutía con Gaara y Kiba, Hinata e Ino se habían quedado para ver la pelea y Sakura seguía su camino inmersa en la hoja que le había dado Naruto sin darse cuenta de que al cruzar la calle, el semáforo de peatón estaba en rojo. Entonces se escuchó el rechinido de unas llantas. Cuando todos voltearon vieron un auto azul a sólo unos centímetros de Sakura y a la chica, que de la impresión se había caído de rodillas.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Naruto mientras corría hacia ella—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te pasó nada?

—¡Acaso estás ciega niña! —preguntó gritando el chico que iba manejando el auto mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla, se trataba de un chico de cabello y ojos negros—. ¿Qué no sabes que el rojo significa 'alto'?

Después de decir eso, metió la cabeza otra vez y rodeó a Sakura para seguir su camino.

—¡Qué te pasa idiota! —gritó Kiba intentando patear el auto—. ¿Estás bien, Sakura?

Al fin Sakura reaccionó. —¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien, gracias —dijo mientras Naruto la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—¡Qué tipo tan grosero! —dijo Ino mientras recogía la mochila de Sakura—. Casi te mata y ni siquiera se preocupó por saber si estabas bien.

—Eso fue muy cruel —dijo Hinata—. Pero me alegra que estés bien, Sakura.

—No se preocupen, estoy bien, vamos.

Después de dejar a Ino en la tienda donde trabajaba, dos cuadras más adelante dejaron a Sakura frente al restaurante, Kiba, Gaara, Naruto y Hinata se despidieron de ella y se fueron.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen sino a sus respectivas autores Masashi Kishimoto y Noriko Kyoda._

_Este fic como otros que tengo tienen copyright y tengo el permiso para subirlas._

_Estoy editando los primeros fics en algunas cositas aunque no digo que no puedan tener errores, pero ahora serían mínimos ;D_

_Al no ser la autora de los fics se entiende que no pueden plagiar/subir esta historia :)_

_Su autora pareció desvanecerse de Internet, así que por el momento soy la única que está subiendo este fic ;)_

_._

_._

_¿Alquien quiere una galleta o sasupeluche?_

_._

_._

_Sasuke-glamour off!_


	2. Una gran deuda

.

.

.

**Scene 2  
**_Una gran deuda_

La pelirosa entró al restaurante, corrió a los vestidores del personal y se puso el uniforme del trabajo: blusa blanca, vestido negro, delantal blanco y zapatos negros. Sakura llevaba casi un año trabajando de mesera en uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo Konoha, el restaurante _'Bon appétit'_. A pesar de que le había sido difícil encontrar trabajo, al final Kakashi Hatake, el dueño, decidió darle la oportunidad de trabajar medio día.

—Sakura, atiende la mesa dos, acaba de llegar un cliente —le dijo la gerente.

—Claro, señora.

—Te he dicho que me digas Atsuko, no es necesario el 'señora'.

—De acuerdo, Atsuko.

Sakura tomó un menú de la barra y se dirigió a la mesa donde un chico se hallaba sentado leyendo el periódico.

—¡Bienvenido! —dijo Sakura mientras dejaba el menú en la mesa—. Llámeme cuando desee ordenar, nuestras especialidades del día son… —entonces, el joven dejó de leer el periódico dejando al descubierto su rostro—. ¡Tú! —dijo Sakura perdiendo toda la cortesía.

—Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Casi me atropellas hace rato!

—Ah, ya recuerdo —dijo el chico mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla —Eres la chica distraída con el grupo de amigos escandalosos, ¿no?

—¡Eres un…! —no terminó de decir Sakura, aunque estaba furiosa.

—¡Sasuke! —se escuchó de una voz que se dirigía hacia ellos—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas aquí?

—Tío Kakashi, ¿cómo has estado? —dijo el chico mientras estiraba la mano para estrecharla con la del hombre de cabello grisáceo que estaba frente a él.

_«¿Tío?»,_ pensó Sakura al oírlo.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso se conocen? —preguntó Kakashi a los chicos.

—N-no —respondió Sakura.

—Algo así —dijo Sasuke mientras volvía a tomar asiento—. Digamos que vio de cerca el auto.

—Ya veo, no sabía que te interesaran los autos Sakura-chan, ¿verdad que el de Sasuke es genial? —preguntó Kakashi a la pelirosa quien sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Con permiso —dijo Sakura, guardando todo el coraje que sentía al darse cuenta que el chico se estaba burlando de ella.

—Sakura-chan —dijo Kakashi mientras la chica avanzaba—. Si quieres puedes retirarte ahora, hoy no hay mucha gente así que puedes irte a descansar.

–¿En verdad? Muchas gracias, Kakashi-san, con permiso.

Después de cambiarse de ropa, Sakura sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Ino diciéndole que ya había salido de trabajar. Al cabo de unos minutos recibió respuesta, _'Aún me queda un poco de trabajo y voy a tardar más de lo esperado. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela ¿de acuerdo?'_

Sakura salió de los vestidores y se encontró de frente con Sasuke, pero le sacó la vuelta.

—Ve con cuidado, y fíjate al cruzar la calle —le dijo de forma sarcástica a Sakura quien al oírlo se detuvo, pero en lugar de decirle algo apretó sus puños para contener la rabia que sentía.

_«¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan desagradable sobrino del jefe? Probablemente sea adoptado o tal vez su familia fue maldecida con esa calamidad, ese tipo es la persona más arrogante que he conocido en toda mi vida», _pensaba Sakura mientras iba de camino a casa.

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante.

—Así que Tsunade está buscándote novia.

—Sí, ya no lo soporto, se ha vuelto tan insoportable en estos últimos días.

—¿Y por qué no sales con alguien? ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de olvidarla?

—No tiene nada que ver con ella, ya la olvidé. Sólo que no quiero que mi tía siga intentando manejar mi vida a su antojo, pero es tan testaruda.

El resto de la semana transcurrió casi con normalidad, al menos en la escuela pues en el trabajo las empleadas del lugar estaban encantadas con Sasuke que había ido día tras día al restaurante. Todas creían que era educado y muy atractivo aunque un poco serio; sin embargo, el chico no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Sakura con algún comentario o con algún desplante de arrogancia. Lo único que podía hacer la chica era contenerse y tratar de ignorarlo, después de todo, él era el sobrino del jefe. El domingo no trabajó debido a que el período de exámenes estaba cerca y había pedido permiso para ausentarse. Ese día, Naruto y Hinata habían ido a visitarla porque le iban a ayudar a pintar su habitación.

—Entonces Iruka-sensei dijo que debía esforzarme más, pues como hijo del Líder de Konoha debo dar el ejemplo y bla, bla, bla.

—Yo apoyo a Iruka-sensei en eso, Naruto —dijo Sakura mientras pintaban—. Deberías tratar de madurar un poco, el período pasado suspendiste cinco materias.

—Lo sé, pero es que mi cerebro no es capaz de captar cosas como Matemáticas o Química, gracias al cielo las vacaciones de verano están cerca.

—Yo, yo creo que si eres capaz —dijo Hinata sonrojándose levemente.

—¡Gracias Hinata-chan! Siempre dices palabras que me hacen sentir mejor.

Los tres pasaron todo el día divirtiéndose mientras pintaban la habitación, estaban jugando cuando Sakura empujó sin darse cuenta los botes de pintura que habían dejado en el borde de la ventana. Entonces escucharon un fuerte ruido afuera, cuando se asomaron no lo podían creer: Había un auto convertible de lujo completamente destrozado del frente por los botes y los asientos pintados de color blanco.

—No puede ser… —dijo Sakura al ver el desastre.

De inmediato bajó la chica a disculparse, el dueño resultó ser el jefe de uno de sus vecinos que había ido a cenar a su casa y estaba realmente furioso.

—Lo lamento mucho señor —decía Sakura mientras el hombre le reclamaba lo sucedido. Después de un par de horas de estar discutiendo, el dueño del taller mecánico cerca de ahí había llegado con una grúa para llevarse el auto—o lo que quedaba de él. Luego de unos minutos les dio la factura, Sakura y sus amigos se fueron de espaldas al ver el costo de las reparaciones.

—¿Cómo puede ser tanto Kenji-san? —preguntó la pelirosa.

—Lo lamento Sakura-san, pero este auto además de ser un clásico y una edición especial, es manufacturado en el País de la Ola, por lo que todas sus partes son de importación y elaboradas bajo pedido sin contar que además es un auto de lujo.

Horas más tarde, finalmente se había llegado a un acuerdo: El dueño pagaría el treinta por ciento del costo total para que las reparaciones pudieran iniciarse, pero Sakura debería de cubrir el resto del pago. Después del incidente, Naruto, Sakura y Hinata se encontraban sentados en el piso de la habitación de Sakura.

—¿De dónde cree ese tipo que vas a sacar tanto dinero? —preguntó Naruto—. Con lo que va a costar podría comprarse otro auto nuevo.

—No se cómo le voy a hacer —decía Sakura mientras estaba recargada en la pared—. Eso es más de lo que podría ganar trabajando.

—Yo podría prestarte mis ahorros Sakura —dijo Hinata—. No es mucho, pero al menos puede servirte de algo.

—Yo también puedo prestarte —comentó Naruto—, y si les decimos a los demás, ellos también podrían…

—No chicos, no podría aceptarlo.

—Sabes Sakura, creo que deberías decirle a Kurenai-sensei, tal vez ella…

—No puedo Hinata, ¿sabes qué es lo que hará cuando se entere?

—¿Entonces qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—Supongo que tendré que pedir un préstamo en el trabajo.

Al día siguiente, Sakura no pudo concentrarse en las clases.

_«¿Qué voy a hacer? Apenas tengo para vivir más o menos con lo que gano como para poder pagar esa cantidad tan grande, ¿Y si no me dan el préstamo en el trabajo? ¿De dónde voy a sacar el dinero? Tal vez Hinata tenga razón, debería decirle a Kurenai-sensei pero eso la decepcionaría mucho, le dije que podía cuidarme bien yo misma, pero…», _se la pasó pensando todo el día.

—Recuerden que los exámenes comienzan dentro de una semana, así que deben comenzar a repasar pues muchos no salieron del todo bien en el período pasado ¿verdad NARUTO?

—¡Sí! —respondieron todos los alumnos mientras guardaban sus libros. Lentamente comenzaron a salir todos mientras Sakura seguía sentada en su lugar.

—Sakura, ¿te sientes bien? ¿ocurre algo? —le preguntó Kurenai a la pelirosa.

—No sensei, estoy bien —respondió Sakura mientras dejaba el salón—. Nos vemos mañana.

Definitivamente no podía decirle nada de lo ocurrido a su maestra, ella siempre la había tratado muy bien y había hecho muchas cosas por ella, se le hacía incorrecto preocuparla por lo sucedido. Kurenai se había convertido en la tutora legal de Sakura al poco tiempo de que su abuelo murió. Los tíos de Sakura le habían quitado el dinero de la herencia que le correspondía y habían intentado llevarla lejos de Konoha, al enterarse Kurenai defendió a Sakura y la apoyó para que pudiera continuar sus estudios en esa preparatoria. Los tíos al ver que la chica no iba a cambiar de opinión le cedieron la custodia de Sakura a Kurenai, quien la aceptó con gusto. Sin embargo, Sakura no quiso irse a vivir con ella pues quería quedarse en el departamento en el que había estado viviendo con su abuelo después de la muerte de su madre y Kurenai la apoyó.

Al término de las clases, Sakura prefirió irse sola al trabajo no sin antes pedirles a Naruto y Hinata que guardaran el secreto para no preocupar a Kurenai ni al resto de sus amigos. Al llegar al restaurante, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la oficina de Kakashi, tocó la puerta, y al escuchar un —Adelante —, abrió la puerta.

Se quedó sin palabras al entrar.

* * *

**Editado.**

**¿Review?**


	3. Pidiendo un prestamo

.

.

.

**Scene 3 **_**  
**__Pidiendo un préstamo_

En la oficina de Kakashi se encontraba Sasuke trabajando en la computadora.

«_¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Y el jefe?»,_ estaba pensando Sakura cuando oyó un —¿Qué quieres? —, que la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Eh, quisiera hablar con el jefe.

—Mi tío no está —respondió Sasuke sin apartar su mirada de la computadora—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Es algo personal, así que mejor hablaré con él cuando regrese —dijo Sakura mientras se daba la vuelta para salir.

—No me digas que has estado teniendo una aventura con mi tío y estás embarazada —le dijo Sasuke de manera sarcástica para molestarla.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tu tío no sería capaz de hacer algo así —respondió Sakura gritándole.

—Lo sé —dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía burlándose de ella.

Sakura se enojó aún más y abrió la puerta.

—Por cierto, mi tío no va a regresar hasta dentro de dos meses, así que…

Sakura se detuvo al oírlo, pero después salió azotando la puerta. Luego se topó con la gerente quien le confirmó lo que Sasuke le dijo. Kakashi había ido al País del Río a ver los preparativos de la apertura de una sucursal del restaurante. La pelirosa se dirigió hasta los vestidores de los empleados para calmarse. Después de unos minutos, finalmente se tranquilizó y volvió a la cocina para seguir trabajando, «_Necesito pagarle a Kenji-san un adelanto el viernes así que supongo que tendré que pedirle el préstamo a ese idiota, sólo espero que sea razonable.»_

Al anochecer, Sakura había terminado de atender una mesa cuando recibió un SMS de Ino:

_'Hola! ¿Ya vas a salir? Es que hoy tampoco voy a poder irme contigo, Kiba vino por mí y me invitó al cine. Te cuento después vale? Nos vemos mañana.' _

Sakura dio un gran suspiro, le alegraba que su amiga estuviera tan contenta pero le hubiera gustado irse con ella para contarle sus penas. Últimamente ya no platicaban tan a menudo porque Ino, al igual que Lee, Kiba, Gaara y Tenten habían sido cambiados de grupo al inicio del nuevo curso. Pensó en llamar a Naruto pero recordó que su padre lo había castigado por sus calificaciones.

_«Si le habló para contarle y me escucha así, es probable que venga aún contra las órdenes de su papá, lo conozco, mejor no, no quiero causarle problemas»,_ pensó Sakura mientras cerraba el casillero donde guardaba su uniforme. «_Creo que es hora de ir a ver a ese tipo.»_

De nuevo se paró frente a la puerta de la oficina, esta vez sabía que Sasuke iba a estar ahí, así que se detuvo para reunir el valor de hablar con él sin enojarse por los comentarios que seguramente el pelinegro haría. Después de un par de minutos tocó la puerta, esperó un _adelante_ y entró.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —le preguntó Sasuke sin quitar la vista de unos papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

—Necesito pedirle un favor, Sasuke-san…

Oírla hablarle así, realmente le extraño a Sasuke así que levantó la mirada para dirigirla hacia ella. Esto hizo que la pelirosa se pusiera aún más nerviosa, no soportaba que esos ojos negros la miraran tan fijamente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quisiera pedir un préstamo que se me fuera descontando poco a poco.

—¿De cuánto?

—57,500 dólares.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? Es más de lo que tú ganarías en un año, ¿estás consciente?

Sakura le contó lo del incidente con el auto y que el dueño ya había pagado el treinta por ciento pero que ella debía dar otro diez por ciento a más tardar el viernes y que los cincuenta y siete mil quinientos eran el total.

—Por favor, yo me ofrezco a pagar también intereses si lo prefieres.

—¿Y cómo lo piensas pagar si estás pidiendo que sólo se te descuente la décima parte de tu salario?

—Es que mi madre antes de morir me dejó un fideicomiso en el banco, pero no puedo tocar el dinero hasta que cumpla 18, así que si tú me puedes esperar…

—Estás diciéndome que lo que se te descuente de tu salario, ¿serían los intereses? ¿y cuándo cumples los 18? ¿en tres años?

—¡Claro que no! Los cumplo en marzo del próximo año.

—No lo sé, quedan 10 meses y la cantidad de dinero es considerable, tendré que llamar a mi tío y consultarlo con él, depende de lo que él me diga te diré mañana si puedes tener ese dinero o no.

—Gracias, con permiso —respondió Sakura cortésmente sin embargo, cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ella, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Salió del restaurante y caminó hasta su casa.

Al día siguiente, las clases habían terminado y Sakura, Naruto y Hinata estaban reunidos en el salón de clases esperando a los demás que estaban haciendo la limpieza del otro salón.

—Entonces aún no es seguro que te presten el dinero —le dijo Hinata—. De verdad, si quieres yo puedo traerte mi ahorros mañana, al menos así podrías dar el primer pago.

—No lo sé, todo depende de lo que el sobrino del jefe diga.

—De verdad tienes muy mala suerte —le dijo Naruto—, Que el sobrino de tu jefe resultara ser ese tipo arrogante que casi te atropella y ahora él sea el único que podría ayudarte en todo esto, ¿aún quieres practicar? ¿no te gustaría ir a tu trabajo antes?

Sakura le negó con la cabeza. —Quiero quedarme a practicar un rato, todavía es temprano además de que no lo hemos hecho en mucho tiempo —entonces llegó Shikamaru junto con Kiba, Ino, Tenten y Gaara.

—¿Y Lee? —preguntó Sakura.

—Fue a ver si el director ya se fue.

Se quedaron esperando a Lee hasta que llegó, luego los nueve se dirigieron al gimnasio que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la escuela.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Tenten al entrar y ver que en el estrado se encontraban varios instrumentos. Ella apenas había ingresado al instituto ese año.

—¡Es cierto! Nunca habías venido a verlos ¿verdad, Tenten? —le dijo Lee—. En un momento vas a saber qué venimos a hacer.

Todos dejaron sus mochilas luego Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata y Tenten se dirigieron a las gradas mientras Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Gaara e Ino subían al estrado y tomaban los instrumentos. Naruto tomó la guitarra eléctrica, Kiba se sentó detrás de la batería, Ino se colocó atrás del teclado y tomó uno de los micrófonos, Gaara tomó el bajo y Sakura conectó el otro micrófono.

—Comencemos con la de siempre, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el rubio a sus compañeros.

—No me digas que ellos… —dijo Tenten a Shikamaru cuando comenzó a escuchar los primeros acordes.

_Someone's heart is breaking_

_I don't think it's funny_

_Power in hands of corruption_

_Stepping on our rights_

_What about the people that lost their loved ones_

_Unnoticed unrightfulness_

_What makes you think_

_You're better than they are_

_Cause to me we are all the same_

_Will this fighting ever stop?_

_Twisted patterns from the past_

_Pass it down_

_From the parents to the young_

_When is it gonna stop?_

_When is it gonna stop?_

_Who's gonna stop it?_

_Gonna stop it?_

_Let me love you_

_I don't wanna fight no more_

_Let me touch you_

_I don't wanna fight no more_

_Let me love you, love you, love you_

_I don't wanna fight no more, no more_

—¡Son increíbles! —exclamó Tenten al oírlos—. Jamás había escuchado una banda así, por eso querían saber si el director se había ido, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. —Ellos son muy buenos, pero al director Asuma no le pareció cuando los oyó tocar y les prohibió hacerlo. Aun así, Iruka-sensei confió en ellos y los deja ensayar aquí cuando quieren.

—Ya veo…

_I think the greatest thing you can learn_

_Is to be kind_

_To every person in this world_

_To everything in this universe_

_Will this fighting ever stop?_

_Once I give the other side_

_Momentum to throw another hit_

_Back and forth, back and forth_

_Feed each other's existence_

_It never stops, never stops_

_Who's gonna,_

_Who's gonna stop it?_

_Let me love you_

_I don't wanna fight no more_

_Let me touch you_

_I don't wanna fight no more_

_Let me love you, love you, love you_

_I don't wanna fight no more, no more..._

_**[Olivia / The Cloudy Dreamer / Who's gonna stop it?]**_

Después de más de una hora de tocar, todos recogieron sus mochilas y cerraron el gimnasio.

—¡Son geniales! —les dijo Tenten mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

—Gracias, jejeje —respondió Naruto un poco avergonzado—. Perdón por no haberte invitado antes, es que hemos tenido muchas presiones.

—Tengo que reconocer que han mejorado bastante desde el año pasado —dijo Shikamaru—. Tu voz se escucha cada vez mejor Sakura, si no fuera por ella y el talento de Kiba, Gaara e Ino, las canciones de Naruto no se oirían tan bien —finalizó burlándose de Naruto.

—Gracias Shika.

—Muy gracioso Shikamaru, ¿desde cuando tú también eres comediante, eh?

—¿Y no han pensado hacerlo profesionalmente? —les preguntó Tenten.

—No, la verdad es que sólo lo hacemos para desestresarnos un rato —respondió Kiba—. A los únicos que les vemos futuro en esto son a Sakura y aunque me duela admitirlo a Naruto, pero…

Kiba no terminó su comentario cuando vio un auto azul estacionado frente a la escuela y a Sasuke recargado en él.

—¿Qué no es… el tipo de la otra vez? —preguntó Gaara.

—¿Qué hace ese imbécil aquí? —dijo Naruto al verlo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Lee.

—Es el idiota que casi atropella a Sakura la otra vez —respondió Ino—. Es tan arrogante, un completo tonto.

—Podrá ser un arrogante, pero eso no le quita lo guapo, ¿no creen? —comentó Tenten al verlo.

Sakura se acercó a él.

—Vaya… ya era hora, he estado esperando aquí más de una hora, ¿qué tanto estabas haciendo?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a hablar contigo de algo importante —respondió Sasuke, luego al ver que Naruto se acercaba, agregó—, pero en privado, así que sube.

Al oírlo Naruto estuvo a punto de agarrarlo a golpes ahí mismo sino hubiera sido por Kiba y Gaara que lo detuvieron. Sakura se acercó a ellos y les contó lo que Sasuke le había dicho.

—Ve Sakura, tal vez sea referente al préstamo —le dijo Hinata—. Nosotros te iremos a buscar en la noche al restaurante cuando salgas, llámanos si sucede algo, ¿De acuerdo? —Sakura asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de ellos y subió al auto junto con Sasuke.

—Pero resultó ser el sobrino del jefe de Sakura —terminó de contarles Naruto.

—Yo lo conozco —dijo Gaara al ver el auto alejarse.

—¿En serio Gaara? —preguntó Kiba.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza. —Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mi hermana Temari asistió a la misma preparatoria que él y ahora van a la misma universidad. Además mi padre tuvo muchos negocios con el suyo…

* * *

**Editado.**

**¿Quieres un sasupeluche?**


	4. ¿Una propuesta casi indecorosa?

.

.

.

**Scene 4**_**  
**__¿Una propuesta casi indecorosa?_

Durante el trayecto, Sasuke permaneció en silencio al igual que Sakura, luego de unos minutos llegaron a un café. Sasuke detuvo el auto y se bajó, Sakura hizo lo mismo. Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas que había en la parte exterior del lugar, después de ordenar Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

—Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

—Ayer hablé por teléfono con mi tío sobre tu asunto.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Me dijo que por el momento sólo podía prestarte para cubrir el primer pago que necesitas —hizo una pausa para tomar un poco del café que le habían traído luego miró a Sakura, su expresión lo decía todo—. Como sabrás, mi tío planea abrir un nuevo restaurante en el País del Río, así que por el momento se encuentra un poco restringido de capital.

Sakura tenía puesta la mirada en la taza de café que sostenía entre sus manos, su mente se había quedado casi en blanco excepto una cosa: «_Supongo que tendré que decirle a Kurenai-sensei.»_

—Sin embargo —continúo Sasuke, al oírlo Sakura levantó la cara—. Dada tu necesidad de dinero, te propongo un trato.

—¿Trato? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Verás… —dijo el pelinegro mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la mesa y fijaba su mirada en Sakura—. Te propongo que finjas ser mi novia a cambio de los 57500, ¿qué dices?

Sakura se quedó sin palabras al oír la propuesta de Sasuke.

—¿No piensas que eso es un poco desesperado? Digo, podrás ser muy arrogante, prepotente, grosero, presumido, egocéntrico, orgulloso, engreído y demás, pero… siendo sinceros no eres muy feo que digamos; al contrario, creo que quitando tu personalidad antipática eres bastante atractivo, ¿no te parece que podrías conseguir novia sin necesidad de 'comprarla'?

Al oírla, Sasuke no pudo ocultar su molestia, sin embargo comenzó a respirar lentamente para intentar tranquilizarse.

—Escucha —dijo dejando notar su molestia en la voz—. Lo que te estoy ofreciendo no es por que me intereses ni porque no pueda conseguir novia, necesito a alguien que entienda que no quiero una relación, y que esto es un negocio solamente.

—Hay mujeres especializadas en eso, podrías buscar una de esas.

—No quiero a alguien que parezca una profesional, quiero a alguien que tenga algo de naturalidad.

—¿Y por qué yo? Hay muchas otras, podrías escoger entre las demás chicas que trabajan en el restaurante y entre las que estudian contigo, ellas estarían ansiosas por ayudarte.

—Ese es el punto, de algún modo ellas se sienten atraídas por mí y eso no sucede contigo.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, y por su expresión, Sasuke imaginó que no le estaba comprendiendo del todo.

—Escucha, yo no te agrado, eso es más que obvio y la verdad, tú tampoco me agradas, por eso eres la persona indicada para esto, así no hay posibilidad de que tú puedas malinterpretar este asunto, ¿entiendes? —Sakura asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—No lo sé… tengo que pensarlo.

—Claro, sólo recuerda que necesitas el dinero para el viernes, ¿no?

Después de varios minutos, decidieron retirarse, Sasuke se ofreció a llevar a Sakura al restaurante pero ella se negó, explicando que si alguien los veía se podía malinterpretar. Al llegar Sakura al lugar, se dirigió a los vestidores, se puso el uniforme y salió para empezar a trabajar, entonces se encontró con Sasuke, al principio se detuvo, como si esperara que el pelinegro le dijera algo pero eso no sucedió, así que siguió su camino.

—No comentes esto con nadie, ¿entendiste? —le dijo Sasuke de forma arrogante a la pelirosa cuando pasó a su lado.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué querría que se enteraran que pasé toda la tarde con alguien tan odioso como tú? —respondió mientras seguía caminando.

—Por cierto, señorita Haruno… —dijo Sasuke sonriendo cuando Sakura estaba un poco más alejada—. Hoy llegó 45 minutos tarde que serán descontados de su pago.

—¡Eres un…! —exclamó Sakura mientras se daba la vuelta, sin embargo no pudo terminar ya que el pelinegro se metió a su oficina. «_¿En verdad cree que voy a aceptar fingir ser su novia? No creo poder soportarlo aunque sólo sea una farsa.»_

La tarde pasó sin más incidentes, Sakura trabajó como loca pues el restaurante se mantuvo lleno la mayor parte del día cosa extraña considerando que era inicio de semana. Cuando no hubo más clientes, los empleados se pusieron a recoger y limpiar y después de unos minutos el restaurante fue quedando vacío. Sakura se dirigió a los vestidores, se cambió de ropa y guardó su uniforme en el casillero, luego revisó si tenía mensajes nuevos en su celular, pero no recibió nada lo que le extrañó pues sus amigos dijeron que irían por ella. Cuando Ino no la acompañaba a casa, los demás se turnaban para hacerlo, era rara la vez que iba a casa sola, pero últimamente se había hecho más común así que pensó que ese día tendría que hacerlo de nuevo.

Salió del vestidor y caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a la zona de las mesas, parecía no haber nadie ya, pero pensó que seguramente Sasuke seguiría en la oficina, hizo un movimiento como queriendo ir allá, pero reaccionó y siguió su camino hacia la salida. Al estar fuera vio a Hinata e Ino que estaban esperándola.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Te dijimos que vendríamos por ti, ¿ya lo olvidaste? —preguntó Hinata mientras comenzaban a caminar.

—Perdón, ¿tienen mucho tiempo esperándome?

—En realidad yo acabo de llegar, Hinata era quien estaba aquí.

—¿Viniste tú sola, Hinata? —la ojiperla asintió con la cabeza—. Creí que Naruto vendría.

—Aún sigue castigado, hablé por teléfono con él y me dijo que su papá le había cancelado los permisos para salir hasta que pase el período de exámenes, hasta donde me dijo, el pobre de Naruto-kun ha tenido que estudiar con un tutor privado que Namikaze-san le consiguió.

—Ya veo.

—No digas 'pobre Naruto-kun', él se lo tiene bien merecido por no estudiar —dijo Ino—. Aunque como tú lo ves con ojos de amor.

—¡No es cierto Ino! —exclamó Hinata completamente ruborizada.

—Es tan obvio que tendrás que aceptarlo algún día Hinata —le dijo Sakura—. Por cierto Ino, ¿qué sucedió con Kiba?

—Aún nada —dijo la rubia soltando un gran suspiro—. Después de ir al cine ayer no me ha dicho nada, supongo que debo que ser paciente, pero tengo que hacerle saber a ese Inuzuka que no pienso esperarlo toda la vida —al oírla Sakura y Hinata se empezaron a reír.

—Sakura —dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a preguntar—. ¿Qué sucedió con lo del préstamo?

Al oírla, Sakura se detuvo en seco para luego sentarse en una de las jardineras que había a lo largo de la acera.

—¿No te lo dieron Sakura? —preguntó Ino mientras ella y Hinata tomaban asiento cada una a un costado de Sakura.

La pelirosa les contó que la apertura del nuevo restaurante en el País del Río era la razón por la que Kakashi no había podido prestarle esa cantidad de dinero.

—¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer Sakura? —preguntó Hinata—. ¿Le vas a decir a Kurenai-sensei?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó Ino.

—Sasuke-kun, el sobrino del jefe, me propuso un trato.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—El tipo me pidió que fingiera ser su novia a cambio de que él me prestara el dinero.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamaron Ino y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

—Tranquilas chicas, aún no he aceptado —Sakura siguió contándoles la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke esa tarde y las razones por las que le había ofrecido el trato a ella, luego de oírla ambas chicas quedaron en silencio.

—Yo creo que deberías aceptar.

—¿Cómo puedes decirle eso, Ino?

—Piénsalo bien Sakura, hasta cierto punto ese hermoso témpano de hielo que tiene tu jefe por sobrino tiene razón, mira, si aceptas el trato podrás quitarte de encima el problema que tienes ahora y sin que Kurenai-sensei se entere. Además, si tú lo odias y él te odia no puede pasar nada entre ustedes. Creo que esa es la mejor manera que tienes para salir de este lío.

Hinata y Sakura se quedaron en silencio un momento. —Tal vez tengas razón Ino —dijo Sakura con la mirada fija en el piso—. Aunque aun así tengo que pensarlo bien, para saber si vale la pena —finalizó Sakura mientras se ponía de pie, sus amigas la imitaron y las tres siguieron su camino.

Momentos más tarde, llegaron a casa de Sakura, la pelirosa abrió la puerta y se despidió de ellas.

—Ah… chicas, por favor no le comenten a nadie de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Ni a los maestros ni a nuestros amigos y mucho menos a Naruto, ¿sí?

—Claro Sakura, nosotras mantendremos el secreto —respondió Ino mientras le brindaba una tierna sonrisa.

—Y recuerda, sea cual sea tu elección nosotras siempre te vamos a apoyar, no lo olvides —añadió Hinata. Luego las dos se retiraron.

Sakura entró a su departamento, se dio un baño, se puso su pijama y se tumbó en el sofá de la sala.

_«No se qué es lo que debería hacer, tal vez Ino tenga razón y deba aceptar el trato, pero… es que se trata de ÉL, si fuera otra persona hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo, pero es que ese chico sabe como sacarme de mis casillas con gran facilidad, de aceptar no sé si podría ser capaz de soportar esa personalidad tan pedante que tiene», _Sakura pasó gran parte de la noche pensando en la propuesta que le había hecho Sasuke hasta que el sueño finalmente la venció.

* * *

**Editado.**


	5. Es oficial

.

.

.

** Scene 5  
**_Es oficial_

Sakura se había quedado completamente dormida en el sofá hasta que al girarse terminó en el piso.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó la pelirosa medio dormida mientras se levantaba.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, ni Ino ni Hinata comentaron nada sobre lo que habían conversado el día anterior. Cuando las clases terminaron, de nuevo Sakura decidió ir a su trabajo sola.

—¿Qué crees que haya decidido? —le preguntó Hinata a Ino mientras miraban desde la ventana de uno de los salones cómo Sakura se alejaba.

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que tenía que aceptar? ¿Qué tal si ese chico no tiene buenas intenciones con ella?

—No tienes de qué preocuparte Hinata, aunque a veces lo parezca Sakura no es ninguna tonta, además —dijo Ino mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, al estar en el marco de la puerta volteó a ver a Hinata—, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto —finalizó la rubia mientras salía dejando a Hinata sin entender del todo lo que su amiga pensaba.

Sakura había llegado sumamente temprano al restaurante, se dirigió a los vestidores, se cambió y luego fue a la oficina del jefe. Tocó la puerta, esperó el —adelante —, y entró.

—¿Ya lo pensaste? —preguntó inmediatamente Sasuke al verla entrar. La chica asintió con la cabeza—. Y bien, ¿qué es lo que decidiste?

—Yo... —dijo Sakura pero al ver que Sasuke la miraba comenzó a sentirse nerviosa—. Yo, acepto tu trato.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa. —Entonces dame tu número de cuenta para depositarte el dinero, ¿o prefieres un cheque?—. Sakura se acercó al escritorio y en un papel anotó su número de cuenta en el banco.

—Pero quiero que quede claro que es sólo un préstamo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo la pelirosa—. Te pagaré todo el dinero y también te pagaré los intereses.

—Como quieras...

Sakura salió de la oficina y se puso a trabajar. Al día siguiente, en la escuela, se reunió con Hinata e Ino para contarles lo sucedido.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Ino.

—Ni idea, después de decirme eso no me explicó absolutamente nada, pero hoy revisé mi cuenta antes de venir y ayer depositó el dinero. La verdad, yo...

En eso, Naruto apareció. —Así que aquí están. Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Kurenai-sensei las está buscando.

—Ahora vamos. Nos vemos, Ino —dijo Sakura mientras ella y Hinata dejaban el salón.

Al término de las clases, Naruto iba caminando rumbo a la salida junto con un hombre.

—Lo lamento, Naruto-sama, pero su padre me dio órdenes específicas de venir por usted al colegio.

—Lo entiendo, Ibiki, no te preocupes, aunque tengo que reconocer que ser tratado como un niño por mi padre está comenzando a molestarme.

—Perdón, pero dejé el auto estacionado a varias calles así que iré por él, usted espere aquí —el ojiazul asintió con la cabeza, luego Ibiki se adelantó en el camino.

_«Espero que Gaara y Kiba logren sacar las notas de la nueva canción, les dejé la grabación pero...», _iba pensando Naruto cuando vio a Sasuke frente a la entrada de la escuela, recargado en su auto. Entonces se dirigió hacia él, —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? —preguntó arrogantemente Sasuke, lo que hizo que el rubio de enfureciera.

—Mira —dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba aún más a él—, no se qué es lo que quieras, pero el hecho de que por ahora seas el jefe de Sakura no te da derecho a estarla hostigando, ¿me entendiste?

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme a mí lo que puedo o no hacer?

Su respuesta hizo que Naruto se enojara aun más. Los dos chicos comenzaron a hacerse de palabras y luego pasaron a los golpes. En eso, Sakura y los demás aparecieron para separarlos. Shikamaru y Lee detuvieron a Sasuke, Kiba y Gaara hicieron lo mismo con su amigo mientras Sakura se ponía entre ellos dos.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó exaltada la pelirosa—. ¿Qué les pasa?

—Es este tipo —respondió Naruto mientras se soltaba de Gaara y Kiba—. Estoy harto de ver su cara aquí, sólo viene para molestarte y no lo voy a permitir.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Sasuke—. Yo no vine aquí a molestar a nadie, vine a recoger a mi novia, eso es todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Kiba.

—Vamos, Sakura, ¿acaso no les has dicho aún?

—¿A qué se refiere, Sakura-chan? —preguntó Naruto a su amiga.

—Yo... él... yo...

—Lo que ella quiere decir —añadió Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Sakura—, es que estamos saliendo, Sakura es mi novia.

Al oírlo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Sakura estaba paralizada, no hubiera querido que sus amigos se enteraran así.

—¿Eso es cierto, Sakura? —preguntó Shikamaru y la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible? Hasta hace unos días tú nos dijiste que lo detestabas —comenzó a reclamarle Naruto—. Y ahora vienes a decirnos que estás saliendo con él, ¿crees que voy a tragarme ese cuento?

—No es ningún cuento, Naruto —le respondió de manera firme Sakura a su amigo—. En estos días, Sasuke y yo nos hemos ido conociendo y es un gran chico. En todo caso, no tengo por que darles explicaciones, nos vemos mañana —dijo mientras sostenía la mano del pelinegro y comenzaban a caminar al auto.

Luego se alejaron dejando a Naruto sorprendido por la noticia. Al verlo así, Hinata se acercó al ojiazul quien se había quedado de pie viendo el auto alejarse.

—Na-Naruto-kun... —dijo tímidamente la ojiperla mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del chico, sin embargo, en un movimiento brusco Naruto quitó la mano de la chica.

—Ahora no, Hinata, yo me largo —dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba. Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, tomó su mochila y se echó a correr hacia el interior de la escuela.

—¡Hinata, espera! —gritó Lee.

—Ese Naruto de verdad que es un imbécil —dijo Kiba—. Iré a hablar con él.

Gaara se ofreció a acompañarlo mientras Ino y Tenten iban a buscar a Hinata, Shikamaru y Lee decidieron retirarse.

—Entonces yo le aviso a tu mamá que vas a llegar tarde —le dijo Lee a Kiba quien le agradeció—. No te preocupes, no es nada, de todas formas tu casa está en la misma calle que la mía.

Kiba y Gaara corrieron para alcanzar a Naruto pero no lo lograron.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido ese tonto? —preguntó Kiba.

—No lo sé... déjame llamarle —respondió Gaara mientras sacaba su teléfono celular luego volteó a ver a Kiba—. No me contesta —volvió a intentarlo pero lo envió al buzón de voz—: Escucha Naruto, no se qué esté pensando tú cabezota hueca pero será mejor que vuelvas para disculparte con Hinata, ella no hizo nada para que la trataras así, ya deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño y madura de una buena vez, ¿oíste?

En tanto, después de buscarla por todas partes finalmente Ino y Tenten dieron con Hinata quien se encontraba en el techo del edificio principal con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ino pero al ver las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de la ojiperla supo que su pregunta no había tenido sentido.

—Yo... yo nunca podré ser la chica que le guste a Naruto-kun, ¿verdad? Porque... él está enamorado de Sakura.

—Te equivocas, Hinata —dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a su amiga—. Yo conozco a Naruto y a Sakura desde que éramos niños y puedo decirte con sinceridad que lo que Naruto siente por Sakura no es amor, o al menos no como tú lo imaginas.

—Si, además —añadió Tenten—, debes de tratar de entenderlo, la noticia del nuevo novio de Sakura le cayó como un balde de agua fría porque no esperaba que se tratara de ese chico, eso es todo.

—Gracias chicas, pero... quisiera estar sola en estos momentos, ¿sí? Por favor.

Al oírla las dos chicas se retiraron, cuando iban caminando por la calle se encontraron con Kiba y Gaara y les contaron lo sucedido.

—Si, nosotros tampoco tuvimos suerte con Naruto —comentó Kiba—. A ver qué pasa mañana.

Al llegar al restaurante, todas las miradas de las empleadas se enfocaron en el auto deportivo azul a sabiendas de quien era el propietario, pero entonces, al ver que Sasuke le abría la puerta a su acompañante, casi se fueron de espaldas al ver que se trataba de Sakura. El chico la tomó de la mano y entró con ella al restaurante ante la mirada atónita de todos los empleados.

—Bien, dado que todos están reunidos aquí —comenzó a decir Sasuke—. Quiero informales que Sakura y yo estamos saliendo desde hace un par de días —no hubo comentario alguno por parte de los empleados, sólo caras de sorpresa. Luego Sasuke se dirigió con Sakura hasta la oficina, ahí la pelirosa se soltó inmediatamente del chico.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué les dijiste todo eso, eh?

—Es mejor que los empleados se enteren de una vez, ¿no?

—No me refiero a ellos, me refiero a mis amigos, no tenías porque decirles que yo era tu novia.

—Tu amigo me provocó, yo sólo respondí.

—No quiero que vuelvas a ir por mí a la escuela, ¿entendiste? No quiero que mis amigos te vean ahí —sentenció la pelirosa.

—Disculpa pero... creo que tú no estás en posición de ordenar nada, ¿no te parece? —respondió Sasuke con cierto tono de burla en sus palabras.

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo. —Entonces haz lo que quieras —finalizó la pelirosa mientras dejaba la habitación. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella, Sakura se recargó y dio un gran suspiro. _«__No creo poder soportarlo»,_ pensó. Luego se fue a trabajar.

* * *

**Editado.**


	6. El inicio de la farsa

.

.

.

**Scene 6**  
_El inicio de la farsa _

Mientras se encontraban esperando la entrada de algún cliente, Matsuri, una compañera de Sakura se acercó a ella para platicar.

—Oye, Sakura-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué sucede Matsuri?

—Yo, pues... quería saber cómo tú y él sobrino del jefe, bueno, ya sabemos que son novios pero...

—¿Quieres saber cómo nos conocimos? —preguntó la pelirrosa. Matsuri asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, él casi me atropella y ni siquiera le importó.

Matsuri se quedó sorprendida con el comentario de Sakura. La pelirrosa no tenía la menor intención de mentir, pero entonces recordó unas palabras de Sasuke: «_Es probable que mi tía tenga a gente vigilando mis movimientos, así que si alguien sospecha que esto es una farsa el trato se acaba, ¿entendiste?». _

—¿En serio? —preguntó Matsuri.

—Claro que no. Bueno, la primera vez que nos vimos por poco me atropella pero él se bajó del auto y me preguntó cómo me encontraba y pues lo demás es historia. En realidad, él es un gran chico, es caballeroso y atento aunque no lo parezca.

—Sí, yo ya me imaginaba que se conocían porque cada vez que él venía ustedes se miraban de un modo raro —dijo Matsuri. —Me da mucho gusto por ti, Sakura, aunque ahora seas la envidia de todas las empleadas.

—No creo que sea para tanto, Sasuke sólo es un chico y ya.

—Pues será sólo un chico pero trae rendidas a todas las chicas de aquí.

_«Claro, porque no saben cómo es ese tipo en realidad», _pensó Sakura mientras le sonreía a Matsuri.

En tanto, Naruto se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, sentado en el suelo con su guitarra eléctrica y una hoja de partituras, recordó la nueva canción y alcanzó su celular para llamarles a Kiba y Gaara. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que tenía un nuevo mensaje de voz, entró a su buzón y comenzó a escucharlo:

_'Escucha, Naruto. No sé qué esté pensando tú cabezota hueca pero será mejor que vuelvas para disculparte con Hinata. Ella no hizo nada para que la trataras así. Ya deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño y madura de una buena vez, ¿oíste?'_

—¿Hinata-chan? No recuerdo haber hecho na… da —dijo el rubio mientras recordaba cómo le había respondido a la ojiperla—. ¡Demonios! No me di cuenta en ese momento, de verdad que soy un tarado.

Naruto intentó llamar a Hinata varias veces pero la chica no contestó.

Al anochecer, Sakura había terminado de limpiar las mesas cuando la gerente le dijo que podía retirarse. La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los vestidores.

—Por cierto Sakura-san... —dijo la gerente mientras la chica volteaba a verla—. Felicidades por tu nueva relación con Sasuke-san —la ojiverde le agradeció las felicitaciones y se dirigió a los vestidores para cambiarse.

Al salir del restaurante se sorprendió de ver quién la estaba esperando.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó la pelirrosa al ver a su amigo—. ¿No se supone que estás castigado?

—Kiba vino a buscar a Ino para llevarla a su casa —explicó el rubio mientras se acercaba para tomar la mochila de su amiga—. Además, tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Sakura.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Los dos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía Sakura. Luego se sentaron en la acera quedándose en silencio. —Y bien, ahora que estamos solos puedes contarme la verdad.

Sakura dio un respingo al oírlo, definitivamente se conocían muy bien. Naruto sabía perfectamente que Sakura no cambiaría de opinión sobre alguien en tan sólo unos días y Sakura sabía que no podía esconderle la verdad a Naruto por mucho tiempo así que comenzó a contarle sobre el trato que tenía con Sasuke.

Cuando terminó de relatarle la historia, se quedaron en silencio de nuevo hasta que Naruto volvió a hablar. —Entonces es por eso. Ya me habías asustado, Sakura-chan. Jejeje —dijo el chico un poco nervioso, luego su cara volvió a tener esa expresión seria bastante extraña en él—. Para serte sincero, no me parece la idea en absoluto. Si me hubieras contado antes, te habría dicho que no estaba de acuerdo pero... es tu decisión, Sakura-chan y yo te apoyo —finalizó el rubio dirigiéndole una sonrisa su amiga.

Al verlo, los ojos de la pelirosa se nublaron por las lágrimas. —Gracias, Naruto —sintió cómo un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Había pensado lo peor después de lo ocurrido en la tarde.

—No llores —le dijo el ojiazul mientras la abrazaba—. ¿Qué pensaste que pasaría cuando me lo dijeras, eh? No pasa nada—. Después de un par de minutos así, y al ver que su amiga ya se había tranquilizado, ambos se pusieron de pie. —Ahora ya me tengo que ir. Mi papá cree que estoy leyendo en mi habitación y ya casi se va a ir a dormir así que tengo que regresar, nos vemos mañana.

Naruto se fue y Sakura entró a su departamento, en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedó completamente dormida. Definitivamente había sido un muy largo día. Al día siguiente en la escuela, Naruto buscó la manera de disculparse con Hinata por lo que había sucedido, pero no hubo un momento oportuno, había sido castigado nuevamente por Kurenai-sensei así que no tuvo período de descanso. Cuando éste hubo terminado, Sakura fue la primera en regresar al salón y se sorprendió al ver que Naruto estaba sentado en su lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa Naruto? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en su lugar—. Otras veces que te han dejado castigado te la pasas corriendo por el salón gritando que tienes hambre, ¿te ocurre algo?

—Es que yo... ayer hice sentir mal a Hinata-chan sin darme cuenta, la traté muy mal y no se cómo disculparme.

—Ya lo sabía, Ino me lo contó hace rato. ¿Por qué no aprovechas esta hora de estudio para hablar con ella?

—Es que no se qué decirle y además... no sé donde está.

—Eso es muy fácil de saber, probablemente se encuentre en el techo, siempre le ha gustado estar ahí y en cuanto a que decirle, sólo háblale con la verdad, dile que lo sientes.

Después de terminar de hablar con Sakura, Naruto se dirigió al techo del edificio y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba Hinata de pie sostenida de la reja que rodeaba el lugar. La ojiperla no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio hasta que oyó que pronunciaba su nombre.

—Na-Naruto-kun, ¿q-qué haces aquí?

—Yo... verás, yo —intentó comenzar el rubio pero las palabras no salían de su boca. « _¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso estando a solas con ella?» ._ —Verás, yo quería disculparme contigo por lo de ayer —comenzó a decir el ojiazul mientras se ponía a lado de Hinata—. Tú eras la menos culpable por lo sucedido y fue contigo con quien descargué mi enojo, ¿podrías perdonarme, Hinata-chan? —finalizó el rubio mientras extendía su mano con una paleta hacia la chica, quien al verlo se puso más roja que un tomate. Con cierta timidez acercó su mano para tomar el dulce, luego ambos se quedaron en silencio sintiendo que el corazón les latía con fuerza.

—Naruto-kun... yo... —dijo Hinata un poco más confiada—. Yo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, ¿qué cosa?

—Tú... tú ayer... ¿te molestaste por qué tú... estás e-enamorado de... Sakura?

Naruto dio un respingo al oír la pregunta de Hinata. Se quedó mirándola unos instantes y finalmente respondió.

—No, yo no estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan, ella y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños y la quiero como a una hermana, eso es todo. Lla razón por la que reaccioné así ayer fue porque me sorprendió que ella estuviera saliendo con ese tipo, Sakura ya sufrió una vez por alguien así y no me gustaría que le volviera a pasar, ¿me entiendes? En realidad yo no podría ver a Sakura-chan nunca como algo más.

—Entiendo —susurró la ojiperla mientras sentía que su corazón volvía a latir después de haberle preguntado.

Mientras tanto, en las escaleras, escondidos detrás de la puerta se encontraban Kiba, Ino, Sakura y Shikamaru viendo toda la escena.

—A ver si ese Naruto por fin se da cuenta de que Hinata está enamorada de él —dijo Ino—. Ya vieron lo bien que lucen juntos esos dos.

—Pues ojalá —comentó Sakura—. De verdad se ven muy bien, hacen una linda pareja.

—Yo creo que Naruto es tan tonto que ni aunque se lo expliquen con manzanas va a entender —dijo Shikamaru con su tono fastidiado de siempre—. Yo me largo, esto es realmente molesto.

Después de clases, la banda se reunió en el gimnasio acompañada de su fiel público de siempre: Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata y Tenten. Cuando estuvieron todos en sus lugares, la música empezó a escucharse.

_Kokoro ga samayou daremo inai heya hitori_

_Kawaite yuku_

_Nakushita mama no kokoro no kagi mikazuki no yoru ni_

_Sagashite iru_

_I'm sinking now, sinking now, sinking now_

_Mado wo akete miagereba_

_I'm screaming now, screaming now, screaming now_

_Haruka kanata hoshi ga mau_

_Stars shining out_

_Stars shining out_

_Furisosogu hikari terashidasu michi_

_Mou mayowanai matataki ga michibiku_

—¿Es japonés?

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza. —Todas las canciones que Naruto escribe son en inglés o en japonés y aún esas tienen frases en inglés. Aunque no lo parezca, cuando se trata de idiomas y música, Naruto es un genio—¿qué estás haciendo Tenten? —preguntó Shikamaru al ver que la chica sacaba su celular.

—Los voy a grabar para ponerlos de tono en mi celular, ¡son geniales!

_Yamanai arasoi atama ga kokoro wo itsumo_

_Shibaritsukeru_

_Kokoro no koe wo kakikesu kono zatsuon wo tomete_

_Sukuidashite_

_I'm sinking now, sinking now, sinking now_

_Mado wo akete miagereba_

_I'm screaming now, screaming now, screaming now_

_Hoshi ga namida tokashite yuku_

_Stars shining out_

_Stars shining out_

_Kirameku kagayaki afuredasu ai_

_Mou nakanai kokoro no uta hajimaru_

_I'm sinking now, sinking now, sinking now_

_Mado wo akete miagereba_

_I'm screaming now, screaming now, screaming now_

_Haruka kanata hoshi ga mau_

_Stars shining out_

_Stars shining out_

_Stars shining out_

_Stars shining out_

_Furisosogu hikari terashidasu michi_

_Mou mayowanai matatakiga michibiku_

_**[Olivia / The cloudy dreamer / Stars shining out]**_

Al término del ensayo, todos fueron al centro de Konoha para acompañar a sus amigas a sus respectivos empleos aunque esta vez primero dejaron a Sakura frente al restaurante.

—Si ese tipo te hace algo nos llamas inmediatamente Sakura y nosotros venimos a darle su merecido, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Kiba. La pelirosa se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, luego todos se fueron y Sakura entró al restaurante.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad. Sasuke se la pasó encerrado en su oficina y Sakura tuvo mucho trabajo así que no se vieron en todo el día. Cuando anocheció y antes de irse, Sakura fue a la oficina de Sasuke debido al comentario que la gerente le había hecho en referencia a que el día anterior la pelirosa se había ido sin despedirse. Tocó la puerta, oyó un —adelante—, y entró.

—Eh, vengo a avisarte que ya me voy —comenzó Sakura. «_¡Qué estúpida me siento! No entiendo porqué debería avisarle»._ —Nos vemos mañana.

—Espera —dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie, luego tomó su chaqueta y caminó hacia ella—. Te llevaré a tu casa.

—No... no es necesario —respondió Sakura de manera nerviosa—. De verdad, yo puedo irme sola, tú quédate si tienes mucho trabajo.

—No te estoy preguntando —dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la mano.

Todas las empleadas los siguieron con la mirada mientras atravesaban el restaurante rumbo a la salida. Al estar afuera, los dos se detuvieron al ver a Ino.

—Es que quedé de irme con ella —dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa cuando sintió la mirada del pelinegro.

—No se preocupen por mí —interrumpió Ino—. Le hablaré a Kiba y le diré que venga por mí.

—No es necesario —dijo cortés pero fríamente Sasuke—. Nosotros te llevaremos.

Los tres subieron al auto y fueron a dejar a Ino hasta su casa.

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun —dijo la rubia al bajarse del auto. Luego se acercó a su amiga y le susurró—. Mañana me cuentas que sucede, ¿De acuerdo?

Luego Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron al apartamento de la chica, el silencio en el trayecto era demasiado incómodo, aunque en realidad no tenían nada de que hablar.

—Perdón, Sasuke, yo debí...

—No vuelvas a quedar con tus amigos para irte a casa, ¿entendiste? —dijo fríamente el pelinegro—. De ahora en adelante, yo te iré a dejar. Es parte del trato. ¿Quedó claro? —al oírlo la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo el silencio reinó hasta que llegaron al apartamento de Sakura.

Al entrar a su apartamento, la ojiverde se dirigió a su habitación, tomó un baño y se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Editado.**


	7. ¿Presentación familiar?

.

.

.

**Scene 7**_**  
**__¿Presentación familiar?_

Mientras iba manejando rumbo a su apartamento, Sasuke recibió una llamada de su tía Tsunade.

___«_¿Qué será lo que querrá ahora?», se preguntaba el chico mientras oía el teléfono. Cuando dejó de sonar, lo revisó y vio que tenía un mensaje de voz:

_'¿En dónde estás a estas horas? ¿No se suponía que tú estabas a cargo del restaurante de Kakashi? ¿Y por qué no asististe a la cita que tenías programada? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, eh? Pasa mañana a verme a la oficina después de la universidad y no se te ocurra dejarme plantada, ¿quedó claro? Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme jovencito.'_

Después de oír el mensaje, dio un gran suspiro. Sabía perfectamente la razón por la que su tía estaba tan enfadada, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle sobre su 'relación' con Sakura.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban reunidos en el techo de la escuela durante su descanso.

—¡No puede ser, ya es viernes y sigo castigado! —gritaba Naruto.

—¡Quieres callarte, tonto! —exclamó Kiba—. ¿Cómo es posible que aun castigado y estudiando con un tutor, no estés aprendiendo nada?

—En verdad eres un inútil, Naruto —dijo Ino, mientras Gaara los veía con cara de resignación.

—Chicos, cálmense —interrumpió Sakura—. Es cierto que si Naruto no está nosotros no podemos ensayar en grupo, pero no por eso vamos a dejar de practicar. Además, deberíamos esperar hasta que el período de exámenes termine, ¿no creen? Después de eso tendremos una semana antes de que las clases terminen y ese tiempo lo aprovecharemos para practicar, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. En ese instante sonó el timbre indicando el final del período de descanso. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Ino se acercó a Sakura.

—Oye, Sakura —dijo susurrando—. ¿Qué sucedió ayer con el chico témpano?

—¿Ayer? —preguntó extrañada Hinata al oírlas—. ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

Sakura se detuvo al igual que sus amigas y entre la pelirosa e Ino le explicaron a Hinata la situación ocurrida el día anterior.

—Entonces me dijo, 'no quiero que vuelvas a quedar con tus amigos para irte a casa, ¿quedó claro?' —dijo Sakura mientras imitaba a Sasuke, lo que ocasionó la risa de sus amigas—. ¿Quién se cree que es como para darme órdenes?

—Tienes razón Sakura, pero, ¿no crees que debes tratar de hacer lo que te pide? Después de todo él te prestó el dinero, ¿no?

—Pues sí, pero que ni crea que va a controlar mi vida a su antojo.

Después de clases, la banda se quedó a ensayar por casi dos horas, ya que Sakura había pedido permiso para entrar más tarde.

—¡Esa última canción ha estado fantástica! —exclamó Tenten mientras se dirigían a la salida—. Aunque aún no tenga letra.

—Te equivocas Tenten —respondió Sakura—. La canción ya tiene letra pero aún no la sé, te prometo aprenderla para la próxima vez que ensayemos, ¿vale?

Tenten asintió con la cabeza. —Definitivamente me he convertido en la fan número uno de su grupo, pero ¿cómo se llama la banda?

—La verdad, nunca hemos pensado un nombre para el grupo. Tal vez porque sólo tocamos por gusto —respondió Naruto—, aunque si tuviéramos que ponerle nombre a la banda, tendría que hacer referencia a algo oculto, prohibido o ilegal. Después de todo, tocamos sin permiso, ¿no creen?

Todos se rieron del comentario, de verdad nadie había pensado en ponerle nombre a su grupo porque no lo consideraban necesario.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke entraba a un edificio en el centro de Konoha, subió en el elevador hasta el último piso donde se encontraba una enorme oficina.

—Uchiha-san, su tía lo está esperando en su oficina —el pelinegro tocó la puerta, oyó un —adelante —, y entró.

—¡Por fin, el sobrino ingrato hace aparición! —exclamó sarcástica la rubia que se hallaba sentada tras un escritorio.

—También me da gusto verte tía, Tsunade —dijo fríamente el chico mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

—¿Se puede saber porqué faltaste el miércoles a tu cita con la hija del dueño de Industrias Yoshikawa? —preguntó Tsunade dejando notar su molestia en el rostro—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue convencer a la chica para que aceptara verte y luego tener que disculparme con ella y su padre?

—Yo no te lo pedí —respondió cortante el ojinegro.

Al oírlo, Tsunade se puso de pie y lo abofeteó. —¡No me hables así, Sasuke!

—¡Pues ya no intentes controlar mi vida! —gritó el chico mientras se levantaba de la silla—. ¡Estoy harto de todas esas citas a las que me has hecho asistir!

—¿Quién te crees? ¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo estoy haciendo por ti, por tu futuro? Necesitas una chica adecuada para ti y lo único que estoy haciendo es ayudarte a encontrarla.

—No, tía. Tú no estás buscando a una novia para mí. Lo que tú estás buscando es una chica a la que puedas manipular a tu antojo y lamento decírtelo, pero ya tengo novia.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que ya tienes novia!? ¿Se puede saber desde cuando? ¿Y quién es ella? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿De qué familia proviene?

—Su nombre es Sakura y trabaja en el restaurante de mi tío Kakashi. Es mesera.

—¿Cómo que una mesera, Sasuke? ¿Estás loco? Seguro que sólo está buscando tu dinero, no debe ser más que una—

—Cuida tus palabras tía, Tsunade —interrumpió Sasuke, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Ella no es de esas chicas, lo sé.

—Quiero conocerla. Llévala mañana a la casa y es una orden —sentenció la rubia mientras su sobrino dejaba la oficina.

Sakura había llegado al restaurante antes de que Sasuke lo hiciera. Ahora todas sus compañeras, al menos la mayoría, la veían con cierto desprecio. _«__¿Cómo pudo fijarse en alguien tan ordinaria? ¿qué le habrá visto? Realmente es increíble que ella salga con el sobrino del jefe», _eran los principales comentarios que hacían las demás al verla. Para todos había sido una sorpresa su relación con Sasuke.

Cuando el chico llegó, se topó de frente con la pelirosa que terminaba de recoger una mesa, todas las miradas de los empleados se enfocaron en ellos inmediatamente. Al sentirlo, Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Perdón por no ir a recogerte al colegio —le dijo tiernamente el pelinegro.

—Eh, no te preocupes, mis amigos me acompañaron hasta aquí —respondió nerviosa Sakura. Luego Sasuke, como de costumbre, se encerró en la oficina.

—¡Qué tierno! —exclamó Matsuri mientras se acercaba a Sakura—. Parecen una pareja de recién casados.

Sakura se había quedado bastante sorprendida por el gesto que había tenido el Uchiha con ella. La chica sabía que tendrían que fingir ser novios, pero nunca se imaginó que él iba a tener esas actitudes. _«__Supongo que eso es lo que hay que hacer»,_ pensó mientras llevaba los platos a la cocina.

Al término del día, ambos se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

—¿No quedaste con tu amiga otra vez? —preguntó de manera cortante el pelinegro.

—¿Se te olvidó que ayer me _ordenaste_ no quedar con ella otra vez? —respondió de igual manera Sakura—. ¿Acaso tienes lagunas mentales o algo así?

El camino al apartamento de Sakura estuvo marcado por ese silencio incómodo que se estaba haciendo costumbre entre ellos. Permanecer en silencio era algo casi insoportable para la pelirosa, pero no sabía de qué podía hablar con Sasuke.

___«_No es que quiera saber algo de él pero... ¡no tolero estar en silencio tanto tiempo!», pensó Sakura durante el trayecto. Finalmente llegaron a su destino.

—Gracias —dijo la chica mientras se bajaba del auto.

—Hmph, nos vemos mañana y no llegues tarde.

—Perdón pero... mañana no voy a ir a trabajar —dijo un poco tímida la ojiverde—. Desde que trabajo con tu tío, me ausento desde un fin de semana antes al período de exámenes y durante éstos, así que no iré a trabajar hasta el próximo sábado.

—Ya veo. ¿Y así piensas pagar tu deuda? —preguntó el chico para después poner en marcha el auto.

—Sip, definitivamente es un buen actor —dijo para sí misma la pelirosa al ver el auto alejarse.

Sakura se levantó temprano al día siguiente. Con todo lo sucedido el fin de semana pasado, no había tenido tiempo de hacer la limpieza de su apartamento, así que decidió aprovechar el día para hacerlo. Pasado el mediodía el lugar ya lucía 'habitable' otra vez, por lo que exhausta, se tumbó en el sofá para descansar. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos recibió un mensaje de Naruto:

_'Hola Sakura-chan, ¿ya revisaste la canción? Si tienes problemas con la letra no dudes en hablarme, ¿vale?'_

___«_La canción... la había olvidado por completo», pensó Sakura, luego se dirigió a su cuarto para buscar el CD con la pista de la nueva canción que Shikamaru le había grabado junto con la letra que Naruto había escrito. Se dirigió nuevamente a la pequeña sala y puso el disco en el reproductor. _«__Vamos a ver que tal sale...»,_ pensó mientras la música comenzaba a sonar.

_I reached into the sky_

_Omoi wa todokanakute_

_Chiisaku sora ni kieta_

_Iro toridori no fuusen_

_I'm alone_

_Ikisaki no nai watashi no te wo_

_Sotto tsunaide kureta_

_Starless night_

_Kako no kage furikaeranai_

_Kanjitai anata no nukumori_

En ese momento, Sasuke caminaba a través del corredor, donde se podía escuchar la voz de la chica. Al oír que la música provenía del apartamento de Sakura, se detuvo frente a la puerta.

_Tears are falling down_

_Mayotte mo _

_Hanashi wa shinai_

_Tsunaida anata no te wo..._

_Sometimes we fall apart_

_Okubyou ni natte shimau kedo _

_Kitto hito wa..._

_**[Olivia / Wish~Starless night / Starless night]**_

Sakura guardó silencio y bajó el volumen del reproductor al oír que tocaban la puerta. Cuando abrió, se quedó totalmente sorprendida.

—No deberías hacer tanto escándalo. Tu música se oye por todo el corredor —le dijo el chico a Sakura, quien estaba estática—. ¿Puedo pasar o te vas a quedar ahí parada? —preguntó con su típico tono de voz al ver a la chica parada en la puerta.

—Discúlpame —respondió Sakura haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Luego lo dirigió hasta la sala, le dijo que tomara asiento y le ofreció algo de beber.

—¿Ese es el tipo de grupos que te gustan? —preguntó el chico al escuchar que la melodía seguía.

—Algo así... —respondió la pelirosa con normalidad. Entonces reaccionó, se dirigió al reproductor y lo apagó—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Vengo por ti —dijo el pelinegro. Luego volteó a verla, ella vestía una playera rosa de manga corta con unos jeans bastante desgastados—, pero primero cámbiate, necesitas dar una buena impresión.

—¿Una buena impresión? ¿A quién?

—No preguntes, sólo cámbiate. Tienes 15 minutos —sentenció Sasuke.

Al notar que el chico no le iba responder nada, dijo —Espera aquí entonces —luego fue a su habitación a tomar un baño.

Después de unos minutos, Sakura salió luciendo un vestido color azul cielo, unas sandalias en color blanco y adornando su cabello un listón azul a modo de diadema. Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta al verla, aunque su expresión volvió a ser la misma en una fracción de segundo.

—Hmph... ya era hora —dijo el chico con desgano.

Mientras iban en el auto, Sakura rompió el silencio sepulcral que había entre ellos.

—¿Ya me vas a decir a dónde vamos? —preguntó la pelirosa.

—Iremos a ver a mi tía —respondió cortante Sasuke. Sakura no pudo ocultar su sorpresa—. Ella pidió conocerte.

* * *

**Editado.**


	8. Buscando dejar una buena impresión

.

.

.

**Scene 8**_**  
**Buscando dejar una buena impresión_

Mientras iban en el auto, Sakura rompió el silencio sepulcral que se había hecho común entre ellos.

—¿Ya me vas a decir a dónde vamos? —preguntó la pelirosa.

—Iremos a ver a mi tía —respondió cortante Sasuke. Sakura no pudo ocultar su sorpresa—. Ella pidió conocerte.

—¿Tu tía? Pero creí que el jefe no estaba casado.

—Claro que no. Él y mi tía Tsunade son hermanos.

—¿Tsunade? —dijo un poco extrañada la pelirosa—. ¿No será...

—Sí. Mi tía es Tsunade Senju.

**—**¿¡Tsunade Senju, la diseñadora de modas más importante de todo Konoha!? —exclamó sorprendida Sakura. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza—, pero no entiendo, tu apellido es Uchiha, el de tu tío es Hatake y el de tu tía es Senju, ¿cómo puede ser eso?

—Mi tío Kakashi y mi tía Tsunade son hermanos de mi madre. Cuando ella se casó con mi padre tomó el apellido Uchiha y lo mismo sucedió con mi tía Tsunade, ¿entiendes? —la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza—, entonces ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Después de varios minutos de trayecto, por fin Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a su destino. Se trataba de una enorme casa con un hermoso jardín en frente. Después de estacionar el auto, Sasuke se bajó para abrirle la puerta a Sakura, luego la tomó de la mano.

—No caigas en sus provocaciones, ¿de acuerdo? —le susurró el chico mientras se acercaban a la entrada siendo recibidos por una chica.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sasuke-sama.

—Lo mismo digo, Shizune-san.

—Por favor pasen, Tsunade-sama bajará en un momento.

Después de decir eso, la chica se retiró de la sala. Sasuke y Sakura tomaron asiento en el sillón de dos plazas que estaba a lado del sillón de una plaza. Sakura no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, iba a estar frente a una de las diseñadoras de ropa más famosas del mundo entero. Si aún en televisión su presencia era demasiado imponente, no sabía si podría actuar esa farsa frente a ella. Sus manos empezaron a ponerse sumamente frías y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, quería salir corriendo de ahí.

—Trata de calmarte —dijo el pelinegro en voz baja—. Si ella te ve así de nerviosa puede comenzar a sospechar.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil —respondió la ojiverde—. Puede que tú ya estés acostumbrado a mentir, pero ese no es mi caso.

—No empieces —respondió Sasuke aumentando ligeramente el volumen de su voz—. No te—

En ese instante fue interrumpido al ver que la mujer rubia descendía por las escaleras. Él y Sakura se pusieron de pie para recibirla. El interrogatorio iba a comenzar.

—Lamento haberlos hecho esperar —dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano en señal de que tomaran asiento nuevamente.

—Tía, ella es mi novia... su nombre es Sakura Haruno.

—E-encantada de conocerla, Senju-san —dijo la chica mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

—Lamento no poder decir lo mismo, niña —dijo de manera fría y seria Tsunade mientras la escaneaba con la mirada—. ¿Así que tú pretendes ser la novia de mi sobrino?

—Ella no pretende nada, tía —interrumpió el chico a sabiendas de a dónde quería llegar su tutora—. Ella es mi novia.

—Claro, como sea —respondió la rubia—. Y dime, Sakura-san, ¿puedo llamarte Sakura-san o prefieres Haruno-san?

—Eh, Sakura está bien, Senju-san —dijo con la voz temblorosa la chica. _«¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué tartamudeo tanto?»,_ se preguntaba.

—De acuerdo, Sakura-san. Dime, ¿qué edad tienes?

—Cumplí diecisiete años hace tres meses.

—¿Diecisiete? —preguntó sorprendida. _«Pensé que sólo lucía joven, pero en realidad es casi una niña»—. _Entonces estás estudiando la preparatoria, ¿no es cierto? —la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Dónde estás estudiando?

—En el Instituto Nacional del País del Fuego.

—¿De verdad? Muy interesante... Sasuke se graduó ahí también, con un promedio bastante alto he de mencionar. Dime, Sakura-san, ¿de cuánto es tu puntaje promedio ahí?

—Actualmente tengo un puntaje de 963.

—Asombroso, tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos por tener una hija tan brillante, ¿no es cierto?

—En realidad, no podría responderle señora... mis padres fallecieron —respondió la pelirosa con un aire tristeza en su voz.

Al oírlo, Sasuke volteó a verla. Eso le había sorprendido pues en todo el tiempo que llevaban 'juntos' nunca habían hablado sobre nada personal.

—Lamento oírlo —dijo Tsunade suavizando su tono de voz tan agresivo—. ¿Fue hace mucho tiempo?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía seis y mi madre murió hace casi dos años.

—¿Entonces con quién vives? ¿Es con un familiar o en casa de alguno de tus amigos?

—Yo, viví con mi abuelo hasta hace cuatro meses que también falleció. Ahora vivo sola.

—¿Y cómo es que te sostienes económicamente? Pues hasta donde yo tenía entendido la matrícula en ese instituto es bastante alta y dudo que un sueldo como _mesera_ —hizo énfasis en la última palabra—, sea suficiente como para que puedas sobrevivir.

—Como ya lo dijo antes señora, mi puntaje en la escuela es bastante alto así que estoy becada con el ochenta por ciento y no tengo que pagar renta pues el departamento en el que vivo era propiedad de mi abuelo. Así que mi sueldo como mesera lo utilizó para mis gastos personales solamente —respondió la pelirosa llena de seguridad pero sin llegar a ser altanera, lo que logró sacar una media sonrisa del rostro serio de Tsunade.

—Dime, ¿eres algo de los Haruno que viven en el País del Té?

La ojiverde asintió con la cabeza. —Son mis tíos.

—¿Entonces por qué no estás viviendo con ellos? He oído que son una de las familias más importantes de ese país.

—Lo sé, señora, pero... después de la muerte de mi abuelo perdí todo contacto con ellos.

—¿Y entonces quien es tu tutor? No puedes estudiar sin uno, ¿no es cierto?

—Actualmente estoy bajo la protección de Kurenai Yuhi, mi maestra en el instituto. Ella aceptó ser mi tutora al morir mi abuelo.

—Creo que ya es suficiente de estarle preguntando sobre su vida, ¿no crees, tía? —interrumpió Sasuke. Tsunade guardó silencio durante un momento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

—Dos semanas —respondió Sasuke.

—¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo se conocen?

—Nos conocimos hace más de un mes —volvió a responder el chico.

—Le estoy preguntando a ella, Sasuke. Tú guarda silencio —ordenó la rubia—. Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron? Pues Sasuke está en su segundo año en la universidad y hasta hace poco fue la primera vez que visitó el restaurante de mi hermano, así que no logro entender.

—Eh, él y yo nos conocimos por accidente. Un día casi me atropella y después de ver cómo me encontraba no pudimos dejar de platicar... lo demás es historia antigua.

—Ya veo. Y dime, ¿a qué universidad planeas ir? ¿irás con mi sobrino a la Universidad Central?

—Aún no lo sé. Todavía me queda casi un año así que aun tengo que aclarar mi panorama.

—Pero planeas estudiar algo, ¿no es cierto? ¿o piensas vivir a expensas de mi sobrino?

—¡Por supuesto que no, señora! —exclamó un poco alterada al chica—. Yo no tendría por que vivir a costa de su sobrino.

—Entonces supongo que no te interesa en absoluto la fortuna a la que Sasuke tendrá derecho una vez que se gradúe, ¿no es cierto? —la expresión en el rostro de Sakura era de total sorpresa, cosa que Tsunade notó—. ¿Acaso no sabías que mi sobrino es el heredero de la cadena de hoteles Uchiha?

—Yo no sé nada de las cosas personales de su sobrino, señora —respondió Sakura mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura que, por un segundo, perdió.

—¿En verdad? - preguntó Tsunade de manera sarcástica—. Dime, ¿lo amas?

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañada Sakura. Al ver su expresión, Sasuke supuso lo peor. Comenzó a creer que era el final de todo.

—¿Que si estás enamorada de mi sobrino? —volvió a preguntar Tsunade mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Pero qué pregunto. Si sólo eres una niña, ¿cómo vas a saber lo que significa amar?

Ahora sí, Sasuke creía que todo iba a terminar. Sabía que la chica no podría dar una respuesta a esa pregunta que dejara totalmente satisfecha a su tía.

Sakura titubeó. No había imaginado que podría haber mirada más penetrante que la de Sasuke hasta que sintió los ojos de Tsunade mirándola de esa manera.

—Yo no... yo no podría describir todo lo que siento por su sobrino, Señora Senju —dijo Sakura mientras miraba a Tsunade directamente a los ojos, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la taza de té que sostenía entre sus manos—. A decir verdad, él y yo somos muy diferentes. Mis amigos dicen que yo soy como un libro abierto y que cualquiera puede saber mi estado de ánimo; A diferencia de Sasuke, pues nunca puedo adivinar lo que está sintiendo. Pero cuando lo veo a los ojos o cuando sostiene mi mano, puedo sentir que él es un gran chico con buenos sentimientos, a pesar de esa actitud arrogante que suele tener la mayor parte del tiempo. Supongo que el hecho de que seamos tan diferentes es lo que al final nos unió. Cuando estoy con él me siento completamente segura, él me da la confianza que a veces creo haber perdido, me llena de fuerza y hace que cada día que paso a su lado valga la pena —la chica hizo una pausa. Sasuke la miraba realmente sorprendido aunque ella no lo miró pues volvió a centrar su mirada en la rubia—. Así que si usted me pregunta si amo a su sobrino, entonces creo que respondería que sí —hizo otra pausa y por primera vez dirigió su mirada al pelinegro—. Te amo, Sasuke —después volvió a centrar su mirada en la taza de té.

Un silencio lleno de sorpresa reinó en la habitación.

* * *

**Editado.**


	9. Un miembro más de la familia

.

.

.

**Scene 9**_**  
**Un miembro más de la familia_

Definitivamente la respuesta que había dado Sakura a la última pregunta del interrogatorio había sorprendido a Sasuke y a Tsunade. Un enorme silencio reinó entre ellos por varios minutos.

—Bueno, no había esperado que contestaras con tanta seriedad —dijo Tsunade después de dar un suspiro—. Pero creo que estás siendo totalmente sincera y eso me agrada.

Al oírla, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron entre sí con una expresión de alivio.

—Eso significa que... —dijo el pelinegro.

—Eso no significa nada. Dije que creía que sus intenciones eran sinceras más no que apruebo la relación entre ustedes —volvió a hacer una pausa—. Sin embargo, daré un plazo de seis meses para evaluar esta relación y al final de ese tiempo diré si la apruebo o no. Además, eso dará tiempo para que tu tío Kakashi regrese y también pueda emitir su opinión, ¿quedó claro? —los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, Tsunade se puso de pie—. Ahora me retiro, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Además, tengo que ir a ver a Mikoto.

—Deja que nosotros vayamos, tía —interrumpió Sasuke—. No la he visto en los últimos días y quisiera que también la conociera.

—De acuerdo, como quieras —respondió la rubia—. Sólo asegúrate de venir directo a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Tsunade se retiró y Sasuke se dirigió junto con Sakura hacia la puerta, luego subieron al auto y dejaron la residencia.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó la pelirosa, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta. El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

En tanto, en el despacho de la casa.

—Así que por fin Sasuke-sama ha decidido iniciar una relación —dijo Shizune, que se encontraba junto a Tsunade—. Me alegro por él.

—Si, aunque es una chica bastante simple, tengo que reconocer que es bastante decidida y tiene actitudes que yo reconozco en mí cuando tenía su edad.

—¿Entonces aprobó la relación? ¿Ya va a dejar de espiar a su sobrino, Tsunade-sama?

—Aún no. Puede que la chica me haya complacido pero aún hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto. Conozco a mi sobrino y tengo el presentimiento de que no está siendo totalmente sincero. Además, no creo que duren juntos tanto tiempo.

—¿A qué se refiere Tsunade-sama?

La rubia se recargó por completo en el sillón y soltó un suspiro. —Verás, les dije que tenían un plazo de seis meses en los que yo 'evaluaría' la relación. Si después de ese tiempo yo la aprobaba, podrían hacerla realmente oficial —la chica la miró con cara de no entender del todo—. Conozco muy bien a Sasuke y sé que, a menos que decida tomar las cosas con seriedad, tarde o temprano terminará aburriéndose y esa relación terminará. Mi sobrino aún no está preparado para iniciar otra relación tan larga.

Después de varios minutos de trayecto, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a un edificio al otro lado de la ciudad. Ambos bajaron del auto y entraron al lugar, luego se quedaron de pie en lo que parecía ser una sala de espera.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó la pelirosa. De nuevo no hubo respuesta sólo silencio. _«__A lo mejor voy a conocer a su madre»._

—Debo reconocer que —comenzó a hablar, inesperadamente, Sasuke—, fue sorprendente cómo respondiste la última pregunta. Lograste dejar a mi tía sin palabras y eso es algo realmente difícil de conseguir —Sakura lo miraba sorprendida—. A decir verdad, a mí también me sorprendió lo que dijiste, ¡por un momento llegué a pensar que era cierto, no te vayas a enamorar de mí, eh! —dijo el chico cambiando su tono de voz, notándose la burla.

—Pues ni te emociones —respondió la pelirosa al notar la arrogancia en la voz de Sasuke—. Yo no estaba pensando en ti cuando dije eso.

—Lo sé —dijo el pelinegro con su característica actitud—. Probablemente pensaste en algún chico que te rechazó antes, ¿o por qué no? En ese amigo tuyo con cara de idiota, ¿cómo se llama? Creo que su nombre es Naru—

Sasuke se vio interrumpido por una cachetada de Sakura.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de él, ¿me oíste? —dijo furiosa la ojiverde mientras lo miraba fijamente—. ¡No te voy a permitir que insultes a Naruto o a cualquiera de mis amigos!

Todo el escándalo ocasionó que las demás personas que se encontraban ahí voltearan a verlos. Al notarlo, Sasuke tomó con rudeza a Sakura de un brazo llevándosela fuera de la sala.

—¡Sueltame! —gritó Sakura mientras luchaba por soltarse de Sasuke—. ¡Dije que me sueltes!

—¿Qué diablos te sucede? —preguntó molesto el chico mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la empujaba contra la pared. La chica juntó fuerzas y empujó a Sasuke.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó el pelinegro mientras le agarraba por la muñeca.

—¡Sueltame! —gritó Sakura, zafándose—. No pienso seguir con esto, puedo aceptar que te la pases burlándote de mí todo el tiempo, incluso soportar todos esos comentarios idiotas que sueles hacer —dijo con gran enojo la pelirosa—. Pero no voy a aceptar que insultes a las personas que son realmente importantes para mí, ¿entendiste? Tal vez tú no sepas lo que significa tener a personas así en tu vida pero no voy a permitir que hables mal de mis amigos, para mí esto se acabó. Búscate a alguien más para que te ayude, ya veré la forma de pagarte, yo me largo —sentenció la chica mientras caminaba hacia la salida ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke. Entonces el chico reaccionó.

—¡Sakura, espera! —exclamó mientras la alcanzaba, luego inesperadamente la rodeó con su brazo y la arrinconó entre la pared y uno de los enormes ventanales del lugar.

—¿Qué... qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó molesta la ojiverde mientras se intentaba deshacer de los brazos de Sasuke—. ¡Suéltame!

—Escucha... por favor, escúchame. ¿Ves a ese chico que se encuentra cruzando la calle? —preguntó el pelinegro al ver que Sakura se estaba tranquilizando—. El de cabello gris y anteojos.

—¿Qué hay con él? —preguntó desganada al chica.

—Su nombre es Kabuto y trabaja para mi tía. Probablemente ella lo mandó a seguirnos.

—Eso ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo... te dije que se acabó —dijo la chica mientras lo empujaba, luego comenzó a caminar hasta que Sasuke la tomó por la muñeca otra vez.

—Espera, Sakura, tú no... —dijo el ojinegro sin terminar al escuchar que alguien decía su nombre.

—¿Uchiha-san? —preguntó una mujer joven, de unos veinticinco años con el cabello castaño—. Es un gusto volver a verlo, creíamos que su tía vendría hoy por Mikoto —mientras la oían, Sasuke y Sakura recobraban la compostura que habían perdido hacía varios minutos.

—Eh... sí. Hubo un cambio de planes y me pidió que yo viniera —respondió Sasuke habiendo recuperado su personalidad habitual.

—Entonces sígame —dijo la mujer—, ella ya lo está esperando.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la mano y se dispuso a seguir a la mujer, pero la pelirosa se mantuvo firme. Entonces, el chico se acercó al rostro de Sakura, la miró fijamente y preguntó, —¿No quieres conocerla? —la ojiverde dudó, pero al final su curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella y se dejó guiar por el pelinegro. Después de caminar por un largo pasillo, la mujer entró a un aula y salió tomada de la mano con una pequeña niña de no más de cinco años, piel blanca y cabello y ojos negros. Al verla Sasuke, que se encontraba a varios pasos de ella, gritó.

—¡Mikoto! —cuando la niña lo oyó, volteó a verlo, una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y corrió a abrazarlo mientras Sasuke se ponía de rodillas para estar a su altura—. ¡Hola princesa! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el chico con un tono de voz que Sakura nunca había escuchado—. ¿Te divertiste hoy en la escuela?

La niña sólo asintió con la cabeza, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura.

—Su nombre es Sakura —dijo Sasuke al notar que la niña la miraba—. Es mi novia, ¿verdad que es linda? —al oírlo, Sakura se sorprendió aún más mientras que la niña asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke se puso de pie y tomó a la niña de la mano—. Ella es Mikoto Uchiha, mi hermana menor.

___«_¿Hermana?», entonces reaccionó. —Hola nena —dijo Sakura mientras se ponía en cuclillas y le sonreía—. Mi nombre es Sakura, mucho gusto.

—Ven —dijo Sasuke mientras volvía a tomar de la mano a Sakura.

Los tres salieron del lugar caminando. Después de unas cuadras llegaron al parque central de Konoha, el lugar era enorme, ahí compraron un helado luego se sentaron junto al río mientras lo comían. Minutos más tarde, Sakura y Mikoto estaban intentando darle de comer a las palomas mientras Sasuke las observaba sentado en una banca. Las dos parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho, se podían oír las risas de Sakura por todas partes y aunque seguía manteniendo su pose de siempre, Sasuke también estaba disfrutando el momento. Cuando el cielo comenzó a tornarse naranja, Sasuke se puso de pie y se acercó a ellas.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo. Ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza para luego empezar a caminar de regreso al auto, esta vez Mikoto tomada de las manos de Sasuke y Sakura. Cuando estuvieron de regreso en la casa de Tsunade, fue ésta quien los recibió. Al ver a la niña, la saludó efusivamente cosa que sorprendió a Sakura pues no lograba entender como todos cambiaban de actitud al estar con la niña, incluso el 'chico témpano' como sus amigas habían nombrado a Sasuke.

—Te dije que la trajeras temprano a casa —dijo Tsunade en tono serio una vez que la niña subió a su habitación—. ¿Ya viste la hora?

—Si, sé que es un poco tarde, pero es que quería que Mikoto conviviera un poco con Sakura, así que fuimos al parque y nos entretuvimos mas de lo planeado, perdón.

—Hmph, pues que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿entendiste? —el chico asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento, Mikoto bajó por las escaleras—. Ahora vayamos al comedor, supongo que se quedarán a cenar, ¿no?

—Lo lamento tía, pero creo que ya es un poco tarde y Sakura tiene que estudiar para sus exámenes.

—Entiendo —dijo la rubia—. Entonces la invitación queda abierta, Sakura-san.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Nosotros nos retiramos —dijo Sasuke para luego pararse en cuclillas frente a Mikoto—. Prométeme que te vas a portar bien mientras yo no esté, ¿de acuerdo? —la niña asintió con la cabeza—. Ven acá —dijo Sasuke mientras la atraía hacia él para abrazarla. Luego le susurró al oído—, recuerda que te quiero mucho —finalmente se volvió a poner de pie.

—Adiós Miko-chan —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras veía a la niña—. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, otro día volvemos a jugar en el parque, ¿te parece? —la niña asintió con la cabeza.

Luego Sasuke y Sakura se despidieron de Tsunade y dejaron el lugar en el auto. Los dos iban auto sin decir palabra alguna. Para Sakura, ese día realmente había estado agitado, primero haber conocido a Tsunade Senju, una gran exponente de la moda en el mundo, y luego enterarse de que Sasuke tenía una hermanita pequeña y que la niña era totalmente adorable. Llevaba tan sólo unos días fingiendo ser la novia de Sasuke, pero ese día había conocido más de él de lo que hubiera esperado. Tantos pensamientos daban vueltas en la cabeza de Sakura, que tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de que no iban rumbo a su apartamento.

—¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? —preguntó la pelirosa.

—Vamos a cenar, debes tener hambre, ¿no es cierto?

—No mucha, en realidad quisiera irme a mi casa ahora.

—Iremos a cenar y después te llevo a tu casa —la chica sólo soltó un suspiro, sabía que eso había sido una orden.

Después de algunos minutos, llegaron al restaurante de un lujoso hotel en el centro de Konoha. Se sentaron en una mesa a lado de las ventanas y Sasuke ordenó por ambos. Después de cenar, pidieron el postre acompañado de una taza de café.

—Tu hermanita es muy linda. En realidad, no se parecen en nada —dijo Sakura en tono de broma. Sasuke sólo esbozó una media sonrisa ante el comentario—. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas nunca oí su voz.

—Eso es porque Mikoto no habla.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —dijo Sasuke, luego hizo una pausa y tomó un poco de café—. Antes hablaba, pero un día simplemente dejó de hacerlo.

El semblante de Sakura dejó notar cierta tristeza. —¿Tus padres lo saben?

—Mis padres están muertos —respondió el pelinegro—. Murieron cuando Mikoto era tan sólo un bebé, pero ella dejó de hablar hace un par de años. Es por eso que va a terapia.

—Entiendo, pobre Miko-chan, a pesar de eso, realmente es adorable —dijo la pelirosa en un suspiro, luego el silencio se hizo presente nuevamente.

—Sakura, yo... —comenzó a decir seriamente el chico—, lamento haber dicho esas cosas sobre tu amigo. Tienes razón, yo no soy quien para atreverme a hacer un juicio sobre tus conocidos. Espero que me disculpes.

Sakura realmente se sorprendió. A pesar de que las palabras salían con trabajo de su boca, pudo sentir que el chico era sincero. —Yo... también quiero disculparme, a veces tengo una forma de reaccionar bastante explosiva y exagerada, creo que se me pasó un poco la reacción en la guardería.

Después de esas disculpas mutuas, nuevamente el silencio reinó entre ellos dos.

* * *

**Editado.**


	10. Los términos del contrato

.

.

.

**Scene 10 **_**  
**Los términos del contrato_

El silencio se había prolongado por varios minutos, Sakura sólo miraba por la ventana del restaurante a la vez que tomaba un poco de café o comía un trozo del pastel que les habían servido. Sasuke rompió el silencio.

—Ahora, quiero que las cosas queden muy claras. Tú y yo hicimos un trato, y no voy a tolerar que vuelvas a intentar romper el convenio antes de lo que habíamos quedado, ¿de acuerdo? —hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de café—. Eso también es parte del trato.

—Es que eso es lo que no entiendo —interrumpió Sakura—. ¿En qué consiste el trato? ¿Cuáles son las condiciones? Tú sólo me dijiste que tenía que fingir ser tu novia, pero te la pasas dándome órdenes como si fueras mi dueño, simplemente no entiendo.

Sasuke se quedó pensando durante un momento. —Tienes razón, nunca hemos fijado las cláusulas del contrato. Creo que debemos definirlas ahora —la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron en el restaurante durante un par de horas más. A veces parecía que discutían por no estar de acuerdo en las cosas que Sasuke escribía en una servilleta de papel, pero al final ambos parecieron llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo ahora? —preguntó el pelinegro a lo que Sakura asintió con la cabeza—. Toma, de ahora en adelante, tú tendrás el contrato. Vamos, ya es tarde.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y dejaron el lugar. Sasuke fue a dejar a Sakura hasta su apartamento y luego se retiró.

Después de clases, Sakura se encontraba en el techo de la escuela junto con Ino y Hinata.

—¿Así que eso fue lo que sucedió el fin de semana, eh? Con razón el sábado que fui a buscarte a tu apartamento nadie me abrió, creí que estabas en casa de Kurenai-sensei, ¡Por suerte no se me ocurrió hablarte allá!

—Lo lamento, es que él llegó sin avisarme.

—¿Entonces ya definieron bien su acuerdo? —preguntó Hinata.

—Si, éste es el contrato —respondió Sakura mientras les mostraba la servilleta de papel.

—¿Una servilleta? —dijo Ino—. ¿No pudo haber encontrado otra cosa? Además de ser arrogante, ¿también es tacaño?

—Es que estábamos cenando en un restaurante, y fue lo único que teníamos a la mano.

Sakura, Ino y Hinata se sentaron en el piso recargadas en la pared mientras las dos últimas leían el contrato. El papel decía así:

_**"Acuerdo Uchiha-Haruno**_

_Sakura Haruno se compromete a fingir ser novia de Sasuke Uchiha durante seis meses a cambió de 57500 dólares._

_**Cláusulas:**_

_1. Los 57500 serán depositados en la cuenta bancaria de Sakura Haruno al día siguiente del convenio._

_2. Durante los seis meses que dure el contrato, Sakura Haruno fingirá ser novia de Sasuke Uchiha teniendo en cuenta las actitudes que ello implica, con el fin de que nadie sospeche de la farsa. Sin embargo, el contacto físico se limitará a tomarse la mano o besos en la mejilla en caso de ser necesario cuando se encuentren en público._

_3. No habrá ningún tipo de relación sentimental ni sexual entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, quienes verán esto como sólo un negocio._

_4. Durante el tiempo que dure el acuerdo, ninguno de los dos podrá salir con alguien más._

_5. En el momento que uno de los dos infrinja el acuerdo, éste quedará anulado completamente. _

_6. En caso de ser Sakura Haruno quien viole una de las cláusulas, deberá pagar de inmediato los 57500 con intereses teniendo un plazo de 24 horas. Si Sasuke Uchiha es el que infringe el acuerdo, liberará inmediatamente a Sakura Haruno de la deuda."_

—Impresionante, vaya que si lo están tomando muy en serio, ¿no te parece? —dijo la rubia, a lo que Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que esto es lo mejor, así al menos ya sé que él no puede controlar mi vida por completo.

—Yo también creo que es bueno que hayan definido las cosas por fin —comentó Hinata—. Tal vez así las cosas sean más sencillas para ambos, ¿no crees?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. —Tienes razón, en estos día he tratado de controlarme bastante, aunque sus actitudes siguen sacándome de quicio, algunas veces quisiera agarrar su cabeza y—

—¡Así que aquí están! —exclamó Naruto al ver a las tres chicas ahí—. Vamos, es hora de irnos.

Al oírlo, las tres se pusieron de pie y los cuatro de dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Entonces Naruto se detuvo.

—Eh... Hinata-chan, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —dijo el rubio mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Las tres chicas se detuvieron en seco.

—Ven Ino, vamos por las cosas —dijo Sakura mientras tomaba de la mano a la rubia.

—Si, dejemos a los niños solos —comentó Ino mientras una risita escapaba por sus labios.

Hinata estaba inmóvil, completamente sonrojada. Nunca antes se había quedado a solas así con Naruto. Era cierto que a veces cuando iban a dejar o a recoger a Sakura al restaurante iban sólo ellos dos pero el chico actuaba como siempre. Ahora, Naruto lucía distinto, había una expresión seria en su rostro bastante rara en él.

En tanto, Ino y Sakura habían regresado al salón de clases del grupo de Sakura donde las esperaban los demás.

—¿Y Naruto y Hinata? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Se quedaron en el techo —respondió Ino dando un suspiro—. Parece que Naruto tenía algo importante que decirle a Hinata. Tal vez por fin le dice que le gusta.

—Es lo más probable —dijo Kiba mientras contenía la risa—. Sobretodo después de lo de ayer, ¿verdad, Gaara?

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sakura.

—Ayer Kiba y yo fuimos a casa de Naruto a estudiar, según nosotros, pero terminamos haciendo lo mismo.

—Escribiendo canciones —comentó Ino—. Raro en ustedes.

—¡No es para tanto! —dijo Kiba—. El punto es que Naruto está escribiendo una nueva canción y no recuerdo por qué razón salió Hinata-chan a colación y nosotros empezamos a bromear sobre sus sentimientos por Hinata, pero lo mejor fue el comentario de Gaara.

—¿Qué le dijiste Gaara? —preguntó Sakura.

—Pues entre Kiba y yo empezamos a buscar que Naruto aceptara lo que siente por Hinata, pero él sólo nos decía que Hinata era muy especial, pero que no había nada entre ellos, que era una chica tierna, que era importante para él pero no nos decía nada más. Entonces se me ocurrió decirle que si él no se decidía entonces yo iba a invitar a salir a Hinata.

—Entonces Naruto le gritó a Gaara: '¡Te acercas a Hinata-chan y juro que te parto la cara y dejamos de ser amigos! ¿Entendiste?'. Y se salió furioso de su habitación. Casi tira la puerta y como estaba tan enojado no se fijó por donde pisaba y terminó cayéndose por las escaleras—. En ese momento Kiba no pudo más y se empezó a carcajear. Los demás también rieron al oír la historia. —Pasó como una hora antes de que lográramos hacerle entender que Gaara sólo bromeaba. Fue tan gracioso, realmente creyó que él había hablado en serio.

—Yo sólo lo hice para que Naruto se diera cuenta de lo que siente y creo que funcionó —dijo Gaara mientras sonreía.

Kiba dio un gran suspiro. —¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Aún nos queda más de una hora antes de que Ino y Sakura se vayan a trabajar, pero no podemos practicar porque se lo prometimos a Iruka-sensei—. Todos guardaron silencio por un rato, a ninguno se le ocurría nada.

—Yo tengo una duda Sakura —interrumpió Ino—, ¿Cuál era el cover que te dio Naruto la otra vez? Cuando Sasuke-kun casi te atropella.

—Ah, la canción se llama _'You Raise Me Up'_, es una canción de Secret Garden —explicó la ojiverde a sus amigos—. Aunque aún no sé para que me la dio. No la hemos practicado ni nada.

—¿Puedes cantar una parte, Sakura? —pidió Shikamaru—. Ya he oído esa canción antes pero tengo curiosidad de oír como la cantas —los demás apoyaron la petición.

—De acuerdo —dijo la pelirosa soltando un suspiro.

_When I'm down and all my soul so wearied_

_When troubles comes and my heart burdened be_

_Then I'm still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit a while with me..._

_You raise me up so I can't stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_And I'm strong when I'm on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be..._

_There is no life, no life without its hunger_

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly_

_But when you come and I'm filled with wonder _

_**[Lena Park / Inori~You raise me up / You raise me up]**_

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron de pie, completamente en silencio viendo el suelo hasta que Naruto, después de varios minutos, se armó de valor y tragó saliva.

—Hi-Hinata-chan, yo, verás, yo, tú, bueno, lo que quiero decir, bueno, tú, creo que tú, la verdad yo, no se si tú, tal vez, yo —tartamudeó Naruto. _«__¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no puedo hablar?»._

_«Tal vez sea algo realmente malo lo que le sucede»,_ pensó la ojiperla al ver lo difícil que resultaba para Naruto hablar. —Na-Naruto-kun, s-si es algo tan difícil pu-puedes de-decírmelo otro día.

—No, espera, por favor, dame un segundo —dijo el rubio mientras inhalaba profundamente. Entonces oyó la voz de Sakura y fue como si le estuviera dando su apoyo: '_Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity...'_

—Hinata, yo... —comenzó Naruto. _'You raise me up so I can't stand on mountains' —_Desde la primera vez que te vi, he pensado que eres una chica bastante especial —hizo una pausa._ 'You raise me up to walk on stormy seas'_ —Siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme y siempre dices algo que me sube el ánimo. Sé que la verdad soy un poco tonto y no sé por qué, pero desde que te conozco yo, pues yo, la verdad es que... —respiró profundamente. _'__Oh I'm strong when I'm on your shoulders'_ —¡Me gustas Hinata! —gritó Naruto. _'__You raise me up to more than I can be...'_

La ojiperla se quedó en shock, desde que conocía a Naruto siempre había estado enamorada de él y ahora el rubio le decía que él también sentía lo mismo. Sintió que su corazón le latía a mil por hora y que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, fue tanta la mezcla entre impresión y felicidad que no lo resistió y se desmayó cayendo en los brazos de Naruto, su amor.

_'You raise me up... to more than... I can be...'_

Mientras tanto, de regreso en el salón de clases, todos habían quedado encantados con la voz de Sakura, sin duda la ojiverde era realmente talentosa. Con su canto podía llevar a las personas de la tristeza a la felicidad en tan sólo un momento, y era justo eso lo que había sucedido en ese instante.

—¡Me encanta tu voz, Sakura! —dijo Lee—. Podría quedarme todo el día escuchándote cantar sin descanso.

—¡Realmente tu voz es magnífica, Sakura! —exclamó Shikamaru—. ¿De verdad no piensas asistir al conservatorio?

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza. —Yo... no creo que pueda ser capaz de sobrevivir sólo como cantante. Es cierto que me gusta mucho hacerlo y gracias a Naruto este sentimiento de libertad cuando canto ha ido en aumento pero aún así —los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas como si un recuerdo que la atormentara cruzara por su mente en ese instante—. Yo... no puedo —tomó su mochila y salió corriendo del salón.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles al verla salir. Un silencio, bastante extraño en ese grupo de amigos, hizo acto de presencia por algunos minutos.

—Después de todo, aún no logra superarlo —dijo Gaara.

—Nada de lo que hacemos parece ayudarla —comentó Kiba—. Me gustaría que pudiéramos hacer algo más por ella.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es estar junto a ella —dijo Ino—. Hay que evitar que se sienta así, somos sus amigos y somos lo único que le queda ahora.

Todos se volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras esperaban a Naruto y a Hinata. Después de correr por varios minutos, Sakura se encontraba caminando en el centro de Konoha hasta que llegó al restaurante. Se dirigió a los vestidores, se cambió y salió para empezar a trabajar.

—Hoy llegaste temprano, Sakura-san—espera un momento, ¿no ibas a ausentarte esta semana? —preguntó la gerente, luego miró su rostro—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. —Quisiera trabajar esta tarde.

—Ya veo —dijo la gerente y luego la miró nuevamente—. Seguro que quieres trabajar porque quieres ver a tu novio, ¿verdad? —soltó un suspiro—. El amor de jóvenes siempre tan tierno.

—No... no es... —Sakura se quedó inmóvil, no se había imaginado que la gerente pudiera llegar a pensar eso, pero sabía que intentar excusarse sería inútil. Dio un suspiro, se dirigió la cocina y comenzó a trabajar.

* * *

**Editado.**


	11. ¿Período de regularización?

.

.

.

**Scene 11**_**  
**__¿Período de regularización? ¿Y las vacaciones?_

El período de exámenes por fin estaba a punto de terminar, las vacaciones sin duda cada vez estaban más cerca. Todos estaban relajados, pero ¿qué había pasado con Naruto y Hinata? Ese día:

_*Flashback*_

_Unos hermosos ojos perla comenzaban a abrirse de nuevo lentamente mientras se escuchaba, —Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, ¿puedes oírme? Hinata._

_—Na-Naruto-kun —comenzó a decir titubeante la chica—. ¿Q-qué pasó?_

_—¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! —dijo el rubio aliviado mientras aún la sostenía entre sus brazos—. Te desmayaste._

_—Yo... no, lo único que recuerdo es que tú —dijo mientras se intentaba poner de pie—, tú... no. No creo. No. Tal vez yo... estaba soñando porque tú no—_

_—¿Yo no qué, Hinata-chan? —preguntó Naruto mientras se le acercaba._

_—Que tú—_

_—Hinata-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó el rubio—. ¿Cómo debo interpretar ese desmayo?_

_—¿Interpretar?_

_Naruto agachó la cabeza en señal de resignación. __—_No me digas que no lo recuerdas, tanto trabajo que me costó decírtelo.

_—Yo... recuerdo algo pero... __—_intentó explicar la ojiperla pero el rubio no la escuchaba.

___—_Si, ya sabía yo que una chica tan increíble como tú _—_iba diciendo el ojiazul mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras_—_, no sentiría jamás algo por mí.

___—_E-espera, Naruto-kun _—_dijo Hinata mientras estiraba su mano_—_. Yo... yo también estoy e-enamorada... de ti _—_susurró, sin embargo el rubio alcanzó a oírlo.

___—_¿De verdad? _—_preguntó el chico mientras se volvía para verla. La ojiperla asintió con la cabeza, su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado.

_La cara de Naruto se vio enmarcada por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y la cargó dando un giro con ella._

_*Fin del flashback*_

Sí, Naruto y Hinata llevaban casi cuatro días de ser novios aunque sólo se veían en la escuela y aún no habían tenido su primera cita, dado que el chico seguía castigado. Pero los exámenes habían terminado, así que el castigo igual.

___—_Se acabó el tiempo ___—_dijo Kurenai después de mirar su reloj___—_. Dejen de escribir, coloquen sus lápices en la mesa y pasen los exámenes de atrás hacia adelante___—. _Un par de minutos después, Kurenai tenía todos los exámenes en el escritorio. —Mucha suerte a todos, aunque creo que algunos necesitarán más que eso —dijo al ver la expresión de Naruto—. De cualquier manera, hoy no tendrán clase con Anko-sensei así que pueden considerar estas ultimas dos horas como un período libre. Mucha suerte, nos vemos el lunes.

En cuanto Kurenai cruzó la puerta, todos se pusieron de pie, algunos salieron a la cafetería mientras que otros se ponían a platicar en grupo. Sakura, Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en las sillas alrededor del lugar donde estaba Shikamaru ya que éste no quería mover ni un sólo músculo.

—¿Otra vez no respondiste nada, Shika? —preguntó Sakura.

___—_La verdad todo esto se me hace muy molesto, así que me quedé dormido.

Al oírlo, todos soltaron un suspiro.

___—_Eso significa que esta vez tampoco contestaste nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata.

___—_¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo! —exclamó Naruto—. De alguna manera siempre terminas pasando toda las materias, ¿qué clase de truco utilizas, eh?

___—_Yo no uso nada —respondió Shikamaru—. ¿Acaso no es suficiente con haber escuchado las cosas una vez para que te las aprendas?

Todos lo miraron con cara de extrañeza. Incluso para Hinata, tener un buen puntaje implicaba un gran sacrificio de varias horas de estudio, pero desde que conocían a Shikamaru, nunca lo habían visto estudiar, mover un dedo en los exámenes, entregar tareas o participar en clases y de algún modo, sus calificaciones siempre habían sido casi perfectas después de presentar los exámenes de recuperación, cosa que aún ellos, que lo conocían desde hacía varios años, no podían explicarse.

___—_Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian —dijo Sakura para después soltar un suspiro.

Finalmente, después del largo día, Naruto y los demás se dirigieron al gimnasio para ensayar después de una larga semana. Al llegar, Kiba corrió hasta el estrado.

___—_¡Amor mío, hemos estado separados tanto tiempo, creí que no lo soportaría! —exclamó al hallarse nuevamente detrás de su batería. Entonces sintió una mirada asesina proveniente de una rubia que estaba justo frente a él.

___—_¡Con que tu amor, eh! —dijo la chica, luego dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las gradas—. Entonces supongo que como es una relación tan formal ya no tienes espacio para mí, ¿verdad?

—No, Ino, espera —dijo Kiba mientras corría hacia la rubia, luego la abrazó—. Esta relación es bastante liberal, a ella no le importará que pase algo de tiempo contigo—. La chica lo miró, luego se deshizo de su brazo y lo empujó.

—¡En tus sueños, Inuzuka, has perdido tu oportunidad!

Todos se rieron por tan graciosa escena, excepto Gaara que sólo soltó un suspiro.

—Cuando aprenderá —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Bien, ¿están listos? —preguntó el rubio a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¡vamos a comenzar!

Pero justo antes de que las primeras notas comenzaran a sonar, se escuchó una voz que provenía desde la entrada.

—¡Esperen un momento! —gritó la voz mientras se acercaba.

—¡Iruka-sensei! —exclamó Sakura al ver al hombre que caminaba por el gimnasio.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí?

—Pues vamos a ensayar, sensei —respondió Naruto—. ¿Viniste a escucharnos? He escrito varias canciones desde la última vez y...

—Por supuesto que no. Teníamos un trato, ¿ya lo olvidaron?

—Pero el período de exámenes ya terminó —argumentó Gaara—. Ese es el trato, ¿no?

—No. El trato era que ustedes tocarían aquí si obtenían buenos puntajes, y que no tocarían durante el período de exámenes hasta que recibieran sus calificaciones, ¿no es cierto? —todos asintieron con la cabeza—. Es cierto que hoy terminó su período, pero las calificaciones no se las entregan sino hasta el lunes, por lo que deben retirarse en este instante. Además, mi hermano—digo, el director Asuma regresará en una media hora, y si los oye tocar saben lo que pasará, ¿no es cierto?—. Todos volvieron a asentir con la cabeza—. Bueno, entonces guarden sus instrumentos y vayan a casa. Ya podrán tocar el lunes o el martes y entonces si vendré a verlos —finalizó Iruka brindándoles una tierna sonrisa.

Después de oírlo, Gaara, Naruto e Ino guardaron los instrumentos en sus respectivos estuches, luego todos salieron del gimnasio en compañía de Iruka, el consejero estudiantil.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué no nos dejaste ensayar ni cinco minutos, Iruka-sensei? Pudimos—

—¡No seas tonto Naruto! —interrumpió Shikamaru—. Iruka-sensei tiene razón. Si el director los oía tocar podría haber llamado a nuestros padres e incluso sancionarnos por no cumplir una orden que él dio. Deberías de estarle agradecido.

—Shika tiene razón —añadió Sakura—. Gracias, Iruka-sensei.

—No tienen nada que agradecer. Ahora váyanse a casa, nos vemos el lunes.

Después de decir eso, todos se despidieron de Iruka y se retiraron a sus casas. Luego de cuatro días, que para la mayoría parecieron una eternidad, por fin llegó el tan ansiado miércoles, pues la publicación de las calificaciones se había pospuesto. Durante el período de descanso los puntajes fueron colocados en el tablero de anuncios de la planta baja del edificio principal. Al llegar Sakura y Hinata, notaron como una gran aura oscura rodeaba a sus amigos.

—H-Hola chicos —dijo titubeante Sakura al ver a sus amigos cabizbajos—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ya vimos las calificaciones del período —respondió Gaara que se encontraba totalmente tranquilo—. Y pues ellos...

—Asuma-sensei los mandó llamar —complementó Tenten que también estaba bastante tranquila.

Sakura y Hinata se acercaron a la pizarra. Hinata había obtenido el primer lugar de puntaje en ese período nuevamente, Gaara había quedado en segundo lugar, Sakura en quinto y Tenten en noveno. En cuanto a sus amigos...

_*Flashback* (20 minutos antes)_

_—¡Esto es intolerable! —gritaba Asuma a los alumnos que se encontraban presentes en su oficina—. Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Lee, Nara y también usted Uzumaki, ¿cómo es posible que hayan tenido puntajes tan bajos durante los dos períodos de exámenes que llevamos? —todos lo miraban con cara de arrepentimiento—. Está decidido, vendrán durante tres semanas más a clases de regularización, ¿quedó claro?_

_—Pero director Sarutobi —intentó argumentar Naruto—. Son vacaciones._

_—Pues no tendrán vacaciones entonces._

_—Pe-pero..._

_—¡Eso fue una orden, señor Uzumaki! Ahora retírense._

_*Fin del flashback*_

—Así que eso fue lo que sucedió —dijo Sakura mientras daba un gran suspiro al ver a sus amigos llorando desconsoladamente—. ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? Porque eso significa que nosotros no cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato con Iruka-sensei.

—Supongo que no tocaremos hasta que ellos terminen sus clases de regularización —dijo Gaara mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¡Gomenasai! —exclamaron Naruto, Ino y Kiba al mismo tiempo.

—Tranquilícense chicos —continuó Sakura—. Nosotros vendremos a apoyarlos durante su período de regularización, no se preocupen.

En ese instante, sonó la campana de la escuela indicando el reinicio de las clases.

Horas más tarde, en la Universidad Central de Konoha, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas exteriores de la cafetería principal leyendo un par de libros.

—Si sigues leyendo aquí, tu cerebro terminará por derretirse —dijo un chico de cabello castaño que se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede, Neji? —preguntó Sasuke sin levantar la vista.

—Vengo a avisarte que los de la clase van a ir a beber el próximo viernes al bar de la otra vez, ¿te acuerdas? Y quería saber si también vas a ir.

—Lo lamento, pero ya tengo planes.

—Ah, es cierto. Ahora que la estás haciendo de niñero con una chica de preparatoria supongo que tienes muchas cosas que enseñarle, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Neji con un tono bastante sospechoso. El pelinegro cerró su libro y miró a su amigo.

—Te equivocas, Neji. El hecho de que Sakura esté en preparatoria y sea tres años menor que yo, no significa que sea una niña. Al contrario, creo que ella es mucho más madura que muchas chicas de aquí. Y sobre los planes que tengo, el sábado es la inauguración de un nuevo hotel en el País de los Campos de Arroz, así que tengo que estar presente.

—Ya veo, pero aún no entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que le viste? Digo, después de _ella_, no creí que tus gustos hubieran cambiado tanto, ¿o sí?

—Ni siquiera conoces a Sakura —respondió Sasuke mientras comenzaba a leer su libro otra vez.

—Te equivocas, yo... —Neji no terminó de hablar cuando escuchó su celular—. Permíteme un segundo. Hola, ah, Temari. Mi amor, no, estoy en la cafetería con Sasuke. Sí, dijo que no puede ir, ¿dónde estás? Ok, te veo allá en diez minutos. Sí, yo también te amo. Adiós.

—Creo que alguien se está convirtiendo en un mandilón —dijo el pelinegro de manera sarcástica con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

—Ha ha ha, Sasuke. Búrlate si quieres. Cuando tú seas el que esté así, entonces seré yo quien se burle de ti. Ahora me tengo que ir pues mi chica me está esperando —dijo Neji mientras se ponía de pie.

—Claro, nos vemos luego —respondió Sasuke con la mirada en su lectura.

El resto de la semana pasó sumamente rápido. Por fin llegó el viernes y aunque para la mayoría significaba el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, para Naruto y compañía significaba que aún les esperaban tres semanas más de clases de regularización.

Sakura había llegado al restaurante más temprano de lo planeado, se puso el uniforme y comenzó a trabajar. La tarde se fue volando, mientras estaba trabajando, el pasar de las horas se aceleraba y a pesar de negarlo, había notado la ausencia de Sasuke.

___«_Me pregunto ¿por qué no habrá llegado aún? ¿habrá sucedido algo malo?», pensaba Sakura mientras dejaba de limpiar una mesa. Entonces oyó una voz sumamente cerca de ella.

—Deja de pensar en tonterías y ponte a trabajar —le susurró Sasuke al oído, lo que hizo que Sakura sintiera un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Volteó y vio al pelinegro frente a ella muy cerca.

—¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? —al notar el rostro de la ojiverde sonrojado y lo nerviosa que estaba en su voz, Sasuke no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa.

—Hmph. Sólo vine a revisar unos pendientes y me voy. Avísale a tus amigos que hoy no te acompañaré a tu casa, para que no te vayas sola.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó extrañada la pelirosa—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Tengo que ir al País de los Campos de Arroz, se va a inaugurar un nuevo hotel allá mañana, y tengo que estar presente.

—Ya veo. ¿Y c... cuando regresas? —preguntó Sakura agachando la cara mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

—¿No me digas que vas a extrañarme? —preguntó sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió la pelirosa—. Es para saber cuantos días voy a tener de libertad antes de volver a tener que soportar ver tu horrible cara todo el día —el pelinegro volvió a esbozar otra sonrisa. Entonces ambos se percataron de las miradas de los demás empleados. En realidad, ya se estaban acostumbrando.

—Regresó el domingo en la noche, pero si llego antes te llamo y salimos a algún lado, ¿te parece?

Sakura titubeó por unos instantes, pero al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros no le quedó más que asentir con la cabeza.

—Entonces, me voy —finalizó Sasuke para después acercarse a la chica y darle un beso en la mejilla. Cuando iba rumbo a la salida, Sakura se armó de valor.

—¡Sasuke! —el chico se detuvo en seco y dirigió su mirada hacia ella—. Que... que tengas buen viaje —dijo la ojiverde sonrojándose, el pelinegro esbozó una media sonrisa y salió del lugar.

Después de ver a Sasuke cruzar la puerta, Sakura soltó un suspiro y siguió trabajando. ___«_¿Por qué lo hice?», se preguntó la ojiverde.

* * *

**Editado.**


	12. ¡Por fin es verano!

.

.

.

**Scene 12**_**  
**¡Por fin es verano!_

Ya habían pasado casi las tres semanas de clases de regularización, sólo quedaba un día más. Aunque al principio todos lucían bastante deprimidos, pues no habían logrado convencer a Iruka de que los dejara tocar, el pasar juntos ese tiempo adicional había servido para que ciertas situaciones se aclararan o al menos tomaran forma. Ahora por las calles del centro de Konoha, iban caminando Naruto y Hinata tomados de las manos, Kiba e Ino aferrada a su brazo, Gaara y Tenten platicando muy tranquilamente y detrás de ellos, una pelirosa con cara de aburrimiento.

- _[Por alguna razón empiezo a sentirme algo incómoda]_ - iba diciendo mentalmente Sakura - _[Y pensar que por esto he tenido que aguantar sus burlas]_ - pensó recordando que cuando le dijo a Sasuke que iría a la escuela en verano, el chico por poco se muere de risa, claro metafóricamente hablando, pues sólo se dedicó a hacer sus ya clásicos comentarios, hasta le dio las tres semanas libres para que pudiera estudiar.

Luego de que regresó del País de los Campos de Arroz, Sasuke se la había pasado molestándola debido a la escuela, y nunca dejaba que la ojiverde le explicara que ella sólo acompañaba a sus amigos - la chica dio un gran suspiro - Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que la había presentado con Tsunade, Sasuke había dejado de burlarse tanto de ella, aún hacía comentarios sobre lo torpe que solía ser o sobre lo molesta que era, pero en cierto modo, después de más de un mes de estar "juntos", la actitud de Sasuke se había suavizado un poco con ella, incluso algunas veces esbozaba pequeñas sonrisas ante los comentarios espontáneos que ella solía hacer.

- _[Tal vez son alucinaciones mías, la gente no cambia]_ - pensó la chica mientras reanudaba su marcha pues sus amigos ya se habían adelantado. Al llegar a la parada de autobuses el grupo se separó: Kiba e Ino se fueron al cine, y Gaara acompañó a Tenten a su casa, quedando solamente Sakura, Naruto y Hinata.

- _[Ahora si me siento bastante incómoda] _- pensó la ojiverde al sentir que hacía mal tercio - Eh, yo mejor me voy, no quiero interrumpirlos - dijo mientras daba la vuelta.

- ¡Espera Sakura-chan! - exclamó Naruto - El que se va soy yo, mi padre pidió que lo fuera a ver a su oficina, así que tú y mi Hinata pueden ir al centro comercial a tomar un café o lo que sea.

- S-si Sakura, hace mucho que tú y yo no platicamos - dijo Hinata. Sakura soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, entonces Naruto se despidió de ambas.

Sakura y Hinata se quedaron por varios minutos sentadas en la parada de autobús pensando a dónde podrían ir, pero no lograban decidirse por ningún lado. Finalmente, luego de un rato, optaron por ir a casa de Hinata. La ojiperla pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas de todo Konoha, así que su casa era más bien una enorme mansión rodeada de inmensos jardines. Al llegar, ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Hinata para tomar ahí un poco de té.

- ¿Entonces, Sasuke-kun se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina de su tío? - preguntó Hinata.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza - La verdad eso ha hecho que esto no sea tan difícil, aunque cuando lo veo siempre termino reprimiendo mis ganas de golpearlo por todas las tonterías que dice, pero creo que después de este tiempo, me he ido acostumbrando a su personalidad arrogante y... - interrumpió Sakura cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta.

- Disculpa Hinata - dijo el chico de cabello castaño que se asomaba por la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede Neji-niisan? - preguntó la ojiperla.

- Yo, espera un momento, ¿Tú eres Sakura Haruno? - preguntó el chico después de dirigir su mirada hacia la pelirosa quien asintió con la cabeza - Entonces, ¿De hace cuánto es esa foto que tienes en tu buró Hinata? - señalando hacia una foto donde aparecían todos, excepto Tenten cuando acababan de entrar a la preparatoria.

- Eh, esa foto es de hace casi tres años, ¿Por qué? - respondió al chica.

- Wow, has cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo Sakura-chan, en verdad eres muy linda - comentó el chico haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara totalmente.

- ¡Neji-niisan! No deberías decir esas cosas - exclamó un poco sonrojada Hinata- Ya hiciste que Sakura se avergonzara.

- Tranquila hermanita, yo sólo hice ese comentario porque ahora entiendo la razón de Sasuke para estar saliendo con ella, definitivamente ese chico tiene suerte - dijo Neji. Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos, luego el chico se dirigió hacia la salida quedándose en el marco de la puerta - Ah si, Hinata, nuestro padre dijo que quería verte en su oficina una vez que tu invitada se haya retirado, ¿De acuerdo? - la ojiperla asintió con la cabeza y su hermano salió de la habitación.

- ¿El dijo... Sasuke? - preguntó Sakura un poco conmocionada.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza - Al parecer, mi hermano y Sasuke-kun son muy amigos desde la preparatoria, yo lo supe hace unos días cuando vi a mi hermano mirando la fotografía diciendo "_Cabello rosa, ojos verdes y tiene un amigo llamado Naruto, ¿En verdad se trata de ella?_" Cuando le pregunté me contó de un amigo que salía con una chica de nombre Sakura Haruno que estudiaba en el mismo colegio que yo, y le dije que eras mi amiga.

- Ya veo, en verdad que el mundo es muy pequeño.

- Bueno, no creo que sea pequeño, es sólo que a veces existen las casualidades.

Sakura y Hinata pasaron toda la tarde platicando, hasta que Sakura se fue a su casa ya entrada la noche. Días más tarde, todos habían quedado ir a la playa de vacaciones, pero Sakura había tenido que rechazar de último minuto la invitación, por causa de Sasuke, lo que ocasionó una rabieta más de Naruto.

_*Flash back*_

_Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Sasuke._

_- ¡Dame una razón! Está bien que no quieras ir, pero, ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo?_

_- Cálmate, he dicho que no._

_- ¡Pues dame una razón! No logro entender por qué quieres mantenerme aquí, sólo te estoy pidiendo un período de descanso._

_- Baja la voz, ya te dije que no, y la razón por la que no vas es porque yo no puedo ir, si alguien te ve con tus amigos puede empezar a sospechar y no pienso arriesgarme._

_Sakura lo miró con cara de incredulidad - ¿De verdad crees que me voy a tragar esa historia?_

_- No me interesa si lo crees o no, no vas a ir, y es el fin de esta conversación, ahora si ya no tienes nada más que decir, retírate, tengo muchas cosas que hacer._

_- ¡Eres un completo idiota! - exclamó la pelirosa, se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta - [Pero, ¿Quién se cree? ¿Cómo es posible que lo deje decidir por mí? Esto me está cansando] - al verla salir tan enojada, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, por alguna razón disfrutaba verla gritar de esa manera._

_*Fin del flash back*_

Había pasado ya una semana, y los amigos de Sakura regresaban ese día de su viaje. La pelirosa había entrado a la oficina.

- Disculpa Sasuke, quería preguntarte si hoy, ¿Podrías darme la tarde libre?

- ¿Para qué?

- Es que hoy mis amigos regresan del viaje a la playa que hicieron hace una semana, y me gustaría ir a recibirlos.

- ¿A qué hora llegan?

- Su tren llega a las seis.

- Tengo que recibir un encargo de mi tío, espérame hasta las cuatro y media y te acompaño.

Sakura sabía que si Sasuke iba, lo único que resultaría serían problemas, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaban de "relación" sus amigos aún no lograban llevarse bien con su "novio" - n-no es necesario, yo puedo ir sola - respondió nerviosa, entonces Sasuke levantó la mirada de los papeles que tenía en el escritorio, y la dirigió hacia ella. Sakura sabía lo que quería decir esa mirada, era la mirada de "no te estoy preguntando, es una orden", así que decidió no pelear, se resignó y asintió con la cabeza.

Eran más de las cinco y aun no llegaba el dichoso encargo que tenían que recibir. Sakura se había cambiado el uniforme hacía varios minutos y estaba sentada en la barra esperando.

- _[Le dije que iría sola pero es demasiado testarudo, ahora por su culpa no podré ir a recibirlos, tenía tantas ganas de escuchar que tal les había ido en la playa]_ - pensaba la pelirosa hasta que la voz de un hombre la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Disculpe señorita, hemos traído un encargo a nombre de Hatake Kakashi-san.

- Eh, claro, un momento - dijo la chica para después dirigirse a la oficina y avisarle a Sasuke, luego de un par de minutos ambos aparecieron en la entrada.

- Pueden colocarlo por aquí - dijo Sasuke señalando una pequeña plataforma en la zona de mesas del restaurante.

- _[¿Qué será?] -_ se preguntó Sakura. Entonces casi se desmaya al ver que se trataba de un hermoso piano de cola - No puede ser...

Sasuke firmó la entrega y los hombres se retiraron.

- ¿Qué te parece? Verdad que es hermoso - dijo el pelinegro mientras pasaba su mano sobre el instrumento, Sakura sólo lo miraba estando paralizada - Creo que le da un aire especial al lugar, ¿No crees? Mi tío Kakashi quería comprar uno hace tiempo, y por fin lo logró, ahora sólo queda esperar a que contrate a alguien para que lo toque y luego - interrumpió al ver la manera en que Sakura veía el piano, estaba impactada, más bien horrorizada - ¿Sabes tocar? - preguntó pero no hubo respuesta.

Sakura salió corriendo del lugar por la puerta trasera y Sasuke corrió tras ella, la detuvo tomando su mano y la volteó hacia él.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien? Estás pálida - dijo Sasuke notándose un poco de preocupación en su voz. Sakura comenzó a respirar lentamente buscando tranquilizarse.

- Estoy bien - dijo mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa - Es sólo que ya es tarde, y de verdad tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis amigos, es todo.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado, aunque no supo por qué se había preocupado en primer lugar, en segundos recobró su actitud de siempre - Supongo que tienes razón, vamos - dijo mientras ambos se dirigían al estacionamiento sin que Sasuke soltara la mano de la chica.

Después de varios minutos, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en el andén principal de la estación esperando la llegada del tren, la pelirosa lucía realmente ansiosa mientras que el chico mostraba una cara de apatía total. Finalmente, luego de casi media hora de espera, el tren en el que llegarían los demás apareció. Los amigos de la chica fueron de los últimos en bajar, cuando Naruto oyó que gritaban su nombre, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y alegría mientras que Sakura corrió hacia ellos lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estoy muy feliz de verte! ¡Te extrañé muchísimo, no tienes idea! - decía el rubio mientras abrazaba a su amiga. Cuando finalmente dejó de hacerlo, los demás aprovecharon para saludar a Sakura mientras a lo lejos, Sasuke observaba la escena. Parecía como si no se hubieran visto en años, y aunque al principio le pareció patético, en su interior, el chico sentía un poco de envidia.

- ¡Vamos Sakura! - exclamó Ino mientras la tomaba de la mano - Hay que ir a tu casa para que te platiquemos todo lo que nos pasó.

- Ino, e-espera - dijo la pelirosa mientras detenía el avance de su amiga - Es que no vine sola - dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sasuke.

- Ah, con que viniste con ese tarado - comentó Naruto un poco molesto.

- Déjenmelo a mí, yo lo arreglo - dijo Shikamaru mientras avanzaba hacia Sasuke. Al estar frente a él dijo - Disculpa Sasuke-san, queríamos ver si existe la posibilidad de que nos prestes a esta hermosa señorita por lo que resta del día de hoy, sé que esto es un fastidio para ti, y también se que sería aún más molesto tener que escuchar las tontas historias de adolescentes, ¿No es cierto?

Sasuke lo miró realmente extrañado, no sabía si le hablaba en serio o si se estaba burlando de él. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirosa - Hmph, haz lo que quieras - dijo dándose la vuelta caminando hacia la salida.

Sakura se sintió bastante extraña, por alguna razón pensó que Sasuke probablemente habría aceptado ir a su apartamento junto con sus amigos si ella se lo hubiera pedido, pudo ver en la mirada del chico algo de molestia.

_- [Ahora si estoy alucinando] _- pensó la chica, luego ella en compañía de todos sus amigos partieron rumbo a su apartamento. Probablemente ellos tenían mucho que contarle.

- ¡¿Puedes creerlo? Ninguno de ellos quiso prestarme un traje de baño, y tuve que quedarme dentro del agua por horas - terminó de contar Naruto, lo que ocasionó las carcajadas de todos los presentes.

- Es que era tan gracioso oírlo gritar "¡Ayúdenme acabo de perder mi traje de baño!" - comentó Kiba entre risas - Hubiera estado genial que se quedara dentro del agua por más tiempo, pero cuando llegó Gaara, se apiadó de él y fue al hotel por otro traje.

- ¿Y tú dónde estabas Hinata? - preguntó Sakura.

- Ino, Tenten, Gaara y yo habíamos ido a dar una vuelta por el centro de la villa, y cuando regresamos para cenar Shikamaru nos dijo que Naruto seguía en el agua.

Entre risas, la plática se prolongó por horas, realmente era increíble todo lo que habían pasado sus amigos en ese viaje. A pesar de que las historias le hacían mucha gracia, por instantes Sakura se entristecía al no haber estado presente en ese viaje, pensando que probablemente era el último que hubieran hecho juntos.

* * *

**Editado.**


	13. El festival de fuegos artificiales

.

.

.

**Scene 13**_**  
**El festival de fuegos artificiales_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el pequeño "incidente" en la estación de trenes, y faltaban pocos días para que las vacaciones terminaran. Durante los casi dos meses de descanso, Sakura trabajó todos los días, teniendo la posibilidad de convivir más tiempo con Sasuke.

Ahora, en su día libre, mientras se encontraba leyendo en su apartamento, se puso a pensar que ya sabía más cosas de él, sabía que tenía veinte años, que estaba estudiando Administración en la Universidad Central, y que era su segundo año ahí, sabía que le gustaba el silencio y los autos, también que odiaba las alcaparras, y que era alérgico a los gatos. Tal vez todas esas cosas eran inútiles pero ahora también ya sabía como interpretar la mayoría de las actitudes del pelinegro, podía distinguir la molestia y la tranquilidad en el mismo tono de voz que siempre ocupaba además de, algunas veces, saber su estado de ánimo aún cuando lo único que saliera de su boca fuera un "Hmph".

- Sip, definitivamente ya estoy imaginando cosas bastante raras - dijo para sí misma - Aunque, he de reconocer que - interrumpió al oír que tocaban a su puerta. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada - _[¿Quién podrá ser?]_ - Cuando abrió la puerta, realmente se sorprendió - ¿Sa... Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucede algo?

El chico se encontraba parado justo frente a ella, con las manos en su espalda - Alguien quería verte - respondió haciéndose a un lado para que Sakura pudiera ver a su acompañante.

- ¡Miko-chan! - exclamó al ver a la niña tomada de la mano de Sasuke. Sakura se agachó y la abrazó - ¡Hola nena! ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¿Nos permites pasar o piensas dejarnos aquí parados? - preguntó Sasuke. Sakura se puso de pie, y los guió hasta la sala donde Sasuke y Mikoto tomaron asiento mientras Sakura servía un poco de té - ¿Estás ocupada? ¿Prefieres que vengamos otro día?

Sakura salió de la cocina sosteniendo una charola con dos tazas de té, una de leche y un plato con galletas.

- No, la verdad sólo leía un poco y estaba pensando qué preparar para cenar ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar, Miko-chan? - preguntó a lo que la pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa - Entonces, déjame ver qué es lo que hace falta y vamos al supermercado, ¿Te parece?

- No te preocupes - interrumpió Sasuke - Podemos ir a cenar a algún restaurante, no venimos a importunarte.

- No importa, hace mucho que no cocino para más de una persona, además no tengo la menor intención en arreglarme para salir, es mi día de descanso, ¿Recuerdas? - respondió Sakura, luego se dirigió a la cocina en compañía de Mikoto.

Cuando Sasuke se quedó solo, se puso de pie y comenzó a observar, más bien a inspeccionar la habitación, recorrió el lugar hasta que se topó con un librero, y en él varias fotos de Sakura con sus padres, su abuelo y sus amigos, las miró detenidamente, y notó que la chica lucía feliz, no feliz como solía aparentar, sino realmente feliz. Un par de minutos más tarde Sakura y Mikoto regresaron a la sala.

- Bien, ya tengo la lista de lo que hace falta, Miko-chan y yo iremos al supermercado, ¿Quieres venir o prefieres esperar aquí? - preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke se puso de pie - Voy con ustedes.

Entonces los tres salieron del apartamento, bajaron las escaleras y después salieron del edificio. Al estar en la calle, Sasuke se dirigió al auto y le desactivó la alarma.

- No es necesario - dijo Sakura - El supermercado está a cuatro cuadras de aquí, podemos caminar.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro, y luego caminó junto a ellas hacia el supermercado. En el lugar, la niña estaba realmente feliz ayudando a Sakura a escoger los vegetales, luego la carne y finalmente compraron unos dulces, Sasuke lucía tranquilo, le agradaba ver a su hermanita así de contenta. Un par de horas después, ya se encontraban de regreso al apartamento. Sasuke se quedó en la sala hojeando el libro que Sakura estaba leyendo mientras ella y Mikoto preparaban la cena en la cocina. Sakura estaba cuidando una olla que tenía en el fuego, cuando Mikoto tomó un volante que estaba adherido al refrigerador para enseñárselo a la chica.

- Eh, ¿Quieres saber qué dice? - preguntó la pelirosa a lo que la niña asintió con la cabeza - Veamos, dice que dentro de una semana va a haber un festival de fuegos artificiales en la orilla del río, donde estuvimos la otra vez, ¿Recuerdas? - la niña asintió nuevamente y luego se dirigió a la sala para mostrarle el volante a su hermano.

- ¿Qué es, Mikoto? - preguntó al tomar el papel de manos de la niña para leerlo.

- Es un volante sobre el festival de fuegos artificiales que va a haber en el río - interrumpió Sakura mientras se acercaba a la sala - ¿Quieres ir Miko-chan? - la niña asintió, luego miró a Sasuke, y después a Sakura.

- Quieres que Sakura nos acompañe, ¿No es cierto? - le preguntó Sasuke y la niña volvió a asentir. Luego el pelinegro miró a la chica - Entonces Sakura, ¿Vas a acompañarnos?

La pelirosa dudó por un momento - C-claro, si Miko-chan quiere podemos ir los tres juntos.

Después de eso, los tres se dirigieron al comedor para cenar.

- Tengo que admitir que está delicioso - comentó Sasuke después de comer un poco.

- G-gracias - respondió la pelirosa.

- Aunque creo que se te pasó un poco la sal, ¿No crees?

Sakura lo miró molesta - ¿Es que nunca puedes hacer un halago sin arruinarlo?

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa - Es broma, ya te dije que estaba delicioso.

Los tres continuaron cenando tranquilamente, Sasuke seguía diciendo que le faltaba o le sobraba sal o que sabía a quemado, siempre buscando que Sakura se molestara, lo que hacía que Mikoto sonriera como nunca al ver a su hermano pelear con su "novia". Luego se quedaron en la sala viendo una película, Sakura sentada en un extremo del sofá con la cabeza de Mikoto recargada en sus piernas, y Sasuke al otro extremo con las piernas de la niña sobre las de él. Finalmente, al término de la película, Sasuke se levantó y tomó en brazos a Mikoto que estaba completamente dormida.

- Nosotros debemos irnos - dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Claro, ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarla al auto? - el chico asintió con la cabeza - Espera, deja voy por una frazada - dijo la ojiverde, fue corriendo a su habitación, y regresó con una frazada color morado con la que cubrió a Mikoto. Luego los dos bajaron por las escaleras hasta el auto de Sasuke. El pelinegro colocó a la niña en el asiento trasero y después se dirigió al otro lado para abrir la puerta.

- Sasuke, yo... - dijo la pelirosa - Sobre el festival...

- No tienes que asistir si no quieres - interrumpió.

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que yo había quedado con mis amigos para ir juntos, no me gustaría que Miko-chan pensara que no quiero ir con ella, así que si tú... puedes soportar estar con mis amigos por unas horas, creo que podríamos pasarla bien, ¿No crees?

- Hmph, tal vez - respondió Sasuke. Luego subió al auto y se fue.

Los días de la semana transcurrieron deprisa, Sakura trabajó cada día completo viendo que Sasuke seguía encargándose del restaurante a tan sólo unos días del regreso de su tío, era como si quisiera demostrarle lo eficiente que había sido con la administración del lugar. El ver que el chico podía esforzarse tanto, despertó en Sakura un gran sentimiento de respeto y admiración, pues desde que lo conoció había creído que él estaba en el restaurante sólo para pasar el tiempo, como un jovencito rico y consentido.

Había llegado el sábado. y al día siguiente sería el festival en el río. Ella ya había hablado con sus amigos quienes acordaron ser respetuosos con el chico, pero el notar que durante la semana Sasuke no le había comentado nada, hizo que Sakura pensara que probablemente ya lo había olvidado o que no quería asistir. Sin embargo, prefirió darle el beneficio de la duda y hablar con él. Así que cuando su turno terminó, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la oficina del jefe. Tocó la puerta y luego entró.

- ¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó inmediatamente el chico sin mirarla.

- Yo... yo quería saber si - la chica titubeó, pero pensando que probablemente no lo recordaría, decidió cambiar el tema - Yo vine a avisarte que todo está terminado, y si tienes mucho trabajo puedo irme a casa sola.

- No es necesario, ya terminé, ¿Puedes esperarme afuera? - respondió el pelinegro guardando unos papeles.

- Claro - dijo la ojiverde mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Y Sakura, sobre el festival de mañana, supongo que puedo pasar un par de horas con tus amigos conviviendo civilizadamente.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó, inmediatamente volteó a verlo - ¿De verdad? ¿Hablas en serio?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza - Pasaré mañana por ti a eso de las siete.

- Perdón, pero, quedé con mis amigos en el parque, ¿Te importaría que nos viéramos ahí?

- Como quieras - respondió el chico.

Sakura salió de la oficina y no pudo ocultar su felicidad, por alguna razón sentía cómo si le hubiera ganado una batalla a ese chico témpano, no podía esperar a que terminara ese día.

En la tarde del día siguiente, Sakura se encontraba con sus amigos en la entrada norte del parque central de Konoha. Todos vestían yukatas, Sakura una en color verde olivo, Hinata una de color blanco y detalles en azul rey, Ino vestía una en color morado, Tenten una rosa, Gaara una color vino, Naruto una azul rey y Kiba una de color verde olivo aunque un poco más oscura que la de Sakura.

- ¡Llevamos casi media hora esperando! - exclamó Naruto - ¿Estás segura que ese tipo va a venir? Yo creo que...

- ¡Ahí está! - exclamó Tenten, la que de todo el grupo sentía menos apatía hacia el pelinegro.

En ese momento, apareció Sasuke vestido con una yukata negra tomado de la mano de Mikoto que vestía una en color azul cielo.

- ¡Miko-chan! - exclamó Sakura mientras se dirigía hacia ellos. Entonces Sasuke se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura y a sus amigos.

- Así que realmente son pareja - dijo Tenten al ver la escena - Pero, ¿Quién es la niña? ¡No me digas que ya tiene una hija!

- No te adelantes Tenten - comentó Gaara.

- Es posible que mi tía esté aquí - le susurró el pelinegro al oído.

- Entiendo - dijo Sakura, luego tomó a Mikoto de la mano y caminó hacia sus amigos - Chicos, ella es Mikoto Uchiha, la hermanita menor de Sasuke - dijo mientras la niña se escondía tras ella - Miko-chan, ellos son mis amigos: Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Gaara y Tenten.

- ¡Qué linda! - exclamaron Ino, Hinata y Tenten al unísono.

- De acuerdo - dijo Gaara - Ahora que ya estamos todos, podemos ir a ver que hay en los puestos, ¿Les parece?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a los puestos que se encontraban a lo largo del camino que recorría el río. Cada uno parecía estar disfrutando mucho el evento, aprovecharon para probar comida típica de los festivales, jugar y comprar algunos recuerdos. Sin duda, la convivencia a veces se tornaba tensa, especialmente entre Naruto y Sasuke, pero ambos reaccionaban y seguían ignorándose mutuamente. La más feliz era Mikoto, que no paraba de sonreír con las locuras que el rubio amigo de Sakura hacía.

- Eres muy linda Miko-chan - comentó Naruto - Ven, vamos a ver que hay de aquel lado, ¿Quieres? - la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke, que iba tomado de la mano con Sakura. Ante la mirada de la niña, no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza.

- Puedes estar tranquilo Sasuke-kun - dijo Hinata al ver la duda del pelinegro - Miko-chan estará bien, sólo iremos a ver del otro lado y... - la ojiperla no pudo terminar, pues su hiperactivo novio la tomó de la mano y salió corriendo junto con ella y Mikoto.

Después de una hora, y al ver que ya se acercaba el inicio del espectáculo, Sakura y los demás decidieron comenzar a buscar un lugar desde donde verlo.

- Tranquilo Sasuke - susurró Sakura - A pesar de su personalidad, Naruto es sumamente cuidadoso, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- Estoy tranquilo, no se de qué estás hablando - respondió de manera cortante Sasuke.

- Entonces, ¿Podrías devolverme mi mano por favor? - dijo la pelirosa al sentir que el pelinegro apretaba con suma fuerza su mano. El pelinegro soltó la mano de la ojiverde mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

- Discúlpame, yo no...

- ¡Miko-chan! - exclamó Sakura al ver a la niña tomada de la mano con Naruto y con una paleta en la otra.

Naruto y Hinata se adelantaron para alcanzar a los demás, mientras Sasuke inspeccionaba sino le faltaba alguna parte a su hermanita.

- Te dije que estaría bien - le dijo Sakura mientras tomaba a Mikoto de la mano.

- Hmph, hay que darnos prisa sino el espectáculo va a comenzar - respondió Sasuke tomando de la mano a Sakura. Mientras caminaban entre los puestos, Mikoto se detuvo jalando levemente la mano de Sakura.

- ¿Qué sucede Miko-chan? - le preguntó a la niña que tenía la vista puesta en un hombre que estaba tomando fotografías a los asistentes - ¿Quieres tomarte una foto? - Mikoto asintió con la cabeza. Sakura le dijo a Sasuke y éste se dirigió al señor, luego tomó a Mikoto de la mano y se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que ella. Entonces la niña caminó hacia Sakura, quien se encontraba detrás del fotógrafo, y la jaló de la mano.

- N-no Miko-chan, no es necesario, la verdad yo... nunca he sido muy fotogénica así que...

Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hacia Sakura para tomarla de la mano.

- Es sólo una simple foto, ¡Podrías dejar de comportarte como si fuera la gran cosa! - dijo el pelinegro. Sakura se resignó y aceptó. Sasuke y Sakura se agacharon para quedar a la altura de Mikoto que se encontraba entre ellos y se tomaron la foto. Luego, alcanzaron a los amigos de la pelirosa que ya habían encontrado un lugar desde cual ver el espectáculo, el parque se hallaba completamente lleno, parecía que todo Konoha se había dado cita en el lugar. Tan sólo un par de minutos después de su llegada, el cielo se vio iluminado por cientos de luces de varios colores que se reflejaban en el río, una tras otra las esferas de colores estallaban dejando destellos tintineantes en el oscuro cielo nocturno. Todos miraban maravillados, el espectáculo era mucho mejor de lo que habían imaginado.

* * *

**Editado.**


	14. Abriendo el corazón

.

.

.

**Scene 14  
**_Abriendo el corazón_

La exhibición duró más de una hora, y una vez que el espectáculo terminó todos los asistentes comenzaron a retirarse. Sakura y los demás se dirigieron a la salida norte del parque, y ahí se despidieron, luego la chica en compañía de Sasuke y Mikoto regresó a su apartamento.

- Sasuke, ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué pediste tres copias de la foto? - preguntó Sakura mientras iban hacia el auto.

- ¿Ya la viste? - respondió el pelinegro dirigiendo la mirada hacia su hermanita - Al parecer esa foto le gustó mucho, y es probable que no la suelte en un tiempo, tarde o temprano terminará maltratada y no quiero que se ponga triste cuando la foto se rompa, además tú pediste una, ¿No es cierto? - la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza.

En el apartamento, Mikoto pidió quedarse a dormir con Sakura y después de varios minutos de súplica, Sasuke aceptó. Luego de un par de horas, Sasuke estaba apunto de irse cuando la pelinegra pidió que también se quedara.

- No puedo Mikoto, no es correcto - respondía el chico ante las silenciosas súplicas de su hermanita.

- Puedes quedarte si quieres - interrumpió Sakura después de varios minutos de ver la "discusión" entre hermanos - Claro, si no te importa dormir en el sofá.

Sasuke accedió nuevamente, no había duda de que si era Mikoto la que le pedía algo, él simplemente no podía negarse. Sin embargo, la situación se tornó un poco incómoda cuando la niña pidió que los tres durmieran juntos en la misma cama. A pesar de todas las explicaciones que intentaron darle, Mikoto no cambió de opinión, y finalmente Sasuke y Sakura terminaron accediendo a la petición de la pelinegra.

- No te preocupes, cuando Mikoto se quede dormida yo me iré a tu sofá - dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación.

Sakura tomó una pequeña maleta que Sasuke había traído donde había una pijama y una muda de ropa de Mikoto, según el pelinegro, la idea inicial había sido que Mikoto se quedaría a dormir en su apartamento. Después de cambiarla, Sakura se dirigió hacia el baño para hacer lo mismo, mientras Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la sala.

- Toma - dijo Sakura dejando una pijama en el sillón - Era de mi abuelo, pero supongo que será mejor que dormir con yukata, ¿No crees?

Sasuke tomó la ropa y entró al baño para cambiarse. Luego entró a la habitación donde Mikoto ya se encontraba acostada junto a Sakura, la cama era lo bastante grande como para que los tres cupieran perfectamente, con cuidado Sasuke se acostó a lado de Mikoto, quedando la niña entre él y la pelirosa. Aunque al principio Sasuke había pensado en no dormirse, en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada cayó rendido, había estado trabajando demasiado en el restaurante, y no había podido dormir bien en su apartamento, pero ahora, por alguna razón, podía sentirse totalmente en paz.

En la madrugada, Sasuke abrió los ojos intempestivamente.

- _[¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pude haberme quedado dormido? Mejor me voy al sofá antes de que Sakura despierte y se asuste] _- pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo, notó que una luz en la sala estaba encendida, se acercó y vio a Sakura sentada con los pies sobre el sofá, tenía los audífonos de un mp4 puestos y una hoja de papel entre las manos, la contempló por un instante, le pareció que realmente era linda, nunca la había mirado a detalle. Con mucho cuidado, se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella y puso la mano en su hombro, lo que hizo que la chica se exaltara un poco.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo escuchando música a estas horas? - preguntó el pelinegro.

- ¡Me asustaste, Sasuke! - exclamó la chica - ¿Sucede algo? ¿No puedes dormir?

El chico le negó con la cabeza - Vine a dormir al sofá y por un vaso con agua.

- Déjame traértelo - dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie e iba a la cocina dejando su reproductor de música y la hoja en el sillón. En un instante, regresó con el vaso con agua - Toma - le dijo al chico que tenía la hoja en sus manos.

- Gracias, no sabía que te gustaba escuchar canciones con la letra, ¿Acaso tienes que aprendértela? - le preguntó a la chica que se sentó al otro extremo del sofá.

- Algo así - respondió - Sasuke no es necesario que te quedes a dormir aquí, creo que ambos estamos concientes de nuestra situación y podemos afrontar esto con madurez, ¿No crees?

- Hmph, tal vez - dijo el chico para después tomar un poco de agua y luego poner el vaso en la mesita.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, entonces, en un movimiento realmente inesperado, Sasuke se acostó poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de Sakura.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? - preguntó la pelirosa sorprendida.

- Guarda silencio, intento dormir - respondió el chico despreocupado, algo que en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, la pelirosa nunca había visto.

- Ah claro, ¡Quítate de aquí! - dijo Sakura.

- ¡Que guardes silencio! - exclamó Sasuke sonriendo con los ojos cerrados - Que no ves que con tu voz no puedo dormir.

- Oh, discúlpame no era mi intención - respondió sarcástica - Ahora, ¡Quítate de una buena vez!

- Shhh, entiende que no puedo dormir contigo gritándome - dijo el chico aún con los ojos cerrados fingiendo dormir - ¿Siempre eres tan escandalosa?

- ¿Te sientes bien? - dijo la ojiverde poniendo su mano en la frente de Sasuke - No es fiebre, así que creo que debemos llamar a un psiquiátrico porque te has vuelto loco - comentó mientras intentaba quitar la cabeza del pelinegro que seguía sonriendo - ¿De qué te ríes?

- Eres muy graciosa, ¿Sabes? - dijo Sasuke - Siempre que estoy contigo no puedo evitar sonreír,

- ¡Claro, ahora soy tu bufón, ¿no?

- Yo... - dijo el pelinegro con cierta tristeza - Yo no debería reírme.

- Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras, pero no te burles de mí, ahora quítate para que yo pueda ir a dormir, ¿Quieres?

- ¿Qué me das si te cuento algo que no le he dicho nunca a nadie?

- Nada, no hay nada que puedas decirme que me interese.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Sasuke mientras la miraba levantando una ceja, a sabiendas de lo curiosa que era la ojiverde. La chica titubeó.

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Sakura dándose por vencida.

- Yo... maté a mi hermano mayor hace tres años - Sakura dio un respingo, Sasuke continuó con su relato - "Luego de que mis padres murieran hace seis años, nos fuimos a vivir a casa de mi tía Tsunade. Mi hermano Itachi, cinco años mayor que yo, tomó la responsabilidad de cuidar de Mikoto y de mí, se convirtió en el chico perfecto: buenas calificaciones, responsable, educado y con un futuro prometedor. Todos esperaban lo mismo de mí, él siempre me decía que él era el muro que yo tendría que superar, yo lo intenté muchas veces, pero siempre terminé siendo inferior a él.

"Luego, cuando iba a terminar la preparatoria, recibí muchas propuestas de varias universidades en todo el mundo, pero yo sabía que en realidad esas propuestas no eran por mí ni por lo que yo había hecho, eran porque todas esas universidades no habían podido tener a Itachi Uchiha entre su alumnado y se conformaban con "el hermano menor", talentoso pero no como Itachi. Todo eso me fastidió, estaba harto de vivir a la sombra de mi hermano, así que me fui de casa. Fui hacia una pequeña ciudad cerca del mar, quería encontrar mi propio camino.

"A los pocos días mi hermano fue por mí y me subió al auto contra mi voluntad. En el trayecto, él estaba muy molesto, me reclamó el hecho de que yo había rechazado casi todas las peticiones de las universidades y me exigió regresar, me dijo que le dolía ver que estaba echando a perder mi vida y que no lo iba a permitir. Yo estaba furioso y, aunque no era verdad, le grité que no regresaría, que lo odiaba y que odiaba mi vida por su culpa. En ese preciso instante, mi hermano no vio otro auto que iba en sentido contrario y al intentar maniobrar para esquivarlo, nuestro auto se volcó en medio de la carretera. Traté de salir para buscar ayuda pero mi mano estaba atorada entre el asiento y la base del cinturón de seguridad, vi como se extinguía la vida de mi hermano justo frente a mis ojos y no pude hacer nada" -dijo Sasuke llorando amargamente.

Sakura nunca lo había visto así, jamás pensó que su vida hubiera sido de esa manera. Ella reconocía ese sentimiento de culpa perfectamente y sabía que nada de lo que dijera sería suficiente, lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar el rostro de Sasuke con sus manos, limpió sus lágrimas aun cuando las de ella comenzaron a brotar y lo abrazó. Minutos más tarde, Sasuke había logrado calmarse un poco.

- Es por eso que yo no debería reír, cuando sepultamos a mi hermano, sentí que con él había muerto mi alegría y la felicidad que sentí alguna vez, pues aunque mis padres no estaban, los tres habíamos logrado ser una familia, ese fue el día en que escuché la voz de Mikoto por última vez, a los dos nos cambió la vida por completo. Después de un tiempo, cuando entré a la universidad, decidí mudarme de la casa de mi tía Tsunade, supongo que eso también ha contribuido a que Mikoto se hiciera tan retraída, pero en ese momento yo no lo pensé porque no me importó, a pesar de que nadie me culpó por lo sucedido, en mi interior yo sabía que si no hubiera estado discutiendo conmigo, mi hermano habría visto el auto y estaría vivo en estos momentos y tal vez...

- No puedes seguir culpándote de esta manera Sasuke - dijo Sakura mientras le acariciaba el cabello - Tenemos poder sobre nuestras decisiones, pero muchas veces olvidamos que no lo tenemos sobre sus consecuencias. Sin embargo, no puedes pasarte toda la vida culpándote por lo que sucedió en el pasado, lo ya ocurrido son cosas que no podemos cambiar pero tenemos un futuro que labramos día tras día con las decisiones que tomamos, desearía poder decirte que es fácil, que con el tiempo todo cambia y que la culpa que sientes en estos momentos la superarás, pero la realidad es que no lo sé, lo que si sé es que ahora son Mikoto y tú nada más y debes de atesorar cada momento que pases a su lado haciendo que valga la pena, debes hacer todo lo que sueñas y deseas para que no te arrepientas después, ¿No crees?

Sasuke la miró en silencio mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a aparecer - ¿Cómo puedes decir siempre lo que necesito escuchar? ¿Cómo...?

- Créeme, te entiendo más de lo que te imaginas, ahora ven, vamos a dormir.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, luego tomó la mano de Sakura y ambos se fueron a acostar. Sasuke sostuvo la mano de Sakura sobre el cuerpo de Mikoto mientras dormían, no quería perder esa calidez que, sin darse cuenta, había tocado su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres desayunaron juntos y después del mediodía Sasuke y Mikoto se alistaron para irse. Luego de subir a Mikoto al auto, Sasuke cerró la puerta y caminó hacia Sakura que se encontraba recargada en la puerta del edificio.

- Lo que sucedió ayer no cambia nada, tú y yo sólo tenemos un negocio, ¿Entendiste? - dijo Sasuke de forma fría y cortante, cosa que le extrañó a la ojiverde - Te agradecería que no comentaras lo que sucedió ayer con nadie.

- Claro - respondió Sakura - Además, aún cuando les contara a mis amigos, dudo que alguno de ellos me creyera que el "chico témpano" tiene sentimientos.

- Hmph, nos vemos mañana - dijo Sasuke para después entrar al auto.

_- [Cada día que paso junto a él descubro algo nuevo, bien dicen que nunca puedes conocer el corazón de alguien hasta que esa persona te lo permite]_ - pensó Sakura mientras despedía a Sasuke y a Mikoto.

* * *

**Editado.**


	15. El regreso del jefe

.

.

.

**Scene 15**_**  
**El regreso del jefe_

Era el último sábado de vacaciones, y aunque cualquiera podría pensar que era sinónimo de tristeza, lo cierto es que para Naruto, Sakura y compañía significaba una cosa: ¡A partir de ese día volverían a ensayar! Así es, la banda más talentosa (y aún sin nombre) de todo Konoha por fin volvería a escucharse en el gimnasio del Instituto Nacional del País del Fuego. Bueno, eso sucedería el lunes.

Por ahora, este día pasaba como un sábado más en el restaurante más famoso de todo Konoha. Dado que las familias de Konoha tenían la costumbre de comer fuera ese día, el lugar estaba totalmente lleno y las meseras tenían muchísimo trabajo. Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro tomando órdenes, sirviendo platillos, limpiando mesas, recogiendo platos, y, por qué no decirlo, recibiendo varias propuestas de algunos jóvenes comensales que le pedían citas a las cuales la pelirosa, de manera cortés, se negaba (por obvias razones). Todo ante el ojo vigilante del jefe sustituto, Sasuke Uchiha que se encontraba haciendo unas anotaciones recargado en la barra.

- Tengo que reconocer que al principio cuando me enteré que usted sería el reemplazo de Kakashi-sama, dudé que tuviera la capacidad de manejar un negocio como este restaurante- comentó la gerente mientras se acercaba a Sasuke - Pero ahora puedo decir, con mucho gusto, que estaba totalmente equivocada Sasuke-sama, su tío estará sumamente orgulloso de usted.

- Muchas gracias, Atsuko-san, la verdad es que ha sido un reto importante, pero estoy satisfecho con lo que hecho - respondió Sasuke para después ir a su oficina.

Luego de varias horas, el lugar empezó a tener calma y los empleados comenzaron a preparar todo para cerrar. Sakura acababa de dejar unos platos en la cocina, cuando vio a un hombre que entraba al lugar.

- No puede ser - susurró la chica, luego corrió hasta la entrada - ¡Kakashi-sama!

- Ah, hola Sakura-chan, ha pasado tiempo, ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Cuándo llegó? ¿Por qué no nos avisó que vendría?

- Tan entusiasta como siempre, eso me alegra.

- Iré a avisarle a Sasuke que ha regresado - dijo la pelirosa mientras corría a la oficina del jefe. Le dio la noticia al pelinegro quien inmediatamente salió al encuentro con su tío.

- Tío Kakashi, ¡Qué gusto verte! - dijo Sasuke mientras saludaba a su tío con un apretón de manos - ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

- Me alegra ver que el lugar sigue en pie - bromeó Kakashi. Sasuke sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

- Claro - dijo el chico. Luego ambos se dirigieron de regreso a la oficina.

Después de un par de horas, el restaurante estaba completamente limpio y listo para ser abierto al día siguiente. Entonces se volvió a ver que la puerta se abría.

- Ya estamos cerrando - dijo Sakura sin quitar la mirada de la mesa que estaba terminando de limpiar.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué aún no está lista, señorita?

Al oírla, Sakura se dio la vuelta - ¿Ino? Pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y por qué están vestidos así? - preguntó al ver a su amiga con un vestido de gala negro y a sus dos acompañantes ataviados con traje.

- Te dije que lo olvidaría - dijo Kiba.

- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué olvidé?

Gaara soltó un suspiro - ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Esta niña sigue siendo igual de distraída. Hoy es la fiesta en beneficio del Hospital Central de Konoha, Naruto y Hinata debían estar ahí y nos pidieron ir para apoyarlos.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! No traje ropa

- Siempre es lo mismo Sakura, y ahora, ¿Qué piensas hacer? - cuestionó Ino.

- Denme un segundo, iré a avisarle a Sasuke que me tengo que ir y luego voy a mi casa a cambiarme súper rápido y los alcanzo, ¿Vale?

- Tu plan es bueno Sakura - dijo la rubia - A excepción de que faltan menos de dos horas para el evento.

- Lo sé, en un momento vuelvo.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina, Kakashi terminaba de ver el informe de todo lo ocurrido en sus casi tres meses de ausencia, al terminar de leerlo, hizo una pausa.

- Increíble, realmente me has dejado gratamente sorprendido Sasuke, has podido llevar por buen camino este restaurante en mi ausencia y aún con tus deberes en la universidad, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y sé que tu hermano también lo estaría - ante el último comentario de su tío, Sasuke sólo pudo esbozar una media sonrisa, típica en él.

- Aunque no es lo único que has hecho en estos meses, ¿Verdad? - comentó Kakashi con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Se puede saber por qué no me dijiste que estabas interesado en Sakura-chan?

- Ah, ya te lo dijo mi tía Tsunade - dijo Sasuke, a lo que Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo pensando que apenas se conocían y entonces me habla mi hermana molesta gritando que ya llevaban casi un mes saliendo y diciendo que probablemente yo tenía algo que ver.

- Perdón tío, la verdad Sakura y yo comenzamos a salir tan sólo un par de días después de que tú te fuiste, pero tú conoces a mi tía Tsunade, así que preferí hacerle creer que llevábamos más tiempo juntos.

- Ya veo, aun así, me alegra que por fin hayas decidido seguir con tu vida, a decir verdad me da mucho gusto que estés con Sakura-chan, es una gran chica, es inteligente, atenta, sensible y además es muy linda.

Después de oírlo, Sasuke sonrió - Se te olvidó decir que es una chica muy escandalosa - Kakashi se rió.

- Bueno, digamos que es muy efusiva, pero yo... - interrumpió al oír que tocaban, luego ambos vieron a Sakura asomarse por la puerta.

- Disculpen - dijo la chica, luego entró - Sasuke, todo ya está listo así que ya me voy.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y se acercó a ella - ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? Dame unos minutos y te llevo a tu casa - la ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

- Olvidé que tenía que asistir a un evento importante y mis amigos ya me están esperando.

- ¿No me digas que vas a ir a la fiesta del hospital, Sakura-chan? - preguntó Kakashi mientras se giraba sentado en la silla. Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

- Los padres de algunos de mis amigos están relacionados fuertemente con el hospital y nos pidieron a los demás ir a acompañarlos, pero lo olvidé y la fiesta empieza en menos de dos horas.

- Nosotros también vamos a asistir - dijo Sasuke - Pero mi casa está más cerca del lugar donde va a ser el evento, así que aún tengo tiempo, si tienes tanta prisa, puedes irte con tus amigos, yo te veré allá.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, luego los dos se quedaron inmóviles y en completo silencio, no sabían qué hacer porque ambos sentían la mirada expectante de Kakashi sobre ellos.

- Oh, no se preocupen por mí - dijo Kakashi al ver lo nerviosos que estaban los dos y dirigió la mirada hacia el escritorio - No se limiten, no los veré.

Sasuke sabía que su tío era casi tan curioso como su "novia" así que no creyó del todo en sus palabras. Lentamente, fue acortando su distancia con Sakura, luego tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y se fue acercando hacia ella. La ojiverde estaba realmente nerviosa, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle al sentir tan cerca el rostro de Sasuke, entonces cerró los ojos mientras el chico le daba un beso en la comisura de la boca. El pelinegro había acertado al dudar de Kakashi, pues su tío abrió los ojos enormemente al ver la escena, ya que desde donde él estaba, parecía como si se estuvieran besando en los labios. Lentamente, Sasuke se fue alejando del rostro de Sakura que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que hizo que el chico esbozara una media sonrisa.

- Hmph, entonces te veré en la fiesta, ¿De acuerdo? - la pelirosa reaccionó y asintió con la cabeza, luego se despidió de Kakashi y salió de la oficina.

- Definitivamente creo que hiciste la mejor elección al salir con Sakura-chan - comentó Kakashi al ver que la chica salía del lugar. Mientras, en la entrada del restaurante.

- Disculpen, ¿Buscan a alguien? - preguntó una de las meseras a los amigos de Sakura.

- En realidad estamos esperando a... - dijo Ino.

- ¡Listo! - exclamó Sakura mientras se acercaba a ellos - Vamos, aun tengo tiempo.

- ¿Ya te vas Sakura? - preguntó la mesera.

- Ah, Matsuri-chan, no creí que aún estuvieras aquí - dijo la pelirosa, entonces reaccionó - Perdón, soy bastante descortés, ella es Matsuri, trabaja conmigo aquí en el restaurante, estudia el primer año en la preparatoria del oeste - dijo para presentar a la chica con sus amigos.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ino, soy la madre de Sakura.

- Encantado, yo soy el padre de Sakura - dijo Kiba igual de serio, siguiendo el juego de su novia - Y él es mi hermano Gaara, el tío favorito de nuestra pequeña.

Matsuri los miró con sorpresa - ¡¿D-de verdad son sus padres? ¡Lucen bastante jóvenes! - luego hizo una reverencia - Mu-mucho gusto, mi... mi nombre es Matsuri, es un placer conocerlos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía - No Matsuri, ellos son mis amigos de la preparatoria - luego miró a sus amigos que también sonreían por la broma - No sean crueles, ella es muy inocente.

- Perdón - dijo Ino - No pude evitarlo, en fin, ¿Ya nos podemos ir entonces? - Sakura asintió con la cabeza - Pero, ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer?

- No se preocupen - dijo Gaara - Kiba puedes llevarte el auto, yo iré con Sakura a su apartamento y luego los alcanzaremos, ¿Les parece? - todos asintieron con la cabeza - Fue un gusto conocerte Matsuri-chan - finalizó el pelirrojo dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa a la chica que se sonrojó ante tal gesto.

Luego los cuatro, Ino, Kiba, Gaara y Sakura salieron del restaurante, Kiba e Ino se fueron en el auto de Gaara y él junto a Sakura esperaron un taxi. Después de varios minutos, Gaara y Sakura habían llegado al apartamento de la chica. Sakura corrió a darse un baño mientras Gaara la esperaba en la sala. El chico tomó asiento en el sofá y vio el mp4 de Sakura donde tenía las pistas de todas las canciones de la banda, se colocó los audífonos y comenzó a mover los dedos cómo si estuviera tocando el bajo repasando cada una de las canciones, hasta que sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro.

- ¿Ya estás lista? - preguntó el pelirrojo a lo que Sakura asintió con la cabeza - Siempre lo he dicho, pero hoy luces más hermosa que de costumbre.

- No digas esas cosas - respondió la ojiverde con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Démonos prisa, la fiesta está por comenzar y sabes cómo se pondrá Naruto al ver a Kiba e Ino llegar sin ti, ¿Verdad?

-Tienes razón - entonces Gaara se puso de pie y le ofreció su brazo a Sakura quien lo aceptó gustosa - Me siento un poco extraña.

- Imagínate cómo me siento yo, voy a ser la envidia de todos los asistentes cuando me vean llegar acompañado de ti - Sakura le dirigió una tierna sonrisa. Luego los dos salieron del edificio y tomaron otro taxi para ir a la fiesta.

- Definitivamente, voy a ser la envidia de todos - comentó Gaara para romper el silencio. Sakura sonrió - Aunque supongo que tu novio también va a ir, ¿No es cierto?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Fácil, la cadena de hoteles Uchiha y la marca de ropa de Tsunade Senju son parte de los benefactores del hospital, sin contar que el restaurante de Kakashi Hatake es el encargado de servir el banquete de esta noche.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber tanto?

- Supongo que el hecho de que mi hermano Kankuro trabaje en la oficina de relaciones públicas del alcalde Minato Namikaze tiene sus ventajas.

Sakura suspiró - No se que haría sin ti, debiste de haber dicho que tú eras mi padre, en lugar de Kiba, hubiera sido más realista, siempre estás protegiéndome - Gaara volteó a verla, luego sonrió.

- Bueno, supongo que es cierto, pero creo que eso habría generado conflictos entre Kiba y yo, la verdad no me imagino casado con Ino, no habría funcionado, y además todo eso de la custodia compartida, la pensión y esas cosas, no creo que sea buena idea que tengas a unos padres divorciados.

Sakura sonrió - Claro, además tú tienes tu corazón en otra parte, ¿No es cierto?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Algún día tendrás que aceptarlo Gaara, porque todos sabemos que hay cierta chica de cabello castaño que se considera la fan número uno de nuestra banda, por la que tus ojos brillan cada vez que estás junto a ella, ¿O lo vas a negar?

Gaara la miró, suspiró y luego le sonrió - Si, tal vez...

Sakura se dedicó a ver por la ventana durante el resto del trayecto mientras que Gaara pensaba en las palabras de la ojiverde.

* * *

**Editado.**


	16. ¿Una gran fiesta?

.

.

.

**Scene ****16**_**  
**¿Una gran fiesta?_

Después de algunos minutos, por fin llegaron al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Gaara se bajó del auto primero, extendió su mano para ayudar a Sakura y juntos comenzaron a subir las escaleras del recinto. El lugar era un enorme salón cuyo recibidor estaba decorado con varias esculturas, la sala principal tenía varias mesas en los lados y en la parte posterior mientras que al frente había un pequeño estrado, todo enmarcando, lo que podría ser una pista de baile. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo hasta el salón, los presentes no dejaban de mirar a Sakura.

- Te dije que sería la envidia de todos - le susurró Gaara a la pelirosa que se sonrojó.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por Naruto y Hinata tomados de las manos.

- Sakura-chan, por fin llegas, ¡Luces hermosa esta noche! - dijo el rubio al verla. Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

- Naruto tiene razón - comentó Hinata - Te ves muy linda.

- G-gracias, perdón por llegar tan tarde, lo olvidé por completo, si no hubiera sido por Gaara, Ino y Kiba que fueron a buscarme al restaurante, no lo habría recordado.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan - dijo Naruto - Lo importante es que ya estás aquí y que no vienes acompañada por ese idiota.

- No te emociones tanto Naruto - comentó Gaara - Es probable que Sasuke llegue en un rato más, después de todo su familia está invitada, ¿No es cierto?

- Tienes razón, la verdad es que por mí sería mejor que no viniera, pero si llega a aparecer supongo que tendré que comportarme, ¿Verdad Sakura-chan? - la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y los demás? - preguntó Gaara.

- Están sentados en una mesa de aquel lado - respondió Naruto - Vamos para que los vean.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la mesa donde Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Ino y Tenten los esperaban, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a platicar.

- ¿Entonces ya tienen nuevas canciones? - preguntó Tenten - ¡Qué emoción! ¡No puedo esperar a escucharlas!

- La verdad es sorprendente que Naruto tenga tanta inspiración - respondió Gaara.

Un par de lugares hacia la derecha, se encontraba Shikamaru recostado sobre sus brazos en la mesa.

- Estos eventos son realmente molestos, no se por qué tenía que venir yo... esto es realmente aburrido.

- Deja de quejarte Shika - respondió Lee - Si por ti fuera, te quedarías durmiendo en tu casa todo el día.

- Lee tiene razón - dijo Gaara - Ya que estás aquí deberías tratar de disfrutar la fiesta, ¿No crees?

- Es cierto - comentó Sakura mientras se ponía de pie y extendía su mano para tomar la del chico - Ven, vamos a bailar - aunque al principio opuso resistencia, Shikamaru no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, luego los siguieron Ino y Kiba.

Los cuatro se encontraban en medio del salón bailando entre algunas otras parejas, aunque para ser sinceros, Shikamaru no era muy dotado en cuestiones de baile.

- ¡Esto es realmente fastidioso! - exclamó el chico - Deberías dejar de hacer el ridículo conmigo.

Sakura sonrió - ¿Acaso habrá un día en el que no te quejes por todo? Además no creo que esté haciendo el ridículo, a decir verdad esto es muy divertido, ¿No te parece? - Shikamaru sonrió, la pelirosa era la única que podía decirle ese tipo de cosas haciendo que él se riera. Entonces, al dar una vuelta, el chico dirigió su vista hacia la entrada.

- Lo mejor será que bailes con él - le dijo Shikamaru al oído haciendo que Sakura volteara en la misma dirección - Claro, si logras convencerlo, yo me voy.

La chica se quedó inmóvil al ver a Tsunade siendo escoltada por Kabuto y detrás de ellos a Sasuke vestido elegantemente con un smocking. Aunque lo dudó por un instante, Sakura se armó de valor y caminó hacia el chico que se encontraba parado en la entrada mirando hacia fuera. La ojiverde se acercó lentamente y posó su mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? - al oírla, Sasuke volteó y se quedó pasmado al ver a Sakura con un hermoso vestido corto ligeramente por encima de las rodillas en color rojo. Sin darse cuenta, un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas - ¿Sucede algo?

Entonces el pelinegro reaccionó - Hmph, creí que aún no llegabas, ¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí?

- Algunos minutos, ¿Por qué? ¿Me estabas esperando? - respondió Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios a modo de burla.

- Claro que no - dijo Sasuke mientras la tomaba de la mano - Ven, vamos a sentarnos antes de que los conocidos de mi tía empiecen a hacerle preguntas que no puede responder.

- E-espera Sasuke - dijo la chica deteniendo el avance - Yo vine con mis amigos, tú no me invitaste a esta fiesta, así que no tengo por qué estar contigo toda la noche - hizo una pausa, viendo en esta situación el momento perfecto para tomar revancha - Si quieres, y dado que ya nos han visto juntos, iré a saludar a tu tía y fingiré ser tu novia, pero no dejaré la mesa en la que están mis amigos por ti, así que tienes dos opciones, aceptar eso y no dirigirme la palabra en todo el tiempo que estés aquí o estar conmigo y con mis amigos _[Ahora si, no creo que puedas soportarlo lo mejor será que te despidas de una buena vez]_ - pensaba la pelirosa mientras intentaba disimular su sonrisa. Sasuke se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos.

- Creo que tienes razón - comenzó a decir Sasuke de manera fría - Así que supongo que tendré que pasar la noche con tus amigos también - al oírlo Sakura casi se va de espaldas, no creía que fuera a aceptar - Ahora ven, vamos a que saludes a mi tía de una vez.

Tsunade se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas rodeada de algunas de las personalidades más importantes en el ámbito económico y social de Konoha con las que conversaba. Entonces vio a su sobrino acercándose junto con Sakura.

- Lamento el retraso tía Tsunade.

- Ah, ¡Sakura, me alegra que ya hayas llegado! - dijo Tsunade mientras se ponía de pie, las demás personas que estaban a su alrededor la imitaron.

- ¿Quién es esta señorita, Tsunade-san? - preguntó uno de los señores.

La rubia vio en ese comentario la oportunidad perfecta para probar a su sobrino - Sasuke, por favor preséntales a tu acompañante de esta noche - dijo mientras sonreía mirando fijamente al pelinegro. Sasuke titubeó pero enseguida reaccionó.

- Claro, con mucho gusto. Señores, su nombre es Sakura Haruno y desde hace más de tres meses es mi novia - dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de victoria, cosa que Tsunade notó.

Las personas que se encontraban en la mesa comenzaron a hacer comentarios felicitando a la "pareja" y halagando a Sakura por su belleza. Después de algunos minutos, Sasuke se sentó junto a Tsunade y a su lado se sentó la ojiverde.

- Tía sólo venimos porque Sakura quería saludarte.

- Claro, espera un minuto, ¿Cómo que sólo vienen a saludarme? ¿Acaso se van a ir ya?

- No tía, lo que pasa es que Sakura está con sus amigos y no quisiera hacerla sentir incómoda rodeada de estas personas.

- Entiendo, haz lo que quieras - Sasuke se puso de pie, pero Sakura jaló levemente su mano estando sentada.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó el pelinegro acercándose a la chica quien negó con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, podemos quedarnos a cenar con tu tía si quieres - le susurró al oído.

- ¿Estás segura? No es necesario - respondió el pelinegro pero Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo - dijo Sasuke mientras se volvía a sentar, sin dejar de sostener la mano de Sakura - Creí que no pensabas dejar la mesa de tus amigos por mí - comentó irónicamente.

- No empieces - respondió Sakura. Hizo una pausa y después lo miró fijamente mientras sonreía - Considéralo un favor que tarde o temprano podré cobrar - al oírla Sasuke levantó una ceja mientras la miraba.

- Claro, mi amor - dijo burlándose mientras se le acercaba y con su mano presionaba levemente una de las mejillas de la ojiverde.

- Pensé que se irían - comentó Tsunade al notar que seguían sentados a su lado.

- Hay un cambio de planes, nos quedaremos a acompañarte en la cena.

En tanto, Shikamaru regresaba a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás. Al verlo, Naruto se puso de pie.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? - preguntó el rubio.

- Sasuke llegó y le dije que podía irse con él.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó Naruto - ¿Por qué dejaste que ese idiota se la llevara?

- Es su novio, ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

- Shikamaru tiene razón - interrumpió Gaara - Hace un rato vi a Tsunade Senju sentada en una de las mesas de aquel lado, así que creo que es normal que Sasuke quiera que su tía conozca a su novia, ¿No crees?

Naruto volvió a sentarse mientras suspiraba - Supongo que tienes razón, pero ahora Sakura-chan no podrá estar con nosotros otra vez por culpa de ese imbécil.

- Deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño Naruto - comentó Gaara- Yo creo que ya es hora de que Sakura empiece a superar su pasado y seguir con su vida, tal vez Sasuke Uchiha no sea de nuestro agrado, pero es la persona que ella escogió y nosotros como su familia debemos apoyarla, ¿No crees?

- ¿Familia? - preguntó Hinata.

- Perdón, recordé un comentario que Ino hizo en el restaurante.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Pues ella y Kiba se presentaron ante una compañera de Sakura como sus padres y me presentaron a mí cómo "el tío preferido" - todos tenía cara de sorpresa - Si, sé que es un poco tonto, pero cuando te pones a pensarlo es cierto, nosotros somos la única familia de Sakura ahora.

- Es cierto, tú eres su tío, Hinata y yo somos sus hermanos y Tenten, Shika y Lee son como sus primos - respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. Todos se rieron ante el comentario. En ese momento, sonó el celular de Gaara.

- Es un mensaje de Sakura - dijo a sus amigos - Dice: _"Gaara, nos quedaremos a cenar en la mesa de la tía de Sasuke, ¿Puedes decirle a los demás que me disculpen por favor? Prometo ir a despedirme, ¿Vale? Sakura."_

- ¿Por qué nos pide que la disculpemos? - preguntó Lee - Yo no veo nada de malo en que cene con ellos.

- Se siente culpable - respondió Shikamaru - Ella había venido a acompañar a sus amigos, no a su novio y ahora siente culpa por abandonarnos.

- Pero ella no nos está abandonando para siempre, creo que está siendo muy extremista.

- Eso muestra lo importantes que somos para ella - interrumpió Naruto - Después de todo somos su familia.

Luego de algunos minutos, comenzó a servirse la cena en todas las mesas. Mientras comían, en la mesa de Tsunade se habla sobre negocios y política, de lo bien que iba la empresa de alguien, de las grandes ventas que había presentado la industria de otro, de los tratados comerciales entre naciones, del buen gobierno que tenía el padre de Naruto y su posible reelección, entre otras cosas.

A pesar de no estar muy al tanto de esas situaciones, a Sakura le parecía interesante la conversación, jamás se había imaginado asistir esa clase de eventos. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni sus amigos ni ella habían asistido antes a algún evento de ese tipo pues, por su edad no lo habían considerado nunca. Además, era cierto que Sakura iba al instituto de mayor prestigio y que pertenecía a una familia poderosa en el extranjero, pero a decir verdad, su vida siempre había sido común y corriente, su padre había sido desheredado en un principio por casarse con su madre y haber dejado el País del Té, aunque después eso había quedado arreglado aún en contra de la voluntad de sus tíos. Al morir su padre, habían perdido todo contacto con la familia de él, hasta que a la muerte de su abuela, su abuelo se fue a vivir a Konoha con ella y su madre al apartamento en el que ahora ella vivía sola, lo que volvió a ocasionar molestia en sus tíos. Sin duda, y a pesar de todo, los años que pasó viviendo con su madre y su abuelo habían sido los más felices de su vida. Al pensar en todo eso, su mirada se tornó un poco melancólica, cosa que Sasuke notó inmediatamente.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Sasuke susurrándole al oído - ¿No tienes hambre?

La chica negó con la cabeza y luego volteó a verlo con una sonrisa - Es que me parece bastante interesante la conversación.

- Hmph, no sabía que estas conversaciones te interesaran, a decir verdad pensaba que ya estabas aburrida - la pelirosa volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía hablar a alguien de estas cosas.

- ¿Mucho tiempo? - preguntó el chico extrañado.

- Si, mi abuelo y mi madre solían conversar sobre esto mientras cenábamos o tomábamos té, podría parecer aburrido pero cuando era pequeña disfrutaba oír sus voces por horas, aunque no entendiera del todo su conversación - Sasuke la miró con cierta ternura, luego volteó a ver la mesa mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa.

La cena siguió su curso con normalidad. Sasuke y Sakura se mantuvieron la mayor parte en silencio, como se había hecho su costumbre. Aunque de vez en cuando, el chico volteaba a verla de reojo buscando no perder su seriedad y al notarlo ella lo miraba dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Cada vez más, Sakura sentía que se adentraba al mundo de Sasuke, y eso, en cierto modo y por alguna extraña razón, le alegraba.

* * *

**Editado.**


	17. El fin de una velada interesante

.

.

.

**Scene 17**_**  
**El fin de una velada interesante_

La cena había terminado, la mayoría de los asistentes al evento se encontraban terminando de comer el postre y algunos ya estaban bailando en la pista que se había formado. En tanto, la conversación en la mesa de Tsunade, Sasuke y Sakura seguía y parecía que aún le faltaba bastante. Entonces, de repente, Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Sakura.

- Nosotros nos retiramos - dijo el pelinegro a los que compartían su mesa - Los amigos de Sakura están en otra mesa y quisiéramos saludarlos, con permiso.

La pareja se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

- Ahora dime, ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

- Eh, nuestra mesa está del otro lado del salón - respondió Sakura soltando la mano de Sasuke, luego titubeó al ver la cantidad de personas que había.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro - Creo que... vas a tener que soportar lo que va a suceder.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Este tipo de eventos siempre es así, tienes que socializar, aumentar tus relaciones públicas. Ahora que la mayoría está aquí y dado que tus amigos están del otro lado del lugar, tendremos que pasar saludando a todas estas personas, ¿Entiendes? - la pelirosa asintió, Sasuke la tomó de la mano nuevamente y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la mesa dónde los amigos de Sakura se encontraban.

El pelinegro no mintió sobre tener que saludar a TODAS las personas que se encontraron en el camino. A la pelirosa le pareció increíble la cantidad de gente que conocía a Sasuke, todos lo felicitaban por su desempeño en la universidad, por el restaurante, y al preguntarle por Sakura, el chico siempre respondía lo mismo de manera orgullosa "Es mi novia", lo que ocasionaba las felicitaciones para la "pareja". No muy lejos, Tsunade observaba todo lo que sucedía con su sobrino.

- Yo creo que no está ocultando nada, Tsunade-sama - dijo Shizune al ver al expresión de su jefa - De ser así, ¿Usted cree que Sasuke-sama la estaría presentando con todos sus conocidos?

- Puede que tengas razón, Shizune, pero aún así hay algo que no me cuadra en esa relación.

- Tal vez Sasuke-sama por fin decidió continuar con su vida y...

- Dime, Tsunade-san - interrumpió una de las señoras que se encontraba cerca de Tsunade - ¿En dónde conoció Sasuke-kun a esa chica tan adorable?

- A decir verdad, no me ha quedado del todo claro - respondió la rubia.

- Su apellido es Haruno, ¿No es así? Me parece que he oído ese nombre antes.

- Ella es sobrina de los Haruno que viven en el País del Té.

- ¿De verdad? - interrumpió uno de los señores - Eso si que es una sorpresa, ahora estoy seguro que esa joven es la adecuada para Sasuke-kun, es hermosa y viene de una familia importante, es realmente una joya.

- Lo sé Takeshi-san - respondió la rubia - Lo sé muy bien.

Del otro lado del salón, los amigos de la pelirosa miraban lo que sucedía con su amiga.

- Si yo no supiera la verdad, juraría que si son novios - le susurró Hinata a Ino que se encontraba sentada a su lado - ¿No estará sucediendo algo entre ellos?

- Claro que no Hinata - respondió la rubia - Ese tipo es más falso que nada, es pura pantalla, aunque hay que reconocer que lucen muy bien juntos.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Sakura seguían con su trabajo de "relaciones públicas", cuando se encontraron con dos conocidos de Sasuke.

- Pensé que no vendrías - le dijo el chico con cabello castaño a Sasuke, luego volteó a ver a la pelirosa - ¡Hola Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¿Se conocen? - preguntó extrañada la rubia que lo acompañaba.

- Claro, Sakura-chan y mi hermana Hinata son amigas desde que tengo memoria - respondió Neji - Por cierto, ella es mi novia Temari.

- Mucho gusto - dijo Sakura haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Es un placer conocerte al fin Sakura-chan, había oído a Sasuke y a Gaara hablar mucho de ti y tenía muchas ganas de conocerte personalmente - ese comentario hizo que Sakura diera un respingo - _[¿Sasuke?]_ - se preguntó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Temari? - preguntó Sasuke algo extrañado.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes, Sasuke? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Al igual que Hinata-chan, mi hermano Gaara y Sakura-chan son grandes amigos, ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas eso de tu novia? - al oírla, Sasuke apretó un poco más la mano de Sakura.

- Bueno, nos vemos luego - interrumpió Neji - Mi padre quiere saludar a Temari.

- Claro - dijo Sasuke y luego comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la mesa donde estaban los amigos de Sakura. Al llegar a su destino, vieron a Iruka, Anko y Kurenai también sentados en la mesa. Los amigos de la pelirosa se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura acompañada de Sasuke.

- ¡Kurenai-sensei! - exclamó la chica al ver a su mentora frente a ella, entonces reaccionó y volteó a ver a sus amigos - ¿Podemos sentarnos? - preguntó.

- No tienes por qué preguntar Sakura - respondió Gaara extendiendo su mano como señal para que se sentaran, cosa que ambos hicieron.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡No sabía que vendrías! - siguió diciéndole a su maestra.

- Lo mismo debería decirte, últimamente no has ido a la casa, es más, ni siquiera me has llamado, ya me estabas preocupando - entonces se percató de la presencia de Sasuke que estaba tomado de la mano con su protegida - Pero creo que has estado muy bien acompañada, ¿Verdad? -Sakura dio un respingo.

- Perdón, Kurenai-sensei, él es Sasuke Uchiha, eh... - Sakura agachó la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba - Él es mi no...vio.

- Es un gusto volver a verte Sasuke-kun - la pelirosa se sorprendió.

- Igualmente Kurenai-sensei, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- ¿Se conocen? - pregunto titubeando la ojiverde.

- Por supuesto, Sasuke-kun fue un alumno destacado en el instituto y fue mi alumno por dos años.

- _[¡Qué tonta! Tsunade-san me lo dijo aquella vez, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?]_

- Así que están saliendo juntos - comentó Kurenai - ¿Desde hace mucho?

- Casi tres meses - respondió el pelinegro al notar que Sakura estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos - Y quisiera aprovechar para disculparme, sé que usted es la tutora de Sakura y ha sido una total descortesía de mi parte no haberme presentado para pedir su autorización, en verdad espero que me disculpe - tanto Sakura como Kurenai se quedaron sorprendidas por las palabras del chico.

- N-no es para tanto Sasuke-kun, no hay por qué actuar con tanta seriedad, es verdad que soy la tutora de Sakura, pero más que una figura de autoridad soy como su amiga, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, me da mucho gusto verlos juntos - dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa a los jóvenes.

La velada siguió ahora en la mesa de Naruto y compañía. Shikamaru y Lee conversaban con Iruka y Anko respectivamente, Gaara y Tenten, Kiba junto con Naruto, Hinata, Ino y Sakura conversaban con Kurenai. Sasuke se encontraba en completo silencio mirando la mesa con cara de aburrición total, recibiendo a veces miradas asesinas por parte de Naruto y Kiba. En todo el tiempo que llevaban sentados, no había soltado la mano de Sakura ni un segundo. Después de una hora, Kurenai se puso de pie.

- Ya es hora de que yo me retire, me dio mucho gusto verlos a todos, gracias por invitarme Naruto.

- No tiene nada que agradecer Kurenai-sensei, jejeje - respondió el rubio sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Sakura, si necesitas algo para el regreso a clases, no dudes en llamarme, ¿De acuerdo? - la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza.

- Te acompaño a la salida sensei - dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie, Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

- Te acompaño -dijo el pelinegro.

- No es necesario, no te levantes - respondió la pelirosa, pero entonces Sasuke le dirigió una de sus típicas miradas y ella tuvo que ceder.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar y estando cerca de la salida, Sasuke se detuvo cuando oyó su nombre.

- ¡Tío Kakashi! - exclamó Sasuke al ver a su tío detrás de él - Llegas tarde, creí que no vendrías.

- Perdón, había llegado desde hace horas, pero tenía que supervisar lo del banquete, ¡Sakura-chan, me alegra que hayas venido! Espero que mi hermana no te haya hecho pasar un mal rato.

- No se preocupe Kakashi-san - entonces la pelirosa reaccionó - Perdón, Kurenai-sensei, él es Kakashi Hatake, tío de Sasuke y dueño del restaurante donde trabajo, Kakashi-san, ella es Kurenai Yuhi, mi tutora legal y maestra en el instituto.

- Es un placer conocerla.

Kakashi quedó prendado de la belleza que tenía ante sus ojos, con cortesía tomó la mano de Kurenai y la besó, lo que ocasionó un sonrojo de la protectora de Sakura ante ese gesto. Los dos adultos se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro como si las otras personas a su alrededor hubiesen desaparecido, definitivamente había conexión entre ellos.

Sakura lo notó inmediatamente - Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, hasta luego - dijo mientras sonreía, luego jaló de la mano a Sasuke y comenzó a caminar junto con el pelinegro hasta regresar a la mesa de sus amigos, aunque sólo estaba Lee conversando con Iruka, pues Anko había sacado a bailar a Shikamaru y las demás parejas estaban haciendo lo mismo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué fue todo eso? - preguntó Sasuke mientras soltaba la mano de Sakura.

- ¡¿No me digas que no lo viste? ¿No te diste cuenta de cómo se miraron? - exclamó la chica - Tan sólo míralos, ¿No lo ves? ¡Se gustaron!

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Observa cómo se miran - respondió Sakura mientras ambos miraban hacia donde estaban Kurenai y Kakashi - Sus rostros se iluminaron y ambos están sonrojados, eso es señal de que se gustaron.

- Mi tío y tu maestra, ¿Juntos?

- ¿Por qué no? Kurenai-sensei es soltera y tú me dijiste que tu tío también.

- Si, pero no creo que sea buena idea, mi tío es un apostador empedernido y además es bastante mujeriego.

- ¿En verdad? - preguntó totalmente sorprendida Sakura - Nunca pensé que Kakashi-san fuera alguien así - Sasuke no se pudo contener y sonrió.

- Claro que no, es broma - al oírlo, la pelirosa le lanzó una mirada llena de molestia.

- No me pareció gracioso, tienes un sentido del humor bastante molesto, ¿Sabes?

Sasuke volvió a sonreír al ver el puchero que hacia la ojiverde - No hagas eso, te hace ver más infantil de lo que eres - la chica se volteó indignada, lo que ocasionó que él volviera a sonreír.

- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! - exclamó la pelirosa ya molesta. Entonces Sasuke la tomó de la mano y se puso de pie.

- Ven, vamos a bailar - dijo mientras levantaba a Sakura ante las miradas de sorpresa de Iruka y Lee.

Mientras caminaban hacia la pista, comenzó una pieza lenta. Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba una mano de la chica y la ponía en la base de su cuello.

- No quiero bailar - dijo Sakura mientras intentaba resistirse.

- No hables, es sólo una canción - respondió Sasuke mientras ponía ambas manos en la cintura de Sakura - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer de todo un drama?

- ¡Yo no hago dramas!

- ¿Lo ves? - respondió el chico, Sakura se ruborizó y desvió su mirada hacia otra parte, lo que hizo que Sasuke esbozara otra de sus típicas sonrisas. La pelirosa dio un gran suspiro y colocó ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke.

- Yo... - comenzó a decir mientras tenía agachada la cara - Quería agradecerte por ir con mis amigos, sé que no es sencillo para ti pero significó mucho, g-gracias - Sasuke volvió a sonreír y en un movimiento rápido la atrajo más hacia él, hasta que sintió la cabeza de la chica en su hombro, como si la abrazara mientras bailaran. Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente mientras se sonrojaba. Sasuke tomó una de sus manos y se aferró a ella.

- Cereza...

- ¿Qué?

- Tu cabello, siempre huele a cereza - susurró Sasuke.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo? - preguntó Sakura realmente sorprendida. El pelinegro sólo negó con la cabeza.

- Me agrada ese olor - volvió a susurrar. Luego se quedaron en silencio - Sakura... debo reconocer que... - hizo una pausa - Hoy te ves realmente hermosa.

Al oírlo, Sakura se separó un poco de él, quedando sus rostros sumamente cerca. Sasuke notó el sonrojo que cubría el rostro de la ojiverde, quien al sentir su mirada, volvió a recargar la cabeza en su hombro.

- G-gracias, yo... también tengo que reconocer, que hoy tú también luces bastante bien - al oírla, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír mientras apoyaba su cara en el hombro de Sakura soltando un suspiro.

Ambos siguieron bailando así, abrazados, sin decir absolutamente nada más ante la mirada atónita de los amigos de Sakura, que observaban la escena de cerca.

* * *

**Editado.**


	18. De regreso a la escuela

.

.

.

**Scene 18**_**  
**De regreso a la escuela_

Sakura iba de camino al instituto, su mente estaba realmente confundida después de lo sucedido en la fiesta del hospital, más bien cuando Sasuke fue a dejarla a su casa.

_*Flash back*_

_Sasuke estacionaba el auto frente al edificio de Sakura, se bajó y le abrió la puerta a la pelirosa. Sakura sale del auto y camina junto al pelinegro hasta la entrada._

_- Yo... gracias por traerme._

_- Hmph - fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico. Sakura abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar, entonces él le detuvo - No quiero que malinterpretes lo que sucedió esta noche... tú y yo tenemos sólo un negocio, recuérdalo._

_El comentario por alguna razón la molestó mucho - Claro - dijo mientras entraba._

_- Y Sakura... - continuó el chico mientras la miraba - Ya que no tenías obligación de estar con mi tía en la fiesta, como compensación no tendrás que pagarme los intereses de los próximos dos meses._

_- Como digas - respondió la ojiverde con desgano. Entonces cerró la puerta de la entrada y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Al ver desaparecer la figura de la chica, Sasuke volvió al auto y se fue._

_*Fin del flash back*_

Sakura movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Deja de pensar en tonterías, Sakura, ¿Qué diablos te sucede? - se decía para sí misma, soltó un suspiro y miró su reloj - ¡No puede ser 8:15! ¿cómo puede ser tan tarde? ¡Maldición! - exclamó mientras corría.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, escuchó que gritaban su nombre.

- ¡Sakura-chan! - exclamaba Naruto mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia su amiga - ¡Me quedé dormido!

- ¡Date prisa Naruto o vamos a llegar tarde!

En realidad tarde ya era, ambos siguieron corriendo hasta el último piso de la escuela dónde se encontraba su salón, Naruto abrió la puerta intempestivamente y vio que todos tomaban nota mientras Kurenai escribía en el pizarrón.

- ¿Por qué entras así Naruto? - preguntó molesta Kurenai al ver al rubio.

- Sumimasen sensei - respondió mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, luego se hizo a un lado para que Sakura se disculpara por su retraso.

- Es suficiente, están los dos castigados, hoy no habrá período de descanso para ustedes.

Después de oírla, los chicos se dirigieron a sus asientos y comenzaron a tomar nota sobre la clase. Después de algunas horas, sonó el timbre indicando el fin de las primeras cuatro horas de clase, todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir, a excepción de Naruto y Sakura.

- No puede ser - decía el rubio mientras se dejaba caer en su mesa - Salí tan rápido de mi casa que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de desayunar, de haber sabido que aun así iba a llegar tarde, hubiera desayunado algo.

- Ay Naruto - dijo Sakura en un suspiro - ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte dormido y llegar tarde el primer día de clases?

- Es que me quedé con Kiba escribiendo una nueva canción, mira - dijo mientras le enseñaba una hoja de papel - ¿Y qué me dices tú, Sakura-chan? También llegaste tarde.

- Si, bueno, yo... me quedé pensando en otras cosas y se me fue el tiempo, pero déjame ver la canción.

Naruto y Sakura se pasaron la hora de descanso repasando la canción, el rubio le dio la tonada y ella comenzó a cantar.

- La canción es genial Naruto, pero hay algo que no me suena bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Yo creo que se oye perfectamente.

- Mmmm no, creo que se oiría mejor en otra voz.

- ¡¿Qué? Sakura-chan, tú voz es la más hermosa que he oído.

- Gracias, pero... creo que se oiría mejor si la cantara un chico, ¿Por qué no lo intentas Naruto?

- Yo... no lo creo Sakura-chan, tú sabes que no puedo cantar mucho porque comienzo a desafinar, pero creo saber quien podría cantarla.

Naruto se asomó al corredor en espera de la llegada de la maestra, pero vio a un pelirrojo que iba apareciendo desde las escaleras.

- ¡A ti te estaba buscando, Gaara! - exclamó Naruto mientras su amigo se acercaba.

- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó con desgano haciendo que Naruto agachara la cabeza.

- Nada, no quiero importunarte - respondió el rubio un poco sentido.

- No te pongas así Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

- ¡Hola Gaara! - exclamó la pelirosa al verlo.

- Hola Sakura, no creí cuando me dijeron que también te habían castigado, ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- Es que llegué tarde igual que Naruto - el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro al oírla.

- Me lo imaginaba, pasar tanto tiempo con él por fin te está afectando - dijo sonriendo y Sakura hizo lo mismo mientras Naruto lo miraba ofendido - Tomen - dijo extendiendo sus manos con dos paquetes de galletas - Los compré en la cafetería, sé que no es gran cosa, pero al menos así soportarán hasta el fin de las clases - Naruto y Sakura tomaron un paquete cada uno.

- Gracias - dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa, luego se acercó al oído de Gaara y le susurró - Papá - al oírla, el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa y le acarició el rostro con la mano.

- Claro, ahora si, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Naruto?

El rubio comenzó a explicarle lo de la canción, Gaara entró al salón con ellos y se puso a repasar la letra que su amigo había escrito. Después de un rato, el timbre volvió a sonar señalando el fin del período de descanso. Gaara se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida acompañado de Naruto y Sakura, se fue a su salón y los dos chicos volvieron a sus asientos. Instantes más tarde, Kurenai y los demás del grupo entraron y las últimas horas de clase comenzaron. Al final, el timbre sonó nuevamente indicando el término de un largo día. Después de varios minutos, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru y Hinata se dirigieron al gimnasio donde los esperaban los demás, casi de inmediato, Naruto y los demás tomaron sus posiciones en el "escenario" a excepción de Ino y Sakura.

- ¿Por qué no están allá? - preguntó Tenten - ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No, Tenten - respondió Sakura - Naruto escribió una nueva canción, y por ahora, ni Ino ni yo somos requeridas.

- ¿Pero entonces quién va a cantar?

- Sólo espera - respondió Ino.

- De acuerdo, primero empiezo yo nada más contigo - dijo Naruto a sus amigos quienes asintieron, luego Kiba comenzó a marcar el compás con las baquetas.

Entonces, Tenten casi se va de espaldas al ver que Gaara se colocaba frente al micrófono.

_Kanashigeri sukoshi utsumuite_

_Yatto kimi wa tsubuyaita_

_Kasuka ni kikoeta no wa_

_Sei ippai no sayonara... _

**- **N-no puede ser... - susurró Tenten completamente encantada mientras Sakura e Ino la veían sonriendo- Nunca pensé que él...

- Así es Tenten - comenzó a decirle la ojiverde - Gaara canta y bastante bien.

_Sono kotoba atari ni hibi ute_

_Sakura no kimi wa yureta _

_Mai wo shiru habira de_

_Kimi ga kasunde yuku _

_Fushizen na chinmoku no naka_

_Hibiku bokura no kodou..._

_Mata aeru meguri aou yo_

_Sorezore no asu wo sagashite you yo_

_Sentsuna sa ni yasashisa kureta_

_Ima kimi ni arigatou... _

_**[ACID / Pray for the future / Hanafubuki]**_

Tenten escuchaba totalmente encantada la voz de Gaara, que le daba un toque más rockero a la canción mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

- Definitivamente canta bastante bien, aunque claro, a ti todo te parece bien si se trata de él, ¿Verdad? - comentó Ino al ver a su amiga sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- Eh, t-te equivocas Ino, yo, no... - al oírla titubear, Sakura e Ino comenzaron a reír.

- ¡Matsuri! -exclamó Sakura al ver a su compañera de trabajo parada en la entrada del gimnasio- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sakura-chan, perdón, es sólo que dijiste que hoy ensayarían y me moría de ganas por escucharte.

- Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido.

Después de dejar los instrumentos en el piso, Naruto, Kiba y Gaara se acercaron hacia donde estaba Sakura.

- ¡Eres genial Gaara-kun! - exclamó Matsuri mientras se acercaba a Gaara.

- G-gracias Matsuri-chan, me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque la cantante aquí es Sakura.

- Lo sé, por eso había venido, pero creo que tú también cantas muy bien.

A lo lejos, sentada en las gradas Tenten veía lo que sucedía, no había duda, a Matsuri le gustaba Gaara y eso comenzó a hacerla sentir bastante molesta, no soportaba ver como la chica se le acercaba y hablaba con él sonriendo como tonta - según ella - y él parecía que también le correspondía. No pudo soportarlo más, tomó su mochila y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

- Tenten, espera - dijo Ino mientras se ponía de pie.

- Perdón, me tengo que ir - dijo su amiga notándose la molestia en su voz - Nos vemos mañana.

- P-pero aún no... - interrumpió cuando oyó que Sakura los llamaba para presentarle a Matsuri al resto de sus amigos. Hinata, Ino, Shika y Lee bajaron y se acercaron hacia donde estaban los demás, pero Tenten se pasó de largo, cosa que Gaara notó y rápidamente salió tras ella.

- Tenten, espera, ¿Te sucede algo? - preguntó mientras caminaba tras ella.

- ¡Déjame en paz Gaara! - exclamó la chica - No quiero verte, ¡Déjame sola!

- Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice? - preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

Tenten comenzó a correr y Gaara corrió tras ella. Cuando se encontró fuera de la escuela, Tenten siguió caminando y el pelirrojo la seguía, hasta que al fin se armó de valor y la tomó por la muñeca y volteándola hacia él.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No hasta que me digas por qué estás tan enfadada conmigo, ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

-_ [¿Y todavía lo pregunta?] _Tú, yo, simplemente no quiero verte, regresa con esa chica que se nota que te interesa mucho, ¿No? ¡Anda vete y a mí déjame sola! - exclamó mientras jalaba su mano haciendo que Gaara la soltara.

- No - respondió el chico tomándola por los brazos y atrayéndola más hacia él - ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesta?

- ¡TÚ! - gritó la castaña - Me molesta tanto que tú... - no pudo continuar porque Gaara había unido sus labios con los de ella. Tenten dejó caer su mochila para colocar sus manos sobre las de Gaara, que estaban en su rostro. Lentamente fue correspondiendo el tierno beso que el chico le había dado. Sin darse cuenta que sus amigos los observaban.

- Parece que funcionó Sakura.

- Eso parece, gracias Matsuri-chan, fuiste de gran ayuda, perdón por haberte llamado de improviso.

- No te preocupes, no fue nada - respondió la chica - A decir verdad, me gustó mucho ayudar a Gaara-kun con la chica que le gusta, ahora si me disculpan debo irme, me están esperando, me dio mucho conocerlos Hinata-chan, Lee-kun, Shika-kun, y aunque haya hecho que se enojara, también me alegró conocer a Tenten, bueno, nos vemos en el trabajo Sakura-chan - finalizó para después irse.

- Con qué lo tenías planeado Sakura - dijo Ino - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Ya me había asustado, pensé que en verdad a Matsuri-chan le gustaba Gaara.

- Claro que no, Ino, de hecho Matsuri tiene novio, le pedí el favor porque no iba a ser lógico que intentáramos que Tenten tuviera celos de ti o de mí, ¿Verdad?

- Tienes razón, creo que... - interrumpió Ino cuando oyó el rechinido de unos neumáticos.

Todos salieron a la calle para ver lo sucedido, y vieron a Gaara abrazando a Tenten, y el auto azul - de ya saben quien - justo frente a ellos.

- ¡Ay por Dios! - exclamó Sakura mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos - ¿Están bien?

- Si Sakura, no te preocupes - dijo Gaara soltando un suspiro.

- ¡¿Por qué no te fijas Sasuke? - le gritó la ojiverde a su "novio" que bajaba del auto.

- No fue mi culpa, ellos estaban en medio de la calle, ¿Se encuentran bien? - preguntó forzadamente el pelinegro, a lo que los amigos de Sakura asintieron.

Después de algunos minutos, las almas de Gaara y Tenten habían regresado a sus respectivos cuerpos luego del tremendo susto. Todos estaban sentados en la acera, a excepción de Sasuke que se encontraba recargado en su auto. Entonces Sakura se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el pelinegro.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí?

- Vine a recogerte para llevarte al restaurante.

Al oírlo Sakura se sorprendió, le dijo que la esperara y fue por su mochila. Luego de unos instantes, Sasuke y Sakura iban en el auto sin decir palabra alguna como ya era común entre ellos. Fue la pelirosa quien se animó a romper el silencio.

- Así que tienes afición por intentar atropellar a la gente, ¿eh?

- Hmph, muy graciosa - dijo el chico esbozando una media sonrisa sarcástica - Al contrario, creo que algo les pasa a los que se juntan contigo, porque por lo que veo, tienen afición a quedarse en medio de la calle - Sakura le dirigió una mirada de molestia ante su comentario, le había regresado la "broma" de la única forma en que él podía.

- Cierra la boca - respondió la ojiverde mientras cruzaba los brazos, quedándose en silencio una vez más.

- A decir verdad, esta vez tuve algo de culpa, me entretuve con algunas cosas en la universidad y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, así que conduje sin precaución lo más rápido que pude pensando en que probablemente ya te habrías ido.

Sakura lo miraba totalmente sorprendida por su comentario, sin darse cuenta un leve sonrojo hizo aparición en sus mejillas y sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza.

* * *

**Editado.**


	19. Una visita inesperada

.

.

.

**Scene 19**_**  
**Una visita inesperada_

Había pasado casi un mes desde el incidente en el que Sasuke por poco atropellaba a los amigos de su "novia". Luego de lo ocurrido, Gaara y Tenten habían iniciado por fin su relación, siendo la más feliz Sakura al ver que su plan había funcionado.

En cuanto a Sakura y Sasuke, ya llevaban cuatro meses de "relación", lo que indicaba que estaban a dos meses de que su contrato terminara. Ahora que Kakashi había regresado, Sasuke ya no tenía motivos para estar en el restaurante, sólo se limitaba a ir por Sakura al instituto para llevarla al trabajo, y luego, al anochecer, pasaba por ella para llevarla a casa, además un par de veces llevó a Mikoto a su apartamento para que la viera. Ahora las tardes por alguna razón se le empezaban a hacer bastante largas, aunque ella no lo quisiera reconocer, definitivamente comenzaba a extrañar a Sasuke. Sin embargo, gracias a Kurenai, había veces en que Kakashi le pedía a su sobrino que se quedara a cargo del restaurante, pues él tenía alguna cita con la sensei de Sakura, y eso hacía que pasaran más tiempo juntos.

La tarde transcurría con normalidad en el restaurante más famoso de todo Konoha, a pesar de ser mitad de semana, la realidad era que había mucha gente. Tenten llegó al restaurante vestida con ropa casual y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana para esperar a Sakura.

- ¡Bienvenida! - dijo Matsuri mientras colocaba el menú en la mesa - Estoy a sus órdenes nu... - interrumpió al ver quien era la clienta - ¡Tenten, es un gusto verte! - entonces recordó que ella había ocasionado los celos de la chica, así que guardó silencio.

- No te preocupes Matsuri-chan, ya se la verdad, creo que tendría que agradecértelo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, ¿Vienes a ver a Sakura? - Tenten asintió.

- En estos momentos está atendiendo las mesas de aquel lado, ¿Quieres que le diga que estás aquí?

- No es necesario, puedo esperarla.

- ¿Quieres que te ofrezca algo de tomar o tienes hambre?

- Un té está bien - Matsuri lo anotó y se retiró.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke conducía recordando la conversación que había tenido con Neji y Temari horas antes.

_*Flash back*_

_Sasuke, Neji y Temari están sentados en una mesa afuera de la cafetería, Neji y Temari con un café cada uno y Sasuke inmerso en un libro._

_- Así que hoy cumples cuatro meses de relación con Sakura-chan, ¡Realmente es increíble! Debes estar realmente enamorado de ella, ¿Y ya pensaste en su obsequio?_

_- ¿Obsequio? En realidad no, nunca le he dado nada y ella tampoco a mí, supongo que..._

_- ¿Cómo que nunca le has dado nada Sasuke? ¿Acaso eres idiota o qué? - exclamó casi molesta Temari - Con más razón deberías pensar en darle un obsequio, ¿Nunca has oído que después de tres meses una relación es formal?_

_El pelinegro se quedó pensando por unos instantes - Tal vez tengas razón Temari, pero - dijo cerrando su libro - No sé que regalarle, tal vez unas flores o unos chocolates._

_- Definitivamente estás idiota - dijo Temari soltando un suspiro - Eso estaría bien si fuera un regalo más, pero es el primero que le vas a dar, así que debe ser especial, algo que le guste, no lo sé, un libro o un CD de su banda favorita o cosas así._

_*Fin del flash back*_

Iba recordando esa conversación cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado al restaurante, estacionó el auto y entró. En el instante en que pasó Sasuke a lado de Tenten, el teléfono de la chica comenzó a sonar dejando escuchar una canción que Sasuke reconoció inmediatamente deteniéndose en seco.

_"Starless night _(Noche sin estrellas) _/ Kako no kage furikaeranai _(no miraré hacia el pasado) _/ Kanjitai anata no nukumori _(quiero sentir tu calor) _/ Tears are falling down _(Mis lágrimas caen) _/ Mayotte mo _(y aun si comienzo a dudar) _/ Hanashi wa shinai_ (en silencio) _/ Tsunaida anata no te wo... _(sostengo tu mano)_"_

_**[Olivia Lufkin / Wish~Starless night / Starless night]**_

Había sido un mensaje de Gaara preguntando dónde se encontraba, mientras lo contestaba, Sasuke se fue acercando poco a poco. Cuando sintió a alguien frente a ella, Tenten levantó el rostro encontrándose con el pelinegro.

- Disculpa, tú eres amiga de Sakura, ¿Verdad? - la chica asintió con la cabeza - ¿Me puedo sentar? - ella volvió a asentir - Esa canción que tienes en tu celular, ¿Podrías decirme cómo se llama la cantante o el nombre de la banda que la canta?

- Claro, aunque no te podría decir el nombre de la banda, sólo el de la vocalista.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la banda no tiene nombre, pero si te sirve saber, Sakura es la vocalista.

- ¿Sakura es quien canta? - la castaña asintió.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabías? - el pelinegro negó con la cabeza mientras recordaba la vez que había oído esa misma canción en el apartamento de Sakura - ¿Te gustaría ir a verlos? - cuestionó Tenten para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento pero no obtuvo respuesta - Ellos ensayan todos los días después de clases, si quieres puedes ir a verlos mañana al gimnasio del instituto.

- Claro - dijo de manera fría el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie - Otra cosa, no le digas a Sakura nada de esta conversación, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero que cuando vaya a verla sea una sorpresa - la chica asintió y Sasuke se dirigió a la oficina de Kakashi, tocó, esperó un "adelante" y entró.

- ¿Querías verme tío Kakashi?

- Claro, pasa Sasuke, quería pedirte un favor.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- El sábado, ¿Podrías encargarte del restaurante para cerrar? Iré al cine con Kurenai y...

- Claro tío, entonces lo tuyo con la maestra de Sakura va en serio por lo que puedo ver, ya van a llevar casi un mes saliendo, ¿No es cierto?

- Si, así es, la verdad es que Kurenai es una gran mujer y estoy sintiendo algo muy especial por ella - Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa al oír hablar a su tío de esa manera, definitivamente estaba enamorado - Otra cosa, puse tus cosas en esta caja porque no sabía cuando vendrías por ellas.

- Gracias, la verdad es que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo libre - respondió el pelinegro mientras tomaba la caja con algunas de sus pertenencias, entre ellas la foto que Sakura, Mikoto y él se habían tomado.

- Por cierto, esa foto es muy bonita, ¿Cuándo se la tomaron?

- Fue en el festival de fuegos artificiales de hace un mes.

- Ah, claro, no me acordaba, ¿Sabes? Me alegra verte tan contento Sasuke, tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía así, y creo que todo ha sido gracias a Sakura-chan.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio pensando en el comentario de su tío - Tío Kakashi, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Tú sabías que Sakura canta en una banda con sus amigos?

- Eh... si, si mal no recuerdo llevan casi dos años tocando, he tenido la oportunidad de ir a su instituto a oírlos un par de veces, ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada - respondió el chico mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la oficina.

Por alguna razón se sintió molesto por ser el último en enterarse, salió del restaurante, subió al auto y se alejó del lugar. Pensó en el comentario que había hecho Temari esa mañana.

_*Flash back*_

_- ¡¿En verdad llevas cuatro meses con ella, Sasuke? - exclamó la rubia - ¿Cómo puede ser posible que en ese tiempo no conozcas nada sobre Sakura, ¿Acaso no te importa? Mínimo deberías de conocer a sus amigos o sus gustos, ¿No te parece?_

_*Fin del flash back*_

Al recordar eso, su molestia fue en aumento, golpeó sus manos contra el volante en muestra de su coraje, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, arrojó la caja al sofá y se tumbó en la cama. No quería ver a Sakura, así que le mandó un SMS diciendo que no iba a poder ir a recogerla al restaurante, luego se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación mientras intentaba calmar su inexplicable enojo.

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana, Sakura se encontraba en el salón de clases sentada en su lugar completamente sola mirando cuatro sobres que habían llegado a su buzón esa mañana, cada sobre tenía un logo distinto, eran las tan ansiadas cartas de ofrecimiento provenientes de distintas universidades, principalmente de las especializadas en artes y música de todo el mundo, las miró por un instante, luego levantó la tapa de su mesa y las colocó junto con las otras que tenía, eran unas quince cartas distintas. Quizás para cualquiera, el hecho de recibir tantas cartas era un orgullo, pero para Sakura eran tan sólo una molestia total. Bajó la tapa y se recargó en su escritorio mientras miraba por la ventana, en ese instante sonó el timbre indicando el inicio de las clases y el salón poco a poco se fue llenando.

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan! - exclamó Naruto al verla - ¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí? - su amiga le negó con la cabeza - Toma - dijo extendiendo su mano con una hoja - Es con la que vamos a empezar el ensayo hoy, ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

- Si, aunque, ¿Qué no estaba...? - interrumpió al escuchar que Kurenai había llegado.

Al término de las clases, la banda se reunió en el gimnasio acompañada de sus fieles seguidores de siempre. Kiba comenzó a marcar el compás con las baquetas y el gimnasio se llenó con el intenso sonido de la guitarra eléctrica, antes de que Sakura comenzara a cantar.

_Vibrations you present_

_Startles my understanding _

_A challenge to my ordinary_

_Unusual way to find such a special curiosity_

_I hold my breath to still the excitement_

_Can you feel it now?_

_Can you feel it now?_

_Parallel connection hiding out_

_Pulling on my heart_

_Pulling on my heart_

_Undisciplined eruption_

_Baby, I know it's coming around_

_I'm totally up side down_

_I can't get it together to tell you what I feel_

_Baby, my wish on a wing_

_And I'll send it off to you_

_Switch to sensitivity_

_Follow the traces_

En ese instante, Sasuke iba caminando por el patio desde donde se podía escuchar la música, al llegar al gimnasio vio una de las puertas abiertas y se recargó en la otra mientras se asomaba un poco para ver a los chicos en el estrado. La ojiverde estaba cantando y parecía que la energía se desbordaba en su voz. Sencillamente era sorprendente, podía sentir como se le erizaba la piel al oír la impresionante voz de Sakura, así que sacó su celular y comenzó a grabarla.

_I can't pull away from you_

_You steal all my attention_

_Sometimes too much that I feel empty_

_I have to fill it back up_

_So I can shine my brightest_

_It'll leak out further, further into your heart_

_Can you feel it now?_

_Can you feel it now?_

_My eyes link to your blink_

_Pulling on my heart_

_Pulling on my heart_

_Felling me natural and extreme_

_Baby, my world is crumbling down_

_I'm totally up side down_

_My words are stuck inside of this stubborn heart_

_Baby, my wish on a wing_

_And I'll send it off to you_

_It floats in the air_

_Sorrowful without you_

_Do you feel me?_

_Do you feel me now?_

_Do you feel me?_

_Baby, I know it's coming around_

_I'm totally up side down_

_I can't get it together to tell you what I feel_

_Baby, my wish on a wing_

_And I'll send it off to you_

_Switch to sensitivity_

_Follow the traces_

_Baby, my world is crumbling down_

_I'm totally up side down_

_My words are stuck inside of this stubborn heart_

_Baby, my wish on a wing_

_And I'll send it off to you_

_It floats in the air_

_Sorrowful without you..._

_**[Olivia Lufkin / The cloudy dreamer / Wish~English version~]**_

Al término de la canción, Sasuke decidió retirarse y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, pero entonces oyó que lo llamaban.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? - dijo Tenten, el chico se dio la media vuelta - ¿Ya te vas? Pensé que venías a escuchar a Sakura cantar.

- Si, es sólo que me surgió un imprevisto y tengo que arreglarlo, ¿Tardará mucho en terminar su ensayo?

- Más o menos, generalmente ensayan una hora.

- Hmph, entonces regreso en una hora para llevarla al restaurante - dijo dándose la media vuelta, luego se detuvo - Una cosa más, te agradecería que no le dijeras a Sakura que me viste aquí - a Tenten le extrañó la petición, pero asintió.

Una hora más tarde, el grupo de amigos iba saliendo de la escuela.

- No lo sé, me gusta más la versión en japonés de esa canción - iba comentando Shikamaru - Creo que tu voz se escucha mejor Sakura - en eso se toparon con el pelinegro recargado en su auto.

Al verlo, Sakura se despidió de sus amigos y se acercó a él, pero el chico reaccionó entrando al auto. Eso le extrañó a Sakura, porque siempre la recibía con una media sonrisa o con un comentario como "¡Vaya! Ya era hora", y ahora la ignoró por completo. No le dio importancia, subió al auto y se dirigieron hacia el restaurante. En el trayecto, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke definitivamente estaba molesto por algo, pero no logró imaginar por qué, intentó preguntarle, pero el chico simplemente no le respondió. Al llegar al restaurante, siempre se bajaba a abrirle la puerta para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla, pero nuevamente se comportó sumamente frío permaneciendo en el auto.

- E-entonces nos vemos al rato - dijo Sakura por la ventanilla.

- Hmph - fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sasuke para después irse.

Sakura estaba realmente extrañada, realmente no podía entender por qué Sasuke estaba tan molesto, y lo peor era que parecía que era por causa de ella - _[¿Qué hice?]_ - se preguntó la pelirosa mientras se dirigía a la entrada del restaurante.

Entonces, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta...

- Sakura - oyó de una voz proveniente de alguien detrás de ella. Reconoció la voz al instante, ¿En verdad era posible que se tratara de esa persona? Lentamente se giró para encontrarse con un chico de cabello y ojos negros.

No lo podía creer.

- ¿S-Sai? -preguntó Sakura.

* * *

**Editado.**


	20. ¿Segunda oportunidad?

.

.

.

**Scene 20**_**  
**¿Segunda oportunidad?_

Sasuke se fue molesto dejando en la entrada del restaurante a Sakura totalmente sorprendida. Entonces, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta...

- Sakura - oyó de una voz proveniente de alguien detrás de ella. Reconoció esa voz al instante, ¿En verdad era posible que se tratara de esa persona? Lentamente se giró para encontrarse con un chico de cabello y ojos negros.

No lo podía creer.

- ¿S-Sai? -preguntó Sakura. El chico solo la miraba con una sonrisa - ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

- Quiero hablar contigo - Sakura reaccionó y pasó de la sorpresa a la molestia.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar - dijo mientras abría la puerta del restaurante y entraba. Corrió hasta los vestidores y cerró la puerta recargándose en ella - _[¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Por qué volvió?] _- se preguntó. Después de algunos minutos, logró tranquilizarse luego del sorpresivo encuentro, se puso el uniforme del trabajo y se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a trabajar. El regreso de Sai la desconcertó por completo, no podía quitarse la imagen de su rostro de la cabeza, estuvo a punto dos veces de tirar unas charolas llenas, cosa que nunca le había sucedido.

Al anochecer, Sasuke llegó antes, pero en lugar de saludarla se dirigió directamente hacia la oficina de su tío. Sakura se quedó inmóvil en la entrada al verlo pasar y que él no le dijera ni un "en un rato nos vamos". Entonces salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar que se abría la puerta, casi se va de espaldas al ver que se trataba nuevamente de Sai. Hubiera querido salir corriendo, pero ella era la encargada de recibir a los clientes, así que tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos a un lado y atender al chico.

- Bienvenido - comenzó a decir cortés pero seriamente - Estoy a sus ordenes, llámeme cuando desee ordenar - dijo mientras dejaba el menú en la mesa, luego se dio la media vuelta para irse, pero Sai la detuvo al tomarla de la mano - Suéltame - dijo Sakura de manera fría sin levantar el tono de su voz - No me vuelvas a tocar.

Sakura quiso cambiar de mesa, pero todas estaban ocupadas y nadie le hizo caso, así que tuvo que atender a Sai. El chico pidió un café y luego ordenó algo para cenar. Unos minutos más tarde, Sasuke salió de la oficina.

- ¿Por qué sigues con el uniforme? - preguntó de manera cortante.

- Es que aún sigo atendiendo una mesa, puedes irte si quieres - dijo Sakura mientras le dirigía una sonrisa, luego de ver la indiferencia del pelinegro, bajó la mirada y susurró - No quiero que te molestes más - al notarla tan triste, Sasuke quiso cambiar su actitud, pero simplemente no pudo.

- Te están hablando - dijo fríamente al notar que Sai tenía levantada la mano - Aquí te espero.

Sai aprovechaba cualquier cosa para llamar a Sakura y tenerla cerca, la chica intentó comportarse lo más profesional posible, pero sencillamente estar cerca de él la incomodaba, cosa que Sasuke, quien permanecía sentado en la barra, notó. Después de varios minutos, que a Sakura se le hicieron horas, Kaede, una de las meseras le dijo que podía irse y que ella se encargaba de terminar de atender a su cliente. Momentos más tarde, Sasuke y Sakura iban en el auto en completo silencio, hasta que Sakura se armó de valor y le volvió a preguntar por qué estaba molesto, pero de nuevo no recibió respuesta.

- ¡¿Por qué no me respondes? - gritó Sakura - ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan molesto conmigo? - al oírla Sasuke no pudo más y detuvo el auto de golpe. De no haber traído el cinturón de seguridad, Sakura se hubiera estrellado en el parabrisas.

- ¡¿Quieres saber por qué estoy molesto? - gritó Sasuke - ¡Es por esto! - dijo sacando su celular y poniendo la grabación que había hecho el día anterior. Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida - ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, eh? - exclamó mientras arrojaba el celular al piso y tomaba a Sakura por los brazos apretándolos con fuerza - ¡Dime, ¿Por qué? - Sakura estaba realmente asustada. Al verla, Sasuke se dio cuenta que se le había pasado la mano y lentamente dejó de apretar sus brazos, pero sin soltarlos.

- No te dije que estaba en una banda porque pensé que no te interesaría, tú mismo dijiste que sólo tenemos un negocio, no creí que debías saberlo.

- ¿Por qué pensaste eso, eh? - preguntó mientras intentaba calmarse, pero toda la molestia que sentía desde el día anterior se hizo presente y no se pudo controlar. De nuevo lo embargó la ira y le volvió a apretar los brazos- ¡Dime, ¿Por qué?

- ¡¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera si siempre te burlas de todo lo que digo, eh? - gritó la ojiverde - ¡No te lo dije porque pensé que volverías a salir con tus malditos comentarios de siempre! ¡Nunca eres capaz de comprender lo que siento! ¡Por eso no te lo dije! - finalizó mientras juntaba fuerzas para empujar a Sasuke, que se había sentido culpable al oír las razones que ella le había dado. El pelinegro se volvió a recargar en su asiento y ambos se quedaron completamente en silencio.

- Sakura yo... - intentó decir el chico ya completamente calmado.

- Eres un imbécil Sasuke, déjame en paz - interrumpió Sakura mientras bajaba del auto y corría hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Al llegar a su apartamento corrió hasta su habitación, se puso su pijama, se tumbó en la cama y se soltó a llorar hasta que el sueño la venció.

Al día siguiente, después de clases, todos se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio y al llegar se toparon con Sai que se encontraba sentado en el estrado. Al verlo, Naruto y Kiba se acercaron corriendo hacia él y cada uno lo abrazó.

- Sai, ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías? - preguntó Naruto.

- Así que aún ensayan en este gimnasio, ¿Eres tú el que canta?

- No, ahora es, Sakura - entonces Naruto reaccionó y pasó de la alegría a la molestia - ¿Por qué volviste Sai?

- ¿Quién es? - le preguntó Tenten a Gaara, que veía al pelinegro con odio.

- Ese maldito infeliz - dijo molesto - Es el ex novio de Sakura.

- ¿Pero por qué le dices así? - preguntó la chica.

- Es lo menos que se merece - respondió Ino que se había quedado parada junto a ellos.

En ese momento, Sakura llegó junto con Hinata y Shikamaru.

- ¿A qué viniste Sai? - preguntó Sakura molesta mientras se acercaba a él.

- Vine a ver ensayar a mi antigua banda, ¿Qué no puedo?

- Lo lamento chicos, pero si él está aquí yo mejor me voy - dijo la ojiverde mientras se daba la media vuelta, entonces Sai volvió a tomarla de la mano.

- Espera.

- ¡Suéltame Sai! - exclamó la pelirosa - ¡Te dije que no me volvieras a tocar!

- Por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

- Ya te dije que tú y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar, ¿Entendiste?

- Sakura por favor, déjame hablar contigo sólo un momento, por favor.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo, la mirada de él era de completa súplica. No lo pudo soportar y terminó accediendo. Entonces ambos salieron del gimnasio y comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la calle.

- Me enteré que ahora tú eres la vocalista de la banda, ¿Ya no tocas e...?

- ¿Por qué regresaste Sai? - preguntó Sakura mientras se recargaba en la pared y cruzaba los brazos. Sai se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

- He regresado por ti mi amor, ¿No te das cuenta princesa? Quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad.

- Suéltame - dijo quitando las manos de su rostro y separándose de él - Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver.

- Vamos Sakura, no puedes decirme que ya no sientes nada por mi, no después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, ¿Vas a decir que ya lo olvidaste? -l a ojiverde no lo soportó más y lo abofeteó.

- Aquí el único que se olvidó de todo lo que vivimos juntos, el que se olvidó de tres años de relación, fuiste TÚ Sai, ahora no me vengas a decir que sigues amándome - dijo la pelirosa quedándose parada en medio de la calle.

- Pero es que así es mi vida, yo te sigo amando como la primera vez, por favor debes creerme.

- ¿Cómo puedo creerte después de cómo te marchaste, eh? - preguntó Sakura - ¿O es que acaso ya lo olvidaste? ¿Es que ya olvidaste que te fuiste justo cuando yo más te necesitaba? ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas que te acostaste conmigo y luego te fuiste? - gritó - ¡Responde! ¿Dónde estuviste estos dos años en los que mi vida se deshizo por completo?

- Perdóname Sakura, yo me fui porque me asusté, sentí que no era lo que tú necesitabas, quería tiempo para pensar.

- Claro, y dos años fueron suficiente tiempo, ¿No es así?

- Yo... yo quería regresar, pero me enteré de la muerte de tu abuelo y pensé que no querías verme en ese momento, sé que me equivoqué, ¿No lo entiendes? - preguntó mientras tomaba otra vez el rostro de Sakura y se acercaba a ella - He regresado para que me perdones, para que me des otra oportunidad para remediar mi error - Sakura volvió a quitarse las manos del chico de la cara.

- Ya es tarde Sai, yo ya no siento nada por ti, estoy saliendo con alguien más.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio Sakura.

- Nunca había hablado tan en serio, ¿Acaso creíste que te iba a estar esperando con los brazos abiertos? No Sai, ahora tengo novio, así que por favor, ya no me busques - finalizó mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la escuela.

- No... no puedo creerte - susurró el pelinegro mientras la rabia se iba apoderando de él. Entonces, en un movimiento brusco, Sai la tomó de la mano y la recargó contra la pared mientras la sostenía de las muñecas - ¡No puedo creerte Sakura! No puedo creer que ya no sientas absolutamente nada por mí.

- ¡Suéltame Sai, me estás lastimando!

- ¿En verdad crees que te estoy lastimando? - preguntó apretando más las muñecas de Sakura - ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo al oír que estás con alguien, eh? Tú me amas Sakura, yo lo sé, y no voy a aceptar que estés con alguien más, ¡¿Me oíste?

- Suéltame por favor - dijo Sakura en forma de quejidos a punto de llorar - Me lastimas... suéltame.

- ¡No lo haré! No lo haré hasta que me beses y me digas que ya no sientes nada - dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Sakura de la barbilla y acercaba sus labios a los de ella. Entonces, alguien lo tomó por los hombros y lo alejó de la pelirosa.

- ¡Déjala! - gritó Sasuke luego se acercó a Sakura - ¿Te encuentras bien? - la chica asintió - ¡No la vuelvas a tocar!

- ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! - gritó Sai mientras le daba un puñetazo a Sasuke.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear ante la mirada atónita Sakura. Mientras, los demás iban caminado rumbo a la salida.

- Será mejor que ensayemos mañana, no creo que Sakura-chan regrese - iba diciendo Naruto mientras caminaba con los brazos levantados tras su cabeza y la mochila en su nuca.

- Tienes razón, ¿Qué le estará diciendo Sai? - preguntó Kiba.

- No entiendo por qué Sakura aceptó hablar con él después de lo que pasó - comentó Ino. Entonces escucharon los gritos de su amiga que provenían de la calle y corrieron a ver qué pasaba.

- ¡Deténganse! ¡Sai, déjalo! ¡Basta! - gritaba Sakura. Entonces aparecieron sus amigos e inmediatamente intentaron separarlos, Kiba y Naruto detuvieron a Sai mientras Gaara y Shikamaru hacían lo mismo con Sasuke.

- ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, ¿Me oíste? - gritó molesto Sasuke mientras se intentaba soltar.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer! ¡Suéltenme! - exclamó mientras se deshacía del agarre de sus amigos.

- ¡Vete Sai! - gritó Sakura - ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de ti!

- Me voy, pero no me daré por vencido Sakura, yo sé que tú aún me amas - dijo mientras caminaba hacia su motocicleta, luego se alejó. Entonces Gaara y Shikamaru soltaron a Sasuke, quien al sentirse liberado se acercó rápidamente a Sakura, que estaba llorando y la abrazó con fuerza ante las miradas de sorpresa por parte de todos los amigos de la ojiverde.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó mientras tomaba el rostro de la pelirosa con ambas manos y acercaba el suyo para mirarla directamente a sus ojos verdes que estaban llenos de lágrimas - ¿No te hizo nada? - Sakura negó con la cabeza y entonces Sasuke la recargó contra su pecho mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos - Tranquila, ya pasó todo, tranquila.

Todos miraban la escena más que sorprendidos, ese chico que había golpeado a Sai y en esos momentos abrazaba tan intensamente a Sakura totalmente preocupado, ¿En verdad era Sasuke? Decidieron no interrumpir hasta que notaron que Sakura estaba un poco más tranquila. Las primeras en acercarse fueron Ino y Hinata.

- Sa-Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Hinata. Sakura sacó su rostro del pecho de Sasuke y volteó a ver a sus amigas asintiendo con la cabeza un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Estás segura? - cuestionó Ino - ¿No quieres que llamemos a Kurenai-sensei? - la pelirosa negó con la cabeza - ¿Segura? - esta vez asintió.

- Entonces nosotros nos retiramos - dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a su amiga, la abrazó y le besó la frente, luego volteó a ver a Sasuke - Por favor, cuida de Sakura-chan, la dejamos a tu cargo -Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

- Pueden irse tranquilos, yo la cuidaré.

Entonces Gaara le dio la mochila de Sakura, todos se despidieron de ella, le agradecieron a Sasuke y luego se fueron. Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la mano, la abrazó y la llevó al auto. Luego ambos se fueron también.

* * *

**Editado.**


	21. ¿Surgiendo sentimientos?

.

.

.

**Scene 21**_**  
**¿Surgiendo sentimientos?_

Sasuke y Sakura iban en el auto en completo silencio. La pelirosa apenas podía asimilar lo que había sucedido instantes antes, aún podía sentir las manos de Sai apretando sus muñecas, las tenía muy adoloridas, no podía entender el comportamiento de Sai - _[__¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser el chico del que ella se había enamorado?]_ - se preguntaba tratando de encontrar la respuesta en su cabeza; pero también le había sorprendido la actitud de héroe que había tenido Sasuke con ella, aún podía sentir las manos del pelinegro en su rostro y el calor de su pecho mientras la abrazaba. Ahora, Sasuke iba en completo silencio con la vista puesta en el camino, ella sólo lo miró de reojo y entonces se percató de las heridas en el rostro del chico. Habían llegado al centro de Konoha, cuando ella decidió hablar.

- ¿Po-podrías detenerte por aquí, por favor? - al oírla Sasuke la miró rápidamente y orilló el auto. Entonces, Sakura se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó el pelinegro.

- Espera aquí, regreso en un momento - dijo la pelirosa mientras salía del auto. Minutos más tarde, regresó con una pequeña bolsa de plástico blanca - Listo, perdón por hacerte esperar.

Sakura entró al auto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, Sasuke no dijo nada y encendió el auto. Momentos después, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no iban hacia el restaurante, sin embargo, no quiso preguntar.

Finalmente, Sasuke volvió a estacionar el auto, esta vez en la entrada principal del parque central de Konoha.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Sakura, pero no recibió respuesta ya que Sasuke se bajó inmediatamente del auto y se dirigió hacia su lado para abrirle la puerta. La tomó de la mano, cerró la puerta y comenzaron a caminar por el parque. Iban tomados de las manos en completo silencio, no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Después de varios minutos de caminata, se sentaron en una banca y Sakura comenzó a sacar las cosas que traía en la bolsa, se trataba de algodón y una solución antiséptica, sacó un poco del algodón y lo humedeció con la solución, luego redujo la distancia que había entre ella y el pelinegro, tomó el rostro de Sasuke por la barbilla y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas que tenía a causa de la pelea con Sai, primero limpió la herida que tenía Sasuke en la ceja derecha, ocasionando que el pelinegro hiciera una mueca por el dolor.

- Perdón, se que te duele pero se te podría infectar - dijo la pelirosa mientras presionaba ligeramente la zona buscando limpiarla.

Luego, pasó a la herida que tenía Sasuke en el labio inferior del lado izquierdo y comenzó a repetir el proceso. Estaba tan concentrada, que no se dio cuenta que Sasuke la miraba fijamente, entonces, el pelinegro levantó su mano y con ella tomó la mano con la que Sakura estaba curando su herida, en ese instante la chica levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos profundos ojos negros mirándola, sólo que por alguna razón ya no se sentía intimidada por ellos.

- Perdón - dijo Sasuke mientras la miraba fijamente. Sakura dio un respingo al oírlo, ¿Acaso él se estaba disculpando? - Ayer me comporté como un verdadero imbécil - entonces Sasuke ya no soportó la mirada de Sakura y desvió la suya hacia un lado bajando lentamente su mano sin dejar de sostener la de la chica - Cuando me enteré que estabas en una banda, por alguna razón me sentí frustrado y sumamente molesto, pero no contigo, sino conmigo mismo, sentí que tú sabías más de mí, que lo que yo se de ti, mi ira aumentó al darme cuenta de que todos los sabían menos yo, y que tú no habías querido decírmelo porque a decir verdad, tú no confías en mí, no debí de haber reaccionado de esa manera tan agresiva, e-espero que me disculpes - finalizó el pelinegro esperando una respuesta de Sakura, pero sólo recibió silencio. Levantó su mirada y la volvió a dirigir hacia la pelirosa que lo miraba totalmente sorprendida, entonces los ojos de la chica pasaron de expresar sorpresa a reflejar una mirada llena de ternura, que hizo que las mejillas de Sasuke se cubrieran de un casi imperceptible sonrojo.

- No te preocupes - dijo la ojiverde tranquilamente mientras le sonreía - Ya lo olvidé - el pelinegro dio un respingo, luego Sakura volvió a levantar su mano para seguir con la tarea de curar las heridas del rostro de Sasuke.

Nuevamente se volvieron a quedar en completo silencio. Mientras Sakura lo curaba, Sasuke no apartó su mirada ni un solo instante del rostro de la chica que tenía justo frente a él, era como si no quisiera perder detalle alguno. Después de algunos minutos.

- ¡Ya está! - exclamó Sakura, luego colocó su mano en la mejilla de chico y se le acercó aún más - Aunque parece que se te va a inflamar, deberíamos conseguir algo frío para evitar la hinchazón.

- Hmph - exclamó Sasuke mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa - No es necesario, estoy bien, no soy tan delicado como piensas.

- Claro - respondió la pelirosa mientras tiraba el algodón y lo demás en un cesto que estaba detrás de ella. Entonces, Sasuke se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano, Sakura no opuso resistencia y juntos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente tomados de las manos y en silencio. Después de algunos minutos, ambos decidieron sentarse a la orilla del río. Sasuke se acostó en el césped con las manos cruzadas tras su nuca mientras que Sakura permaneció sentada.

- Sasuke, yo... quería decirte que... -dijo Sakura con la mirada fija en sus manos que descansaban en su regazo - Gracias por haberme defendido.

Sasuke dio un respingo al oírla, se levantó - No tienes nada que agradecer - dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella - Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo.

- G-gracias Sasuke - susurró la ojiverde. Entonces, Sasuke la tomó por la barbilla y levantó su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos, luego se fue acercando hacia ella y finalmente, ladeó un poco el rostro de la chica para darle un beso en la mejilla. Lentamente, se fue alejando de ella y cuando estuvo frente a su rostro, notó el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de Sakura a la vez que la chica le dirigía una tierna sonrisa.

- Hmph, te ves más linda así - susurró Sasuke mientras la abrazaba. Sakura tenía las manos recargadas en el pecho de Sasuke y la cara apoyada en su hombro con los ojos completamente abiertos por lo sorpresivo que había sido el comentario. Entonces, Sasuke se dejó caer en el césped nuevamente esta vez con Sakura, quedando la ojiverde recostada sobre el pecho del pelinegro, quien mantenía sus brazos alrededor de ella - Sakura, ¿Podrías cantar?

- Eh, ¿Q-qué quieres que cante?

- No lo sé, quiero oírte cantar, es todo.

- Yo, pues - dio un suspiro - De acuerdo.

_When I'm down and all my soul so wearied_

_When troubles comes and my heart burdened be_

_Then I'm still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit a while with me..._

_You raise me up so I can't stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_And I'm strong when I'm on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be..._

_There is no life, no life without its hunger_

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly_

_But when you come and I'm filled with wonder _

_Sometimes I think I glimpse the eternity..._

_You raise me up so I can't stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_And I'm strong when I'm on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

_You raise me up to more than I can be..._

_**[Lena Park / Inori~You raise me up / You raise me up]**_

Se quedaron así por horas, Sasuke se mantuvo abrazado a Sakura, sintiendo la respiración de la chica en su pecho mientras él miraba el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse naranja, cosa que no le importó. Estar así con ella, le resultaba extremadamente agradable, pensaba que últimamente ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos y reconoció que los pocos momentos que pasaba a su lado, él los había arruinado, recordando el incidente del día anterior, pero ahora, estaban los dos solos sin ninguna preocupación y sin estar peleando como era costumbre. Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida por la actitud de Sasuke, ¿En verdad era el mismo chico con el que había firmado el contrato? Ahora que estaban los dos solos en completa calma, le costaba mucho trabajo creerlo, se sentía tan bien estar así con él, podía escuchar claramente el latido del corazón de Sasuke, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo se sintió débil e indefensa, pero al sentir los brazos de Sasuke abrazándola también se sintió protegida y a salvo, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, pero al parecer Sasuke no lo notó o no le importó.

Permanecieron así por un par de horas más, hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a brillar en el cielo nocturno. Entonces, Sasuke se levantó un poco y se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba completamente dormida, al verla así no pudo evitar sonreír, la chica lucía tan tranquila y tan linda, pasó sus dedos a través del cabello de Sakura, pero al ver que no despertaba, con cuidado se levantó tomándola en brazos y comenzó a caminar de regreso al auto. Minutos más tarde, Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, cuando despertó por completo, se dio cuenta de que iba en el auto con Sasuke.

- ¿Q-qué sucedió? - preguntó.

- Hmph, te quedaste dormida.

- P-perdón, tuviste que traerme al auto, ¿Verdad? - el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

- Eres muy ligera, pesas menos de lo que parece, ¿Has estado comiendo bien? - Sakura asintió y luego se quedaron en silencio - Iremos al restaurante para decirle a mi tío que estás bien, luego vamos a cenar y después te llevo a tu casa, ¿Te parece? - la pelirosa volvió a asentir.

Al llegar, Sasuke le abrió la puerta y la tomó de la mano para entrar al restaurante, atravesaron la zona de las mesas hasta la cocina y luego el pasillo hasta la oficina de Kakashi, que iba saliendo de ella.

- Ah, Sakura-chan, ya me habías preocupado, estaba a punto de llamar a Kurenai para preguntarle por ti.

- No es necesario tío, vinimos para decirte que Sakura estaba conmigo y se encuentra bien.

- ¡Así que la secuestraste Sasuke! - exclamó Kakashi - Claro, como ahora ya no se ven todo el día, en fin, es el amor entre jóvenes, ya que vi que estás bien Sakura-chan, supongo que puedes irte, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana.

Después de oír eso, Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida, entonces, al llegar casi a la puerta, vieron como ésta era abierta y Sai aparecía. Inmediatamente, la primera reacción de Sasuke fue abrazar a Sakura con fuerza mientras la chica recargaba el rostro en su pecho. Entonces, comenzaron a caminar y cuando pasaron justo a su lado, Sai tomó a Sakura de un brazo, pero Sasuke reaccionó rápidamente jalando a Sakura hacia atrás de él y tomando a Sai por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¡No la vuelvas a tocar! - exclamó Sasuke - No tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que vete y no vuelvas, ¿Entendiste?

Sai lo miró de manera altanera - Lamento decírtelo, pero yo tengo asuntos que tratar con Kakashi Hatake, que es el dueño del restaurante, por si no lo sabías.

- Claro que lo sé, él es mi tío.

- Ah, así que tú eres Sasuke Uchiha, bien Sasuke, suéltame - dijo mientras se deshacía de las manos del Uchiha - No querrás armar un escándalo aquí, ¿O sí?

- ¿Qué demonios tienes que ver con mi tío?

- La compañía de mi padre está a cargo de la construcción del nuevo restaurante de tu tío, así que yo estoy dándole a conocer todos los detalles sobre su proyecto, lo que significa que puedo venir las veces que yo quiera, aunque si lo prefieres, puedo llamarle a mi padre y decirle que cancele el proyecto y tú tendrías que explicarle a tu tío las razones - Sasuke sabía que Sai tenía las de ganar, él no podía arriesgarse a que el proyecto por el que su tío había trabajado tanto se cancelara así como así.

- Entonces tú eres el hijo del dueño de la compañía constructora ANBU - no recibió respuesta - Déjame decirte algo, no me importa si eres el hijo del mismo presidente del País del Fuego, no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a acercar a Sakura, ¿Entendiste? Si la intentas tocar nuevamente te parto la cara - sentenció mientras volvía a tomarlo del cuello de la camisa.

- Sasuke - dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a ellos y ponía su mano sobre el brazo de Sasuke - Déjalo, ven - el Uchiha soltó al chico, tomó la mano de Sakura y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

- Sakura - dijo Sai haciendo que la pelirosa volteara - Te amo - al oírlo, Sakura se volteó y rodeó la cintura de Sasuke con su brazo a la vez que él rodeaba su cuello.

Los siguientes días fueron de tensión total, Sai buscó a Sakura en el restaurante, en la escuela y en su apartamento a sabiendas de que Sasuke no podía estar con ella todo el tiempo. Sakura se incomodaba cada vez más al ver a Sai en todos los lugares a los que iba, aún cuando el chico no se le acercara, la ojiverde podía sentir su mirada fija en ella. Sólo se sentía segura estando junto a Sasuke, pero el tiempo que se veían era muy poco. Intentó soportarlo sobre todo cuando iba a ver a Naruto y a Kiba pues ellos habían sido amigos durante años, pero por alguna razón, cuando intentaba cantar simplemente no podía. Un día, Naruto notando la incomodidad de Sakura y lo tensa que estaba, se acercó a Sai, que cómo se le había hecho costumbre, estaba en el gimnasio sentado en el estrado.

- Sai, tengo que hablar contigo - dijo seriamente el rubio.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

- ¿Por qué volviste, eh?

- Por Sakura, volví por ella y porque me di cuenta de que sigo amándola, ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? Sólo quiero que ella me vuelva a dar una oportunidad, yo la amo.

- ¿En verdad la amas?

- Por supuesto, ya te dije que volví por ella.

- ¿Entonces, por qué la lastimas así?

- No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

- Tan sólo mírala Sai - dijo el ojiazul volteando a ver a Sakura que se encontraba sentada en las gradas del gimnasio - Ella está triste, verte aquí la lastima, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que desde que tú volviste, ella ya no canta, ya no sonríe?

- ¿Qué me estás intentando decir? ¿Qué yo soy la causa de que ella esté triste? - preguntó el pelinegro molesto.

- Tan sólo mírala Sai, tú la lastimaste mucho el día en que te fuiste, ella ahora está haciendo su vida junto a Sasuke Uchiha y...

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tú, mi amigo, estás de parte de ese imbécil?

- Yo no estoy de parte de nadie Sai, eres mi amigo y tengo que reconocer que yo también creo que Sasuke es un imbécil, pero más que tu amistad y lo que yo pudiera pensar de él, es más importante para mí el bienestar de Sakura, y odio decírtelo, pero... tu presencia le hace daño, así que te agradecería que ya no volvieras más aquí - al oírlo, Sai salió del gimnasio completamente enfadado ante la mirada atónita de todos.

A Naruto le dolió hablarle así al que por años consideró uno de sus mejores amigos, pero le preocupaba y le dolía más ver a Sakura hundida en ese estado de tensión. _[Haré lo que sea para protegerla, no importa qué es lo que tenga que hacer, no permitiré que vuelva a sufrir otra vez]_ - pensó Naruto mientras tomaba la guitarra y comenzaba a tocar cada una de las cuerdas. Lo que nadie imaginaba, era que Sai no era la única razón del estado de depresión y estrés por el que pasaba Sakura.

* * *

**Editado.**


	22. Tensión al máximo

.

.

.

**Scene 22**_**  
**Tensión al máximo_

Todos, incluso Sasuke pensaron que la razón del estado de Sakura se debía a la presencia de Sai, y por eso Sasuke hacía todo lo posible para estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, sacando a relucir una especie de ternura que parecía no tener, pero aún así, a la chica no parecía importarle. Lo que nadie se imaginaba, era que Sai no era la única razón del estado de depresión y estrés por el que pasaba Sakura.

Pronto se cumpliría un aniversario más de la muerte de su madre y de nuevo los sentimientos de culpa habían vuelto a atormentarla. Conforme la fecha se acercaba, Sakura dejó de comer, de dormir, cada vez se veía más sin vida, era cómo si su alma estuviera en otra parte, Sasuke lo notó inmediatamente, pero Sakura no le decía nada, simplemente le sonreía tratando de hacerle creer que estaba bien, pero él podía notar cada vez que miraba sus hermosos ojos verdes, que no era así. Sakura incluso estaba dejando de hablar, lo que hizo que Sasuke se alarmara, pensando en lo sucedido con su hermana menor y se repetía una y otra vez que no iba a permitir que ocurriera lo mismo.

La tarde transcurría con normalidad, Sasuke terminó de revisar unas cosas en la biblioteca de la universidad y salió corriendo rumbo al restaurante, apenas habían pasado tres horas desde que la había ido a dejar y aún faltaban varias horas más para que el turno de Sakura terminara, pero no le importó, estar lejos de ella hacía que él se sintiera intranquilo, pensando en que probablemente Sai estaría hostigándola.

Cuando llegó, el restaurante se encontraba lleno, atravesó la zona de las mesas rumbo a la cocina y entonces vio a Sakura que traía una charola con varios platos y vasos que acababan de lavarse, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás a la altura de los hombros haciendo que la ojiverde diera un respingo, luego se giró encontrándose con el rostro del pelinegro y le sonrió. Entonces Sasuke se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla notando que estaba un poco caliente.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó el pelinegro - ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto un poco pálida, ¿Te sucede algo? - Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano? - preguntó la pelirosa. Al oírla, Sasuke se sintió aliviado, hacía un par de días que no la había escuchado hablar - ¿Pasa algo? - el pelinegro le negó con la cabeza.

- Ya no tenía nada que hacer, así que quise pasar a ver cómo estabas y de paso hablar unas cosas con mi tío.

- Claro - susurró Sakura.

- Entonces te veo en un rato, ¿Te parece? - la chica asintió con la cabeza, Sasuke la besó nuevamente en la mejilla - ¿Segura que estás bien? - ella volvió a asentir. Entonces Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. A tan sólo un par de metros de haberse alejado, escuchó el sonido estridente de cristal rompiéndose, se giró y vio a Sakura en el piso inconsciente y sangrando.

- ¡Sakura! - exclamó mientras corría hacia ella, inmediatamente llegó la gerente y algunas meseras. Sasuke se agachó y tomó en brazos a la pelirosa bañada en sudor - Sakura... Sakura... despierta por favor... Sakura - repetía el pelinegro mientras golpeaba levemente las mejillas de la chica buscando que reaccionara - Sakura por favor despierta - entonces la gerente se acercó y tocó la frente de la chica.

- ¡Está ardiendo! - exclamó - Traigan agua fría y unas toallas, ¡Rápido! - ordenó a las meseras que se encontraban alrededor - Hay que detenerle la hemorragia - dijo al ver que Sakura sangraba de una mano, producto de haber caído sobre los cristales, tomó la pañoleta que rodeaba su cuello y la colocó sobre la herida para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

- ¡Sakura despierta por favor! ¡Sakura! - exclamaba Sasuke totalmente desesperado - ¡Por favor, despierta! - en ese instante regresó Matsuri con el recipiente con agua fría y hielos además de las toallas, rápidamente las mojó y las colocó en la cabeza de Sakura.

- Esto no está funcionando - dijo la gerente - La hemorragia no se detiene, debemos llamar a una ambulancia - después de oírla, Sasuke sacó su celular que traía en el bolsillo del pantalón y llamó al número de emergencias.

- Necesito una ambulancia es una emergencia, en el restaurante "Bon appétit" en el centro, mi novia está ardiendo, tiene mucha fiebre y no despierta, además se cortó una mano y no deja de sangrar, ¡Por favor dense prisa!

Minutos más tarde, la ambulancia llegó, rápidamente los paramédicos entraron hasta el lugar dónde se encontraba Sasuke abrazando a Sakura, la colocaron en la camilla y salieron de prisa atravesando la zona de mesas donde los comensales se sorprendieron al ver todo el ajetreo. Sasuke iba sostenido de la mano de Sakura, Matsuri lo alcanzó y le dio la mochila de la pelirosa.

- Vas a estar bien Sakura, resiste por favor - susurraba Sasuke mientras salían del restaurante.

En el camino hacia el hospital, los paramédicos estaban brindándole los primeros auxilios a Sakura, buscando controlar su temperatura y la hemorragia de su mano, tuvieron que colocarle oxígeno pues su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse. Entonces sonó el celular de la pelirosa que estaba en su mochila, Sasuke lo tomó y contestó, se trataba de Naruto.

- ¿De cuando acá tu contestas el celular de Sakura-chan, eh? ¿Ahora también vas a evitar que hable conmigo por teléfono?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Quiero hablar con Sakura-chan.

- En estos momentos no es posible, ella...

- ¡Escúchame maldito imbécil! - gritó Naruto - ¡No voy a permitir que sigas alejando a Sakura-chan de nosotros, ¿Entendiste? Si sigues...

- ¡Quieres callarte! - exclamó Sasuke - En estos momentos voy con Sakura rumbo al hospital.

- ¿Qué le sucede? - preguntó Naruto totalmente asustado - ¡Dime qué le pasa a Sakura-chan!

- No lo sé, tiene mucha fiebre y se desmayó en el restaurante, ahora vamos para el hospital central.

- Voy para allá.

- Por favor avísale a Kurenai.

- Si, nos vemos en el hospital, por favor cuida a Sakura-chan hasta que yo llegue - finalizó Naruto.

Después de varios minutos, que a Sasuke se le hicieron horas, llegaron al Hospital Central de Konoha, rápidamente descendieron de la ambulancia y entraron por la zona de urgencias, Sasuke caminaba junto a la camilla sosteniendo la mano de Sakura hasta que una enfermera detuvo su avance.

- Ya no puede pasar señor.

- Pero es mi novia, quiero estar con ella.

- Lo entiendo, pero por favor espere en la sala - Sasuke levantó la mano de Sakura y la besó, luego acercó sus labios hasta rozar los de la chica y los unió por un par de segundos, no quería separarse de ella, pero sintió como la enfermera ponía la mano en su hombro para hacerlo retroceder.

- Todo va a estar bien Sakura - dijo mientras soltaba la mano de la chica - Por favor, resiste...

Kurenai, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino y Gaara llegaron corriendo al hospital encontrando a Sasuke sentado en la sala de espera con la cabeza agachada entre sus manos completamente desesperado.

- ¿Qué sucedió Sasuke? - preguntó inmediatamente Kurenai al ver la camisa del pelinegro manchada de sangre.

- No lo sé, llegué al restaurante y vi a Sakura, esta bien o al menos eso creí, platiqué con ella y cuando me iba, ella se desvaneció, yo me acerqué y estaba bañada en sudor, cuando se desmayó cayó sobre una charola con platos y vasos y se cortó la mano, intenté despertarla, pero no respondía, también quisimos detenerle la hemorragia pero no dejaba de sangrar, no sé que pasó, ¡No lo sé! - exclamó Sasuke totalmente desesperado - Cuando llegamos la metieron en aquella sala y nadie ha salido para decirme algo - en ese instante llegó Sai.

- ¿Cómo está Sakura? - preguntó.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - exclamó Sasuke enojado - No tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que lárgate.

- No me voy a ir hasta saber cómo está Sakura.

- ¡Lárgate! - gritó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a él.

Entonces Kurenai se interpuso entre ambos.

- ¡Cálmense los dos de una buena vez! Esto es un hospital y si no pueden comportarse, será mejor que se vayan - entonces centró su mirada en Sasuke - Ambos ¿Quedó claro? - los dos asintieron, entonces Sai permaneció sentado a lado de Naruto mientras que Sasuke caminaba de un extremo de la sala al otro.

Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que un médico salió de la sala donde estaban atendiendo a Sakura. Al verlo todos se pusieron de pie.

- Doctor, ¿Cómo está Sakura? - preguntó Sasuke.

- ¿Es familiar de la señorita Haruno?

- Soy su novio - entonces se acercó Kurenai.

- Soy la tutora de Sakura, ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le sucede?

- La señorita Haruno no tiene nada.

- ¿Eso significa que va a estar bien? - preguntó Naruto, a lo que el médico negó con la cabeza.

- No tiene nada físicamente hablando, salvo un enorme grado de desnutrición que le provocó anemia, logramos controlarle la hemorragia y le pusimos una transfusión dada la cantidad de sangre que perdió, pero aún no logramos controlarle la fiebre, según me informaron los paramédicos su temperatura aumentó súbitamente, intentamos estabilizarla pero no hemos encontrado un motivo físico que le haya provocado la fiebre.

- ¿Qué quiere decir doctor? - preguntó Kurenai totalmente asustada.

- ¿La señorita Haruno ha estado últimamente bajo mucha presión? ¿Problemas familiares, en la escuela, con sus amigos, con su novio? - todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke que negó con la cabeza.

- No, doctor - respondió Kurenai - Sakura es una gran estudiante y no está en exámenes ni nada por el estilo, su madre murió hace un par de años y yo me quedé a su cargo, cómo puede ver sus amigos están aquí y su novio también, ¿Por qué?

- La única explicación que encontramos para su fiebre, es que probablemente la señorita Haruno haya estado mucho tiempo bajo una gran cantidad de estrés y en un estado de depresión, tal vez por problemas cómo los que les mencioné anteriormente - hizo una pausa - Escuchen, no voy a mentirles, dado que la causa de la fiebre es emocional todo dependerá de ella, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de estabilizarla y esperar a que despierte rápido y que la fiebre no vuelva a subir.

- ¿Qué pasaría si no despierta pronto o aumenta su fiebre? - preguntó Gaara. El doctor guardó silencio por unos segundos.

- Deben estar preparados, si su temperatura vuelve a elevarse tanto otra vez, es probable que entre en coma y no vuelva a despertar - Kurenai casi se desmaya al oírlo al igual que Hinata e Ino.

- ¿Podemos verla doctor? - preguntó Sasuke.

- Por el momento no es recomendable, hay que esperar veinticuatro horas para ver su evolución y después veremos, con permiso.

Nadie lo podía creer, todos se miraron unos a otros desconcertados, ¿Cómo podía estar Sakura tan grave? ¿Cómo no pudieron darse cuenta? Las lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir los ojos de Kurenai, que se sostuvo de Sasuke para no caerse de la impresión. Momentos más tarde, llegaron Lee, Shikamaru y Kakashi, todos se encontraban sentados en la sala a la espera de buenas noticias, pero las horas seguían transcurriendo y no había cambios.

Al anochecer y al ver que casi era medianoche, Kurenai les pidió que se retiraran diciéndoles que en cuanto supiera algo les avisaría, Kiba e Ino se fueron al igual que Sai (por petición de Kurenai), Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata y Naruto, muy a pesar del rubio, quedándose solamente Sasuke, Kurenai y Kakashi.

Los primeros rayos del amanecer hicieron acto de presencia. Sasuke se encontraba dormido sentado con el rostro apoyado sobre el dorso de su mano mientras recargaba su brazo en el respaldo de un sillón, cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, se trataba de su tío.

- Toma - dijo Kakashi mientras extendía su mano con un vaso de café.

- Gracias tío - respondió Sasuke tomando el vaso - ¿Dónde está Kurenai? - Kakashi dirigió la vista hacia un sofá donde se encontraba Kurenai dormida, cubriéndose con su chaqueta.

- Deberías irte a descansar.

- No me moveré de aquí hasta que Sakura despierte.

- Pero tienes clases, debes ir - el pelinegro negó con la cabeza - ¿Tanto la amas? - preguntó Kakashi pero sólo recibió un silencio cómo respuesta.

- Yo... - entonces apareció el doctor diciéndoles que Sakura estaba estable y que podían pasar a verla. La primera en pasar fue Kurenai, se quedó cerca de dos horas y después salió.

- ¿Cómo está? - le preguntó Sasuke, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Kurenai.

- No despierta, sigue dormida y aún tiene fiebre - Sasuke la abrazó hasta que Kurenai se tranquilizó un poco - Deberías irte a descansar Sasuke, debes tener que ir a clases.

- Ya le dije a mi tío que no me moveré de aquí hasta que vea a Sakura abrir los ojos, tú deberías ir a dormir, pasaste toda la noche en vela.

- No puedo, debo ir a trabajar, ¿Podrías quedarte a cuidarla por unas horas? - el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza. Minutos más tarde, Kakashi se llevó a Kurenai y Sasuke tuvo la autorización del médico para estar en la habitación de Sakura.

Abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la cama, ahí estaba ella con un respirador artificial y un medidor de pulso en su dedo índice izquierdo, Sasuke acercó la silla que estaba cerca de la ventana y se sentó. Las horas pasaban y él no se movió ni un minuto de ahí, periódicamente cambiaba los fomentos de agua fría con los que controlaban la fiebre de Sakura, pero la chica seguía igual, con cuidado tomó la mano derecha de Sakura que se encontraba vendada y se aferró a ella.

- Tienes que despertar Sakura - comenzó a decir Sasuke con la voz entrecortada - Por favor, despierta... por favor... por favor... no me dejes... yo... yo... te necesito - susurró mientras agachaba la cara y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar.

* * *

**Editado.**


	23. Dolor en el corazón

.

.

.

**Scene 23**_**  
**Dolor en el corazón_

Sakura llevaba cinco días inconsciente en el hospital, en ese tiempo, Sasuke no se separó de ella salvo para ir a su casa a ducharse, pero en menos de una hora regresaba, ni siquiera asistió a la universidad, dejó de importarle todo, sólo quería permanecer a su lado. Aunque él no era el único preocupado, todos los amigos de Sakura iban diario después de clases a verla, incluso Tsunade había ido al hospital al enterarse de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, nada parecía mejorar, sólo habían conseguido estabilizarla lo suficiente para quitarle el respirador artificial, pero seguía con fiebre y sin despertar. A pesar de que todos creían que el regreso de Sai había sido la causa de lo ocurrido, fue Naruto el que descubrió la verdadera razón del estado de Sakura al escribir la fecha: Octubre 2.

- Lo había olvidado por completo - dijo Gaara mientras todos estaban reunidos en el techo de la escuela - El doctor tenía razón, ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta?

- Yo tampoco lo recordaba - comentó Naruto que permanecía sentado en el piso - No puedo creer que lo hayamos olvidado.

- Después de todo, aun no logra superarlo - dijo Ino en un suspiro - Nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde y ahora Sakura está en el hospital y ya no podemos hacer nada por ella.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, Sasuke se convirtió en la "sensación" entre las enfermeras y doctoras del hospital, debido a que el chico era más que lindo, era sumamente atractivo y si a eso se le agregaba su estado de "novio fiel y afligido", pues resultaba totalmente irresistible para todas las empleadas del lugar.

- ¿Es él? - preguntó una joven enfermera al ver a Sasuke mientras esperaba el ascensor.

- Si, él es el novio de la paciente que está en la habitación 203 - le respondió otra enfermera susurrando - ¡Hubieras visto la escena cuando llegó! Llegaron en una ambulancia y cuando Mitsuko-san le dijo que no podía pasar, tomó la mano de su novia y la besó y luego la besó en los labios pidiéndole que resistiera mientras veía la camilla alejarse, ¡Se vio tan tierno! Sin duda debe amarla demasiado, la chica lleva casi una semana aquí y él no se ha separado de ella ni un minuto.

- ¡Ay, yo quisiera tener un novio así! ¡¿Cómo puede existir hombre tan atractivo y lindo? Definitivamente envidio a la paciente.

- Si, lo triste es que según me informó el doctor Yazagawa, la chica está inconsciente debido a algo emocional y cada día que pasa así, las probabilidades de que despierte se agotan.

- ¿Y que va a pasar con él si su novia no vuelve a despertar? Definitivamente es algo tan romántico pero tan triste a la vez.

Horas más tarde, Sasuke se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama de Sakura, entonces se levantó para cambiarle el fomento de agua fría que tenía en su frente, tomó asiento en la cama, mojó la toalla en agua fría y la colocó en la frente de la chica, luego acarició su rostro mientras la miraba, lucía sumamente hermosa, parecía un ángel dormido aunque seguía delirando. Sasuke volvió a tomar asiento en la silla y tomó la mano de Sakura, entonces la chica comenzó a repetir frases que a Sasuke le parecieron incoherentes.

- ¿Qué te atormenta Sakura? - preguntó susurrando el pelinegro - ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? Si tan sólo pudiera saber qué significa lo que me estás diciendo.

- Es una canción - respondió Naruto que se encontraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta- Esas frases que Sakura-chan está delirando, son parte de una canción que ella le escribió a su madre después de morir - dijo mientras atravesaba la habitación hasta quedar parado frente a la ventana - Escuché por las enfermeras, que tuviste un altercado con Sai esta mañana.

- Ese idiota tuvo el descaro de venir a verla, aún cuando él es el único culpable de que Sakura esté así - respondió el pelinegro.

- Te equivocas - dijo Naruto sin quitar la vista de la ventana, haciendo que Sasuke diera un respingo - Sai no es el único culpable del estado de Sakura-chan, es cierto que su regreso le afectó, pero la razón por la que Sakura está así es porque hoy es el segundo aniversario de la muerte de su madre - dijo volteando a ver a Sasuke que lo miraba totalmente sorprendido - Supongo que Sakura-chan nunca te lo dijo, ¿No es cierto? -el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

- Sabía que su madre había muerto hace un par de años, pero no me dijo nada más.

- Sakura es una artista en toda la extensión de la palabra, no sólo tiene la voz de un ángel, sino que también es una gran pianista, o al menos lo era.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sakura-chan no se ha acercado a un piano desde la muerte de su madre.

- ¿Por qué?

- La culpa y el miedo no la han dejado - dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Sasuke que parecía no comprenderlo del todo - Ella se siente culpable por la muerte de su madre - volvió a mirar por la ventana y luego prosiguió con su historia - Sakura-chan y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, se podría decir que somos como hermanos y desde pequeños a ambos nos ha gustado la música, es por eso que ella comenzó a tomar clases de piano a muy temprana edad. Conforme los años avanzaban, Sakura-chan fue adquiriendo cada vez más práctica, escucharla tocar era sencillamente impresionante, era extremadamente buena. Pronto, las escuelas más importantes de música y los conservatorios comenzaron a buscarla, su talento no conocía límites y su madre y su abuelo estaban sumamente orgullosos de ella, pero a pesar de eso la mamá de Sakura-chan trabajaba como gerente del banco de Konoha y muchas veces, por su trabajo, no podía ir a los recitales que ella daba.

"Hace dos años, hubo un concurso de selección en el Conservatorio Nacional del País del Fuego para escoger a tres estudiantes de unos quinientos. Naturalmente, Sakura-chan llegó a las finales sin ningún problema. El día de la final, en la mañana, su madre le dijo que por su trabajo no iba a poder estar presente en el concurso, a pesar de que se lo había prometido, yo estaba ahí, Sakura-chan se molestó mucho, dijo cosas sin pensar y salió de su casa sin despedirse de su madre.

"Cuando llegamos al lugar, uno a uno los aspirantes fueron pasando a demostrar lo que sabían, minutos antes de su actuación, Sakura-chan recibió una llamada de su madre, pero no contestó, estaba tan decepcionada que no quiso saber de ella. Sakura-chan hizo pedazos a su competencia, al término de su presentación, todo el público se puso de pie para aplaudirle, pero entonces surgió algo inesperado; Antes de recibir los resultados, el abuelo de Sakura-chan fue por ella tras el escenario para decirle que su madre había tenido un accidente automovilístico, pero que aún estaba con vida.

"Sakura-chan, su abuelo y yo fuimos al hospital lo más rápido que pudimos, ella tenía la esperanza de ver a su madre viva, disculparse con ella por lo sucedido esa mañana, decirle lo mucho que la amaba, tenía la esperanza de una segunda oportunidad, pero... al llegar al hospital, la madre de Sakura-chan ya había fallecido; Según le dijo la policía, su madre iba hablando por celular mientras conducía, no se percató de la luz roja y un camión se estrelló contra su auto, Sakura-chan quedó destrozada, inmediatamente se hizo presa de la culpa por haber discutido con su madre aquella mañana, por no haberle dicho que la quería como siempre lo hacía antes de irse, luego Sai se fue un día después de que sepultaran a la madre de Sakura-chan, en realidad no se bien lo que pasó entre ellos, pero eso la lastimó aún más. Su mundo se desvaneció en un segundo y ella pensó que había sido un castigo que merecía.

"Después de eso, Sakura-chan no se ha vuelto a acercar a un piano bajo ninguna circunstancia, aún cuando el conservatorio ha mantenido su propuesta vigente, Sakura-chan la ha rechazado una infinidad de veces - Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido, ahora ya sabía por qué Sakura había reaccionado de aquella manera al ver el piano del restaurante, recordó las palabras que le había dicho cuando él le contó la historia de la muerte de su hermano Itachi: _"Créeme, te entiendo más de lo que te imaginas"_.

Él y Sakura eran más parecidos de lo que él se hubiera imaginado, sólo que cada uno reaccionó ante la pérdida de un ser amado de maneras totalmente opuestas - Sakura-chan no ha dejado de sufrir ni un solo día, su corazón no ha logrado vencer esa culpa que la embarga desde hace dos años, ni siquiera ha tenido la fuerza para visitar la tumba de su madre o para cantar esa canción que escribió para ella - hizo una pausa como si esperara que Sasuke asimilara lo que le había contado - Parece increíble, ¿No es cierto? Sakura-chan siempre parece tan feliz, tan llena de vida, cualquiera que no la conociera lo suficiente creería que ella es extremadamente fuerte, pero eso es simple pantalla - entonces Naruto dejó de ver la ventana y caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la cama para tomar la otra mano de Sakura - Al final te fallé como hermano Sakura-chan, no pude evitar que sufrieras - entonces besó la mano de la pelirosa y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke estaba totalmente sorprendido por la historia que acababa de escuchar, Naruto tenía razón, él siempre pensó que Sakura era realmente fuerte, a él le parecía que ella no se quebraba por nada, pero estaba equivocado, cada día que pasó junto a Sakura jamás pudo notar que ella estaba sufriendo tanto como él.

- Desearía encontrar la manera de evitar que siguieras sufriendo Sakura - dijo mientras volvía a tomar la mano de la pelirosa - Pero simplemente no sé que hacer, no puedo decirte lo que necesitas escuchar tal y como tú lo hiciste conmigo aquella vez, me siento tan inútil.

Horas más tarde, Hinata entró a la habitación y vio a Sasuke dormido aferrado a la mano de Sakura, lentamente se acercó y puso la mano en su hombro para despertarlo.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun - comenzó a llamarle la ojiperla - Sasuke-kun - entonces el pelinegro comenzó a abrir los ojos con pesar.

- ¿Q-qué sucede?

- Kurenai-sensei me pidió venir a ver cómo se encontraba Sakura.

- Aún no hay cambios, sigue igual - respondió el pelinegro, entonces frotó su rostro con ambas manos debido al cansancio que sentía- Iré a lavarme la cara, ¿Puedes quedarte con ella un rato? - Hinata asintió con la cabeza, entonces Sasuke salió de la habitación no sin antes mirar a Sakura una vez más. Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo, se encontró con Ino pero ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra alguna. La rubia entró a la habitación de Sakura y vio a Hinata sentada junto a la cama.

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Ino.

- Según Sasuke-kun, no ha habido ningún cambio, Sakura sigue sin despertar.

- Cuando venía por el pasillo me encontré con él, ¿No te dijo nada cuando llegaste? - Hinata negó con la cabeza.

- Cuando yo llegué, Sasuke-kun estaba dormido sosteniendo la mano de Sakura.

- ¿En serio? - La ojiperla asintió - Eso es realmente extraño, ¿Crees que se esté enamorando de Sakura?

- No lo sé, él ha estado aquí desde que Sakura enfermó, pero no sé que pensar, después de todo, ellos sólo tienen un contrato.

Los días seguían pasando y Sakura seguía sin presentar ninguna mejoría. Cada día que pasaba, las esperanzas se agotaban y eso hacía que Sasuke se sintiera cada vez más desesperado. Ese día, el pelinegro había llegado al hospital en compañía de Mikoto, después de muchas insistencias, el médico de Sakura accedió a que la niña entrara a verla. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sasuke abrió la puerta y en cuanto Mikoto vio a Sakura corrió hacia la cama, pero notó que la chica no se movía.

- Ella está dormida Mikoto - dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

Al oírlo, Mikoto comenzó a moverla levemente buscando despertarla, pero no hubo reacción alguna, Sasuke se colocó detrás de ella y puso su mano en el hombro de su hermanita que lo miró con tristeza.

- No despertará así, ella está muy triste y no quiere despertar - dijo el pelinegro mirando a Sakura. Mikoto tomó la mano de la chica y la colocó en su rostro cómo si intentara que Sakura se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los profundos ojos de la niña. Sasuke se agachó para quedar a su altura y la abrazó con fuerza. De nuevo ambos estaban perdiendo a alguien importante y no podían hacer nada.

Después de varios minutos, Shizune llegó para llevarse a Mikoto a casa, la niña se acercó a Sakura y le besó la mejilla, luego Shizune bajó junto con Sasuke hasta la recepción del hospital. El pelinegro se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hermanita nuevamente.

- ¿Vas a estar bien Mikoto? - preguntó notando el rastro de las lágrimas que la niña había derramado. Al no recibir respuesta, tomó el pequeño rostro de su hermanita con ambas manos - Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero ya verás que Sakura va a despertar muy pronto y te prometo que cuando eso suceda, iremos al parque a jugar como la otra vez, ¿Recuerdas? - la niña asintió, entonces ella fijó su mirada en el rostro de su hermano y comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas con cara de preocupación. Sasuke la miró extrañado, entonces Mikoto puso su mano en la frente del chico - Hmph, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado, no te preocupes - dijo tomando la mano de su hermanita y dándole un beso - Cada vez te pareces más a mamá, ¿Sabes? No por nada te llamas de la misma manera, si nuestros padres estuvieran con nosotros ahora, estarían muy orgullosos de lo fuerte que eres - la niña le sonrío con cierto deje de melancolía en su mirada - Ya es hora de que regreses a casa, debes tener hambre, pórtate bien y cuida de la tía Tsunade por mí, ¿De acuerdo? - la niña asintió. Entonces Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza - Recuerda que te quiero mucho, no lo olvides.

Sasuke acompañó a Shizune y Mikoto hasta el estacionamiento donde Kabuto las esperaba, se volvió a despedir de su hermanita y enseguida regresó a la habitación de Sakura. El pasar de las horas siguió su curso, la noche comenzó a caer en Konoha y, a pesar de las insistencias de Kurenai, Sasuke se negó a ir a su casa a dormir. Fue a la cafetería del hospital por un café y volvió a la habitación, tomó asiento en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y bebió el café mientras veía a Sakura. Cuando se terminó la bebida, tiró el vaso y siguió mirando a la pelirosa mientras sostenía su mano.

- La verdad pensé que la visita de Mikoto te ayudaría, pero no funcionó, ¿No lo ves Sakura? A ella le dolió mucho verte así, dormida, sin moverte, ella no es la única que está preocupada por ti, todos tus amigos y maestros vienen diario después de clases para visitarte y a cada uno de ellos le duele verte de esta manera - entonces intentó sonreír - Hasta ese amigo tuyo con cara de idiota ha dejado de ser tan escandaloso, ninguno de ellos quiere perderte y... - hizo una pausa agachando la mirada - Y yo tampoco, yo extraño mucho oír tu voz, que me digas que soy un idiota, extraño verte sonreír, yo... quiero conocerte más, quiero oírte cantar con tu banda, quiero que vuelvas a tocar el piano, quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa que, por alguna extraña razón, hacía que me olvidara de todo y de todos, por eso no puedes darte por vencida, no puedes dejar a todas las personas para las que eres sumamente importante - su voz comenzó a quebrarse mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas - No puedes quitarme esa sensación de tranquilidad que siento cuando estoy contigo, así que, por favor despierta... por favor... por favor...

Pronto el cansancio y el sueño acumulados, vencieron a Sasuke, quien a pesar de estar dormido, seguía pidiéndole a Sakura que despertara. Los primeros rayos de la mañana del sábado comenzaron a asomarse por la ventana, iluminando el rostro de Sakura, en ese momento, la chica comenzó a apretar sus parpados por la molestia que le causaba la luz, sus dedos se fueron moviendo poco a poco y lentamente sus hermosos ojos verdes comenzaron a abrirse. Se encontraba totalmente desorientada, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y notó que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya, sintió su mano derecha ligeramente presionada y al dirigir su mirada hacia ahí vio al pelinegro recargado en la cama, completamente dormido sosteniendo su mano.

- Sa-Sasuke... - dijo con pesar mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza del chico y comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello - S-asuke... Sasuke...

- Sakura... por favor... despierta - susurraba en sueños hasta que sintió algo sobre su cabeza. Lentamente se levantó y entonces vio a la pelirosa despierta - ¡Sakura! ¡Doctor! ¡Enfermera! ¡Por fin! ¡Gracias al cielo! - exclamó mientras se sentaba en la cama y levantaba un poco a la chica para abrazarla. Sakura estaba totalmente sorprendida, en realidad no sabía que sucedía, así que sólo pudo corresponder el abrazo de Sasuke. Pronto llegó el doctor acompañado de dos enfermeras. Inmediatamente comenzó a revisarla para verificar que todo estaba bien.

- Es un gusto volver a tenerla con nosotros señorita Haruno - el doctor mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

La noticia de la recuperación de Sakura comenzó a correr rápidamente por todo el hospital gracias a las enfermeras, para los trabajadores del lugar se había convertido en la historia de amor más romántica que hubiera sucedido ahí. Naruto y los demás caminaban por la recepción cuando escucharon a un par de enfermeras platicar sobre eso. Al oírlas, Naruto se quedó pasmado - _[¿En verdad es cierto?] _- se preguntó, luego corrió por las escaleras, seguido por los demás, hasta llegar a la habitación de la pelirosa. Al llegar, abrió la puerta de golpe y ahí estaba ella sentada en la cama sostenida de la mano de Sasuke que se encontraba sentado a su lado. Lentamente los ojos de todos sus amigos se comenzaron a nublar por las lágrimas, al ver que Sakura les estaba brindando aquella sonrisa que tanto les había hecho falta.

* * *

**Editado.**


	24. Tormenta de sentimientos

.

.

.

**Scene 24**_**  
**Tormenta de sentimientos_

Había pasado una semana desde que Sakura había salido del hospital y todo parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco. A pesar de las insistencias, Sakura volvió al trabajo y a la escuela a tan sólo dos días de haber sido dada de alta en el hospital, quería recuperar su vida como antes lo más rápido posible. Aun cuando Sasuke y los demás intentaron hacerle frente sobre las razones de su desvanecimiento, Sakura prefirió evadir el asunto afirmando que no había sido nada, que ella estaba bien y que en breve, por fin iría a visitar la tumba de su madre. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus amigos lograba creerle.

En cuanto a Sasuke, él ya había recobrado su personalidad fría de siempre, al parecer sufría de una laguna mental que le impidió recordar lo que había hecho y dicho durante los días en que Sakura estuvo en el hospital, aunque seguía buscando la manera de dejar sola a Sakura el menor tiempo posible, lograba disimularlo muy bien. En esos momentos, Sasuke iba hacia el restaurante, luego de unos minutos por fin había llegado, rápidamente cruzó la zona de mesas, se encontró con Sakura, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y siguió hasta la oficina de su tío.

- Gracias por venir Sasuke, espero que no te cause inconveniente.

- No hubiera aceptado venir si no hubiera querido, ¿No crees? - dijo de manera fría el pelinegro.

- Claro - respondió su tío dando un suspiro, estaba más que acostumbrado a la arrogancia de su sobrino - Ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir, quedé de recoger a Kurenai en su casa y ya voy retrasado, te quedas a cargo - dijo Kakashi dándole una palmada en el hombro a su sobrino para después salir de la oficina.

El restaurante contaba cada vez más con más clientes y eso hacía que las meseras caminaran de un lado al otro. Sakura estaba terminando de limpiar, cuando oyó la voz de Sasuke.

- ¿Tienes un minuto? - preguntó el chico con su típico tono de voz, Sakura asintió con la cabeza, dejó de limpiar la mesa y caminó hacia él- Escucha, tengo que revisar unos libros de la contabilidad del restaurante, así que no podré llevarte a casa, llama a alguno de tus amigos para que te acompañe, ¿De acuerdo? - la chica volvió a asentir y Sasuke se dirigió hacia la oficina nuevamente.

Horas más tarde, el restaurante se encontraba totalmente vacío, los empleados limpiaron todo y uno a uno comenzaron a retirarse. Sakura fue la última en terminar su trabajo, se dirigió al vestidor para cambiarse, luego fue a la oficina de Sasuke para avisarle que ya se iba, el pelinegro sólo asintió con la cabeza y Sakura dejó la habitación. Entonces, la tormenta que había amenazado durante la tarde por fin hizo aparición.

Caminó a través del pasillo, atravesó la cocina y finalmente comenzó a caminar por la zona de mesas, todo se encontraba completamente oscuro a excepción de pequeñas luces que alumbraban tenuemente el lugar, principalmente la barra y el piano, que se encontraba casi en el centro. Al verlo, Sakura se detuvo de golpe, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, se quedó mirándolo en completo silencio por varios minutos y entonces reaccionó, su mirada reflejó decisión, tomó su teléfono celular y le envió un mensaje a Naruto que decía:

_"Hola Naruto! Perdón pero ya no es necesario que vengas por mí, Sasuke se desocupó antes de lo planeado y va a llevarme a casa. ¡Perdón! Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, ¿Vale? Te quiero, Sakura."_

Después de enviar el mensaje, Sakura tomó su mochila y comenzó a acercarse al piano, a cada paso que daba sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle cada vez más, pero no se iba a detener, estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás esos sentimientos que la habían atormentado por tanto tiempo, no sólo por ella sino por sus amigos, tenía que hacerlo. Luego de varios pasos, que a Sakura se le hicieron metros, por fin se encontraba frente al piano, lentamente se sentó en el taburete y pasó su temblorosa mano por la tapa que cubría las teclas. Se detuvo, dio un gran suspiro para armarse de valor y con sumo cuidado la levantó dejando al descubierto las hermosas teclas de marfil. Al verlas no pudo más, colocó las manos sobre sus piernas y se quedó inmóvil mirando las teclas.

Sasuke se encontraba realmente exhausto, había pasado toda la tarde y la noche revisando cada uno de los libros de contabilidad del restaurante, pero por fin parecía que ya había terminado. Decidió tomar un descanso, se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua, para después esperar el mensaje de Sakura en el que le avisaría que ya estaba en su casa. Entonces recordó que había dejado su celular en el auto y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ir por él, mientras caminaba escuchó la tormenta que había afuera, no tenía paraguas así que imaginó que tendría que mojarse, soltó un suspiro y siguió su camino. Iba atravesando la zona de mesas cuando se detuvo de golpe al ver a alguien sentado frente al piano, tragó saliva, pensó que era el único en el lugar, se fue acercando poco a poco y finalmente notó que se trataba de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando cada vez más, pero parecía que la chica no se había percatado de su presencia.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aún aquí a estas horas? - preguntó Sasuke mientras se acercaba aún más haciendo que Sakura saliera de su ensimismamiento - Creí que ya estabas en tu casa.

- Yo... yo... - trató de responder la pelirosa pero simplemente las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Sasuke se acercó, tomó asiento junto a ella y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Entonces Sakura volvió a hablar sin quitar la mirada de sus manos - Yo... intenté avanzar, pero aún cuando junté todo el valor que tengo, esto fue lo más lejos que pude llegar, he estado intentando hacer que mis manos se muevan pero simplemente no he podido - entonces esbozó una media sonrisa - Debo parecer patética, ¿No? He estado sentada en la oscuridad por no sé cuantas horas y mis manos no han podido acercarse a las teclas, en verdad me doy lástima.

- No deberías, a decir verdad, yo creo que es admirable que al menos esta vez no hayas salido corriendo al ver el piano - dijo Sasuke de manera seria - Tus amigos se sentirían orgullosos de verte aquí sentada, principalmente ese amigo tuyo, Naruto, creo que en estos momentos estaría haciendo un verdadero escándalo por verte aquí sentada, también - hizo una pausa y alzó la mirada al techo - También creo que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

- ¿En verdad lo crees? - preguntó Sakura dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pelinegro que asintió con la cabeza.

- Aunque no los conozco porque no nos soportamos mutuamente, me he dado cuenta de que cada uno de tus amigos te aprecia mucho, para cada uno de ellos eres sumamente especial y quisiera saber por qué... por qué eres tan especial para ellos como ellos lo son para ti.

Sakura lo miraba asombrada, jamás imaginó que Sasuke le pediría hablarle sobre sus amigos. Entonces reaccionó y comenzó a platicarle de cada uno de ellos mientras Sasuke la escuchaba atentamente.

- A excepción de Tenten y Lee, los siete siempre hemos estado juntos, Hinata es la chica más dulce que conozco, es muy tímida, pero es amable y gentil con todos, siempre había estado enamorada de Naruto y ahora que son novios, bueno, tú los viste el día del festival, son la pareja perfecta, Shikamaru es un genio, pero también es la persona más perezosa que he conocido en mi vida, él se encarga de grabar las pistas que hacemos en el estudio que Naruto tiene en el sótano de su casa, tú de seguro ya conoces a Gaara, él hermano de Temari-chan, es el bajista del grupo, es un chico serio y muy inteligente, es como mi padre, se la pasa protegiéndome todo el tiempo y siempre sabe qué hacer, Kiba es el baterista de la banda, bueno, él es... es Kiba, es alguien sumamente activo, lo conozco desde que estábamos en la primaria, al principio no se llevaba bien con Naruto, incluso una vez se pelearon a golpes en el salón, por poco los expulsan pero ahora son inseparables, y finalmente Ino, ella toca el teclado, ella, Naruto y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños, éramos vecinos en los suburbios a las afueras de Konoha, siempre éramos los tres, hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria y bueno, ya conoces a Naruto, aunque no lo parezca él es sumamente talentoso, toca la guitarra y ha escrito todas las canciones de la banda, cuando está inspirado escribe canciones en cuestión de un par de horas, siempre lo he admirado, nunca se da por vencido y aunque es muy escandaloso lo quiero mucho, él es...

- Como tu hermano, ¿No es así? - interrumpió Sasuke haciendo que Sakura lo mirara y asintiera con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa.

- Él me lo dijo - Sakura lo miró extrañada - Cuando estuviste en el hospital, él te pidió perdón por haberte fallado como hermano - Sakura seguía mirándolo ahora sorprendida, luego volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el piano.

- Supongo que debió de estar muy preocupado todo ese tiempo, ¿Verdad? Siempre es así, parece que, aun con el pasar de los años hay gente que no cambia, no se que haría sin él.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte por Sai? - cuestionó Sasuke haciendo que Sakura diera un respingo, guardó silencio por un minuto como si intentara buscar las palabras correctas y luego comenzó a hablar.

- A Sai lo conocí hace casi seis años en la secundaria, él estaba en segundo cuando nosotros entramos. Al enterarse de que Naruto, Kiba y Gaara estaban interesados en la música comenzaron a platicar y al poco tiempo se hicieron muy amigos, empezaron a ensayar en la casa de Naruto y yo iba a verlos, Sai era "el chico perfecto", era educado, inteligente y muy lindo, me enamoré de él sin darme cuenta y a los pocos meses comenzamos a ser novios. Todo parecía ir bien, incluso cuando él entró al instituto, seguíamos saliendo y cuando todos salimos de la secundaria y entramos al mismo instituto, la banda comenzó a ensayar en el gimnasio. Eran geniales, la voz de Sai era impresionante y nuestra relación parecía seguir sin problemas, disfrutábamos estar juntos todo el tiempo. Yo lo amaba y él me amaba, no necesitábamos nada más. Llevábamos tres años saliendo cuando mi madre murió y entonces él se fue, sin decir nada, sólo... se fue... - Sakura hizo una pausa, por su mente comenzaron a pasar todos los recuerdos de lo que hizo con Sai en su apartamento al sentirse sola, del sentimiento de culpa que sintió al amanecer en la cama con Sai a su lado, y finalmente, de cómo él se había ido. Su mirada se tornó extremadamente melancólica y Sasuke lo notó.

- ¿Qué me dices de la canción? - preguntó sacando a la pelirosa de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué canción?

- La que le compusiste a tu madre - Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- La deliraste mientras tenías fiebre, supongo que debe ser demasiado importante para ti.

- Esa canción la escribí dos meses después de que mi madre murió, al ir a visitar su tumba por primera vez, con esa canción quería decirle que iba a seguir adelante sin rendirme, aún cuando ella ya no estuviera conmigo, pero... no he podido, no he tenido el valor de decirle a mi madre que puedo seguir adelante sin ella, me hace mucha falta - sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar por las lágrimas.

- Tócala - dijo Sasuke - Vamos, tócala - Sakura lo miró y negó con la cabeza - Sé que puedes, yo... estoy contigo - finalizó mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica. Sakura dio un gran suspiro, cerró los ojos, colocó sus manos sobre las teclas y comenzó a tocar la entrada de la canción. Entonces sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho y dejó de tocar.

- Lo lamento Sasuke, no puedo -dijo para después salir corriendo del lugar. Sasuke se levantó y corrió tras ella.

Al salir, Sakura comenzó a mojarse debido a la tormenta que caía esa noche, ya no corría, simplemente caminaba por el estacionamiento hasta que escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

- ¡Sakura espera! - exclamó el chico corriendo hacia ella, la tomó por la muñeca y la giró hacia él - Por favor, espera.

- ¡No puedo Sasuke! ¡Creí que podía, pero no es así! - exclamó Sakura cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza - ¡No puedo! - Sasuke tomó el rostro de la chica con sus manos para poder verla a los ojos que estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

- ¡Mírame Sakura! Sólo mírame... - dijo el pelinegro haciendo que la chica centrara su mirada en él - Yo estoy contigo, sé que tú puedes, sólo mírame... canta para mí, ¿Si? - ambos se quedaron en silencio. Entonces, sin dejar de mirarlo, Sakura comenzó a cantar.

_I found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_But something pulled me back_

_Voice of reason I forgot I had _

_All I know is you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's writing in the sky tonight..._

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I still believe_

_Someone's watching over me..._

Lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron dejando el rostro de Sakura, se entrelazaron con las de ella y la chica comenzó a cantar con más fuerza bajo la intensa lluvia.

_I've seen a ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment, to my dreams..._

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I still believe_

_Someone's watching over me..._

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_It doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart..._

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I still believe..._

_That I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I still believe that..._

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over me..._

_**[Hilary Duff / "Raise your voice" original soundtrack / Someone's watching over me]**_

Cuando terminó de cantar, Sasuke abrazó a Sakura con fuerza mientras ella correspondía el abrazo, luego se separaron, Sasuke tomó su rostro entre sus manos nuevamente y quedaron uno frente al otro extremadamente cerca.

- Sabía que podías - susurró el pelinegro.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke se perdió en el profundo verde de los ojos de Sakura y de manera involuntaria fue acortando la, casi inexistente, distancia entre ellos hasta que rozó levemente los labios de la chica sin dejar de mirarla, cerró los ojos y comenzó a besarla con extrema delicadeza. Sakura tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos, pero al sentir la calidez del rostro de Sasuke pasaron tan sólo unos segundos para que ella cerrara los ojos y fuera correspondiendo el beso. Las manos de Sasuke dejaron el rostro de Sakura y bajaron por los brazos de la chica hasta rodear su cintura, a la vez que la ojiverde rodeaba su cuello con las manos. Era un beso lento, lleno de ternura, que fue dejando notar pequeños destellos de pasión y esa sensación de las gotas de lluvia resbalando en sus rostros lo hacía extremadamente especial. Poco a poco, el beso se fue haciendo cada vez más demandante, era como si ambos quisieran que ese momento se prolongara por toda la eternidad.

Entonces Sakura reaccionó, apartó a Sasuke empujándolo levemente, lo miró sorprendida y con sus dedos rozó sus labios mientras iba caminando hacia atrás respirando agitadamente, entonces salió corriendo mientras Sasuke se quedaba parado, el pelinegro agachó la cabeza y con una mano apretó su nuca. Sakura corrió lo más rápido que podía bajo la intensa lluvia, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

¿Acaso era cierto lo que acababa de pasar?

* * *

Sniff, lo vuelvo a leer y las mis emociones de la primera vez surgen, estando intactas y iguales. Aw, pobre de Sasuke y Sakura :/

**Editado.**


	25. ¿Un error?

.

.

.

**Scene 25**_  
¿Un error?_

Sakura se había cansado de correr, sentía que le faltaba el aire y cuando intentaba respirar simplemente sentía como sus pulmones se desgarraban debido al aire frío de la noche. Ahora, sólo iba caminando sin rumbo bajo la tormenta con la cara agachada, rodeándose la cintura con sus propios brazos, el frío comenzó a hacerse presente, pero no le importó, no podía asimilar lo que había sucedido momentos antes, recorrió todo el centro de Konoha sin conocer la dirección en la que iba y sin darse cuenta, estaba frente al ayuntamiento de la ciudad.

- ¿Sakura? - preguntó un hombre rubio antes de subir a su auto al ver a la pelirosa pasar a lado suyo, tomó el paraguas que sostenía su chofer y caminó rápido para alcanzarla - ¡Sakura-chan espera! - al oírlo la chica se detuvo.

- ¿Namikaze-san?

- ¿Qué haces tan tarde bajo esta lluvia Sakura-chan? Vas a resfriarte, ven - dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica y la guiaba al auto. Ya dentro Sakura no dijo absolutamente nada - ¿Sucede algo Sakura-chan? - la pelirosa no contestó - ¿discutiste con tu novio? - ella se quedó inmóvil, el padre de Naruto la miró de reojo y supuso que había acertado - No son horas para que estés en la calle Sakura-chan y mucho menos bajo esta tormenta, me alegra haberte encontrado, sino te hubieras seguido mojando y probablemente hubieras cogido un resfriado, déjame llevarte a tu casa.

- G-gracias Namikaze-san - dijo un poco nerviosa mientras veía que el rubio le dirigía una sonrisa tierna idéntica a la de Naruto.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Sakura-chan, si hubiera dejado que siguieras mojándote, mi hijo probablemente me hubiera matado, eres muy importante para él.

- Si, lo sé, yo también lo quiero mucho - Minato dio un suspiro.

- Mi esposa y yo nos preguntamos qué pasará con Naruto cuando ya no te vea en la universidad.

Después de algunos minutos, el alcalde de Konoha y Sakura llegaron al edificio donde vivía la chica, se despidieron y ella entró. Al llegar a su apartamento, Sakura se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación, se quitó la ropa mojada y se vistió con su pijama, fue a la cama y se quedó despierta toda la noche, tratando de buscar las respuestas a las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza. Los primeros rayos de la mañana comenzaron a iluminar la habitación, con pesar la pelirosa abrió los ojos pues tan sólo había logrado dormir un par de horas, frotó su rostro y entró al baño a ducharse, después se alistó para ir a la escuela, entonces se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su mochila en el restaurante.

- _[¡Maldición! Después de lo de ayer me olvidé por completo de todo, ¿Y ahora que hago? No me dará tiempo de ir al restaurante y después a la escuela, además aún no está abierto]_ - pensó la ojiverde, luego agachó la cabeza en señal de resignación a la vez que soltaba un suspiro - Supongo que no tengo opción.

Sakura tomó su celular, que por suerte había traído en el bolsillo de la falda del uniforme, y le envió un mensaje a Sasuke que decía: _"Hola! Espero no haberte despertado, necesito un favor, ayer olvidé mi mochila en el restaurante, ¿Podrías llevármela a la escuela? ¡Por favor! Sakura." _La pelirosa leyó por enésima vez el mensaje y finalmente oprimió la tecla de envío, dio un suspiro y salió de su apartamento rumbo al instituto. Minutos después, dio la vuelta en la última esquina de una calle para llegar a la escuela y se detuvo de golpe al ver a Sasuke recargado a su auto frente al edificio, no sabía que hacer, instantáneamente por su mente cruzó lo sucedido la noche anterior, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando deshacerse de esos pensamientos y se acercó a él.

- Sa-Sasuke - dijo nerviosa haciendo que el chico levantara la mirada del piso y la fijara en ella. Por alguna razón se volvió a sentir intimidada al ser observada por esos impresionantes ojos negros. Entonces reaccionó, agachó la mirada y vio que Sasuke traía su mochila en una mano.

- Hmph, toma - dijo fríamente el pelinegro a la vez que estiraba su mano con la mochila - Siempre eres tan distraída.

- G-gracias, perdón por haberte molestado.

- Hmph - exclamó Sasuke dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta del auto - Nos vemos en el restaurante.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil viendo el auto de Sasuke alejarse, por alguna razón pensó que después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, tal vez él se comportaría... diferente. Entonces sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? - la pelirosa vio a Ino tras de ella y asintió con la cabeza - ¿Ese que se acaba de ir era Sasuke? - la ojiverde volvió a asentir.

- Olvidé algo en el restaurante y él vino a aquí a traerlo, es todo.

Ino fijó la mirada en su amiga, sabía que algo estaba ocultando, pero al notar el deje de tristeza en los ojos de Sakura, prefirió no preguntar, entonces ambas entraron al instituto pues las clases estaban por iniciar. El largo día de escuela llegó a su fin cuando el timbre sonó, señalando el fin de la clase de ética que Iruka impartía.

- Espero sus ensayos para la próxima clase, por favor hagan un esfuerzo y sean totalmente sinceros, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Hai! - exclamaron los alumnos.

- ¡Vamos Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei se ha ido! - exclamó Naruto en cuanto vio al maestro salir. Sakura levantó la tapa de su pupitre y entonces Naruto pudo ver por un segundo las cartas de las universidades - ¡No puede ser Sakura-chan!

- ¿Qué? - preguntó nerviosa la chica, entonces el rubio se acercó y levantó la cubierta de la mesa por completo.

- ¡Ya te llegaron también las cartas de ofrecimiento! - exclamó el rubio mientras tomaba las cartas - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

- ¡SHHH! Naruto, guarda silencio - dijo la pelirosa - N-no te lo había dicho porque aún no se qué universidad elegir.

- Son muchas Sakura-chan, ha de haber unas treinta cartas aquí, tan sólo mira estas: Universidad de Música del País de la Cascada, Escuela Superior de Artes Musicales del País del Rayo, Universidad de Artes Escénicas y Musicales del País de la Luna, esa sí es impresionante, también has recibido ofrecimientos de los conservatorios del País del Viento, del País de la Lluvia, del País del Remolino y aquí están las cartas que cada dos meses te manda el Conservatorio Nacional del País del Fuego, y eso sin contar las cartas de las universidades normales.

- Lo sé, ¿A ti también ya te llegaron? -el ojiazul asintió.

- Tengo nueve cartas de varias universidades de música y cuatro de universidades comunes, pero tampoco sé qué elegir, no sé si seguir con la música o darle el orgullo a mi padre de ir a la Universidad Central de Konoha igual que él - dio un suspiro - Tengo que pensarlo, en fin, ya vamonos porque nos deben estar esperando.

- Ya voy, oye, ¿Dónde está Hinata?

- Fue con Tenten a dejar unos libros a la biblioteca y dijo que nos alcanzaban en el gimnasio.

- De acuerdo, vamonos.

Naruto y Sakura caminaron hasta llegar al gimnasio donde ya los esperaban Kiba, Ino, Gaara, Shikamaru y Lee.

- Ya era hora - dijo Shikamaru con desgano - ¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo?

- Nada importante, ¡Vamos a ensayar!

Al oírlo, Kiba, Ino, Gaara y Sakura se colocaron en sus posiciones, pronto el gimnasio quedó inundado por el sonido de la música. Habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos cuando todos decidieron tomar un breve descanso, para tomar agua, comer algo y descansar.

- ¡Es última canción está genial! - exclamó Lee - ¿Cuándo la tendrán en CD?

- Aun no lo sabemos, Naruto sigue castigado y no puede usar el estudio del sótano - respondió Gaara mirando al ojiazul.

- Si lo se, gomen, gomen, prometo aclarar las cosas con mi papá para que nos deje usar el estudio otra vez, jejeje - respondió el rubio mientras ponía una mano tras su cabeza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sakura no había dicho nada, se encontraba un poco alejada sin prestar atención a la conversación. Naruto se puso de pie y se sentó a lado de ella.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? - preguntó haciendo que la chica saliera de su ensimismamiento.

- Eh... si, estoy bien - respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa al chico - Es sólo que estoy un poco cansada, es todo.

- Mi padre me dijo que te encontró a mitad de la noche caminando bajo la lluvia, ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te peleaste con el Uchiha? - Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Es que ayer, no lo sé, ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que por alguna extraña razón tu mente se queda en blanco y no te das cuenta de lo que haces?

- Algunas veces, por eso casi siempre estoy castigado, jejeje, ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, curiosidad supongo, ven, vamos a seguir ensayando antes de que me tenga que ir - dijo mientras tomaba a Naruto de la mano y subían al estrado; Kiba, Gaara e Ino los siguieron.

- Y bien, ¿Cuál es la que vamos a tocar? - preguntó Naruto, Sakura se acercó a él y le susurró algo en el oído - ¿Esa? ¿Por qué quieres cantar esa Sakura-chan?

- Vamos Naruto, hace mucho que no cantas conmigo.

- Es que ahí está la razón, yo no canto.

- Vamos, por favor - suplicó Sakura con cara de perrito triste que logró convencer a Naruto.

- De acuerdo, pero deja de mirarme así, sabes que no puedo decir que no cuando me miras de esa manera - Naruto tomó un micrófono y les dijo el nombre de la canción a los demás, entonces Kiba marcó el compás para que Ino y Gaara comenzaran a tocar dándole la entrada a Naruto.

_Naruto:_

_Can I take your time and light on some thoughts of mine?_

_What does it matter the thoughts they think?_

_Find your ground and watch them sink_

_The 9 to 5 work cycle has got us stuck in a lane_

_We slowly lose our name trying to stick with society's parade_

_Kouhai blow your senpai_

_On to your knees_

_Say you're kidding, please!_

_These ranks, classes, and cliches you've made_

_Your hiding under the name_

_You know the fact of this matter is we are all the same..._

_Sakura:_

_We should_

_Skip to a little number_

_Skip to a little number_

_All that you can fade away_

_Skip to a little number_

_Skip to a little number_

_Naruto:_

_Now, now, if you can stand your ground_

_And jump off society's merry-go-round_

_Can I turn this page?_

_Can I take you to the next page?_

_Take a breath_

_Take your time_

_Take a seat_

_Take it down that drink_

_Drink it down_

_Till you_

_Crack a smily up nice and proud_

_Let's all be loud_

_Play the song!_

_Sing along_

_Sakura:_

_We should_

_Skip to a little number_

_Skip to a little number_

_All that you can fade away_

_When you_

_Skip to a little number_

_Skip to a little number..._

**_[Olivia feat Jeff Lufkin / The return of the chlorophyll bunny / Skip to a little ]_**

Al término del ensayo, todos salieron de la escuela, esta vez les sorprendió no encontrar a Sasuke ahí, pero al preguntarle a Sakura, ella respondió que había tenido que arreglar unos asuntos de la universidad y por eso no había podido ir. Todos la acompañaron hasta el restaurante como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían. Después de despedir a sus amigos, Sakura se dirigió a los vestidores, se colocó el uniforme del trabajo, por alguna razón no quería ver a Sasuke, así que fue directamente a la cocina para comenzar a trabajar. Luego de un par de horas después de haber comenzado a atender las mesas, Sakura recibió un mensaje de Sasuke: _"Ven a la oficina inmediatamente"._ Sakura soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar a través de la cocina hasta llegar a la oficina de Kakashi, tocó, espero el "adelante" y entró viendo a Sasuke sentado tras el escritorio.

- ¿Querías verme? - preguntó Sakura al quedar parada frente al escritorio.

- Toma - dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano con un cuaderno - Estaba sobre el piano.

- Gracias, con permiso - dijo la pelirosa dando la vuelta.

- Espera - Sakura se detuvo de golpe y se giró - Sobre lo de ayer, yo...

- Lo sé - dijo la ojiverde - Estabas ebrio y no sabías lo que hacías, bla bla bla, no tienes de qué disculparte, sé que estás arrepentido, así que si es todo...

- No es así, no me arrepiento - Sakura lo miró sorprendida - Ayer yo estaba perfectamente, no había bebido nada, lo de anoche fue un simple impulso, un ERROR - Sakura apretó sus puños al oírlo mientras su cara seguía sin expresar nada - No me arrepiento, pero fue un error, así que no lo malinterpretes, tú y yo sólo tenemos un contrato, ¿Quedó claro? - Sakura se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, entonces ya no pudo controlarse más.

- ¿Por qué siempre repites esa frase, eh? Yo sé muy bien que sólo tenemos un negocio, pareciera que lo dices no para convencerme a mí, sino a ti mismo - dijo mientras salía dejando a Sasuke sorprendido por sus palabras.

Cuando salió, una extraña sensación comenzó a oprimirle el pecho, Sakura corrió hasta el baño de las empleadas, al sentir que la puerta cerró tras ella, se recargó y lentamente se fue deslizando hasta quedar en el piso, abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó su rostro en ellas. En ese momento, la opresión que sintió en el pecho empezó a brotar de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas, ya no había duda, ella se había enamorado de Sasuke, justo como le había pasado antes, sin darse cuenta, después de cinco meses de convivir con él, había llegado a amarlo como pensó que no volvería a amar a alguien después de Sai.

Pero para él, ella era sólo un negocio para él, Sasuke no lograría enamorarse de ella, ¿O si? Tal vez ella había tenido razón cuando le dijo que él recordaba a cada instante que sólo tenían un negocio para evitar enamorarse, pero...

¿Podría ser cierto?

* * *

**Editado.**


	26. Regreso inesperado

.

.

.

**Scene 26_  
_**_Regreso inesperado_

Había pasado una semana desde que Sakura y Sasuke se habían besado y estaban a menos de dos semanas para que por fin terminara el convenio que tenían. La relación entre ellos había regresado a lo que era en un principio, o incluso estaba peor, los agresivos comentarios de Sasuke hacia Sakura y las respuestas que daba la pelirosa siempre a la defensiva. Para ella, intentar olvidar todo lo que sentía hacia Sasuke le era prácticamente imposible, pero al mismo tiempo, al no haber correspondencia por parte del pelinegro, poco a poco, las casi nulas esperanzas que albergaba iban desapareciendo.

Ahora, Sasuke iba rumbo al restaurante recordando la conversación que había sostenido momentos antes con su tía.

_*Flashback*_

_Sasuke entró en el despacho de Tsunade, sin avisar, sentándose rápidamente en una de las sillas frente al escritorio._

_- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme con tanta urgencia tía Tsunade? - preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y fijando su mirada en la rubia que se encontraba leyendo unos papeles._

_- Tengo que ir a Suna por unos problemas que hay sobre las telas que necesito para mi nueva colección, regresaré en un mes más o menos - dijo alzando la vista y encontrándose con los ojos de su sobrino._

_- ¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Quieres que Mikoto se quede en mi apartamento mientras tanto?_

_- Nada de eso, sólo la malcriarías - hizo una pausa - Dado que voy a ausentarme un mes, te aviso que mi período de prueba para la relación entre Sakura y tú se extiende por dos meses más, supongo que no habrá ningún inconveniente, ¿O si? - el pelinegro palideció y enseguida reaccionó._

_- Por supuesto que no - respondió lleno de convicción- Pero, ¿Por qué se tiene que extender dos meses? ¿Acaso no dijiste que te irías un mes?_

_- Si, pero - dijo la rubia recargándose en el respaldo de la silla - Ha habido muchos contratiempos, la estancia de la chica en el hospital y tu terquedad de quedarte a su lado, olvidándote de tu período de exámenes en la universidad, tengo que reconocer que eso fue sorprendente, pero a la vez me molestó mucho, por cierto, espero que ya hayas hablado con tus profesores y que te recuperes pronto con tus calificaciones, si por alguna razón me entero que no lograste mejorar tus notas, el período de prueba se termina y la relación queda sin aprobar, ¿Entendiste? - Sasuke la miraba en silencio y luego asintió con la cabeza._

_- Pero, ¿No crees que es demasiado tiem...?_

_- ¡No discutas, Sasuke! - exclamó Tsunade interrumpiéndolo - No te estoy preguntando, es una orden, tu tío Kakashi está de acuerdo conmigo, así que no hay nada más que hablar - Sasuke bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños buscando contener la ira que lo embargaba al sentir que su tía seguía controlando su vida muy a su pesar - Ya puedes retirarte - finalizó Tsunade dirigiendo la mirada hacia los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, inmediatamente Sasuke se puso de pie y salió del despacho dando un portazo. Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa de victoria al ver cómo se había ido su sobrino._

_- Hmph, no creo que lo soportes por mucho tiempo querido sobrino, hay algo que no está bien en esa relación y no voy a descansar hasta descubrirlo - susurró para sí misma luego volvió a dirigir la vista a los papeles de su escritorio._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke ya se encontraba en el restaurante, estacionó el auto y entró. Atravesó el lugar hasta llegar a la oficina donde su tío se encontraba trabajando. Al verlo, Kakashi dejó sus actividades y Sasuke comenzó a contarle sobre la conversación que había sostenido con Tsunade horas antes.

- ¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo con ella tío Kakashi? Pensé que estabas de mi lado.

- Y así es, ¿No lo entiendes Sasuke? Es tu oportunidad perfecta para callarle la boca de una vez por todas, sólo imagínate su cara cuando tenga que aprobar la relación entre Sakura-chan y tú - el pelinegro soltó un suspiro.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Claro que la tengo, ¿Se te olvida que es mi hermana?

Después de un rato, Sasuke se despidió de su tío y salió, atravesó la cocina hasta la zona de las mesas donde se encontró a Sakura.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Lo siento, pero estoy trabajando - respondió Sakura mientras le daba la espalda para limpiar una mesa.

- No te estoy preguntado - dijo Sasuke tomándola de la mano y sacándola del restaurante a rastras hasta el estacionamiento, luego la subió al auto.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Si tanta era tu urgencia de hablar pudiste haberlo dicho, ¿No?

- Hmph - fue lo único que salió de su boca. Luego ambos se quedaron en silencio por casi quince minutos.

- ¿Para eso querías que viniera? Estoy harta de su incesante conversación señor Uchiha, así que si no tiene nada que decir, yo me voy - dijo la pelirosa mientras abría la puerta, entonces Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la sentó.

- Espera, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Sobre qué?

- El contrato.

Sasuke comenzó a explicarle sobre la nueva situación debido a las órdenes de Tsunade. Mientras tanto, algunas de las meseras estaban paradas frente a la ventana observando el auto, pero dado que tenía los cristales polarizados, no podían ver nada.

- Llevan casi una hora ahí adentro, ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo? - preguntó una de las meseras a otra que se encontraba a su lado.

- No lo sé, ¿Crees que estén haciendo "eso"?

- No lo creo, cuando salieron parecían más bien enojados.

- Pues tal vez se estén reconciliando - interrumpió Matsuri - Aunque lo que Sakura y el sobrino del jefe hagan, no debería ser de su incumbencia, así que dejen de espiarlos.

- No estamos espiando a nadie Matsuri, en todo caso, no deberías entrometerte en las conversaciones de los demás.

- Pues ustedes deberían de ponerse a trabajar - interrumpió la gerente. Al oírla, las tres chicas se fueron a la cocina para seguir con sus labores.

De regreso en el auto.

- Entonces serían dos meses más, ¿No es cierto? - preguntó Sakura a lo que Sasuke asintió. La pelirosa soltó un suspiro - Supongo que no tengo opción.

- No, pero como esto no era parte del contrato inicial te ofrezco que sólo me pagues 50 mil y no me pagues los intereses, ¿Qué dices?

- Como quieras - respondió la ojiverde con desgano mientras abría la puerta nuevamente - Por cierto, hoy no es necesario que me lleves a casa, voy a salir con mis amigos.

- ¿A dónde?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo - respondió de manera fría Sakura para después cerrar la puerta dejando en el auto a Sasuke realmente sorprendido por su actitud. Entonces el pelinegro reaccionó y una vez que vio a la chica entrar al restaurante, encendió el auto y se fue.

Mientras conducía, no podía dejar de pensar en la manera en la que Sakura lo había tratado, llevaba días comportándose de esa manera y por alguna razón extrañaba la forma en la que lo trataba antes, pensaba en que le gustaría ver a Sakura sonreírle otra vez como solía hacerlo cuando él le hacía un comentario a manera de burla, pero ahora ella siempre se encontraba a la defensiva, molesta, sencillamente no lo podía entender.

A Sakura le dolía hablarle de esa manera, pero sabía que si bajaba su guardia, no podría soportarlo y terminaría besándolo otra vez y ella no podía permitírselo, no podía permitirse claudicar de esa manera porque sería una violación a su contrato y sobre todo ahora que faltaban dos meses.

Al día siguiente, después de clases, Sakura y compañía se dirigieron al gimnasio para comenzar a ensayar, inmediatamente todos tomaron sus posiciones y el sonido de la batería y el teclado comenzaron a hacerse presentes en el lugar.

_Out of control_

_Clouds are forming quickly_

_Nanika wo ima tsutaeru you ni_

_Kanashimi wa atsumete wa hohoende dakedo_

_Hontou no tsuyosa wa shiranai_

_The wind wakes unknown_

_Secrets to the surface_

_Nanika ga ima kawarisoude_

_Nakushita mono subete wo tsunagi awasetara_

_Tobira ga hiraita_

_(I see again)_

_I can see kakushi tsuzuketa_

_Koe to negai hitotsu ni naru_

_I can change_

_Rasen wo egaite sora ni noboru_

_The rain is vanishing_

_Zawameki wo arai nagashite wa michibiite yuku_

_The rain is vanishing_

_Hitomi tojite sono omoi wo _

_Tomerukoto nado _

_Darenimo dekinai_

_Feel the strength of _

_Roots under the surface_

_Shinjiru yori kanjiteitai_

_Kurayami no sekai demo _

_Sakuhana no youni_

_Shinjitsu wa mi wo hisomeru_

_The soil magnetize out_

_Neurosis deep within me_

_Kami wo nusasu shizuku tadori_

_Hanareta kokoro saemo tsunagatteiru to_

_Kizuki hajimeta_

_(I see again)_

_I can see kioku no naka no_

_Tooi mirai awai iro de_

_I can change_

_Yubi wo narashitara kaze ga kawaru_

_The rain is vanishing_

_Mayotteita omoi wa shizukani nagasarete yuku_

_The rain is vanishing_

_Hitomi tojite mieru mono wa _

_Eien dakara _

_Darenimo kesenai_

_The rain is vanishing_

_Zawameki wo arai nagashite wa michibiite yuku_

_The rain is vanishing_

_Hitomi tojite sono omoi wo _

_Tomerukoto nado _

_Darenimo dekinai..._

_**[Olivia Lufkin / Trinka trinka / Rain]**_

- ¡Realmente son increíbles! - exclamó un hombre que se encontraba en la entrada del gimnasio, era pelirrojo y de ojos almendrados, quizás un par de años mayor que Sasuke.

- ¡Sasori, viniste! - exclamó Tenten al verlo, rápidamente bajó las gradas y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

- Así que por esto querías que viniera - le susurró al oído.

- Si, pero por favor, no les digas quien eres, ¿Vale?

- Como quieras primita.

Entonces se separaron y Tenten les pidió a sus amigos que se acercaran.

- Chicos, él es Sasori, mi primo, le había hablado mucho sobre ustedes y quería que los conociera, Sasori, ellos son: Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata - el pelirrojo le puso especial atención a la ojiperla cosa que Naruto notó - y Gaara, mi novio.

- Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, Tenten me dijo que tenían una banda, debo reconocer que son muy buenos, ¿Tienes mucho tocando juntos?

- Más o menos, unos dos años - respondió Naruto.

- Si, imaginaba que era un período parecido, se nota la compenetración del grupo, ¿Tienen nombre?

- En realidad no, sólo tocamos por diversión así que no lo creímos necesario - respondió Kiba.

- Pues deberían pensarlo, realmente son talentosos y deberían de hacerse de un nombre para que empiecen a ser identificados por la gente, ¿No creen?

- Es que nadie sabe que ellos tocan Sasori - respondió Tenten - ¿Recuerdas que te lo conté?

- Ah, claro, el problema con su director, ¿Verdad? ¡Es una lástima! Puedo decir que su música es genial.

- Eso se lo debemos a Naruto - comentó Sakura - Él escribe todas las canciones y la música de la banda.

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno, no es solo trabajo mío - respondió Naruto - Los demás también me ayudan a escribir, incluso Sakura.

- ¡Es increíble! Además tú voz es hermosa Sakura-chan, nunca había oído una voz tan distintiva como la tuya.

- G-gracias.

- ¿Creen que podría escuchar una canción más?

- ¡Por supuesto! Aún vamos a ensayar un poco más

Dicho esto, todos volvieron a tomar posiciones en el estrado mientras los demás tomaban asiento en las gradas.

En tanto, Sasuke iba en el elevador dirigiéndose hacia su apartamento, sus clases habían terminado antes, así que pensó en ir a dejar unas cosas a su casa y después ir por Sakura al instituto, tal vez alcanzaría a verla ensayar con su banda, después de todo, se lo había prometido. Al llegar al quinto piso donde vivía, salió del elevador y entonces vio a una chica sentada en el piso recargada en la puerta de su apartamento, ella dirigió su vista hacia dónde él se encontraba y enseguida una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Sasuke - susurró la chica mientras se ponía de pie. Luego corrió hasta el pelinegro y lo abrazó - ¡No tienes idea cómo te he extrañado! - Sasuke permanecía inmóvil con los brazos a sus costados.

- K-Karin... - susurró totalmente sorprendido, entonces la chica levantó el rostro y lo besó. Sasuke reaccionó y la apartó.

- ¿Qué sucede? Creí que te alegraría verme.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Karin?

- Vine a verte, ¿No es obvio? Te he extrañado todo este tiempo.

- Claro, no tengo tiempo para esto, debo ir a recoger a mi novia - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar al ascensor nuevamente.

- Espera Sasuke - dijo la chica tomando el brazo del pelinegro para detener su avance - ¿Cómo que novia?

- No tengo tiempo para esto Karin - dijo fríamente Sasuke entrando al ascensor dejando a la chica parada frente a él viendo las puertas cerrarse. Mientras bajaba, Sasuke rozó sus labios con sus dedos, aún podía sentir los labios de la chica en los suyos - _[¿Por qué ha vuelto?]_ - se preguntó el pelinegro.

En ese instante, un enorme sentimiento de ira se apoderó de él y golpeó con su puño la pared del ascensor en la que estaba recargado.

**

* * *

Editado.**


	27. Confusión total

.

.

.

**Scene 27_  
_**_Confusión total_

Sasori se había ofrecido a llevar a Ino y Sakura a sus trabajos al centro, así que los demás se fueron directamente a sus casas. Cuando Sasuke llegó al instituto no vio a nadie en la entrada, fue al gimnasio, pero ya no había nadie, regresó a su auto y fue al restaurante.

- Muchas gracias por traerme Sasori-san - dijo Sakura al bajar del auto.

- No fue nada Sakura-chan, nos vemos luego.

La pelirosa despidió a su amiga y luego abrió la puerta del restaurante. Al entrar, notó que todos estaban aglomerados alrededor de una mesa, se acercó y vio a Matsuri.

- ¿Qué sucede Matsuri?

- Ah, Sakura, no lo vas a creer, ¡Karin está aquí!

- ¿Karin? ¿Quién es?

- ¿Acaso no sabes Sakura? - interrumpió otra mesera - Karin es una de las top models del momento, participó en el nuevo video de BLAST (*), ¿No lo has visto?

- ¿En serio es ella? - preguntó la pelirosa - ¡Increíble!

- Ya es suficiente - exclamó la gerente al ver a todos los empleados alrededor de la mesa - Vuelvan todos al trabajo, Sakura, ve a ponerte el uniforme rápido y atiende a la señorita por favor.

- Claro Atsuko-san.

Sakura corrió a los vestidores y un par de minutos después ya se encontraba de regreso en la zona de mesas.

- Buenas tardes, bienvenida - dijo cortésmente con una sonrisa a la vez que ponía el menú en la mesa - Llámeme cuando desee ordenar.

- Gracias - respondió la chica mientras tomaba el menú y lo veía.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber antes de que ordene?

- Un té por favor.

- Claro, en seguida se lo traigo - dijo la pelirosa para después darse la vuelta.

- Disculpa - al oírla Sakura se giró nuevamente - Estoy buscando al sobrino del dueño, ¿Crees que venga hoy?

- Es lo más probable - respondió la ojiverde - ¿Necesita algo? - la chica negó con la cabeza. Sakura se dirigió a la cocina por el té. En ese instante, Sasuke entró al lugar y vio a Karin sentada en una mesa del centro.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? - preguntó fríamente después de acercarse.

- Necesitamos hablar Sasuke.

- Te dije que no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo.

- También me dijiste que ibas a ir por tu novia y yo no veo a nadie contigo - ese comentario incomodó al pelinegro, ella tenía razón - Sólo te pido unos minutos para hablar, por favor - Sasuke no pudo negarse y se sentó frente a ella, luego ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente. En ese momento, Sakura salió de la cocina y vio a Sasuke sentado junto a Karin.

- Disculpe la interrupción - dijo la pelirosa mientras ponía la taza de té en la mesa - Aquí está el té que ordenó.

- Gracias - respondió la chica amablemente, luego Sakura se retiró siendo seguida por la mirada de Sasuke.

- Tienes cinco minutos - dijo fríamente el pelinegro sin dejar de mirarla nuevamente en silencio por varios minutos. Sakura se dirigió al otro lado del lugar desde donde observaba lo que sucedía.

- _[En realidad es muy bonita, bueno no sé puede esperar menos de una supermodelo, ¿Por qué se conocerán ella y Sasuke? ¿Y si...?]_ - pensaba la pelirosa hasta que alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? - preguntó Matsuri - ¿De dónde conoce Sasuke a Karin?

- No lo sé, la verdad.

- Es su ex novia - interrumpió una de las meseras.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Sachiko?

- Lo leí en una revista, ella estuvo saliendo con el heredero de la cadena de hoteles Uchiha por casi cinco años antes de que comenzara su carrera como modelo, así que obviamente es Sasuke.

- ¿En verdad? - preguntó Matsuri, la mesera asintió. Entonces las tres centraron la mirada en la mesa de Sasuke y Karin - Yo creo que vas a tener una difícil competencia Sakurita - finalizó burlándose mientras volvía al trabajo.

En tanto, en la mesa.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras? - preguntó la chica nerviosa - ¿Hay algo malo conmigo?

- Has cambiado, ya no usas lentes.

- En realidad sigo usándolos, pero ahora traigo de contacto, aunque son bastante incómodos, pero no puedo usar los otros - dijo con una sonrisa - Tú también has cambiado mucho, tienes el cabello un poco más largo y también eres más alto.

- ¿A qué regresaste Karin? - la chica rodeó con sus manos la taza y la miró fijamente.

- Yo... quería verte, a decir verdad yo... regresé por ti Sasuke.

- Hmph, pues yo no te lo pedí.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, Sasuke?

- Te lo digo porque es la verdad Karin, tú terminaste con nuestra relación hace tres años, así que ahora no vengas a decir que quieres que las cosas sigan siendo iguales.

- Nunca terminamos Sasuke, en la carta yo nunca te dije que termináramos.

- Pediste tiempo y yo te lo di, pero ya no pude seguir esperándote, así que...

- Por favor escúchame, yo quiero que volvamos a empezar Sasuke, yo... yo... estoy dispuesta a dejar mi carrera como modelo y regresar a Konoha si así lo quieres, nos merecemos otra oportunidad, ¿No crees?

- No Karin, las cosas han cambiado, ahora tengo novia.

- Ah claro, la novia imaginaria, ¿No?

- Ella no es imaginaria, su nombre es Sakura y trabaja aquí.

- No puedes hablar en serio.

- Claro que sí, así que por favor ya no vuelvas - finalizó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie. Entonces Karin tomó su mano cuando pasó junto a ella. A lo lejos, Sakura miraba lo que sucedía y no pudo evitar sentirse molesta, aun así consiguió disimularlo.

- Por favor, no... me hagas esto, no puedes hacernos esto... a ambos - Sasuke fue liberando sus dedos uno por uno con firmeza sin mirarla siquiera.

- Yo no lo hice Karin, fuiste tú - dijo el chico alejándose de la mesa, luego dejó el lugar.

Mientras conducía, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la chica, realmente estaba confundido y eso le molestaba, le molestaba no tener el control sobre la situación y sobre sus emociones. Karin se quedó mirando la mesa mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar sus ojos. Entonces reaccionó y levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta. Sakura se acercó a ella, le entregó la nota, Karin pagó y finalmente salió del lugar.

La tarde transcurrió sin más contratiempos. Sakura se sentía extraña, por alguna razón la imagen de Karin tomando la mano de Sasuke no dejaba de pasar por su mente todo el tiempo, ese gesto la molestó mucho, hubiera querido ir ahí y decirle a Karin que lo dejara porque ella era su novia, pero... no pudo. Sabía que esa idea era sumamente tonta y eso era lo que más le molestaba, ¿Desde cuando ella pensaba en cosas tan irracionales? ¿Por qué le molestó tanto Karin? ¿Por qué Sasuke no le dijo a Karin que ella era su novia cuando fue a dejarle el té? ¿Qué había sucedido entre ellos? ¿Realmente habían sido novios? No podía encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas.

Mientras tanto, Hinata llegaba a un café en el centro comercial donde la esperaba Tenten.

- Por fin llegas Hinata, creí que no vendrías.

- Gomen ne, es solo que mi padre estaba en casa y tuve que esperar hasta que entrara a su despacho para venir - explicó mientras se sentaba - ¿Por qué quisiste que nos viéramos aquí Tenten? Pude haber ido a tu casa.

- Es que estoy esperando a alguien - la ojiperla dio un respingo - Ah, ya está aquí - al oírla, Hinata volteó hacia detrás suyo y vio a Sasori que se acercaba a ellas.

- Hola primita, ¿Llevas mucho esperándome? - Tenten negó con la cabeza - Me alegra, ya ordenaron.

- Aún no, te estábamos esperando.

En ese instante, Sasori llamó a un mesero y luego de unos minutos, Tenten y Hinata tenían una malteada cada una mientras Sasori bebía un café.

- Y bien, ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

- Claro, toma - dijo Tenten mientras extendía su mano con varios CD's - Estas han sido las únicas que he podido conseguir, pero espero enviarte más por correo, ¿De acuerdo? - el pelirrojo asintió. Entonces ambos se percataron de la mirada de temor que tenía Hinata.

- Tranquila Hinata, no es nada malo, son sólo algunas pistas de la banda que Shikamaru me prestó, no pongas esa cara - hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que su amiga parecía no comprenderle del todo - Escucha, mi primo es parte de la compañía disquera Akatsuki Records, así que le pedí que por favor viniera a escuchar a la banda y cómo le gustó me pidió unas grabaciones para mostrárselas a sus superiores en la disquera.

- Eh, p-perdón - respondió la ojiperla totalmente sonrojada - Yo... yo no... lo sabía.

- Pero es un secreto, eh, Hinata, yo... - interrumpió Tenten al oír su celular - Perdón, debo contestar - dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba un poco dejando a Sasori y Hinata solos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el chico no apartó la mirada de la ojiperla y ella al notarlo comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa haciendo que apareciera un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al verla, Sasori sonrió.

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que luces realmente linda cuando te sonrojas? - al oírlo la ojiperla se sonrojo más.

- Yo... yo...

- Tranquila Hinata-chan, sólo ha sido un halago, no una invitación a salir o una propuesta de matrimonio, aunque si quieres tomarlo así, me gustaría llevarte a cenar algún día, ¿Qué dices?

- Eh, yo no... yo... - intentó responder la chica sumamente nerviosa.

- ¿No me digas que tienes novio? Aunque no creo que sea imposible si eres una chica realmente hermosa.

- P-pues yo... yo... - en ese momento regresó Tenten a la mesa.

- Disculpen... era Gaara, va camino a mi casa así que debemos irnos.

- Dejen que las lleve.

- No es necesario Sasori, le dije que estaba con Hinata en el centro comercial, así que podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

- De acuerdo, tengo que enviar esto a la disquera, así que nos vemos hoy en la noche Tenten, dile a mi tía que es probable que me retrase unos minutos, ¿De acuerdo?

- Si, yo le digo, vamos Hinata - finalizó la castaña mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y comenzaban a caminar.

- Adiós Hinata-chan - dijo Sasori a manera de despedida con un tono de voz bastante sexy haciendo que las mejillas de la ojiperla se sonrojaran nuevamente.

Un par de horas más tarde, Sakura había terminado su turno en el restaurante antes de lo programado, pero en lugar de enviarle un mensaje a Sasuke para avisarle, decidió irse a casa sola, no quería verlo; Aunque de camino a su apartamento, la duda de la relación entre Sasuke y Karin no le dejó en paz. Al llegar a su casa, se dirigió a su habitación, encendió la computadora y buscó en Internet información sobre Karin encontrando lo siguiente:

_"__**Karin**__, modelo y actriz de veinte años nacida en la ciudad de Konoha en el País del Fuego. Inició su carrera como modelo para la prestigiada marca __**"**__**Hokage**__**"**__ de la famosa diseñadora de modas __**Tsunade Senju**__. Un año después, debutó en el __**Festival de la Moda **__en la ciudad de __**Suna**__ en el País del Viento, hecho que hizo que su fama fuera en ascenso. Además de Tsunade Senju, Karin ha modelado para los más grandes exponentes de la moda y en los más importantes escenarios de la industria en todo el mundo [...] Dos años después de su debut, Karin comenzó su carrera como actriz participando en varios cortometrajes y videos musicales de artistas reconocidos. Sin descuidar su carrera como modelo, consiguió su primer papel protagónico en la exitosa serie de televisión __**"**__**Breathless**__**"**__ de la que hace un mes terminó de transmitirse su segunda temporada finalizando como el primer lugar del top ten de series televisivas. En dicha serie, Karin interpreta a Hotaru, una joven y hermosa fotógrafa enamorada de un famoso cantante llamado Seishiro Hisakawa interpretado por el también famoso cantante __**Hidan**__. Actualmente, Karin se encuentra en un receso a la espera del estreno de la tercera temporada de la serie que está programado para finales de marzo del próximo año. Su más reciente aparición ha sido en el video de la canción "Rose" el segundo sencillo del nuevo material discográfico del grupo __**Black Stones (BLAST)**__***... **__Artículos relacionados: Tsunade Senju, Black Stones, Festival de la moda en Suna, Breathless"_

Cuando Hinata e Ino terminaron de leer el artículo miraron a su amiga que se encontraba recargada en su pupitre.

- Increíble, ¿Estás segura que ella fue novia de Sasuke? - preguntó Ino a lo que la pelirosa asintió - Realmente es increíble, totalmente increíble.

- Quieres dejar de repetir que es increíble, ¡Ya lo sé! Y es tan deprimente.

- ¿Acaso Sasuke nunca te habló de sus antiguas relaciones? - la ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

- Hace mucho que no hablamos, después de que se extendiera nuestro contrato, ya no hemos hablado de nada.

- P-pero Sakura, ¿Por qué te pones así? - preguntó Hinata.

- No lo sé, por alguna razón saber que su ex novia es una supermodelo me hace sentir... menos - respondió la pelirosa levantando levemente su cabeza del pupitre - Es como si...

- No fueras lo suficientemente buena para Sasuke, ¿No es cierto? - preguntó Ino, Sakura asintió y nuevamente dejó caer su rostro en la mesa.

- No entiendo por qué me siento así, ayer que la vi en el restaurante y me tocó atenderla me pareció una chica realmente agradable sin mencionar que es mucho mas bonita en persona - Ino se levantó del escritorio en donde estaba sentada y se acercó a Sakura para acariciarle el cabello.

- Sakura, ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que te estés enamorando de Sasuke? - preguntó la rubia seriamente, al oírla Sakura levantó el rostro y se quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Ino al ver la mirada de la ojiverde haciendo que Hinata y Sakura dieran un respingo - ¡Lo sabía! Desde la otra vez me di cuenta, ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!

- ¿Q-qué sabías Ino? - preguntó Hinata.

- Habla Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? Y no intentes engañarme, sé muy bien que hay algo que no nos estas diciendo y es mejor que nos lo cuentes de una buena vez - la pelirosa soltó un suspiro y agachó la cabeza a manera de resignación. Sabía que nunca podría engañar a Ino pues el sexto sentido de la ojiazul estaba sumamente desarrollado. Así que no tuvo más opción que contarles sobre lo sucedido aquella noche durante la tormenta incluyendo lo del beso. Cuando terminó de contarles, Ino gritó de emoción.

- ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡INCREÍBLE! Yo sabía que tarde o temprano algo pasaría entre ustedes, a pesar de lo arrogante que parece ser, sabía que Sasuke era el indicado para ti, ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!

- Pues no tienes por qué emocionarte Ino - al oírla hablar tan seria, el rostro de la rubia reflejó sorpresa - Para Sasuke, lo que sucedió no fue más que un simple impulso, un error según sus propias palabras, y la verdad eso es lo que más me confunde, a veces me trata bien, saca a relucir un lado que jamás imaginé que tendría, parece una persona completamente distinta, pero en un segundo cambia y vuelve a ser el mismo chico frío y arrogante de siempre - Sakura cerró los ojos apretando sus párpados mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello alborotándolo- ¡No entiendo! Cada día que paso junto a él me confunde aún más, ¡Algunas veces quisiera mandar todo esto al diablo y dejar de verlo para siempre! - entonces Sakura reaccionó al oírse, su expresión se volvió seria, colocó sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y las miró fijamente - Aunque también me asusta el hecho de que ahora que su ex novia ha regresado, Sasuke se aleje y se olvide por completo de mí - Hinata e Ino la miraron totalmente sorprendidas, no dijeron absolutamente nada, estaba más que claro que Sakura estaba realmente enamorada de Sasuke.

_***Nota: **__Black Stones (BLAST) es el nombre de una banda integrada por: Nana (vocals), Yasu (drums), Nobu (guitar) y Shin (bass) que aparece en el anime NANA. En la historia, Nana Oosaki, la vocalista, es una de las protagonistas junto a Nana Komatsu. La música es de Anna Tsuchiya y algunos de los temas de la banda son: "Rose", "Lucy", "Kuroi Namida" y "Stand by me" siendo los dos primeros openings y los últimos endings de la propia serie. _:)

* * *

**Editado.**


	28. ¿Celos? ¿Qué es eso?

.

.

.

**Scene 28_  
_**_¿Celos? ¿Qué es eso?_

El otoño se hizo presente en Konoha, las calles comenzaban a cubrirse por las hojas que caían de los árboles que había a lo largo de las principales avenidas de la ciudad. En el centro, Hinata se encontraba de pie en la parada de autobuses, era domingo y había quedado de ir con Naruto al cine. Entonces oyó que alguien decía su nombre.

- Hinata-chan - la ojiperla volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

- H-hola, Sasori-san.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tú sola? Justo iba a tu casa para darte esto - dijo extendiendo su mano con una rosa.

- G-gracias - respondió la ojiperla tomando con timidez el obsequio.

- Sabes Hinata-chan, si no tienes nada más que hacer me gustaría invitarte a... - interrumpió al ver a Naruto que se acercaba detrás de la chica.

- Hinata.

- Naruto-kun, yo...

- Perdón por el retraso - dijo el rubio, entonces vio la flor que sostenía su novia en la mano - ¿Y eso?

- Eh, m-me la obsequió Sasori-san - Naruto no pudo ocultar su molestia.

- Ya veo, ven, debemos irnos, la película está por comenzar - dijo mientras abrazaba a Hinata - Nos vemos, Sasori-san.

Después de ir al cine, Naruto se ofreció a acompañar a Hinata a su casa.

Al llegar...

- G-gracias por acompañarme Naruto-kun - dijo la chica mientras abría la puerta - ¿T-te encuentras bien? - el rubio asintió.

- Nos vemos en la escuela Hinata - fue lo único que dijo para después irse. Ni siquiera le dio un beso y eso le extrañó a la ojiperla, pues otras veces ella tenía que rogarle para que se fuera.

Al día siguiente, Sakura iba saliendo de su edificio cuando vio al cartero que dejaba la correspondencia en los buzones, pidió la suya y el cartero le entregó varios sobres entre los que destacaba uno en especial.

- No puede ser... - susurró la pelirosa. Cuando abrió el sobre vio un par de boletos, sonrió, vio la hora y se fue a la escuela. El día transcurrió sin novedades, en esos momentos, Sakura se encontraba recargada en su pupitre viendo los boletos, los había conseguido desde seis meses antes, eran un par de entradas en primera fila para el concierto de Black Stones en el Konoha Dome para el viernes en la noche, pero nadie quería ir con ella: Gaara y Tenten tenían una cita al igual que Kiba e Ino, Lee tenía una cena familiar, Shikamaru no quiso ir, "esa banda me aburre" fueron sus palabras, y Naruto tenía que ir con su padre en la tarde y no sabía a que hora se desocuparía.

Entonces vio a Hinata entrar al salón.

- Sakura, los demás te están esperando en el gimnasio.

- Eh, si, ya voy, Hinata, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - la ojiperla asintió - ¿Qué vas a hacer el viernes por la noche?

- Eh, ¿Por qué?

- Es que tengo dos entradas para el concierto de Black Stones ese día y quería ver si te gustaría ir.

- C-claro, no tengo planes para ese día.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos en tu casa el viernes a las 7:30, ¿Te parece? - la ojiperla volvió a asentir. Luego ambas se dirigieron al gimnasio para que la banda comenzara a ensayar.

Después de más de una hora, Sakura llegó al restaurante, fue a los vestidores, se puso el uniforme y comenzó a trabajar. Horas más tarde, Sasuke llegó al restaurante y fue directamente a la oficina de su tío donde permaneció cerca de dos horas. Cuando iba hacia la salida, vio a Sakura que despedía a unos clientes, pudo notar que la chica se sonrojó cuando uno de los jóvenes se le acercó y le dijo algo mientras besaba su mano, sin saber por qué, comenzó a sentirse sumamente molesto, su enojo se reflejó en la fuerza con que apretaba los puños. Al ver que los tres chicos se alejaban, el pelinegro se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó seriamente haciendo que Sakura se diera la vuelta al oírlo.

- ¿Ahora ya no saludas siquiera? - cuestionó sarcásticamente- Cada día que pasa te vuelves más arrogante y maleducado.

- No intentes cambiar el tema tratando de hacerte la graciosa, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese tipo que se acaba de ir?

- Nada importante - respondió la chica mientras caminaba hacia la cocina dándole la espalda a Sasuke que la seguía - Me pidió mi teléfono para una cita, es todo.

- ¿Y tú se lo diste?

- ¿Por qué no? Era un chico bastante lindo - Sasuke frunció el seño y la tomó de la muñeca girándola para que lo mirara. De no haber sido por la habilidad de Sakura, la charola con los platos que traía en la otra mano se hubiera caído.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿Entendiste? No quiero que vuelvas a coquetear con alguien, recuerda el contrato.

- ¿Disculpa? Suéltame - dijo zafándose del agarre del chico - No tienes por qué decirme nada, sé perfectamente lo del contrato, así que deja de estármelo recordando y en cuanto a lo que te dije, era una broma, si me pidió mi teléfono, pero le dije que tenía novio, entonces él me dijo que le avisara cuando terminara contigo, eso fue todo - finalizó mientras entraba a la cocina.

Sasuke se fue del lugar, mientras conducía pensó en que había quedado como un tonto al haberle dicho todo eso a Sakura, pero, ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto al ver a aquel chico cerca de ella? Tan sólo el recordar la manera en que la chica le sonreía a aquel cliente hacía que se sintiera molesto, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no le sonreía a él de esa manera? Definitivamente pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. El resto de la semana pasó sin más novedades. El miércoles, Naruto y Hinata habían quedado de ir a estudiar a casa de la ojiperla, pues el período de exámenes se acercaba. Al llegar, Hinata fue a buscar los libros a su habitación y Naruto se quedó sentado en la sala. Cuando la ojiperla iba bajando las escaleras, el ama de llaves entró a la casa con un enorme ramo de rosas.

- ¿Y esas flores? - preguntó Neji que salía del comedor.

- Son para Hinata-sama - al oírla, la ojiperla se detuvo en seco al bajar el último escalón. Naruto dirigió su mirada a las tres personas que estaban en el recibidor y en cuanto vio que eran rosas imaginó de quién venían.

- Hermanita - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa - Tienes un admirador, impresionante - entonces sintió la mirada de molestia del rubio en él. Neji agachó la cabeza y subió a su habitación.

- Iré a ponerlas en agua Hinata-sama - la ojiperla asintió. Luego se dirigió hacia la sala, pero al verla Naruto se puso de pie.

- ¿Q-qué sucede Naruto-kun?

- Me largo - fue lo único que dijo el chico para después salir dando un portazo.

Hinata se quedó en medio de la sala totalmente confundida, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a Naruto. Al día siguiente en la escuela, el chico no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día, ni siquiera quiso ensayar. Hinata no entendía el por qué actuaba así, tan frío con ella, nunca la había tratado así y eso la hacía sentir muy triste. En su casa, la ojiperla se encontraba sentada en su cama abrazando un oso de peluche que Naruto le regaló cuando cumplieron tres meses de relación, estaba muy triste. Entonces escuchó que tocaban la puerta, dijo "adelante" y al ver la puerta abrirse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su hermano.

- Hinata, nuestro padre llegará a cenar en unos cuantos minutos, al parecer vendrá acompañado por gente del trabajo, así que será mejor que te cambies.

- N-no nii-san, yo... no tengo hambre - al oírla tan triste, Neji cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la cama y se sentó junto a Hinata.

- ¿Ocurre algo? Ayer tampoco quisiste cenar.

- Na-Naruto-kun ha estado muy frío conmigo desde hace varios días - la ojiperla le contó desde que Sasori le coqueteó en el café, cuando le regaló la rosa y la reacción del rubio después de ver los dos regalos que Sasori le había dado - Siento que está molesto por algo, pero no sé por qué - Neji no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia de su hermana menor.

- Ay hermanita, lo que sucede es que Naruto está celoso es todo.

- ¿Celoso? No entiendo, según yo, tienes celos de una persona cuando no estás seguro de que te quiera, pero yo sólo lo quiero a él, no aceptaría salir con alguien más, yo... lo quiero.

- No tienes que decírmelo a mí sino a él - finalizó Neji para después salir de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, antes de que las clases comenzaran, Hinata les contó a sus amigas la situación y entre Sakura, Ino y Tenten idearon un plan para ayudar a su tímida amiga.

- Entonces eso es lo que vamos a hacer, ¿De acuerdo? Tendremos tiempo para hacer todo en el período de estudio.

- Tu plan me parece bueno, pero... ¿Crees que Sasuke va a querer ayudarnos? - preguntó Ino.

- Tú deja que yo me encargue de él - respondió la pelirosa llena de convicción. En el período de descanso, Sakura se quedó en el salón, sacó su celular y llamó a Sasuke.

_-_ Hola, soy Sakura_ - Lo sé, tengo guardado tu número, ¿Qué quieres? - _¿Estás ocupado? - _No, estoy en un período entre clases, ¿Por qué? -_ Es que yo... - _Dime qué es lo que quieres, sólo tengo una hora de descanso_ - Yo necesito pedirte algo - Sakura comenzó a explicarle su plan, después de terminar de contarle, Sasuke guardó silencio - _¿Y por qué debería de ayudarte? -_ Me lo debes - ¿_Disculpa? -_ Si, ¿Recuerdas el día de la fiesta del hospital? Te dije que era un favor que tarde o temprano me cobraría, ¿No es cierto? - _Pero yo te dije que no me pagarías los intereses por dos meses, ¿Recuerdas? -_ Si, pero eso fue decisión tuya, no fue algo que yo aceptara a cambio del favor - Sakura cerró los ojos esperando un grito por parte del pelinegro, pero sólo recibió silencio - _Supongo que no tengo opción, te veré allá más tarde - _Eh, gracias, adiós - dijo aun cuando Sasuke ya había colgado.

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápidamente, Sakura y compañía habían terminado todos los preparativos para llevar a cabo el plan para ayudar a Hinata. Al término de las clases, todos se encontraban ya en el gimnasio, Sakura tuvo que golpear a Naruto para que el rubio aceptara ensayar, los únicos que faltaban eran Gaara y Tenten, que luego de un par de minutos iban entrando al gimnasio.

- Sakura, te buscan allá fuera - dijo Tenten con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Sakura se puso de pie y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

- ¿Quién la busca Tenten? - preguntó Naruto.

- Sasuke Uchiha, así que compórtate - respondió Gaara haciendo que el rubio se molestara. Afuera de la escuela, Sakura vio a Sasuke recargado en su auto.

- Gracias por venir - dijo la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a él - Vamos - dijo tomando la mano del chico y lo jaló levemente para que la siguiera. Sasuke seguía inmóvil - No vas a quedarte aquí sólo por dos horas y media, ¿Verdad? - volvió a jalar la mano del pelinegro y esta vez él no opuso resistencia.

Por alguna razón, le gustó sentir la mano de Sakura sosteniendo la suya, tenía mucho tiempo en que no caminaban tomados de las manos, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, ya la extrañaba. Al llegar al gimnasio, Sakura le dijo a Sasuke que se sentara en las gradas mientras ella ensayaba, Sasuke le hizo caso y se sentó, aunque alejado de los amigos de la pelirosa. Naruto notó que no tenía más opción que practicar con él presente.

- Tómalo como una manera de demostrarle lo bueno que eres - le susurró Gaara al rubio que instantáneamente cambió su expresión.

- Tienes razón, ¡Vamos a demostrarle a ese Uchiha lo geniales que somos!

Después de oírlo, la música comenzó a inundar el gimnasio.

_Recorded butterflies in the twilight _

_Sneak out the closet _

_kioku wa yasashisugite zankoku _

_Quietly stealing the magic _

_From my view _

_samenai yume alone _

_Stay with me tonight _

_kono namida sora de kagayakeru you ni _

_Stay with me tonight _

_furisosogu DAIYA no shizuku _

_Reflect my eyes _

_I bury it in the back garden _

_Cover it with sticks and leaves _

_kakushita itami no koe afurete _

_Pink avalanches crash down _

_And seal my eyelids _

_kogoeta mama no my heart _

_Stay with me tonight _

_nagareru hoshi atsuku yami wo suberu _

_Stay with me tonight _

_hikari uke omoidasasete _

_Hold me _

Escuchar a Sakura cantar le pareció lo más increíble en el mundo, tenía que reconocer que la banda era sumamente talentosa, pero la voz de Sakura le parecía impresionante, en esa canción se escuchaba totalmente distinta a la primera vez que la escuchó, sintió como la piel se le volvía a erizar, su voz lo hipnotizaba lentamente, y cuando lo miraba podía sentir cómo si le cantara sólo a él, cómo aquella vez bajo la tormenta, como aquella vez en que la besó, esa extraña necesidad de volver a sentir los labios de la chica lo invadió en un segundo sin que se diera cuenta, entonces reaccionó y rápidamente buscó deshacerse de esa idea, ¿De dónde había salido?

_Stay with me tonight _

_anata to nara ame ni mo utareyou_

_Stay with me tonight _

_kono namida sora de kagayakeru you ni _

_Stay with me tonight _

_furisosogu DAIYA no shizuku _

_Reflect my eyes _

_Stay with me tonight _

_nagareru hoshi atsuku yami wo suberu _

_Stay with me tonight _

_hikari uke omoidasasete _

_Hold me..._

_**[Olivia Lufkin / Olivia inspi' REIRA (Trapnest) / Recorded Butterflies]**_

Después de ensayar, el grupo se fue yendo poco a poco, finalmente sólo quedaron Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. La pelirosa le pidió como favor a Naruto acompañarla a ella y Sasuke al apartamento de la chica, pues tenía una sorpresa para él. Luego de algunos minutos de insistencia, Naruto finalmente accedió. Ahora iban en el auto, Sasuke y Sakura en los asientos delanteros y detrás de ellos Naruto.

Después de algunos minutos, llegaron al apartamento de Sakura, la chica bajó del auto y les pidió que la esperaran, Naruto estaba con cara de fastidio al tener que estar en el mismo vehículo que Sasuke, aunque para el pelinegro resultaba realmente gracioso ver la expresión del amigo de su "novia". Luego de unos minutos, Sakura regresó, se había cambiado el uniforme y ahora vestía una blusa negra de manga corta con unos jeans. Sin duda, el negro le favorecía mucho, resaltaba la blancura de su piel, el color de sus ojos y el de su cabello. Cuando subió al auto, de nuevo se pusieron en marcha.

- ¿Ya me vas a decir a dónde vamos Sakura-chan? Te dije que tenía que ver a mi padre en su oficina.

- Sólo espera unos minutos más Naruto, no te preocupes - respondió la chica. Lo que su amigo no sabía era que ella había hablado con su padre para explicarle las cosas y él la había apoyado.

Minutos más tarde, Sasuke estacionó el auto frente a la residencia Namikaze.

- ¿Qué hacemos en mi casa, Sakura-chan?

- Ve a cambiarte, ni creas que voy a llevarte vestido así - Naruto no lograba entender del todo la conducta de su amiga, aún así bajó del auto, abrió el portón y entró a su casa.

- Ven - dijo Sakura mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke que la miraba sorprendido - ¿No tienes curiosidad de ver que sucede? - Sakura se bajó del auto y entró a casa de Naruto seguida por Sasuke, luego ambos se quedaron en el jardín bajo el pequeño balcón de la habitación de Naruto. Mientras tanto, el rubio ya había llegado a su recámara, abrió la puerta y vio su habitación tapizada de miles de papelitos de colores que decían frases como "Te Amo" "Te Quiero Mucho", "Eres el único para mí", entre otros; Además de ver a Hinata frente a las puertas de cristal que daban al balcón.

- Yo... yo... - comenzó a decir la ojiperla sumamente nerviosa - Yo... quiero que nunca olvides que tú eres el único para mí, Naruto-kun - el rubio la miraba sorprendido- No... no tienes por qué sentir celos de nadie, y... y si quieres que yo... deje de hablarle a Sasori-san lo haré, si así lo prefieres, yo... no quiero perderte, porque yo... - interrumpió al sentir los brazos de Naruto a su alrededor.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo Hinata - susurró el ojiazul - Perdón por haber reaccionado así, yo tenía miedo de perderte es todo, yo... te amo Hinata - la ojiperla dio un respingo al oírlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Lentamente levantó sus brazos y con ellos rodeó el torso del chico.

- Yo... yo también te amo Naruto-kun - susurró.

Desde el jardín, Sakura y Sasuke miraban hacia la habitación de Naruto. Al ver las siluetas de él y Hinata abrazadas, Sakura supuso que su plan había resultado.

- ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado? - preguntó Sakura sin quitar la vista del balcón como si pensara en voz alta- ¿Por qué tienen qué existir los celos? Sé que muchas veces reflejan el temor que tienes de perder a la otra persona, pero, ¿Acaso no puedes estar cien por ciento seguro de que la otra persona te ama de verdad? - Sasuke la miró sorprendido mientras la chica seguía con la vista hacia arriba - ¿Por qué no puede ser como en los cuentos de hadas? Dónde sólo basta una mirada para saber que esa persona es la indicada para ti y después de un beso, sólo queda el "vivieron felices por siempre" - dijo volteando a ver a Sasuke que la miraba. El pelinegro miró hacia abajo.

- Hmph - exclamó mientras sonreía - No es tan sencillo, incluso en los cuentos de hadas hay una bruja malvada a la cual debes superar - Sakura lo miró sorprendida, nunca había esperado que él contestara de esa manera - Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el jardín hasta que Sakura se detuvo de golpe. Al darse cuenta, Sasuke también se detuvo.

- _[¡Maldición! Iba a ir con Hinata al concierto, ¿Y ahora qué hago?]_ - soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Sasuke que estaba unos pasos más adelante.

- Nada - respondió la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a él, luego ambos comenzaron a caminar otra vez - Sasuke, ¿Te gusta BLAST? - el pelinegro la miró levantando una ceja.

- Más o menos, no conozco mucho de su música, ¿Por qué?

- Es que tengo dos entradas para el concierto que van a dar en el Konoha Dome dentro de una hora, y... - hizo una pausa para encontrar el valor de decir lo que quería decir - Pues, me preguntaba si te... gustaría ir... conmigo... - el pelinegro se detuvo de golpe y Sakura hizo lo mismo. Entonces cuando volteó a verlo, Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Señorita Haruno, ¿Acaso me está pidiendo una cita? - preguntó en un tono burlón fingiendo seriedad que hacía mucho tiempo que no utilizaba con ella. Al oírlo, la pelirosa sonrió.

- Por supuesto que no Señor Uchiha, ni te emociones, es sólo que las opciones se me agotaron, es todo.

- Ah, claro.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir? - el pelinegro miró hacia abajo a la vez que asentía. Cuando lo vio, Sakura no pudo ocultar su alegría y le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que no le había dedicado en mucho tiempo, se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano - Vamos, sino llegaremos tarde.

Sasuke sólo se dejó guiar por ella, le agradaba que volvieran a llevarse así, al menos por unas horas. Luego de unos minutos, ya se encontraban en el Konoha Dome y minutos más tarde el concierto dio comienzo.

Después de dos horas

- Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido - decía la vocalista por el micrófono- Desafortunadamente esta es nuestra última canción por esta noche, se trata del que será el nuevo sencillo de nuestro más reciente álbum, espero que les guste esto es: "Stand by me"

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Sakura al oír el título de la canción, luego volteó a ver a Sasuke - ¡Es mi canción favorita! ¡Qué emoción!

Entonces a Nobu, el guitarrista, se le cayó la plumilla y las fans que se encontraban en la primera fila se arremolinaron en el lugar con el fin de quedársela empujando a Sakura que fue sostenida por Sasuke quien la rodeó con su brazo. Sakura levantó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó el chico a lo que la ojiverde asintió. Entonces, Sakura pudo sentir cómo Sasuke la abrazaba nuevamente. Mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, el sonido de la guitarra dio entrada para que la voz de Nana comenzara a escucharse.

_Long way to go_

_Nagai michi wo aruki nagara tsubuyaita_

_Konna watashi de gomen ne to_

_Mujaki na butterfly_

_Fly into the blue sky_

_Hitori de kanashimi ni kure koboreru namida_

_Tsumetakute_

_Amari ni nagai yamiyo ga_

_Me wo samasu_

_Kanashi sugite kurushikute_

_Subete nagedashita_

_Demo anata wa aishite kureta_

_Kiss me & stay with me_

_Towa ni saku hana awaku hakanaku tsuyoku_

_How could you smile for me?_

_Nani mo nakute ii_

_Zutto soba ni ite hoshii_

_Zutto soba de stand by me..._

Sakura buscaba contener las lágrimas que sentía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a correr por sus mejillas, jamás pensó que podría extrañar tanto estar así con Sasuke, le había hecho mucha falta. Tomó ambos lados de la chaqueta del chico y los apretó con fuerza. Sasuke no podía creer que se sintiera tan bien estar así con ella, aunque lo quisiera negar, había extrañado demasiado tenerla tan cerca. Lentamente, levantó su otro brazo para rodear por completo a la ojiverde. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

_Sotto hoho wo nadeta_

_Anata no nukumori_

_Yasashikute_

_Shizuka na ai no gen'ei_

_Me wo samasu_

_Hito wa yowaku zankoku de_

_Oroka na ikimono_

_Demo anata wa yurushite kureta_

_Kiss me & say good bye_

_Tozasareta hana yowaku setsunaku hibiku_

_How could you cry for me?_

_Kataranakute ii_

_Zutto soba ni ite hoshii_

_Zutto soba de smiling for me..._

En ese momento Nana desató la rosa que siempre ataba al pedestal y caminó hacia el filo del escenario. Entonces Sasuke notó que la vocalista se acercó a ellos.

- Sakura - llamó a la chica que levantó el rostro, luego volteó a ver en la misma dirección en la que Sasuke lo hacía y vio a Nana extendiendo su mano con la rosa para ella. Sakura avanzó un par de pasos tomada de la mano de Sasuke y con la otra tomó el obsequio mientras Nana, estando agachada, le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a cantar nuevamente. Sakura regresó hacia su lugar y miró a Sasuke mientras le dirigía una sonrisa que él correspondió. La cantante se levantó para seguir cantando mientras miraba fijamente a Sakura y Sasuke como si les cantara sólo a ellos. Ambos la miraban sorprendidos mientras la mano de Sasuke no dejaba de sostener la de Sakura.

_Kiss me & stay with me_

_Towa ni saku hana awaku hakanaku tsuyoku_

_How could you smile for me?_

_Nani mo nakute ii_

_Zutto soba ni ite hoshii_

_Kiss me & say good bye_

_Tozasareta hana yowaku setsunaku hibiku_

_How could you cry for me?_

_Kataranakute ii_

_Zutto soba ni ite hoshii_

_Zutto soba de smiling for me..._

_**[Anna Tsuchiya / Anna inspi' NANA (Black Stones) / Stand by me]**_

El concierto había sido mucho mejor de lo que Sakura se había imaginado, no sólo por haber podido oír a una de sus bandas favoritas completamente en vivo y en primera fila sino porque además lo había visto con Sasuke.

- ¡Ha estado fantástico! ¿No te parece? - preguntó mirando al pelinegro que sólo sonrió - Desearía que esta rosa nunca se marchitara, jamás pensé que fuera tan genial, era como si Nana estuviera cantando sólo para nosotros, ¡Fue increíble! No sabía que te gustara este tipo de bandas.

- En realidad no, sólo conocía las primeras dos canciones.

- Ya veo - miró una vez más a Sasuke - ¿Y te gustó? - el chico se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego asintió.

- No son tan malos - Sakura sonrió.

- Entonces está decidido, te regalaré su nuevo disco, después de todo tú ya me diste un regalo y yo nunca te he dado nada.

- No tienes por que darme nada, fue un simple obsequio - ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- Sasuke, gracias por acompañarme - susurró Sakura.

- Hmph, no fue nada, a decir verdad tengo que admitir que hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto - dijo mirando a la ojiverde que le sonrió - Ha sido una gran "no cita".

- Cierto - respondió Sakura en un suspiro. Luego los dos permanecieron en silencio.

A tan sólo unos minutos de llegar al apartamento de Sakura, el celular de Sasuke, que estaba en el cargador del auto, comenzó a sonar. Sasuke y Sakura voltearon al mismo tiempo y la chica no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver el nombre en el identificador: Karin.

- ¿No piensas contestar? - cuestionó la pelirosa al escuchar que el teléfono seguía sonando. Como no recibió respuesta de Sasuke, tomó el teléfono y contestó.

- Hola - _¿Quién habla? ¿Eres Sakura? Disculpa quiero hablar con Sasuke -_ Claro, un segundo, toma - dijo extendiendo la mano con el teléfono - Es para ti, Karin.

Sasuke tomó el teléfono y comenzó a hablar. Mientras, Sakura recordaba lo que le había dicho Ino cuando les confesó que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

_*Flashback*_

_Ino se encontraba de pie frente a Sakura que estaba sentada en su lugar con la mirada fija en sus manos._

_- Aunque también me asusta el hecho de que ahora que su ex novia regresó, Sasuke se aleje y se olvide de mí._

_- ¿Y por qué no peleas por él? - preguntó Ino haciendo que su amiga diera un respingo - Si tanto lo amas deberías decírselo, ¿No crees?_

_- No puedo Ino, es contra nuestro contrato._

_- No, recuerda que su contrato dice que cada uno de ustedes verá esto como sólo un negocio, pero si ambos sienten lo mismo el acuerdo se anularía, ¿No?_

_- P-pues, si... eso creo._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Es que yo... me da miedo de que él no sienta lo mismo, y si me dice que no..._

_- Pues entonces dejarás de estar confundida y podrás olvidarlo - hizo una pausa en busca de alguna respuesta por parte de su amiga, pero no hubo nada - Piénsalo Sakura, ¿Qué es mejor: pasar todo el tiempo confundida preguntándote sobre lo que Sasuke siente por ti o aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas? - de nuevo hizo otra pausa - No sé tú, pero yo me arriesgaría, sino, tal vez podrías perderlo por no decidirle._

_*Fin del flashback*_

- Ya deja de llamar Karin, entiende que se acabó - finalizó Sasuke la conversación por teléfono, luego volteó a ver a Sakura pero ella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Minutos más tarde, ya habían llegado al apartamento de la chica. Sasuke bajó del auto y caminó hacia el otro lado para abrirle la puerta a Sakura, luego la acompañó hasta la entrada del edificio.

- Gracias por traerme - dijo la ojiverde en voz baja.

- Hmph, nos vemos mañana - respondió Sasuke mientras se daba la vuelta, entonces Sakura detuvo su avance al tomar su mano girándolo hacia ella.

- Espera por favor - dijo la chica mientras estiraba su mano para seguir sosteniendo la de Sasuke - Hay... hay algo que quiero decirte - en ese momento agachó la mirada - Yo... yo... ¡Creo que ya me enamoré de ti! - exclamó llena de decisión.

Luego guardó silencio en espera de alguna reacción de Sasuke, pero sólo hubo silencio. Entonces reunió el valor suficiente para levantar la vista y mirar al chico, pero al hacerlo, vio el rostro de Sasuke totalmente inexpresivo. Lentamente, Sasuke fue soltando su mano sin dejar de mirarla, luego se dio la vuelta, subió al auto y se fue. Sakura estaba totalmente inmóvil, vio como el auto de Sasuke se alejaba y en el instante en el que ya no lo vio más, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, fue como si sus fuerzas de repente se hubieran ido. Entonces se recargó en el umbral de la entrada deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada en un escalón mientras un gran hueco se formaba en su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

La reacción de Sasuke no estuvo ni remotamente cerca de cómo ella lo había imaginado.

* * *

**Editado.**


	29. Aclarando sentimientos

.

.

.

**Scene 29  
**_Aclarando sentimientos_

Sakura abrió intempestivamente los ojos, pensó que todo lo había soñado, pero al ver que seguía con la ropa del día anterior supo que no había sido un sueño sino el inicio de una triste realidad. Se sentía débil, la luz le molestaba y le dolía la cabeza, cualquiera pensaría que eran síntomas de resaca, pero la realidad era que toda la noche había estado llorando, no hubo un minuto en el que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar de sus ojos, incluso cuando el cansancio la venció, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

Con mucho esfuerzo estiró su mano hasta el buró donde estaba el despertador y vio la hora: 10:35, se suponía que se reuniría con la banda para grabar en el estudio a las diez y ya iba retrasada. En realidad, no tenía ánimos de nada, si por ella hubiera sido, se quedaría acostada en su cama el resto del fin de semana, pero escuchó su celular, lo revisó y vio las 25 llamadas perdidas, los 9 mensajes de voz y los 16 mensajes de texto que Naruto le había enviado, así que sabía que no tenía opción. Después de todo, pensándolo bien, tal vez lograría distraerse cantando, tal vez así podría olvidar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, parecía imposible, pero al menos lo intentaría. Con pesar se levantó de la cama, realmente no tenía fuerzas, pero como pudo se metió al baño, luego de varios minutos salió, fue a su clóset, sacó una blusa color azul cielo y unos jeans para vestirse. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, tomó su celular, lo metió en un bolsillo del pantalón y salió de su casa. Cuando llegó a casa de Naruto, todos estaban ahí, incluidos Hinata, Tenten y Shikamaru.

- ¡Sakura-chan! - gritó Naruto mientras corría para abrazar a su amiga casi llorando - Me tenías muy preocupado, no contestabas tu celular y pensé que algo malo te había pasado.

- Estoy bien Naruto, me quedé dormida y no oí el teléfono, es todo.

- Bueno, ya que están todos, ¿Por qué no empezamos? Esto se está volviendo un fastidio - dijo Shikamaru mientras salía de la pequeña habitación seguido por Hinata y Tenten. La banda se colocó en sus posiciones y comenzaron a grabar.

El estudio había sido un regalo de Minato para Naruto en su cumpleaños número 16 hacía casi dos años, el lugar era pequeño, pero tenía todo para poder hacer grabaciones con calidad profesional. El problema fue que como ninguno sabía utilizarlo, tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para convencer a Shikamaru para que les ayudara. Aunque la verdad era que a Shikamaru le gustaba ser quien manejara el estudio, con el tiempo no sólo aprendió a utilizar todo a la perfección, sino que además había aprendido a programar y cuando la banda grababa alguna canción, él le agregaba efectos de sonido aumentando la calidad de las pistas. Luego de casi tres horas seguidas de estar grabando, decidieron finalizar su sesión. En el lugar se quedaron Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Sakura y Hinata mientras Shikamaru y Tenten habían salido a comprar algo de beber.

- Parece que alguien se desveló anoche - dijo en tono burlón Ino al ver el aspecto de su amiga - ¿Qué tal estuvo el concierto?

- Fue un buen concierto - sólo pudo decir eso mientras intentaba disimular lo que sentía al recordarlo.

- ¿Sólo bueno? ¿Estás segura de que fuiste al concierto de BLAST? - preguntó Kiba.

- _[Sakura debes tranquilizarte, si sigues con esta cara Ino se dará cuenta de que ocultas algo, debes intentar fingir lo mejor que puedas, vamos, has como si no pasara nada] - _soltó un suspiro mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro - ¡En realidad estuvo fantástico! ¡Son más que geniales en vivo!

- G-gomen ne Sakura - dijo tímidamente Hinata - Ayer olvidé que había quedado contigo para ir al concierto, yo...

- No tienes por qué disculparte Hinata, la verdad a mí también se me olvidó, pero no importa.

- ¿Con quién fuiste entonces Sakura-chan? - preguntó Naruto.

- Sola - respondió Sakura llena de convicción - Iba a dar por perdida la entrada, pero vi a una chica que intentaba conseguir una y se la regalé, ¡Casi se muere cuando vio que era en primera fila! Hasta creyó que era falsa - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Siempre tan amable Sakura, ¿Y qué tal estuvo? - preguntó Gaara.

- ¡Genial! Abrieron con "Lucy" y Nana cantó una parte totalmente a capella, también tocaron "Without you" "Kuroi namida" - comenzó a contar Sakura con una sonrisa cada detalle del evento - Pero sin duda, la mejor parte fue el final, tocaron "Rose" y cerraron con "Stand by me", y mientras cantaba, ¡Nana me dio la rosa de su pedestal!

- ¡¿En serio? ¡No puedo creerlo!

- ¡Yo tampoco me lo creía! ¡Casi me muero ahí mismo! Ha sido uno de los mejores conciertos a los que he asistido en mi vida - siguió platicando Sakura.

Mientras, Tenten caminaba con Shikamaru quien sostenía las bolsas con las bebidas.

- Vamos Shikamaru, yo sé que tú también quieres hacerlo.

- No molestes Tenten, no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

- Claro que lo sé, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo a ti.

- Pero Gaara es mi amigo, ¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando se entere, cuando se enteren todos?

- La verdad no creo que les moleste tanto, además Iruka-sensei nos dijo que no tenía nada de malo hacerlo, ¡Por favor! Di que sí, ¿Si? - suplicaba Tenten. Shikamaru soltó un suspiro.

- De acuerdo, pero ya deja de rogar, en verdad eres problemática.

- Gracias Shika, dile también a Lee, será mejor si lo hacemos los tres, ¿No?

- ¿Y por qué no le dices a Hinata?

- Ya le dije, pero no puede hoy por que va a haber una cena familiar en su casa.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Tenten y Shikamaru ya habían regresado a la casa de Naruto, fueron hasta el sótano y ahí repartieron las bebidas que habían comprado. Al final, Kiba e Ino se fueron al igual que Shikamaru y Tenten - su pretexto fue un proyecto de química que debían entregar juntos - pero ninguno de los dos recordó que estaban en clases distintas - Sólo quedaron Naruto, Hinata, Gaara y Sakura. El rubio acompañó a su novia a su casa y Gaara se ofreció a hacer lo mismo con Sakura, pero ella se negó y se fue sola, no sin antes de que Gaara le pidiera que le llamara en cuanto llegara a su casa después del trabajo pues, como buen padre, no quería preocuparse.

Mientras caminaba por el centro, el semblante de Sakura iba cambiando, la ansiedad que sentía iba en aumento conforme se acercaba al restaurante, rezaba porque Sasuke no estuviera ahí. Sin embargo, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

Al llegar al restaurante, vio a Sasuke recargado en su auto estacionado casi enfrente de la entrada, lucía cansado, parecía que no había podido dormir bien. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo, pero, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pronto? Lentamente fue acercándose hasta quedar a menos de un metro de él. Al percatarse de la escena, una de las meseras les llamó a otras y en cuestión de segundos había una docena de chicas pegadas en la ventana. Por suerte, los cristales eran lo bastante gruesos para evitar que oyeran la conversación.

- ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? - preguntó inmediatamente el pelinegro.

- Yo, no lo sé, sucedió sin que yo planeara, supongo que fue con el tiempo - respondió la pelirosa con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- No lo sé, tal vez desde que Sai volvió, o desde la fiesta del hospital, no lo sé, estoy muy confundida, tú me confundes - dijo mirándolo fijamente, pero no pudo soportar mucho tiempo, así que volvió a bajar la mirada - Hay veces en las que me tratas como si fueras alguien totalmente distinto, eres tierno y dulce, pero hay otras en las que eres el mismo chico frío y arrogante con quien firmé el contrato, me fui enamorando de ti sin darme cuenta, yo...

- Perdón - la interrumpió hablando seriamente - Pero yo no siento lo mismo, no sé por qué razón me comporté así contigo, pero no siento nada por ti, perdón si te confundí, no fue mi intención, lo lamento.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, aquí la única que se confundió sola fui yo, no debí haber imaginado cosas que no eran.

- ¿Puedes seguir con el contrato? - esa pregunta tan directa, tan fría fue la prueba que necesitaba Sakura para quitarse la venda de los ojos. Ahora estaba más que claro que ella sólo le importaba a Sasuke como parte de un negocio, sólo eso. Sacando fuerzas de lo que quedaba de su corazón, pudo contener las lágrimas para después alzar la vista y mirarlo fijamente.

- Si, no te preocupes, esto no afectará el acuerdo, no romperé nuestro contrato - dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba. Cuando cruzó la puerta pudo notar a sus compañeras en la ventana, no les dio importancia y se dirigió a los vestidores. Al entrar, vio a Matsuri que terminaba de atarse el delantal.

- P-perdón, pensé que no había nadie.

- No te preocupes Sakura, no hay... - interrumpió al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar los ojos de su amiga - ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó mientras se acercaba. Sakura no pudo más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, no podía articular palabra alguna. Después de varios minutos, consiguió calmarse, ella y Matsuri se sentaron en los bancos que había en los vestidores.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - la pelirosa asintió - ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? ¿Te peleaste con Sasuke? - Sakura dio un respingo al oír ese nombre, Matsuri dedujo que estaba en lo correcto - ¿Es por su ex novia? - no hubo respuesta - Si es por ella no deberías preocuparte Sakura, tal vez las cosas se complicaron, pero si Sasuke te quiere ella no importará en absoluto.

- Tranquila Matsuri, no es nada de eso - respondió Sakura tranquilamente, luego se puso de pie y abrió la puerta - Creo que al final nada es un cuento de hadas - susurró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a trabajar.

Horas más tarde...

- Sakura, Kakashi-sama quiere hablar contigo - le dijo la gerente. En seguida, Sakura dejó de hacer su trabajo y fue a la oficina de Kakashi, tocó la puerta, esperó el "adelante" y entró.

- ¿Quería verme Kakashi-san?

- Si Sakura-chan - respondió mientras dejaba de leer unos papeles que había en su escritorio- Verás, tengo planeado hacer una noche de karaoke el próximo miércoles en la noche para darle un toque más entretenido a esa noche para los clientes, ¿Qué opinas?

- ¡Creo que es una gran idea! Bastante original, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Pues me gustaría que tú ayudaras a Atsuko-san con los preparativos, tú sabes... escoger las pistas, organizar el lugar y esas cosas, tienes una banda, así que tal vez tienes más noción de la música actual que Atsuko y yo, pues como verás ya no somos tan jóvenes - la ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario y aceptó la petición de su jefe.

Sakura salió de la oficina y caminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta que dividía la cocina y la zona de mesas, la canción "Stand by me" de BLAST comenzó a escucharse por el sonido del restaurante.

- _[Lo que me faltaba]_ - pensó la pelirosa mientras cruzaba la puerta deteniéndose de golpe tan sólo unos pasos más adelante. Pensó que era increíble como podía amar una canción y un segundo después odiarla por todo lo que le recordaba.

Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke iba entrando al restaurante cuando oyó la canción, se detuvo de golpe a mitad de la zona de mesas al ver a Sakura salir de la cocina. Los dos se miraron fijamente, sus mentes se habían quedado en blanco, sólo podían escuchar la canción que el día anterior los había unido y separado a la vez. Las miradas de las demás empleadas, quienes ya habían comenzado a hablar sobre la escena que presenciaron horas antes, se centraron de inmediato en la pareja.

Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde él estaba, Sasuke hizo lo mismo y cuando estuvo frente a ella se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Entonces se sorprendió al ver frente a él la mano de Sakura en señal de que se detuviera.

- Ahora no, por favor - susurró Sakura sin siquiera mirarlo. Luego siguió caminando hacia la puerta para darles la bienvenida a unos comensales que acababan de llegar. Sasuke se había quedado inmóvil ante la reacción de Sakura, sólo la observó a lo lejos mientras la chica atendía a los clientes con una sonrisa, sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero supuso que era culpa. Enseguida reaccionó y siguió su camino hacia la oficina de su tío.

La cabeza de Sakura estaba llena de preguntas para las cuales ella no tenía respuesta: _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sucederle eso a ella? ¿Por qué Sasuke era así? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de hacerle pasar uno de los mejores momentos de su vida y luego destrozarla de esa manera? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante con el contrato? ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo como al principio? _No lo entendía, aunque tampoco podía culpar de todo a Sasuke, ella era la que había malinterpretado todo, la que había construido castillos en las nubes pensando en la remota posibilidad de que él sintiera lo mismo, la que se había hecho ilusiones basadas en la falsa creencia de que tal vez él podría ser feliz a su lado. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir, ahora que ya le había dicho la verdad no sabía si sería capaz de estar cerca de él, al menos no sin llorar.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Tenten, más preciso en su habitación:

- ¡Por fin llegan! Pensé que se habían arrepentido y que no vendrían, bueno, ahora que ya estamos los tres hay que poner en marcha el plan, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? - Shikamaru asintió.

- Son todas las pistas que han grabado - al ver la torre de CD's, Tenten no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- ¡Increíble! Deben ser más de cincuenta pistas.

- Son 73 aunque aún faltan las que grabaron hoy.

- ¿Todas las escribió Naruto?

- La mayoría las escribió él solo, aunque en otras le ayudaron Kiba y Gaara, en cada disco viene escrito quien compuso la música, escribió la letra, entre otros; Escoge las que quieras.

La razón por la que Tenten se había reunido con Shikamaru y Lee a escondidas era porque quería llevar a cabo un plan para hacer famosa a la banda. La idea se le había ocurrido cuando su primo Sasori regresó al País de la Luna, lugar donde Akatsuki Records tenía sus oficinas principales, él le dijo que lo mejor para la banda era que se empezara a dar a conocer para que la gente ansiara su lanzamiento.

El plan de Tenten era sencillo: dar a conocer la música del grupo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ¿Cómo? Pues enviando la música por e-mail a todos los alumnos del instituto a manera de cadena de correos. El plan era tan simple que no podía fallar. Si resultaba como ella lo había planeado, todos aquellos que recibieran el correo y les gustara la música lo reenviarían y así sucesivamente.

- Ya está - dijo Shikamaru sacando de sus pensamientos a Tenten - Sólo pude adjuntar tres canciones, supongo que podré poner las otras siete que escogiste en el blog que voy a crear.

- Gracias Shika, no cabe duda que eres el mejor, el plan saldrá a la perfección.

- Hmph, sólo que te falta algo muy importante genio - dijo el chico - La banda aún no tiene nombre - Tenten dio un respingo, Shika tenía razón. Los tres se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos.

- ¡Ya sé! - exclamó Lee - ¿Recuerdan que Naruto dijo que él nombre de la banda debería hacer alusión a algo secreto o prohibido? - Shika y Tenten asintieron - Pues, ¿Por qué no le ponemos: Konoha Hidden Sound? - ambos se quedaron mirándolo.

- ¿No crees que es un poco largo Lee? - cuestionó la chica.

- Tal vez, pero si lo piensan, podríamos abreviarlo sólo con las iniciales y si lo mandas así en el correo, a todos les dará más curiosidad saber que significa - los tres se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos.

- Creo que Lee tiene razón - dijo Shikamaru - Es un buen nombre.

- ¡Pues entonces que así sea!

Shikamaru escribió en el asunto del mail: "KHS: ¿La nueva sensación de la música? ¡TIENES QUE ESCUCHARLOS!" - bueno, el mensaje se lo dictó Tenten a Shikamaru. En el mail venían adjuntadas tres pistas y un link hacia el blog de la banda. Cuando terminó, le dijo a Tenten que podía enviarlo, la chica tomó el Mouse y señaló donde decía "enviar".

- ¡Kamisama onegai! - dijo con las manos entrelazadas apoyadas en su frente - Que todo salga como lo planeo y que Gaara no termine conmigo cuando se entere, ¡Onegai! - rezó para después hacer clic. Estaba hecho, ahora sólo hacia falta ver que pasaba.

* * *

**Editado.**


	30. Última oportunidad La noche de karaoke

.

.

.

**Scene 30**_**  
**Última oportunidad. La noche de karaoke: ¿Preludio al desastre?_

Era la mañana del último miércoles del frío noviembre. Neji y Temari se encontraban afuera del auditorio principal de la universidad a la espera de que Sasuke llegara, sin embargo, se sorprendieron al ver que quien venía era Karin. La chica los saludó efusivamente, después de todo habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo y Temari había permanecido en contacto con ella durante los últimos tres años, luego les preguntó por Sasuke.

- Aun no ha llegado, Karin - respondió Neji - Pero no debe tardar, ah, ahí viene.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí Karin? ¿Acaso no te cansas de estarme acosando?

- No tienes por qué ser tan cruel conmigo Sasuke, sólo quiero hablar contigo, por favor.

- Deberías escucharla Sasuke - interrumpió Temari.

- No quiero sonar grosero contigo, pero no te metas Temari, esto no es asunto tuyo.

- Tienes razón - respondió la rubia - Mejor los dejamos solos.

Neji y Temari se alejaron un poco. Sasuke se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la entrada del auditorio.

- Sasuke sólo quiero despedirme - dijo la chica haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera de golpe - Es todo, ya no pienso buscarte, ya no pienso seguir intentado hablar contigo, entiendo que ya no quieras verme porque estás enamorado de tu novia así que me voy, regreso a Suna y no pienso volver, sólo quería verte una vez más, perdón por haberte causado tantas molestias.

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, apretó los puños que permanecían inmóviles en sus costados, su rostro reflejó cierta confusión. Estaba más que claro que aún seguía sintiendo algo por ella, pero... su orgullo era mucho más grande. Así que sin mirarla siguió su camino dejando a Karin de pie, con la cara agachada y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

En la tarde, Sakura se encontraba sentada en su cama viendo por la ventana, no había ido a trabajar. Muchas cosas habían sucedido el fin de semana pasado y necesitaba tiempo para aclarar su mente, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Fue el sonido de su celular el que la sacó de su ensimismamiento, no reconoció el número.

- Hola, ¿Quién habla? - _Soy Sai -_ ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres? - _Necesito hablar contigo -_ No Sai, no volveré a hablar contigo - _Por favor, sólo te pido cinco minutos, estoy aquí afuera_ - Sakura se asomó por su ventana y no vio nada, luego caminó hasta la sala y se volvió a asomar. Ahí estaba Sai, del otro lado de la calle mirando hacia su apartamento - _Por favor Sakura, si quieres puedes llamar a Naruto o a Sasuke para que vengan, sólo quiero hablar contigo, por favor_ - Sakura soltó un suspiro - De acuerdo, enseguida bajo.

Al abrir la puerta del edificio, vio a Sai frente a ella. No había sabido nada de él desde que había despertado en el hospital, incluso pensó que se había ido.

- Y bien, ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Yo... yo quiero pedirte perdón Sakura, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, perdón, por todo - hizo una pausa esperando respuesta, pero no oyó nada - Sé que te lastimé y que sólo con decir "lo siento" no cambia nada, sólo quería despedirme.

- ¿Despedirte?

- Si, te he hecho mucho daño así que voy a alejarme de ti, visitaré a Naruto y a Kiba en sus casas y le daré los informes a Kakashi Hatake cuando tú estés en la escuela, haré todo lo posible para que no me vuelvas a ver, en verdad, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme - dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba - Adiós Sakura.

- ¡Sai espera! - exclamó la ojiverde, aunque después dudó de la acción - Yo... no tengo nada que perdonarte, lo que me sucedió no fue tú culpa, bueno, no todo, también fue mi reacción por el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, ha sido muy difícil para mí.

- Supongo que aún no has ido a visitar su tumba, ¿Verdad? - Sakura negó con la cabeza. Entonces la chica se sentó en el escalón de la entrada y con una mirada invitó a Sai a que hiciera lo mismo.

- Siempre he querido preguntarte, ¿Por qué te fuiste ese día? - la pregunta causó sorpresa en Sai.

- Yo... yo me di cuenta de que no era lo que tú necesitabas.

- ¿Por qué pensaste eso? ¿Por qué después de...?

- Fue precisamente esa mañana que me di cuenta de que habíamos cometido un error - Sakura lo miró sorprendida - No me malinterpretes Sakura, yo te amo y estar contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no me arrepiento, pero... tú si lo hiciste - la chica dio un respingo.

- Yo no... ¿Cómo...

- Lo sé? Te oí llorar mientras dormías, vi tu expresión a través del espejo cuando te despertaste y me viste dormido en la misma cama que tu, supuse que aún no habías estado lista y te habías arrepentido de lo que hicimos, yo no pude reclamarte nada, en cierto modo sabía que estabas en lo correcto, yo fui el que te pidió que me dejaras estar contigo, entonces la culpa comenzó a molestarme, pensé que en lugar de ayudarte en ese momento tan difícil, de ser un consuelo y un apoyo para ti, lo único que había hecho había sido perturbarte aún más e incluso sentí que te había lastimado, y pensé que en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer por ti sería quitarte ese nuevo peso que te había puesto encima, así que esa mañana, cuando fuiste al instituto yo decidí ir a mi casa y pedirle a mi padre que me trasladara de colegio porque quería irme a vivir con mi madre nuevamente, ahora sé que me equivoqué, fue la decisión más estúpida que pude haber tomado - entonces volvió a reinar el silencio entre ellos.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte qué pasó contigo en estos dos años? ¿Cómo cambiaste tanto? - cuestionó la pelirosa.

- Yo, bueno, en realidad no he cambiado mucho en estos dos años, al menos no que yo me haya dado cuenta, la razón por la que reaccioné de esa manera al volverte a ver fue porque me di cuenta de que te había perdido - Sakura lo miró sorprendida aunque el chico tenía la mirada fija en la calle - Me dolió mucho saber que ya no había vuelta hacia atrás, sé que fue muy estúpido de mi parte - intentó reír - Enojarme conmigo mismo por los errores que cometí y desquitarme contigo como si tú fueras la culpable, en verdad fue patético - Sakura recordó a Sasuke - Duele saber que has perdido a alguien importante y que ya no puedes hacer nada por recuperarlo - finalizó. Ambos se quedaron en silencio - Me siento extraño, ¿Sabes? Tenía años que no me sentaba en este sitio, me recuerda a aquellos días en que yo te acompañaba a casa después de ensayar con la banda y nos quedábamos aquí sentados por horas hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que tú abuelo salía y me decía: "Si vuelve a suceder ya no voy a dejar que la acompañes a casa", ¿Recuerdas?

- Si, lo recuerdo bien.

- Creo que nunca le agradé del todo, me intimidaba mucho cada vez que lo veía.

- Te equivocas, a él le agradabas, es sólo que estaba un poco celoso, mi abuelo era así - dijo mientras su miraba se tornaba melancólica.

- Perdón Sakura, yo no...

- Esta bien Sai, no tienes por qué disculparte.

- Claro que si -susurró - Hay tantas cosas por las que tendría que pedirte perdón, la más importante, por no haber estado aquí cuando tú me necesitaste, ahora que lo pienso, no sé con que derecho me atreví a pedirte otra oportunidad, no la merezco - no hubo respuesta, sólo un silencio que duró por varios minutos - Aun lo traes puesto - susurró.

- ¿Eh?

- El collar que te obsequió tu madre cuando te graduaste de la secundaria - explicó señalando el dije de plata en forma de corazón con una pequeña esmeralda de igual forma que colgaba del cuello de Sakura y que se asomaba sobre la corbata de la chica.

- Si, es lo único que me queda de ella así que siempre lo traigo, aunque también tengo el anillo que tú me diste - dijo mostrando el anillo que colgaba de la misma cadena, haciendo que Sai sonriera.

- Ya no es necesario que lo traigas puesto, era el símbolo de la promesa que te hice, ¿Recuerdas? Estar siempre juntos, yo rompí esa promesa así que ya no deberías traerlo puesto - la pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

- Aunque ya no estemos juntos, sigue significando mucho para mí - respondió sonriéndole al chico, luego se volvieron a quedar en completo silencio - Gracias Sai - dijo Sakura con la vista fija en la calle - Gracias por hacerme saber que sigues siendo el mismo chico del que yo me enamoré.

- Bueno, no sigo siendo el mismo, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás jamás me hubiera ido, no hubiera dejado que pasarás por aquel dolor tú sola, yo... habría estado siempre contigo - hizo una pausa - Si pudiera volver a atrás, todo sería diferente.

- Tal vez - susurró Sakura.

- Pero supongo que es imposible - dijo con una mezcla de resignación y optimismo. Luego se volvieron a quedar en silencio - Ese brazalete es hermoso, hace juego con el collar - señalando la muñeca izquierda de Sakura donde traía puesto un brazalete de plata con pequeñas esmeraldas en el centro - ¿Regalo de tu novio? - Sakura asintió.

- Me lo regaló cuando salí del hospital, aunque aún no sé por qué lo hizo.

- Hmph, cuando quieres a alguien simplemente tienes ese tipo de detalles, sin razón, toma - dijo extendiendo su mano con una rosa. Sakura acercó la suya y tomó la flor - La compré para ti aunque tenía miedo de que no la aceptaras.

- Gracias, es muy linda - dijo sonriendo.

- Me encanta verte sonreír - dijo Sai - Sakura, ¿Eres feliz? - preguntó con la vista en el pavimento, causando que la pelirosa lo mirara sorprendida - Me refiero a que si eres feliz con Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura dejó de mirarlo y centró su mirada en la calle pensando en lo que respondería, sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza - Entonces no puedo pedir nada más - dijo Sai mientras se levantaba, la chica lo imitó - Es hora de irme, gracias por darme este tiempo Sakura, significó mucho, soy un buen perdedor, así que no me queda más que desearte que seas muy feliz a lado de Sasuke Uchiha, espero que recuerdes que siempre te voy a querer - Sakura lo miró sorprendida, entonces Sai se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Adiós Sakura - susurró para después irse.

Sakura se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta realmente sorprendida, sintió como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima al haber solucionado las cosas con Sai, podía sentir que ya era capaz de cambiar de página. Sonrió al pensarlo. Pero enseguida volvió a pensar en Sasuke y que aún le quedaban dos meses de estar con él.

- _[A mi también me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás]_ - dijo mentalmente la ojiverde, no sólo pensando en Sai sino también en Sasuke. Regresó a su apartamento y se sorprendió al ver la hora, en teoría, Sakura había ido a su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa, pero el tiempo se pasó volando así que no tuvo más remedio que ir al restaurante vestida con el uniforme escolar, tomó su mochila, pues pensaba adelantar un poco de la tarea y salió de su apartamento.

Eran las 7:30 cuando Sakura había llegado al restaurante, faltando media hora para que la noche de karaoke diera comienzo. Cuando cruzó la puerta vio a todos sus amigos sentados en las primeras mesas frente a la pequeña plataforma que se había montado para el evento, el restaurante lucía un poco diferente, del lado donde se encontraba el piano sólo estaba el "escenario" y las mesas habían sido llevadas a la bodega y en su lugar se habían puesto mesas y sillas altas para darle un toque más informal al lugar.

- ¡Qué bueno que llegas Sakura-chan! Ya me habías preocupado.

- Últimamente te has preocupado mucho, ¿No te parece Naruto? - comentó Kiba.

- Gomen ne, ¿Tienen mucho tiempo esperando?

- En realidad no, acabamos de llegar - respondió Gaara. Todos se fueron a sentar a la barra.

- Chicos, yo quería disculparme por lo que sucedió en el ensayo de hoy - dijo la pelirosa cabizbaja - No canté la nueva canción como debía y casi todo el tiempo se nos fue en ella.

- No tienes por qué disculparte Sakura - dijo Gaara - Por eso se llama ensayo, aunque debo reconocer que me sorprendió que se te complicara tanto esta canción, a mi parecer es de lo mejor que Naruto ha compuesto.

- Lo sé - respondió la ojiverde - Es sólo que... que no la entiendo, no puedo entender la letra.

- Bueno - dijo Naruto - Cuando escribí esa canción pensé en cuando te separas de la persona que amas, bueno, no así como tal, sino más bien en lo que pasa contigo, tú avanzas y cambias, pero de algún modo deseas volver a cómo eran las cosas antes, puedes sentir que quizás hay cosas que has perdido, incluida la otra persona, y las extrañas mucho, pero al mismo tiempo sabes que si te esfuerzas tal vez esa conexión que tienes con la persona que amas se puede hacer presente y así puedes recuperar algo del tiempo perdido, entonces pasas el tiempo esperando el reencuentro, sientes el dolor de la ausencia, pero sabes que en cuanto la otra persona se dé cuenta también de que le haces falta, podrán volver a lo que eran antes, por eso la titulé "A little pain" porque es un poco de dolor que estás dispuesto a soportar mientras sigas albergando esa esperanza, es una canción que transmite la tristeza y la soledad que sientes, pero a la vez también transmite el anhelo y la esperanza, ¿Entiendes Sakura-chan?

- Eso creo, aunque creo que nunca me he sentido de esa manera, tal vez es por eso que me cuesta tanto cantarla, ¿Será posible que alguien se sienta así? - Naruto soltó un suspiro.

- No lo sé, tal vez, dicen que hay veces en que el amor no es sólo felicidad así que puede que sea posible que en algún lugar alguien se sienta así, aunque, ¿Quién sabe?

Siguieron platicando por un rato más hasta que los comensales empezaron a llegar, entonces Sakura fue a cambiarse para comenzar a trabajar. Todo estaba listo, a los pocos minutos la función empezó, el primero en cantar fue el chef principal del restaurante, teniendo una actuación bastante penosa, pero muy divertida, así fue como uno por uno los demás empleados del restaurante pasaron al frente para cantar. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando lo clientes decidieron también participar. A los pocos minutos, Kurenai llegó al restaurante, al igual que Sasuke acompañado de Neji y Temari aunque aclararon desde el principio que sólo iban como espectadores. Cuando Sakura se enteró de la llegada de Sasuke fue de inmediato a verlo, lo había pensado mucho y sabía que no podía seguir escondiéndose, ellos tenían un contrato y aunque le doliera tenía que cumplirlo, no se inmutaría porque Sasuke la saludara o la abrazara, debía ser fuerte, no para demostrárselo a él sino a ella misma. Al verla, Sasuke dudó en intentar darle un beso en la mejilla o no, pero se sorprendió al ser Sakura quien le diera el beso, luego saludó a Neji y Temari.

- Hola Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado tiempo.

- Estoy bien, gracias Temari, Gaara está de aquel lado con Naruto y los demás por si quieres ir a verlo.

- Ah, gracias, la verdad te iba a preguntar por él, bueno, si me disculpan iré a verlo - Temari fue hacia donde estaba su hermano quedándose Neji, Sasuke y Sakura.

- Luces muy linda así Sakura-chan, nunca te había visto con el uniforme del restaurante.

- Eh, g-gracias Neji - respondió Sakura mientras se sonrojaba.

- Es suficiente Neji - dijo Sasuke tomando a Sakura de la mano - S Temari te llega a oír va a pensar cosas que no son - Sakura dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Sasuke sosteniendo la suya, sin exaltarse soltó la mano del chico rápidamente.

- Vengan, los llevo a una mesa - después de que Neji y Sasuke se sentaron, Sakura les ofreció algo de beber y luego de unos minutos de estar platicando con Neji, decidió irse.

- Con permiso, tengo que seguir trabajando antes de que llegue mi turno.

- ¿Vas a cantar Sakura-chan? - la pelirosa asintió - Eso quiero verlo, mi hermana dice que lo haces bastante bien.

- Gracias, pero no es para tanto, todos los empleados debíamos de cantar y a mí me tocó al último, bueno, los veo en un rato, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme, nos vemos.

La noche iba a la perfección, cantar se convirtió en concurso cuando Kakashi anunció que el ganador de la noche se llevaría: Un pastel de fresas, una caja de bizcochos y otra de chocolates preparados por la repostera del restaurante, la cual era la mejor de la ciudad, además de dos botellas del mejor vino que había en el lugar. La competencia se tornó bastante reñida, todos desafinaban como si el concurso tratara de eso: Ver quién cantaba peor, haciendo que el público estuviera pasando un rato sumamente agradable. Aunque inicialmente la idea era que todos los amigos de Sakura cantaran, al final, ninguno quiso subir al escenario a mostrar sus dotes vocales. La noche ya estaba llegando a su fin y aunque ya era tarde, el lugar seguía lleno. Finalmente el turno de Sakura llegó y tuvo que subir al escenario, jamás imaginó que sentiría tantos nervios, nunca había cantado para más de cinco personas y ahora todas las mesas estaban llenas y las miradas del público, entre ellas la de Sasuke, estaban puestas en ella. Al escuchar el inicio de la pista, Sakura comenzó a cantar.

_Ki ga tsuitara bon'yari shite_

_anata no koto omotte ita_

_ano sasayaki yume no haoto_

_ano kuchibiru amai itami_

_I can feel BARAiro no kumo no ue ni iru mitai_

_watashi wa koi shiteru anata ni koi wo shiteru_

_odoroki to setsunasa de tomadou kurai_

_itsumo soba ni iraretara to_

_negau kimochi tsunoru bakari_

_I don't know samishisa wo_

_ima wa omoidasenai no_

_watashi wa koi shiteru anata ni koi wo shiteru_

_shiawase ga kurushikute kakusenai hodo oh_

Todos estaban sorprendidos, la voz de Sakura era más que hermosa y en combinación con la canción hacía que nadie pudiera dejar de mirarla. Aunque Sasuke estaba pensando en lo que Karin le había dicho, al escuchar cantar a Sakura, su mente se quedó en blanco. De nuevo estaba siendo hipnotizado por la voz y la mirada de la chica. Definitivamente sentía que esa canción era para él.

_I'm fall in love kono mune ni unmei no hoshi ga ochi_

_s__ubete wo kogashinagara kagayaite kara_

_Woah anata shika anata shika mienai no_

_imasugu koibito yo chikadzuke ni kite_

_Oh! I know I'm always with you_

_**[Lena Park / Fall in love / Fall in love (Japanese version)]**_

El público ovacionó la actuación de Sakura, todos pensaban que ella sería la ganadora.

- ¡Es increíble! - exclamó Neji - Sasuke, ¿Tú sabías que cantaba tan bien? - el pelinegro asintió.

- Ya la había escuchado cantar varias veces antes - respondió sin ninguna expresión.

- ¿Y por qué lo dices de esa manera? ¿Acaso no te estás divirtiendo? Ah ya sé, estás pensando en Karin, ¿No es cierto? - Sasuke volteó a verlo sorprendido. Neji era su Ino, no podía ocultarle nada - Supongo que ya te dijo que regresa a Suna mañana, ¿Verdad? - el pelinegro asintió- Y entonces, ¿Qué es lo que harás?

- No lo sé, ¿Tú que harías? - Neji soltó un suspiro.

- Si yo fuera tú, hablaría con Karin para aclarar las cosas y saber si sigo sintiendo algo por ella o no, pero eres alguien sumamente orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha - hizo una pausa - Debes de pensar muy bien en lo que harás porque si dejas que se vaya sin haber hablado con ella, seguirás confundido y terminarás lastimando a Sakura-chan y a ti mismo.

- Hmph - exclamó Sasuke - ¿Desde cuando das terapia?

- No te la daría si fueras alguien con sentido común Sasuke, creo que si sigues así empezaré a cobrarte las sesiones - bromeó Neji sacándole una media sonrisa a su amigo.

En ese momento, Sai apareció en el restaurante, Kakashi lo había llamado minutos antes pidiéndole que lo viera ahí. Inmediatamente Sasuke se puso de pie, le preguntó a qué había ido y Sai respondió que iba a dejar un informe nada más, siendo interrumpidos por Kakashi.

- Ah, Sai, pensé que no vendrías - Sasuke lo dejó pasar y comenzó a buscar a Sakura para evitar que se encontraran.

- Aquí está el informe que pidió, Kakashi-san, ahora si me disculpa yo me retiro.

- Ah, espera, no puedes irte sin cantar antes.

- ¿Yo? P-pero, lo lamento Kakashi-san, no puedo, es que...

Fue tanta la insistencia de Kakashi que Sai tuvo que ceder. Subió al escenario ante la mirada atónita de Sakura, Naruto y compañía que no lo habían visto llegar. Dijo el nombre de la canción, tomó el micrófono de manos de Sakura sin siquiera mirarla y comenzó a cantar.

_A placer, puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario_

_Que por mi parte yo estaré esperando_

_El día en que te decidas a volver_

_Y ser feliz como antes fuimos_

_Se muy bien, que como yo estarás sufriendo a diario_

_La soledad de los amantes que al dejarse _

_Están luchando cada quien por no encontrarse..._

Sakura estaba recargada en una columna con una charola entre sus manos. Al oír la voz de Sai abrazó la charola y lo escuchó atenta, hacía dos años que no había oído esa voz que la había enamorado. Sin duda, él también había mejorado con el tiempo, su voz era la mejor que ella hubiera escuchado. Sai centró su mirada en Sakura y entonces la chica supo que la canción iba dirigida a ella.

_Y no es por eso que haya dejado de quererte un solo día _

_Estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida_

_Por tu felicidad a costa de la mía_

_Pero si ahora tienes tan sólo la mitad_

_Del gran amor que aún te tengo_

_Puedes jurar que al que te tiene lo bendigo_

_Quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo..._

_**[Enrique Bunbury / Una cita en flamingos / Aunque no sea conmigo]**_

Sai bajó del escenario, fue felicitado por Kakashi, Naruto y Kiba y decidió retirarse. Pero justo cuando se iba, Kakashi lo declaró ganador del concurso junto con Sakura. Sai subió al escenario nuevamente y la pelirosa hizo lo mismo. Entonces, Kakashi pidió que ambos cantaran en un dueto, ninguno pudo negarse, cada uno tomó un micrófono, se colocaron en extremos opuestos del escenario, escucharon la música y comenzaron a cantar. viendo al público

_**Sai:**_

_I wanted you to know _

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high _

_And steal your pain away_

_I'll keep your photograph _

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high _

_And steal your pain..._

_**Sai and Sakura:**_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't wanna feel right_

_When you're gone away..._

_**Sai:**_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore..._

Por primera vez se miraron y de nuevo la conexión que sentían cuando cantaban juntos hacía dos años se hizo presente, lentamente se acercaron y comenzaron a sentir la canción.

_**Sakura:**_

_The worst is over now _

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high_

_You steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain..._

_**Sai and Sakura:**_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like_

_I am strong enough_

El lugar se llenó con la magia que Sai y Sakura crearon, era como si sus voces se hicieran una sola cuando cantaban juntos, como si se conocieran desde siempre. Naruto y compañía escuchaban encantados el dueto, hacía más de dos años que habían dejado de oír aquellas magníficas voces juntas y ahora que las volvían a escuchar parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, se podía sentir la misma pasión que se sentía dos años antes al oírlos cantar juntos. A todos les parecía impresionante, pero por alguna razón, Sasuke comenzó a sentirse sumamente molesto.

_**Sai and Sakura:**_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like_

_I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't wanna feel right_

_When you're gone away..._

_You've gone away_

_**Sai:**_

_You don't feel me here anymore..._

_**[Seether feat. Amy Lee / Broken (single) / Broken]**_

Al terminar de cantar, fueron ovacionados por el público y ellos correspondieron haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Sakura miró fijamente a Sai y entonces el chico susurró un "_Gomenasai_", tomó su mano y la besó, luego ambos recibieron los "premios", Sai se quedó con una botella de vino y el pastel de fresas y Sakura con la caja de chocolates y la otra botella de vino, luego ambos se dividieron la caja de bizcochos. Entonces Sai se fue dejando a una muy confundida Sakura.

- ¡Wow! ¡Increíble! ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Es amigo de Sakura-chan? - preguntó Neji emocionado. Entonces su expresión cambió al ver el rostro de Sasuke.

- Hmph, ese imbécil es su ex novio - contestó fríamente. Neji tuvo que contener la risa por ver a su amigo con esa expresión.

- A mi me parece que alguien está celoso - susurró haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara furioso por su comentario - Yo no dije nada - aclaró al ver la manera en que su amigo lo miraba.

Sasuke no podía entender qué era lo que le pasaba, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Sai estuviera con Sakura?

* * *

**Editado.**


	31. Un grave error

.

.

.

**Scene 31_  
_**_Un grave error_

El evento llegó a su fin siendo todo un éxito. Sakura se fue con sus amigos y Kakashi le pidió a Sasuke cerrar el restaurante pues él iba a llevar a Kurenai a su casa.

Cuando el lugar quedó vacío, Sasuke se dirigió a la barra, tomó un vaso y una botella de licor y comenzó a beber. Su cabeza estaba hecha un mar de confusión, no podía dejar de pensar en Karin, pero tampoco en Sakura, sentía como si cuando le dijo que no sentía lo mismo se hubiera engañado él solo. No sabía qué hacer.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Sakura deteniéndose de golpe.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? - preguntó Gaara.

- Olvidé mi cuaderno con las letras de la banda en mi casillero del restaurante.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan - dijo Naruto - Mañana pasas por él, no hay problema.

- No Naruto, mañana vamos a ensayar y necesito practicar la nueva canción, quiero entenderla para cantarla bien.

- Parece que alguien está inspirada después de cantar esta noche - comentó Ino.

- Ustedes sigan, regresaré por el cuaderno y con suerte Sasuke seguirá ahí y le pediré que me lleve a casa, ¿De acuerdo? No se preocupen - sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron su camino mientras ella regresaba al restaurante.

- [_Espero que aún esté ahí_] - pensó la ojiverde mientras se acercaba al lugar, pues ya había pasado más de una hora desde que ella se había ido. Todas las luces estaban apagadas con excepción de las que había en las ventanas y en la barra, entró corriendo hasta los vestidores y vio el cuaderno, lo guardó en su mochila y salió. Cuando iba hacia la salida, miró en dirección a la barra y vio a Sasuke sentado ahí.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí aún? - preguntó Sakura.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia - respondió el pelinegro dejando notar que ya estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta.

- Así que estás bebiendo, eh? ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Ya te dije que eso no es asunto tuyo - al oírlo Sakura se sentó a lado de él, dejando la botella de vino y la caja con chocolates en la barra.

- Ya lo sé, pero nunca había visto que Sasuke Uchiha perdiera la compostura de esta manera, así que supongo que te debe de ocurrir algo grave como para que intentes ahogarte en alcohol.

- Hmph, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? - preguntó el pelinegro intentando enderezarse - ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar?

- Ah, se trata de Karin - dijo Sakura con cierto deje de tristeza en su voz - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Qué sucedió entre Karin y tú? ¿Por qué la odias?

- Hmph, yo no la odio - respondió Sasuke - Ella y yo fuimos novios por casi cinco años, nos conocemos desde que teníamos seis, siempre sentimos algo muy especial el uno por el otro y finalmente cuando tenía trece tuve el valor para decirle lo que sentía - mientras él bebía y Sakura se comía los chocolates, Sasuke le contó su historia con Karin - Cuando murió mi hermano, ella siempre estuvo conmigo, no me dejó solo en ningún momento, entonces comenzó a modelar para la línea de ropa de mi tía, todos sabían que tenía talento y pronto comenzaron a lloverle las ofertas, se fue seis meses después de que mi hermano Itachi muriera, ella no quería hacerlo, no quería dejarme, pero yo la convencí para que lo hiciera, aunque en mi interior no quería que se fuera, sabía que su mayor sueño siempre había sido modelar profesionalmente y ahora que le estaban ofreciendo esa oportunidad, yo no quería ser quien cortara sus alas, así que le prometí que sin importar nada yo la esperaría, durante seis meses no tuve noticias de ella hasta que recibí una carta en la que me pedía tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, "tal vez unas semanas" en sus propias palabras, ese tiempo se convirtió en meses y los meses en años.

- ¿Por eso no querías tener novia? Porque la estabas esperando.

- Yo... no lo sé, pensé que si yo no la esperaba entonces nuestro amor no habría válido todo lo que pasamos juntos, yo quería que volviera, pero cuando lo hizo no supe qué hacer, ahora ella se va y ya no la volveré a ver.

Sasuke siguió bebiendo, se terminó dos botellas más de licor y cuando vio que ya no podía más, Sakura le quitó la última.

- Ven, te llevaré a tu casa, es tarde.

- Claro que no, yo puedo irme solo - respondió Sasuke arrastrando las palabras - Estoy bien.

- Ni siquiera puedes estar en pie - dijo Sakura - Espera aquí, conseguiré un taxi.

Sakura salió del restaurante y en la calle llamó a un taxi. Luego, regresó al restaurante tomó su mochila y con mucho esfuerzo logró meter al pelinegro al auto. Entonces, ambos se dirigieron al apartamento de Sasuke.

Él realmente estaba tan ebrio que Sakura tuvo que pasar su brazo por su cuello y luego afianzar al chico con su mano en la cintura del pelinegro. Después de varios minutos, y un gran esfuerzo, Sakura llegó con Sasuke al apartamento de éste, el lugar no tenía habitaciones, era más bien un enorme cuarto dividido por algunas separaciones, pero en sí todo el lugar estaba comunicado, un típico apartamento de solteros. Sakura se dirigió con Sasuke a cuestas hacia la cama.

- Ven - dijo la chica - Tienes que dormir.

- Sabes Sakura - dijo Sasuke mientras se quedaba de pie frente a la pelirosa - Creo que realmente eres linda, aún no sé por qué el estúpido de Sai te dejó ir.

- Claro, es la pregunta que rige mi vida - dijo la chica dándole por su lado - Aunque él no es el único idiota que conozco - suspiró - En fin, ya que estamos en tu apartamento yo me voy, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y debo levantarme temprano - continuó la pelirosa mientras recogía su mochila - Ya duérmete, ¿Quieres?

Después de decir eso, se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida. Entonces Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla.

- Por favor no te vayas Sakura - dijo el pelinegro abrazándola con fuerza por el cuello. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que la chica no había alcanzado a reaccionar.

Lentamente fue levantando sus brazos, que se habían quedado inertes a sus costados, hasta tocar tímidamente la espalda de Sasuke y comenzó a sentir cómo el corazón le latía con fuerza. Entonces Sasuke tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se fue acercando hasta que unió sus labios en los de ella y ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de ternura y calidez.

El chico la guió hasta la cama, él se sentó y tomó a Sakura de la cintura abrazándola nuevamente, la chica se estremeció al sentir el rostro del pelinegro en su abdomen, sólo lo miró mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Sasuke la tomó de las manos y la fue inclinando poco a poco hasta que tuvo sus labios nuevamente frente a los de ella y la besó, luego la sentó en sus piernas mientras seguía besándola. Después empezaron a acariciarse por todos lados como si se descubrieran por primera vez, él besaba su cuello y ella con los ojos cerrados acariciaba su cabello. Sasuke le quitó el saco y la corbata del uniforme, desabotonó la blusa y empezó a bajar con los labios hasta sus senos mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar las piernas de la ojiverde y se iba introduciendo por debajo de la falda.

Sakura sabía que si no lo detenía en ese instante no iban a parar nunca. Pensó en su situación, ellos tenían un contrato y lo que estaban haciendo era infringir el convenio que habían firmado y sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría al día siguiente, pero... ¿Que podía hacer? En todo ese tiempo, Sasuke se había convertido no sólo en una de las personas más importantes para ella, sino también en su debilidad. Aunque lo intentara, Sakura no podría negarse, sus sentimientos por Sasuke eran más fuertes que su propia fuerza de voluntad, así que solamente se dejó llevar.

Cuando la blusa cayó al piso, Sasuke se deshizo del sostén dejando al descubierto los bien formados senos de la chica y comenzó a besarlos y acariciarlos haciendo que ella dejara escapar unos cuantos gemidos, luego Sakura comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa dejando al descubierto el bien formado torso del chico. Sasuke la recostó en la cama y acariciándola empezó a quitarle poco a poco lo que quedaba de ropa, entre besos y caricias, por fin quedó completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Sakura empezó a quitarle el pantalón y al poco tiempo ambos estuvieron en las mismas condiciones, desnudos y completamente excitados. No necesitaban hablar, sus cuerpos lo decían todo. Sasuke se colocó encima de ella, la miró a los ojos y en un solo movimiento la penetró, ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose fijamente. Sasuke se perdió en el profundo verde de los ojos de Sakura y empezó a mover sus caderas entrando y saliendo de ella, Sakura gemía de placer y Sasuke se encendía más con cada sonido. El vaivén de embestidas por parte de Sasuke, fueron subiendo de intensidad haciendo que Sakura aferrara las manos a su espalda. Cuando ambos estuvieron a punto de llegar al clímax, Sasuke se acercó al rostro de Sakura y le dio un beso, en el cual los dos ahogaron ese último gemido de placer mientras sus cuerpos se aferraban cada vez más. Sasuke se recostó sobre ella, puso su cabeza a un lado del hombro de Sakura y se quedaron abrazados así por varios minutos, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, ambos podían sentir el corazón del otro latir con fuerza y sus respiraciones agitadas se oían en todo el apartamento.

Entonces Sasuke se levantó un poco sobre sus brazos al sentir el cuerpo de Sakura temblar bajo el suyo. La miró fijamente y vio cómo unas lágrimas furtivas salían de esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo habían hipnotizado sin darse cuenta. Delicadamente limpió las lágrimas y la volvió a besar, luego salió de ella. Sakura alcanzó una sábana y se cubrió.

Sasuke, aún ebrio, se sentó para buscar sus boxers, pero al ver que estaban más lejos se levantó de la cama, los recogió del piso y se los puso. Cuando intentó volver a la cama, sus pies se enredaron con su camisa que estaba tirada en el piso y tropezó golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza con la esquina del buró. Sakura se asustó al ver cómo caía, cuando Sasuke se levantó pudo notar un pequeño rastro de sangre en su frente, tomó un pañuelo desechable y le limpió, Sasuke le dijo que había banditas adhesivas en el buró que estaba a su lado. Sakura tomó una y se la colocó al chico en la frente. Luego de ese ligero percance, Sasuke se acomodó junto a Sakura en la cama, cuando la chica lo sintió, se recorrió hasta el otro extremo, comenzaba a sentir esa culpa que tanto había temido, el chico se acercó nuevamente a Sakura y la atrajo hacia él recostándola sobre su pecho.

En cuestión de minutos, Sasuke se hallaba completamente dormido. Cuando sintió que la respiración del chico se hacia cada vez más lenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sakura - _[¿Qué hice?]_ - se preguntó mientras el sueño la vencía.

Después de unas horas, Sakura abrió los ojos intempestivamente, creyó que todo había sido un sueño hasta que sintió el brazo de Sasuke en su cintura abrazándola y la respiración del chico en su cuello. Estiró su mano hasta el despertador que estaba en el buró para ver la hora: 6:30, decidió levantarse y con sumo cuidado se deshizo del brazo de Sasuke.

- Tu cabello huele muy bien, Sakura, huele a ce...re...za... - dijo Sasuke mientras estaba dormido al sentir el movimiento de la pelirosa.

La chica se levantó jalando una de las sábanas color vino que cubrían a Sasuke, miró su rostro, lucía tan lindo dormido, su expresión era de completa tranquilidad. Se acercó hacia el oído del chico y le susurró - _Te amo Sasuke, perdón - _entonces recogió toda su ropa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo y la llevó al baño que estaba frente a ella, luego se dirigió hacia el clóset de Sasuke y tomó una de las camisas del chico, la desdobló y la puso en el sofá que se encontraba a varios pasos frente a la cama, se quitó la sábana y se metió a bañar.

Cuando sintió el agua caer sobre su cuerpo desnudo, no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar, aún podía sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo.

_- [¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué? No debí de haber dejado que pasara, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando despierte? Soy una tonta, ¿Cómo pude haberlo hecho? Él sigue enamorado de Karin, tiene como excusa haberse embriagado, ¿Pero yo? ¿Qué excusa tengo? ¡Soy tan idiota!]_ - pensaba Sakura mientras se duchaba - _[¿Por qué siempre tengo que acabar así?] - _se preguntó recordando que cuando lo había hecho con Sai fue porque se había sentido sola debido a la muerte de su madre. Ese día se había sentido justo como se sentía ahora en esos momentos, de nuevo se había acostado con un chico por las razones equivocadas.

Mientras, Sasuke comenzó a oír el sonido de la regadera. Poco a poco, se fue despertando tratando de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- Así que ya te despertaste - dijo Sakura mientras salía del baño ya vestida con su uniforme dirigiéndose hacia el espejo que estaba del otro lado de la cama.

- Sa-Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Sasuke sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? - preguntó Sakura mientras cepillaba su cabello. Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba casi desnudo.

- ¡No me digas que tú y yo...! - exclamó realmente asustado el chico. Sakura notó su expresión.

- Claro que no, ni te emociones - dijo con su típica sonrisa aunque esta vez era más falsa que nada - _[Sabía que no lo recordaría] - _las suposiciones de Sakura fueron las correctas cuando pensó que todo lo que Sasuke había bebido la noche anterior en combinación con el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza harían prácticamente imposible que él recordara algo de lo sucedido - Dime, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Recuerdo que estaba en el restaurante después del karaoke, luego llegaste tú y ya no recuerdo nada más.

- Tanto así, de acuerdo esta es la historia: Cuando llegué al restaurante tú estabas bebiendo en la barra, por lo visto ya llevabas varias botellas, te dije que te fueras a tu casa, pero me dijiste que no y seguiste bebiendo hasta que ya no podías ni sostenerte en pie. Llamé a un taxi y te traje a tu casa, pero ya era muy tarde y no alcancé el último autobús y tampoco tenía dinero para pagar otro taxi - hizo una pausa y luego dirigió su vista hacia el sofá - Entonces tomé una de tus camisas prestada para usarla de pijama y me quedé a dormir en tu sillón, eso fue lo que pasó.

La historia parecía cuadrarle a Sasuke, pero entonces preguntó - ¿Y por qué no tengo ropa? ¿Y por qué tengo esta herida en la frente?

- Cuando llegamos aquí, comenzaste a quitarte la ropa tú solo diciendo que no podías dormir vestido, gracias al cielo te detuviste antes de dejar todo tu ser expuesto, eso hubiera sido algo verdaderamente traumante para mí, luego comenzaste a caminar hacia la cama, tus pies se enredaron con tu pantalón y golpeaste tu cabeza contra el buró, eso fue realmente gracioso - dijo la chica mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del pelinegro - Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a la escuela.

Al oírla, Sasuke se deshizo de la sábana y se sentó a la orilla de la cama - Dame cinco minutos y yo te voy a dejar - dijo el chico mientras buscaba su pantalón.

- No es necesario, probablemente te debe doler la cabeza por la resaca combinada con esa herida en la frente, tómate esas pastillas que dejé en el buró y quédate a descansar, además, tu auto se quedó en el restaurante - dijo la ojiverde, luego comenzó a caminar rumbo a la sala.

- Sakura - la llamó Sasuke cuando caminó frente a él. La chica se detuvo y al darse la vuelta para mirarlo, Sasuke estaba parado justo frente a ella muy cerca, trayendo puesta sólo la ropa interior. El tenerlo tan cerca hizo que la pelirosa comenzara a sentirse nerviosa, luego las manos del chico se acercaron a ella - Tienes esto chueco - dijo Sasuke mientras le acomodaba la corbata.

- ¡Quieres ponerte ropa encima por favor! - exclamó la chica para distraerse mientras el pelinegro arreglaba su corbata.

- Ya me viste así anoche, no creo que te importe verme así unos minutos más - dijo el chico mientras terminaba lo que estaba haciendo, luego alzó la cara para mirar a Sakura - ¿O si?

Sus rostros quedaron sumamente cerca, Sasuke miró fijamente los ojos verdes que tenía frente a él mientras el labio inferior de Sakura comenzaba a temblar.

- Yo... de-debo irme - dijo titubeante la pelirosa mientras le daba la espalda, luego caminó hasta la sala, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la salida para ponerse los zapatos. Entonces, justo cuando colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

- Espera - dijo Sasuke que se encontraba recargado en un muro detrás de ella, la chica comenzó a sentir que su corazón le latía con fuerza, lo que se reflejó en su mano temblorosa sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta - Sakura, gracias.

Al oírlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar los ojos de la chica - Claro, no fue nada - dijo mientras abría la puerta, luego se detuvo - Y Sasuke, si aún sientes algo por Karin deberías de hacer un esfuerzo por una segunda oportunidad, no dejes que esa armadura de orgullo que tienes bloquee lo que tu corazón siente, ¿De acuerdo? Podrías dejar escapar la felicidad que tienes justo frente a ti - dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta. Cuando sintió la puerta en su espalda se recargó en ella por un par de segundos y luego salió corriendo mientras lloraba - _[Adiós Sasuke]_

Dentro del apartamento, Sasuke se había quedado realmente sorprendido por lo dicho por Sakura - _[Lo que tu corazón siente]_, esas palabras resonaban como un eco dentro de su cabeza. Inesperadamente Sasuke alcanzó su pantalón, tomó la camisa del sofá y se fue vistiendo mientras corría por las escaleras pensando que Sakura había bajado por el elevador. Sin embargo, no logró alcanzarla, la chica también había salido corriendo por las escaleras y había abordado el primer taxi que pasó. Al llegar a la entrada, no podía entender cómo había llegado hasta ahí, había sido como si su cuerpo se hubiera movido por voluntad propia. No lo entendía, ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de tranquilidad? ¿Por qué Sakura siempre decía lo que él necesitaba oír?

* * *

**Editado.**


	32. El descubrimiento de la verdad

.

.

.

**Scene 32  
**_El descubrimiento de la verdad, ¿El fin del contrato?_

Sakura iba mirando por la ventana mientras las lágrimas no cesaban de correr por sus mejillas, estaba segura de que todo había acabado, el dolor que sentía en su interior parecía que de un momento a otro haría que su pecho le estallara. Entonces, al pasar su mano por su cuello se dio cuenta de que no traía su collar puesto - _[¿Dónde se me habrá caído? ¿Y si lo perdí? No, no puedo perderlo, piensa Sakura, ¿Dónde?]_ - se preguntaba llena de angustia. Ya estaba a sólo unas cuadras del instituto, así que decidió que no iba a permitir que sus amigos la vieran así, comenzó a respirar profundo. Al llegar pagó el servicio y entró al colegio. Horas más tarde, durante el período de descanso, decidió ir al techo del edificio para aclarar un poco las cosas que daban vueltas en su cabeza. Luego de unos minutos, escuchó que alguien la llamaba, al dar la vuelta se encontró a Ino de frente y a Hinata y Tenten tras la rubia.

- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que piensas decir en tu defensa?

- No entiendo Ino, ¿Por qué debería defenderme?

- ¡¿Cómo que por qué? - exclamó la rubia totalmente alterada - ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué cantaste con Sai? ¡Y frente a Sasuke! Siento que ya me perdí en la historia - Sakura soltó un suspiro.

- Si me preguntan a mí, yo creo que tu voz y la de ese chico han sido lo mejor que he oído en mi vida Sakura - comentó Tenten que de inmediato sintió la mirada de la rubia - ¿No me dejaras mentir, verdad Ino?

- No, la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que tú y Sai no cantaban juntos y ayer fue genial, pero, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué cantaste con él?

- Verán, Sai fue a buscarme ayer a mi casa y hablé con él - en ese momento notó las expresiones de sorpresa por parte de sus amigas - Tranquilas, sólo hablamos, a decir verdad, hablamos como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos y aclaramos las cosas, él dijo que ya no volverá a buscarme porque ya entendió que estoy con Sasuke, cantar con él fue idea de Kakashi-san cuando nos declaró a los dos ganadores del concurso, fue todo.

- ¿Y Sasuke no te dijo nada cuando regresaste al restaurante? - preguntó Tenten recibiendo una negación por respuesta.

- Hace mucho tiempo que a Sasuke dejó de importarle lo que yo haga, si es que alguna vez le importó - dijo Sakura mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras dejando a sus tres amigas totalmente sorprendidas.

- Algo no está bien - susurró Hinata.

- Lo sé - dijo Ino.

Karin se encontraba a las orillas del río que atravesaba Konoha en una sesión fotográfica. Luego de unos minutos, decidieron tomar un descanso. Entonces una chica se acercó a ella.

- Ah, Konan, ¿Ya arreglaste todo para nuestro regreso a Suna? - la chica asintió mientras Karin tomaba un poco de agua.

- Todo está listo para hoy a las seis de la tarde, sólo terminamos de hacer estas tomas para la marca de Tsunade Senju y nos vamos - al oírla Karin dejó de tomar agua y suspiró.

- Es lo mejor, ya no puedo seguir aquí.

- Karin, ¿Estás segura de que ya no vas a intentar hablar con Sasuke? - la chica negó con la cabeza.

- No Konan, ya he tenido suficiente, intenté hablar personalmente con él, le he hablado cientos de veces a su celular, he ido a buscarlo a su apartamento, a la universidad, al restaurante de su tío y simplemente... él no quiere hablar conmigo y la verdad no lo culpo, lo mejor es que regresemos a Suna lo antes posible, ya nada me detiene aquí.

- Yo creo que te equivocas - respondió su amiga mientras alzaba la vista sorprendida - Mejor me voy - finalizó poniéndose de pie. Karin la miró extrañada y al ver que la chica no quitaba la vista de detrás de ella decidió mirar en la misma dirección.

- Sasuke - susurró al ver que el pelinegro se acercaba a ella. Se puso de pie y volvió a mirarlo hasta que el chico se detuvo frente a ella - ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?

- Tienes un minuto - preguntó el pelinegro, Karin asintió y luego ambos se quedaron en silencio - Si estás ocupada puedo volver más tarde.

- N-no, está bien, ya casi acabamos, luego iré al aeropuerto para volver a... - en ese momento Sasuke tomó el rostro de Karin entre sus manos y la besó.

- Por favor, no te vayas - susurró el pelinegro aun teniendo el rostro de Karin entre sus manos - No, me dejes otra vez - las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar los ojos de la chica.

- ¿P-por qué Sasuke? Yo...

- Por favor, no te vayas - Sasuke y Karin se sentaron para hablar y aclarar las cosas.

Luego de casi dos horas...

- Pero entonces, ¿Qué pasará con tu novia? No puedes terminarla así como así.

- Hmph, no te preocupes, Sakura nunca fue mi novia en realidad, todo ha sido un contrato que tenemos ella y yo.

- ¿Contrato?

- Si, mi tía Tsunade se empeñó en conseguirme citas a ciegas para buscar novia, ya estaba harto y entonces conocí a Sakura, ella y yo firmamos un acuerdo en el que ella fingiría ser mi novia y yo le prestaría una cantidad de dinero que necesitaba, es todo.

- ¿Y ahora que va a pasar? - Sasuke suspiró.

- Bueno, supongo que yo violé el contrato, así que ya quedó anulado,no te preocupes, lo importante aquí es saber si vas a aceptar darme otra oportunidad - la chica se abalanzó contra el y lo besó.

- Claro que si Sasuke, no podría decirte no.

De regreso en la escuela, después de clases, Sakura iba bajando las escaleras corriendo. Cuando Iruka-sensei dejó el salón, ella se recostó en su pupitre y sin querer se quedó dormida, últimamente no había podido dormir bien y qué decir de la noche anterior. Iba ensimismada, cuando se encontró con Ino que subía las escaleras.

- Ah, Sakura, justo iba a verte, Naruto me dijo que estabas dormida en el salón, está preocupado.

- Últimamente se preocupa demasiado.

- Tienes razón - respondió con una sonrisa - Vamos, los demás te están esperando.

- E-espera Ino, hoy no me quedaré a ensayar, aún no domino la nueva canción y no quiero que nos retrasemos como ayer.

- ¿Acaso no la practicaste? Se suponía que por eso regresaste ayer al restaurante, ¿No?

- Lo sé, es sólo que, ya no tuve tiempo, tuve que hacer otras cosas, ¿Puedes decirle a los chicos que ensayen ustedes sin mí?

- De acuerdo, yo les diré - entonces fijó su mirada por completo en la pelirosa.

- ¿Sucede algo Ino? - la rubia señaló hacia su pecho. Sakura ya no traía puesta la corbata y tenía desabotonados los dos primeros botones de la blusa.

- No lo traes, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que no lo traes.

- Eh, si, bueno, creí que ya era tarde y lo olvidé en mi casa, es todo - Ino sabía que mentía, el collar no se lo quitaba ni para dormir, así que resultaba ilógico que un día decidiera no usarlo.

- Claro, vamos, te acompaño a la salida.

Sakura llegó al restaurante e inmediatamente se fue a cambiar y luego comenzó a buscar su collar en su casillero y el piso de los vestidores, le preguntó a sus compañeros y a la gerente, pero no encontró nada. Así que se dirigió a la barra y se hincó para buscar en el piso, entonces recordó:

_*Flashback*_

_Sakura y Sasuke iban en el taxi en completo silencio casi llegando al apartamento del chico._

_- Hmph, traes puesto el brazalete que te regalé._

_- Si, es muy bonito gracias._

_- Te iba a regalar un collar, pero entonces vi ese que traes puesto - dijo señalando el collar que colgaba del cuello de la pelirosa - Por eso supuse que un brazalete con esmeraldas sería perfecto._

_*Fin del flashback*_

**- **¡Es cierto! Sasuke habló sobre mi collar, así que entonces...

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces en el piso? - oyó de una voz conocida detrás de ella. Se giró y vio al pelinegro extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Sasuke - entonces tomó su mano y se puso de pie.

- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que hacías?

- Yo - agachó la mirada. Ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no después de lo sucedido la noche anterior - Creo que perdí el collar que me obsequió mi madre.

- ¿Ya revisaste bien entre tus cosas? - la pelirosa asintió. Sin darse cuenta todas las meseras estaban mirando hacia donde ellos estaban, aunque no podían escuchar nada.

- Estaba buscando aquí en la barra porque estuvimos aquí anoche, pero... no lo encuentro.

- ¿Lo traías en el taxi?

- Eso creo.

- Hmph, entonces es probable que se te haya caído en mi apartamento, le pediré a la señora que hace la limpieza que lo busque.

- G-gracias - respondió la pelirosa para luego irse. Entonces Sasuke la tomó por la muñeca.

- Espera, tenemos que hablar - Sakura abrió los ojos completamente por la sorpresa, su primera idea fue que Sasuke ya había recordado la noche anterior. Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro - Yo... seguí tu consejo, me di cuenta de que no puedo dejar pasar la felicidad que tengo frente a mí - la chica sentía que su corazón se aceleraba más con cada palabra - No otra vez, así que yo... he decidido darme una segunda oportunidad con Karin - Sakura sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior - Y como yo violé una de las cláusulas, nuestro contrato queda anulado y tu deuda conmigo ya no existe más - Sakura se quedó en completo silencio, ahora fue Sasuke quien dirigió su mirada al piso. Sin darse cuenta, Matsuri llegó para acomodar unas copas en la barra.

- Entonces - comenzó a decir la pelirosa mientras se deshacía de manera firme del agarre de Sasuke - Ojalá seas muy feliz - intentando sonreír - Esto se acabó Sasuke - al oír eso Matsuri dio un respingo - Finalmente, se acabó - susurró Sakura luego se dirigió a los vestidores otra vez. Sasuke estaba parado frente a la barra, se sintió extraño, por alguna razón esa última frase resonaba como un eco en su cabeza "_se acabó_", ¿Por qué se sentía así? Otra vez esa opresión en el pecho, pero, ¿Por qué?

Sakura cerró la puerta de los vestidores tras de sí, apretó los puños buscando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Tenía que controlarse, ella sabía que eso iba a suceder, después de todo, Sasuke le había confesado que seguía amando a Karin. Respiró profundamente varias veces y logró reprimir el llanto, al menos por ese momento. Luego de unos minutos, salió de los vestidores y caminó hacia la zona de mesas para comenzar a trabajar, notó que Sasuke ya no estaba e inmediatamente sintió las miradas de todas las empleadas sobre ella, sabía de lo que probablemente podrían estar hablando, pero decidió no darle importancia. Las horas siguieron su curso, a pesar de que Sakura seguía atendiendo a los comensales con una cálida sonrisa, su mirada reflejaba tristeza y dolor, deseaba salir corriendo de aquel lugar y no volver nunca más.

Finalmente su turno terminó, volvió a los vestidores para cambiarse y luego salió del lugar. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina se sorprendió por encontrarse con alguien.

- ¿Gaara? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó.

- Naruto te ha estado llamando toda la tarde y como está castigado, para no variar, me pidió que viniera a... - interrumpió al sentir a Sakura recargándose en su pecho. La chica no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar. Gaara estaba realmente sorprendido, lentamente comenzó a acariciar el rosado cabello de su amiga buscando consolarla - Tranquila, tranquila - Sakura se aferró más a su pecho y Gaara la abrazó con fuerza - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Pasa algo? - no recibió respuesta. Entonces comenzó a caminar con Sakura sin dejar de abrazarla, luego de unos minutos, llegaron al centro comercial y fueron a un café. Sakura parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco - ¿Me vas a decir por qué llorabas? Bueno, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, es sólo que...

- Yo... - interrumpió Sakura con la mirada puesta en la taza de café que tenía frente a ella - Yo... terminé... con Sasuke - luego se quedaron en silencio.

- Así que ya terminaron su contrato - comentó el pelirrojo haciendo que la ojiverde diera un respingo.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo...?

- Naruto nos contó todo mientras estuviste en el hospital, estaba muy preocupado por ti y nos habló sobre tu contrato con Sasuke Uchiha, aunque para serte sincero, yo sospechaba algo desde que vi a Naruto un poco más tranquilo después de enterarse de que tú salías con Sasuke.

- ¿Todos los saben? - Gaara asintió - P-pero, entonces, ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

- Porque Naruto nos dijo que tú no habías querido decírnoslo porque no querías preocuparnos, ¿Quieres un consejo? No le confíes ese tipo de cosas a Naruto, en cualquier momento de tensión dirá todo lo que sabe - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Yo... perdón por no haberles dicho nada, ya tenía suficiente con ver a Ino, Hinata y Naruto preocupados por mí, no quería que tú y los demás lo estuvieran también.

- Lo entiendo, son tus decisiones y yo no puedo hacer nada más que respetarlas, aunque... puedo ver que algo no resultó en el acuerdo que tenías con Uchiha, ¿Verdad? - Sakura dio un respingo y desvió la mirada.

- Yo... confundí las cosas, creí que él sentía algo por mí, pero me equivoqué, para no variar, malinterpreté todo, parece que nada va a cambiar, siempre seguiré siendo así.

- No digas eso, Sakura, tú mereces ser feliz más que cualquier otra persona que conozco, y así será, y si Sasuke Uchiha te dejó ir, pues sinceramente es un idiota por no darse cuenta de la chica tan maravillosa que tenía frente a él.

- Gracias Gaara, de verdad, gracias - el pelirrojo estiró su mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de Sakura y la besó.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, mi deber es cuidarte, ¿Recuerdas? Sólo intento hacer un buen trabajo como padre - Sakura sonrió tenuemente ante ese comentario.

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba más tranquila, o al menos eso fue lo que intentó aparentar, Gaara prometió guardar el secreto hasta que ella estuviera lista, así que al menos podía estar en calma. Después de clases, la banda se dirigió al gimnasio para ensayar, esta vez sólo por treinta minutos porque ahora el castigo de Naruto incluía la limitación del tiempo de los ensayos y del uso del estudio.

- Bien, ya casi es hora de irnos - decía Gaara - Una canción más, ¿Les parece? - todos asintieron y de nuevo el gimnasio volvió a inundarse con la música.

_Hodoketa yume ni arashi ga furu_

_Namae wo yobu koe sagasu_

_Mou aenakute_

_You're fading bit by bit_

_Please don't go faraway_

_Hakanai kisetsu ni_

_torinokosarete yuku_

_I miss you, I miss you_

_You reflect the stronger me, _

_You bring out all the best me_

_I miss you, I miss you_

_You know what I'm trying to say, _

_No need for words_

_Koboresasu hikari ga yurameku asa ni hitori kiri_

_You're not here..._

Mientras cantaba, Sakura comenzó a recordar a Sasuke. Había sido una mala elección esa canción, todos los sentimientos que tenía en su interior comenzaron a oprimirle el pecho y su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

_Anata ga kureta samishisa sae_

_Kogoeru hodo mada koishii_

_Tada aitakute_

_I feel your existence_

_Maybe you can feel me too_

_Ano hi..._

_**[Olivia Lufkin / Trinka trinka / Miss you]**_

Finalmente ya no pudo más, dejo de cantar, bajó del estrado y salió corriendo ante la mirada atónita de todos. Inmediatamente Ino, Hinata y Tenten corrieron para alcanzar a Sakura. Naruto quiso hacer lo mismo pero fue detenido por Gaara.

- Es mejor que hablen entre chicas - le dijo el pelirrojo.

Después de unos minutos, Ino y compañía lograron dar con Sakura. La chica se encontraba en su salón de clases con el rostro hundido entre sus brazos que descansaban en la mesa mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Sakura, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ino preocupada.

- Yo... yo -intentó responder Sakura mientras lloraba pero resultó imposible - Yo no...

- T-tranquila Sakura - dijo Hinata - Trata de calmarte un poco, ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que yo... no les he dicho todo...

- ¿A qué te refieres Sakura? - preguntó Ino - ¿Cómo que no nos has dicho todo? - Sakura respiro profundo y comenzó a contarles lo sucedido desde el día del concierto, su declaración a Sasuke, el rechazo por parte del pelinegro y su pregunta de si podría seguir con el contrato, lo sucedido la noche del karaoke cuando ella regresó al restaurante y también lo sucedido en el apartamento de Sasuke.

- Yo ya me iba y entonces él me besó, intenté detenerme, yo sabía que él había bebido demasiado, pero mi mente se quedó en blanco, me dejé llevar y terminé acostándome con él - Sakura se quedó callada esperando algún comentario por parte de sus amigas, pero no hubo nada por algunos minutos.

- Y, ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó Tenten.

- Nada, no lo recuerda.

- Pero Sakura, ¿Y ahora qué es lo que harás si lo hace? Si él se llega a enterar de lo que hicieron no sólo se enfadará porque creerá que intentaste verle la cara de idiota, sino que además tendrías que pagar la deuda al día siguiente y dime, ¿De dónde sacarás cincuenta mil dólares tan rápido? Ustedes tienen un contrato y en una de sus cláusulas decía que no debían tener ningún tipo de relación, si se entera el contrato se anulará y...

- No Ino, tú no...

- ¿Se puede saber de qué contrato están hablando? - preguntó Kurenai que se encontraba parada en la entrada. Las cuatro chicas la miraron totalmente sorprendidas, no sabían que responder - Y bien, estoy esperando, ¿Qué contrato tienes con Sasuke, Sakura?

* * *

**Editado.**


	33. Perdiendo todo

.

.

.

**Scene 33  
**_Perdiendo todo_

- ¿Se puede saber de qué contrato están hablando? - preguntó Kurenai que se encontraba parada en la entrada. Las cuatro chicas la miraron totalmente sorprendidas, no sabían que responder - Estoy esperando, ¿Qué contrato tienes con Sasuke, Sakura?

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el salón de clases, Sakura y las demás se miraban unas a las otras como si intentaran buscar respuestas en sus miradas.

- Hablen de una buena vez - ordenó Kurenai.

- T-tr-tranquila sensei, n-no hay... ningún contrato... no-nosotras lo que... - intentó responder Ino. Kurenai hizo una seña con su mano para que la rubia dejara de hablar.

- Guarda silencio, Ino, todas, hagan el favor de salir, déjenos solas - ninguna de las chicas se movió - ¡Ahora! - ordenó Kurenai. Inmediatamente Hinata, Ino y Tenten salieron del aula quedando en el interior Kurenai y Sakura que intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas. Ambas se quedaron en silencio.

- Y bien, sigo esperando tu respuesta, Sakura, ¿Qué contrato tienes con Sasuke Uchiha? Quiero la verdad

Sakura sabía que ya no tenía opción, no le quedaba más que decirle la historia completa a Kurenai. Y así lo hizo, le contó sobre el incidente del auto, la deuda que adquirió, cómo conoció a Sasuke y la propuesta que él le hizo para prestarle el dinero, le mostró la servilleta de papel donde habían escrito las cláusulas del contrato, aunque omitió ciertos detalles como el beso que se habían dado y la noche que había pasado en el apartamento del pelinegro, además de que la deuda ya estaba cancelada. Mientras le contaba, pudo ver como el rostro de Kurenai cambiaba por completo. Sakura terminó de contarle la historia. Ambas se volvieron a quedar en silencio por varios minutos, la chica tuvo que reunir el valor suficiente para alzar la vista y mirar a su sensei.

- Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos - dijo Kurenai mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida - Espérame en el estacionamiento.

Sakura obedeció, estaba recargada en el auto de Kurenai cuando ella llegó, abrió la puerta, ambas entraron y la mujer encendió el auto. Sakura no sabía a dónde se dirigían, en ningún momento su tutora articuló palabra alguna o la volteó a ver. Después de varios minutos, llegaron a casa de Kurenai, ella se bajó del auto y después de algunos minutos regresó para volver a encender el vehículo. Finalmente, se detuvieron frente al restaurante de Kakashi.

- Baja del auto - ordenó Kurenai, Sakura obedeció y ambas entraron al lugar. Comenzaron a caminar por la zona de mesas sin hablar con nadie, atravesaron la cocina y llegaron a la oficina de Kakashi. Kurenai ni siquiera tocó, abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándose con la persona que buscaba: Sasuke.

- Kurenai, ¡Es un gusto verte! -exclamó Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie al ver a la mujer en la entrada - Mi tío regresará en un par de minutos y... - interrumpió al sentir la bofetada de Kurenai en su rostro.

- ¡No voy a permitir que Sakura se venda, ¿Entendiste? - gritó completamente furiosa. Sakura estaba sorprendida, nunca la había visto así - ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar que podrías comprar a una chica, eh? Contratarla para que fingiera ser tu novia, ¡Jamás pensé que pudieras ser capaz de hacer algo como esto, Sasuke!

- P-por favor, déjame explicarte, entre Sakura y yo...

- No pienso escucharte - en ese momento, Kurenai se acercó hasta el escritorio y colocó un sobre golpeando su mano contra la mesa. Sasuke dio un respingo - Son las escrituras de mi casa, servirán de garantía hasta que podamos pagarte los cincuenta y siete mil - el chico la miraba realmente intimidado, no podía decirle que la deuda ya no existía - Mientras tanto, ¡No quiero que vuelvas a buscar a Sakura, ¿Entendiste? ¡no quiero volver a verte cerca de ella! - Kurenai se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sakura - Y en cuanto a ti, ¡No quiero que vuelvas a verlo, ¿Quedó claro? - Sakura asintió nerviosa. En ese momento Kakashi cerró la puerta tras de él.

- Kurenai, ¿Q-qué sucede? Los gritos se oyen por todo el pasillo - la mujer se acercó a él.

- Sakura no trabajará más aquí - dijo fríamente - Es una mesera, así que no creo que implique algún problema para tu restaurante.

- P-pero - intentó responder Kakashi. Kurenai volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Sasuke.

- Conozco a muchas personas en la Universidad Central, y si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Sakura juro que buscaré la manera de hacer de tu vida ahí un infierno, ¿Entendiste? - sentenció mientras abría la puerta. Sakura sólo miró a Sasuke confundida - Sakura, ¿Qué esperas? - cuestionó para que la chica saliera, luego ella la siguió quedándose en el interior Kakashi y Sasuke.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Kurenai? - le preguntó Kakashi seriamente a Sasuke que sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza - ¿Cómo pudiste Sasuke? Estoy muy decepcionado de ti - finalizó para después salir de la oficina para alcanzar a Kurenai.

Ella y Sakura se encontraban caminando en el estacionamiento rumbo al auto.

- ¡Kurenai, espera! - exclamó Kakashi deteniendo el avance de la mujer al sostenerla del brazo. Sakura sólo los miró desde el otro lado del auto - ¡Por favor, espera!

- Suéltame, no quiero que ni tú ni tu sobrino se vuelvan a acercar a nosotras, ¿Entendiste? Desde hoy los vínculos que pudieron haber tenido tu familia y la mía ya no existen.

Kurenai encendió el auto y salieron de ahí ante la mirada atónita de Kakashi totalmente confundido - _[¿Acaso está dando por terminada nuestra relación?]_ - pensó mientras veía el auto alejarse. Momentos más tarde, Kurenai detuvo el auto al encontrarse con un semáforo que marcaba la luz roja.

- Ku-Kurenai-sensei, yo... lo siento - susurró la pelirosa.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Si me hubieras dicho, ambas hubiéramos encontrado la manera de afrontar esa situación - la expresión de Kurenai se entristeció - No estoy enojada, lo que le dije a Sasuke tampoco es verdad, pero... si me siento muy decepcionada de ti Sakura, esperaba más de ti - Sakura la miró y se sintió culpable - Pensé que te había demostrado toda la confianza que te tenía y que tú también confiabas en mí, pero creo que me equivoqué - entonces la luz del semáforo cambió de color y siguieron su camino.

- ¿A... a dónde vamos? - preguntó Sakura tímidamente.

- Iremos al apartamento, recogerás ropa para los próximos días y ya después irás por el resto de tus pertenencias, desde hoy vivirás en mi casa y venderemos el apartamento para pagar la deuda - Sakura dio un respingo al oírlo.

- ¡Pero Kurenai-sensei, yo tengo un fideicomiso que me dejó mi madre, no es necesario que...!

- ¡No te estoy preguntando, Sakura! - exclamó - Ya no confío en ti, así que por lo mismo has perdido mucho privilegios, entre ellos vivir sola y ensayar con la banda - Sakura intentó replicar, pero Kurenai la miró y tuvo que quedarse callada - Ya no soy capaz de creerte cuando me dices que estas ensayando, desde el lunes irás conmigo al instituto y saldrás de él cuando yo lo haga, al menos hasta que me demuestres que puedo volver a confiar en ti.

Sakura no podía contradecirla, sabía que ella se había buscado que Kurenai tomara esas medidas, su tutora tenía razón, no podía pedirle que confiara en ella cuando ella no había confiado en Kurenai. Llegaron al apartamento, Kurenai esperó en la sala mientras Sakura iba por su ropa. La pelirosa entró a su habitación, sacó una maleta de debajo de la cama y comenzó a meter varias prendas que había en su clóset. Luego de unos minutos, volvieron al auto y momentos más tarde, ambas se encontraban en la casa de Kurenai.

Era una casa muy linda ubicada en los suburbios de Konoha. Subieron las escaleras y Kurenai le indicó cual sería su nueva habitación. Al abrir la puerta, se pudo ver que la habitación estaba muy bien decorada, los muros estaban pintados de color blanco con detalles en diferentes tonalidades de azul, al centro estaba la cama con un edredón morado y dos buroes uno en cada lado, a un lado de la cama, junto a la ventana, había un escritorio con una pequeña lámpara encima, del otro lado había un librero en forma de escuadra pegado al muro junto a la puerta donde estaban y frente a la cama había un mueble con un televisor, un equipo de sonido y un reproductor de DVD.

- Esta será tu nueva habitación.

- ¡E-es hermosa! - exclamó Sakura al ver la habitación - ¿Cómo? ¿tú...?

- Siempre pensé que tal vez algún día querrías venir a vivir conmigo, aunque nunca imaginé que sería en estas circunstancias - al oírla, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, definitivamente la había lastimado - Te dejo sola para que acomodes tus cosas, iré a preparar la cena - finalizó mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Sakura se quedó un par de minutos contemplando la habitación, era más que perfecta. Luego, puso su maleta sobre la cama y comenzó a acomodar su ropa en el clóset que se encontraba contrario a la cama cerca de la puerta (_NA: no se si me entiendan, es que así es mi habitación ^^ con excepción de que no tengo reproductor de DVD u.u_). Cuando por fin acabó de hacerlo, encendió el radio y se acostó en la cama. Realmente estaba exhausta, física y mentalmente, habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y eso la agotaba, había tenido que soportar tanto que creía que en cualquier momento el pecho y la cabeza le estallarían, había perdido muchas cosas por causa de las decisiones que había tomado. El apartamento donde había vivido durante casi doce años con su madre y su abuelo sería vendido por su causa. Entonces comenzó a escuchar una nueva canción en la radio.

_Cae la noche, siento que me inquieto_

_Todo lo he perdido hoy_

_No me fijé que mi alma estaba muerta_

_Y aún late mi corazón_

_[...]_

_Tengo que escapar o moriré sin esperanza..._

_Quien iba a decir que todo lo que tengo_

_Se me va, se escapa en el peor momento_

_Tengo que decirlo, siento que me muero_

_Y a cada segundo enloquezco_

_Tus palabras ya no servirán de nada_

_Si al decirlas no lo siento en tu mirada_

_Los años dispersan, vuelven todo nada_

_Vuelven todo nada... _

_**[Elli Noise / Duerme, dulce duerme /Señales y kilómetros]**_

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente al escuchar la canción. Definitivamente describía lo que le sucedía, lo que sentía. Realmente había perdido todo en un solo día, en el peor día, su casa, su banda, su corazón. Podría culpar a Sasuke, pero la realidad era que la única culpable era ella, quizás por haber aceptado la propuesta que él le hizo o por haberse enamorado de él. Aunque ahora lo peor que podía hacer era buscar culpables, las cosas ya habían sucedido y nada de lo que pudiera hacer o pensar las cambiarían.

Horas más tarde, en la oficina de Tsunade.

- ¡En qué diablos estabas pensado, Sasuke! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, eh? ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo así? - Sasuke se encontraba de pie con ambas mejillas sumamente enrojecidas debido a las múltiples bofetadas que su tía le estaba dando - ¡¿Cómo pudiste creer que podrías comprar a alguien? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para jugar así con el dinero y las personas? ¡¿Acaso tienes cinco años para pensar tan irracional! ¡Eres una vergüenza Sasuke! - en ese momento, Tsunade volvió a sentarse tras el escritorio, las fuerzas se le habían acabado después de estar gritando por casi una hora luego de haberse enterado de lo que había hecho su sobrino. Sasuke permanecía inmóvil con la cara agachada - Retírate, no quiero verte.

- Tía yo... - intentó replicar.

- ¡Cállate! No quiero excusas, has causado muchos problemas por culpa de tu inmadurez, ¿Sabes que lo que dijo esa mujer es cierto? - Sasuke la miró sin comprender del todo lo que decía - Kurenai Yuhi es la bisnieta del cofundador de la Universidad Central de Konoha y además tiene una relación de amistad con el rector, así que no quiero que le des motivos para que ponga obstáculos en tu estancia ahí, sobretodo porque te faltan menos de dos años para graduarte, ¿Quedó claro? - Sasuke asintió - Y ni se te ocurra ir a buscar a Mikoto a la casa ni llamarla, no verás a la niña hasta que pienses en lo que hiciste.

- Pero no puedes...

- ¡Te dije que te calles! No tienes ningún derecho para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer, y la razón por la que no verás a Mikoto es porque tarde o temprano ella preguntará por Sakura, y dime, ¿Qué es lo que le dirás cuando te pida que la lleves a verla, eh? ¿Acaso no pensaste en eso? - Sasuke se quedó pensativo - Detesto admitirlo, pero esa chica ha ayudado mucho a Mikoto en su manera de relacionarse con otras personas - el chico la miró sorprendido - No quiero que se ponga triste ahora que ya no puede verla, así que mientras no te vea a ti, no habrá motivos para que pida ver a Sakura, ahora, ya retírate, me está cansando verte.

Sasuke salió del despacho sin decir una sola palabra, afuera, lo esperaba Karin. Al verlo salir del edificio, inmediatamente bajó del auto y corrió hacia él.

- Sasuke, ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó al ver el rostro del chico.

- Ya todos se enteraron sobre el contrato que tenía con Sakura, mi tía está furiosa y ya no me permitirá ver a Mikoto - al oírlo tan desanimado Karin lo abrazó - Todo se me escapó de las manos, nunca imaginé que causaría tantos problemas.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien, pronto Tsunade terminará por perdonarte y dejará que salgamos con Mikoto al parque, ya lo verás.

En realidad, Sasuke no pensó en Tsunade al decir que había causado muchos problemas, por su mente cruzó la imagen de Sakura, ¿Cómo lo estaría pasando ahora? Quería ir a su apartamento a buscarla, pero no quería encontrarse a Kurenai, ahora que ya sabía que tenía los "recursos" para llevar a cabo su amenaza, no podía arriesgarse. Por alguna razón, el abrazo de Karin en esos momentos no lo reconfortaba en lo más mínimo.

El lunes, durante el período de descanso, Sakura puso a sus amigos al tanto de lo ocurrido el viernes anterior, así como también la decisión de Kurenai de ya no permitirle ensayar con la banda.

- Lo siento mucho chicos - decía Sakura mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas - No fue mi intención... perdón - Naruto la abrazó en ese instante.

- No tienes porque disculparte Sakura-chan, ya verás que tarde o temprano, el enojo se le pasará a Kurenai-sensei y volverá a dejarte ensayar con nosotros, no llores, por favor.

Todos estaban muy tristes por ver a Sakura así, lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos era estar ahí, junto a ella, apoyándola. Cuando el timbre sonó indicando el fin del período de descanso, todos bajaron por las escaleras hacia sus salones. Kurenai y Gai pudieron ver que sus alumnos tenían los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que habían derramado mientras estaban en el techo de la escuela. Kurenai no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le oprimía al ver la escena, sabía que Sakura se había enamorado de Sasuke porque todo el fin de semana la había oído llorar, pero tenía que seguir firme con su decisión, al menos por esa semana.

* * *

**Editado.**


	34. Duda

.

.

.

**Scene 34**  
_Duda_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sakura y Sasuke habían dejado de verse. Cada uno intentó volver a sus antiguas vidas, pero eso resultaba prácticamente imposible, aunque al menos lo intentaban. Sasuke seguía con Karin, aun no lograba convencer a Tsunade de que lo dejara ver a Mikoto y eso lo estaba matando. Sakura, por su parte, ya había tenido autorización para volver a ensayar después de clases y por lo menos ya no pensaba en Sasuke durante dos horas, aunque claro, cada vez que cantaba alguna canción triste, la imagen del pelinegro volvía a su mente. No cabía duda de que ambos resentían la ausencia del otro, pero no podían verse, ¿Con que pretexto lo harían? Ya no había nada que los uniera.

Un día, después de clases, todos se encontraban en el gimnasio a excepción de Ino y Tenten que llegaron un par de minutos después.

- Sakura, te buscan allá afuera - dijo la castaña causando gran sorpresa en su amiga. Sakura inmediatamente salió del gimnasio para ver de quién se trataba, de manera automática la imagen de cierto chico se le vino a la mente, pero, ¿Podría ser él? Cuando llegó a la entrada del instituto, efectivamente, ahí había un chico pero...

- ¿Sai? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

- Yo... quería verte, n-no me malinterpretes - dijo el chico un poco nervioso - Sé que prometí que no te buscaría, pero pronto será el cumpleaños de Naruto y me preguntaba si ustedes tenían algo planeado para ese día, no quería llegar a su casa para entregarle mi obsequio e incomodarlos así que quería hablar contigo sobre eso.

- Ah, claro, aún no tenemos planeado nada, pero no te preocupes, si organizamos algo te invitaremos, eres uno de sus mejores amigos y probablemente sea el último cumpleaños de Naruto que estemos todos, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- G-gracias, Sakura - entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio - Eh, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero... Naruto me contó lo de tú relación con Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura dio un respingo al oírlo - No te voy a reclamar nada al respecto, son sus decisiones y hace mucho que yo ya no estoy en tu vida, pero, me enteré que estás vendiendo el apartamento - Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

- La verdad yo no quería, pero... Kurenai-sensei ya no me permitirá vivir sola, así que ya no es necesario tenerlo, además necesito el dinero para pagar mi deuda.

- N-no quiero que malinterpretes lo que te voy a decir, pero... si tu quisieras, yo... podría pagarle tu deuda a Sasuke Uchiha para que así no tengas que vender el apartamento, sé lo importante que es para ti.

- Gracias Sai, pero... no podría aceptarlo, además Kurenai-sensei no lo permitiría, aún así, muchas gracias.

- Claro, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirla - la pelirosa asintió y entonces Sai se dio la vuelta para irse.

- ¿No quieres quedarte al ensayo? - preguntó causando sorpresa en el pelinegro que aceptó, entonces juntos se dirigieron al gimnasio donde al llegar todos los miraron sorprendidos. Ninguno dio importancia, Sakura subió al escenario donde estaban los demás y comenzó a cantar.

_I just want to hear a voice_

_I'm peeking through little holes_

_Can anybody hear me?_

_Did I create this on my own? _

_Where do I go? What am I looking for?_

_Where do I go? What more can I do? _

_My Dear Angel _

_I'm crying please make me just a little more stronger_

_My Dear Angel _

_Can't you see that I'm seriously trying?_

_My Dear Angel_

_Show me I can run; show me that I can fly_

_And show me I can walk through walls_

_Show me I can jump off any building and be fine _

_Every one is running away from me_

_Or am I running from them?_

_Why am I invisible to what's most important to me? _

_Another lesson for me to learn_

_Don't you think I've been a good girl? _

_My Dear Angel _

_Please show me to be happy _

_Please show me a better me_

_My Dear Angel _

_I promise you I'll keep believing_

_My Dear Angel_

_Show me I can run; show me that I can fly_

_And show me I can walk through walls_

_Show me I can play the grand piano with no hands _

_My Dear Angel _

_I'm crying, please make me just a little more stronger_

_My Dear Angel _

_Can't you see that I'm seriously trying?_

_My Dear Angel _

_Outside I'm fine, deep down inside I really can't take it_

_My Dear Angel _

_I'm hurtin' hold my heart in your hands_

_My Dear Angel_

_I'm not gonna lose, no I'm not gonna hide_

_I'm gonna get my ass right up and I'm gonna_

_Show you everything I can do..._

_**[Olivia Lufkin / The lost lolli / Dear angel ~English version~]**_

Al término, todos se retiraron a sus casas, Tenten se fue con Shikamaru y Lee, así que Gaara se ofreció a acompañar a Sakura a la casa de Kurenai. El resto de la semana pasó sumamente rápido, Sakura se encontraba desayunando con Kurenai el sábado en la mañana cuando escucharon el timbre.

- Yo voy - dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie - Debe ser Sai.

- ¿Sai? - Sakura asintió.

- Iré por el resto de mis cosas al apartamento y Sai va a ayudarme.

_*Flashback*_

_Sai estaba en la oficina de su padre cuando sonó su celular._

_- Hola - _¿Sai? Soy Sakura_ - Sakura, ¿C-cómo estás? ¿Sucede algo? - _Necesito pedirte un favor_ - C-claro, lo que quieras, ¿Qué necesitas? - _Quería ver si el sábado podrías acompañarme por mis cosas al apartamento, claro, si no estás muy ocupado_ - Por supuesto que no, iré por ti a casa de Kurenai temprano, ¿Vale? - _Gracias, bueno, nos vemos el sábado, adiós_ - Adiós._

_*Fin del flashback*_

- Creo que si él me acompaña por mis cosas, podré cerrar por completo ese ciclo en mi vida.

- De acuerdo, regresa pronto.

- Si, nos vemos más tarde Kurenai-sensei.

Cuando Sakura salió a recibir a Sai, se dio cuenta de que el chico traía un auto.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Sakura al ver el vehículo.

- Es de la compañía de mi padre, como vamos a ir por tus cosas supuse que no sería muy cómodo traerlas en la moto, ¿No crees? - Sakura sonrió.

- Claro.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Nos vamos? - la ojiverde asintió, ambos subieron al auto y luego de varios minutos, ya se encontraban en el apartamento de Sakura. La chica sintió una opresión en el pecho al cruzar la puerta. Era muy doloroso para ella saber que ese lugar donde había vivido tantas cosas fuera a dejar de pertenecerle, intentó no llorar, la realidad era que ese era su karma por haber tomado decisiones incorrectas, al menos, eso era lo que pensaba.

Después de haber conseguido cajas de cartón, Sai se quedó sentado en el sofá mientras Sakura se dirigía a su habitación. Al entrar soltó un suspiro, era muy difícil lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó a su clóset y comenzó a meter el resto de su ropa en las maletas que había traído de casa de Kurenai, todo iba "bien", ya casi había terminado de guardar todo y Sai ya había metido la mayoría de las cajas en el auto. Estaba guardando las cosas que había sobre su escritorio, cuando vio la rosa que Nana le había obsequiado en el concierto, ya estaba marchita, la metió entre las páginas de un libro y lo guardó en la caja.

Entonces, vio sobre su cama algunas pertenencias de Sasuke: dos chaquetas, una color vino que había olvidado el chico la última vez que había ido a verla junto con Mikoto y la otra de color negro que era la que había usado el día que fueron al concierto de BLAST, él se la había puesto a ella porque notó que tenía frío al salir del Konoha Dome. No pudo evitar sentirse triste, se sentó en el piso recargada en la base de la cama, tomó la chaqueta negra y hundió el rostro en ella sin poder contener más las ganas de llorar, aún tenía el aroma de Sasuke, no podía evitar sentir ese intenso dolor en el pecho, era demasiado, no creía que podía soportarlo más, era tan contradictorio, estar con él la lastimaba, pero su ausencia la lastimaba de igual o peor manera.

Juntó todas sus fuerzas para poder controlarse, tenía que dejarlo atrás, olvidarlo. Así se tardara años enteros lo intentaría, empezaría por devolverle todo. Se puso de pie, tomó una caja de tamaño mediano y comenzó a guardar todas las cosas que le pertenecían a Sasuke, cuando terminó de hacerlo sabía que aún faltaba algo importante, volvió hacia su escritorio, abrió el primer cajón del lado derecho y vio un CD con un moño rojo alrededor de él, en la carátula podía leerse "_Black Stones: Broken rose_", ella lo había comprado el día del karaoke, ya que aún les quedaban casi dos meses de contrato, Sakura pensó que tal vez podría darle el disco como presente de navidad. Sonrió al pensarlo. Fue muy ingenuo de su parte haber pensado eso, tomó el disco y lo colocó en la caja junto con lo demás.

Se dio cuenta de que aun faltaba algo para definitivamente ya no tener nada de él, en realidad eran dos cosas, la primera: la fotografía que se habían tomado en el festival de fuegos artificiales, pero la verdad no tuvo el valor de deshacerse de ella, era lo único que tenía de Mikoto y quería conservarla como recuerdo. La segunda cosa era el brazalete de plata y esmeraldas que traía puesto en su muñeca izquierda, lo miró, definitivamente esa era la única cosa que la unía a él, aún no había logrado averiguar por qué razón se lo había obsequiado aunque ahora sinceramente ya no servía de nada saberlo, lo desabrochó y lentamente lo colocó con las demás cosas.

Ahora si, ya todo estaba guardado, su habitación lucía muy distinta, sin las fotografías en sus buroes, en el espejo del tocador, sin sus libros. De nuevo tuvo que contener el llanto, tomó la caja con las cosas de Sasuke y salió de la habitación. Afuera la esperaba Sai, esa caja que traía Sakura era la única que faltaba, salieron del apartamento y del edificio, cruzaron la calle y llegaron al auto.

- ¿Quieres que ponga esa caja atrás con las otras? - preguntó Sai, Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- No es necesario, esta la llevaré adelante conmigo.

- Como gustes - respondió el pelinegro mientras subía al auto. Sakura hizo lo mismo.

- Sai, necesito pedirte un último favor.

- Claro, ¿Qué necesitas? - Sakura le hizo saber su petición, Sai encendió el auto y se dirigieron a su nuevo destino.

Finalmente, llegaron a un edificio de apartamentos en la zona más exclusiva de Konoha, Sai le preguntó a la chica si quería que la acompañara, pero ella se negó. Sakura bajó del auto con la caja que contenía las pertenencias de Sasuke y comenzó a caminar hasta entrar al edificio, subió por el elevador hasta el quinto piso, caminó por el pasillo y tocó el timbre del apartamento 14, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, pero estaba decidida a terminar con todo de una buena vez. Luego de un par de minutos, Sasuke abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que no había visto en un mes, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

- Sa-Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo... - intentó responder la pelirosa, pero entonces se escuchó una voz detrás del chico.

- Sasuke, ¿Quién es tan temprano? - Sakura reconoció la voz al instante, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Karin apareció detrás de Sasuke y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Sakura.

- Yo... lamento si interrumpí algo - dijo la ojiverde al ver a Karin vestida sólo con una camisa de Sasuke - No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo, sólo quería preguntarte si ya encontraste mi collar.

- Eh... no, he olvidado pedirle a la señora que hace la limpieza que lo busque, lo siento, si quieres puedo comprarte uno nuevo - Sakura sonrío irónica al oírlo, mordió su labio inferior para contener esa rabia, o más bien el dolor que la estaba llenando.

- No puedo creerlo, sigues pensando que puedes solucionar todo con dinero, ¿No es cierto? En verdad eres patético - dijo Sakura hablando de manera sumamente fría, tal y como Sasuke le hablaba antes, era actuar así o permitir que la vieran llorar. La segunda no era opción porque el orgullo era primero.

- ¡Hey! - exclamó Karin al oírla. Sasuke levantó su mano en señal de que guardara silencio.

- Lo siento Sakura, no quise ofenderte, yo...

- Ya deja de decir "lo siento", ¿Quieres? En verdad estás empezando a molestarme - lo interrumpió la ojiverde. Luego se agachó para alzar la caja que había dejado en el piso - Toma.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Son cosas tuyas que había en mi apartamento, un par de chaquetas y ropa de Mikoto - Sasuke miró el contenido de la caja y se sorprendió al ver el brazalete.

- Espera, Sakura, este brazalete fue un obsequio de mi parte, no tienes por qué devolvérmelo.

- La verdad es que no lo quiero, ya no quiero nada que venga de ti, así que tenía dos opciones: Devolvértelo o tirarlo a la basura, ya puedes hacer lo que quieras con él - hizo una pausa - Es todo, me tengo que ir, de nuevo me disculpo si interrumpí algo, pueden continuar con lo que estaban - finalizó Sakura mientras se daba la vuelta dejando a Sasuke y Karin completamente sorprendidos por su actitud. Ninguno creía que esa chica fuera Sakura, Karin no la había visto muchas veces, pero se encontraron en algunas ocasiones en el restaurante y la chica que conoció la primera vez que fue a ese lugar no se parecía en absoluto a la que iba caminando hacia el elevador.

- ¡Espera, Sakura-chan! - exclamó Karin mientras salía del apartamento y se detenía un par de pasos adelante. Sakura se detuvo de golpe, por alguna razón le molestó que ella la llamara así, pero no dijo nada - Yo... lo siento.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- N-no lo sé, simplemente yo... lo siento mucho - algo le oprimió el pecho a Sakura cuando oyó esa frase, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas, apretó los puños a sus costados para reprimir lo que sentía.

- No tienes por qué decir eso, supongo que Sasuke ya te dijo que sólo teníamos un contrato, ¿No es cierto?

- Si, lo sé.

- Entonces no tienes por qué disculparte, Sasuke y yo nunca fuimos nada, él no siente nada por mí y yo - dudó por un segundo y respiró profundo - Y yo tampoco siento nada por él - Sasuke dio un respingo al oírla, luego la pelirosa entró al elevador, cuando ya no la vieron, el pelinegro y Karin volvieron al apartamento. Sasuke estaba totalmente extrañado, confundido, no podía entender lo que acababa de suceder. Sakura salió del edificio y al ver a Sai no puedo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar.

- Así que ese chico es su novio - dijo Karin mientras miraba por la ventana sacando de sus pensamientos a Sasuke.

El pelinegro inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica y al mirar por la ventana vio a Sai que sostenía el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y luego la abrazaba, un enorme sentimiento de enojo se apoderó de Sasuke haciendo que apretara fuertemente el brazalete que tenía en la mano derecha - _[__¿Qué estaba haciendo Sai con Sakura?] -_ se preguntaba - La verdad es que no le había creído del todo cuando me dijo que no sentía nada por ti, pero ahora que la veo con ese chico puedo saber que es cierto, debió de haber sido difícil para ella estar contigo sin sentir nada por ti mientras estaba enamorada de él, ¿No es cierto? - preguntó la chica sin recibir respuesta, Sasuke estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Karin pudo notar que estaba molesto, comenzó a preguntarse si realmente sólo había existido un contrato entre Sasuke y Sakura.

* * *

**Editado.**


	35. Quiero que estén juntos

.

.

.

**Scene 35**_**  
**Quiero que estén juntos_

Era una tarde de viernes, Sasuke conducía su auto rumbo al restaurante de Kakashi, había quedado de verse ahí con Karin pues ambos llevarían a pasear a la niña que iba en el asiento trasero. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Sasuke tomó de la mano a Mikoto y ambos entraron al lugar, inmediatamente las miradas de las empleadas se centraron en el pelinegro, todas coincidían en lo mismo: Si él solo era realmente atractivo, con su hermanita de la mano era totalmente irresistible.

Sasuke vio a Karin sentada en la barra, se acercó a ella y la besó, cuando vieron la acción, las meseras comenzaron a comentar el hecho. Varios días antes de que Sakura dejara de trabajar en el restaurante, muchos rumores comenzaron a correr en torno a la "relación" que tenía la chica con el Uchiha, había sido más que obvio que las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos, pero finalmente Matsuri aclaró las dudas de la mayoría cuando les contó lo que había oído.

_*Flashback*_

_Mientras Sasuke y Sakura hablaban en la barra, Matsuri llegó para acomodar unas copas._

_- Entonces - comenzó a decir la pelirosa mientras se deshacía de manera firme del agarre de Sasuke - Ojalá seas muy feliz - intentó sonreír - Esto se acabó Sasuke - al oír eso Matsuri dio un respingo - Finalmente... se acabó... - La castaña se quedó estática al oír a su amiga, ¿Le deseaba a Sasuke que fuera feliz? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Acaso Sasuke la había terminado por su ex novia?_

_*Fin del flashback*_

Cuando Matsuri les contó a sus compañeras sobre esa conversación, todas comenzaron a especular por las razones del rompimiento, pero ahora que habían visto a Sasuke besar a Karin estaba más que claro que la razón había sido la supermodelo. Ahora, las que antes no creían como "alguien" como Sakura pudo haber salido con Sasuke, apoyaban a la ojiverde - _[Ella podrá ser una modelo famosa, pero Sakura definitivamente es más linda que ella / Creo que Sakura hacía mejor pareja con el sobrino del jefe / Karin podrá ser modelo, pero Sakura en verdad es mejor que ella ] -_ De regreso en la barra, Sasuke sentó a Mikoto en uno de los bancos junto a Karin.

- Esperen aquí - dijo el pelinegro - Iré a hablar con mi tío, regreso en un momento - Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina para llegar a la oficina de Kakashi.

Mientras, en la barra, Mikoto observaba a Karin.

- Estás más linda que la última vez que te vi - dijo la chica mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. La pelinegra parecía no comprenderle del todo - ¿No me recuerdas? - recibió una negación con la cabeza - Es cierto, eras muy pequeña cuando dejé de verte, mi nombre es Karin, soy la novia de tu hermano, Sasuke - la niña dio un respingo, entonces, un grupo de jóvenes se acercó a Karin para pedirle un autógrafo o tomarse una foto con ella.

Mikoto no lograba entender, si Karin era la novia de su hermano, entonces, ¿Qué había sucedido con Sakura? ¿Acaso Sakura se había olvidado de ella? ¿Por eso ya no la visitaba ni dejaba que ella lo hiciera? Comenzó a sentirse extraña, su pequeña cabeza daba muchas vueltas, tenía que encontrar a Sakura, tenía que escuchar de ella que ya no la quería ver porque ya no quería a su hermano. Sin pensarlo, Mikoto bajó del banco y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, cruzó la puerta, caminó por el estacionamiento y cuando se encontró en la avenida, dio vuelta hacia la derecha, recordaba que una vez había ido con Sakura desde el restaurante hasta su apartamento, así que supuso que no sería tan difícil llegar si lograba orientarse bien.

Varios minutos más tarde, Sasuke se aproximó hacia donde Karin terminaba de atender a los últimos fans que se habían acercado a ella. Al verlo, los chicos inmediatamente se alejaron, sin duda la figura del pelinegro imponía.

- Perdón por hacerlas esperar - dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Karin - ¿Dónde está Mikoto?

- ¿Mikoto? Está aq... - no pudo terminar la chica cuando se giró a su izquierda y vio el asiento - Estaba aquí hace un segundo.

- ¿Cómo que estaba aquí? - preguntó casi molesto. Ambos comenzaron a buscarla, cuando le informaron a Kakashi, él ordenó que todos los empleados ayudaran, buscaron a la pequeña por todo el lugar, en los baños, en la cocina y hasta debajo de las mesas, pero no encontraron rastro de la niña. Conforme transcurrían los minutos, la angustia de Sasuke iba en aumento al no encontrar a Mikoto, su frustración la estaba comenzando a descargarse en Karin.

- Te pedí que la vigilaras sólo un momento mientras yo hablaba con mi tío, ¿Cómo no te pudiste dar cuenta cuando ella ya no estaba aquí, Karin? - le reprochaba una y otra vez haciendo que la chica se sintiera sumamente culpable.

Casi media hora después, llegó Tsunade gritando lo más alto que podía.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Sasuke? ¡Es la primera vez que vuelves a salir con Mikoto después de un mes y la niña huye de ti!

- ¡En este momento no pienso oír tus estupideces tía! - exclamó Sasuke dejando a Tsunade sorprendida, definitivamente su sobrino estaba preocupado y molesto por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? - preguntó más serena la rubia - Sabes que ella no es así, debiste de haberle dicho o hecho algo para que ella saliera por su cuenta.

- Yo no le hice nada - volteó a ver a Karin - ¿Tú no dijiste algo que pudiera haberle sorprendido? - la chica negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo le dije mi nombre y le pregunté si me recordaba, fue todo, creí que estaba bien, yo...

- Eso ya no importa en estos momentos - interrumpió Tsunade - Supongo que ya avisaron a la policía, ¿No es cierto? - Sasuke asintió.

- Dijeron que enviarían a unos oficiales para ayudarnos con la búsqueda, ya recorrí las cuadras cercanas, pero no hay rastro de Mikoto.

Entonces, el celular de Matsuri quien estaba cerca de Sasuke y los demás, comenzó a sonar. La chica se alejó un poco caminando hasta la puerta de la cocina.

- Hola - dijo susurrando - _Matsuri? Soy Sakura, en estos momentos voy con Naruto de regreso al instituto, vamos a ensayar y sólo quería que me confirmaras si vas a ir hoy para que te esperemos antes de comenzar -_ Ah, Sakura, p-perdón, pero creo que no podré ir como se los prometí, hay problemas aquí en el restaurante - Sakura iba caminando junto a Naruto cerca del instituto, sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe al oír a la chica - _¿Q-qué sucede Matsuri? -_ Ay Sakura, no lo vas a creer, la sobrina del jefe, la hermana de Sasuke está perdida - la pelirosa dio un respingo al oírla - _¿Cómo que está perdida? _- al oírla Naruto la miró extrañado -_ ¿Q-qué sucedió? ¿Desde cuándo? - _No lo sé, Sakura, ya llevamos casi dos horas buscándola, pero no la hemos encontrado, yo... - _Voy para allá, nos vemos en un rato más _- dijo la ojiverde cortando la conversación.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan? -preguntó Naruto al ver el rostro de su amiga.

- Miko-chan desapareció.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó el rubio - ¿P-pero cómo?

- No lo sé, iré al restaurante a ver que pasó.

- Iré contigo.

- No, los demás nos esperan para ensayar.

- Eso no importa, podré avisarles en el camino, vamonos.

Casi treinta minutos después, Sakura llegó al restaurante en compañía de Naruto, Sasuke no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a la pelirosa ahí.

- Sa-Sakura, ¿Q-qué...?

- ¿Qué pasó con Mikoto? ¿Dónde está? - lo interrumpió la ojiverde angustiada mientras se paraba frente a él - ¿Cómo que no aparece? ¡¿Qué le hiciste Sasuke?

- Tranquila Sakura, yo...

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si me entero que Mikoto está desaparecida?

- P-or favor, cálmate, estoy tan preocupado como tú, vinimos aquí, se suponía que sólo iba a tardar unos cuantos minutos y cuando regresé ella ya no estaba.

- ¡¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? ¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando no la encontraste?

- Yo no... perdón, en estos momentos no puedo pensar con claridad - Sasuke comenzó a explicarle toda la situación.

Naruto, Karin, Kakashi, Tsunade y los demás observaban realmente extrañados la escena, Sasuke y Sakura parecían un par de padres recién divorciados preocupados por su pequeña hija, era increíble la manera en la que se encontraba Sakura, realmente estaba angustiada.

- No pienso quedarme aquí parada sin hacer nada, iré a buscarla, Naruto - llamó al rubio quien se acercó - Ven, debemos encontrarla - el ojiazul asintió.

- Debes tranquilizarte Sakura - dijo Sasuke - Ya la policía la está buscando, debemos esperar.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me quedaré aquí esperando! ¿Acaso ya viste qué hora es? Iré a buscarla, si algo ocurre llámame.

- Espera, iré contigo - Sakura se detuvo al oírlo, Sasuke alcanzó su chaqueta que estaba sobre la barra y caminó hacia ella. Entonces Sakura se acercó a Tsunade.

- Tsunade-san, si llegan a tener noticias de ella, este es mi número - dijo mientras anotaba su número telefónico en una servilleta de papel - Si llegan a saber algo por favor avíseme - la rubia tomó el papel.

- Claro, Sakura, vayan con mucho cuidado.

- Yo también los acompañaré a buscarla - interrumpió Karin.

- No es necesario, quédate por si llegan a tener noticias - dijo el pelinegro causando sorpresa en todos. Entonces, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto salieron del restaurante para buscar a la niña.

Recorrieron todo el centro de Konoha varias veces, pero no encontraban nada y eso hacía que el miedo, la desesperación y la angustia que sentían fuera en aumento conforme los minutos seguían corriendo. Preguntaron en todos los negocios de la zona, a las personas que transitaban por las avenidas, la pregunta siempre era la misma: "_¿Ha visto a una niña de cabello y ojos negros? Es de esta estatura más o menos, tiene seis años y no habla"._ Sin embargo, nadie sabía nada y eso aumentaba la frustración de los jóvenes padres - perdón, de Sasuke y Sakura . Los tres se quedaron parados frente a una librería de la que acababan de salir.

- ¿Dónde estará? - se preguntó Sakura al borde del llanto - Está por anochecer y yo no sé si Miko-chan esté bien, debe tener frío y talvez también tenga hambre y esté asustada, ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo? - Sasuke no pudo contenerse, la abrazó y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Sakura mientras se aferraba a la chaqueta de Sasuke.

- Tranquila Sakura, ella estará bien, pronto la vamos a encontrar, por favor, tranquilízate - le dijo el pelinegro con la voz quebrada intentando contener las lágrimas.

Naruto miraba la escena sorprendido, además de la situación actual, estaba más que claro que cada uno había necesitado del otro en todo este tiempo. Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la avenida y por un segundo le pareció ver a la niña caminando entre las personas, se separó un poco de Sasuke y efectivamente, la niña se detuvo casi frente a ellos.

- ¡Mikoto! - gritó Sakura, al oírla, la niña volteó hacia donde ellos estaban y al ver a Sasuke y Sakura abrazados, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Comenzó a correr hacia ellos sin mirar que un auto iba hacia ella. Al darse cuenta, Sakura ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Sasuke mientras el chico apartaba la mirada de la calle por lo que pensaban que ocurriría. Se escuchó el rechinido de los neumáticos, pero al no escuchar ningún impacto, Sakura se armó de valor para mirar de nuevo en esa dirección viendo a Naruto en el suelo, del otro lado de la avenida con Mikoto sobre él. Inmediatamente cruzó la calle seguida de Sasuke estando a punto de ser arrollados por un auto que iba en la otra dirección. Naruto se intentó levantar un poco y Sakura se arrodilló para abrazar a la niña.

- Mikoto, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? - preguntó preocupada mientras recorría el cuerpo de la niña pensando que talvez tendría algo roto, pero al ver que estaba bien la abrazó con fuerza.

- Di-disculpen, yo... yo no la vi - decía el conductor del auto que se bajó totalmente asustado - Salió de repente, deben creerme, no la vi, perdón.

- No se preocupe - dijo Sasuke mientras Sakura se levantaba con Mikoto en brazos - Está bien, gracias al cielo que logró frenar a tiempo.

Sasuke besó a Mikoto en la frente y abrazó a la niña junto con Sakura. Las miradas de todos los que caminaban por ambos lados de la avenida estaban fijas en la escena, Naruto se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo, realmente había sido rápido para lograr salvar a Mikoto de ser arrollada por el auto, pero fue tanta su velocidad que el impacto que dio contra el pavimento fue bastante doloroso.

- Na-Naruto, ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Sakura al ver la chaqueta del rubio rota de su brazo izquierdo.

- S-si, eso creo, ¿Cómo estás Miko-chan?

- Ella está bien - respondió la ojiverde mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla - Muchas gracias Naruto.

- Sakura tiene razón - dijo Sasuke -G-gracias Naruto - el rubio dio un respingo al oírlo, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, Sasuke nunca le había llamado por su nombre, es más, nunca habían cruzado más palabras que no fueran insultos.

- P-por favor - volvió a decir el conductor del auto - Perdóneme en verdad no vi a su hija, espero que pueda disculparme señorita.

- N-no, ella no - intentó decir Sakura, pero se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena aclarar el punto - No se preocupe, en verdad, está bien.

El hombre subió a su auto y se retiró, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura con Mikoto en brazos caminaron hasta la acera.

- Hay que regresar al restaurante para curarte esa herida Naruto - dijo la ojiverde al ver la enorme lesión que tenía el chico en el brazo.

Minutos más tarde, los cuatro ya se encontraban de regreso en el restaurante, después de que Kakashi y Tsunade verificaran que su sobrina estaba bien, la gerente del lugar llevó el botiquín de primeros auxilios hasta la barra.

- En verdad es una suerte que no requieras suturas, muchacho - decía Tsunade mientras le vendaba el antebrazo a Naruto - Muchas gracias por arriesgarte de esa manera para salvar a mi sobrina, no sé como podría pagarte lo que hiciste-

- N-no fue nada - dijo Naruto mientras ponía la otra mano tras su cabeza y se reía nervioso - Me alegra que Miko-chan esté bien.

- Muy bien - dijo Sakura mientras le ponía una bandita adhesiva a Mikoto en la rodilla derecha pues tenía un raspón- Esto será suficiente, usted estará bien señorita, puede bajar de aquí - dijo mientras la cargaba para dejarla en el piso. La niña corrió hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Naruto y Tsunade y al ver el vendaje miró a Naruto con cierta tristeza.

- Tranquila Miko-chan, no es tan grave - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa - Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada - entonces la niña lo jaló levemente del brazo derecho para que Naruto se inclinara y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse - Eh... Miko-chan, creo que eres una niña preciosa, p-pero yo... la verdad es que soy un poco mayor para ti, además ya tengo novia - la niña rió silenciosamente por su comentario. Entonces escuchó que la llamaban.

- Mikoto - dijo Sasuke que se encontraba a un par de metros de ellos. La niña sabía que la manera en la que la miraba su hermano sólo significaba una cosa: Reprimenda. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba y cuando estuvo frente a él, Sasuke se agachó para estar a su altura mientras la niña tenía la mirada fija en el piso - Sabes perfectamente que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, ¿No es cierto? - la niña asintió - ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti? Estábamos pensando que tal vez te había sucedido algo, ¿Por qué huiste, eh? - entonces la pelinegra fijó su mirada en Sakura. Sasuke vio en la misma dirección que ella y luego volvió a mirarla - ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura? - los ojos de la niña comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas - No me digas que tú... la extrañabas - Mikoto asintió y Sakura dio un respingo, luego se acercó hacia donde ellos estaban - Espero que entiendas que Sakura y yo hemos terminado nuestra relación por lo que ya no podrás verla con frecuencia, aún así, ese no es motivo suficiente como para que hayas intentado huir no... - interrumpió al sentir la mano de la pelirosa en su hombro, alzó la vista y notó como la chica negaba con la cabeza. Entonces Sakura también se agachó para quedar frente a Mikoto y junto a Sasuke.

- Escucha Miko-chan - comenzó a decir tiernamente la ojiverde - Sé que últimamente no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, pero en realidad no fue mi intención que pensaras que ya no te recuerdo, yo... - entonces Mikoto tomó la mano de Sasuke y la colocó sobre la de Sakura haciendo que la chica diera un respingo, miró a Sasuke y pudo ver que él no hizo ningún esfuerzo para quitarla, Sakura volteó su mano y la entrelazó con la de Sasuke, luego volvió a ver a Mikoto - Escucha Miko-chan, h-hay veces que las personas no pueden seguir juntas, son muchas más las razones por las que ya no deben estarlo, sé que la separación entre Sasuke y yo es un poco complicada para ti, pero quiero que entiendas que a pesar de que él y yo ya no estemos juntos, eso no significa que vamos a dejar de quererte, ¿De acuerdo? Así que necesito que me prometas que no volverás a huir de esa manera, es muy peligroso y además pudo haberte sucedido algo, nos tenías muy preocupados, así que, ¿Prometes que no lo volverás a hacer? - la niña asintió y luego los abrazó.

Naruto y las demás personas que estaban en el restaurante miraban la escena entre sorprendidos y enternecidos, era bastante extraño lo que sucedía, definitivamente Sakura y Sasuke parecían una pareja de recién divorciados intentando explicarle a su hija que ya no podían estar juntos. La única que estaba, hasta cierto punto, molesta era Karin, comenzó a sentir que no era competencia para Sakura, pero, ¿Por qué sentía que competía con aquella chica si se suponía que entre Sakura y Sasuke sólo había existido un contrato de por medio?

* * *

**Editado.**


	36. Un día para los tres

.

.

.

**Scene 36**_**  
**Un día para los tres_

Luego del tremendo susto que habían pasado por el escape de Mikoto, todos estaban de acuerdo en que era momento de retirarse. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke se disponía a dejar el lugar en compañía de Karin y Mikoto, la niña se aferró a Sakura.

- Mikoto, debemos irnos - decía Sasuke intentando hacer que su hermanita dejara la mano de Sakura, pero eso era prácticamente imposible - ¿Desde cuando te comportas así, eh?

- Déjala Sasuke - comentó Tsunade - ¿Quieres quedarte con Sakura, Mikoto? - la niña asintió - Sakura, ¿Crees que Mikoto pueda quedarse contigo esta noche? Mañana Sasuke pasaría por ella temprano - la pelirosa no sabía que decir, finalmente, luego de ver la mirada de Mikoto, no pudo negarse.

- C-claro Tsunade-san, creo que no habría inconveniente, ven Mikoto.

- Pero tía...

- Nada de "pero" Sasuke, no puedo arriesgarme a que la niña se quede contigo y vuelva a intentar huir - dijo Tsunade como si intentara burlarse - Dale la maleta con la ropa de Mikoto a Sakura para que la niña tenga su pijama, luego llévalas a casa de Sakura, y es una orden.

- N-no es necesario Tsunade-san - dijo Naruto - Estamos cerca de city hall, así que el chofer de mi padre puede llevarnos.

- Bueno, entonces no tengo más que decir, cuida de Mikoto, Sakura, la dejo a tu cargo - la chica asintió con la cabeza, luego Sasuke, Karin, Naruto, Sakura y Mikoto se dirigieron al estacionamiento para que Sasuke le entregara la maleta de Mikoto.

- Despídete de tu hermano, Miko-chan - Sasuke se agachó, la niña le abrazó y él le pidió que se portara bien, luego Naruto, Sakura y Mikoto se dirigieron hacia la oficina del padre del rubio.

El chofer los llevó a casa de Kurenai a quien le explicó lo sucedido y le pidió su autorización para pasar el fin de semana en el apartamento, sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible, pero luego de que Sakura le terminó de contar la historia a Kurenai y luego de ver a la niña, la mujer accedió. Sakura subió por una maleta con ropa y salió con Naruto y Mikoto rumbo al apartamento. Al llegar, Mikoto miró extrañada el lugar, aún tenía los muebles, pero lucía... diferente.

- Tengo que irme, Ibiki me está esperando, entonces nos vemos mañana en el gimnasio, Sakura-chan, adiós Miko-chan - se despidió el rubio y luego dejó el lugar. Sakura vio que Mikoto no dejaba de mirar el lugar completamente extrañada.

- Sé que sin los libros, las fotografías y todo eso luce un poco... distinto - la niña la miró - Ven Miko-chan, ya es tarde y mañana debemos levantarnos temprano porque iré a ensayar con la banda, ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que nos vas a ir a ver, ¿No es cierto? - la niña asintió. Luego ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Sakura, la cual lucía aún más vacía, aún la cama tenía las sábanas y el edredón, pero sin duda ya no era lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se encontraba con Ino y Tenten en las gradas del gimnasio viendo un álbum de fotografías. Al llegar Sakura con Mikoto, las chicas saludaron efusivamente a la pequeña.

- ¿Qué es eso que tienen ahí? - preguntó la pelirosa mientras se sentaba con ellas.

- E-es el álbum de fotografías de la secundaria - respondió Hinata.

- Le estábamos mostrando a Tenten las fotos del concurso de talento.

- Ah, cuando le ganamos a Naruto y a los chicos - dijo Sakura, Ino asintió.

- No puedo creer que Naruto y los demás hayan competido contra ustedes chicas.

- Eso fue hace tiempo, estábamos en segundo grado, Ino y yo aún no formábamos parte de la banda, cuando supimos del concurso, ellos se burlaron de nosotras diciendo que no podríamos componer una canción y mucho menos ganar el concurso.

- La verdad es que Naruto tenía un poco de razón - dijo Ino - No es lo mismo escribir la letra de una canción que la música, pero... a pesar de que estaba con la "competencia", Sai nos ayudó a escribir la música.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- Pues, el día del concurso, nos tocó presentarnos después que los chicos, pero Sai nos ayudó otra vez - comentó Ino - Después de todo no podía abandonar a su novia, al final, resultamos las ganadoras y ellos quedaron en segundo lugar, Naruto aún no logra superarlo.

- Si, cree que fue un fraude y ese tipo de cosas - dijo Sakura entre risas.

- La verdad es que tenían al jurado a su favor - interrumpió Gaara que estaba caminando con Kiba en dirección a ellas - Seis eran chicas, además de las profesoras y la directora, tenían las de ganar, eso sin contar que Sai era el chico más popular y tocó con ustedes - Sakura e Ino lo miraron con cierta incredulidad - Aunque tengo que reconocer que su canción era bastante buena, digo, para haberla escrito en dos días y sin tener el genio de Naruto.

- Tienes razón - dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Naruto que iba entrando al lugar.

- De la vez que los aplastamos en el concurso de talento en la secundaria - respondió Ino burlándose.

- Ah, de esa vez que nos robaron.

- Por favor Naruto, supéralo, esa vez fuimos mejores que ustedes - dijo la rubia.

- Te apuesto a que ya ni siquiera recuerdan esa canción - dijo el ojiazul retándolas.

- ¿Eso crees? - dijo Sakura acercándose a él para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Por supuesto, Sakura-chan.

- Vamos Naruto, hoy hay más chicas que chicos aquí - dijo Gaara. Naruto lo miró y luego vio a su alrededor, efectivamente, sólo eran tres chicos contra cinco chicas contando a Mikoto - Dejemos que ellas comiencen el ensayo - luego se acercó a él para susurrarle algo al oído - Te apuesto a que no la recuerdan.

- De acuerdo - respondió el rubio en un suspiro. Ino y Sakura se dirigieron al escenario.

- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer Sakura? Recuerdo la letra, pero tiene siglos que no toco la guitarra, creo que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se hace.

- Ino, por favor, trata de hacer memoria - la rubia tomó la guitarra y comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre las cuerdas intentando recordar las notas de una canción que no tocaban hacía casi cinco años, no podía pasar de la primera parte de la canción.

- Estás un tono abajo - se escuchó de una voz que provenía de la entrada del gimnasio, todos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿Sai? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el rubio que tenía a Mikoto sentada en sus piernas.

- Fui a tu casa para darte la correcciones de las partituras que me pediste y tu madre me dijo que estabas aquí - decía el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ellos - Sé que debí de habértelas dado ayer, pero cuando vine no había nadie.

- Ah, claro, si, bueno, surgieron algunos inconvenientes y ya no pudimos ensayar - respondió Naruto mientras se acercaba a él tomado de la mano de Mikoto.

- Toma - dijo el pelinegro estirando su mano con una carpeta - ¡No me digas que es tu hija Naruto! - exclamó Sai - Creí que tú y Hinata apenas habían comenzado a salir.

- Jejeje, claro que no, es hija de Sakura-chan - al oírlo, Sai volteó a ver a la ojiverde.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - gritó Sakura desde el estrado para luego aproximarse a ellos - Su nombre es Mikoto, es la hermana menor de Sasuke - Sai dio un respingo al oírla - Miko-chan, él es Sai, él es... - no sabía como presentarlo y el chico pudo notarlo.

- Soy un amigo de Sakura - completó la frase el pelinegro mientras se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura que la niña - Mucho gusto en conocerte Miko-chan - la niña sólo sonrió - Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo?

- Ino y yo estábamos intentando recordar la canción con la que los aplastamos en el concurso de talentos de la secundaria, ¿Recuerdas?

- Ah, claro, cómo olvidarlo, debí de haberlo supuesto, es extraño ver a Ino con una guitarra entre sus manos.

- ¡Muy gracioso Sai! - exclamó sarcástica la rubia que alcanzó a oírlo - ¡Deberías ayudarnos! - Sai sonrió.

- Claro, ya voy - dijo mientras miraba a los chicos - ¿No vienen?

- ¿Por qué deberíamos? - preguntó Kiba - Ellas decían que podían solas, es más tú no deberías hacerlo.

- Tal vez, pero te responderé lo mismo que a Naruto aquella vez: "Lo haré por mi chica" - dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura. La ojiverde no opuso resistencia y ambos subieron al estrado. Entonces el pelinegro tomó la guitarra de manos de la ojiazul - Prestámela Ino, te voy a recordar como se toca - en ese momento, Kiba se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el estrado.

- ¿Qué haces Kiba? - preguntó Naruto.

- Sai tiene razón, son nuestras chicas - Gaara también comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario.

- Supongo que tienen razón - Naruto agachó la cabeza en señal de resignación.

- De acuerdo, las ayudaremos, ¡Kamisama! ¿Dónde quedó mi fuerza de voluntad? - exclamó viendo hacia el techo. Cuando ya estaban todos en el escenario, Sai les explicó la canción y luego de algunos minutos parecían estar listos - Veamos que tal suena, ¡Todos a sus puestos! - en ese momento, Kiba comenzó a marcar el compás con las baquetas y el sonido de las dos guitarras, la de Naruto (eléctrica) y la de Sai (acústica), comenzó a escucharse en el gimnasio junto a la voz de Sakura.

_**Sakura:**_

_It's been nine days, eight hours _

_Forty minutes, ten seconds since you called_

_I've been so crazy_

_I'm just about taking our picture off the wall_

_It's been three months over hundred days_

_Since you held my hand_

_And I miss you in a thousand ways _

_Will I ever see you again?_

_How did it change so fast?_

_**Ino:**_

_I won't give you to the past_

_**Sakura:**_

_I really thought it last_

_**Sakura and Ino:**_

_All that we had was unbelievable _

_Now that it's gone is just inconceivable_

_Still in my dreams you are so damn beautiful_

_How could it be?_

_That you ruin my everything, everything, everything_

- ¡Es genial! - exclamó Tenten - Se nota que es una canción escrita por chicas y el estilo es muy diferente al de las canciones que Naruto escribe, pero... ¡Me encanta!

- Si, es una gran canción - dijo Hinata - Además, parece que los seis disfrutan tocar juntos, todo parece volver a como era cuando estábamos en la secundaria.

_**Ino:**_

_It seems like everywhere, everyone's in love_

_So where are you?_

_And I remember you couldn't get enough_

_You felt it too_

_Or didn't you?_

_**Sakura:**_

_How did it change so fast?_

_**Ino:**_

_I won't give you to the past_

_**Sakura:**_

_I really thought it last_

_**Sakura and Ino:**_

_All that we had was unbelievable _

_Now that it's gone is just inconceivable_

_Still in my dreams you are so damn beautiful_

_How could it be?_

_That you ruin my everything, everything, everything_

La ojiperla tenía razón, la energía que desbordaban todos en el escenario era increíble, a pesar de que era una "canción de chicas", Sakura e Ino se divertían cantando yendo de un lado al otro del escenario, la rubia volteaba a ver a Kiba y cuando Sakura cantaba se acercaba a Sai y cantaba viéndolo fijamente. Últimamente las cosas habían regresado a lo que eran en el pasado, les quedaban menos de tres meses juntos y era bastante bueno que pudieran disfrutarlos.

_**Sakura:**_

_You ruin my everything, everything, everything..._

_It's been nine days, eight hours _

_Forty minutes, ten seconds_

_**Ino:**_

_Three months and a hundred days_

_**Sakura:**_

_And I miss you in a thousand ways_

_Will I ever see you again?_

_**[M2M / The big room / Everything]**_

- ¿Aún crees que no debieron de haber ganado, Naruto? - cuestionó Sai cuando terminaron de tocar.

- De acuerdo, está bien, lo admito, es una canción bastante buena, supongo que estaba un poco celoso porque no la escribí yo - todos rieron por el comentario - Bueno, ahora si, vamos a ensayar - todos asintieron, Sai bajó del estrado y se sentó en donde estaban Hinata y Tenten con Mikoto.

Luego de casi tres horas, la banda dio por terminada la sesión. Todos iban caminando hacia la entrada platicando de distintas cosas, principalmente de lo próximos que estaban los cumpleaños de Naruto y Hinata. Cuando llegaron a la salida, el grupo se dividió: Naruto se fue con Hinata y Sai, Gaara con Tenten y Kiba acompañó a Sakura e Ino al centro ya que su novia tenía que trabajar y Sakura había quedado de verse con Sasuke en el restaurante para que el chico se llevara a la niña.

Sakura llegó con Mikoto al restaurante. Era temprano, los sábados abrían después de mediodía así que estaba completamente vacío - _[Sólo a Naruto se le ocurre ensayar a las ocho de la mañana en sábado]_ - pensaba Sakura. Aún faltaban varios minutos para que comenzaran a llegar los trabajadores y sólo estaba la gerente ahí. Después de saludarla, las dos se sentaron en una mesa a la espera de que Sasuke llegara. La niña se encontraba jugando y comenzó a caminar por el lugar hasta llegar al piano. Sakura estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó el sonido de las teclas, Mikoto estaba sentada apretando teclas al azar. Sakura se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella y luego se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te gusta cómo suena? - la niña asintió - ¿Quieres que te enseñe a tocar? - Mikoto dio un respingo y asintió con gran alegría - Bueno, te prometo que le diré a tu hermano para que él te traiga aquí y te enseñaré, por ahora, ¿Te gustaría escuchar algo? - la niña volvió a asentir - Esta canción la escribí para mi amigo Naruto cuando cumplió quince años, pero déjame decirte algo, ahora esta canción también es para ti - Sakura comenzó a tocar y Mikoto fijó su mirada en las manos de la chica que presionaban las teclas para que el sonido se escuchara y luego empezó a cantar.

_Toma mi mano ya todo estará bien_

_No debes llorar_

_Sé que es difícil pero yo estaré aquí_

_No te sientas sola_

_Si todo está mal y no puedes más_

_Puedes buscarme_

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había entrado al lugar. El pelinegro, al verlas en el piano, caminó hasta ellas y se quedó recargado en una columna, cerca de donde las dos se encontraban, escuchando a Sakura tocar y cantar.

_Se que tú en mi lugar lo harías también_

_Sin pensarlo_

_Sé que duele caer y hoy estoy aquí_

_Para ti _

_Como ayer, como hoy_

_Sabes que puedes buscarme_

_Sé lo que sientes y aunque parezca así_

_No es el final_

_Esto no es fácil pero yo estaré aquí_

_No te sientas sola_

_Se que tú en mi lugar lo harías también_

_Sin pensarlo_

_Sé que duele caer y hoy estoy aquí_

_Para ti _

_Como ayer, como hoy_

_Sabes que puedes buscarme..._

_**[Belanova / Fantasía pop / Toma mi mano]**_

Entonces se escucharon unos aplausos detrás de ellas, se giraron y vieron a Sasuke en el lugar.

- Es hermosa - dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba, inmediatamente Mikoto corrió a abrazarlo - ¿Tienen mucho tiempo esperando? - Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Casi acabamos de llegar nosotras también, yo... sólo vine a traerte a Miko-chan, creo que mejor me voy - dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie para caminar hacia la salida. Entonces Sasuke la tomó de la mano cuando pasó junto a él y la giró para que lo mirara.

- ¿Te gustaría pasar el día con nosotros? Podemos ir al parque o a comer a algún lado, ¿Qué dices? - Sakura se quedó sorprendida por la propuesta, no sabía que responder - ¿Verdad que quieres que Sakura pase todo el día con nosotros Mikoto? - preguntó el pelinegro mirando a su hermanita y guiñándole un ojo sin que Sakura se diera cuenta. La niña asintió efusivamente.

- _[¡Chantaje!]_ - exclamó Sakura mentalmente, pero al final no pudo negarse. Antes de que lograra reaccionar, ya iban los tres en el auto de Sasuke rumbo a un restaurante campestre a las afueras de Konoha para almorzar.

- Sakura, yo... quería disculparme por todo lo sucedido - comenzó a decir Sasuke.

- No lo hagas - dijo fríamente la pelirosa - Estoy aquí contigo por Mikoto, no por ti.

- Claro, lo siento.

Sakura sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, pero no iba a permitir que Sasuke la viera llorar, no otra vez y no por él. En su estancia en el restaurante, parecían una familia feliz, almorzaron al aire libre y luego de un par de horas, dejaron el lugar. Fueron al parque central de Konoha a caminar por un rato, comer un helado e intentar darle de comer a las aves. Mikoto estaba sumamente contenta y eso a Sasuke le bastaba, aunque tenía que admitir que el hecho de que Sakura lo tratara así realmente le afectaba, sin embargo, sabía que la chica tenía razón en comportarse así con él, él lo merecía. Un par de horas después, de nuevo iban en el auto en completo silencio, antes de llegar al apartamento de Sakura por las cosas de Mikoto, pasaron al supermercado para comprar lo que necesitaban para la cena pues desde que Sakura se había mudado, su alacena estaba vacía. El día se había ido volando, sin darse cuenta ya eran más las seis de la tarde. Finalmente llegaron al apartamento, la expresión de Sasuke fue la misma que la de su hermanita el día anterior cuando vio el lugar.

- Así que es cierto que te mudaste porque lo van a vender - la pelirosa asintió - Deberías de decirle a Kurenai que ya no tienes porque pagarme nada.

- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Pero cada vez que menciono las palabras: deuda, contrato o Sasuke, Kurenai-sensei se molesta, ¿Sabes que su relación con tú tío estuvo a punto de irse por el desagüe por lo que hicimos? - Sasuke asintió con la cabeza - Ya no tengo derecho a pedirle nada - finalizó mientras comenzaba a caminar. Mikoto encendió el televisor mientras Sasuke y Sakura llevaban las cosas que habían comprado a la cocina, colocaron las bolsas sobre la pequeña mesa que había ahí y Sakura empezó a sacar las cosas.

- ¿Q-quieres que te ayude en algo? - preguntó Sasuke.

- Aún no, espera, si, ¿Puedes lavar los recipientes que se encuentran en la segunda puerta de arriba? - el pelinegro asintió. Un par de minutos después, los vasos, platos y cubiertos estaban secándose en el fregadero.

- ¿Te ayudo en otra cosa?

- ¿Sabes cortar vegetales? - Sasuke la miró alzando una ceja.

- ¿Por quién me tomas? Por supuesto que sé - respondió con su típico tono de voz.

Mientras Sakura vigilaba la cacerola con el guiso, Sasuke terminó de pelar y cortar las verduras. Minutos después, los tres se sentaron a cenar como lo habían hecho en ocasiones anteriores y cuando terminaron, Sasuke fue elegido para lavar los platos. El pelinegro intentó negarse, pero entonces vio que Sakura sonreía por su "decisión", su mente se quedó en blanco y cuando reaccionó ya se hallaba en la cocina, frente al fregadero con un delantal puesto, así que no tuvo más opción que hacer esa tarea.

Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá con Mikoto, la niña estaba acostada y tenía su cabeza recargada en las piernas de la pelirosa, viendo un especial de películas infantiles. Sakura no era muy adepta a ese tipo de filmes, pero desde la primera vez que Sasuke y Mikoto fueron a su casa aplicaron la frase de: "El que toma primero el control remoto decide que ver", y en esa ocasión había sido la pelinegra, así que no tenía más remedio que aceptar ver eso. Minutos más tarde, Sasuke salió de la cocina.

- ¡Luces realmente sexy, Sasuke! - exclamó la pelirosa conteniendo la risa. El pelinegro no entendió hasta que vio el delantal que tenía atado en la cintura, se lo quitó y lo arrojó hacia Sakura dándole en el rostro - ¡Hey! Era un cumplido.

- Hmph, muy graciosa - dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del sofá para sentarse. Entonces cuando intentó levantar las piernas de Mikoto para tomar asiento, la niña no se lo permitió - ¿Qué sucede Mikoto? Deja que me siente - la niña movió la cabeza a manera de negativa. Frente al televisor sólo estaba el sofá y una mesita pequeña por lo que si Mikoto no dejaba sentar a Sasuke, el chico tendría que sentarse en el suelo - Vamos Mikoto, dame permiso.

- Miko-chan, deja que tu hermano se siente - dijo Sakura recibiendo una negativa como respuesta. Así siguieron por varios minutos intentando convencer a la niña para que dejara sentar a Sasuke hasta que Sakura se dio por vencida - De acuerdo, entonces muévete un poco para que se siente de este lado.

¡Bingo! Ese había sido el plan de la pequeña desde un principio. Se recorrió hasta que sus pies quedaron volando permitiendo que Sakura hiciera lo mismo para que Sasuke se sentara. El espacio que le dejaron al chico en el sofá era apenas lo justo para que se pudiera sentarse, así que Sasuke tuvo que extender su brazo en el respaldo del sofá para acomodarse un poco mejor. Entonces Sakura lo miró de reojo.

- Ni se te ocurra hacer nada Uchiha, ¿Entendiste? - dijo susurrando burlonamente por sentir el brazo de Sasuke detrás suyo. Sasuke sólo esbozó una media sonrisa.

Así, los tres siguieron viendo el maratón de películas infantiles que Mikoto había escogido. Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de Sakura y Sasuke. Un par de horas más tarde, Sasuke se encontraba semirecostado en el sofá igual que Sakura, el brazo del pelinegro había dejado el respaldo del sofá para reposar en el hombro de la chica mientras que la cabeza de la pelirosa estaba recargada en su pecho. Cuando terminó una de las películas, Mikoto se levantó para ir por algo de beber, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua y cuando regresó vio a Sasuke y a Sakura casi acostados por completo en el sofá, su hermano abrazaba a la chica mientras ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho del pelinegro, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se dirigió a la habitación, de su maleta sacó una frazada que había traído consigo y volvió a la sala, cubrió a los chicos y apagó las luces dejando solamente la lámpara que había cerca del sofá encendida. Volvió a la habitación, se vistió con su pijama, fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y luego se fue a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por las ventanas del apartamento dejando ver a Sasuke y Sakura acostados, completamente dormidos en el sofá, abrazados, la cabeza de Sasuke estaba recargada sobre el descansa-brazos mientras que la de Sakura lo hacía en el pecho del pelinegro y su brazo rodeaba el abdomen del chico. Ninguno de los dos se había despertado en la noche, no habían podido dormir bien en los últimos días, esa noche había sido especialmente fría y sólo habían estado cubiertos por la manta que Mikoto les había puesto. Era obvio que se habían abrazado dormidos porque tenían frío, además de que se extrañaban mutuamente, pero ese punto estaba más que claro.

Un par de hermosos ojos verdes comenzaron a abrirse con pesar, cuando al fin logró despertarse por completo, Sakura alzó levemente su cabeza sorprendida, entonces se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la abrazaba y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza.

- Sasuke... Sasuke... - comenzó a llamar al chico al notar que la niña no estaba.

- Mmmm - fue lo único que salió de la garganta del pelinegro.

- ¡Sasuke, despierta! - exclamó susurrando la pelirosa a la vez que lo sacudía levemente - ¡Sasuke!

- ¿Q-qué sucede, Sakura? - preguntó medio dormido intentando acomodarse nuevamente abrazando a la ojiverde - ¿No crees que es muy temprano como para que quieras ponerme a limpiar tu casa? - la chica sonrió por el comentario. Lo sacudió más fuerte.

- ¡Sasuke, despierta! ¡Mikoto no está! - en ese momento Sasuke abrió los ojos intempestivamente levantándose de la misma manera, por poco se cae del sofá.

- ¿Cómo que Mikoto no está? ¿Qué...? - entonces se dio cuenta de la situación - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

- No tengo idea, nos quedamos dormidos - dijo Sakura sonriendo. Al verla, Sasuke le correspondió el gesto, que lo primero que viera al despertar fuera a Sakura sonreír le pareció lo mejor que le había sucedido en días.

- P-perdón Sakura, yo... no debí de haberme quedado aquí, es sólo que el cansancio me venció, yo...

- No te preocupes, está bien, por lo pronto hay que ver dónde está Miko-chan.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar a la niña, fueron a la cocina, al baño y finalmente la hallaron plácidamente dormida en la cama de Sakura. Minutos más tarde, la niña despertó, los tres desayunaron juntos y finalmente llegó la hora de que los Uchiha tuvieran que retirarse. Mikoto fue por su maleta mientras Sakura y Sasuke la esperaban en la entrada, la niña se despidió de la pelirosa.

- ¡Adiós Miko-chan! Cuida a tu hermano, vigila que no se meta en problemas - bromeó la chica, entonces se levantó para quedar frente a Sasuke.

- Gracias por cuidar de ella - dijo el pelinegro.

- Claro, no te preocupes.

- Bueno, debemos irnos - entonces, en un movimiento rápido e involuntario, Sasuke se acercó al rostro de Sakura y la chica hizo lo mismo. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, ambos lograron reaccionar a tiempo quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos y desconcertados, sin embargo, ambos permanecieron en silencio con la mirada puesta en el otro - Sakura, lo lamento, yo no...

- N-no importa - respondió la chica nerviosa - Ya vete, Karin debe de estar esperándote - dijo mientras sentía que el corazón se le oprimía aunque no se imaginaba que para Sasuke fue igual al oír sus palabras.

- Claro, adiós Sakura - al cerrar la puerta, Sakura se recargó en ella y se fue deslizando lentamente hasta llegar al piso. Extrañaba mucho a Sasuke, de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero sin importar lo bien que la pasaran juntos, él había escogido a Karin, eso debía tenerlo ella muy presente si no quería seguir lastimándose.

* * *

**Editado.**


	37. La campaña de Tenten, Shikamaru y Lee

.

.

.

**Scene 37**_**  
**La campaña de Tenten, Shikamaru y Lee_

Toda la escuela, o bueno casi toda, estaba ya enterada de la existencia de la banda e incluso miles de personas fuera de ella. Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Shikamaru había creado el blog y ya tenía más de 96 000 visitas, era increíble. Incluso los rumores sobre la banda comenzaban a llegar a los medios de comunicación, periódicos, radio y televisión que empezaron a publicar la información a petición de la audiencia, pero sólo sabían lo que decía en el blog: "KHS: _Banda pop-rock de Konoha. Cuenta con cinco integrantes: tres chicos (drums, guitar, bass) y dos chicas (vocals, piano). Su lanzamiento oficial está planeado para: ¿? Y su primer presentación en vivo será el día: ¿?_". Tenten esta sumamente feliz, su plan estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado y aún nadie de la banda se daba cuenta. Pero los rumores corren de manera sumamente vertiginosa en una escuela preparatoria, así que no pasó mucho tiempo más antes de que los integrantes de la banda tuvieran que enterarse de la situación. El primero fue Gaara, mientras desayunaba viendo televisión.

En el noticiero decían:

_"Así es, aún no se tiene verdadera información sobre la nueva banda que ha causado revuelo entre los jóvenes de la ciudad de Konoha durante las últimas semanas. KHS se ha colocado en el gusto del público juvenil a pesar de que no se conoce absolutamente nada de ellos con excepción de lo que se publica en su blog y siete canciones, cuatro de ellas se encuentran en el sitio y las otras tres han sido enviadas en un e-mail, ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Qué significan esas iniciales? La mayoría asegura que significan Konoha High School, lo que podría ser cierto y de ser así, indicaría que sus integrantes son estudiantes, sin embargo, ninguna institución en la ciudad afirma que tengan a una banda entre su alumnado, también hemos querido obtener información de las disqueras que poseen sus oficinas aquí, pero la mayoría se han mostrado herméticas sobre el asunto e incluso algunas lo niegan, pero en lo que todas concuerdan es que si la banda no pertenece a alguna, todas les ofrecen contratos. La fama de KHS ha llevado a que una de sus canciones, "WISH", la cual escuchamos de fondo, se esté colocando en el quinto lugar del Konoha's Countdown en su primera semana de permanencia, la pregunta más importante sigue siendo una: ¿Quiénes son KHS? Seguiremos al pendiente, yo soy Kusanagi Naoko para AM News."_

Gaara apagó el televisor totalmente sorprendido, no sabía que pensar, ¿Acaso habían plagiado las canciones de la banda? No, no podía ser posible. Entonces, Kankuro se sentó a su lado y comenzó a leer el periódico mientras bebía un poco de café. Gaara casi se va de espaldas al ver el encabezado en primera plana. No podía entender lo que pasaba, rápidamente le arrebató el periódico a su hermano de las manos.

- ¡Hey, yo estaba leyendo eso! - exclamó Kankuro.

- Lo siento, pero necesito el periódico, puedes comprar otro rumbo al trabajo, yo debo ir a la escuela - respondió el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Gaara, ¿No esperarás a Temari?

- No tengo tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer, dile que le dé saludos a Neji de mi parte - Kankuro se quedó realmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¿Qué le sucede? - se preguntó mientras volvía a beber café.

Al llegar al instituto, Gaara quiso primero analizar un poco las cosas, no quería preocupar a sus amigos por algo innecesario, si Naruto se enteraba que alguien estaba tocando sus canciones, definitivamente le daría un ataque, tenía que aclarar bien sus ideas antes de comunicarles a sus amigos lo que había visto esa mañana. Después de clases, Naruto se encontraba esperando a su novia fuera del salón de clases cuando oyó a dos chicos platicar.

- Yo también tengo esa canción de KHS en mi reproductor de música, quiero las que tienen en el blog, pero no encuentro donde descargarlas.

- Yo tampoco, he estado buscando, pero no hay nada, lo bueno es que la de "WISH" venía en el mail.

- Tienes razón - entonces ambos voltearon a ver al ojiazul.

- Hey, Naruto, ¿A ti te gusta KHS?

- ¿Eh? ¿KHS? No los conozco

- ¡¿En serio? ¿No te ha llegado el mail? - el rubio negó con la cabeza - Te lo enviaré esta tarde, deberías escucharlos, ¡Son geniales!

- ¿De verdad?

- Si - respondió una chica que se unió a la conversación - Hay siete canciones de ellos, pero la mejor es una que se llama "WISH" que va así: "_Baby, kono sekai wa/ kinou to wa chigau/ anata no koto shika mienai..._" - los otros chicos comenzaron a reír. Naruto se quedó boquiabierto y casi se va de espaldas al oírla.

- ¡Definitivamente no tienes talento para cantar!

- Jejeje, eso lo sé, pero es que la voz de la vocalista es hermosa.

- Tienes razón, si ella lo es la mitad de lo que es su voz, te aseguro que en cuanto la conozca le pediré matrimonio.

- Claro - respondió la chica. Entonces Hinata salió del salón.

- Perdón por la espera Naruto-kun, ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería por algo de comer antes de ir con los demás? - el chico no respondió, la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella hasta llegar al gimnasio donde los esperaban Sakura y compañía.

- ¡Ya era hora! - exclamó Kiba con cara de aburrimiento - ¿Se puede saber que tanto estaban hacien...? - interrumpió al ver la expresión de su amigo- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Alguien sabe quiénes son KHS? - al oírlo, Tenten, Shikamaru y Lee se miraron entre sí nerviosos.

- No, ¿Por qué? - preguntó Sakura.

- ¡Porque esos malditos están usando una de mis canciones!

- ¿Qué? No te entiendo Naruto, ¿A qué te refieres con que están usando una de tus canciones? - preguntó Ino.

- A eso, hay una banda que está tocando "WISH"

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Así que es cierto - comentó Gaara.

- ¿Sabes algo? - cuestionó Sakura.

- Lo vi esta mañana, quería investigar un poco más, pero luego me encontré con esto - dijo enseñando el periódico.

- _"KHS: ¿Talento real o broma adolescente?"_ - leyó Sakura - "_La banda que está causando sensación entre los jóvenes, aún no se sabe mucho, pero se cree que esta es la campaña de publicidad más original que se haya visto en los últimos años, aunque los expertos apuntan a que probablemente sólo se trate de una broma hecha por adolescentes con mucho tiempo libre. A pesar de todo, la canción "WISH" que podría considerarse como su primer single se está colocando dentro de las principales listas de popularidad. Aun no se sabe nada sobre sus integrantes, material discográfico o presentaciones en vivo, pero eso no ha sido impedimento para que la banda se esté haciendo de miles de fans que están a la espera de noticias suyas no sólo en Konoha sino en otros lugares más allá de las fronteras..._"

- Esto no puede ser posible - dijo Ino - ¿Cómo pudieron haber conseguido la canción?

- Ni idea, pero no se preocupen - comentó Gaara - Naruto, tu padre te ordenó registrar las canciones, ¿No es cierto? - el rubio asintió - Será mejor que le hagas saber lo que está sucediendo para que consigan un abogado y así comenzar a tomar medidas contra ese grupo, esto es un delito, están plagiando tu música y no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, ya después averiguaremos cómo consiguieron la canción y si es que tienen más, por lo pronto, lo más importante es detener su distribución - los rostros de Shikamaru, Lee y Tenten reflejaban una mezcla entre miedo y asombro. Tenían que decirles antes de que esto se convirtiera en un escándalo, pero... ¿Quién sería el valiente en hacerlo?

- ¡Tienes razón! - exclamó Naruto - En este momento le hablaré a mi padre para decirle - finalmente Tenten se armó de valor.

- Espera Naruto, no tienes por qué llamarle a tu padre, nadie ha robado tus canciones - todos la miraban sorprendidos sin entender del todo.

- ¿Sabes algo Tenten? - preguntó Gaara. La chica asintió.

- N-no p-puedes demandar a esa banda... p-porque KHS es... - respondió nerviosa - ¡Porque KHS son ustedes! - casi se van de espaldas al oírla.

- Explícate Tenten, ¿A qué te refieres con que nosotros somos KHS?

- Así es, Sakura, ese nombre lo inventamos entre Shika, Lee y yo para dar a conocer su música.

- Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron?

- Yo puedo explicárselos - interrumpió Sasori que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Inmediatamente Naruto mostró su molestia.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver en esto Sasori-san? - preguntó el rubio. Sasori comenzó a explicarles todo.

- Soy el director artístico de AKATSUKI Records, en otras palabras, soy el cazatalentos de la disquera, Tenten me pidió venir por ustedes y luego de escucharlos le propuse la idea de comenzar a dar a conocer su música entre sus compañeros de escuela, pero... jamás pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos, se volvió incontrolable desde que comenzó a aparecer información de ustedes en la radio y la televisión, así que mis superiores me mandaron aquí para ponerlos al tanto de la situación y también para hacer el ofrecimiento no oficial de un contrato con nosotros para el lanzamiento de su primer disco, ¿Qué dicen?

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al oírlo. Ninguno supo qué responder a la propuesta, jamás se habrían imaginado que algo así les llegaría a suceder, nunca habían pensado en la remota posibilidad de que podrían llegar a ser famosos, bueno, famosos ya eran, pero... ¿Dedicarse a la música profesionalmente?

Luego de varios minutos...

- Creo que la propuesta los ha tomado un poco desprevenidos, ¿No es cierto?

- "Por sorpresa" sería la frase indicada - comentó Sakura.

- Escuchen, esto es así: Si aceptan, entrarían a grabar al estudio en cuanto terminen el ciclo escolar, aún tengo que regresar al País de la Luna para arreglar algunos detalles, me tomará entre dos y tres semanas, entiendo que probablemente muchos de ustedes ya hayan entregado las cartas de aceptación de las universidades pues eso es durante la primer semana de diciembre sino mal recuerdo, pero esta es una oportunidad que deberían aprovechar, sin embargo, si sus planes son otros y no quieren dedicarse a esto, será perfectamente comprensible y entonces el blog desaparecerá y poco a poco dejará de hablarse sobre ustedes, de cualquier forma, piénsenlo, nos vemos en un par de semanas - finalizó Sasori mientras se retiraba. Todos estaban en shock por lo ocurrido.

- G-Gaara, yo... - comenzó a decir Tenten realmente nerviosa - Yo... sólo quería que alguien más conociera su música porque creo que son más que geniales, jamás pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos.

- No sólo es culpa de Tenten - interrumpió Lee - Shika y yo también la ayudamos, así que por favor, no se enfaden sólo con ella.

- Si, ella tuvo esta problemática idea, pero nosotros la ayudamos, sólo que en verdad nunca pensamos que este asunto tomaría tales dimensiones.

- Tranquilos chicos - dijo Sakura - Aquí nadie está molesto con nadie, tengo que reconocer o más bien dicho, debemos reconocer que esto realmente nos ha tomado por sorpresa, jamás imaginamos que nuestra música sería reconocida por alguien más y mucho menos que apareceríamos en la televisión o la radio.

- Si - añadió Ino - Nunca pensamos que alguien, además de ustedes, nos escucharía, y ahora enterarnos de que todo Konoha nos conoce o bueno, conoce nuestra música y la propuesta de Sasori-san - suspiró - Realmente nos ha tomado por sorpresa.

- ¿No creen que es genial? - preguntó Kiba mientras leía el periódico. Todos lo miraron extrañados - "_WISH_" es octavo lugar en el "Fire's music show" y está en quinto en el "Konoha's Countdown" ¡En su primera semana de permanencia! - después de un silencio mientras captaban la idea de Kiba, todos rieron y concordaron con él.

- ¡La verdad es sorprendente! ¡Somos quintos en el Konoha's Countdown! - exclamó Gaara. Todos celebraron ese hecho, ni siquiera tenían un disco y ya tenían colocada una canción en las listas de popularidad más importantes del País de Fuego. Se comenzaron a abrazar entre ellos, definitivamente era increíble.

- ¿E-eso q-quiere decir que no vas a romper conmigo Gaara? - preguntó tímidamente Tenten, algo totalmente extraño en ella. Gaara se acercó y le acarició una mejilla.

- Por supuesto que no tontita, ¿Cómo podría romper con la chica que nos ha lanzado a la fama, eh? - entonces la abrazó dándole varios giros en el aire - ¡Eres la mejor chica de la que pude haber enamorado!

Todos siguieron celebrando lo ocurrido. De la emoción, ninguno pudo concentrarse para ensayar. Después de varios minutos, decidieron irse a sus casas y pensar la propuesta, además de comentarla con sus padres. Lo cierto era que todo esto había sido realmente tan inesperado como sorprendente, cada uno de los integrantes ya tenían sus propios "planes" o al menos una idea sobre lo que iban a hacer una vez que se graduaran, casi todos habían coincidido en ir a la Universidad Central de Konoha; Gaara estudiaría Leyes, Ino estudiaría Diseño Publicitario, Kiba estudiaría igual ahí sólo que Diplomacia, Sakura Medicina junto con Hinata, el único que aún no decidía era Naruto que había enviado dos cartas de aceptación pidiendo una prorroga de un mes más para pensarlo, estaba entre estudiar Ciencias Políticas o ir a la UAEM - Universidad de Artes Escénicas y Musicales - del País de la Luna, la escuela de arte y música más importante de todo el mundo. Todos habían recibido las cartas de ofrecimiento provenientes de esa escuela, sólo que Naruto había sido el único en considerar seguir con la música, hasta ahora. Iban a esperar a ver como reaccionaban sus padres, después lo hablarían entre ellos y finalmente le harían saber a Sasori su decisión. Después de todo, aún tenían un par de semanas para pensarlo.

Los días siguieron su curso. Sakura estaba un poco más "tranquila" le había comentado a Kurenai sobre la propuesta que Sasori les había hecho, su sensei casi se desmaya al oírla, pero prometió pensarlo, además de que le pidió que ella hiciera lo mismo pues ya había entregado su carta para la universidad e iniciaba clases en abril del próximo año o sea a tan sólo unos meses, así que ahora, su mente estaba completamente analizando la propuesta. No había visto a Sasuke porque la realidad era que no había motivo para hacerlo. Faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciera, cuando Naruto y Sakura iban caminando hacia el restaurante.

- Ya es muy tarde, espero que Kurenai-sensei no se moleste porque llegue a estas horas - entonces volteó a ver a su amigo - ¡Todo es tu culpa Naruto! Sólo tú puedes tardarte tanto en comprar una guitarra, además, no entiendo para qué quieres otra, contando la del gimnasio tienes... ¡Cinco!

- Gomen Sakura-chan, mi alma de músico no pudo resistirse - respondió el rubio mientras sonreía nervioso trayendo el estuche de la guitarra colgado en el hombro - Pero, ¿Aún no sabes para que te mandó llamar Kakashi-san? - Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Es muy extraño, me dijo que viniera contigo, pero... no sé para qué - ambos siguieron caminando por las calles del centro de Konoha, cuando llegaron al restaurante fueron recibidos por Matsuri que saludó efusivamente a Sakura.

- ¡También me da mucho gusto verte Matsuri! - entonces se dio cuenta de todo el ajetreo que había en el lugar - ¿Qué sucede?

- Ah, hoy es la noche de bohemia, pensé que lo sabías y que por eso habías venido.

- No, la verdad no lo sabía, vine a hablar con Kakashi-san, ¿Está en su oficina? - Matsuri asintió y Sakura le pidió a Naruto que la esperara mientras ella hablaba con Kakashi.

Sakura tocó la puerta, esperó el "adelante" y entró. Kakashi se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio, Sakura lo saludó y tomó asiento en la silla frente a él.

- ¡Me da mucho gusto verte Sakura-chan! Me alegra que hayas podido venir a visitarnos, tus compañeros te extrañan mucho.

- Y-yo también los extraño - ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos.

- Sakura-chan, yo quería disculparme por todos los problemas que te causó mi sobrino, espero que puedas perdonarlo.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle ni a Sasuke ni a usted Kakashi-san, la decisión de aceptar la propuesta de Sasuke fue mía, nadie me obligó, participar en esa farsa fue solamente mi decisión y nadie más que yo tiene la culpa, pero no vengo a hablar sobre eso, yo...

- Claro, de nuevo gracias por venir Sakura-chan, verás, quería pedirte si tú podrías cantar hoy para cerrar la noche de bohemia, eres la ganadora del concurso de karaoke así que creí que podría ser buena idea, ¿Qué dices? - Sakura no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al oír la proposición, se quedó en silencio pensando su respuesta - Vamos Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun viene contigo así que ¿Qué dices? ¿Cantas una canción para cerrar la noche? - Sakura lo pensó por varios segundos, finalmente accedió.

- Claro Kakashi-san, cómo podría negarme - dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura volvió a la zona de las mesas donde Naruto la esperaba escuchando a los participantes de esa noche. La noche de bohemia consistía en que músicos semiprofesionales actuaran frente al público, no era un concurso, simplemente era darle un espacio a los artistas para que se expresaran. La pelirosa le informó a Naruto que iban a cantar y su amigo casi se va de espaldas.

- ¡¿Estás segura Sakura-chan?

- Si, le prometí a Kakashi-san que lo haría, pero quisiera que tocaras conmigo, ¿Qué dices?

- Sabes que lo haré, ¿Puedo llamarles a los chicos para que nos acompañen? - Sakura asintió y minutos más tarde, Gaara, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Hinata y Shikamaru se encontraban en el restaurante. Sakura llamó a Kurenai para avisarle que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Hinata y su tutora le dio su autorización. Las horas siguieron su curso, faltaban un par de artistas antes de que Sakura tuviera que cantar, cuando llegó Sasuke en compañía de Karin. Al encontrarse, ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno, parecía como si estuvieran fingiendo que no se conocían lo que causó sorpresa en todos.

El turno de Sakura finalmente llegó, subió al escenario en compañía de Naruto siendo aclamados por sus amigos, los empleados del lugar y aquellos presentes que habían acudido la noche del karaoke. Sakura y Naruto se sentaron en dos bancos altos, la pelirosa le dijo el nombre de la canción a Naruto quien al oírlo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pero la apoyó, comenzó a tocar dando la entrada para que Sakura cantara.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause you're presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone..._

Sakura sentía la mirada de Sasuke fija en ella, así que hacía lo posible para no mirar a las mesas del centro donde el chico se encontraba.

_This wounds won't seems to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much the time cannot erase..._

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'll fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me..._

Sasuke miraba atentamente a Sakura mientras cantaba, se olvidó de todo lo que había a su alrededor, incluyendo a Karin. Esa canción definitivamente era para él, o al menos eso imaginaba por lo que decía la letra. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué siempre que oía cantar a Sakura creía que lo hacía sólo para él? Definitivamente no sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior se lo decía. Entonces, por fin Sakura fijó su mirada en él.

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along..._

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'll fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me..._

_**[Evanescence / My immortal ~acoustic version~]**_

En cuanto terminó su actuación, Sakura y Naruto fueron ovacionados aún más que al principio por todo el público, incluyendo a Karin, mientras Sasuke sólo miraba a Sakura. La pelirosa sentía su mirada clavada en ella y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

- Ya me quiero ir - le susurró a Naruto. El chico entendía sus motivos y ambos bajaron del escenario, les dijeron a sus amigos y después de despedirse de Kakashi y Matsuri dejaron el lugar. En ningún momento, Sasuke apartó su mirada de Sakura hasta que la vio salir.

- Podrías ser un poco más discreto, ¿No te parece? - susurró Karin un poco molesta.

- Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo? - cuestionó Sasuke por no ponerle atención. La chica sólo lo miró sonriendo.

- No, nada.

Al llegar a su casa, Tenten encendió la computadora y subió al blog la grabación de audio que hizo de la presentación de Sakura y Naruto además de una pequeña "reseña" del acontecimiento, todo bajo el encabezado: "_Integrantes de KHS invitados especiales en la noche de bohemia en el Bon appétit_". Al día siguiente, cuando Kakashi llegó al restaurante, una docena de reporteros comenzaron a preguntarle sobre si era cierto o falso lo publicado en el blog, si sabía quiénes eran KHS y si tenía pruebas de su existencia.

Kakashi sólo los miraba confundido sin saber qué responder.

* * *

**Editado.**


	38. El regalo perfecto

.

.

.

**Scene 38_  
_**_El regalo perfecto_

El agitado año estaba llegando a su fin junto con el mes de diciembre, la navidad ya había pasado y ese día - 26 - Sakura y Naruto se encontraban en la habitación del rubio intentando resolver una crisis.

- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer Sakura-chan? - exclamaba Naruto acostado en la cama - Mañana es el cumpleaños de Hinata y yo aún no he comprado su obsequio, ¡Soy el peor novio que existe sobre la faz de esta tierra!

- Si, lo eres - dijo secamente la pelirosa que estaba sentada en la silla frente al escritorio de Naruto ojeando un libro.

- En verdad no eres de ayuda Sakura-chan - respondió Naruto indignado levantándose un poco, luego volvió a acostarse en la cama - ¡Kamisama, onegai, esta vez no te pido que me ayudes a aprobar las materias, sólo has que la tierra me trague! ¡Te lo imploro, por...! - no pudo terminar su plegaria porque Sakura le lanzó el libro dándole en la cabeza.

- ¡Ya deja de quejarte de una buena vez! - gritó Sakura - ¡En estos momentos deberías de estar buscando el obsequio perfecto para Hinata, no andar lamentándote acostado en tu cama! Aun cuando la tierra decidiera tragarte, eso no te libraría de tener que comprarle un regalo, sólo a ti se te ocurre regalarle cortesías para comer ramen como presente de navidad aun cuando sabes que a Hinata no le gusta, ¡En verdad eres patético! - Naruto se rió nervioso.

- Tienes razón Sakura-chan, de hecho por eso te llamé, quería que me ayudaras a escoger su regalo, eres su amiga desde hace muchos años y la verdad sé que soy un poco despistado para este tipo de cosas, así que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme, ¿Qué dices? - Sakura soltó un suspiro en señal de resignación.

- Supongo que no tengo opción, debo de cuidar que no escojas otra tontería para regalarle a Hinata, no después del obsequio que ella te dio por tu cumpleaños - dijo mirando el hermoso estuche para la guitarra de Naruto que la ojiperla le había regalado hacía tan sólo unos días pues ambos habían nacido en diciembre, cuando el rubio vio su regalo aquella vez, se había vuelto loco de la felicidad, era de los mejores obsequios que había recibido en su vida, hasta el estudio de grabación en el sótano quedaba en segundo plano luego del estuche - ¿Sabes lo complicado que es que le graben tus iniciales a algo como eso? Sigo preguntándome cómo lo hizo - luego volvió a mirar a su amigo - ¡Y tú en navidad sólo le regalas una bufanda y cortesías para comer ramen! De verdad estoy pensando que Shikamaru tiene razón cuando te dice que eres un imbécil.

- Ya no me regañes Sakura-chan - dijo Naruto casi llorando - Tienes razón pero es que entiéndeme, nunca antes había durado con una chica lo suficiente como para tener que darle un obsequio -Sakura volvió a dar un suspiro.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa, en cualquier momento comenzará a nevar otra vez y no quiero que nos quedemos estancados en el centro comercial como hace tres años.

- Jejeje, sino mal recuerdo, aquella vez, quien aún no había comprado el obsequio para su novio era otra - dijo Naruto burlándose, entonces Sakura lo miró agresivamente y el rubio tuvo que agachar la mirada - Yo no dije nada.

Ambos salieron de la residencia Namikaze, tomaron el autobús hacia el centro de la ciudad y luego caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar al centro comercial. Recorrieron todos los negocios una y otra vez buscando el obsequio perfecto para Hinata, pero Naruto no se decidía por nada, no es que Hinata fuera una chica exigente, al contrario, Naruto sabía que fuera cual fuera su obsequio sería suficiente para la chica, pero no para él.

Naruto quería que su obsequio fuera realmente especial, algo que ni él ni ella olvidaran en muchos años. Varias horas después, Sakura y Naruto se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas que había alrededor de la fuente en medio del mall completamente exhaustos, habían recorrido el lugar tantas veces que ya no recordaban con exactitud cuántas.

- Es inútil, no lograré encontrar el obsequio adecuado para Hinata - dijo el rubio completamente desanimado - Tienes razón Sakura-chan, soy el peor novio para Hinata.

- Tranquilo Naruto, ya encontraremos el obsequio para Hinata, vamos a dar una última vuelta, ¿Te parece? - el ojiazul asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie para seguir su búsqueda aunque sin mucho éxito. Finalmente se dirigieron a casa de Naruto, cenaron y un par de horas después, el padre de Naruto ordenó a su chofer que llevara a Sakura a su casa.

- Recuerda lo que dijimos, debes ser el primero en felicitarla, ¿De acuerdo? - dijo la pelirosa mientras se despedía de su amigo quien asintió. Entonces la chica subió al auto y se fue.

Horas después, Naruto se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, miró su reloj: 11:30 aún faltaba media hora para que diera la medianoche, no podía cerrar los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía se quedaría profundamente dormido y no podría llevar a cabo lo que tenía planeado. Salió de la cama, pensó que si seguía acostado enloquecería, se acercó a las puertas que daban a su balcón, a un lado de una de ellas se encontraba su guitarra acústica recargada en un atril y junto a ella, estaba el estuche que Hinata le había obsequiado. Tomo la guitarra, no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda estar con Hinata era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, llevaban casi ocho meses saliendo y, aunque las cosas no habían sido sencillas principalmente por causa de sus celos, sin temor a equivocarse, habían sido los ocho meses más felices de su vida.

Él, Sakura e Ino habían conocido a Hinata en segundo grado de primaria cuando Ino la defendió de otras niñas que se burlaban de ella por ser tan tímida. A partir de ese momento, se habían vuelto inseparables, Naruto nunca entendió la razón por la que Hinata se ponía nerviosa cada vez que él se le acercaba, recordó como siempre, después de clases, le preguntaba a Sakura si él daba miedo por la manera en la que actuaba Hinata con él. Luego, en quinto grado, el padre de Hinata fue transferido y la envió a un internado en el País de la Cascada. Durante casi dos años, la única forma de contacto que tuvieron fue por e-mail y Messenger, conversaban casi todas las tardes por horas hasta que la prefecta del internado le exigía a Hinata que apagara la computadora. Entonces, un mes después de que habían entrado a su primer año en la secundaria, Hinata volvió a Konoha pues a su padre lo habían nombrado director general de la compañía. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba el día en que la volvió a ver como si hubiera ocurrido ayer: Él iba corriendo desesperado subiendo las escaleras porque creía que iba tarde, sin darse cuenta chocó con Hinata que iba en dirección opuesta cayendo encima de ella, recordó el hermoso sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Hinata cuando se dio cuenta de la situación y lo primero que le dijo: _"Na-Naruto-kun, ¿Po-podrías quitarte de encima? No me dejas respirar"_ - sonrió al recordarlo - ahora sabía que desde aquel momento quedó enamorado de la ternura, delicadeza y dulzura de Hinata, tuvieron que pasar casi cinco años para que él lograra armarse de valor para confesar lo que realmente sentía por ella y definitivamente, de lo único que se arrepentía, era de haberse tardado tanto en hacerlo.

Miró su reloj nuevamente: 11:59, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Hinata, era un hecho de que sería el primero en felicitarla por su cumpleaños, entonces...

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Ocupado! - exclamó el rubio al oír el tono del teléfono - ¿Cómo puede ser posible? - pensó en hablarle a su casa, pero sabía que probablemente contestarían los padres de su novia así que siguió intentando hasta que a las 12:06 por fin contestó - _Hola -_ Hinata, soy Naruto - ¿_Na-Naruto-kun? ¿Sucede algo? -_ No princesa, yo... quería ser el primero en desearte un feliz cumpleaños, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Hinata! Espero que te la pases muy bien - _A-arigato Naruto-kun -_ ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué no contestaste hace un rato? Mi plan era felicitarte exactamente a medianoche - _E-__es que Ino me llamó para desearme feliz cumpleaños _- Naruto tuvo que contener las ganas de gritar, su "linda" amiga solía jugarle ese tipo de trucos sólo para hacerlo enojar. Respiró profundo - Debí de haberlo imaginado, bueno, ya me despido para que puedas dormir, nos vemos mañana, te amo Hinata _- Descansa, Naruto-kun, yo... yo también te amo, hasta mañana._

Naruto soltó un suspiro, revisó la agenda de su teléfono y marcó el número de Ino.

- _¿Quién demonios es a esta hora?_ - ¡No intentes hacerte la inocente Ino! - exclamó el rubio - ¡Sabías perfectamente que le hablaría a Hinata a medianoche para felicitarla! _- Ay Naruto, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? - _preguntó la rubia fingiendo inocencia -Muy graciosa Ino, se te olvida que te conozco desde que tengo memoria, sabes que no puedes engañarme, ¡Eres una...! _- Fue una pequeña broma Naruto, sólo queda esperar que tú regalo para Hinata sea el mejor, ahora deja dormir, ¿Quieres?)_ - antes de que Naruto pudiera responder oyó el tono indicando que la rubia había colgado. No tuvo más opción que irse a la cama guardando su enojo para el día siguiente que pudiera ver a Ino en persona.

En la tarde del día siguiente, los padres de Hinata organizaron una comida para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija menor. Todos los amigos de la ojiperla se dieron cita en la mansión Hyuga. Sin embargo, Hinata se extrañó de no ver a Naruto llegar con los demás.

- Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer - respondió Sakura cuando le preguntó.

La celebración siguió su curso, las horas seguían transcurriendo. Al principio, los únicos que habían llegado habían sido Ino, Sakura, Tenten y su hermano Neji con Temari. Unas cuantas horas después, aparecieron Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba y Gaara, pero el rubio no hacía acto de presencia por lo que Hinata comenzó a sentirse un poco triste pensando en que tal vez Naruto había olvidado la cita. Un par de horas después de comer, comenzó la entrega de regalos a la ojiperla siendo los siguientes: una computadora portátil nueva, además de un reproductor de mp4 cortesía de sus padres; Neji le dio un par de aretes con zafiros incrustados; Kiba una figura tallada en cristal que representaba un delfín, el animal favorito de la chica, surgiendo de entre unas olas; Ino le obsequió un libro "Secretos para soportar vivir con alguien famoso" - _Créeme, lo necesitarás _- fueron las palabras de su amiga; Shikamaru le regaló tres CD's con las canciones de la banda; el obsequio de Lee fue una pulsera; Tenten le obsequio un llavero en forma de osito además de un anillo con el diseño de un delfín; el regalo de Gaara fue un arreglo de tulipanes, sus flores favoritas, además de otras flores que ya estaban plantadas en el jardín y finalmente, el regalo de Sakura fue un portarretrato - _hoy nos tomaremos una fotografía nueva para que reemplaces la que tienes en tu buró _- le dijo la ojiverde. Hinata apoyó la propuesta, pero sólo faltaba que Naruto apareciera.

Pasaron dos horas más y no había rastro del rubio. Hinata de verdad comenzó a creer que no llegaría.

- T-tal vez algo importante le surgió de improviso - intentaba justificarlo Tenten, pero todos sabían que ese día no había nada más importante para Naruto que la celebración del cumpleaños de su novia.

- ¿Dónde demonios estará ese tonto? - pregunto susurrando Kiba a Gaara.

- No tengo idea, se suponía que cuando nosotros llegáramos, él ya estaría aquí.

Hinata se dio por vencida, se cansó de esperar así que les informó a sus padres que ya se podía servir el pastel. Hiashi no pudo ocultar su tristeza al ver la cara de decepción de su hija, le partía el corazón ver los ojos de su pequeña nublarse por las lágrimas. Un par de sirvientas sacaron el pastel y lo colocaron en la mesa del comedor. Entonces apareció Sakura que se había desaparecido desde hacía varios minutos.

- ¡Espera Hinata! - exclamó la chica - Aún te falta recibir un obsequio - la ojiperla la miró extrañada, según ella, todos sus amigos ya le habían dado algo - Ven, hay que cubrirte los ojos - con su bufanda le cubrió los ojos a su amiga, los demás la miraban sin comprender, pero cuando la pelirosa les guiñó un ojo todos sabían que algo había planeado - ¡Listo!

- ¿No ves nada Hinata? - preguntó Ino recibiendo una negativa como respuesta - ¡Perfecto! ¿Sabes? Durante mucho tiempo estuvimos pensando cual sería tu obsequio perfecto para ti y después de meditarlo a fondo, ¡Lo encontramos!

- ¿A... a qué te refieres Ino? - preguntó la ojiperla - Cada uno de los obsequios que me dieron son perfectos.

- Si, bueno, encontramos uno que es mucho más que perfecto entonces, ¡Sai, ya puedes traerlo! - todos miraron hacia el recibidor de la mansión y vieron al pelinegro seguido de Naruto. Kiba y los demás tuvieron que contener la risa al ver a su amigo y así evitar arruinar la sorpresa aunque Gaara no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tomar varias fotografías con su teléfono celular. Sai dejó a Naruto frente a Hinata - Bien, ya puedes descubrirte los ojos Hinata - la chica le hizo caso y al bajar la bufanda dio un respingo al ver al rubio frente a ella con un enorme moño rojo en la cabeza.

- ¡SORPRESA! - gritaron Sakura, Ino y Sai al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Na-Naruto-kun? ¿Qué...?

- ¡Este es nuestro regalo para ti, Hinata! ¡Un Naruto! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Sólo necesitas alimentarlo con ramen y nunca te aburrirás con él porque nunca se le acaba la batería! - el rubio estaba completamente sonrojado, no sabía donde ocultarse. Realmente no supo en qué momento Sakura e Ino lo convencieron para hacer semejante tontería, pero ya estaba hecho así que lo único que pudo hacer fue decir.

- Fe-Feliz cumpleaños Hinata.

- Naruto-kun - susurró la chica.

- Y bien, ¿Qué te parece tu obsequio Hinata? - preguntó Nej i- ¿Te gusta? Porque si no podemos devolverlo a la tienda.

- Me encanta - susurró nuevamente mirando al ojiazul - Gracias chicas - dijo mirando a sus amigas y luego abrazó al rubio - Gracias Naruto-kun - el chico correspondió el abrazo.

- No tienes que agradecer, mi amor, pero... ¿Podrías quitarme el moño por favor? - susurró haciendo que la chica sonriera.

- Claro - antes de que lo hiciera, Tenten les tomó una foto abrazados mientras Naruto aún tenía el moño en la cabeza.

- Hinata, toma - dijo Naruto extendiendo su brazo con el puño cerrado - E-este es mi obsequio - entonces abrió el puño dejando ver un collar con un hermoso dije en forma de corazón que tenía grabado el nombre de Naruto por un lado y al reverso el de Hinata - Sé que ya sabes que mi corazón es sólo tuyo, pero... quería darte esto para que siempre lo tengas presente - la ojiperla lo miró sorprendida mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas - ¿Qué dices Hinata... aceptas mi corazón? - la chica sonrió y entonces, ante el asombro de todos, le dio un rápido beso en los labios sonrojándose por completo.

- Claro Naruto-kun - el rubio le puso el collar y luego la abrazó.

- Espera, aún falta un obsequio más - dijo el chico cuando se separó de ella, la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el patio en frente de la mansión seguido por todos los demás presentes. Hinata se detuvo de golpe al ver los instrumentos del gimnasio instalados en el patio de su casa: la batería, el bajo, dos guitarras y tres pedestales con tres micrófonos además del equipo de sonido. Naruto había convencido a su padre para que le ayudara a transportar los instrumentos, definitivamente ser hijo del alcalde de Konoha tenía sus ventajas - Sabes que lo único que sé hacer bien es música, así que... - dijo Naruto tomando la guitarra eléctrica a la vez que Sai, Kiba y Gaara hacían lo mismo con los otros instrumentos - Esta canción la escribí para ti Hinata, espero que te guste.

Kiba comenzó a marcar el compás con las baquetas indicándole a Sai el momento en el que comenzara a tocar la guitarra acústica para que Naruto cantara.

__

I think I've walked to close to love and now I'm falling in

I felt so many things this weary soul can't take

Maybe you just caught me by surprise

The first time that I looked into your eyes

And there's a life inside of me that I can feel again

It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been

I don't care if I lost everything that I have known

It don't matter where I lay my head tonight

Your arms feel like home, feel like home

Sai y Gaara tuvieron que hacer el papel de "coristas" para Naruto. Esa era la razón por la que el rubio inicialmente no había llegado con Sakura, estaba ensayando con sus amigos la canción que había escrito la noche anterior. Al término del ensayo tuvo que ir a una joyería del centro para conseguir el collar, luego esperar a que su padre saliera de una reunión para pedirle que le ayudara con lo de los instrumentos. Ese había sido el verdadero motivo por el que el rubio casi no llega a la fiesta de su novia.

Ahora todos, incluyendo a la servidumbre, estaban oyendo la canción totalmente encantados, era una hermosa canción. A Hiashi le agradaba su "yerno", a decir verdad a toda la familia de Hinata le agradaba Naruto.

__

This life ain't the fairy tale we both thought it would be

But I can see your smiling face as its staring back at me

And I know we both see these changes now

I know we both understand somehow

There's a life inside of me that I can feel again

It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been

I don't care if I lost everything that I have known

It don't matter where I lay my head tonight

Your arms feel like home

(Hold on, you're home to me)

They feel like home to me

(Just hold on, you're home to me)

There's a life inside of me that I can feel again

It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been

And I don't care if I lost everything that I have known

It don't matter where I lay my head tonight

Your arms feel like home, feel like home

They feel like home...

**[3 doors down / 3 doors down / Your arms feel like home]**

Al término de la canción, el pequeño público aplaudió por la actuación. Hinata se acercó a Naruto inmediatamente.

- ¿Te gustó Hinata? - la chica asintió y luego lo abrazó.

- Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, gracias.

- No, Hinata, gracias a ti por permitirme estar a tu lado - entonces se separó un poco de la chica para luego besarla sin importarle que los padres de Hinata estuvieran presentes. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura se acercó a Sai.

- Ha sido una gran canción, ¿Cómo pudieron armarla en tan sólo unas horas?

- A decir verdad, nos ha tomado toda la noche y todo el día - respondió el pelinegro- Sabes que a Naruto le cuesta trabajo componer música para baladas y más cuando trabaja bajo presión, así que me habló a las dos de la mañana pidiendo que fuera a su casa para ayudarle, no he dormido en todo el día.

- ¿En serio? - el chico asintió.

- Pero ha valido la pena - dijo Sai mirando hacia donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata abrazados - Definitivamente ha valido cada uno de los minutos que invertimos para ver esta escena - Sakura miró en la misma dirección.

- Tienes razón, es una suerte que Naruto te tuviera aquí en este momento.

- Ahora si, ya que estamos todos, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer un poco de pastel? - preguntó Kiba - Me muero de hambre - todos apoyaron la propuesta y regresaron al interior de la casa.

Minutos más tarde, luego de que habían guardado los instrumentos en las camionetas que había conseguido el padre de Naruto, la nieve comenzó a hacerse presente mientras caía la noche. Eso era algo muy común en Konoha, sin embargo, esta vez le daba un toque más especial a ese día.

Para Hinata, la celebración comenzó en el momento en el que Naruto estuvo a su lado, no es que no apreciara la compañía de su familia y sus amigos, pero, si él no hubiera llegado, definitivamente las cosas serían distintas. Esa fiesta había sido la mejor de todas las que había tenido, la canción de Naruto había sido el mejor obsequio que ella hubiera recibido en su vida, bueno, en realidad no, Ino y Sakura tenían razón, Naruto había sido su regalo perfecto.

* * *

**Editado. ^^**


	39. Un extraño año nuevo

.

.

.

**Scene 39  
**_Un extraño año nuevo_

Era el último miércoles, el último día del año, las calles de Konoha estaban saturadas de cientos de personas que terminaban de realizar los últimos preparativos para la cena de esa noche. En el centro de atención especializada para niños, Sasuke estaba con Karin a la espera de que Mikoto terminara su sesión de terapia.

- Debe ser muy difícil traerla a terapia todos los días, ¿No es cierto? - preguntó la chica mientras ambos miraban por la ventana hacia la calle.

- Es agotador, no te lo voy a negar, pero... - respondió el pelinegro con la mirada fija en la avenida - Debo de reconocer que desde que ella te conoció todo es distinto, Sakura - Karin lo miró completamente sorprendida, Sasuke sintió su mirada y volteó a verla - ¿Sucede algo?

- N-no, nada - respondió sonriendo. ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de que la llamó _Sakura_?

Mientras tanto, en los suburbios de Konoha, Kurenai se encontraba afuera de un taxi hablando con la chica.

- ¿En verdad no quieres venir, Sakura? - la pelirosa negó con la cabeza - ¿Segura que estás bien?

- Si Kurenai-sensei, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, ya deberías irte o perderás el vuelo - Kurenai la miró dudosa y luego la abrazó fuertemente.

- Si algo llegara a ocurrir no dudes en llamarme, tomaré el primer avión de regreso si tú quieres que lo haga, ¿De acuerdo?

- Claro, puedes irte tranquila, cenaré esta noche en casa de Naruto y es probable que me quede a dormir ahí, esa clase de cenas son muy comunes en su casa y necesita mi apoyo - Kurenai rió, entonces Sakura rompió el abrazo - Ya vete o Kakashi-san se arrepentirá de acompañarte - Kurenai volvió a sonreír.

- Seguro, me siento extraña, jamás pensé que aceptaría ir a pasar este día con mi familia.

- A mí también, creo que en parte es gracias a ti, Sakura - entonces miró su reloj - Ahora si, debo irme sino perderé el vuelo - volvió a abrazar a la chica - Cuídate mucho, nos vemos en tres días, ¿De acuerdo? - la pelirosa asintió. Kurenai entró al taxi y el vehículo inició su marcha. Cuando ya no vio el auto más, Sakura entró a la casa nuevamente y subió hasta su habitación, encendió la radio y se tumbó en la cama comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente. La verdad era que no estaba nada bien, no después de lo que Kurenai le había dicho el día anterior.

_*Flashback*_

_Sakura estaba sentada en el piso repasando una canción de la banda cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, dijo "adelante" y cuando la puerta se abrió pudo ver que se trataba de Kurenai._

_- Sakura, ¿Tienes un segundo? - preguntó la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella._

_- Claro Kurenai-sensei, ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Llamaron de la inmobiliaria - Sakura la miró sorprendida - El apartamento se vendió esta mañana - Kurenai guardó silencio esperando una reacción de Sakura, pero la chica estaba completamente en shock._

_*Fin del flashback*_

Sakura seguía llorando, esa noticia había sido como un balde de agua helada. Ya era un hecho, ese apartamento donde vivió tantas cosas, donde pudo ser feliz por algún tiempo ya no le pertenecía, ya no más, ella sabía que tarde o temprano eso ocurriría, pero no pensó que realmente le dolería tanto cuando eso sucediera. Ahora, en casa de Kurenai se sentía vacía, completamente sola sin nadie a su alrededor que la abrazara y que le dijera que todo estaría bien, esas palabras eran demasiado trilladas, pero en esos momentos definitivamente las necesitaba.

La tarde cayó en Konoha, las calles se vaciaron y las familias comenzaron a reunirse para iniciar la celebración.

En la mansión del alcalde de Konoha, se había decorado el salón principal para recibir a los invitados, cada año, el padre de Naruto organizaba una cena de año nuevo a la que asistían las personas más importantes de toda la ciudad. Minutos antes de las siete de la noche, los invitados comenzaron a llegar siendo recibidos por la familia del alcalde. El rubio odiaba esos eventos, pero sabía que era su deber, además, lo único bueno era que sus amigos y su novia estarían ahí, de hecho, la primera en llegar fue la familia de la ojiperla, momentos más tarde, llego la familia de Gaara, la de Shikamaru, por que aunque no lo parecía, el chico era miembro de la familia que tenía a su cargo la dirección de los centros de investigación de la Universidad Central de Konoha, la familia de Ino también hizo su aparición y así siguió la llegada de invitados. Sin embargo, Naruto comenzó a inquietarse cuando no vio llegar a Sakura, así que decidió llamarla.

- _Hola -_ Sakura-chan, soy yo, Naruto - _Ah, hola Naruto, ¿Qué ocurre?_ - Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto Sakura-chan, ¿Qué sucede? Ya deberías de estar aquí, los chicos ya llegaron sólo faltas tú, digo, aún falta para que se sirva la cena, pero no es bueno que vayas por la calle a estas horas, si quieres puedo decirle a Ibiki que vaya por ti a tu casa, ¿Qué dices? - _N-no es necesario Naruto, perdón, pero no iré, lo lamento -_ ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no vendrás, Sakura-chan? - los demás se sorprendieron al oírlo - _Sé que te prometí que iría, pero no me encuentro con ánimos, espero que me disculpes, tienes a los demás ahí contigo, así que no deberías preocuparte - _Pero Sakura-chan, ¿En verdad está bien que pases este día sola? - _Tranquilo Naruto, estaré bien_ - entonces Gaara llamó su atención y le dio a entender que ya no le rogara - De... de acuerdo, pero Sakura-chan, si en algún momento quieres venir, sólo llámame y mandaré por ti, ¿Entendido? - la pelirosa asintió - Bueno, me tengo que ir, recuerda que te quiero mucho - _Yo también te quiero mucho Naruto, gracias por entender, dale saludos a todos de mi parte, adiós_.

- Así que no vendrá - dijo Kiba.

- Gaara, ¿Por qué me dijiste que ya no insistiera?

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas Naruto? Es el primer año que estará sola, recuerda que su abuelo murió este año.

- Con más razón debí de haber insistido para que viniera, ¿Sabes lo triste que debe estar?

- Lo sé Naruto, pero créeme, ella debe lidiar con esto sola, si hubiera venido no hubiera estado a gusto y probablemente terminaría sintiéndose peor - el rubio guardó silencio pensando en lo que su amigo dijo.

- S-supongo que tienes razón.

Las horas siguieron su curso, Naruto continuó recibiendo a los invitados con una sonrisa hasta que se encontró con alguien que definitivamente le molestaba. Sasuke apareció en compañía de Tsunade, Karin y Mikoto, el rubio no pudo ocultar su molestia al verlo llegar, pero inmediatamente recordó lo ocurrido en la desaparición de Mikoto, definitivamente no podía entender. Lo saludó con cordialidad, dejando ver su gran capacidad de seriedad cuando era requerida y después se dirigió hacia donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

Por primera vez, a Sasuke le dio gusto ver a Naruto y a los demás, sabía que entonces tarde o temprano llegaría Sakura y podría verla una vez más. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió. Las horas siguieron transcurriendo, los invitados platicaban unos con otros de diversos temas mientras el pelinegro no quitaba la vista de la entrada, esa espera lo estaba matando, ¿Por qué aun no llegaba Sakura? Faltaban menos de dos horas para que el año terminara y la chica no aparecía.

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban platicando en uno de los palcos que daban al jardín cuando el padre del chico lo llamó para presentarlo con algunos invitados. Al mismo tiempo, Karin se encontraba hablando con su amiga Konan que había llegado esa tarde para pasar esa noche con ellos, así que Sasuke aprovechó que el rubio se alejó para acercarse a la ojiperla. La chica se encontraba viendo hacia el jardín y no se percató de su presencia hasta que estuvo cerca de ella.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun.

- Eres la hermana menor de Neji... Hinata, ¿No es cierto? - la chica asintió y él se aproximó hasta quedar a su lado y luego fijó su mirada en el cielo - No deberías de estar aquí afuera, hace mucho frío y es probable que comience a nevar de un momento a otro.

- N-no lo creo, no dijeron nada en el reporte del clima, ¿N-necesitas algo, Sasuke-kun?

- Hmph - exclamó el chico mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa, ¿Acaso era tan obvio? - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Pero necesito que lo mantengas en secreto, ¿Podrías? - preguntó mirándola haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de Hinata.

- C-claro, ¿Qué cosa?

- Quería preguntarte si... ¿Sakura vendrá esta noche? - la ojiperla dio un respingo al oírlo y luego negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué?

- Ella no quiso venir, para Sakura este día siempre fue muy importante, lo pasaba con su madre y su abuelo y este año es el primero que lo pasará sola pues Kurenai-sensei viajó al País del Remolino para celebrar con su familia, tanto ella como nosotros le insistimos a Sakura para que no estuviera sola, pero ella no quiso aceptar, la verdad creo...

- Gracias Hinata - dijo Sasuke para después alejarse casi corriendo. La ojiperla lo miró completamente extrañada.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la salida, ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? Seguramente Sakura estaría llorando en esos momentos, la conocía perfectamente, sabía que era tan testaruda como para guardar todos sus sentimientos sólo para no preocupar a Kurenai y a sus amigos. Esa necesidad de estar junto a ella se hizo presente, debía ir con ella, en esos momentos necesitaba estar a su lado.

Iba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalaba de un brazo.

- Sasuke, ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Karin. El chico sólo la miró, se deshizo de su agarre y siguió caminando - ¡Sasuke! - exclamó ocasionando que las miradas de los asistentes se centraran en ella mientras el pelinegro dejaba la mansión.

- ¿Qué sucedió Hinata? - preguntó Tenten que se acercó al balcón junto con Ino - ¿Qué te dijo Sasuke? - la ojiperla estuvo a punto de contarles, pero recordó que le había prometido al pelinegro que guardaría el secreto.

- N-nada, me preguntó por mi hermano porque no lo había visto, es todo.

Sasuke salió de la mansión, bajó los escalones de la entrada y pidió su auto al encargado del estacionamiento, subió en el vehículo y condujo hasta la casa de Kurenai. Al llegar, se percató de que todas las luces estaban apagadas, llamó a la puerta varias veces, pero nadie respondió. Luego de casi media hora de estar tocando, se dio por vencido, volvió al auto y comenzó a conducir sin rumbo.

- _[¿Dónde estás Sakura? ¿Dónde?] _- se preguntaba mentalmente intentado repasar todos los lugares a los cuales podría haber ido la pelirosa.

Casi del otro lado de la ciudad, Sakura estaba parada frente al edificio de apartamentos en el que solía vivir, después de varios minutos decidió entrar, subió las escaleras y cuando estuvo frente al apartamento, sacó las llaves que traía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro, encendió la luz del recibidor y dejó su maleta cerca del sofá que había frente al televisor, se quitó la chaqueta y recorrió el lugar con los dedos teniendo los ojos cerrados como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle antes de perderlo por completo. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes otra vez, salió del apartamento y comenzó a subir las escaleras nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba al borde de la desesperación, había ido al restaurante, al parque central, al instituto y no halló rastro de Sakura, de nuevo iba conduciendo preguntándose dónde estaría la chica hasta que recordó algo.

- _[¡En verdad eres un idiota, Sasuke!]_ - se reclamó mentalmente, sabía donde estaba ella, era más que obvio, se molestó consigo mismo por no haberlo pensado antes. Condujo por algunos minutos, hasta que llegó al edificio donde vivía Sakura, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso donde estaba el apartamento, se sorprendió al ver la puerta abierta, entró y comenzó a buscar a la chica, pero no la encontró. Sakura estaba en el techo mirando a la distancia. Entonces comenzó a cantar la nueva canción que ella había escrito.

_It keeps coming back to me_

_I remember this pain_

_It spreads across my eyes_

_Everything is dull_

_Everyone's smiling, they're smiling_

_It pushes me far, far away_

_I can't understand_

_Everything is blue_

_Can you hear me out there?_

_Will you hold me now?_

_Hold me now my frozen heart_

_I'm gazing from the distance and_

_I feel everything pass through me_

_I can't be alone right now_

Sasuke salió al corredor y entonces la oyó, estaba en el techo. Subió las escaleras casi con desespero y efectivamente, ahí estaba Sakura sentada recargada en la puerta de lo que parecía haber sido un cuarto de servicio. La pelirosa no se percató de su presencia.

_Will you hold me now?_

_Hold me now my frozen heart_

_I'm lost in a deep winter sleep_

_I can't seem to find my way out alone_

_Can you wake me?_

_I know when I let it in_

_It hides love from this moment_

_So I guard it close_

_I watch the moves it makes_

_But it gets me, but it gets me_

_I wish I could understand how I_

_Could make it disappear_

_Make it disappear_

_Anyone out there hear me now?_

**[Olivia Lufkin / Olivia inspi' REIRA (Trapnest) / Winter sleep]**

- Yo puedo oírte - dijo Sasuke causando que la chica diera un respingo al oír su voz y dirigiera la mirada hacia donde él estaba.

- Sasuke - susurró y luego se puso de pie.

- Yo... puedo oírte Sakura, todo el tiempo... - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, sin embargo se sorprendió al ser Sakura quien corriera hacia él y ocultara el rostro en su pecho mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí? - preguntó la chica entre sollozos.

- Yo... no lo sé - respondió mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos - No lo sé, pero por favor... deja de llorar.

Sakura se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien le diera ese abrazo que tanto había necesitado?. Sasuke se separó un poco y tomó el rostro de Sakura con ambas manos acercando el suyo hasta tocar su frente con la de la chica mientras ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados.

- Por favor... ya no llores, por favor... - decía haciendo que sus labios rozaran con los de la ojiverde cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra. Entonces Sasuke ya no pudo contenerse más, miró a la chica que hacía exactamente lo mismo, cerró los ojos nuevamente y comenzó a besarla lenta y dulcemente, Sakura se quedó en blanco y sólo pudo corresponder el beso. Las manos de Sasuke dejaron el rostro de la chica y bajaron lentamente hasta que sus brazos la rodearon por completo acercándola más a él para profundizar el beso mientras las manos de la ojiverde descansaban en su pecho. En ese momento, miles de copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en toda la ciudad de Konoha mientras el cielo se iluminaba con los fuegos artificiales que salían desde el parque central anunciando el inicio de un nuevo año.

Sasuke pudo notar que Sakura temblaba, así que sin frenar el beso se quitó el abrigo que cubría su esmoquin y se lo colocó a ella rodeándola con sus brazos nuevamente. Finalmente, tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de aire.

- Por favor... ya no llores - susurró Sasuke aún estando cerca del rostro de Sakura. Las piernas de la chica comenzaron a flaquear y sintió que caería al suelo, pero fue sostenida por Sasuke. El pelinegro la cargó y comenzó a caminar con ella de regreso al apartamento mientras la chica hundía el rostro en su hombro. Al entrar, Sasuke se sentó en el sofá aún con Sakura en brazos.

- Todo estará bien - susurró mientras seguía abrazándola - Te lo prometo.

Sakura no pudo decir nada más. En ese momento se sentía completamente segura y protegida, sabía que probablemente sólo era un simple sueño, pero no le importó. Sasuke estaba a su lado y aunque fuera sólo por ese instante, no necesitaba nada más.

* * *

**Editado.**


	40. Déjame continuar

.

.

.

**Scene 40_  
_**_Déjame continuar_

Sakura estaba sentada en su lugar después de clases, intentando quitar de su mente los sucesos ocurridos desde el inicio del año. Habían pasado tan sólo cinco días desde que el nuevo año había comenzado y ella sentía que había vivido más que el año pasado.

Estaba recordando lo sucedido durante la noche de fin de año, a decir verdad, no había mucho que recordar, se quedó abrazada a Sasuke en el sofá hasta que el sueño la venció. A la mañana siguiente, o mejor dicho, horas más tarde, cuando despertó, el chico ya no estaba y ella estaba acostada en su cama trayendo puesto el brazalete en su muñeca izquierda. Estuvo a punto de tirarlo por el lavabo, pero no pudo, no tenía el valor de deshacerse de lo único que tenía de él. Aun ahora, estando en la escuela nuevamente, su cabeza era un profundo y tormentoso mar de confusión, intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que había sucedido esa noche, al hecho de que Sasuke la besara, ¿Por qué? - dio un suspiro - Lo peor no había sido eso, sino lo que había ocurrido días después.

_*Flashback*  
_  
_Sakura estaba en su habitación acostada sobre el tapete que estaba a un lado de la cama. Era el último día de descanso y por alguna extraña razón, le parecía mejor permanecer en el piso que en su cama. Seguía repasando los hechos de días antes, desde la noche de fin de año no había hablado con Sasuke, ¿Qué le diría? La verdad lo que menos quería era hablarle y que él saliera con el típico "Fue un simple impulso, un error, no lo malinterpretes", odió la idea con sólo pensarlo, se juró a si misma que si volvía a oírlo decir esa frase, lo golpearía tan fuerte que su puño terminaría igual de adolorido, suspiró, definitivamente no lo golpearía, pero estaba segura de que su corazón no lo resistiría una vez más._

_Entonces escuchó sonar su celular que estaba sobre el buró, estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo sin siquiera levantarse, revisó el número, no lo conocía._

_- Hola - dijo con desgano, no oyó respuesta - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? - de nuevo hubo silencio - Hola - dijo ya irritada, finalmente hubo respuesta - _¿Sakura-chan?_ - ¿Quién es? - _Soy Karin_ - la pelirosa no pudo evitar sorprenderse, de haber estado en la cama se hubiera caído de la impresión -_ ¿Sigues ahí? _- Eh... si, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? - _Eso no importa en estos momentos, ¿Estás ocupada?_ - N-no, ¿Por qué? - Necesito hablar contigo, ¿Te importa si nos vemos en un rato más? - Sakura dudó pero finalmente terminó aceptando._

_Casi una hora después, Sakura se encontraba sentada en una mesa de un café del centro comercial de Konoha, con una taza de té entre sus manos y Karin sentada frente a ella. Ambas se encontraban en completo silencio, Sakura recordó los silencios eternos con Sasuke, sólo que este era mucho más incómodo. Finalmente, ella se armó de valor para hablar._

_- Y bien, ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? - preguntó mirando fijamente a la chica que estaba frente a ella. Karin guardó silencio por un segundo._

_- Yo... quiero hablarte sobre Sasuke - la ojiverde dio un respingo - Yo..._

_- ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo sobre él? Ya no tenemos nada que ver._

_- ¡Por favor Sakura! - exclamó Karin incrédula, luego respiró profundo para tranquilizarse - Escucha, la verdad yo no soy así, no estoy acostumbrada a rogarle a las personas, lo único que quiero pedirte es que ya no lo confundas más, por favor._

_- _[Confundirlo?]_ - pensó la chica dando un respingo._

_- Porque estoy segura de que sabes que lo está, ¿No es cierto? Él está confundido y te agradecería que ya no lo buscaras más, por favor._

_Sakura pudo notar que las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en los ojos de la chica - Si tú tienes a tu novio y eres feliz con él, te pido que por favor, permitas que Sasuke sea feliz conmigo, por favor._

_- No tienes por qué pedirme nada Karin-san - respondió causando sorpresa en la chica - Sasuke escogió estar contigo otra vez, así que no deberías de dudar de sus sentimientos por ti, y en cuanto a lo que dices, yo no fui quien lo buscó - entonces ya no lo soportó más y se puso de pie - Así que te agradecería que ya no me llames más, no sé de donde obtuviste mi número, pero no vuelvas a llamarme, como te dije antes, yo no tengo nada que ver con Sasuke y mucho menos contigo, con permiso - dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia para luego retirarse._  
_  
*Fin del flashback*_

Soltó un suspiro, ahora no sólo estaba confundida, sino que además se sentía como si fuera la "otra", esa conversación con Karin había sido sumamente incómoda, parecían la esposa que le pide a la amante de su marido que ya no lo busque porque él tiene una familia que depende de él y entonces ella quedaba como la mala de la historia, la "destruye-hogares", la "roba-maridos". Pero no, a pesar de que no había entendido muy bien lo que Karin le había dicho, no iba a permitirse a sí misma seguir sintiéndose de esa manera, lo mejor que podía hacer era aclarar las cosas de una buena vez y de manera definitiva. Tomó su celular y llamó a Sasuke. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle mientras escuchaba el tono del teléfono, pero no le importó, estaba decidida.

- _Hola_ - Soy Sakura - ¿_Sakura? ¿Sucede algo? -_ Necesitamos hablar - dijo seriamente - Te espero aquí después de ensayar, envíame un mensaje cuando llegues, ¿De acuerdo? - no hubo respuesta por varios segundos, finalmente - _De acuerdo, te veré ahí más tarde_.

La banda estaba reunida en el gimnasio, dispuestos a ensayar. Sakura salió del salón y caminó hasta llegar al gimnasio. Cuando llegó al lugar, se sorprendió al ver a Sai platicando con los chicos frente al estrado.

- Ah, Sakura-chan - dijo Naruto al verla - Te estábamos esperando, ya vamos a comenzar a ensayar antes de que Shikamaru se duerma - la pelirosa sonrió.

- Hola Sakura - dijo el pelinegro cuando la chica estuvo a su lado.

- Hola Sai, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a ver ensayar a la banda?

- Si, no quería irme sin escucharlos una vez más - respondió mientras sonreía un poco nervioso.

- ¿Irte? - el pelinegro asintió.

- Nosotros mejor los dejamos solos - dijo Kiba mientras él, Naruto, Ino, Gaara y Shikamaru se iban a sentar a las gradas donde estaban Hinata, Tenten y Lee.

- ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde?

- Regreso al País del Agua, tengo que retomar mis estudios en la universidad, ya me ausenté un semestre completo y mi madre está furiosa, cree que sólo vine aquí a perder el tiempo con mi padre, lo cual es verdad en cierta manera, pero... tú sabes cómo es mi madre.

- Si, la recuerdo bien - respondió la pelirosa con cierto deje de tristeza en la voz y en su rostro, por alguna razón, pensó que Sai se quedaría con ella esta vez - ¿Aún hornea galletas?

- Eh... si, pero ya no con tanta frecuencia, después de que se mudó ya no ha habido alguien que merezca que ella lo haga, no después de ti - la ojiverde sonrió mientras se sonrojaba - Supongo que tiene razón, bueno, Sakura, espero que te vaya increíble en tu vida, ojalá seas muy feliz, desearía que fuera a mi lado, pero si por ahora no es posible quién sabe que podría pasar en algunos años, ¿No? Ojalá que mejores con tu voz, es hermosa, pero...

- ¿Pero? - cuestionó levantando una ceja.

- Tu sabes, aún no eres competencia para mí - respondió el pelinegro de manera altiva buscando provocarla - No puedes improvisar como yo lo hago.

- ¿Qué? ¿Disculpa? ¿Quieres probarlo? - el chico se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

- No necesito probar algo que es completamente cierto.

- ¿Según quién? ¿Acaso estás retándome? - el chico esbozó una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto.

- Esto no se ve bien - dijo Kiba mientras miraba hacia donde estaban Sakura y Sai - Parece que... - entonces se escuchó el tan temido grito: ¡DESAFÍO!

- ¡Genial! ¡Desafío! - exclamó Naruto emocionado poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

- Ay no, pensé que ya lo habían superado - dijo Gaara mientras cruzaba los brazos, luego se puso de pie con resignación - Supongo que no tenemos opción.

Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el estrado siendo seguido por Kiba, Ino y Naruto. Todos tomaron sus instrumentos, Sai tomó un micrófono y le dio otro a Sakura.

- Esto va a ser interesante - dijo Shikamaru viendo hacia el estrado.

- ¿Desafío? - preguntó Tenten mientras veía en la misma dirección - ¿Qué es eso?

- Ah, olvidé que tú no estuviste con nosotros en esa época - respondió Shikamaru volteando a verla - Es un estúpido juego que inventaron Sai y Sakura.

- ¿Juego? - el chico asintió.

- Cuando Sai era el vocalista de la banda, ni Sakura ni Ino pertenecían al grupo, una vez Sai escuchó cantar a Sakura y comenzó a molestarla diciéndole que era mejor que ella, discutieron por algunos minutos hasta que Gaara les ofreció una manera de resolver su disputa: cada uno cantaría una canción alternadamente a manera de contestación de la canción que cantó el otro anteriormente, ¿Entiendes? Un desafío de voces.

- Eso creo.

- La realidad es que eso no resolvió nada, pero fue tan divertido que cada vez que discutían por algo, Sai y Sakura se desafiaban vocalmente, si bien eso definitivamente no solucionaba nada, al menos hacía que se olvidaran de sus peleas, además de que servía para que los demás pusieran a prueba sus habilidades musicales y así practicaran - mientras tanto, en el estrado.

- ¿Están listos? - preguntó Gaara mirando a los "competidores" que asintieron - ¿Quién comenzará?

- Las damas por supuesto - respondió el pelinegro.

- Recuerden que pierde el que se tarde más de treinta segundos en responder una canción.

Los dos volvieron a asentir y así dio inicio el tan ansiado desafío siendo Sakura la primera en cantar. Luego de más de una hora, ya llevaban siete canciones cada uno y parecía que aún faltaba mucho más porque ambos estaban sumamente animados.

- Vamos Sakura, ¡Acábalo! - exclamó Ino.

- Eso haré - respondió la pelirosa mirando altivamente al chico que bajaba del escenario. Se acercó a Naruto y los demás y les dijo el nombre de la canción para luego volver al frente del estrado.

- Definitivamente está acabado - les dijo Gaara a sus amigos después de oír el título de la canción. Él y Kiba comenzaron a tocar para que Sakura cantara.

_Let me hear you say: hey, hey, hey!  
__  
(Hey, hey, hey)_

_Alright, now let me hear you say: hey, hey ho!_

_(Hey, hey, ho!)_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_

_Even though I told him yesterday and the day before_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tap_

_And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_(Yeah)_

_Where are my hopes, where are my dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see?_

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better_

_You won't, won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen..._

_(Alright, alright, yeah)_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand_

_Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand_

_I hate it when they go out and we stay in_

_And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_Now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better_

_You won't, won't won't you won't get me rid of me never_

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen..._

_Always give what I want_

_Be very, very good to me_

_Are you gonna treat me right?_

_I can put up a fight_

_Let me hear you scream loud!_

_One, two, three, four!_

_Where are my hopes, where are my dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see?_

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better_

_You won't, won't won't you won't get me rid of me never_

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen..._

_Let me hear you say: hey, hey, hey!_

_(Hey, hey, hey)_

_Alright, now let me hear you say: hey, hey ho!_

_(Hey, hey, ho!)_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_[**Avril Lavigne / The best damn thing / The best damn thing]  
**_

Cuando terminó de cantar se acercó a Sai - Supéralo si puedes - le susurró al oído mientras le daba el micrófono, luego bajó del estrado y se quedó de pie mirándolo.

Gaara le dijo a Sai que su tiempo estaba corriendo para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. El pelinegro parpadeó varias veces como si intentara liberarse del hechizo que la chica colocó sobre él al mirarlo. Sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, Sakura sabía que él no podía resistirse cuando lo miraba de esa manera, sin embargo, logró reaccionar a tiempo. Caminó al otro lado del estrado y tomó la guitarra acústica que estaba recargada en el piano eléctrico

- ¿No me digas que vas a responder esa canción con una balada? - le preguntó el rubio extrañado - Mejor date por vencido Sai.

- Claro que no, Naruto - entonces se plantó frente al micrófono y miró a Sakura dibujando una sonrisa de victoria.

- Aún no nos has dicho el nombre de la canción - dijo Kiba.

- Tranquilos, síganme cuando la reconozcan, se que lo harán - después de decir eso, Sai tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar.  
_  
The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth  
_  
- Oh oh - susurró Lee al reconocer la canción.

- Es una lástima - dijo Shikamaru en un suspiro - Pensé que se tardarían más, pero esto ya se acabó, Sakura no podrá contestar.

- ¿A qué te refieres Shika? - preguntó Tenten.

- Esa canción es la que Sai le compuso a Sakura cuando le pidió que fuera su novia, definitivamente Sakura no podrá responderla.

- ¿N-no crees que eso es trampa? - preguntó Hinata.

- Claro que no, recuerda que no hay canciones prohibidas, era obvio que después de la canción de Sakura, Sai debía cantar una que la descontrolara si quería ganar y no pudo haber escogido mejor.

_And tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_And I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life...  
_

_**[Edwin McCain / Misguided roses / I'll be]**_

Y así sucedió, Sai dejó de tocar la canción a la mitad y se dio cuenta de que Sakura lo miraba sorprendida, casi en shock. Gaara lo notó y le dijo que su tiempo corría, sin embargo, la chica no se movía.

- Yo... me rindo - dijo la ojiverde - No puedo responderle.

Kiba, Naruto y Gaara felicitaron a Sai, era la primera vez que le ganaba a Sakura en un desafío, era cierto que algunas veces le dejó ganar, pero en esta ocasión había sido diferente. Luego de unos minutos, los chicos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus respectivas novias para beber un poco de agua, tocar improvisando sin descanso durante todo ese tiempo había sido agotador. Entonces Sakura aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a Sai.

- Realmente me sorprendió que escogieras esa canción...

- Si, bueno, no podía perder contra ti por enésima vez, ¿No crees? - respondió acercándose a ella quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia - Me alegra que aún la recuerdes.

- Cómo olvidarla, esa canción es sólo para mí, ¿No? - dijo recordando las palabras que él le había dicho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Sai estaba perdido en los ojos de Sakura y alternaba su mirada entre ellos y sus labios mientras que la chica hacia lo mismo, inconcientemente fueron acortando la distancia que había entre sus rostros. Naruto y los demás miraban la escena totalmente sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, era un hecho que se besarían.

Sin embargo, no eran los únicos que miraban lo que ocurría, cierto pelinegro estaba cerca de la puerta siendo un espectador más desde hacía varios minutos, la furia se apoderó de su cuerpo, apretó el teléfono que traía en la mano derecha y entonces oprimió una tecla para luego retirarse. Justo cuando los labios de Sai rozaban los de Sakura como esperando su autorización, el teléfono de la chica comenzó a sonar rompiendo el encanto. _[__¿Quién podría ser tan inoportuno?]_ -se preguntó el pelinegro. Sakura miró un rato la pantalla y luego volvió a guardar su teléfono.

- Necesito ir al... baño - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió - Regreso en un segundo.

La pelirosa salió casi corriendo del gimnasio aumentando el desconcierto entre sus amigos, subió las escaleras del edificio principal hasta llegar al techo donde Sasuke la esperaba. El chico estaba de pie con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón viendo a través del enrejado, entonces escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se giró.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? - preguntó inmediatamente.

- Sabes perfectamente de qué.

- A decir verdad no, y si no piensas decírmelo me voy para que puedas estar otra vez con Sai, se nota que son muy felices, ¿No? - Sakura dio un respingo, ¿Acaso los había visto? En seguida reaccionó.

- ¡No lo hagas! - exclamó la chica molesta - ¡No intentes comportarte como si algo hubiera existido entre tu y yo! Si no mal recuerdo el primero que dijo "no", fuiste TÚ Sasuke, así que no vengas ahora a comportarte como un ex novio celoso porque no te queda, ¿Por qué fuiste al apartamento esa noche, eh? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¡Dime!

- Yo... - intentó responder- No lo sé... yo... estoy...

- ¡Oh vamos! - exclamó irónica - No me digas que no lo sabes porque estás confundido - hizo una pausa - No Sasuke, tú no estás confundido, ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que eres un inmaduro, eres como un niño pequeño que tenía dos juguetes, un día escogiste uno y abandonaste el otro, ahora que alguien más juega con el juguete que tu rechazaste es cuando te interesas por él - Sasuke la miraba sorprendido por sus palabras - ¿Y sabes qué? Haz perdido tu oportunidad, así que ya no lo hagas más por favor - dijo mientras su voz se quebraba - Ya no me busques, ya... ya no me lastimes más - Sasuke dio un respingo al oírla y ver como sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas.

Entonces Sakura se quitó el brazalete y lo dejó en el piso - Tal vez tu no estés seguro de tus sentimientos, pero yo si, y no voy a permitir que me sigas lastimando, no quiero volver a verte Sasuke, tú... escogiste estar a lado de Karin y respeto tu decisión, así que no me hagas quedar como la mala del cuento con tu novia, decidiste estar con ella porque creíste que podrías salvar esos cinco años de relación, ¿No? Pues hazlo, intenta ser feliz con ella y deja que yo intente - hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas - Y deja que yo intente seguir con mi vida - dijo seriamente conteniendo el llanto, luego se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras hasta desaparecer.

Tenten había salido a buscar a Sakura a la calle pues la necesitaban en el gimnasio y se sorprendió al verla salir del edificio principal.

- ¡Saku...! - interrumpió al ver el estado de su amiga, iba caminando rápido con las manos en su boca como si intentara reprimir sus ganas de gritar o de llorar. Intentó alcanzarla, pero entonces se sorprendió más al ver a Sasuke salir del mismo lugar un instante después. El chico pasó a un lado de ella y ni siquiera la notó, su rostro mostraba desconcierto absoluto, lo siguió hasta la salida donde lo vio entrar a su auto, Sasuke encendió la radio a todo volumen y se fue.

- ¿BLAST? -se preguntó Tenten al oír la música.

Cuando Sakura regresó al gimnasio, Ino, Kiba, Gaara y Naruto estaban cerca del estrado hablando con Iruka y Sasori, el hombre acababa de regresar del País de la Luna y había ido directamente a verlos. Sakura se acercó y una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos, Sasori hizo la pregunta obligada.

- Y bien, ¿Ya lo pensaron? ¿Cuál es su decisión? ¿Aceptarán firmar el contrato para la producción de su primer álbum? - todos guardaron silencio por varios minutos, finalmente, Naruto decidió hablar.

- Nosotros...

* * *

**Editado.**


	41. Decisión

.

.

.

**Scene 41**_**  
**Decisión_

Cuando Sakura regresó al gimnasio, Ino, Kiba, Gaara y Naruto estaban cerca del estrado hablando con Iruka y Sasori, el hombre acababa de regresar del País de la Luna y había ido directamente a verlos. Inmediatamente, lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke se desvaneció de su mente, Sakura se acercó y una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos, Sasori hizo la pregunta obligada.

- Y bien, ¿Ya lo pensaron? ¿Cuál es su decisión? ¿Aceptarán firmar el contrato para la producción de su primer álbum? - todos guardaron silencio por varios minutos, finalmente, Naruto decidió hablar.

- Nosotros... - comenzó a decir de manera nerviosa - Ya lo comentamos con nuestros padres, hemos hablado entre nosotros y pues, hemos decidido aceptar la propuesta, luego de que nuestros padres revisen el contrato, nosotros lo firmaremos - Sasori no pudo ocultar la emoción de escuchar al chico.

- ¡Me alegra que hayan tomado esa decisión! Hemos...

- Sasori-san - interrumpió Gaara - Hay una condición para que aceptemos firmar el contrato - el pelirrojo dio un respingo.

- Y, ¿Cuál es? Los escucho.

- Verás, queremos prepararnos un poco más, siempre hemos sido músicos de garage y nos gustaría poder estudiar un poco antes de lanzar un disco oficial, ¿No sé si exista algún inconveniente? - el hombre guardó silencio por varios minutos para analizar la petición de la banda. Finalmente dio su respuesta.

- Tengo que reconocer que eso me ha tomado por sorpresa, generalmente cuando le decimos a alguna banda que tienen un contrato para grabar con nosotros, quieren inmediatamente entrar al estudio de grabación pero... - hizo una pausa - Supongo que no habrá inconveniente, ya sé me ocurrirá algo, querrán estudiar en UAEM, ¿No es cierto? - los chicos no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al oírlo - Su sensei me lo dijo hace un rato - dijo mirando a Iruka - Sé que ustedes cambiaron las solicitudes para las universidades en el último día - soltó un suspiro - No se preocupen, en breve les haré llegar a sus padres una copia del contrato para que lo revisen y así lo puedan firmar antes de su concierto.

- ¿Concierto? - preguntó Kiba.

- Eh... si, de hecho por eso está su sensei aquí - hizo una pausa - Según me ha dicho Tenten, ustedes siempre han tocado aquí, ¿Cierto? - hizo otra pausa - Bueno, pues... estuvimos hablando con su director y logramos convencerlo para que su primera presentación oficial como KHS sea aquí en un mini concierto, ¿Qué les parece? - la banda no salía de su asombro.

- ¿Y... y cuando sería? - preguntó Ino.

- Pues... está planeado para dentro de tres semanas, más precisos el jueves 29, será un mini concierto porque sólo se conocen siete canciones suyas aunque pueden incluir más, además porque sólo serían unas trescientas personas a lo mucho, tal vez sus compañeros de escuela solamente, este lugar es grande, pero no creo que pueda albergar a más gente, ya después veremos los detalles, ¿Qué opinan?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que sería un día antes de la graduación? - cuestionó Sakura.

- Si - respondió Iruka - Así tendrán tiempo para prepararse, escoger su repertorio y dado que, como bien lo dijiste, es un día antes de la graduación, no tendrán que lidiar con la fama aquí en la escuela, además, podrían considerarlo como su despedida de este escenario, ¿No creen?

- Tienes razón Iruka-sensei - respondió Naruto - Estas semanas se me harán eternas, ¡No puedo esperar!

- Bueno KHS - dijo Sasori - Tenemos un trato entonces, ¡Bienvenidos al ámbito musical! - las caras de los chicos lo decían todo, estaban sumamente sorprendidos y felices así que literalmente se pusieron a saltar de emoción.

Minutos más tarde, Sasori e Iruka dejaron el gimnasio para que la banda pusiera al tanto de la situación a sus amigos, todos celebraron aquello y luego de algunos minutos más, decidieron que ya era hora de retirarse pues de la emoción ya no podían seguir ensayando. Naruto y Hinata se fueron junto Gaara y Tenten, Kiba con Ino y Shikamaru pues Lee tuvo que ir a ver a Gai para saber las fechas de las competencias de atletismo en las que iba a participar, así que Sai se ofreció a acompañar a Sakura a su casa.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke iba conduciendo sin rumbo en las calles del centro de Konoha escuchando el disco de BLAST. Durante las últimas semanas, se había convertido en lo único que escuchaba cuando conducía, ¿La razón? Ni él mismo la sabía.

_"...it's been a long, long trip / sunshine is setting in the west and crying / I was walking by the stream / I was conscious that strangers are staring at me / Don't look at me with hateful eyes / I'm tired of living with pain / Take me out / Too many tears stroked on my cheek / no more tears with regret / Get me out / from this world of anger and rage/ you will find your way to heaven / I promise I'll meet you when you're there..."_

_**[Anna Tsuchiya / Anna inspi' NANA (Black stones) / Take me out]**_

Recordó como había hallado aquel CD.

_*Flashback*_

_Sasuke acababa de darse un ducha, cuando se dirigió al clóset para buscar su ropa y vio la caja que Sakura le había llevado aquella mañana, la levantó del piso y se sentó en el sofá para inspeccionar el contenido, no había nada fuera de lo normal, había ropa de Mikoto, la chaqueta color vino que olvidó cuando habían ido al parque de diversiones y la chaqueta negra que le había prestado a Sakura luego del concierto de BLAST. Sacó toda la ropa para meterla en el cesto con el resto que se iba a lavar y fue entonces cuando vio algo más: el CD de Black Stones que obviamente no era suyo, lo sacó de la caja y lo revisó, pudo notar el moño rojo y cuando le dio la vuelta vio una nota que traía pegada:_

_"Este es mi presente de navidad, me dijiste que te había gustado el concierto, así que tal vez te guste el CD, sé que no se compara con tu obsequio, pero ojalá sea tan especial para ti como lo es para mí porque es una de mis bandas favoritas y me gusta pensar que al menos tenemos eso en común (O bueno, que al menos te gusta ^^) Todas las canciones son fantásticas, pero te recomiendo "Take me out" es una gran canción... Sakura."_

_*Fin del flashback*_

Ya llevaba varias vueltas a la zona comercial pensando una y otra vez en las palabras de Sakura, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto dejarla ir? ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? Volvió a la realidad cuando la canción terminó. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué tenía el obsequio que ella le había "dado" si Sakura le había regresado el brazalete? El orgullo que lo caracterizaba volvió a surgir en él, así que decidió ir a devolverle el regalo.

Mientras tanto, Sai y Sakura iban caminando a un par de cuadras de donde vivía la ojiverde, estaban tomados de las manos platicando de lo ocurrido aquel día y Sai llevaba la mochila de Sakura como cuando eran novios.

- ¡En verdad es increíble! De tan sólo imaginar su primer disco no puedo evitar sentir emoción - miró a la chica - Sé que será todo un éxito porque son extremadamente geniales además de que tu voz es hermosa, Sakura - ella le sonrió.

- ¿Ahora crees que ya estoy a tu nivel? - el pelinegro sonrió ante la pregunta y decidió seguirle el juego.

- Bueno, si te soy sincero creo que aún te falta bastante para tener mi nivel, pero... creo que tiene mucho talento señorita Haruno - Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Wow, no sabes lo mucho que significan tus palabras - dijo continuando con el juego - Tal vez dentro de poco tiempo ya pueda ser competencia para ti - Sai le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Es probable - ambos rieron y luego se quedaron en silencio por un instante - Hablando en serio, creo que es grandioso lo que les está sucediendo, espero que cuando sean más famosos de lo que ya son ahora, no te vayas a olvidar de mí y mínimo me des pases VIP para sus conciertos, ¿No?

- Por supuesto que no te vamos a olvidar Sai, el que inicio este proyecto fuiste tú - el chico sonrió - Así que claro, cuando estemos de gira y visitemos el País del Agua, te aseguro que recibirás tus boletos con pases a camerinos - entonces se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la casa de Kurenai, caminaron por el camino empedrado que cruzaba el pequeño jardín y se quedaron a la mitad. Sakura soltó la mano de Sai y se paró frente a él, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Gracias por acompañarme - el chico sonrió y con una mano le acarició el rostro.

- No tienes que agradecer, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía - Sakura se sonrojó levemente y entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplándose el uno al otro, lentamente Sai comenzó a acortar la pequeña distancia que los separaba mientras alternaba su mirada entre los ojos y los labios de Sakura hasta que comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de ella suavemente, sólo esperaba que ahora el celular de la chica no volviera a sonar. Al ver que Sakura cerraba los ojos, supo que podía continuar y entonces la besó, al principio fue un beso calmado que con el paso de los segundos se fue volviendo cada vez más demandante, los brazos de Sakura rodearon de cuello de Sai mientras el pelinegro dejaba caer la mochila para poder rodear la cintura de la ojiverde.

Cuando rompieron el beso debido a la necesidad de aire, Sai tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Sakura quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando finalmente los abrió vio el rostro del chico a tan sólo unos milímetros del de ella. No podía decir que aquel beso no le había gustado, había sido lindo y tenía que reconocer que Sai aún causaba impacto en sus emociones, sin embargo, también tenía que reconocer que no era comparado con lo que sentía con Sasuke.

- Sakura, yo te amo - dijo el chico haciendo que su aliento chocara con los labios de la ojiverde - Creo que, por todo lo que vivimos juntos, merecemos un final feliz, ¿No te parece? - la chica no respondió - Así que sólo te pido una oportunidad, sólo una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz, sólo durante estas tres semanas, luego, cuando te vayas, puedes considerarte libre, y si cuando nos volvamos a reencontrar, tú decisión es darme una verdadera segunda oportunidad, juro que te haré la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo, pero, por ahora, hay que darle a nuestra historia el final que merece, sólo una oportunidad, ¿Podrías dármela? - Sakura lo miraba sorprendida, pensó que él tenía razón y que si Sasuke estaba luchando por su relación, ella tenía que luchar por recuperar los recuerdos perdidos por un malentendido.

Luego de unos segundos le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Al verla, Sai correspondió el gesto y se acercó nuevamente a ella para besarla otra vez. De lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta fue que, desde hacía varios minutos, cierto chico estaba contemplando la escena a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por lo que veía, ¿Tan rápido Sakura se había olvidado de él? Si hacía tan sólo un par de meses le había confesado que estaba enamorada de él, ¿Acaso había sido mentira? Unas inmensas ganas de ir hacia donde ellos estaban y golpear a Sai se hicieron presentes en el interior del Uchiha, sin embargo, logró controlarse, apretó sus puños con todas las fuerzas que poseía tratando de reprimir la rabia que sentía dentro de él, pero le resultaba casi imposible, deseaba irse de aquel lugar, pero por alguna razón sus piernas no obedecían sus órdenes, no podía dejar de ver a Sakura sonreírle a Sai mientras él la abrazaba, definitivamente quería ir allá y decirle a Sai que se alejara de ella, que no la tocara porque ella era su... porque ella era...

Entonces vio que la puerta de la casa se abría.

- Llegas tarde, Sakura - al oírla, la pareja se separó rápidamente, la ojiverde no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que su tutora los había visto besándose mientras que Sai sólo pudo desviar la mirada - Chicos, ¿No creen que están en un lugar demasiado público como para que se comporten así? ¿Qué dirán los vecinos? - preguntó Kurenai a manera de broma.

- G-gomenasai Kurenai-sensei, es... es que... - comenzó a decir Sakura bastante nerviosa - Es que Sasori-san fue a vernos al gimnasio para preguntarnos sobre la propuesta y luego Sai se ofreció a acompañarme de regreso.

- Mmm, ya veo - entonces les sonrió - Entren, la cena ya casi está lista, te quedas a cenar, ¿Verdad Sai-kun? - el chico asintió levemente - Bueno pues pasen para que me pongas al tanto del contrato Sakura - ambos caminaron hasta la entrada y justo en el momento en que iban a cerrar la puerta se escuchó el rechinido de unos neumáticos, pero cuando Sakura volvió a asomarse no había ningún auto cerca, así que cerró la puerta.

Sasuke consiguió que sus piernas lograran moverse cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse, vio como Sai y Sakura caminaban hacia la casa y entonces decidió volver al auto, lo encendió y aceleró lo más que pudo para poder irse de aquel lugar.

* * *

**Editado.**


	42. Oportunidad

.

.

.

**Scene 42**_**  
**Oportunidad**  
**_

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que se hiciera oficial el contrato entre KHS y la disquera Akatsuki Records, los padres y tutores de los integrantes ya habían recibido las copias del contrato y esa tarde la banda lo firmaría oficialmente. El período final de exámenes había llegado a su fin, ahora sólo quedaba esperar las calificaciones y luego... luego por fin llegaría la graduación.

Era el período de descanso entre las primeras cuatro clases del día y las siguientes, todos se encontraban almorzando en una de las mesas de la cafetería hablando sobre lo que ocurriría aquella tarde.

- Entonces tu padre dijo que enviaría a un abogado para que vigile la firma del contrato.

- Bueno, en realidad dijo: "_Naruto, el departamento encargado de los asuntos jurídicos del ayuntamiento enviará a un GRUPO de abogados para que supervisen la firma del contrato, así que espéralos..._"

- Claro - dijo Gaara - Supongo que a pesar de que ya hayamos revisado el contrato, nunca está de más que haya alguien experto revisando todo, ¿No es cierto? - entonces Sakura se puso de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas Sakura-chan? - preguntó inmediatamente Naruto.

- Olvidé mi celular en mi pupitre y Sai quedó de llamarme para ver a qué hora pasaría por mí luego del ensayo.

- Claro, ahora como ya son novios otra vez ya no quiere compartirte con nosotros, ¿Verdad? - comentó Naruto fingiendo indignación, Sakura sonrió

- Tranquilo Naruto, ¿No me digas que estás celoso? - preguntó Kiba.

- Claro que estoy celoso, como buen hermano mayor, no quiero que nadie se acerque a mi hermanita preferida - todos rieron por el comentario.

- Bueno, en un momento regreso.

Lo cierto era que los amigos de la ojiverde no sabían que pensar, principalmente las chicas, fue bastante extraño que decidiera darse una segunda oportunidad con Sai, pero habían notado que durante esos once días que llevaban de relación, ella lucía tranquila y hasta cierto punto feliz. Tanto Ino como Hinata y Tenten sabían que muy en el fondo Sakura seguía extrañando a Sasuke, pero también sabían que ya nada sucedía entre ellos, ya no habían vuelto a ver al chico, no después de la vez que lo vio Tenten, así que supusieron que por fin había terminado aquella enredada historia.

Sakura caminó a través de la cafetería hasta salir al pasillo que daba a las escaleras, subió hasta el último piso donde se encontraba su salón y cuando giró hacia la derecha para llegar, sintió como alguien la jalaba de un brazo, la recargaba en la pared y le robaba un beso. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando entonces vio que se trataba de Sai.

- ¡Sai, me asustaste! - exclamó rompiendo el beso, el pelinegro sólo sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Sakura correspondió el beso, llevó sus manos hacia la nuca del chico enredando los dedos entre sus negros cabellos mientras sentía como los brazos de Sai rodeaban su cintura y la acercaban más a él, tuvieron que separarse antes de lo acostumbrado, debido a que gracias al susto, Sakura se había quedado prácticamente sin aliento - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería verte - explicó el chico alternando palabras con rápidos besos - Ayer no nos vimos y pensé que tal vez me extrañabas - Sakura sólo intentaba corresponder los fugaces besos mientras sonreía.

- Claro, olvidaba que la sencillez es un rasgo de tu personalidad, ¿No? - el chico dejó de besarla y recargó su frente en la de ella.

- Lo cierto es que yo te extrañaba - le dio otro beso rápido.

- Te entiendo, pero no deberías de estar aquí, ya no eres más un estudiante y si te llega a ver algún profesor tendrás problemas - Sai volvió a besarla, le encantaba que se preocupara por él.

- No me importa, el castigo habrá valido la pena - dijo mientras la abrazaba y recargaba su mentón en el hombro de la ojiverde. Sakura sonrió - ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer luego de tu descanso?

- Eh... no, tengo período de estudio, luego clase de ética con Iruka-sensei y finalmente dos horas de deportes con Anko-sensei, ¿Por qué? - Sai se separó un poco para poder quedar nuevamente frente a ella.

- Eso es bueno, porque vine a proponerte que te fugues conmigo, ¿Qué dices? - Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

- Estás loco - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Sai se apoderara de sus labios nuevamente.

- Vamos, fúgate conmigo - dijo volviendo a intercalar un fugaz beso con cada frase - Yo sé que quieres hacerlo, vamos.

- Pero Sai, hoy firmamos el contrato con la disquera.

- No importa, prometo traerte de vuelta después de clases - dijo finalizando con un beso más extenso, luego de un rato se separaron levemente y Sai aprovechó para morder ligeramente el labio inferior de Sakura.

- Odio que hagas eso - dijo la ojiverde - Hace que mi fuerza de voluntad se desvanezca.

- ¿Eso es un si? - preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa, Sakura desvió la mirada hacia un lado y luego asintió.

- De acuerdo, iré a guardar mis libros, espérame en la entrada del estacionamiento para profesores, te veré allá en diez minutos - el chico asintió y volvió a besarla, Sakura tuvo que empujarlo levemente para que la dejara ir antes de que algún profesor, o peor aún, el director lo llegaran a descubrir dentro de la escuela. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su salón de clases para arreglar sus cosas, el período de descanso estaba a punto de terminar y si no se daba prisa, la descubrirían. Terminó de guardar sus libros, guardó su celular en el bolsillo de la falda y su reproductor de mp4 en uno de los bolsillos del saco, caminó hacia la entrada y decidió escribirle una nota a Hinata para que supiera donde estaba pero cuando lo hacía, la ojiperla llegó al salón acompañada de Ino.

- Sakura, ¿Qué haces?

- Ah... Hinata, qué bueno que estás aquí, quería pedirte un favor, ¿Podrías entregarle a Iruka-sensei mi ensayo y guardar mi mochila hasta después de clases?

- Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó asustada.

- No, no es nada - entonces se acercó a sus amigas que estaban en la puerta del salón - Sai vino por mí y me voy a ir con él.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamaron las dos al unísono.

- ¿Cómo que te vas a fugar con Sai, Sakura? - preguntó Ino - ¿Acaso te volviste loca?

- Tal vez, no se preocupen, regresaré para firmar el contrato, lo prometo.

- P-pero Sakura, ¿Qué le diremos a Kurenai-sensei si pregunta por ti?

- No lo sé, inventen algo, que estoy en la biblioteca o en la enfermería, bueno, nos vemos, si algo llega a suceder llámenme al celular, adiós - dijo mientras dejaba a sus amigas totalmente sorprendidas en medio del corredor. Luego sonó el timbre anunciando el fin del descanso mientras.

Ino y Hinata seguían con la mirada a la ojiverde.

Sakura logró eludir al guardia que vigilaba el estacionamiento de los profesores, abrió la puerta de salida y vio a Sai del otro lado de la calle recargado en la pared, se acercó a él, lo besó y luego ambos subieron a la motocicleta del chico para después alejarse del instituto lo más rápido que pudieron.

- ¡¿Qué? - gritó Naruto al oír a sus amigas - ¡¿Cómo que Sai secuestró a Sakura-chan?

- Nosotras no dijimos eso - respondió Ino - Dijimos que Sakura se fugó con Sai.

- No puedo creerlo - dijo Gaara casi susurrando - No se habían escapado desde que nosotros estábamos en secundaria - suspiró - Y, ¿No les dijo nada más?

- Nos dijo que estaría de regreso después de clases - respondió Hinata - Aunque no nos dijo la hora exacta en que regresaría.

Mientras tanto, Sai y Sakura iban recorriendo las calles del centro de Konoha, la ojiverde no sabía a dónde se dirigían, tan sólo se dejó llevar por Sai mientras escuchaba música. Luego de algunos minutos, se detuvieron en una de las entradas del parque central, pero en lugar de entrar ahí, caminaron por el otro lado de la avenida hasta llegar, luego de algunas cuadras, al centro financiero de la ciudad _(NA: algo así como el WTC de NY)_, eso le extrañó más a Sakura, ¿A dónde se dirigían? Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la Konoha Central Tower, entraron, caminaron a lo largo de la recepción hasta llegar a uno de los ascensores, entraron y Sai oprimió el botón del último piso, el número 108.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - preguntó Sakura mientras estaban dentro del ascensor.

- Es una sorpresa - respondió tranquilamente.

- Pero Sai, ¿Podemos entrar aquí y llegar hasta arriba? Por lo que sé, sólo los primeros pisos son de acceso público, ¿No tendremos problemas?

- Tranquila, no pasa nada, la oficina central de la compañía de mi padre se encuentra en el último piso así que podemos subir sin problemas - finalmente llegaron a su destino, las puertas se abrieron, Sai tomó de la mano a Sakura y salieron del ascensor. El lugar era enorme, todo el piso pertenecía a la compañía constructora del padre de Sai, una de las más importantes del mundo. No tenía paredes, sólo enormes ventanales que iban desde el piso hasta el techo y dejaban ver prácticamente toda la ciudad, había una sala de espera elegantemente decorada siendo el negro, el color más presente, al fondo un par de puertas enormes hechas de roble y cerca de ellas, el escritorio de la que parecía ser la secretaria personal del padre de Sai.

- Espera aquí - dijo el chico mientras la dejaba sentada en un sillón y él caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la mujer atendiendo el teléfono.

- Hice lo que usted me pidió Sai-sama - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra, ¿Entonces no tendremos inconvenientes?

- Por supuesto que no - luego hizo una pausa - Perdone mi indiscreción, pero... ¿Se trata de ella? - el pelinegro asintió - Es muy hermosa, me alegro por usted.

- Gracias - entonces fijó su mirada en la pañoleta color azul marino que tenía la mujer atada al cuello - ¿Podrías prestármela? - preguntó señalando la prenda - Quiero que sea una sorpresa - la mujer se sorprendió, luego asintió con la cabeza y se quitó la pañoleta. Sai la tomó, le agradeció y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sakura para cubrirle los ojos - Es una sorpresa - le susurró al oído para luego comenzar a guiarla hasta una puerta tras la cual había unas escaleras - Tendremos que subir - cuando finalmente llegaron hasta arriba, Sai abrió otra puerta y entonces Sakura pudo sentir una corriente de aire golpear su rostro.

- Hace frío - dijo con una sonrisa. Sai le descubrió los ojos y entonces pudo ver la sorpresa que había preparado el chico, estaban en el techo del edificio, lo más alto que podían estar sobre la ciudad, era el helipuerto de la torre, y justo en medio del lugar, había una manta y sobre ella habían varios platos con comida, principalmente fruta y pasteles.

- Quería llevarte fuera de la ciudad para un verdadero día de campo, pero como me dijiste que tenías que regresar tuve que improvisar, ¿Te gusta? - Sakura se giró para mirarlo y luego asintió con una sonrisa.

- Mucho, gracias - Sai la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta donde estaba todo, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer - ¿Y estás seguro que no aterrizará ningún helicóptero? - preguntó ocasionando una sonrisa en Sai.

- Claro que no, creo - Sakura dio un respingo por esa duda, Sai volvió a sonreír - Es broma, el único helicóptero que tiene la autorización de aterrizar aquí es el de mi padre y por ahora él esta en el País de la Hierba, así que no hay problema - Sakura se sintió aliviada al oírlo. Ambos siguieron comiendo un poco de todo lo que había mandado Sai que prepararan. Luego de un par de horas, Sakura estaba parada lo más cerca posible de la orilla del techo, dado que era un helipuerto, no tenía protecciones sólo un simple barandal alrededor de tal vez un metro de altura.

- Es hermoso - susurró Sakura al contemplar la maravillosa vista que se alzaba a su alrededor. Sai se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

- Me alegra que te guste, sé que hace frío, pero no se me ocurrió nada más - Sakura se giró levemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Además si no estuviera haciendo tanto frío no tendría pretexto para abrazarte - Sakura sonrió por el comentario.

- Está bien, no necesitas pretextos para hacerlo - dijo con una sonrisa, luego rompió el contacto - Yo quiero pastel de chocolate - al oírla, Sai la siguió para volver a sentarse sobre la manta y compartir la rebanada de pastel de chocolate que había. El último trozo, Sakura lo tomó con el tenedor y parecía que se lo daría a Sai, pero cuando el pelinegro abrió la boca, Sakura se puso de pie y comenzó a correr mientras lo comía. El chico la persiguió intentado quitarle ese pequeño trozo de pastel, estando a punto de hacerlo en un par de ocasiones, haciendo que la chica se manchara levemente el rostro de chocolate, pero cuando la pudo atrapar entre su cuerpo y la puerta, Sakura ya se había comido el pastel - Se acabó - dijo con una sonrisa, Sai se acercó a su rostro y con la lengua le quitó una pequeña mancha de chocolate que tenía cerca de la barbilla, luego subió un poco más hasta otra que tenía en la comisura de la boca. Se alejó un poco y entonces pudo ver un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Sakura.

- Creo que aún tienes un poco justo aquí - dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a los labios de la ojiverde para besarla.

Luego de algunos minutos, ambos volvieron a sentarse, guardaron todo en la cesta que había cerca y después se acostaron sobre la manta. Los dos miraban hacia el cielo, eran mediados de enero, así que estaba parcialmente nublado apenas dejando pasar levemente los rayos del sol.

- Es impresionante - dijo Sakura sin quitar la vista del cielo, luego estiró su mano hacia arriba - Es como si estuviéramos en un punto intermedio entre la tierra y el cielo, ¿No crees? - preguntó mirando a Sai que hacía lo mismo. El chico sonrió y asintió levemente.

- Estar contigo es como estar en el cielo - Sakura se sonrojó por el comentario. Sai se apoyó sobre su costado izquierdo, luego se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla, Sakura correspondió el beso y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Sai, conforme el beso fue aumentando de intensidad, Sai se acomodó sobre Sakura teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella mientras la chica rodeaba con los brazos su cuello.

Por las calles del centro de Konoha, Karin iba en su auto con su amiga y asistente personal Konan que iba conduciendo.

- Esto es complicado Karin - decía la chica - Hemos tenido que movernos por completo para acá, ¿Qué sucederá cuando comiences a grabar la nueva temporada de la serie?

- Aún faltan seis meses para eso, además, ya hablé con el productor y dijo que no habría problema, y en todo caso, si tengo que volver al País de la Cascada para seguir grabando, no habrá ningún inconveniente - entonces miró hacia la ventana y el silencio se apoderó del lugar sólo dejando escuchar la canción del radio.  
_  
[She's so beautiful, she is super nice / Everybody say "she's special" / She is wonderful, unbelievable / I guess she is perfect / Stop saying "she's just a friend, just a friend" / Keep hearing her name again, name again... / __I really have to say "she's always in my way" / I can't believe how much you love her / How can make you see?, it's either her or me / I will never be like...]  
_

_**[M2M/ The big room/ Jennifer]**_

Karin le prestó atención a la letra de aquella canción y no pudo evitar molestarse por lo que decía, apagó la radio antes de que dijera el nombre de "_Sakura_", últimamente su suerte había sido tan extraña que no dudaba que hasta en la radio mencionaran aquel nombre, incluso su novio la había llamado de aquella manera. Sus dudas iban en aumento día con día, Sasuke ya no era el mismo y eso era más que obvio, sin embargo, aún guardaba la esperanza de que todo cambiaría tarde o temprano.

Un par de horas después, Sai y Sakura iban llegando al gimnasio del instituto donde los esperaban sus amigos y Sasori para por fin firmar el contrato con la disquera. El primero que se les acercó fue Naruto.

- ¡Sai! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a secuestrar a Sakura-chan?

- ¡Ya te dijimos que no la secuestró! - gritó Ino mientras la pareja seguía su camino hacia ellos sin hacerle caso al rubio.

- Tranquilo Naruto, yo no la secuestré, sólo... la incité a que se fuera conmigo - respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya ya era hora! - exclamó Gaara - Creí que no llegarían, no puedo creer que se hayan fugado, no lo hacían desde el festival cultural de la secundaria en el que la secuestraste - dijo dirigiéndose al pelinegro que sólo sonrió. Entonces se acercó Sasori.

- Bueno, ya que todos están aquí, este es el contrato, pueden revisarlo nuevamente - el grupo de abogados que había enviado el padre de Naruto dio una hojeada al documento y luego los integrantes de la banda lo firmaron. Los términos del contrato eran sencillos siendo una de sus cláusulas la más importante: "_KHS estudiaría un curso intensivo especializado en cada uno de sus instrumentos en UAEM durante seis meses y luego entrarían al estudio de grabación_" - eso indicaba que la banda dejaría Konoha por tiempo indefinido inmediatamente después de su graduación.

Un par de minutos después, Sasori y los abogados dejaron el gimnasio, la banda se dispuso a ensayar, pero cuando iban a comenzar, el celular de Sai sonó, era su padre, así que también tuvo que retirarse. En cuanto se fue, Hinata, Ino y Tenten comenzaron a interrogar a Sakura sobre lo ocurrido, la chica les contó a dónde habían ido y la sorpresa que Sai le había preparado, ninguna de sus amigas pudo salir del asombro. Sakura sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, Sai era de esa clase de chicos que siempre tenían ese tipo de detalles sin ninguna razón, que tenían muy claro lo que sentían y que por lo mismo nunca la lastimaría, al menos no intencionalmente... él era de la clase de chico que nunca dudaría.

* * *

"SASUKE UCHIHA soplo velitas el 23 de julio!" ^^

**Editado.**


	43. El primer gran concierto

.

.

.

**Scene 43**_**  
**El primer gran concierto**  
**_

Los días seguían su curso, Sakura y Sai parecían ir bien aunque a veces el recuerdo de Sasuke se hacía presente. La verdad era, aunque quisiera no verlo nunca más, Sakura sabía que había algo que muy a su pesar los unía: Mikoto. El lazo que se había formado entre ellas era demasiado fuerte, así que antes de irse, tenía que pasar al menos un último día con ella, aunque eso significara estar con Sasuke.

El ajetreado domingo había llegado a su fin dejando exhaustos a Sasuke y Sakura. Habían decidido pasar aquel día junto a Mikoto, así que desde muy temprano estuvieron los tres juntos, habían ido a almorzar fuera de la ciudad y luego fueron al parque de diversiones para pasar el resto del día, Mikoto estaba sumamente divertida y no se percató de la constante tensión que había entre su hermano y la pelirosa.

En todo el día prácticamente no se habían dirigido la palabra, creando a veces silencios eternos extremadamente incómodos. Al anochecer, esta vez se dirigieron hacia el apartamento del Uchiha dado que Sakura ya no era dueña del suyo. Al llegar, la rutina fue prácticamente la misma que en ocasiones anteriores, la ojiverde preparó la cena y media hora después, los tres se sentaron a comer, luego vieron televisión hasta que Mikoto, y no ellos, se quedó dormida. Sasuke la acostó en su cama y entonces Sakura decidió que ya era hora de retirarse.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? - preguntó Sasuke recibiendo una negación como repuesta.

- Ya pedí un taxi, estará aquí en unos minutos.

- ¿Quieres un café mientras esperas? - volvió a preguntar Sasuke. Se sentía extraño, no sabía por qué razón lo hacía, pero no quería que se fuera. Se sorprendió al ver a la ojiverde asentir. El chico volvió a la cocina para prepararlo y luego de unos minutos, ambos estaban nuevamente sentados en la mesa con su respectiva taza de café. De nuevo un silencio sepulcral llenó el lugar hasta que fue Sasuke quien esta vez lo rompió - He oído que te graduarás este viernes - Sakura asintió - ¿Puedo preguntar a qué universidad irás? ¿Asistirás al conservatorio o tal vez irás a la Universidad Central?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? - preguntó Sakura tajantemente - No tendría por qué importarte - no recibió respuesta. Entonces decidió ponerse de pie - Es mejor que me vaya.

- Espera - Sakura se quedó parada a la mitad del camino hacia la puerta al oírlo.

- No, no asistiré ni al Conservatorio del País del Fuego ni tampoco iré a la Universidad central - respondió con desgano - Eso responde tu duda.

- Entonces, ¿Planeas irte? - Sakura asintió.

- Nada me detiene aquí, tengo otros planes y Konoha ya no entra en ellos - en ese momento Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él.

- ¡¿Entonces te irás sólo así? ¡¿Qué planes pueden ser cómo para que no puedas realizarlos aquí? - exclamó, no podía creer que Sakura le dijera eso así como así.

- ¡Suéltame! - dijo liberándose de su agarre - ¡Los planes que yo tenga no tienen por qué importarte! Pero si quieres que alce más tu ego, ¡Si, puedes considerar que uno de los motivos por los que me voy eres tú! ¡¿Era lo que querías escuchar no! - exclamó sarcástica. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon unos sollozos cerca de ellos.

- No... no... no te... vayas - Mikoto estaba recargada en una de las columnas llorando, se había despertado al oír la discusión. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, la niña había hablado, luego de tres años había hablado o más bien suplicado.

- Miko-chan - susurró Sakura de la impresión. Rápidamente la pelinegra corrió hacia donde se encontraban, Sakura se agachó y la niña la abrazó llorando.

- No te... vayas... por favor - las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la chica, Mikoto se aferraba a ella rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños brazos. Sasuke se agachó también y jaló levemente a la niña para abrazarla con fuerza

- Yo sabía que tarde o temprano lo harías, siempre creí en ti - decía con la voz quebrada.

Entonces la niña se separó levemente de él.

- Nii-san... dile que... no se vaya, onegai, dile que... tú también quieres... que se quede con nosotros - Sakura miró a Sasuke que no sabía que responder.

- Miko-chan por favor, tranquilízate, por favor... ya no llores - repetía la pelirosa mientras la abrazaba acariciándole su negro cabello buscando que se calmara, pero nada parecía conseguirlo.

- Por favor... no te vayas, por favor...

- Mikoto, escúchame - dijo Sasuke girándola hacia él - Mikoto - la niña volteó a verlo entre las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos - Escucha Mikoto, hay veces que los caminos de las personas se separan, Sakura ahora tiene que seguir su vida, ella estudiará para ser alguien muy exitosa y nosotros que la queremos debemos apoyarla - Sakura dio un respingo al oírlo - Tienes que entender que a pesar de que ya no la veas en un tiempo, te puedo asegurar que ella pensará en ti todos los días al igual que tú, ¿Entiendes? - la niña no respondió, sólo se arrojó a sus brazos y siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

- Es que ella se irá, me dejará sola como Itachi-niisan, como mamá y papá, como tú - Sasuke sintió que el corazón se le desgarraba al oír aquellas palabras, todo ese tiempo ella se había sentido sola, esa había sido la razón por la que había dejado de hablar.

Por primera vez lo comprendió.

¿Para qué hacerlo si nadie la escuchaba?

No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas furtivas corrieran por sus mejillas, él se encerró en su propio dolor y dejó de ver el que ella sentía, no la ayudó nunca, sólo dejó que se sintiera aun más sola día tras día.

Mikoto siguió llorando por casi una hora hasta que el sueño la venció, Sasuke la acostó en la cama y Sakura le besó la frente mientras la arropaba para luego caminar hacia la puerta otra vez, Sasuke se ofreció para llevarla, pero de nuevo recibió una negación por respuesta. Sakura dejó el apartamento, dejando al Uchiha realmente sorprendido, el hecho de que ella se fuera, había sido lo suficientemente importante como para que su hermanita recobrara el habla luego de más de tres años. La realidad era que él tampoco se había imaginado nunca que llegaría el día en que tal vez ya no la volviera a ver.

Los siguientes cuatro días se fueron en tan sólo un segundo, el día del primer concierto oficial de KHS por fin llegó, la banda estaba sumamente ansiosa. Todo estaba planeado, muy temprano, casi de madrugada, el equipo de la disquera comenzó a trabajar dentro del gimnasio preparando todo para el concierto, apenas el día anterior se había anunciado en el blog de la banda la primera presentación en vivo, según Sasori, dado que se anunciaba tan repentinamente era probable que muy pocos asistieran, lo que era el plan, además, Shikamaru, Lee y Tenten ayudarían a distribuir el rumor sólo entre sus compañeros.

Las horas transcurrían lentamente, Sakura y los demás nunca creyeron que aquel día llegaría y mucho menos que sería tan lento. Tres horas antes de que terminaran las clases, cuando prácticamente ya no hacían nada, Sasori fue por ellos y los llevó a casa de Naruto para que ensayaran un poco mientras el personal de la disquera terminaba de preparar el gimnasio, luego podrían ir ahí para ensayar un poco más.

Mientras tanto, en la Universidad Central, Sasuke se encontraba en una mesa de la cafetería principal estudiando junto a Neji y Temari hasta que la rubia se puso de pie.

- Tengo que ir con mi hermano Kankuro para ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo de esta noche.

- Entonces paso a buscarte a eso de las siete para el concierto, ¿De acuerdo? - le preguntó el castaño y la chica asintió - Ok, nos vemos luego.

- ¿La llevarás a un concierto? - cuestionó Sasuke una vez que la chica se había alejado. Neji dio un respingo, lo había olvidado por completo, se giró hacia él y asintió levemente - ¿De quién? - Neji sabía que no podía engañarlo.

- La banda de Sakura-chan dará un concierto en el gimnasio del instituto esta noche, mi hermana me lo dijo hace unos días y Temari irá porque su hermano es el bajista - Sasuke no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, aunque enseguida volvió a recobrar su pose, como siempre, cuando se trataba de la banda, él era el último en enterarse. Entonces Neji se puso de pie y se despidió de él no sin antes preguntarle si iría, a lo que el pelinegro sólo negó con la cabeza.

¿Por qué iría si Sakura no quería verlo?

Horas más tarde, la banda se dirigía hacia el gimnasio en una de las camionetas de la disquera, aún faltaban casi cuatro horas para el concierto así que tenían casi tres para ensayar en el gimnasio. Estaban a unas cuantas cuadras del instituto, cuando el conductor detuvo el vehículo.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó inmediatamente Sasori.

- Lo lamento señor, pero no hay paso.

- ¿Cómo que no hay paso? - Sasori bajó del vehículo y no pudo creer lo que veía. Las calles que rodeaban el instituto se encontraban abarrotadas, cientos si no es que miles de personas ya se encontraban congregadas en el lugar a la espera de que la banda llegara.

Sasori sacó su teléfono celular y realizó varias llamadas mientras los chicos lo veían extrañados - Lo lamento chicos, pero tendremos que caminar a partir de aquí - .todos bajaron del vehículo y entraron por el estacionamiento de profesores, como nadie sabía que ellos eran KHS resultó bastante sencillo.

Ensayaron durante casi dos horas más, el principal objetivo era la prueba del sonido, y luego decidieron tratar de relajarse, lo cual era casi imposible. Sasori seguía supervisando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

El reloj marcaba las 6:15 cuando los medio de comunicación tuvieron acceso al gimnasio, las cámaras de televisión y los fotógrafos comenzaron a colocarse en lugares estratégicos, y casi una hora después, las puertas del instituto y las del gimnasio se abrieron a la multitud que había estado esperando desde hacía varias horas.

Cuando comenzó a escuchar el sonido del público, Naruto no aguantó la curiosidad y decidió echar un vistazo entre el telón que había sido instalado aquella mañana, pudo divisar a su novia, al resto de sus amigos y profesores, a Neji y Temari, además de su madre entre el mar de gente frente a él.

- ¡Es increíble! ¡Está lleno! Realmente empiezo a sentirme nervioso.

- Tranquilo Naruto, ¿Dónde quedó tu alma de músico?

- No lo sé Gaara, creo que se quedó entre la multitud que está esperando allá afuera.

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo Ino - La verdad empiezo a sentir que estoy olvidando cómo tocar.

- Tranquilos chicos - interrumpió Sakura - Haremos lo que sabemos hacer, tocar y divertirnos, ¿De acuerdo? - todos asintieron. Entonces apareció Sasori.

- KHS, ¿están listos? - la banda asintió levemente - Demuéstreles lo que saben, ¡Mucha suerte! - todos se reunieron en un abrazo grupal y luego lanzaron un grito para darse ánimos.

Las luces del gimnasio se apagaron de repente ocasionando un grito entre el público, sabían que era el inicio del tan ansiado lanzamiento. Se escuchó el sonido de las baquetas marcando el compás y luego la guitarra eléctrica mientras las luces comenzaban a iluminar el escenario, la canción elegida para comenzar había sido "_Who's gonna stop it?_".

Sakura estaba parada frente al pedestal que sostenía el micrófono y pudo notar las caras de sorpresa de los asistentes al darse cuenta de que ellos eran KHS, dudó por un segundo, pero en seguida reaccionó y comenzó a cantar.

Al principio había un silencio de sorpresa entre el público hasta que una chica, compañera de clase de Naruto y Sakura gritó: "_Así se hace chicos, ¡Son geniales!_", luego de ese grito, el público estalló entre aplausos y más gritos. Eso aumentó la confianza entre los integrantes de la banda, que no salían de su asombro, estaban tocando para más de quinientas personas que coreaban su canción con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego de esa canción siguieron: "_Stars shining out_", "_Cloudy world_" y "_Color of your spoon_" pues eran las canciones que estaban en el blog, luego siguió "_Into the stars_" canción no conocida de la banda, pero que igual encantó al público siguiendo uno de los mejores momentos de la noche, cuando Sakura cantó acompañada de Naruto.

_**Naruto:**_

_You don't fall on your face now_

_I'm gonna get out of routine_

_Say, I'm not gonna be on a leash_

_Everybody says, say I want to be_

_You don't fall on your face  
_

_I'm gonna get out of routine  
_

_Say, I'm not gonna be on a leash  
_

_Not gonna be a leash  
_

_**Sakura:  
**_

_Spend our days in a dream  
_

_Getting along together  
_

_We won't need rules  
_

_Our minds will take us where we wanna go  
_

_Find a new way to survive  
_

_Create a passage  
_

_For a world illuminant  
_

_Transforming our history  
_

_Find a new way to survive  
_

_Create a passage  
_

_For a world illuminant  
_

_You don't fall on your face now  
_

_I'm gonna get out of routine  
_

_Say, I'm not gonna be on a leash  
_

_Everybody says, say I want to be  
_

_You don't fall on your face  
_

_I'm gonna get out of routine  
_

_Say, I'm not gonna be on a leash  
_

_Not gonna be on a leash  
_

_**Sakura and Naruto:  
**_

_You, don't fall on your face  
_

_I'm going to get out of routine  
_

_Say, I am not going to be on a leash  
_

_Everybody says, say I want to be  
_

_You, don't fall on your face  
_

_I'm going to get out of routine  
_

_Say, I am not going to be on a leash  
_

_Not gonna be on a leash..._

_**[Olivia feat. Jeff Lufkin / Comatose bunny butcher / 026unconscious333]**_

Con cada canción, el ambiente iba aumentando de intensidad, definitivamente la banda tenía un talento innato para animar al público, el pánico que sintieron al inicio del concierto se fue desvaneciendo hasta que sólo quedó la adrenalina inundando cada rincón de sus cuerpos.

Siguieron las canciones: "_Rain_", "_Shadow of love_" que serenó un poco al público y "_Rock you_" que dio paso a otro gran momento, cuando ante la sorpresa de todos, Sakura abandonó el escenario y Gaara se colocó frente al micrófono para cantar.

_Lying beside you in a dream  
_

_and I guess I'm okay  
_

_whatever that means  
_

_toss and turn endlessly  
_

_and I just can't wait till I fall asleep  
_

_then I'll have you right  
_

_where I always wanted you to be  
_

_here with me...  
_

_And it's the same song, I wanna feel something  
_

_when I'm tangled inside of your arms  
_

_and I will take any high now just to get me through  
_

_it's the next best thing to you...  
_

De nuevo el asombro de los asistentes se tradujo en un ligero silencio que se rompió antes del primer coro, se trataba de una balada muy al estilo de la banda en sus inicios. Fue entonces que Sakura vio a Sasuke abrirse paso entre el público, no podía salir de su asombro al verlo ahí.

El pelinegro había reaccionado en el último minuto y decidió ir al concierto, aunque jamás pensó que le resultaría tan difícil entrar al gimnasio, cuando llegó, tuvo que dejar su auto a varias cuadras del instituto pues todas las calles seguían llenas, luego no pudo entrar a la escuela por la puerta principal porque el patio se hallaba aun más lleno, aunque como había estudiado ahí, logró encontrar la manera de entrar y después, tuvo que irse abriendo paso entre todos los asistentes hasta que logró entrar al gimnasio siguiendo su recorrido para poder acercarse al escenario.

_Dying to find what this means  
_

_but I just can't face reality  
_

_I think I'm leaving this scene  
_

_oh I hate this place but I just can't leave  
_

_and into the night  
_

_will I ever fall asleep?  
_

_I'm in too deep...  
_

_And it's the same song, I wanna feel something  
_

_when I'm tangled inside of your arms  
_

_and I will take any high now just to get me through  
_

_it's the next best thing to you...  
_

_Now I'm wasting my time having you on my mind  
_

_and I'll take any high just to feel alive  
_

_like I did with you  
_

_And it's the same song, I wanna feel something  
_

_when I'm tangled inside of your arms  
_

_and I will take any high now just to get me through  
_

_it's the next best thing to you..._

_**[Endeverafter / Kiss or kill / Next best thing]**_

La canción terminó con una gran ovación que por poco tira el gimnasio. Después siguieron las otras dos canciones que el público conocía: _"Starless night" _y la más esperada de la noche, "_Wish_" que fue coreada por todos los presentes dentro y fuera del gimnasio.

_Mabataki ga kaze wo yobu hohoemi ga  
_

_Zawameki oke shizaru  
_

_Anata no me ni sumu tenshi ga sasayaku  
_

_Subete ga ima hajimaru to...  
_

_Can you feel it now?  
_

_Can you feel it now?  
_

_Nami ni nomi komareta you ni  
_

_Pulling on my heart  
_

_Pulling on my heart  
_

_Iki wo tome te wo no bashite  
_

_Baby, kono sekai wa  
_

_Kinou to wa chigau  
_

_Anata ga koto shika mienai  
_

_Baby, my wish on a wing  
_

_Kono sora wo saite  
_

_Afuereru hitotsu no kotoba de  
_

Esa canción Sasuke la reconoció de inmediato, a pesar de que la había escuchado en inglés, seguía siendo igual de intensa. Esa era la primera canción que había escuchado cantar a Sakura en vivo, realmente era talentosa. No pudo creer que no lo había visto, él había recibido aquel e-mail y no lo había abierto nunca, pensó que era lo mismo que en las otras cadenas de correos que le enviaban una y otra vez.

Entonces por primera vez, sintió la mirada de Sakura puesta en él, no era muy difícil de reconocer, entre aquel mar de gente, él era el único que sólo estaba ahí parado sin brincar ni gritar, sólo... sólo la miraba.

_Kagayaki wo tadoru shisen mayouwazu  
_

_Anata he hashiru no ni  
_

_Tachi sukumu kokoro tameiki wo tsuku  
_

_Maru de nagai tabi no you de  
_

_Can you feel it now?  
_

_Can you feel it now?  
_

_Toki wa mujou ni nagareteku  
_

_Pulling on my heart  
_

_Pulling on my heart  
_

_Kono omoi toki hanashite  
_

_Baby, mou mirai mo  
_

_Yakusoku mou iranai  
_

_Anata ga soko ni iru dake de  
_

_Baby, my wish on a wing  
_

_Kono koe wo tobase  
_

_Furueru hoshi wo tsukinukete  
_

_Do you feel me?  
_

_Do you feel me now?  
_

_Do you feel me?  
_

_Baby, kono sekai wa  
_

_Kinou to wa chigau  
_

_Anata ga koto shika mienai  
_

_Baby, my wish on a wing  
_

_Kono sora wo saite  
_

_Afuereru hitotsu no kotoba de  
_

_Baby, mou mirai mo  
_

_Yakusoku mou iranai  
_

_Anata ga soko ni iru dake de  
_

_Baby, my wish on a wing  
_

_Kono koe wo tobase  
_

_Furueru hoshi wo tsukinukete..._

_**[Olivia Lufkin / Wish~Starless nightj / Wish]**_

Luego de esa canción, comenzó a escucharse una pieza exclusivamente instrumental que era con la que siempre "calentaban" antes de ensayar y que la banda llamaba "_Oda singular_", Sasori la consiguió luego de revisar todas las pistas con Shikamaru. Esos tres minutos la banda los aprovechó para descansar, llevaban más de una hora tocando y ya estaban cansados, pero a la vez seguían sumamente animados. Sasori les dijo que tocarían dos canciones más y se daría por terminado el concierto.

- Sakura-chan, ¿Crees que podrás cantar la canción? - la ojiverde asintió.

- Por fin logré entender la letra, así que no te preocupes Naruto.

Su "descanso" llegó a su fin y todos volvieron al escenario siendo recibidos por un extremadamente efusivo público, tocaron "_Recorded butterflies_" siendo la última de las siete canciones que se conocían de la banda. Entonces, Sakura tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Muchas gracias! En verdad no esperábamos este recibimiento, gracias por estar aquí con nosotros en nuestra primera presentación en vivo - el público estalló en aplausos de nuevo - Lamentablemente esta es nuestra última canción por esta noche, esto es _"A little pain" _- a pesar de que era una nueva canción, fue recibida con entusiasmo.

Sakura colocó el micrófono en el pedestal en medio del escenario y se paró detrás de él - _[Esta será la última canción que cantaré para ti] _- pensó mirando fijamente a Sasuke, que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, mientras escuchaba la música para comenzar a cantar.

_Travel to the moon  
_

_Kimi wa nemuri, yume wo toku  
_

_Dare mo inai  
_

_Hoshi no hikari ayatsuri nagara  
_

_Tsuyoku naru tame  
_

_Wasureta egao  
_

_Kitto futari nara, torimodosu  
_

_Kizuite  
_

_I'm here waiting for you  
_

_Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo  
_

_I'm here waiting for you  
_

_Sakebi tsuzukete  
_

_Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru  
_

_Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni  
_

_No need to cry  
_

Sasuke podía sentir sobre él la mirada de Sakura mientras cantaba, sabía que esa canción era para él, y por lo que sentía, parecía ser la despedida. Podía sentir la melancolía en la voz de Sakura que sólo le quitaba la mirada de encima por algunos instantes mientras recorría al público, pero en seguida volvía a centrarla en él.

_Travel in silence,  
_

_Te wo nobaseba, fureru no ni  
_

_Kimi wa tooi  
_

_Sore wa omoide no naka no koto  
_

_Koe ga kikoeru,  
_

_Me wo tojireba  
_

_Chiisa na itami sae itoshikute  
_

_Mitsumete  
_

_I'm here waiting for you  
_

_Kaze ni fukare hitori mayotte mo  
_

_I'm here waiting for you  
_

_Sora wo miagete  
_

_Zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru  
_

_Ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made  
_

_No need to cry  
_

_Feel something Wide open ears  
_

_Feel nothing Disarm the dream tickler  
_

_Listen closely In the constant moment  
_

_Listen closely  
_

_You will find me Let the blood flow  
_

_Where it's quiet Through all the spaces  
_

_Listen closely Of the universe  
_

_Listen closely  
_

_Kizuite  
_

_I'm here waiting for you  
_

_Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo  
_

_I'm here waiting for you  
_

_Sakebi tsuzukete  
_

_Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru  
_

_Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni  
_

_No need to cry...  
_

_(Listen closely, listen closely...)_

_**[Olivia Lufkin / The cloudy dreamer / A little pain]**_

- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, NOSOTROS SOMOS: KONOHA HIDDEN SOUND! - gritó Sakura al término de la canción.

El público estalló entre gritos y aplausos mientras, de nuevo volvía a escucharse "_Oda singular_". Naruto, Ino, Kiba y Gaara se acercaron a Sakura, luego caminaron hasta el filo del escenario para hacer una pequeña reverencia a manera de agradecimiento y finalmente dejaron el escenario por uno de los extremos mientras aún escuchaban a la multitud gritando sus iniciales.

Antes de salir, Sakura dirigió su mirada una última vez hacía donde había estado Sasuke, sin embargo, el chico se había ido. El concierto había sido más que un éxito, ninguno podía creer lo que había pasado, era como si hubieran estado sumergidos en un sueño gracias a la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, no podían sentarse, estaban sumamente emocionados.

Poco más de una hora después, cuando el instituto se hallaba casi vacío en su totalidad, Sasori apareció frente a ellos para felicitarlos y para informarles que darían una pequeña conferencia en el auditorio al otro lado del instituto, para poder hacer su presentación oficial ante los medios de comunicación.

* * *

**Editado.**


	44. La Graduacion Una nueva vida

.

.

.

**Scene 44**_**  
**La graduación... una nueva vida_

Los primeros rayos del sol atravesaban por la ventana de la habitación y comenzaban a iluminar el rostro de Sakura. La radio del despertador tenía varios minutos sonando, dejando escuchar una canción a la mitad:

_"...color of your spoon / osore wa shinai nani mo kowaku wa nai yo / color of your spoon / kono you ni wa nai naihou ga ii hito nante / hashagi mawaru kodomo no you ni / sono hitomi ga kagayaki dasu you ni / yume ga afure dasu you ni kansha shitai subete kokoro kara / color of your spoon... /Taiyou, tsuki, chikyuu, inochi / kazoku, koibito, tomodachi / ikari, hohoemi, shinrai, chansu / kiseki, unmei, kanjiru... ima"_

_**[Olivia Lufkin / Synchronicity / Color of your spoon]**_

_"Lo que acaban de escuchar fue la versión en vivo de **"Color of your spoon"** de la banda KHS, es la grabación de lo ocurrido ayer en el gimnasio del Instituto Nacional del País del Fuego, así es, por fin pudimos conocer personalmente a Konoha Hidden Sound, puedo decirles que estoy encantada por haber tenido la oportunidad de escuchar a la banda en vivo, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Ha sido uno de los mejores conciertos a los que he ido, se me pasó muy rápido, fueron si no mal recuerdo, catorce canciones, todas en lo particular, fantásticas ade..."_

Sakura decidió apagar la radio, pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero era el comienzo de una nueva realidad, aún podía sentir aquella emoción que experimentó la noche anterior, definitivamente había sido algo sumamente emocionante, aquellas personas cantando junto a ella cada canción, gritando por la banda, había sido alucinante, cuando por fin terminó el concierto sintió que de un momento a otro se desmayaría aunque afortunadamente no ocurrió - se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama y pudo ver su uniforme, su toga y su birrete negros perfectamente acomodados sobre la silla frente a su escritorio siendo iluminados por los rayos del sol.

Soltó un suspiro - Ahora, estaba a tan sólo unas horas de graduarse, por fin podría dejar atrás aquellos tres años caóticos, no podía evitar sentirse triste, en ese tiempo perdió a las dos personas más importantes para ella: su madre y su abuelo, le hubiera gustado que estuvieran ahí con ella - las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos - Comenzaba a sentir aquel vacío interno que a veces aparecía cuando se encontraba sola, era cierto que gracias a Naruto y los demás ella pudo salir adelante, pero aún así no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar por tanto? Quedarse sin familia, sola, ¿Por qué tuvo que sufrir tanto en tan poco tiempo? La muerte de sus seres queridos, la ausencia de Sai, el dolor de amar a Sasuke y no ser correspondida, podía decir que no lo merecía, que no merecía pasar por todo aquello, pero sabía que aunque lo negara, lo ya ocurrido era algo que no podía cambiar - inhaló profundo para intentar controlarse- Ahora estaba a punto de iniciar un nuevo camino junto a las personas más importantes para ella: sus amigos; se esforzaría hasta alcanzar lo más alto que pudieran llegar, ahora estaba con ellos y comenzaban una nueva vida.

Unos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos - _"Sakura, será mejor que te levantes si no llegarás tarde a tu graduación"_ - era la voz de su tutora, sonrió al oírla mientras se levantaba, definitivamente sería una gran madre, de haberlo sabido antes, seguramente hubiera aceptado ir a vivir con ella desde un principio.

Agitó levemente la cabeza de un lado al otro para deshacerse de aquellas ideas, caminó hasta el baño y se duchó para comenzar bien aquel día... el día en que iniciaría una nueva vida.

Luego de varios minutos, bajó por las escaleras con la toga y el birrete en la mano, los dejó sobre el sofá y luego fue a la cocina donde ya estaba servido el desayuno sobre la mesa en un extremo de la habitación.

- Perdón por la tardanza Kurenai-sensei.

- Pensé que se te pegarían las sábanas - bromeó la mujer mientras se sentaba junto a ella y ambas miraban la televisión, comenzaron a comer en un apacible silencio hasta que prestaron atención al reportaje que salía en televisión.

_"Luego de tres meses de espera, por fin la noche de ayer se presentó oficialmente la banda Konoha Hidden Sound en el gimnasio del Instituto Nacional del País del Fuego con un éxito rotundo, desde varias horas antes las calles aledañas lucían abarrotadas de seguidores de la banda que se dieron cita a tan sólo veinticuatro horas de que se anunciara el concierto que presentó un lleno rotundo, cerca de quinientas personas tuvieron un lugar en el gimnasio del instituto mientras que afuera había cerca de tres mil más intentado escuchar a la banda. Luego del concierto que duró cerca de dos horas, Konoha Hidden Sound se presentó ante los medios de comunicación en una conferencia de prensa donde se conocieron por primera vez a los integrantes del grupo: Sakura (vocals), Gaara (bass), Ino (piano and chorus) y Kiba (drums) liderados por Naruto Uzumaki (guitar) quien es ni más ni menos que el hijo del alcalde de Konoha, Minato Namikaze y que..."_

Sakura apagó la televisión.

**- **Sabía que tarde o temprano sacarían el tema - dijo con cierto fastidio.

- Han estado hablando de ustedes toda la mañana, lucen muy bien en televisión - Sakura sonrió por el comentario - ¿Ya tienes todo listo? - la ojiverde asintió.

- Dejé mi equipaje sobre la cama, cuando terminé de desayunar iré por él.

- Sakura, ¿De verdad tienen que irse tan pronto? - preguntó con cierto deje de tristeza en la voz - Su graduación termina a mediodía y su vuelo sale a las cuatro de la tarde, ¿No sería mejor que tal vez... esperaran algunos días más? - la ojiverde la miró enternecida.

- Lo lamento Kurenai-sensei, pero entre todos acordamos viajar de inmediato para poder estudiar lo más pronto posible, son cursos intensivos, así que entre más pronto podamos empezar será mejor.

- Entiendo - entonces ambas siguieron desayunando en silencio.

Minutos más tarde, estaban terminando de meter el equipaje de Sakura al auto, caminaron hacia la parte delantera del auto y entraron. Sakura conectó su reproductor de mp4 en el estéreo del auto para escuchar música mientras iban rumbo a la escuela.

_[I am unwritten / Can't read my mind, I'm undefined / I'm just beginning / The pen's in my hand ending unplanned / Staring at the blank page before you / Open up the dirty window / Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find / Reaching for something in the distance / So close you can almost taste it / Release your innovations... / Feel the rain on your skin / No one else can feel it for you / Only you can let it in / No one else, no one else / Can't speak the words on you lips / Drench yourself in words unspoken / Live your life with arms wide open / Today is when your book begins / The rest is still unwritten...]_

_**[Natasha Bedingfield / Unwritten]**_

- _[Lo mejor está aún sin escribirse]_ - pensó Sakura al oír la canción.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, casi no había dormido. Vio la hora en el despertador sobre el buró y decidió levantarse, tenía que revisar sus calificaciones en la universidad, así que caminó hasta el baño para ducharse.

Cuando terminó volvió a mirar el reloj y supuso que en esos momentos se estaría realizando la ceremonia de graduación, su tío se lo había dicho el día anterior junto con lo del concierto, por un momento pensó en ir, pero luego desistió, ¿Para qué hacerlo si Sakura ya lo había sacado de su vida?

Después de varios minutos, Sakura y Kurenai llegaron al instituto, había un enorme equipo de seguridad alrededor para evitar que los fotógrafos que se habían dado cita en el lugar "invadieran" la privacidad no sólo de la banda, sino de todos los futuros ex-alumnos del instituto. Sakura bajó del auto, se colocó la toga y el birrete para luego caminar junto a Kurenai hacia el patio frente al gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

Cuando llegaron, Naruto y los demás ya estaban ahí vestidos de la misma manera, todos tomaron sus lugares cuando Asuma subió al templete que había sido montado aquella mañana, Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia las sillas que había alrededor de donde ellos estaban sentados y que habían sido asignadas para los acompañantes de los estudiantes, pudo ver a Sai, a Kakashi también, a Temari y a Neji, y sorpresivamente, a Tsunade junto a Mikoto. Casi de inmediato el director dio comienzo con la ceremonia y todos escucharon atentos las palabras de Asuma. Sakura parecía revivir un recuerdo de aquellos tres años con cada frase que escuchaba, realmente habían sucedido muchas cosas en ese período de tiempo, en realidad más de las que pudo haberse imaginado alguna vez.

Luego de casi una hora, el discurso llegó a su fin y se pasó a la entrega de reconocimientos a los cinco puntajes más altos de la generación. Con un puntaje de 996, Hinata obtuvo el primer lugar junto con Gaara que logró aumentar su promedio en el último período de exámenes; cuando subió al estrado fue recibido por gritos de todas las chicas, el pelirrojo siempre fue popular entre sus compañeras, pero ahora con la banda, lo era aún más.

Sakura quedó en séptimo lugar así que ya no alcanzó reconocimiento, la realidad era que había estado distraída en el último par de meses, así que ya no pudo mantener su puntaje entre los cinco primeros, sin embargo, se sintió muy feliz por sus amigos. Un detalle curioso del que se percató en ese instante, fue que Shikamaru había obtenido 998 de promedio general, pero como había sido durante los exámenes de recuperación era más que obvio que no iba a recibir reconocimiento por ello. Siguió la entrega de diplomas y luego las palabras de Iruka hacia los ahora graduados para dar por concluida la sencilla ceremonia.

Al oír la frase "_Felicidades jóvenes, orgullosamente están graduados del instituto_" los birretes volaron por los aires y los abrazos entre todos comenzaron. Los más solicitados, en definitiva, fueron los integrantes de KHS para las fotos y los autógrafos, Sakura recibió catorce propuestas de matrimonio por parte de sus, ahora, ex compañeros superando a Ino que sólo recibió nueve, en respuesta a que todos sabían de su relación con Kiba, sin embargo, fueron varias las peticiones de que lo dejara mientras que Gaara, Kiba y Naruto fueron abrazados y hasta cierto punto acosados por todas las chicas presentes.

Minutos más tarde, fue el propio director quien les pidió que tocaran una última canción, los chicos le preguntaron a Sasori y el hombre les dijo que si, pero sólo una canción pues pronto tendrían que irse, a lo que la banda aceptó gustosa.

El personal que había sido contratado para aquella mañana llevó los instrumentos del gimnasio al estrado en el patio y luego de un rato, todo estaba listo para que la banda tocara.

_Hora mabushi sugiru ORENJI no sora ga machi wo terasu yo  
_

_Mou kurikaera nai kinou wo sutete soshite tabidatsu  
_

_Tomadoi yori mo saki ni atsui kokoro ga ugoku kara  
_

_Fushigi na hodo kowaku wa nai jibun wo sagashite  
_

_Kakaeta kanashimi sae mo koete so far away  
_

_Yume dake wo kaban ni tsumekonde  
_

_Tookute hikaru kagayaki setsunai kurai  
_

_Oikakete  
_

_Mada ano hi no kimi to shiteta yakusoku wa nakushite inai  
_

_Mou tachidomare nai kitto futari wa ano basho de aeru  
_

_Korogatte demo mae ni yukeba keshiki ga kawaru kara  
_

_Isshun sae mo minogase nai hajimete no sekai  
_

_Itsudemo nagashita namida wo kakushi so far away  
_

_Kumori no nai hitomi naku sazu ni  
_

_Tookute hikaru kagayaki itsuka kanarazu  
_

_Te ni irete  
_

_Kizu ga hitotsu mata tsuite mo omoide fueru kara  
_

_Itami sae mo daiji ni shite egao ni kaeru yo  
_

_Kakaeta kanashimi sae mo koete so far away  
_

_Yume dake wo kaban ni tsumekonde  
_

_Tookute hikaru kagayaki setsunai kurai  
_

_Oikakete  
_

_Itsudemo nagashita namida wo kakushi so far away  
_

_Kumori no nai hitomi naku sazu ni  
_

_Tookute hikaru kagayaki itsuka kanarazu  
_

_Te ni irete..._

_**[Yuna Ito / Endless story / JOURNEY]**_

Todos los asistentes estallaron entre aplausos y gritos luego de la canción. Había sido una buena elección, pues a partir de aquel día, todos iniciaban un viaje. Cuando las emociones se calmaron un poco, fueron felicitados por Kurenai, Iruka y Sai, parecía increíble que por fin se hubieran graduado. Luego de una hora, decidieron ir todos al aeropuerto pues el vuelo de Sai salía dos horas antes que el de la banda, así que pensaron en ir a despedirlo. Cuando salieron del instituto, la banda se fue en la camioneta de la disquera que estaba esperándolos mientras que los demás se fueron en los vehículos de Kurenai y de Kakashi, Sai, Lee y Shikamaru se fueron con su sensei mientras que Hinata, Tenten, Tsunade y Mikoto se fueron en la camioneta de Kakashi.

Instantes más tarde, todos se encontraban en una de las salas de espera del aeropuerto. Mientras Kurenai y Kakashi iban a registrar el equipaje de la banda, los chicos aprovecharon para despedirse de Sai pues faltaban tan sólo unos minutos para que tuviera que abordar, luego de que todos lo hicieran, decidieron dejar al chico y a Sakura solos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un instante pues ninguno sabía que decir.

- Así que... llegó el día - Sakura sólo lo miró y él soltó un suspiro - Bien, como lo prometí, eres libre Sakura, espero que te vaya muy bien en UAEM.

- Muchas gracias por todo Sai, han sido unos días muy lindos, no sé cómo podría agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí, por ayudarme a seguir, en verdad gracias.

- Me alegra saber que pude cumplir mi objetivo de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz - Sakura sonrió - Por ahora podemos decir que le hemos dado a nuestra historia el final que merece, quién sabe que podría suceder cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, por ahora sólo nos queda avanzar.

- Supongo que a partir de este momento hemos terminado, ¿Cierto? - el pelinegro asintió, entonces se escuchó por el altavoz que llamaban a todos los pasajeros del vuelo de Sai para abordar, el chico fijó su mirada en ella mientras sonreía.

- ¿Qué tal un beso de despedida? - la ojiverde correspondió la sonrisa y fue ella quien comenzó a acortar la distancia que había entre ellos, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos para atraerlo hacia ella y enredó sus dedos entre el negro cabello, Sai comenzó a rozar muy lentamente los labios de Sakura con los suyos dejando que su aliento chocara con ellos, era el último beso y quería hacer que durara lo más posible, finalmente los unió, lentamente siguió el beso mientras rodeaba la cintura de la ojiverde con sus brazos. Al sentir aquel contacto Sakura se estremeció, una extraña opresión en su pecho apareció y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Esta vez era la despedida y no pudo evitar sentirse triste por ello, Sai había sido el chico con el que compartió tres años de su vida, la mayoría buenos, todos los grandes momentos que pasó junto a él recorrieron fugazmente su mente, con él había sido realmente feliz, cuando él estuvo a su lado, ella se sintió plena, tranquila, esos tres años que compartieron juntos habían sido los más felices de su vida y aunque ahora sabía que su corazón ya no le pertenecía más a él, no podía evitar sentir dolor al dar por concluida aquella parte de su historia.

El beso fue aumentando de intensidad, la carencia de aire pasó a segundo plano pues ninguno de los dos quería separarse, cada roce era como si se alejaran un poco más sin poder evitarlo, era como si empezaran a construir una distancia que esta vez los separaba de manera casi definitiva. Las manos de Sakura dejaron el cabello del chico para tomar su rostro en un intento por retenerlo un poco más, quería prolongar aquel momento tanto como fuera posible y Sai parecía hacer lo mismo, por la manera en que la aferraba a él, pero finalmente tuvieron que separarse al escuchar de nuevo el llamado para que abordara.

Sai se alejó lentamente de Sakura y al abrir los ojos pudo ver las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de la ojiverde, sintió que el pecho se le oprimía, pero intentó controlarse, sabía que era igual o quizás más difícil para él, pero debía mantener la compostura porque si no, no se iría nunca.

Entonces vio a Sakura abrir los ojos y con suma delicadeza le limpió las lágrimas mientras las manos de ella quedaban recargadas en su pecho, se quedaron en silencio así por un instante breve - Es hora de que me vaya, - dijo en un susurro, luego le dio otro fugaz beso y la abrazó con fuerza inhalando aquel dulce aroma que emanaba de ella sintiendo que Sakura también lo abrazaba fuertemente - Espero que podamos volver a vernos pronto Sakura - pudo sentir que la ojiverde asentía sobre su hombro, de nuevo se separó de ella con pesar, se agachó para alcanzar la mochila que había dejado en el piso y luego le besó la frente para finalmente comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta en la que tenía que abordar, Sakura lo siguió un par de pasos y luego se detuvo, vio como el chico entregaba su pase, intentó limpiarse las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos involuntariamente y entonces Sai se giró para verla - Sakura - ella alzó la mirada y vio que él le sonreía tiernamente - Recuerda que siempre seré el fan más grande de tu vida.

- _"The greatest fan of your life "_ - susurró la ojiverde al oírlo, esa frase era de la canción que Sai le había compuesto cuando le pidió que fuera su novia, el día en que su historia dio comienzo y era la frase con la que estaba terminando.

- Espero escuchar tu disco pronto - Sakura asintió levemente y entonces vio cómo el chico entraba por aquella puerta hasta que no lo pudo ver más. De nuevo intentó secarse las lágrimas, pero parecía que no podía contenerse, en verdad pensó que no lloraría por él más de lo que había llorado la primera vez que se fue, pero por alguna razón no podía evitarlo. Finalmente comenzó a respirar profundo y poco a poco, las lágrimas dejaron de brotar, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente calmada, decidió volver hacia la otra sala del aeropuerto donde la esperaban los demás. Pronto llegaría el momento en el que ellos tendrían que decir adiós.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke iba conduciendo su auto rumbo hacia su apartamento. Había quedado de ir a almorzar con Karin, pero todo el tiempo había estado ausente lo que ocasionó que aquella "cita" se acortara enormemente. Entró al estacionamiento de su edificio, subió por el elevador hasta llegar al quinto piso, caminó por el corredor hacia su apartamento, arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa frente al sofá y caminó hasta llegar a su cama, arrojó su chaqueta sobre ella y luego se dejó caer bocabajo, sólo quería dormir, la verdad estaba sumamente agotado, la imagen de Sakura seguía en su mente a cada segundo, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo la chica, probablemente estaría en alguna fiesta con sus amigos, se sentía tan extraño al pensar que ya no era parte de su vida - cerró los ojos por un instante y entonces escuchó su celular, una expresión de fastidio se reflejó en su rostro, estiró su brazo para sacar el aparato, vio el identificador: _Kakashi_.

Abrió el teléfono y lo volvió a cerrar para activar el buzón de voz - en esos momentos no quería hablar con nadie, aun si se trataba de su tío, así que arrojó el teléfono sobre la cama con mucha fuerza por lo que cayó en el espacio que había entre el colchón y el buró.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó, se movió por la cama para intentar recogerlo, pero no lo alcanzaba, se estiró un poco más para asomarse debajo de la cama, estiró de nuevo su brazo para alcanzar el teléfono y entonces vio algo brillante que se mecía tintineando, se estiró aún más para intentar tomar eso y luego de otro esfuerzo logró conseguirlo. Dejó de respirar cuando vio de qué se trataba: era el collar de Sakura, no podía creerlo.

Se levantó un poco sobre sus propios brazos para apreciarlo bien, no había duda, era su collar, aquel dije con la esmeralda incrustada era inconfundible, lo apretó con fuerza entre su mano, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la otra almohada que había en su cama y que prácticamente no utilizaba.

Entonces abrió intempestivamente los ojos, cuando una extraña sensación lo invadió, por un momento le pareció percibir el aroma de Sakura, ese delicado aroma, volvió a cerrar los ojos y ahí estaba de nuevo, abrió los ojos y vio el collar en su mano, fue entonces que cientos de imágenes comenzaron a correr de manera vertiginosa en su mente, escenas de lo sucedido aquella noche del karaoke, recordó ver a Sakura en el restaurante y la historia que le había contado sobre él y Karin, cuando iban en el taxi, cuando llegaron al apartamento, cada palabra que le dijo la ojiverde y cómo él evitó que se fuera al abrazarla y luego besarla.

Ahora todo volvía a su memoria, cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia con que recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura; cada detalle de su anatomía se había quedado grabado en su memoria sin que él se diera cuenta, el collar que sostenía en su mano y que en ese momento era lo único que ella llevaba encima, aquel rostro angelical extremadamente cerca del suyo, esos dulces y suaves labios de los que se apoderó una y otra vez sin descanso, aquella mirada que lo cautivaba y que en aquel momento estuvo nublada por el placer; cada sensación que experimentó al hacerla suya volvió tenuemente a él como si fuera algo recientemente vivido y a la vez sumamente lejano; aquel leve susurro que lo inquietó varias veces "_Te amo Sasuke... perdón_" y que pensó que se trataba de un simple sueño había resultado ser realidad.

Recordó aquellas lágrimas brotar de los ojos de Sakura luego de haber terminado todo, entendió la causa, ella sabía que él no era del todo consiente de lo que habían hecho. Comenzó a sentirse como un verdadero imbécil.

Se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, su respiración se volvió agitada ahora que cada recuerdo volvía a él. Por fin comprendió todo, aquella frase que Sakura le dijo y que aún resonaba como un eco dentro de su cabeza "_No dejes que esa armadura de orgullo que tienes bloquee lo que tu corazón siente, podrías dejar escapar la felicidad que tienes justo frente a ti _" - maldijo lo más alto que pudo, no conseguía creer que había sido tan ciego, ella no se refería a Karin cuando le dijo eso como él pensó, se refería a ella y tenía razón, desde que la conoció había sido feliz como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había sido, a su lado se sentía tranquilo, completamente pleno.

Por fin entendió la razón por la que no había podido tocar a Karin durante aquel tiempo, ¿Cómo hacerlo después de estar con ella? Aquella mañana que despertó sumamente tranquilo, aquella sensación de paz que experimentó no fue por lo que Sakura le había dicho, no, se sentía así por haberla tenido a ella por completo, ella se había entregado a él y él le correspondió dejándola por otra - de nuevo se maldijo por ser tan imbécil - Por fin abría los ojos, él se había enamorado de Sakura, de aquella chica que casi atropelló una vez, aquella chica que le devolvió las ganas de vivir y que le abrió de nuevo la puerta a un mundo en el que podía encontrar la felicidad y él con su maldito orgullo en conjunto con los fantasmas del pasado y, aunque lo quisiera negar, el temor a algo bueno, la había dejado ir.

No podía permitirlo, aún podía reparar aquel descomunal error, no se iba a permitir dejar escapar la felicidad que había tenido todo aquel tiempo frente a él y que por soberbia nunca quiso ver.

Se levantó de la cama, tomó su teléfono, la chaqueta y caminó hasta la sala para tomar las llaves que había arrojado momentos antes sobre la mesa, para luego salir lo más rápido que pudo de su apartamento. Instantes más tarde, entró a su auto y condujo hacia la casa de Kurenai mientras escuchaba la radio.

_[You've found hope / you've found faith / found how fast she could take it away / found true love / lost your heart / now you don't know who you are / She made it easy, made it free / made you hurt 'till you couldn't see / sometimes it stops / sometimes it flows / but baby, that is how love goes... / You will fly and you will crawl / god knows even angels fall / no such thing as you "lost it all" / god knows even angels fall...]_

_**[Jessica Riddle / "10 Things I hate about you" Original Soundtrack / Even angels fall]**_

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto, todos seguían a la espera de que los llamaran para abordar, sólo los fueron a despedir Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Lee, Kurenai, Kakashi, Tsunade y Mikoto, pues los padres de cada uno de los integrantes se habían despedido luego de la ceremonia de graduación debido a compromisos laborales, cada miembro de la banda pertenecía a alguna de las familias más importantes de Konoha, así que había sido de esperarse.

Luego de casi media hora de conducir, Sasuke llegó a la casa de Kurenai, llamó a la puerta cientos de veces por varios minutos, pero nadie respondió así que volvió al auto y comenzó a conducir de nuevo sin rumbo.

- _[¿Dónde estás Sakura? ¿Dónde?] _- se preguntaba. No sabía dónde más ir, definitivamente no estaba en el instituto, así qué pensó que tal vez estaría celebrando en casa de alguno de sus amigos, la pregunta era, ¿Con quién? Intentó llamarla a su celular una y otra vez, pero no respondió.

Entonces pensó en alguien, revisó la agenda de su teléfono, oprimió una tecla y comenzó a escuchar el tono de espera hasta que finalmente contestaron.

- _Hola - _Neji, soy Sasuke - _¿Sasuke? ¿Qué sucede? Nunca hablas a mi casa -_ Necesito hablar con Hinata - _¿Hinata? ¿Para qué quieres hablar con mi hermana? -_ Es importante Neji, ¿Podría hablar con ella por favor? ¿Está ahí? - _Lo lamento Sasuke pero mi hermana no está en casa, fue a despedir a su novio y a los demás al aeropuerto - _¡¿Qué? ¡¿C-cómo que despedirlos? - _Si, la banda de Naruto se irá al País de la Luna esta tarde, creo que su vuelo sale a las 4, ¿No lo sabías? _– no recibió respuesta sólo el tono del teléfono indicando que su amigo había colgado.

Sasuke se había quedado en shock al oírlo, recordó que Sakura le había dicho que se iría, pero nunca pensó que eso sucedería tan pronto, tenía que evitar que lo hiciera, al menos hasta que pudiera hablar con ella y decirle lo que sentía.

Entonces reaccionó, debía actuar rápido si quería impedir que se fuera, marcó el número de su tío pues supuso que él estaba con la ojiverde, pero antes de que pudiera escuchar el tono, su celular se apagó debido a que tenía la batería baja - ¡No puede ser! Esto sólo puede ocurrirme a mí - miró su reloj 3: 24 aún tenía más de media hora para poder alcanzarla, era cierto que el aeropuerto se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad, pero si conducía rápido podía lograrlo, así que pisó el acelerador lo más que pudo para ir lo más rápido posible.

Los minutos siguieron su curso de manera sumamente vertiginosa, no cabe duda que cuando quieres más tiempo, el destino es tan caprichoso que te lo niega rotundamente. En el aeropuerto, por fin escucharon a través del altavoz el llamado para que abordaran. Todos se pusieron de pie.

- Bien, supongo que ya es hora - dijo Sakura en un susurro.

Los besos y abrazos comenzaron, Naruto y Gaara se despidieron de Hinata y Tenten prometiendo volver a verse pronto mientras que Kiba e Ino hacían lo mismo de sus amigos Shikamaru y Lee. Sakura se acercó a Tsunade que sólo se despidió de ella estrechando su mano y un "gracias", luego se agachó para abrazar a Mikoto y la niña no pudo evitar llorar.

- Pórtate bien mientras yo no esté - dijo Sakura, la pequeña asintió - Y prométeme que cuidarás bien de tu hermano, ¿De acuerdo? - Mikoto volvió a asentir y Sakura la abrazó más fuerte - Te quiero muchísimo Miko-chan, no lo olvides.

- Yo también te quiero mucho Sakura-neechan - respondió débilmente la pelinegra.

Entonces rompió el contacto con la pequeña y se acercó a Kurenai para abrazarla, la mujer de ojos carmesí se aferró a ella con fuerza y comenzó a llorar.

- Promete que llamarás en cuanto llegues, ¿De acuerdo? - Sakura asintió en silencio - Te voy a extrañar mucho Sakura, no olvides que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, eres la mejor hija que pude haber tenido - aquellas palabras lograron conmover el corazón de la pelirosa lo que se reflejó en las lágrimas nublando sus ojos.

- Gracias Kurenai-sensei, yo también te voy a extrañar mucho - luego de unos minutos ambas se separaron. Entonces Kakashi se acercó a la ojiverde para abrazarla.

- Que tengas un buen viaje Sakura-chan, promete que vendrás a visitarnos pronto.

- Claro, Kakashi-san - respondió mientras rompía el abrazo - Necesito que me prometa que cuidará bien de mi sensei, ¿Puedo confiar en que lo hará? - el hombre asintió ocasionando una sonrisa en la chica, entonces sacó un sobre del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta - Toma Sakura-chan, es para ti - la ojiverde tomó el sobre con ambas manos, luego miró al hombre como si pidiera su autorización para abrirlo y él asintió levemente con la cabeza - Espero que te guste - la chica abrió el sobre con cuidado y cuando revisó el contenido no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, se trataba de las escrituras del apartamento - Sé que ese lugar es muy importante para ti, así que considéralo tu obsequio de graduación de parte de Kurenai y mía - Sakura no se contuvo y prácticamente se arrojó hacia él y Kurenai para abrazarlos efusivamente.

- Gracias Kakashi-san, Kurenai-sensei, de verdad, muchas gracias.

- No tienes que agradecer Sakura, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi futura hija, ¿No es cierto? - la ojiverde sonrió por el comentario, era cierto, probablemente dentro de poco Kakashi se casaría con Kurenai. Entonces la chica se separó de ellos para continuar despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Luego de varios minutos se escuchó el anunció de nuevo:

_"Pasajeros con destino a Hoshi en el País de la Luna favor de abordar por la puerta 3"  
_

Luego de unos últimos abrazos caminaron hacia la puerta con sus pases de abordar en la mano, primero Naruto seguido de Gaara, Ino y Kiba.

.

Justo cuando Sakura iba a entregar su pase, escuchó que la llamaban

- _Sakura_ - la pelirosa sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza al escuchar aquella voz, lentamente se giró y lo pudo ver a tan sólo unos pasos de ella, no podía creer que él llegara.

- Sasuke - susurró para luego caminar un par de pasos hacia él. El pelinegro hizo lo mismo quedando a poco más de un metro de distancia - Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí? - sin embargo no recibió respuesta, rápidamente Sasuke se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó primero de manera lenta y delicada convirtiéndose con el paso de los segundos en un beso cada vez más demandante y apasionado.

Luego de unos instantes se separaron a causa de la falta de aire, sin embargo, Sakura aún podía sentir el aliento de Sasuke chocar contra sus labios entreabiertos - ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Por que yo... - respondió con la respiración agitada - Porque yo me di cuenta de que te amo, por fin entendí que te amo, Sakura, ya no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti, por favor no te vayas, por favor quédate aquí conmigo - la ojiverde lo miraba extremadamente sorprendida - ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quedarás conmigo _Sakura?  
_

.

- Sakura... Sakura - la llamaban una y otra vez - ¡Sakura! - exclamó logrando sacar a la chica de sus pensamientos.

- Eh, ¿Qué sucede Kiba? - cuestionó la ojiverde saliendo de aquel trance.

- Señorita, ¿Podría entregarme su pase de abordar por favor? - pidió cortésmente la mujer a cargo de la puerta, Sakura reaccionó y le entregó el pase para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

Antes de entrar por completo, dio una última mirada hacia atrás, pero sólo vio a Kurenai, Kakashi, Tsunade y a sus amigos, por lo que, con cierta decepción, volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el frente. Sonrió irónica por lo que había imaginado - _[Eso no pasa, sólo a mí se me ocurre imaginar que él haría algo así]  
_

Cuando entraron al avión, todos tomaron sus lugares, Naruto y Sakura, detrás de ellos Kiba e Ino y en la fila de asientos de a lado, junto al corredor, se sentó Gaara con Sasori. La pelirosa pidió el asiento junto a la ventanilla, sacó su reproductor de música y se colocó el audífono izquierdo para poder escuchar en caso de que Naruto le hablara.

Mientras tanto, Hinata, Tenten, Lee y Shikamaru caminaron hacia los ventanales del aeropuerto para poder ver cuando el avión despegara, la ojiperla no podía evitar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas al separarse de Naruto mientras que Tenten parecía que lograba soportarlo un poco más, aunque por dentro también se sentía muy triste.

- ¿Estás lista Sakura-chan? - cuestionó el rubio a su amiga que miraba por la ventana luego de escuchar las indicaciones antes del despegue.

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó extrañada ocasionando una sonrisa en Naruto.

- Para una nueva vida - la ojiverde asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía tenuemente luego volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana para ver cómo se elevaban sobre el suelo.

Sasuke estacionó su auto como pudo casi frente a la entrada principal del aeropuerto, se bajó rápidamente y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, había quedado atrapado en el tráfico debido a la hora, era viernes y siendo las tres todos salían temprano.

Corrió por todo el aeropuerto hasta encontrar la sala por la que iba a abordar Sakura, eran las 4:06, si el destino se apiadaba de él, el vuelo saldría retrasado, así que aún podía creer que tenía una oportunidad. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a aquella sala, cuando se encontró ahí ya no podía correr más, el aire entraba con dificultad y de manera dolorosa hacia sus pulmones, comenzó a buscar a Sakura o a sus amigos por aquel enorme lugar, pensó que aún tenía tiempo, pero al revisar el tablero de vuelos supo que era demasiado tarde.

"_Vuelo 1416 Destino: Hoshi, País de la Luna Hora de despegue: 16:00 hrs. Estado: En vuelo_"

Sasuke se quedó mirando el tablero en completo silencio, era como si su cuerpo no se moviera aunque quisiera, todo el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo en ese instante, no podía creer que no hubiera llegado a tiempo, vio como el tablero cambiaba borrando aquella información y sustituyéndola por nueva, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Entonces Tenten miró en dirección hacia donde él se encontraba y por un segundo le pareció verlo, sin embargo, otro vuelo acababa de aterrizar y los pasajeros iban llenando poco a poco la sala.

- No puede ser - susurró haciendo que Hinata la mirara extrañada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tenten? - preguntó la ojiperla al ver que su amiga caminaba mirando fijamente al mar de gente.

- Es él, no hay duda, - dijo en un susurro mientras seguía caminando, luego fue aumentando el ritmo hasta casi correr - ¡Espera! - gritó causando que todas las miradas se centraran en ella, sin embargo, cuando logró salir de entre aquella multitud, Sasuke ya no estaba.

El pelinegro salió del aeropuerto, caminó hacia donde había dejado su auto estacionado, entró al vehículo, cerró la puerta, metió la llave en la hendidura para arrancar haciendo que la radio se encendiera automáticamente dejando escuchar el sonido de una guitarra acústica. Sasuke tomó el volante con ambas manos y se quedó inmóvil escuchando la canción.

_"There's no one in town I know / you gave us some place to go / I never said thank you for that / I thought I might get one more chance / what would you think of me now / so lucky, so strong, so proud? / I never said thank you for that / now I'll never have a chance... / may angels lead you in / hear you me my friends / on sleepless roads the sleepless go / may angels lead you in..."_

_**[Jimmy eat world / "A Cinderella Story" Original Soundtrack / Hear you me]**_

Aquella melodía sonaba como un eco lejano en su cabeza. No podía describir lo que sentía, era como si de repente algo hubiera desaparecido de su interior, como si en un segundo algo dentro de él se hubiera roto. Había perdido la única oportunidad que tenía, ahora Sakura se había ido para continuar con su vida lejos de él, había dejado escapar su última oportunidad y podía asegurar que esta vez... ya no habría más.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras seguía mirando por la ventana las nubes a su alrededor, Sakura escuchaba música pensando en lo que le había dicho Naruto.

Era cierto.

Ahora ella estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva vida junto a las personas más importantes para ella, comenzarían su camino en el mundo de la música y darían todo por alcanzar el éxito.

Dejaría atrás todo lo vivido en aquellos tres años, los más dolorosos de su vida, pero también los que más la ayudaron a crecer, dejaría atrás la culpa y el dolor, dejaría atrás a aquellas personas que ya no tenían cabida en sus nuevos planes y, aunque le doliera pensarlo, dejaría atrás a Sasuke, sabía que sería muy difícil, un gran reto, no estaba segura de lograrlo pues el amor que sentía por él era enorme, pero al menos, lo intentaría.

* * *

**Editado.**


	45. Dos años sin ti

.

.

.

**Scene 45  
**_Dos años sin ti_

Luego de perder una oportunidad sólo puedes seguir avanzando, tratar de seguir adelante aun cuando eso parezca tan imposible como volver el tiempo atrás. Los días siguieron su inevitable curso, con suma lentitud se transformaron en semanas que dieron paso a los largos y eternos meses. Sin dar paso a nada más, ya habían transcurrido casi dos años desde que Konoha Hidden Sound había dejado la ciudad. Sin duda, en tanto tiempo las cosas cambian, avanzan._  
_  
Casi cinco meses después de que la banda dejara Konoha, Kakashi por fin le pidió matrimonio a Kurenai.  
_  
__*Flashback*_

_Kurenai se encontraba escribiendo en el pizarrón frente a un nuevo grupo de primer año._

_- Recuerden entonces que la expresión general de una ecuación cuadrática es... para resolverla se aplica la fórmula, como en este ejemplo - decía sin dejar de escribir siendo seguida por sus nuevos alumnos - Aunque también se puede obtener el resultado despejando x de esta manera. Siguiendo este largo proceso se obtienen las mismas soluciones que mediante la fórmula inicial, aunque es claro que la aplicación de ésta es un procedimiento mucho más cómodo - finalmente dejó de escribir y dirigió la mirada hacia sus alumnos - ¿Alguna duda de cómo llegar a ambos resultados? - entonces un chico sentado junto a la ventana alzó la mano - ¿Si Konohamaru?_

_- Sensei, creo que la buscan afuera - la mujer lo miró extrañada, luego caminó hacia las ventanas para ver y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. En el patio del instituto justo frente a su salón, había una enorme manta con la frase "Kurenai Yuhi, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Kakashi" escrita y el hombre de cabello grisáceo parado en un extremo viendo fijamente hacia dónde ella se encontraba. Los demás alumnos se acercaron rápidamente hasta abarrotar los ventanales y enseguida comenzaron a repetir "Diga que si" una y otra vez causando un gran revuelo lo que hizo que los alumnos de todos los demás salones se asomaran a las ventanas para ver lo que sucedía y en cuestión de segundos el mismo grito había aumentado de intensidad. Kurenai salió del salón y caminó hacia el patio para encontrarse con Kakashi quien al verla sacó un pequeño estuche que abrió para dejar ver el hermoso anillo de compromiso que había dentro._

_*Fin del flashback*__  
_  
Luego de hacer la petición "personalmente", Kakashi recibió un "si" como respuesta y cuatro meses después se habían casado en una ceremonia sencilla en compañía sólo de sus seres queridos, con excepción de Sakura, sin embargo, envió varios obsequios para hacerles saber la felicidad que le daba el hecho. Luego de la boda, Kakashi y Kurenai se habían ido a vivir a una hermosa casa a las afueras de Konoha del otro lado de la ciudad, en el que la mujer de ojos carmesí solía vivir y ahora estaban a la espera de la llegada de su primer hijo, pues Kurenai tenía casi ocho meses de embarazo.

Un año después de que la banda dejara Konoha, Tsunade se casó por tercera vez, en esta ocasión con un prominente político de Konoha, y parecía ser la definitiva. También lanzó la nueva línea de ropa para la marca _"Hokage",_ además de una nueva marca exclusiva para niñas llamada _"Cutie girl"_ inspirada en su sobrina Mikoto siendo todo un éxito a nivel mundial.

Tres meses después de que Gaara se hubiera ido con la banda al País de la Luna, Temari y Neji tomaron la decisión de vivir juntos y ahora que ambos se habían graduado y ya se encontraban trabajando, Temari para la empresa de su familia, las industrias "Sabaku" y Neji como vicepresidente de la cadena de hoteles Uchiha, luego de casi 5 años de relación, ya tenían planes de boda que se concretarían aproximadamente en seis meses para dar tiempo a que el hermano menor de la rubia terminara sus compromisos laborales y pudiera asistir.

o **_Dos años sin ti... Sakura  
_**  
Sasuke había intentado seguir con su vida, aunque no parecía muy sencillo del todo. Había conseguido graduarse un año antes que el resto de sus compañeros al obtener los créditos necesarios en un sinfín de cursos intensivos que tomó luego de la partida de Sakura en un intento por olvidarla, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, así que sólo servían para que no cayera hundido en una mísera soledad. El único contacto que mantenía con ella, indirectamente y para su sorpresa, era gracias a una de las mejores amigas de la ojiverde: Tenten.  
_  
__*Flashback*_

_Sasuke llegaba a su apartamento cuando en la entrada del edificio vio a Tenten sentada. Luego de dudar por un instante sobre si acercarse a ella o no finalmente lo hizo._

_- ¿Buscas a alguien? - preguntó seriamente sin rastro de emoción alguna en su voz. Al oírlo, la chica se puso de pie._

_- En realidad te estaba esperando Sasuke-kun, quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante._

_- ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Necesitas algo?_

_- Yo... - hizo una pausa como si intentara conectar las ideas que tenía en su cabeza. Tenten llevaba un par de horas esperando a Sasuke en ese lugar luego de averiguar su dirección gracias a Hinata, pero ahora que estaba frente a él, el hilo de la conversación que estuvo planeando había desaparecido - Yo... vengo a hablar contigo sobre Sakura - el pelinegro dio un respingo._

_- ¿Sakura? No sé que tendrías tú que hablar conmigo sobre ella, hace mucho tiempo que no la he visto - dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor._

_- Yo te vi en el aeropuerto - dijo la castaña en voz alta haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera en ese instante._

_- No sé de qué estás hablando - respondió cortante._

_- Yo te vi hace dos semanas en el aeropuerto, el día que la banda se fue de Konoha, yo te vi y no lo puedes negar, tú estuviste ahí ese día, pero llegaste tarde... no pudiste detener a Sakura - al oírla Sasuke se giró rápidamente para mirarla._

_- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que fui para detenerla? - exclamó molesto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había caído en la treta de la chica quien lo miraba como obviando las cosas. Sasuke agachó la mirada - Yo no fui para detenerla, yo... fue un error - guardó silencio y luego de un momento volvió a mirarla - ¿Quieres un café? - Tenten se sorprendió y luego asintió levemente con la cabeza. Ambos llegaron a apartamento de Sasuke y minutos después estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor con una taza frente a ellos, la de Sasuke con café y la de Tenten con lo que parecía ser té. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna durante un largo rato hasta que Sasuke decidió hablar - Y... ¿Cómo está ella? - preguntó casi en un susurro._

_- Sakura está tomando un curso intensivo de canto antes de comenzar a grabar su nuevo disco - hizo una pausa como esperando reacción en Sasuke, pero no hubo nada - Este fin de semana Hinata y yo fuimos al País de la Luna a visitarlos, ella parecía estar bien, tranquila, concentrada en sus clases, creo que ella... está bien - dijo casi en un susurro - Tal vez extrañándote - Sasuke dio un respingo al oírla - Pero bien._

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me extraña? Seguramente Sai debe estar con ella - Tenten sonrió._

_- Te equivocas, Sakura y Sai terminaron antes de que ella se fuera y él regresara al País del Agua donde vive, hasta donde yo sé, no se han vuelto a ver desde entonces - de nuevo se quedó en silencio esperando alguna respuesta, pero no hubo nada, sólo pudo ver el rostro del pelinegro reflexivo - ¿Por qué no has ido a buscarla Sasuke? - cuestionó al chico sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Por qué no has ido a decirle lo que sientes? - de nuevo no hubo respuesta por varios minutos._

_- No tendría caso - respondió Sasuke casi susurrando. Tenten dio un respingo al oírlo, pero guardó silencio esperando a que continuara - Ella me sacó de su vida hace tiempo, así que ya no tiene caso, Sakura está iniciando una nueva vida, un nuevo camino y yo no pienso ser la piedra en medio de él._

_- ¡¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? - exclamó casi molesta - ¡En verdad eres más orgulloso de lo que me imaginé!_

_- Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero ya tomé mi decisión, esta vez, no pienso ser yo quien corte sus alas - Tenten estaba entre sorprendida y molesta, su plan había sido hablar con él, hacerlo entender, que fuera a buscar a Sakura para decirle que la amaba y entonces podrían vivir felices, pero sólo pudo conseguir la mitad del objetivo._

_- ¿Tanto la amas? - preguntó seriamente, pero no recibió respuesta. Luego de varios minutos de silencio que interpretó como afirmación, decidió que era tiempo de retirarse. Se puso de pie - Debo irme, gracias por el té, nos vemos - cuando estuvo cerca de la entrada, escuchó que Sasuke la llamaba._

_- Espera - Tenten se giró para mirarlo - No le digas nada a Sakura sobre esta conversación - a la chica ya se le hacía bastante común aquella frase - Y por favor, dime cómo se encuentra la próxima vez que la visites, quiero saber si está bien - Tenten asintió._

_- Claro, pero espero que algún día entiendas que si tú no haces algo, ella tarde o temprano terminará por dejarte atrás y luego ya no podrá haber camino de regreso - dijo y luego dejó el apartamento._

_*Fin del flashback*__  
_  
Luego de esa conversación, periódicamente Sasuke se vio con Tenten para que ella le contara cómo estaba Sakura, pero luego de casi un año, la banda inició su gira y el constante contacto entre la castaña y ellos se vio truncado. A pesar de todo, durante ese tiempo, Sasuke se había mantenido al pendiente de la banda. Había comprado los dos discos que habían sacado, veía los programas de música sólo para ver los videoclips de las canciones de la banda, todo para evitar olvidar algún detalle de ella. Se sentía tan patético, parecía un adolescente enamorado de la vocalista de su banda favorita que en su sueño más platónico la imaginaba a su lado, sin embargo, esa era su más doliente realidad.

La decisión más importante de Sasuke fue la de haberle propuesto matrimonio a Karin seis meses después de la partida de Sakura. La verdad no había dejado de pensar en ella aunque fuera sólo un instante y eso se reflejó en su relación con Karin, luego de la partida de Sakura, pensó en dejarla atrás e intentar ser o más bien hacer feliz a Karin, ella había dejado todo por él y no le parecía correcto que ahora la dejara así nada más. En un principio, Karin aceptó la propuesta a pesar de que sabía que Sasuke no estaba convencido del todo y que había decidido hacerlo sólo por la presión social que había sobre él y no porque realmente quisiera, la ilusión que la chica mantenía había sido que tal vez, ya teniendo un compromiso formal de por medio, Sasuke podría, al menos, sentir por ella, lo que sintió una vez. Sin embargo, esa ilusión se agotó al poco tiempo y fue ella quien dio por terminado el compromiso casi ocho meses después.  
_  
__*Flashback*_

_Sasuke había recibido un mensaje de Karin pidiendo que se encontraran. La chica había regresado del País del Rayo dónde asistió para la entrega de unos premios. Había estado ahí por más de dos semanas que le permitieron aclarar varias cosas. Había tomado una decisión y ahora se la haría saber a su prometido._

_El chico llegó al lugar de la cita en el restaurante de uno de los hoteles de la cadena Uchiha. Al entrar, vio a la chica sentada en una mesa frente a la ventana, se acercó, le besó la frente y se sentó frente a ella. Ambos se quedaron en silencio._

_- ¿Sucede algo? - cuestionó el pelinegro al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica - Creí que nos veríamos esta noche para cenar._

_- Sasuke, yo... yo - intentó decir Karin, pero la realidad era que no sabía como empezar._

_- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que te moleste? - ella negó con la cabeza._

_- Yo... quería pedirte perdón - el pelinegro la miró extrañado._

_- ¿Perdón? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Yo... quería pedirte perdón por haberme aferrado a ti durante todo este tiempo, yo... no debí de haberlo hecho._

_- Sigo sin entender a qué te refieres, y ya me estás poniendo nervioso._

_- Sasuke, ¿Tú me amas? - preguntó con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos. Él no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante tal cuestionamiento. Al ver su expresión, Karin sonrió tenuemente - Lo imaginé, en realidad una parte de mí ya lo sabía, pero... no lo había querido ver - Sasuke no sabía que decir, en cualquier otra situación o de haberlo sabido, él hubiera podido mentirle y decirle que si la amaba, pero en ese momento no pudo, aunque en realidad le sorprendió que Karin lo tomara tan... tranquilamente. Pensó que para cualquier chica que se entera de que no la aman estando ya comprometidos debía suponerse un golpe muy grande, pero por alguna razón, sentía que para Karin no era de esa forma._

_- Karin, yo, tú..._

_- Tranquilo, no digas nada, la verdad es por eso que te cité aquí - Sasuke se recargó en el respaldo del sillón y esperó a que ella continuara - ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que nuestro amor era tan fuerte que nada podría separarnos, ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni las personas que pudieran estar entre tú y yo, cuando yo dejé Konoha siempre pensé que nuestro amor era tan fuerte, que tú me esperarías aún si no sabías cuando regresaría, aún si yo no te llamaba, pero me equivoqué - Sasuke intentó hablar, pero con la mano, Karin le hizo la seña de que no lo hiciera - No es un reclamo Sasuke, es sólo que estoy tratando de colocar las cosas para poder entender qué pasó - hizo una pausa, tomó un poco del té que tenía servido frente a ella y luego prosiguió - Lo que quiero decir es que durante todo el tiempo que no estuve contigo fui muy egoísta, sólo me preocupé por mí y di todo por asegurado, incluyéndote, durante ese tiempo sólo pensé en mí, en mi carrera, en mi éxito y creí que cuando yo regresara a Konoha, cuando nos volviéramos a ver, tú estarías ahí como siempre, para mí, orgulloso de lo alto que había llegado, pero me equivoqué._

_- Karin, yo no podría estar más contento por ver que tu sueño se hizo realidad - respondió seriamente el chico ocasionando una sonrisa en ella._

_- Gracias, pero... eso no es a lo que quiero llegar, me refiero a que durante todo ese tiempo, sólo pensé en ti porque pensé que tu hacías lo mismo por mí, realmente fui muy egoísta, nunca me preocupé por ti, en cómo debías sentirte, pensé que tú estabas bien y que cuando regresara a Konoha todo volvería a ser como antes - hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro - Ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoqué, tú tenías todo el derecho a continuar con tu vida sin mí como yo lo había hecho sin ti, pero... cuando regresé a Konoha y supe que ya te había perdido, de nuevo fui egoísta y quise hacer todo lo posible para que estuvieras conmigo otra vez, como antes, me negué al hecho de que tú ya habías encontrado la felicidad con otra persona y cuando fuiste a buscarme, pensé que había una oportunidad de volver a cómo éramos antes - hizo otra pausa - Si te soy sincera, creo que desde ese momento nos equivocamos, a pesar de que tan sólo unos días después, yo me di cuenta de ese error, seguí aferrándome a la posibilidad de nuevamente estar juntos otra vez, tal vez en ese momento tú no lo viste, pero yo si, me di cuenta de que a pesar de aquel contrato que tuviste con Sakura, tú en realidad te enamoraste de ella y viceversa._

_- Karin yo...- de nuevo Sasuke quiso intervenir, pero no pudo._

_- Yo me di cuenta desde la primera vez que los vi en el restaurante, cómo te miraba y cómo la mirabas, esa mirada que le dirigías era justo como tú me mirabas cuando estábamos juntos, e incluso tenía un brillo aún más especial - volvió a tomar un poco de té - Pero te conozco muy bien Sasuke, más que cualquier otra persona en este mundo y sé que te costó mucho trabajo darte cuenta de lo que realmente sientes, ¿No es cierto? - el pelinegro sólo la miraba sorprendido - A pesar de que lo sabía, mi "yo" egoísta se volvió a negar a la posibilidad de dejarte ir y por eso hemos llegado a este punto Sasuke - entonces volvió a centrar su mirada en él notando que él hacía lo mismo - Hemos llegado al punto en el que ninguno de los dos es feliz - al notar que no había comentario de parte de él, decidió continuar - En estas semanas que he estado fuera, por fin abrí los ojos, la realidad es que el amor que sentí por ti alguna vez se fue consumiendo con el paso del tiempo y no hice nada por evitarlo, así que sólo quedó un pequeño remanente que sé que siempre estará ahí, también sé perfectamente que desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que ella apareció, tú ya no me amas porque la amas a ella, por eso te pido perdón, porque de nuevo no me importó lo que sentías y te he hecho infeliz todo este tiempo, pero creo que puedo remediar mi error, por eso, quiero dejarte en libertad - Sasuke seguía mirándola y vio que sonreía - Búscala Sasuke, no seas tan cabezota como cuando niños, que tuvieron que pasar años para que me dijeras lo que sentías por mí, búscala y dile que la amas._

_*Fin del flashback*__  
_  
Luego de aquella conversación, Sasuke y Karin dieron por terminada su relación amorosa, aunque no lo hicieron oficial hasta apenas hacía dos meses, y continuaron siendo amigos, se conocían desde siempre, así que no había persona que los entendiera mejor que el uno con el otro. A pesar de las insistencias para que fuera a buscar a Sakura, Sasuke siguió negándose a aquella posibilidad y así el tiempo siguió su curso. Ahora como el nuevo presidente y dueño de la cadena de hoteles Uchiha, se mantenía todo el día encerrado dentro de su enorme oficina sin contar que siempre estaba a la espera del regreso de Sakura a Konoha. Hasta que finalmente algo sucedió.

Luego de haber dejado a Mikoto en la escuela, le habían recomendado que contratara un chofer, pero si ya había renunciado a su vida social, no renunciaría al gusto de conducir. Sasuke iba conduciendo hacia el edificio propiedad de la familia Uchiha donde se ubicaban las oficinas principales de la compañía mientras escuchaba la radio.  
_  
"A hundred days have made me older / since the last time that I saw your pretty face / a thousand lies have made me colder / and I don't think I can look at this the same / But all the miles that separate / disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face [...] Everything I know, and anywhere I go / it gets hard but it wont take away my love / and when the last one falls / when it's all said and done / it gets hard but it wont take away my love... / I'm here without you baby / but you're still on my lonely mind / I think about you baby / and I dream about you all the time / I'm here without you baby / but you're still with me in my dreams / and tonight it's only you and me"_

_**[3 Doors down / Another 700 miles / Here without you]**_

Decidió apagar la radio, odiaba cuando las estaciones se ponían en su contra y sólo tocaban ese tipo de música. Estaba a punto de presionar el botón de apagado cuando escuchó que la canción terminaba y la locutora comenzaba a hablar.  
_  
"Bueno, lo que acaban de escuchar fue "Here without you" de la banda 3 doors down y antes también escucharon a Konoha Hidden Sound con la canción "Spider Spins" su nuevo single, es el segundo de su más reciente álbum, yo diría que el primero pues "The beginning" no cuenta, jajaja, en fin, hablando sobre esta banda, la verdad es que hoy recibí la noticia que me alegró el día y espero hacer lo mismo con ustedes, y pues se trata de que, luego de casi dos años de no presentarse aquí, esta talentosa banda regresa a su ciudad, así es, como acaban de escuchar, Konoha Hidden Sound ¡Vuelve! Esto sucederá aproximadamente en un mes, según me han dicho, y vendrán para participar en el Konoha Music Fighters de este año, la verdad aún no..."  
_  
Sasuke detuvo el auto de golpe, al oír aquella noticia además de que por poco se pasa la luz roja, ¿Acaso podía ser cierto? ¿Acaso ella... volvería?

o **_Dos años sin ti... Sasuke  
_**  
Inicialmente, a su llegada al País de la Luna, la banda fue alojada en los dormitorios de la universidad durante las primeras dos semanas, luego fueron trasladados a una casa cerca del campus que la disquera alquiló para ellos.

Cuando los cursos intensivos terminaron, Kiba e Ino dejaron la casa y se fueron a vivir a un pequeño apartamento juntos, al principio tuvieron sus complicaciones dado que la rubia siempre había sido "la princesa" de su padre y no era muy buena en las labores domésticas, principalmente las de la cocina, pero luego de un par de meses, ya se habían adaptado y ahora el que cocinaba era Kiba, y había que reconocer que era muy bueno en las artes culinarias. En cuanto a Gaara y Naruto, ellos viajaban cada dos meses a Konoha para ver a Tenten y Hinata respectivamente, permanecían con ellas durante todo el fin de semana y el domingo al anochecer tomaban el vuelo para el País de la Luna y las chicas hacían lo mismo. Aunque resultaba un poco complicado para la ojiperla, debido a la carrera que estudiaba (medicina), siempre se esforzaba para hacer un espacio entre sus demandantes labores escolares y pasar esos días con Naruto. Cuando las chicas visitaban a la banda en el País de la Luna, todos se reunían y pasaban la tarde del sábado todos juntos. Todo eso concluyó cuando se inició la gira mundial, a pesar de que ahora les resultaba más complicado verse, nada impidió que las relaciones de estas tres parejas siguieran cada vez mejor.

Profesionalmente, la banda se había preparado arduamente durante los seis meses siguientes a su partida para poder entrar al estudio de grabación. Fueron cursos realmente intensivos, todo el día tomaban clases en sus respectivos instrumentos hasta que las manos, o la garganta, en caso de Sakura, terminaban doliéndoles, sin embargo, les parecía reanimante pensar en lo que les esperaba. Un mes después de que dejaran Konoha, salió su primer álbum "_KHS: The beginning (Live)_", toda una curiosidad entre los críticos de música pues generalmente los artistas sacaban mínimo un par de álbumes de estudio antes de lanzarse a hacer uno en vivo, pero con ellos sucedió lo contrario. El álbum era la grabación del concierto que dieron en el gimnasio e incluía las pistas: "_Who's gonna stop it?_" "_Cloudy world_" "_Color of your spoon_" "_Into the stars_" "_026unconscious333" _"_Stars shinning out_" "_Rock you_" "_Starless night_" _y _"_Wish_" en sus versiones en vivo y "_Rain_" "_Shadow of love_" y "_Next best thing" _en sus versiones estudio. El álbum vendió cerca de un millón de copias en tan sólo un mes siendo al final casi cinco millones de copias en todo el mundo. Además colocó cuatro sencillos: "_Wish_" "_Color of your spoon_" "_Stars shinning out_" y "_Rain_" (*)

Cuando los seis meses de cursos terminaron, la banda entró al estudio de grabación por casi cinco meses más. Un año después de que dejaran Konoha, sacaron su primer álbum de estudio: "_Konoha Hidden Sound: Dandelion Hill_", el título hacía referencia a la frase de una de las canciones incluidas en dicho material. Las pistas eran: _"Dekinai" _"_Dear angel"_ _"Wish" "If you only knew" "Soulmate (dueto Sakura-Gaara)" "Sea me" "Because" "Starless night" "Spider spins" "Into the stars" "Hanafubuki" "Skip to a little #" y "Color of your spoon"_, todas canciones grabadas en estudio siendo el primer sencillo oficial "_Sea me_" que alcanzó los primeros lugares de las listas de popularidad en cuestión de algunas semanas y permaneció ahí por varios meses, aún cuando se lanzó el single "_Spider spins_", "_Sea me_" seguía en los primeros puestos. "_Spider spins_" se había lanzado hacía casi cuatro meses y se encontraba en los primeros lugares de popularidad.

El álbum "_Dandelion Hill_" vendió casi dos y medio millones de copias en las primeras seis semanas después de que salió a la venta y llevaba casi nueve millones hasta aquella fecha. La banda se hizo merecedora a numerosos premios debido a su enorme éxito mundial, convirtiéndose con ese primer álbum en una de las mejores, si no es que en la mejor, banda de pop-rock de la actualidad. Dos meses después del primer sencillo, dio inicio la tan ansiada gira "_KHS: Dandelion Hill World Tour_" en el que ya llevaban casi ocho meses dando conciertos en vivo por todo el mundo, además de firmas de autógrafos, presentaciones en radio y televisión, así como millares de entrevistas.

Para Sakura, dos años fueron el tiempo en el que intentó con todas sus fuerzas olvidar el amor que sentía por Sasuke, se lo había prometido aunque la verdad era que no lo había conseguido en ningún instante. La mayor parte, gracias a Tenten, la castaña cada vez que los visitaba no dejaba de hablarle de Sasuke, "_Me encontré a Sasuke-kun en el restaurante de Kakashi-san y dijo que..._" "_Vi a Sasuke-kun en el centro comercial y..._" "_Encontré a Sasuke-kun con Miko-chan en el cine..._" entre otras cosas además de que siempre le decía "_Deberías de hablar con él aunque sea por teléfono, creo que necesitan aclarar muchas cosas, créeme, él necesita decirte muchas cosas y tú también antes de que sea tarde_". Eso en un principio incomodó un poco a la ojiverde y no entendía por qué su amiga le hablaba tanto sobre él, pero después se dio cuenta que si no fuera por Tenten, ella no hubiera sabido nada de Sasuke nunca.

Sin embargo, siete meses después de que habían dejado Konoha, la castaña le dio la noticia que menos esperaba.

_*Flashback*_

_Tenten y Hinata acababan de llegar a Hoshi de visita y mientras esperaban a Gaara y Naruto, decidieron ir a mirar en los negocios que había dentro del aeropuerto. Luego de un rato de estar caminando, Hinata entró a un pequeño local para comprar una botella de agua mientras Tenten miraba las revistas, entonces la castaña casi se va de espaldas al hojear una. Hinata se acercó a ella al verla en aquel estado y casi se desmaya._

_- No puede ser - susurró la ojiperla_

_- Hay que decirle a Sakura - dijo Tenten mientras pagaba la revista._

_- ¿E-estás segura? ¿N-no crees que sería mejor no decirle nada? Se pondrá muy triste._

_- Precisamente por eso, ella debe darse cuenta antes de que sea tarde._

_Luego de varios minutos, los chicos llegaron por ellas y los cuatro se dirigieron a la casa en la que vivían. Era una casa de tamaño mediano, tenía tres habitaciones, dos baños, una amplia sala-comedor, decorada con todos los premios que habían obtenido de su primer material, y una cocina además de un hermoso jardín enfrente. Al llegar, Hinata y Tenten fueron saludadas efusivamente por Kiba, Ino y Sakura. Después de varios minutos, las chicas enviaron a los chicos por comida a un restaurante cercano mientras ellas conversaban de lo sucedido en los dos meses que no se habían visto. Casi una hora más tarde, Tenten sacó la revista de su bolso y se la mostró a Sakura._

_- ¿Qué es esto Tenten?_

_- Toma - dijo la chica entregándole la revista - Creo que deberías leerlo - la ojiverde se sorprendió por la seriedad con que hablaba su amiga, le dio la vuelta a la publicación, era una revista de sociales. Sakura vio la portada y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, rápidamente comenzó a hojear la revista hasta encontrar el artículo que leyó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar sus ojos. Cuando finalmente terminó de leer, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, dejó caer la revista al suelo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos._

_- ¡¿Qué sucede Sakura? - preguntó preocupada Ino al ver la reacción de su amiga. Inmediatamente levantó la revista del piso mientras Hinata abrazaba a Sakura y comenzó a leer el artículo._

_- "Supermodelo y empresario exitoso: pareja de 10 directo al altar. Luego de casi seis años de noviazgo, por fin fue anunciado el compromiso matrimonial entre la top model y actriz Karin con el joven y apuesto empresario Sasuke Uchiha, dueño de la cadena de hoteles del mismo nombre [...] La noticia se dio a conocer el fin de semana pasado durante una cena en la que estuvieron presentes amigos y familiares de la pareja [...] Ambos jóvenes confesaron sentirse sumamente felices por la decisión que tomaron aunque, debido a los múltiples compromisos profesionales que ambos tienen, aún no se ha fijado la fecha para la boda " - terminó de leer la rubia totalmente en shock - Realmente es increíble, no pensé que ellos... - no terminó de decir al ver el estado en el que su amiga se encontraba - Tranquila Sakura, no deberías de ponerte así, debes calmarte._

_- E-es que no lo puedo evitar, yo... yo creí que podía olvidarlo, pero... no puedo - respondió entre sollozos._

_- ¿Y qué es lo que harás Sakura?_

_- ¿A qué te refieres Tenten?_

_- Sabes perfectamente a qué, ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Dejarás que se case con Karin aún cuando él...? - se detuvo justo antes de decir algo indebido, le había prometido a Sasuke que no le diría nada a Sakura y a pesar de molestarle, tenía que cumplirlo - Aún cuando tú lo amas?_

_- Yo... - comenzó a decir mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas - Yo... no haré nada, su camino y el mío se separaron en el momento en el que él decidió estar con Karin, yo no soy quien para hacerle cambiar de opinión, si él cree que su felicidad está junto a ella pues no me queda más que desearle lo mejor, él seguirá con su vida y yo con la mía - finalizó seriamente la pelirosa._

_- ¡No es posible que ambos sean tan orgullosos! - exclamó Tenten entre molesta y sorprendida - Pensé que con el tiempo madurarían, pero parecen un par de niños pequeños - hizo una pausa y luego miró a la ojiverde - ¿Tú crees que él realmente va a ser feliz con Karin? ¿Tú crees que vas a ser feliz aun cuando lo amas? Escucha bien Sakura, lo único que están haciendo ambos es prolongar su infelicidad mutua, y si no se dan cuenta de ello luego será muy tarde, aún más de lo que es ahora._

_- No tiene caso, ya tomé una decisión, no veré a Sasuke nunca más y buscaré ser feliz sin él._

_*Fin del flash back*_

Era tanta su convicción de no volver a ver a Sasuke para así olvidarlo que prefirió no asistir a la boda de Kurenai y Kakashi pues lo más seguro era que el pelinegro estaría ahí y no quería claudicar al verlo.  
_  
__*Flashback*_

_Sakura sostenía una conversación telefónica con su tutora._

_- Hola - _Kurenai-sensei, soy Sakura_ - ¡Sakura! ¡Qué alegría oírte! Hace mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal todo? - _Estoy bien, seguimos grabando aunque ya estamos en los últimos detalles, ¿Tú cómo estás sensei? Seguramente nerviosa por la boda, ¿No es cierto? Supongo que Naruto y los demás ya están en Konoha_ - Eh, estoy bien, y si, los nervios crecen conforme la fecha se acerca, pero creo que todo saldrá perfecto, en cuanto a tus amigos, si, ellos ya están aquí desde hace tres días, pensé que cambiarías de opinión y vendrías - _Lo siento mucho Kurenai-sensei, me gustaría estar presente, lo juro, pero... - soltó un suspiro - Pero aún no estoy lista para ver a Sasuke otra vez, tengo que reconocer que aún me duele el hecho de que se vaya a casar con Karin, así que no quiero arruinar tu boda por estar llorando todo el día_ - Entiendo, en verdad me gustaría que pudieras estar presente, pero me importa más que tú estés tranquila, así que respeto tu decisión, aunque si cambias de parecer, no dudes en venir, ¿De acuerdo? Te estaré esperando - _G-gracias Kurenai-sensei, prometo que lo pensaré en los próximos días, te quiero, adiós_ - cuando finalizó la llamada, Sakura dejó caer el teléfono sobre el sofá y comenzó a llorar, la noticia le dolía cada vez más a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos meses desde que había la había recibido, aún le dolía pensar en ello._

_*Fin del flashback*__  
_  
Sakura no asistió a la boda y a pesar de que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, al estar en el aeropuerto cambió de parecer y decidió permanecer en Hoshi. Definitivamente aquellos casi dos años habían sido muy duros para ella, personalmente hablando, luego de que dejó de ver a Tenten, dejó de saber de Sasuke, pero hasta cierto punto le alegraba no recibir de noticia el anuncio de la fecha de la boda entre él y Karin.

Aunque desde que habían empezado la gira, casi no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ellos, lo cual agradecía enormemente, ya que gracias a eso, había comenzado a pensar que tal vez conseguiría olvidar a Sasuke pronto, los caprichos del destino eran tan grandes, que esa mañana, después de un par de conciertos en el País del Remolino, Sasori se reunió con la banda para comunicarle los próximos planes.  
_  
__*Flasback*_

_Después de almorzar fuera, Sasori y la banda regresaron al hotel donde estaban hospedados y se quedaron platicando en la habitación de las chicas._

_- Escuchen - comenzó a decir el hombre - Esto ha sido un éxito, todo ha salido mucho mejor de lo esperado y eso es gracias al gran talento que tienen, ya han hecho más de la mitad del tour y si no hay contratiempos a inicios de junio del próximo año daremos por concluida la gira en Konoha, ¿Qué les parece? - todos apoyaron la idea - Bueno, ahora tengo que decirles los nuevos planes, ¿Recuerdan que dos de sus temas fueron escogidos para la banda sonora de una película - todos asintieron - Bueno pues, este es el sencillo especial que saldrá a la venta un día después de la premier._

_- ¡Genial! - exclamó Sakura al tener el disco entre sus manos, sin embargo, su expresión cambió al ver la portada, en la cubierta estaba la banda completa y sobre ellos los dos protagonistas de aquella película. Podía leerse en la esquina superior derecha de la portada: "KHS: A little pain~beautiful betrayal" y en la esquina inferior: "Breathless: One last chance Original Soundtrack". Sakura estaba totalmente sorprendida, y cuando Ino vio el disco su expresión no fue distinta._

_- Muy pronto - prosiguió el hombre - Para ser más exactos en un mes, el miércoles 13 de febrero se estrenará la película y el 14 saldrá a la venta el sencillo de los temas que se incluyen en la cinta por lo que tendrán que ir a Konoha a cumplir con algunos compromisos como asistir a la premier a nivel mundial y además grabarán el videoclip de la canción "Beautiful betrayal" con los protagonistas - Sakura no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al oír aquello. El pelirrojo hizo una pausa - Y luego..._

_- Seguiremos con nuestros conciertos, ¿Verdad? - cuestionó Ino al ver la expresión de su amiga - Sólo estaremos un par de días en Konoha, ¿No es cierto?_

_- No exactamente, verán, hace dos semanas recibieron en las oficinas centrales de la disquera la petición por parte de los organizadores del festival "Konoha music fighters" para que se presenten ahí - todos comenzaron a gritar de la emoción, era uno de los festivales de música más importantes a nivel mundial - Así que estarán en Konoha por una semana más o menos, desde el viernes antes de la presentación hasta el sábado de la siguiente semana pues el festival es el 16._

_Los chicos estaban sumamente emocionados, pero no era así con las chicas, Sakura aún tenía el CD entre sus manos y estaba en completo estado de shock._

_*Fin del flashback*__  
_  
Aún ahora completamente sola en su habitación, Sakura aún seguía pensando en lo ocurrido aquella mañana, sin siquiera imaginarlo ella compuso la canción "_Beautiful betrayal_" para la película en la que participaba Karin - sonrió irónica al pensarlo - cuando le hicieron la propuesta de escribir ese tema sólo le dijeron más o menos la trama de la película. Al final, los productores decidieron incluir esa canción y "_A little pain_" que sería el nuevo sencillo de la banda - volvió a sonreír irónicamente - Ahora estaba a un mes de tener que trabajar con la prometida del hombre que, aunque le doliera decirlo, aún amaba, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar el pasado, pero... ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pronto? Pareciera que el destino siempre conspiraba para acelerar los desastres en su vida.

.

.

.

**_Olivia Lufkin/ The cloudy dreamer  
_**"_Who's gonna stop it?_" * "_Cloudy world_" * "_Stars shinning out_" * _"If you only knew"  
**  
Olivia Lufkin/ Comatose Bunny Butcher  
**_"_026unconscious333"  
**  
Olivia Lufkin/ Internal Bleeding Strawberry  
**"Sea me" * _"_Into the stars_"  
**_  
Olivia Lufkin/ Merry & Hell go round  
_**_"Spider spins"  
**  
Olivia Lufkin/ Olivia inspi' REIRA (Trapnest)  
**_"_Rock you_" * "_Shadow of love_"  
**_  
Olivia Lufkin/ Wish~Starless night  
_**"_Starless night_" * "_Wish_"  
**_  
Olivia Lufkin/ Trinka trinka  
_**_"Rain_" * _"Because"  
**  
Olivia Lufkin/ The return of the chlorophyll bunny  
**"Skip to a little #"  
**  
Olivia Lufkin/ Synchronicity  
**_"_Color of your spoon_" *_ "Dekinai" * "Soulmate"  
**  
Olivia Lufkin/ The lost lolli  
**_"_Dear angel"_  
**_  
ACID/ Pray for the future  
_**_"Hanafubuki"  
**  
Endeverafter/ Kiss or kill  
**_"_Next best thing"  
_

* * *

**Editado.**


	46. ¿Filmando con el enemigo?

.

.

.

**Scene 46 _  
_**_¿Filmando con el enemigo?_

No hay plazo que no se cumpla.

Luego de una serie de conciertos en el País de la Tierra, finalmente KHS había llegado al aeropuerto de Konoha a mitad de la noche. Los chicos entraron a una de las salas de lugar y luego de que Sasori arreglara lo relacionado a sus equipajes, decidieron ir lo más pronto posible a descansar.

- Es increíble, por fin estamos de vuelta - comentó Gaara con una sonrisa, para él y Naruto era lo máximo regresar, nuevamente podrían ver a sus novias luego de casi seis meses de no hacerlo; para Ino y Kiba significaba volver a ver a sus familias y anunciar el nuevo nivel en el que se encontraba su relación - luego de irse, no les habían comunicado a sus padres que ya vivían juntos y aún no sabían como reaccionarían - mientras que para Sakura sólo podía significar una palabra: caos, sólo deseaba hacer su trabajo y ver a Kurenai y a Mikoto, pero lo que más deseaba era no ver a Sasuke, deseaba que el universo se apiadara de ella y no lo pusiera en su camino.

Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada principal del aeropuerto, repartieron varios autógrafos entre aquellos que los reconocían, era cierto que eran las dos de la madrugada, pero los aeropuertos son de los pocos lugares que nunca duermen. Finalmente al estar en la puerta, vieron la camioneta que ya los esperaba, subieron y dejaron el aeropuerto. Todos acordaron quedarse en sus respectivas casas, así que después de llevar a Ino, Gaara y Kiba, Naruto y Sakura iban en la camioneta en completo silencio hasta que el rubio decidió hablar.

- ¿Entonces no irás a casa de Kurenai? - la chica negó con la cabeza.

- Para empezar ya es muy tarde y pues no quiero importunarla ni a ella ni a Kakashi-san.

- Pues si me lo preguntas, yo creo que no serías una molestia, pero es bueno saber que el apartamento sigue siendo tuyo.

- Si, la verdad es bueno tener a dónde regresar.

Luego de varios minutos, llegaron al edificio donde vivía la ojiverde y después de que Sasori le recordara que pasaría a recogerla a mediodía, se despidió de Naruto y entró al edificio. Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento encendió la luz y pudo verlo, estaba prácticamente intacto, tal y como lo había dejado aquella vez hacía dos años, llevó su maleta a su habitación, fue por un poco de agua y luego se fue a la cama. Al día siguiente muy temprano, Sakura fue a visitar a Kurenai. Ambas se encontraban en la estancia tomando un poco de té mientras la chica le contaba todo lo que había pasado en ese par de años.

- Me da mucho gusto que te esté yendo tan bien Sakura, ojalá se pudieran quedar más tiempo.

- A mí también me gustaría Kurenai-sensei, pero sólo estaremos aquí una semana, luego seguiremos con la gira y si todo sale sin contratiempos, estaremos de vuelta en junio y por fin tendremos vacaciones, entonces podré conocer a mi futuro hermanito - la mujer de ojos carmesí sonrió ante el comentario.

- Hermanita - aclaró - Va a ser niña.

- ¡¿En verdad? ¡Es fantástico! ¿Y ya tienen planeado un nombre? - Kurenai asintió.

- Se llamara Misaki - Sakura guardó silencio por unos segundos.

- Mmm, Misaki Hatake, me agrada cómo suena, es un lindo nombre.

La plática se extendió por algunas horas más hasta que finalmente Sakura tuvo que retirarse.

En la tarde, la banda acudió a una sesión fotográfica para una revista en la que estarían en portada, luego se dirigieron al lugar donde se presentarían en conferencia de prensa las bandas que participarían en el festival dentro de una semana. Cuando el evento terminó, acordaron ir a cenar al apartamento de Sakura donde los esperaban Tenten, Hinata, Lee y Shikamaru, a quienes les platicaron todo lo que había sucedido en el tiempo durante el que no se vieron. Casi a medianoche, todos se retiraron pues al día siguiente, o más bien dentro de algunas horas, la banda filmaría el video para la canción que aparecía en la película.

Mientras tanto, casi del otro lado de la ciudad, un chico estaba solo en su apartamento dando vueltas sobre la cama pensando en lo que su ex prometida le había dicho aquella noche.

_*Flashback*_

_Sasuke y Karin se encontraban en el bar de uno de los hoteles de la cadena Uchiha conversando del reciente regreso de la chica._

_- Realmente estoy muy nerviosa, no puedo esperar a que llegue el miércoles._

_- Apenas es sábado Karin, así que si no quieres que estos cuatro días se te hagan una eternidad, deberías tratar de relajarte - dijo el pelinegro mientras bebía la copa que tenía servida frente a él._

_- Mira quién lo dice, el hombre "Soy un obsesionado con mi trabajo y no me gusta descansar" - Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa por el comentario, entonces, cuando volvió a centrar la mirada en la chica, pudo notar que ella lo miraba seriamente - Supongo que ya sabes que ella está aquí, ¿No es cierto?_

_- No sé a qué te refieres - respondió el pelinegro tomando otro poco de licor._

_- ¿Por qué me quieres ver la cara de tonta, Sasuke? Sabes perfectamente que hablo de Sakura - hizo una pausa para observar al chico, pero no pudo encontrar la más mínima reacción en él - ¿Ya pensaste en verla? ¿Por fin le dirás todo? - no hubo respuesta por varios minutos, entonces decidió darse por vencida - Como quieras, de cualquier manera, mañana filmaremos el video de la canción que ellos tocan en la película, estaremos en los estudios Gaia, primero filmaremos en algunas locaciones y estaremos de regreso a eso de la una de la tarde hasta el anochecer - dijo mientras anotaba algo en una tarjeta - En verdad espero que no seas tan idiota como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad - dijo deslizando la tarjeta para que quedara cerca de la mano de Sasuke, luego se puso de pie y abandonó el lugar._

_*Fin del flashback*_

Mucho antes de que el sol saliera, más preciso a las 4:05 a.m., la banda ya se encontraba en el foro de grabación a la espera de que llegaran los protagonistas.

- ¿Estás segura de qué puedes hacerlo Sakura? - preguntó Ino mientras ella y la ojiverde tomaban un poco de café. Su amiga asintió.

- En estos momentos ella es la actriz con la que filmaremos el video de la canción que compuse y no la prometida de Sasuke, seamos profesionales - la rubia sonrió.

- Y hablando de él, ¿No lo has visto?

- Ino, por si no te has dado cuenta, llevamos veinticuatro horas aquí, he dormido en cuatro de ellas, y créeme, en estos momentos lo mejor es que me olvide de que él existe.

- Sólo pudiste haber dicho que no, Sakura, a mí no tienes que convencerme de nada pues no puedes engañarme, recuérdalo - dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa.

Para entretenerse un poco antes de comenzar a filmar, Sakura tomó una sinopsis que le habían dado de la película y de la serie en general, pues la verdad aunque la serie era considerada una de las más exitosas de los últimos años, ella nunca vio un sólo capítulo. Se suponía que luego de tres temporadas en las que Hotaru (Karin) y Seishiro (Hidan) habían logrado darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por el otro, habían decidido iniciar una relación.

Sin embargo, cuando Hotaru comienza a tener reconocimiento por su trabajo como fotógrafa, la relación con Seishiro comienza a tener varios altibajos debido a la inmadurez del chico, teniendo que lidiar con los miedos y vicios de él. Eso fue de lo que trataron la cuarta y la quinta temporada. El problema era debido a que antes de conocerse, él era la típica estrella juvenil: exitoso, famoso, millonario y mujeriego, por lo que le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse estable con Hotaru, que era todo lo contrario a él, no porque no sintiera amor por ella sino porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Finalmente, luego de dos años de tormentosa relación, Hotaru recibe un reconocimiento muy importante en su carrera, pero la noche de premiación Seishiro la deja plantada por considerar que no podía seguir a su lado. Al día siguiente ella va a buscarlo a su apartamento y resulta que el chico se va dejándole una nota cobarde rompiéndole el corazón. Ese había sido el final de la última temporada para luego lanzarse la película **"Breathless: One last chance"** que indicaría el final de la serie.

En ella, Hotaru se reencuentra con Seishiro luego de que él regresa de su gira. El chico había pensado mejor todo y se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir sin ella, sin embargo, ahora, Hotaru había seguido con su vida y parecía haberlo dejado atrás, a él y a todo el dolor que le había causado. Pero aún cuando se había prometido olvidarlo y a pesar del dolor, Hotaru lo perdona y tienen el final feliz - Sakura dejó de leer, le parecía muy irónico la cantidad de similitudes que había entre esa historia y la suya con Sasuke, sólo que entre ellos no parecía haber un final feliz.

Luego de un par de minutos más, Hidan llegó al foro. Después de saludar a todo el staff se acercó a la banda, también los saludó y luego centró toda su atención en Sakura, más de lo que la chica quisiera.

- En verdad es un placer conocerte al fin Sakura.

- Eh... claro, también es un gusto conocerte Hidan - respondió la ojiverde nerviosa por la actitud del chico, aquel tono de voz que usaba lograba incomodarla.

- Había estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo, siempre he creído que tu voz es más que hermosa, es casi sublime, yo...

- Lamento la tardanza - dijo Karin luego de quitarse el abrigo - La nieve nos sorprendió a medio camino, ¿Pueden creerlo? Estamos en febrero y aún sigue nevando.

Nadie hizo algún comentario, luego de que la chica tomara un poco de café, el director reunió a todos y le explicó más o menos la idea que tenía planeada para el video. El concepto era bastante sencillo y buscaba que tanto la banda como los protagonistas de la película resaltaran lo más posible: se trataba de dar una nueva versión, distinta a la de la película, del día en que Hotaru (Karin) se reencontró con Seishiro (Hidan) mientras la banda aparecía entre ellos como si fueran invisibles ante la presencia de ambos. Definitivamente algo muy común debido a la falta de tiempo, pero dado que era para el soundtrack de una película, también se incluirían escenas de ella.

Minutos más tarde, abordaron un par de camionetas para trasladarse al Museo de Historia de Konoha para grabar algunas escenas en el techo del edificio mientras todavía estaba oscuro. Un par de horas más tarde, fueron a una bodega donde estaban los instrumentos de la banda, el director les explicó que tocarían toda la canción para luego escoger las escenas que irían en el video. Así que a pesar de que tenían la pista, tenían que tocar realmente aunque no se escuchara nada. Un par de minutos más tarde, la banda ya estaba en sus lugares y comenzó la filmación de esa parte.  
_  
Ya no quiero verlo otra vez_

_Mi alma está partida en dos por ti_

_No me importa el fuego en el que ardo hoy_

_Dicen que estoy enferma de amor_

_Que me levanto y vuelvo a caer por ti_

_Cada vez que te apareces junto a mí_

_Porque sin ti no hay camino ni destino, estoy perdida_

_Porque sin ti no me importan los minutos ni los días_

_Porque sin no hay presente ni futuro, sálvame_

_De esta bella traición que mató mi razón_

_Perdona si me olvido de ti_

_Lo siento si agoté la ilusión_

_No me importa el juramento que te di_

_Me dicen que tu amor terminó_

_Que sólo eres una canción de ayer_

_Un suspiro que en aire se quedó_

_Porque sin ti no hay camino ni destino, estoy perdida_

_Porque sin ti no me importan los minutos ni los días_

_Porque sin no hay presente ni futuro, sálvame_

_De esta bella traición que mató mi razón  
_  
Todos miraban encantados a la banda tocar, a pesar de que no se escuchaba casi nada, era genial verlos. A Karin siempre le gustó esa canción, la realidad era que ella también admiraba a KHS como la mayoría de los jóvenes de Konoha. Definitivamente sentía que no había sido competencia para Sakura, la ojiverde no solamente era talentosa sino que poseía un carisma único, ahora entendía por qué Sasuke se había enamorado tan intensamente de ella, pero también sabía ahora por qué le costaba tanto trabajo ir a buscarla.  
_  
¿Dónde estarás cuando mis labios te busquen?_

_Y ¿dónde estará el sueño tan dulce que era de los dos?_

_Porque sin ti no hay camino ni destino, estoy perdida_

_Porque sin ti no me importan los minutos ni los días_

_Porque sin no hay presente ni futuro, sálvame_

_De esta bella traición que mató mi razón..._

_(Fuiste tú, sólo tú... quien mató mi razón)_

_**[Belinda / Utopía / Bella traición]**_

Horas más tarde, visitaron el acuario donde también grabaron, el centro comercial y finalmente fueron al set donde se recreaba el apartamento de Hotaru, el de Seishiro y el estudio de grabación donde permanecieron varias horas más. El reloj marcaba las 10:20 p.m., habían estado filmando por dieciocho horas seguidas, salvo dos de descanso, y todos estaban más que agotados aunque parecía que por fin estaban terminando.

El director decidió darles media hora de descanso mientras preparaban todo para filmar durante un par de horas más.

- Ya no puedo más - susurró Sakura mientras descansaba en una silla, inesperadamente Karin se acercó a ella.

- Es normal, supongo que no estás acostumbrada a realizar este tipo de trabajo bajo tanta presión, ¿No es cierto? - la ojiverde la miraba extrañada, no lograba entender por qué le hablaba tan tranquilamente. Supuso que Karin no era tan inmadura como para tener alguna clase de resentimiento hacia ella, después de todo, pronto se casaría con Sasuke. La modelo soltó un suspiro - La verdad es que no sólo te sucede a ti, créeme, es agotador trabajar tanto con el tiempo encima - miró a la pelirosa como esperando respuesta, pero no hubo nada - _[En eso se parece a Sasuke] _- pensó mientras sonreía - Sakura, perdón - dijo para luego ponerse de pie y seguir grabando mientras que la ojiverde siguió sin entender muy bien qué era lo que había sucedido.

Sakura necesitaba un respiro, así que puso su abrigo y decidió salir del lugar para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Se quedó parada a unos metros del foro para ver las estrellas mientras pensaba un poco, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que comenzaba a nevar, tantas cosas habían sucedido cuando ella se encontraba bajo la nieve que ya no sabía si le gustaba ver nevar o si lo odiaba ya.

A unos metros de dónde ella estaba, Sasuke la observaba en completo silencio. Llevaba un par de horas ahí afuera tratando de recordar la razón por la que había ido a ese lugar, si era para ver a Sakura, ¿Qué le diría? Su mente estaba totalmente confusa por aquella situación, deseaba verla otra vez, sentirla cerca de él, pero... ¿Acaso ella se lo permitiría? ¿Lo dejaría explicarle todo? Todas aquellas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que la vio salir por aquellas enormes puertas, en ese momento su corazón literalmente dejó de latir, era ella, lucía completamente hermosa vestida con ese abrigo negro muy parecido al que él portaba en aquel momento y aquella boina del mismo color cubriendo su rosado cabello. Era igual a cómo la recordaba, no había cambiado absolutamente nada en ella. No sabía qué hacer, su mente se quedó en blanco por unos instantes, así que decidió sólo contemplarla en silencio.

Sakura tenía que reconocer que el día se había pasado volando, todos habían estado concentrados en lo que debían hacer, así que no habían existido inconvenientes. Lo único que logró incomodarla fue el hecho de que como ella era la vocalista tuvo que estar casi todo el tiempo con Karin, sin embargo, ambas lograron mantener la actitud profesional para poder sacar adelante el trabajo de los demás. Ahora sólo esperaba a que Naruto, Gaara y Kiba terminaran de filmar las escenas que tenían programadas con Hidan y luego se daría por concluida la filmación. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien junto a ella.

- Hidan-kun - dijo al ojiverde en un susurro.

- No deberías de estar aquí afuera con este frío, Sakura-chan, podrías resfriarte, y dime, ¿Qué haría el mundo sin esa hermosa voz que tienes? - ahí estaba de nuevo aquella actitud que la había puesto nerviosa antes - Puedes considerarme uno de tus más grandes admiradores, tal vez algún día podríamos salir, tal vez a cenar, o a bailar - el rostro de la chica reflejaba sorpresa e incomodidad al ver como Hidan se acercaba más a ella de lo que debería.

- P-pues no creo que sea posible, po-porque la verdad, sólo estaremos una semana, y no-nosotros tenemos muchos compromisos y... - Sakura estaba sumamente incómoda con aquella conversación que entablaba con Hidan, pero justo en el momento preciso apareció Sasuke, quien había estado observando lo que sucedía a unos cuantos metros.

- Es suficiente Hidan - dijo el pelinegro seriamente ante la mirada atónita de Sakura.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? Viniste a... - cuestionó el chico.

- Vine por ella - la chica dio un respingo al oírlo, pero no pudo decir nada debido que estaba en completo estado de shock.

Su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco, no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera ahí, justo frente a ella. Lucía igual que hacía dos años, no es que esperara que cambiara mucho, pero tenía que reconocer que era justo como lo recordaba, quizás si había algo diferente en él, pero no era lo suficientemente importante como para que pudiera definir qué. No podía decir nada, las palabras no salían de su boca, sólo temblaba su labio inferior debido a la impresión de verlo nuevamente, ¿Por qué estaba él ahí? No lograba entenderlo, por más que lo intentaba su mente no lograba organizar el mar de ideas y emociones que había en su interior, odiaba sentir que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

* * *

**Editado.**


	47. Your winter

.

.

.

**Scene 47_  
_**_Your winter_

Sakura estaba ya sumamente incómoda por aquella conversación que mantenía, muy a su pesar, con Hidan; pero justo en ese momento apareció Sasuke quien había estado observando lo que sucedía a unos cuantos metros.

- Es suficiente Hidan - dijo el pelinegro seriamente ante la mirada atónita de Sakura.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestionó el chico.

- Vine por ella - la pelirosa dio un respingo al oírlo, pero no pudo decir nada debido a la impresión que le causó volver a verlo, estaba en completo estado de shock.

La mente de Sakura se había quedado en blanco, no lograba articular palabra alguna, sólo temblaba su labio inferior debido a la impresión de ver a Sasuke de nuevo, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No lograba entenderlo, por más que lo intentaba, su mente no lograba ordenar el mar de pensamientos y emociones que embargaban su cuerpo en ese instante, escuchaba las voces de Sasuke y Hidan completamente incomprensibles para ella, lo único que abarcaba su mente era el pensamiento de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

En ese momento, Sasuke la tomó en brazos y comenzó a alejarse del lugar dejando a Hidan totalmente desconcertado. Sin embargo, él no era el único, Sakura seguía sin reaccionar, era como si de repente su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco, quería decirle que la bajara, decirle que se fuera y que no la molestara, maldecirlo, decirle que lo odiaba, que no se volviera a acercar a ella, pero su garganta no lograba emitir sonido alguno y su cuerpo se había quedado totalmente paralizado, lo único que podía escuchar y sentir era el latido de su corazón que estaba más que acelerado, era tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. La realidad era que también la mente de Sasuke se había quedado en blanco, aquello lo había hecho en un impulso, le molestó demasiado ver a Hidan cerca de ella, así que cargarla fue algo involuntario. Ambos iban en completo silencio, Sakura contemplando el rostro de Sasuke siendo alcanzado por algunos copos de nieve mientras que él mantenía la vista puesta frente a él. Cada copo de nieve que caía del cielo, Sakura lo sentía como una lágrima que estaba reprimiendo en aquel instante.

Luego de algunas cuadras, Sasuke se detuvo frente a su auto, lo había dejado estacionado lo más lejos que pudo del foro con la esperanza de que caminar aclarara su mente, cosa que obviamente no sucedió.

Lentamente bajó a Sakura y abrió la puerta del vehículo. No dijo absolutamente nada ni tampoco la miró, sólo esperó a que ella subiera para luego él hacer lo mismo y poner el auto en marcha. Durante el trayecto, ninguno se miró ni dijo palabra alguna, aún no lograban salir del shock que aquel extraño encuentro les había producido.

Mientras tanto, Hidan había regresado al interior del foro, inmediatamente ubicó a Karin y se acercó a ella.

- No tienes idea de a quién acabo de encontrarme allá afuera - comentó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Karin lo miró con fastidio, era cierto que Hidan era su mejor amigo, pero aquella actitud que solía tener a veces, realmente lograba molestarla. El chico interpretó al instante aquella mirada, así que decidió ya no darle vueltas al asunto - A tu ex prometido.

- ¿Sasuke está aquí?

- Estaba.

- No te entiendo, ¿Sucedió algo? ¡No me digas que otra vez discutieron!

- No, claro que no, fue muy extraño sabes, yo estaba platicando con Sakura y entonces él apareció diciéndome que no me volviera a acercar a ella y luego se fue, así nada más.

- Sigo sin entender, ¿Qué dijo? ¿Ella qué hizo? ¿Cómo que se la llevó?

- Oh Karin, no me digas que aún no lo has superado, si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú quien decidió terminar con él, ¿Cierto? - miró a su amiga con una sonrisa - No hasta diste a entender que la razón del rompimiento del compromiso había sido que tú le habías sido infiel conmigo, tú quedaste ante todos como la mala del cuento y ahora te vienes a arrepentir, siento que ya me perdí.

- No es eso Hidan, sabes que Sasuke y yo llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos, es sólo que... - se quedó pensativa y la mano de Hidan que se movía frente a ella de arriba a abajo lo que la sacó de su ensimismamiento - Sólo... no le digas a nadie lo que viste, ¿Si? Sakura estará bien, no te preocupes, sólo... mantenlo en secreto, por favor - Hidan miró extrañado a su amiga, pero al ver que no tenía opción asintió tenuemente. En ese momento, Karin comenzó a alejarse y habiendo dado algunos pasos volvió a girarse para mirarlo - Por cierto, déjame darte un consejo Hidan, olvídate de Sakura, ella... ella no es para ti.

Mientras tanto, la ojiverde iba en el auto pensando en un millón de frases para gritarle a Sasuke, de nuevo quería decirle que se fuera y que no la volviera a molestar, que la dejara bajar del auto o gritaría, decirle que ya no la buscara, que ya no lo amaba, que lo odiaba y que no quería volver a verlo nunca más, pero simplemente no podía, ni siquiera sabía por qué razón se había subido al auto, su mente pensaba en no hacerlo y salir corriendo de ahí, pero su cuerpo hizo totalmente lo opuesto. No tenía el valor de mirar a Sasuke y tampoco podía sentir la mirada de él sobre ella, pero eso no hacía más que aumentar el temor y los nervios que estaban invadiendo su cuerpo, deseaba lograr salir de aquel trance en el que se encontraba, pero simplemente no hallaba con qué hacerlo, lo único que podía percibir era el aroma de Sasuke que llegaba hasta ella gracias a la calefacción del auto mientras sentía como la nieve comenzaba a derretirse sobre sus ropas. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde se dirigían, pero la verdad era que no tenía cabeza para pensarlo. Luego de algunos minutos, que transcurrieron en el más eterno silencio, pudo notar que habían llegado al edificio donde vivía Sasuke, el chico bajó del auto, le abrió la puerta para que ella hiciera lo mismo y luego caminaron hasta el ascensor para finalmente llegar al apartamento del pelinegro.

Inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada, tampoco había cambiado en absoluto, los muebles seguían siendo los mismos. Lo único diferente que notó fue la foto que se habían tomado en el festival de fuegos artificiales, estaba sobre el buró de lado izquierdo de la cama de Sasuke. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a salir de aquel shock.

- ¿Po-por qué me trajiste aquí? - preguntó con la voz quebrada y odió la apariencia indefensa que eso le dio. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta, inmediatamente Sasuke fue hasta su clóset y sacó una camisa que luego puso sobre el sofá frente a Sakura.

- Cámbiate o te resfriarás - Sakura dio un respingo al oírlo, luego miró sus ropas y vio que estaban empapadas debido a la nieve que se había derretido sobre ellas. Sasuke tenía razón, debía quitárselas de inmediato sino quería enfermar - Al menos hasta que tu ropa seque, puedes ducharte si quieres, luego... - hizo una pausa - Luego hablaremos - la ojiverde lo miró con indecisión, no sabía realmente qué sucedía, pero finalmente tomó la camisa y entró al baño para cambiarse.

Minutos después, cuando salió del baño, vio a Sasuke agachado frente al mueble dónde tenía la televisión y el reproductor de música, pudo notar que estaba poniendo un CD y cuando la música comenzó a sonar, no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa.

- _[¿Gray star? No pensé que a él]_ - la voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿No quisiste ducharte? - ella negó con la cabeza. Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella - Yo me daré un baño, en un momento regreso - cuando pasó junto a Sakura, un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos, sin embargo, el pelinegro no la miró. Cuando Sakura escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, soltó un suspiro como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración mientras Sasuke estaba ahí. Se acercó hacía la ventana detrás del sofá y pudo ver que había dejado de nevar, ahora sólo era una intensa llovizna la que cubría las calles, soltó un suspiro, tenía frío a pesar de la calefacción del lugar, caminó hasta la cocina y puso una tetera con agua en el fuego para preparar un poco de té. Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera, caminó hacía donde el chico había estado antes y comenzó a mirar con detalle la colección de CD's que Sasuke tenía, no se comparaba con la suya, pero era bastante grande. Mientras leía los títulos, pasaba su dedo índice sobre los estuches logrando reconocer varios discos que ella misma poseía.

Al llegar a la parte inferior del mueble, no pudo de nuevo ocultar su asombro al leer sobre un estuche: "_Black Stones: Broken rose_", con la mano temblando, tomó el CD para mirarlo a detalle, abrió el estuche y pudo ver en el lado interno la nota que ella había escrito aquel día que lo compró para él, la realidad era que no se había imaginado que Sasuke lo conservaría, pensó que tal vez lo tiraría o se lo regalaría a alguien. Observó por un par de minutos más el CD y finalmente decidió volver a colocarlo dónde estaba, fue entonces cuando literalmente dejó de respirar al ver a lado de aquel espacio los dos discos de KHS, llevó el estuche hasta su pecho y lo apretó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza en un intento por contener las lágrimas, que cada vez sentía más cercanas.

¿Por qué él tenía sus discos?

¿Qué era realmente lo que estaba sucediendo?

Dejó de escuchar el sonido de la ducha y entonces decidió controlarse, comenzó a respirar profundo para recobrar la compostura, no permitiría que Sasuke viera que aún causaba impacto en sus emociones. De nuevo se dirigió hacia la cocina para buscar las tazas en un anaquel. Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y al dirigir la mirada hacía ahí, vio a Sasuke salir vestido solamente con un pantalón negro, el torso descubierto y una toalla en la cabeza con la que estaba secando su cabello. Al verlo de aquella manera, no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, sin embargo, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la tetera cuando notó que Sasuke se acercaba a ella quedándose parado en la entrada de la cocina.

- Hice un poco de té, está haciendo mucho frío - dijo mientras servía la bebida en un par de tazas que después colocó sobre la mesa. Miró a Sasuke por un segundo y notó que él hacía lo mismo, soltó un suspiro - Llamaré a Ino, deben de estar preocupados, le diré que venga por mí y me traiga ropa seca - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la estancia dónde había dejado su teléfono celular.

Justo cuando pasó a su lado, Sasuke la tomó por la muñeca y la recargó sobre la columna que marcaba el inicio de la cocina atrapándola entre el muro y su cuerpo y dejando recargado su mentón en el espacio que había entre el cuello y el hombro de la ojiverde. Esa acción tomó a Sakura más que por sorpresa, sintió que el corazón le latía aún más rápido que antes y esta vez estaba segura de que se le saldría del pecho, sin darse cuenta que para Sasuke era exactamente lo mismo. Ninguno dijo o hizo nada, simplemente se quedaron así por varios minutos, la mano de Sasuke dejó la muñeca de Sakura y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras sentía el pecho de la ojiverde subir y bajar de manera acelerada.

- Tu aroma sigue siendo el mismo - susurró haciendo que su aliento chocara con el cuello de la ojiverde logrando estremecerla - Es el mismo de aquella noche, Sakura - la pelirosa dio un respingo al percatarse de qué era de lo que estaba hablando.

- Sa-Sasuke, tú... ¿C-cómo lo...? - intentó decir nerviosa.

- Recuerdo? La verdad no podría olvidarlo - respondió recorriendo el cuello de la ojiverde con sus labios hasta llegar a su mentón - Aun cuando yo quisiera no... - interrumpió al encontrarse de nuevo frente a ella, a tan sólo unos milímetros de distancia, pudo ver el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura y de nuevo se perdió en el intenso verde de los ojos de la chica.

- Sasuke - susurró antes de que el pelinegro uniera sus labios a los de ella y comenzara a besarla con lentitud y delicadeza, cómo si aquel simple roce hubiera sido todo lo que ambos hubieran anhelado. Aquel contacto por fin había llegado, luego de tanto tiempo, otra vez podían sentir el calor del otro a través de ese dulce beso. Pequeñas gotas provenientes del cabello de Sasuke caían sobre el rostro de la chica y otras lograban resbalar debajo de la única prenda que la cubría estremeciéndola de nuevo. La mano libre de Sakura fue subiendo lentamente al cuello de Sasuke hasta poder enredar sus dedos entre aquellos negros cabellos, logrando aumentar la pasión que ambos despedían en cada segundo que duraba el beso. Mientras, el brazo de Sasuke rodeó la cintura de Sakura acercándola lo más posible a él, en un intento por borrar aquel irracional miedo que tenía de que en cualquier momento ella reaccionara y huyera de él. Finalmente, sus manos se soltaron para aumentar el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Sin dejar de besarla, Sasuke fue guiando a Sakura hasta el sofá donde la recostó delicadamente colocándose encima de ella. Con pesar se separó de sus labios y comenzó a recorrer su cuello besándolo a la vez que sus manos comenzaban a acariciar la tersa piel de las piernas de Sakura hasta perderse debajo de aquella simple camisa que la cubría cómo si la vida se le fuera en ello. Podía escuchar los suspiros que lentamente se fueron convirtiendo en pequeños gemidos que ella dejaba escapar, en respuesta a la intensidad de las caricias que él le brindaba. Todo, su aroma, sus labios, su piel, su cuerpo, se habían convertido en una ansiada droga para él, la había extrañado y necesitado tanto y por tanto tiempo, que ahora sabía que no podría vivir sin ella ni un minuto más, de hecho, se preguntaba cómo había logrado sobrevivir aquellos dos largos años sin ella aunque ahora eso ya no importaba, no la dejaría ir otra vez. Aquellas sensaciones que había experimentado la primera vez que la tuvo por completo no se comparaban con lo que sentía en ese momento, esa mezcla de amor, deseo, pasión y anhelo lograba extasiar sus sentidos llevándolo a un nivel que no creyó experimentar nunca.

Las manos de Sakura recorrían la espalda de Sasuke una y otra vez sintiendo que los labios y las manos del chico hacían lo mismo en su cuerpo. A pesar de todo lo que le dijo a Ino, más en un intento por auto-convencerse que por convencer a su amiga, la realidad era que ella aún lo amaba igual o incluso más que antes, desde el momento en el que supo que volverían a Konoha había ansiado verlo otra vez, ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían logrado aminorar aquel sentimiento que llenaba su interior, al contrario, el anhelo por un reencuentro lo había aumentado día tras día haciéndolo prácticamente insoportable. Podía sentir que una de las manos de Sasuke iba desabotonando poco a poco la camisa que vestía logrando dejarla al descubierto por completo mientras que la otra viajaba por su cuerpo sin reparo alguno y los labios del chico se acercaban peligrosamente al nacimiento de sus senos, logrando erizarle la piel con cada caricia. Lo único que podía hacer era mantener los ojos cerrados en un intento por aumentar la intensidad de aquellas sensaciones que estaban invadiendo su cuerpo sin control.

En un segundo, Sasuke volvió a apoderarse de sus labios uniéndolos en un beso más que intenso, casi sublime que hacía que todo lo que estuviera ocurriendo fuera de aquellas paredes perdiera total importancia aún si el mundo se estuviera acabando. Con una mano, Sasuke tomó la nuca de Sakura buscando profundizar aún más, si es que eso era posible, aquel beso. La carencia de aire pasó a segundo plano, no querían separarse, lo habían estado esperando ya durante mucho tiempo como para pensarlo siquiera. Sólo estaban dejándose envolver por aquel sentimiento que había permanecido guardado de manera dolorosa durante todo ese tiempo.

Las manos de Sakura siguieron recorriendo la espalda y el pecho de Sasuke tanto como era posible logrando sacarle un gemido que terminó ahogado en sus labios. La pasión y el deseo de entregarse mutuamente iban en aumento con cada minuto y segundo que pasaba. Aquellos dos años sin verse, habían sido como una eternidad en la más profunda oscuridad que en aquel momento los dejaba ver luz por fin. Pronto, el dolor de la soledad y la ausencia del otro se desvanecería quedando solamente el placer y la tranquilidad de pertenecerse mutuamente por completo y esta vez, ambos podían jurar que sería para siempre.

El teléfono llevaba sonando ya un rato, sin embargo, ninguno lo notó y aunque así hubiera sido, no le habrían dado la más mínima importancia si no hubieran escuchado el mensaje que estaba siendo grabado en el contestador: _"Sasuke, soy Karin, ¿Estás ahí? Mmm, supongo que estás ocupado, bueno, sólo hablo para recordarte que mañana Temari y yo escogeremos el modelo de las invitaciones para la boda y ni tú ni Neji pueden escaparse, ¿Entendiste? - se escuchó un suspiro - Como sea, llámame para saber a qué hora nos vemos, recuerda que sólo quedan cinco meses, besos."  
_

Con el sonido del teléfono el encanto se rompió al igual que el contacto de Sasuke y Sakura. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse cuando el pelinegro se levantó sobre sus propios brazos.

- Sakura - dijo mientras notaba aquellos preciados ojos verdes nublarse por las lágrimas - Sakura, yo... - intentó decir, pero en ese momento la chica volvió a cubrirse cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, lo empujó levemente y corrió hasta el baño cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de ella. Lentamente se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentada en el piso abrazando sus rodillas y el rostro recargado en ellas. Sasuke maldijo en silencio al darse cuenta del malentendido en el que se encontraban. Caminó hasta el baño y al notar que la puerta estaba cerrada comenzó a tocar - Sakura, abre la puerta por favor.

- ¡Véte! ¡Déjame sola! - gritó la chica al otro lado intentando contener el llanto - _[¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?] _- se preguntaba mientras pasaba los dedos a través de su cabello intentado encontrar las respuestas.

- Sakura, por favor, necesitamos hablar, abre - pidió Sasuke.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero oírte! - exclamó la ojiverde mientras su voz se quebraba. Sasuke se maldijo al oírla, sabía que debía haber hablado con ella antes, pero es que la había necesitado tanto que no pudo contenerse. Estuvo llamando a la puerta por más de una hora, pero la ojiverde no quería escucharlo, pronto el cansancio también se apoderó de él y terminó sentado en el piso recargándose también en la puerta.

- Sakura, abre la puerta por favor - seguía pidiendo notándose también el agotamiento en su voz, pero ya hacía varios minutos que había dejado de recibir respuesta. Permaneció sentado en aquel sitio hasta que escuchó sonar el celular de Sakura, lo alcanzó y al contestar supo que era Ino, cuando la rubia pidió hablar con su amiga, Sasuke le dijo que era imposible pues estaba encerrada en el baño, luego de escuchar las amenazas por parte de la ojiazul, escuchó que iría a recogerla y él le pidió que le llevara ropa seca. De nuevo volvió a sentarse en dónde estaba sintiendo el lento pasar de los minutos - Sakura, necesito que me escuches - susurró casi imperceptiblemente como una última plegaria.

Sin darse cuenta, la música había seguido como un eco lejano alrededor de ellos que se iba acercando cada vez más recordándoles el mundo del que habían escapado instantes antes. La canción terminó dejando escuchar el inicio de una nueva marcado por el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica.

_"We'll do it all / everything on our own / we don't need anything or anyone... / If I lay here/ if I just lay here / would you lie with me and just forget the world?...  
_

Sakura reconoció aquella canción al instante y fue entonces cuando las lágrimas que intentó reprimir desde el momento en el que se reencontró con Sasuke comenzaron a correr sin control por sus mejillas, no lograba entender qué era lo que había sucedido, qué era lo que sucedía, en realidad todo era infinitamente más confuso de lo que ella alguna vez se imaginó. El dolor que siempre sentía en el pecho gracias a Sasuke, en ese momento se hacía cada vez más intenso haciendo que sintiera que en cualquier momento la asfixiaría por completo, ¿Cómo podía haber caído otra vez? ¿Cómo después de todas aquellas largas noches que lloró por él? ¿Cómo después de enterarse que se casaría? Definitivamente no lograba entenderlo, aún sufría por él a pesar de que él no le correspondía, ¿Acaso algún día su corazón se cansaría de salir lastimado? ¿Por qué no lograba abrir los ojos a aquella realidad? Él nunca la amaría, él nunca correspondería aquel sentimiento que ella poseía, ¿Cómo podía seguir amándolo tan intensamente a pesar de todo el daño que le provocaba hacerlo?

_"...I don't quite know / how to say how I feel / those three words are said too much / they're not enough... / If I lay here / if I just lay here / would you lie with me and just forget the world? / forget what we're told / before we get too old / show me a garden that's bursting into life..."  
_

Lo que no se imaginaba era que Sasuke estaba igual, sentado en el piso escuchando aquella canción mientras una mezcla de molestia y confusión se apoderaban de él. Le molestaba todo lo que ocurría, no soportaba no tener el control de las situaciones. Lo único que había querido era hablar con ella, decirle la verdad sin interrupciones, por eso la había llevado a su apartamento, sólo que no imaginó que todo aquello ocurriría. Sabía perfectamente que había tenido que aclarar todo antes de intentar tenerla de nuevo, pero simplemente no pudo. Al reencontrarse con ella, su mundo se detuvo y su mente dejó de funcionar sólo permitiéndole sentir con más intensidad aquel sentimiento que había permanecido en su interior todo aquel tiempo. De nuevo la había hecho llorar, odiaba hacerlo, pensó que siempre era igual, la lastimaba y él lo sabía, pero la amaba demasiado cómo para dejarla ir otra vez. Si, era un egoísta, era quizás el ser más egoísta de todo el planeta por preferir tenerla a su lado dejando en segundo plano el hecho de que en esos momentos ella llorara por causa suya, por no haberle dicho nada hacía dos años, por no haber sido sincero. Por eso no podía permitirse dejarla en libertad, la sola idea de hacerlo lo frustraba, el hecho de esa mínima posibilidad lo lastimaba.

"_Let's waste time / chasing cars/ around our heads.. ./ I need you grace / to remind me, to find my own... / If I lay here / if I just lay here / would you lie with me and just forget the world? / forget what we're told / before we get too old / show me a garden that's bursting into life..."  
_

Lo que él sentía era verdad, ya no podía concebir su vida sin ella. En aquellos dos años, él había vuelto a ser lo que fue antes de conocerla, se había convertido de nuevo en aquel hombre frío que parecía no tener sentimientos, lleno de orgullo y presunción obsesionado con su trabajo en un intento por ocultar la miseria en la que estaba envuelto luego de su partida. Durante aquel tiempo la había necesitado con demasía, esa había sido la razón por la que al verla, por primera vez reaccionó ante sus impulsos en lugar de sus pensamientos y ahí estaban las consecuencias, podía escucharla llorar a través de la puerta - golpeó el piso con su puño logrando enrojecer sus nudillos - Le frustraba no poder consolarla, no poder decirle que no había razón para que llorara, que él ya no estaba comprometido con Karin y que tampoco sentía nada por ella, al menos, no lo que una vez sintió; que aquellas invitaciones a las que se refería eran las de la boda de Neji y Temari de la que ellos serían padrinos, lo único que quería era decirle que la amaba y que quería pasar el resto de sus días a su lado sin importar nada más y, si era posible, estar presente en la misma eternidad junto a ella.

_"...all that I am / all that I ever was / is here in your perfect eyes / they're all I can see / I don't know where / confused about how as well / just know that this things will never changes for us at all... / If I lay here / if I just lay here / would you lie with me and just forget the world?... "  
_

_**[Snow patrol / Eyes Open / Chasing cars]**_

En ese momento, se escuchó el timbre, Sasuke se levantó del piso y caminó hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, vio a dos chicas paradas frente a él. Ino y Tenten se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a Sasuke "vestido" de aquella manera. En la escala de la rubia, había alcanzado el diez perfecto, cosa que ni su propio novio había logrado. Luego de "inspeccionarlo" a detalle, salió de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? - preguntó. El pelinegro se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso y luego les indicó dónde estaba el baño. La rubia tocó la puerta - Sakura, abre, soy Ino - al escucharla, la ojiverde se puso de pie, abrió la puerta y rápidamente la metió con ella para abrazarla mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo - Tranquila Sakura, ya estamos aquí, pronto nos iremos, ¿De acuerdo? - la ojiverde asintió y entonces la rubia rompió el abrazo - Toma - dijo extendiendo su mano con una pequeña maleta - Vístete.

Mientras tanto, Tenten y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en el sofá a la espera de que las amigas de la castaña salieran.

- ¿Puedo preguntar ahora qué le hiciste? - cuestionó la chica un tanto molesta.

- Nada - respondió el pelinegro soltando un suspiro - Está malinterpretando las cosas, pero no ha dejado que le explique.

- Sasuke, durante estos dos años he llegado a considerarte mi amigo y por lo mismo, creo que es mi deber decirte que - hizo una pausa y vio que el chico la miraba expectante - Eres un idiota - no hubo respuesta - Eres el chico más idiota que conozco y no... - en ese momento interrumpió al ver a sus amigas salir del baño. Ambos se pusieron de pie y Tenten se acercó a Sakura para abrazarla, las tres se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Ino fue la primera en salir al recibir una llamada de Kiba, le siguió Tenten quien antes de salir miró a Sasuke con desaprobación mientras articulaba la frase "_en verdad eres un idiota_" con los labios luego de ver el estado en el que estaba Sakura. Cuando la ojiverde iba a salir, Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y con la otra mano cerró la puerta dejándolos solos en el apartamento.

- Sakura, necesito que me... - interrumpió al sentir la bofetada por parte de la chica mientras las lágrimas volvían a hacer su aparición.

- ¡Suéltame! - exclamó jalando su brazo para liberarse de aquel agarre - ¡Yo no soy tu juguete, Sasuke! - gritó para después salir del apartamento dejando a un Sasuke golpeado y confundido.

Luego de dejar a Tenten en su casa, pues la rubia le había llamado a mitad de la noche para que la acompañara a buscar a Sakura sin que ninguno de los chicos se diera cuenta, Ino y Sakura iban en completo silencio rumbo al apartamento de la ojiverde.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada? - cuestionó la pelirosa sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Quieres que te diga algo en específico? - Sakura encogió los hombros - ¿Algún regaño tal vez? Veamos, "_¡Por todos los cielos, Sakura! - exclamó fingiendo - ¡No llevas ni veinticuatro horas en Konoha y ya te estás acostando con Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Qué no tienes dignidad?_" ¿Eso te parece? - no recibió respuesta - ¿Por qué habría de regañarte? ¿Por sentir amor?

- Él se casará en cinco meses - dijo en un susurro dirigiendo la mirada hacia su amiga mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar sus ojos de nuevo - Sasuke pronto se casará y hoy yo casi me acuesto con él, ¿Eso en qué clase de persona me convierte Ino? ¿Qué clase de persona soy si durante todo el tiempo que estuve con él no me importó arruinarle la vida a alguien más? - no hubo respuesta, Ino sólo la miraba sorprendida. Por primera vez en toda su vida no supo qué decirle. Cuando llegaron al apartamento de la ojiverde, ambas se fueron a la cama de inmediato, había sido un muy largo día e Ino no pensaba dejar a su amiga sola esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sakura despertó, Ino ya no estaba en la habitación encontrando solamente una nota pegada en el espejo: "_Perdón por irme así, pero hoy Kiba y yo almorzaremos con mis padres, deséame suerte, iré a verte en la tarde, no te preocupes, todos creen que estás en casa de Tenten, así que puedes descansar todo lo que quieras, te quiero, Ino_". Luego de leer la nota, miró el reloj: 12:37, aun era temprano considerando que casi no había dormido y que ese día se había acostado después de las cuatro, decidió volver a la cama, de cualquier manera, ese día y el siguiente serían de descanso.

Horas más tarde, Sakura se encontraba dentro de la camioneta propiedad de Tsunade Senju a la espera de que las clases en el colegio al que asistía Mikoto terminaran. Tan sólo unos minutos después de haber decidido que permanecería todo el día en cama, recibió la visita de la diseñadora que había ido para entregarle personalmente la invitación para la presentación de las nuevas colecciones de las marcas de su propiedad además de anunciarle que Mikoto participaría como "modelo", después de platicar por unos minutos, Tsunade le propuso que fuera a buscar a su sobrina al colegio, incluso esperó a que se arreglara y luego de que su chofer la llevara a su oficina, le ordenó que llevara a Sakura al colegio.

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de aquel día de clases. Para Mikoto había significado un gran cambio de estudiar en casa a ir al colegio, pero le encantaba, había logrado adaptarse a la perfección y ahora tenía muchos amigos. Luego de guardar los libros en su mochila, la pelinegra caminó junto a otras dos niñas hasta llegar a la entrada del colegio donde los autos de los padres estaban estacionados. La Uchiha pudo reconocer la camioneta de su tía, así que decidió acompañar a sus amigas y luego encontrarse con su tutora. Se había alejado unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

- ¡Miko-chan! - reconoció aquella voz al instante, sólo había alguien que no fuera sus amigos, que la llamaba de aquella manera. Lentamente se giró y vio a la pelirosa bajar del auto de su tía.

- ¡Sakura-neechan! - exclamó mientras dejaba caer su mochila y corría en dirección donde la chica se encontraba. La ojiverde caminó y luego se agachó para quedar a la misma altura de la niña.

- Miko-chan - susurró abrazándola con fuerza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar sus ojos. La había extrañado mucho como si no la hubiera visto en siglos. Era cierto que nunca habían perdido contacto, se escribían o se llamaban por teléfono pero sencillamente no era lo mismo - Has crecido mucho, ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó separándose un poco de la niña para observarla mejor mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, sin embargo, la pequeña volvió a abrazarla con más fuerza.

- Sakura-neechan, te extrañé muchísimo.

- Yo también te extrañé mucho miko-chan, pero ya no llores o harás que yo también lo haga.

- Es que no puedo, no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo, mi hermano dijo que volverías, pero no le he creído porque siempre me decía que pronto volverías y eso nunca pasaba - Sakura dio un respingo al oírla, tanto por el comentario como por la mención de Sasuke. Luego de permanecer algunos minutos abrazadas y llorando, el encuentro fue interrumpido por una niña que había ido a entregarle la mochila a Mikoto.

Decidieron pasar toda aquella tarde juntas en el Parque Central, la última vez que Sakura había estado ahí había sido con Sasuke luego de la pelea que él había tenido con Sai, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar aquel momento y los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior, sin embargo, estando con Mikoto, lentamente se fue olvidando de ellos y del cansancio que había acumulado debido a la enorme carga de trabajo. Comieron helado juntas, caminaron por la orilla del río y de nuevo pasaron un largo tiempo intentando darle de comer a las palomas. Cuando comenzó a atardecer, se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la oficina de Tsunade y luego de esperarla por algunos minutos, las tres fueron a casa de la rubia para cenar. La estancia de Sakura en aquel lugar fue, en comparación con la primera vez que fue ahí, sumamente agradable escuchando las anécdotas de Mikoto hasta que el tema de Sasuke salió a relucir.

- Por eso yo le dije a Yui-chan que mi hermano no podía casarse con ella, porque Sakura y mi hermano se quieren y se van a casar.

- Miko-chan, eso no es verdad - dijo serenamente la ojiverde aunque por dentro sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

- Claro que lo es - respondió la pelinegra segura de sí misma - Yo misma escuché la otra vez a mi hermano decírselo a Neji-niisan.

- Mikoto, no es correcto que hagas esa clase de comentarios - intervino Tsunade al notar la incomodidad de Sakura.

- Pero tía, no estoy mintiendo, de verdad.

- Lo sé Mikoto, no estoy diciendo que estés mintiendo sino que no es correcto hacer esa clase de comentarios cuando no se tiene la certeza de lo qué sucede, además, son cosas que sólo deben tratar Sakura y tu hermano, ¿Quedó claro? - después de meditarlo por varios minutos y al ver que no tenía más opción, Mikoto tuvo que asentir. Luego de ese pequeño "incidente", la cena siguió con normalidad y horas más tarde, Sakura tuvo que retirarse siendo llevada a su apartamento por el chofer de Tsunade.

- Gracias por todo, Kabuto-san - le dijo al hombre cuando este le abrió la puerta del auto. Cuando Sakura encendió las luces de su apartamento casi se desmaya del susto al ver quien estaba ahí.

- ¿Se puede saber en dónde has estado Sakura-chan?

- ¡Naruto, me asustaste! - exclamó al ver a su amigo sentado en el sofá.

- Gomen, creo que soné muy serio - respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que ibas a pasar todo el día con Hinata? - preguntó mientras se sentaba a lado de Naruto.

- Y así fue, es sólo que la llevé temprano a su casa porque tenía que estudiar, yo quería quedarme con ella porque luce realmente linda cuando estudia, pero no me lo permitió - al oírlo, la ojiverde rió tímidamente.

- A eso yo le llamo estar realmente enamorado, supongo que es el precio por tener una novia brillante, ¿No?

- Eso creo, por eso vine a buscarte para que fuéramos a cenar a alguna parte, tiene siglos que no salimos tú y yo, ¿Qué dices?

- Eh... pues la verdad, yo acabo de cenar, pero si quieres podemos pedir algo y mientras comes te hago compañía, ¿Te parece?

- Eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde has estado, Sakura-chan? Desde ayer desapareciste del foro, ya estaba preocupado - la ojiverde se sentó derecha, apartó su mirada del rubio y la centró en la mesita frente a ellos.

- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo, Naruto? - cuestionó con cierto deje de tristeza en la voz. Naruto reconoció aquel tono de inmediato.

- Supongo que Sasuke Uchiha tiene algo que ver, ¿No es cierto? - Sakura llevó sus manos al rostro mientras asentía - Tranquila Sakura-chan, no me gusta verte así - dijo el ojiazul mientras la abrazaba y la recargaba en su pecho.

- Es que soy tan idiota, ¿Cómo puede pasarme esto a mí Naruto?

- Tranquila, tú sólo dime el día y el lugar en el que quieres que le parta la cara y juro solemnemente que lo haré, no lo mataré, pero créeme, lo pensará dos veces antes de hacerte llorar - la pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Ojalá con eso bastara - dijo débilmente mientras volvía a sentarse.

- ¿Sabes algo Sakura-chan? En realidad no sé que haya sucedido entre el Uchiha y tú, pero... - hizo una pausa cómo si estuviera pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decir - Pero sinceramente, no creo que su intención sea lastimarte - Sakura lo miró sorprendida, ¿Acaso Naruto, el chico que había proclamado a Sasuke "el imbécil más grande de Konoha" lo estaba defendiendo?

- ¿Qué quieres decir Naruto? - el chico la miró y comenzó a reírse nervioso.

- Yo, pues, tú sabes, qué tal vez, exista otra versión de la historia, esas cosas - en ese momento se puso de pie para luego caminar hacia la cocina - Tengo hambre, pediré una pizza.

Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida, en verdad no terminaba de creer lo que había sucedido, nunca pensó que llegaría a ver el día en el que Naruto defendiera a Sasuke, de hecho, pensó que eso nunca sucedería sin embargo, notó que era sincero.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke iba conduciendo rumbo a su apartamento mientras escuchaba la radio y pensaba en aquel par de extraños encuentros que había tenido en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

_"The grey ceiling on the earth / well, it lasted for a while / take my thoughts for that they're worth / I've been acting like a child / in your opinion "what is that?" / it's just a different point of view... / What else, what else can I do? / I said I'm sorry, yeah, I'm sorry / I said I'm sorry but what for? / if I hurt you then I hate myself / I don't want to hate myself, don't want to hurt you... / why do you choose your pain? / if you only knew how much I love you, love you... / Well, I won't be your winter / and I won't be anyone's excuse to cry / we can be forgiven / and I will be here..."  
_

_**[Sister hazel / "10 Things I hate about you" Original soundtrack / Your winter]**_

Definitivamente él ya no quería lastimar a Sakura, pero... ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil poder decirle _"Te Amo"_?

* * *

**Editado.**


	48. Una nueva oportunidad

.

.

.

**Scene 48_  
_**_Una nueva oportunida__d_

Dos días después se llevó a cabo la premier de la película. En realidad, no había mucho que recordar salvo la colosal incomodidad de Sakura al tener que sentarse junto a Karin durante toda la proyección del film. De nuevo se sintió "la otra", algo que no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo fue lo que experimentó por más de dos horas aunque le extrañó no ver a Sasuke ahí, supuso que ser el dueño de una importante compañía hotelera resultaba tener grandes responsabilidades y poco tiempo para la vida social.

El jueves salió a la venta el single "_KHS: A little pain~Beautiful betrayal_", un disco edición especial que incluía las canciones: "_A little pain"_, "_Shadow of love"_, "_Beautiful betrayal", "Miss you"_ y "_Recorded butterflies"_, esta última en su versión en vivo además de un photobook con imágenes exclusivas de la banda y los protagonistas de la película, y un dije en forma de mariposa sólo adquirible con el CD. Sin duda, un buen regalo de San Valentín para las fans de la banda. El lanzamiento del single se hizo con una firma de autógrafos de KHS, Hidan y Karin en una tienda de discos en el centro comercial de Konoha. Aquel evento logró reunir a más de 2 500 fans rompiendo el récord que BLAST había impuesto años antes. Luego de varias horas de estar firmando autógrafos, el evento concluyó y KHS decidió ir al apartamento de Sakura para cenar.

En la tarde del día siguiente, más precisos a las 5:30, se llevó a cabo la presentación de las nuevas colecciones de las marcas de ropa de Tsunade Senju en el jardín principal del museo de arte de Konoha, el cual era reservado sólo para eventos de suma importancia y el trabajo de la diseñadora no era para menos. Al evento se dieron cita los miembros más importantes del ámbito de la moda, empresarios del ramo textil, así como miembros de las familias más poderosas de Konoha y como invitados especiales, los integrantes de KHS y BLAST que habían coincidido en su estancia en la ciudad debido que ambos grupos participarían en el _Konoha Music Fighters_ de ese año que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. La primera pasarela fue para presentar la colección para niñas teniendo Mikoto una actuación especial como "modelo" ocasionando gritos eufóricos por parte de todos los integrantes de KHS, pues se consideraban los otros "tíos" de la pequeña con excepción de Sakura a quien le decían que era su "mamá". Después de media hora de receso, se realizó la pasarela de la nueva colección de la marca _"Hokage_" siendo el evento cerrado con la participación de Karin.

Al desfile acudieron varios medios de comunicación, principalmente de temas sociales y de la moda, aunque no sólo la presentación del trabajo de Tsunade Senju había sido su motivación. Lo que mantuvo la expectativa había sido el "reencuentro" entre Karin y Sasuke Uchiha pues él era sobrino de la diseñadora y había estado presente en el desfile. Tanto la modelo como el empresario no se dirigieron la palabra, sólo compartieron miradas cómplices al notar que eran el centro de atención. Luego de haber anunciado la cancelación de su compromiso, no podían evitar reír cada vez que leían o veían en televisión algún artículo dónde especulaban la razón del rompimiento entre ellos siendo el tema más recurrente la infidelidad. Según sabían, el verdadero motivo de la cancelación de aquel compromiso matrimonial era la, aún no confirmada, relación que existía entre Karin y Hidan.

Al anochecer, se ofreció una cena en el salón ubicado en lo alto del museo. El lugar era sencillamente hermoso rodeado de enormes ventanales que ofrecían una vista del exterior, habían sido colocadas mesas en todo alrededor y un pequeño "escenario" en el único muro que poseía el lugar, dónde tocarían los músicos encargados de amenizar la cena. Tsunade se sentó junto a su familia: Sasuke, Mikoto, su esposo, Kakashi y Kurenai. A un par de mesas, los integrantes de KHS compartieron mesa con Yasu, Nobu y Shin, integrantes de BLAST siendo los grandes ausentes Nana, la vocalista de aquella banda y Gaara, ambos por tener compromisos con sus respectivas parejas.

Justo antes de que la cena comenzara a servirse, Mikoto fue hasta la mesa de Sakura para platicar con ella.

- Ven Sakura-neechan - dijo tomando la mano de la ojiverde intentando que se pusiera de pie - Siéntate conmigo, cenemos juntas.

- Espera, Miko-chan, eso no será posible.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

- Sabes que no es eso, me encanta estar contigo, pero... en esta ocasión vine con mis amigos y no sería educado dejarlos solos, ¿No crees? - la niña hizo un puchero ocasionando pequeñas risas en los presentes.

- Creo que tienes razón - hizo una pausa - Entonces iré a decirle a mi tía que cenaré aquí contigo.

- Eso tampoco sería educado, Miko-chan - interrumpió Naruto - ¿Sabes como se pondrá el imbe... digo, tu hermano cuando sepa que no quieres cenar con él? - de nuevo hubo otro puchero por parte de la pelinegra.

- Pero Naruto-niichan.

- Hagamos esto Miko-chan - propuso la ojiverde - Ve a cenar con tu familia y te prometo que luego del postre iré a tu mesa y pasaré el resto de la noche contigo, ¿Qué dices? - después de meditarlo por un par de minutos, la Uchiha asintió y volvió a la mesa donde se encontraba su familia al ver a los meseros aparecer en el salón para comenzar a servir la cena. El evento siguió sin novedades, mientras comían el postre, Kiba se encontraba conversando con Yasu, baterista de BLAST mientras Naruto e Ino hacían lo mismo con Nobu.

Sakura se mantenía al margen de aquellas conversaciones, lo cierto era que no quería estar ahí, la incomodidad no dejaba de atosigarla, era cierto que Karin había abandonado el lugar hacía unos minutos, pero Sasuke aún seguía ahí y esa era la razón por la que no lograba sentirse a gusto. Los hechos ocurridos dos días antes volvieron a su mente en un segundo, intentaba entender qué era lo que había sucedido, pero lo único que podía pensar era que en definitiva Sasuke no había cambiado en aquel tiempo, seguía teniendo esa actitud de niño posesivo que le demostró cuando la vio con Sai - soltó un suspiro - Tal vez lo mejor para su salud mental sería que dejara Konoha de manera permanente, creía que si seguía ahí, tarde o temprano enloquecería, su amor por Sasuke nublaba su juicio por completo, a pesar de que intentara negarse, sabía que tarde o temprano si él la buscaba terminaría cayendo una y otra vez aún cuando él ya estuviese casado. Odiaba ser tan débil cuando se trataba de él, todo desaparecía estando a su lado y podía creer que no existirían consecuencias por lo que hiciera.

En definitiva, lo mejor sería que cambiara de residencia, vivir permanentemente en Hoshi, de cualquier manera, los estudios de grabación y las oficinas centrales de la disquera se encontraban ahí. Si, definitivamente lo mejor sería abandonar Konoha. El apartamento podría dejárselo a Ino y Kiba, ahora que sus familias ya sabían que vivían juntos, o tal vez a Hinata y Naruto o a Tenten y Gaara, definitivamente para cualquiera de esas tres parejas sería útil - sonrió irónica - Tanto que había sufrido por el apartamento y ahora pensaba en abandonarlo. Lo cierto era que se sentía contenta por tener un lugar propio al cual regresar, pero... había demasiados recuerdos en él, además, el punto era que ya no regresaría.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan? - al oír su nombre salió de su ensimismamiento y pudo ver a Shin, el bajista de BLAST, sentado a su lado mirándola un tanto preocupado - ¿No te estás divirtiendo?

- Eh... n-no, no es eso... - soltó un suspiro - Es sólo que estoy muy cansada, tú sabes, la gira, los conciertos, eventos y todo eso, no he podido descansar mucho últimamente.

- Entiendo - respondió el chico un poco más relajado. Sakura lo miró con detalle, era casi de su edad, no lograba precisar si era mayor o menor que ella, pero no le daba importancia, realmente lucía muy diferente sin todos esos piercings y el cabello teñido de azul como solía llevarlo en los conciertos. Ahora con el cabello castaño claro y el rostro limpio era muy atractivo, esa cara de niño bueno realmente podía parecer irresistible para cualquiera. De nuevo su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Puedo decirte algo, Sakura-chan?

- Si, ¿Qué pasa?

- Eh... no sé si ya lo has notado, pero... el sobrino de Tsunade Senju no ha dejado de mirarte en toda la noche - dijo el chico mirando hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke. Sakura discretamente dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección encontrándose con los ojos del Uchiha fijos en ella, de inmediato volvió a centrar su mirada en la mesa - ¿Lo conoces?

- Yo... - hizo una pausa - Su tío y mi madre, la mujer embarazada, están casados.

- Eso quiere decir que son familia - dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta. Sakura dio un respingo al oírlo y comenzó a negar con las manos, nerviosa.

- N-no exactamente, ella no es mi madre biológica, me adoptó cuando me quedé sola, es...

- Ya veo, y tú, ¿Tienes algo con él?

- No - mintió - La verdad no lo conozco mucho - entonces volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Shin que la miraba con incredulidad - ¿Sucede algo?

- Sakura-chan, tal vez no me creas, pero tengo mucha experiencia y además soy muy perceptivo para estas cosas así que, créeme, no puedes engañarme - la ojiverde dio un respingo - Por la manera en la que él te mira, por cómo tu evitas su mirada y por la manera en la que hablas de él, puedo ver que hay una muuuy larga historia entre ustedes, ¿No es cierto? - Sakura apartó la mirada y volvió a centrarla en la mesa.

- Como dices, es una historia larga y bastante complicada, así que he preferido dejarla atrás - entonces, en un movimiento realmente inesperado, Shin se puso de pie tomando la mano de Sakura - ¿Qué sucede?

- Ven, hay que darle un poco de celos - dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que se pusiera de pie y luego ambos caminaron hasta la pista de baile al centro del lugar. La canción que estaba en ese momento era activa no dejando mucha oportunidad para el contacto físico sin embargo, eso no impidió que la mirada de cierto pelinegro se clavara en ellos.

- De verdad no es necesario que hagas esto Shin, cómo te dije antes, ya lo dejé atrás - dijo la pelirosa mientras bailaban.

- Por la forma en la que él intenta asesinarme con la mirada puedo asegurarte que él no te ha dejado atrás - Sakura no respondió a aquel comentario. Siguieron bailando hasta que un par de canciones más tarde, la chica pidió tiempo para descansar un poco, así que decidieron volver a la mesa. Cuando casi habían abandonado la pista por completo, se encontraron con Sasuke de frente, la primera reacción de Sakura fue soltar la mano de Shin que hasta ese momento sostenía, el chico esbozó una sonrisa al ver aquella acción, la enorme tensión se sentía entre Sakura y Sasuke y él estaba justo en medio - Quieres bailar con él, ¿No es cierto Sakura-chan? - preguntó ocasionando que la chica diera un respingo, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta.

No supo definir en qué momento Sasuke la había tomado de la mano y de nuevo se dirigían hacia el centro de la pista de baile. Sin darse cuenta, habían logrado atraer la mirada de algunas personas a su alrededor principalmente las de los fotógrafos que estaban cubriendo el evento. Definitivamente eso era material de primera plana: el, de nuevo, "soltero más codiciado de Konoha" y la vocalista de la banda más importante del momento. Mientras caminaban, una pieza lenta comenzó con el piano para después dejar escuchar la voz de aquella cantante que estaba amenizando el evento.

_"Here I go again / standing in your arms crying... / here you go again / make me forget everything / you keep me smiling... / they say our love's just a face / that it's just for some days / but I'm going so far / I wanna be where you are... "_

Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y la llevó hasta su propio hombro, luego rodeó la cintura de la chica con su brazo mientras sus manos se mantenían entrelazadas y comenzaron a bailar lentamente cada uno sintiendo que el corazón se les saldría del pecho por estar de nuevo tan cerca. En un principio ninguno dijo nada, no sabían si era porque no había nada que decir o, si por el contrario, había demasiado y no sabían cómo comenzar. Sólo podían escuchar aquella canción de nuevo como un eco lejano alrededor de ellos.

- Sakura, ¿Qué harías si te dijera que sentí lo mismo que tú aquella noche cuando estuvimos juntos? - cuestionó mirando hacia un punto en medio de la nada sobre el hombro de la ojiverde.

- No lo digas - respondió con la máxima seriedad que podría tener. Si bien era cierto que aquellas palabras lograban emocionar su corazón, no se iba a permitir a sí misma caer de nuevo, no otra vez, no en ese momento y no en ese lugar - Tú no pudiste haber sentido lo mismo que yo sentí aquella noche que me entregué a ti.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

_"Here I go again / calling you everyday... / and here you go again / make me forget the longing / I love everything that you say... / they say our love's just a face / who believes that anyway? / cause I'm going so far / I wanna be where you are..."_

- Porque cuando amas a alguien estás seguro de lo que sientes sin importar lo que suceda en medio, sin importar las personas que se atraviesen en su camino, porque cuando amas a alguien no dudas - hizo una pausa - Porque cuando amas a alguien no lo lastimas, no lo haces llorar, no le haces daño, al menos no como tú me lo has hecho a mí, Sasuke - inhaló profundo - Por eso, no puedo creerte cuando me dices que sentiste lo mismo que yo sentí aquella noche, simplemente no puedo - hizo una pausa y por primera vez dirigió la mirada hacia el rostro de Sasuke para encontrarse con los ojos del pelinegro - Así que, por favor, te suplico que ya no digas nada - desvió la mirada hacia un costado - La razón por la que no estoy llorando en estos momentos y salgo corriendo dejándote aquí parado es porque puedo sentir la mirada de todas estas personas fijas en nosotros, mi vida es más pública que la tuya y no pienso crear un escándalo - inhaló profundo - Así que, ya no digas nada, sólo por este momento no me hagas odiarme por seguir amándote de esta manera, sólo por este momento, ya no me lastimes más - susurró con la voz quebrada. Sasuke dio un respigo al oírla, de nuevo se maldijo internamente por aquellas palabras. Soltó la mano de la ojiverde y rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos acercándola más a él sintiendo el rostro de la chica recargado en su hombro.

- Yo no quiero lastimarte, Sakura - susurró inhalando el aroma de aquel cabello rosa frente a él - Si tan sólo pudieras creerme - la ojiverde apretó los ojos con intensidad, la mano que soltó Sasuke quedó apoyada en el pecho del chico mientras que la que había estado sobre el hombro del pelinegro la cerró con fuerza intentando contener de nuevo las lágrimas.

Luego de eso no volvieron a decir nada, solamente siguieron moviéndose lentamente más al ritmo del latido de sus corazones que al de aquella canción. Ninguno quería separarse, para Sasuke, era la única oportunidad para tener a Sakura a su lado sin hacerla llorar aunque sabía que probablemente cuando la canción terminara, la chica lo haría de nuevo y no podía evitar odiarse por ello; para Sakura ese era probablemente el último momento que tendría así con Sasuke, ella dejaría Konoha en dos días y cuando volviera, Sasuke ya estaría casado. Así que sólo por ese pequeño instante, sólo por aquel momento, solamente serían ellos dos, sólo ellos y nada más.

___"Here I go again / standing in your arms crying... / it starts all over again / but baby I love you / I wanna be where you are ..."_

_**[M2M/ The big room/ Wanna be where you are]**_

Cuando la canción terminó, Sasuke llevó a Sakura hacia la mesa que compartía con Tsunade y el resto de su familia, la ojiverde los saludó deteniéndose en su tutora y luego se dedicó a escuchar las cientos de anécdotas que Mikoto le relataba con efusividad. La pelinegra estaba sentada justo entre ella y Sasuke aunque a pesar de eso, podía sentir la mirada del chico clavada en ella.

Horas más tarde, Mikoto yacía dormida entre los brazos de Sakura.

- Sasuke, ¿Podrías llevarla al auto? -pidió Kurenai. El pelinegro se puso de pie y tomó a Mikoto de los brazos de la ojiverde. Al sentir que se movía, la niña comenzó a hablar medio dormida.

- ¿A dónde vamos, Sakura-neechan?

- No soy Sakura - respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

- Nii-san, ¿Ya se fue Sakura-neechan?

- No, Miko-chan, aquí estoy - intervino la ojiverde susurrándole al oído provocando una sonrisa en la pequeña.

- ¿Podrías darme su abrigo? - pidió Sasuke. La chica tomó la prenda que estaba sobre el respaldo de una silla y lo enrolló en su brazo.

- Te acompaño - dijo seriamente.

Ambos entraron al ascensor para llegar al sótano dónde era el estacionamiento del museo, caminaron a lo largo del lugar hasta hallar la camioneta propiedad de Kakashi dónde habían llegado horas antes. Sasuke recostó a Mikoto en el asiento trasero y luego tomó el pequeño abrigo para cubrirla.

- Descansa Mikoto, recuerda que te quiero - dijo mientras pasaba los dedos entre el cabello de su hermanita.

- Yo también te quiero mucho nii-san - el pelinegro sonrió al escucharla. Para Sasuke esa era la mejor parte cualquier día. Luego de la partida de Sakura, escuchar esa frase de los labios de su hermanita fue lo único que lo salvó de no hundirse en aquella soledad que había tenido esos años, esta vez no se encerró en su dolor si no que intentó aminorar el de su hermana, así que escucharle decir que lo quería era como un poco de agua en medio de un árido desierto.

Sakura se acercó a Mikoto para darle un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida, era probable que ese fuera uno de los últimos momentos que pasarían juntas. Sasuke cerró la puerta, ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la fiesta y finalmente entraron al ascensor. Segundos más tarde, Sasuke oprimió el botón de auxilio y el ascensor se detuvo entre los pisos dos y tres. Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y la besó con intensidad. La ojiverde correspondió de inmediato y de igual manera, su mente le decía que eso estaba mal, que debía detenerse en ese momento, que él estaba comprometido y que eso prácticamente la convertía en su amante pero, de nuevo, estando junto a él, su mente dejaba de funcionar y todas aquellas ideas quedaban nubladas por el amor que sentía por Sasuke. Después de unos instantes, comenzaron a separarse lentamente.

- ¿Por qué no quieres comprenderlo, Sakura? - susurró haciendo que su aliento chocara con los labios de la ojiverde. La chica tomó con sus manos las de Sasuke que sostenían su rostro y comenzó a bajarlas lentamente.

- Yo lo comprendí cuando escogiste a Karin, Sasuke, tú eres quien ahora no quiere comprender - dijo mientras caminaba hacia las puertas y oprimía de nuevo el botón de auxilio haciendo que el ascensor comenzara a moverse. Cuando llegaron al tercer piso, Sakura salió sin mirar atrás mientras que Sasuke se quedó recargado en uno de los muros viendo las puertas cerrarse nuevamente.

- ¿Dónde estabas Sakura-chan? - preguntó Naruto al verla acercarse a la mesa.

- Lo lamento, Miko-chan se quedó dormida y la llevé al auto.

- Ven Sakura-chan - dijo el rubio tomándola de la mano impidiendo que se sentara - Hace mucho tiempo que no bailas conmigo - la ojiverde lo siguió de nuevo hacia el centro de la pista siendo seguidos por la mirada de Ino.

- A mí no puede engañarme, de seguro estuvo hablando con Sasuke - susurró la rubia como si pensara en voz alta.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos decirle? - preguntó Kiba que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Me imagino que Sasuke ya se lo dijo, o al menos es lo que ha estado intentando - miró a su novio - Nosotros no podemos intervenir, si Sasuke no se lo dice es problema suyo y si Sakura no quiere escucharlo es su decisión.

- Pero seguirá llorando.

- Lo sé, pero... - sonrió - Tengo un buen presentimiento, cuando se sufre tanto sólo puede haber un final feliz.

- Entonces - la abrazó - Supongo que tienes razón, confío en ti - respondió Kiba con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su novia y le daba un dulce beso. Si había algo en lo que confiaba ciegamente era en el sexto sentido de Ino, aunque pudiera sonar extraño, la chica solía acertar cuando de definir parejas se trataba, prueba de ello eran Naruto y Hinata, Tenten y Gaara, Kakashi y Kurenai y, esperaba, que pronto lo fueran Sasuke y Sakura.

Al día siguiente, se llevó a cabo el "_Konoha Music Fighters_", toda la atención estaba centrada en aquel festival que prometía ser uno de los mejores que se hubieran realizado. Antes de ir al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, Sakura y los demás se reunieron en un hotel de la cadena Uchiha junto con sus familiares para despedirse ya que luego de su presentación aquel día dejarían Konoha. Al lugar llegaron los padres de Kiba, Ino, Naruto; los hermanos de Gaara; Tsunade, Mikoto, Kakashi y Kurenai además de Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru y Lee.

- Cuídate mucho Sakura - dijo Kurenai mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la chica - Espero que vuelvas pronto para que puedas conocer a tu hermanita.

- Yo también me muero por conocerla, en cuanto la gira termine volveré a Konoha en el primer vuelo, te lo prometo, mamá - respondió separándose un poco de ella. Era la primera vez que la llamaba de esa manera y Kurenai no pudo evitar llorar al escucharla, después de cuatro años, Sakura por fin le había llamado de aquella manera y podía sentir como si realmente lo hubiera sido siempre.

- No lo olvides entonces, Sakura-chan - comentó Kakashi al acercarse a ella para abrazarla - Estaremos esperándote ansiosos.

- Claro papá - dijo la ojiverde sonriendo al sentir que Kakashi daba un pequeño salto - Aunque si prefieres que no te llame así.

- Por supuesto que no Sakura, eres mi hija, desde el primer día en que te conocí lo has sido y lo sabes, es cierto que no hemos convivido mucho últimamente, pero espero que eso pueda cambiar cuando terminen tus compromisos laborales, además, tarde o temprano tendré que acostumbrarme a que me llamen así, ¿No crees? - acarició la mejilla de la chica - No podría tener hija más hermosa que tú y bueno, que tu hermanita.

- Yo también espero convivir un poco más contigo, además, verte cambiar pañales será algo bastante interesante - el hombre sonrió.

- Ya lo creo - susurró mientras volvía a abrazarla, Sakura extendió su brazo y abrazó también a Kurenai.

- Muchas gracias por todo - susurró la chica - Los quiero mucho.

- Nosotros también te queremos Sakura - contestó Kurenai.

En ese momento, Sasori apareció para decirle a la banda que era momento de irse, luego de los últimos abrazos partieron junto con Hinata y Tenten hacia dónde se llevaría a cabo el festival en el que participarían.

El concierto dio inicio poco antes de mediodía y a partir de ese momento veintiséis bandas tocaron consecutivamente ante más de cincuenta mil personas que se dieron cita en el estadio de la Universidad Central de Konoha. Las mejores bandas aparecieron al final, empezando con Grey Star que tocó su éxito "_Chasing cars_", Sakura fue a la camioneta de la disquera en un intento por evitar escuchar aquella canción aunque fue imposible pues logró escucharla aún cuando tenía puestos los audífonos de su reproductor de música. Detestó pensar en el hecho de que cada canción que consideraba una de sus favoritas terminaba odiándola gracias a Sasuke.

Mientras la banda estuvo tocando, Tenten llamó al Uchiha.

- _Hola - _¡Vaya, ya era hora! Llevo más de una hora intentando hablar contigo, ¿Por qué no contestabas? - _T__ambién me da gusto oírte Tenten - respondió el pelinegro - Estoy en medio de una cena de negocios disculpa, ¿Necesitas algo? - _¿En verdad no tienes idea de por qué te hablo? - se escuchó que el pelinegro soltaba un suspiro - _Me lo imagino, siempre que hablas de Sakura sueles usar ese tono de voz - _¿A qué te refieres? - _Y__a sabes, siempre terminas regañándome -_ No te regañaría si no fueras tan molesto y carecieras de sentido común - _C__laro - _Sasuke, ¿Por qué aún no le has dicho nada? - _L__o intenté, pero no quiso escucharme, aún cree que me casaré con Karin, ¿Por qué no le has dicho tú? -_ ¡Ah no Sasuke! - exclamó la chica - Tú te metiste en todo esto tú solo, así que tendrás que resolverlo por tu cuenta -_ ¿Pero cómo si ella no quiere oírme? - _Eso tendrás que pensarlo tú, hace dos años te di la mejor idea y no quisiste escucharme, ahora no vengas a pedirme ayuda - _¿Entonces puedo preguntar para qué me llamaste? Además de para regañarme - _Claro, lo había olvidado - respondió la castaña recobrando la tranquilidad - Sólo te llamaba para decirte que el vuelo de KHS sale mañana a las 5:00 a.m. para que esta vez si llegues, ¿De acuerdo? _- ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré a detenerla esta vez? - _Sasuke, no hagas que pierda la paciencia y vaya allá a golpearte, ¿De acuerdo? Si no vas a detenerla, al menos dile que ya no te vas a casar, no importa si tienes que gritarlo por el altavoz del aeropuerto, sólo... ya no sigan prolongando su infelicidad.

Luego de que Grey Star tocara cinco canciones, BLAST hizo su aparición en escena tocando sus cinco de sus mejores temas "_Rose_", "_Lucy_", "_Zero_", "_Without you_" y "_Kuroi namida_". Finalmente, el turno de KHS llegó, a la banda le tocó cerrar aquel demandante día. A pesar de que los asistentes ya tenían más de diez horas en el lugar, los ánimos seguían como en un principio, e incluso aumentaron cuando la banda comenzó a tocar. Sus temas fueron: "_Sea me_", "_Spider spins_", "_Recorded butterflies_", "_Dear angel",_ y "_Beautiful betrayal",_ además de que, a petición de los fans tocaron dos temas más _"Wish" _y _"A little pain"_ terminando en un estruendo ocasionado por los gritos y aplausos de los asistentes.

Casi a las dos de la mañana, la banda estuvo de regreso en el hotel, tomaron un baño, terminaron de arreglar sus equipajes y a las 3 salieron rumbo al aeropuerto en compañía de Tenten y Hinata, quienes no quisieron separarse de sus respectivos novios sin importar que sacrificaran horas de valioso sueño. Luego de documentar sus equipajes, Sakura y los demás se dedicaron a esperar a que los llamaran para abordar. Casi una hora después, algunos miembros del club de fans oficial de la banda llegaron al aeropuerto para despedirlos, eran fácilmente cincuenta chicos y chicas que se habían reunido en el lugar. Los integrantes de la banda convivieron con ellos por unos minutos, repartiendo autógrafos y fotografías hasta que escucharon el llamado para abordar. Se despidieron de los admiradores y luego se acercaron a la puerta por la que subirían al avión, entregaron sus pases y justo antes de entrar por aquella puerta, Tenten no pudo soportarlo más.

- _[Definitivamente es un idiota]_ - pensó la castaña al ver que Sasuke no aparecía. Supuso que, cómo siempre, ella tendría que hacerlo todo - ¡Sakura! - llamó a su amiga haciendo que se girara a unos pasos de haber cruzado la puerta - ¡Sasuke ya no se va a casar!

- ¿Qué? - preguntó la ojiverde desconcertada.

- ¡Lo que oíste! ¡Sasuke terminó con Karin hace más de seis meses porque te ama! - gritó la chica haciendo que su amiga diera un respingo con una expresión de verdadera sorpresa. Sakura intentó regresar para hablar con Tenten, pero en ese instante la puerta fue cerrada y la sobrecargo le pidió que abordara el avión - Bueno, ahora sólo queda esperar - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

- N-no creo que esa haya sido la mejor manera para decírselo Tenten.

- Era ahora o nunca Hinata, después me lo agradecerán.

Mientras tanto, cierto pelinegro daba vueltas en la cama intentando dormir, pero no lo había conseguido ni por un minuto, de nuevo la imagen de Sakura ocupaba sus pensamientos sin descanso, finalmente se rindió y fue a sentarse al sofá recordando lo que días antes había ocurrido ahí. Definitivamente le frustraba la situación en la que se hallaba, pero tampoco encontraba una manera lógica de salir de ella, Sakura no lo perdonaría, eso era casi un hecho, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Ella tenía razón, cuando amas a alguien no lo lastimas, al menos, no conscientemente, pero, aún cuando él intentaba evitarlo, ella siempre terminaba llorando por su causa. Incluso Naruto se lo había dicho.

_*Flashback*_

_Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la mesa de un café en el centro comercial repasando los hechos ocurridos horas antes en su apartamento hasta que alguien lo sacó de su ensimismamiento._

_- Supongo que ya la viste, ¿No es cierto? - cuando alzó el rostro para ver de quién se trataba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a un rubio de pie apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la silla frente a él._

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- No intentes hacerte el listo conmigo, ¿De acuerdo? Ayer Sakura-chan desapareció del foro donde estábamos grabando y escuché a Hidan decirle a tu - hizo una pausa - Ex prometida, que tú te la habías llevado, así que no tienes por qué mentirme._

_- ¿Vas a golpearme?_

_- Ganas no me faltan, pero... no creo que sea lo mejor - guardó silencio por un instante y luego soltó un suspiro - Sólo ya no la hagas llorar, ¿Quieres? Si vas a ser tan estúpido como para dejarla ir pues hazlo, la verdad no me interesa lo que hagas de tu vida, pero... - hizo una pausa - Ya no la hagas llorar, de verdad me dan ganas de matarte cada vez que la veo llorar por ti, así que ya no lo hagas, porque cuando llegue a perder la paciencia entonces te cobraré cada una de las lágrimas de Sakura, ¿Te quedó claro? - no hubo respuesta, así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse._

_- Yo la amo - dijo Sasuke en voz alta luego de que Naruto diera un par de pasos, haciendo que el rubio se detuviera al instante y casi se fuera de espaldas por aquella inesperada confesión - Yo la amo, pero ella no quiere creerme._

_- Pues me gustaría decirte que es porque te diste cuenta demasiado tarde, pero... no es así - respondió el ojiazul sin girarse, luego siguió su camino._

_*Fin del flashback*_

"_Aún no era tarde_..." Tal vez de nuevo tenía otra oportunidad. Se puso de pie, fue hasta su clóset para sacar un pantalón y una camisa para vestirse, tomó su celular y las llaves de su auto y luego salió de su apartamento.

Mientras conducía hizo un par de llamadas.

- ¿Entonces no tendré inconvenientes? - _P__or supuesto que no Uchiha-sama, todo está listo como usted lo pidió _- De acuerdo, gracias.

Minutos más tarde, Sasuke llegó al aeropuerto encontrando a Tenten y a Hinata en la salida principal, supuso que estaban esperando un taxi. Inmediatamente se acercó a ellas.

- Llegas tarde Uchiha - dijo la castaña con cierta molestia en la voz al verlo - De nuevo no pudiste llegar, el vuelo salió hace quince minutos.

- Eso ya lo sé - respondió el pelinegro - ¿Segura que van al País del Agua?

- Por supuesto, no creo que en pleno vuelo el avión haya decidido cambiar de destino, ¿Verdad? Definitivamente cada vez me convenzo más de que eres un idiota - Sasuke sonrió cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ambas chicas, el Uchiha lucía tan... ¿Tranquilo?

- ¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun? - preguntó Hinata recibiendo una negación por respuesta. Entonces el chico tomó a Tenten de la mano.

- ¿Qué haces? - cuestionó la castaña.

- ¿Quieres saber qué tan idiota soy? - respondió el pelinegro jalándola - Sígueme - entonces volteó a ver a la ojiperla - Tú también puedes venir Hinata - la chica lo dudó un instante, pero no podía dejar sola a su amiga, además, las palabras de Sasuke le dieron mucha curiosidad.

Mientras volaban, Sakura sólo miraba por la ventanilla pensando en lo que Tenten le había dicho: "_Sasuke ya no se va a casar, porque te ama_". No sabía qué pensar, su corazón le decía que era cierto, pero su mente... en esos momentos su mente no lograba decirle nada, estaba realmente confundida.

- ¿En qué piensas Sakura-chan? - le preguntó Naruto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Eh... yo... en nada - respondió soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Puedo saber qué escuchas? - preguntó quitándole un auricular para escuchar la música.

"Unmei wo kimi wa shinjiteru / sore made no nanimo ka mo subete / kaete itte shimau you na / isshun no deai... / me ga atta shunkan ni kizuku / fure atte kakushin ni kawaru / dakedo soko de hito wa ichido / ashi ga sukumu... / Hoho wo utsu kaze ga riarusa wo tsutaeteru / kore wa maboroshi nanka ja nain datte / sotto sasayaku... / Todokanai koe da to omotteta / kanawanai yume da to omotteta / ima boku no me no mae ni iru no wa / nee hoka no dare demo naku kimi..."

_**[Ayumi Hamasaki / Guilty / Fated]**_

- Mmm, Ayumi-chan, creo que es una de sus mejores canciones - Sakura sonrió, luego volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

- Naruto, ¿Tú de verdad crees que haya personas que estén predestinadas a estar juntas?

- Por supuesto - respondió de inmediato Naruto, Sakura volvió a mirarlo y notó que sonreía - ¿Tú no?

- Antes creía que existía esa posibilidad, pero... de ser así, si ya todo está escrito, ¿Por qué valdría la pena vivir?

- Lo estás malinterpretando Sakura-chan, el hecho de que dos personas estén predestinadas a estar juntas no significa que al final lo vayan a estar, considero que el destino es el camino que seguimos, está afectado por lo que hacemos y decimos, por las decisiones que tomamos, pero... el hecho de que el camino esté trazado no significa que el final también lo esté, es por eso por lo que vale la pena vivir, para descubrir el final que construimos - hizo una pausa y notó que Sakura lo miraba atentamente.

- ¿Y cómo sabes cuando es el destino y no una simple casualidad?

- Hay una división muy tenue entre la casualidad y el _fatum,_ pero... supongo que eso se siente aquí - apuntando con el dedo índice en su pecho - Cuando es algo que va más allá de la casualidad debes sentirlo porque sabes que perteneces a ese momento, como si todo lo que ocurre en ese instante hubiera sido hecho específicamente para ti - hizo una pausa y sonrió - Puedes culpar a mi alma de músico por ser tan cursi, pero... me gusta pensar que hay algo más místico en el amor que sólo reacciones químicas como la gente dice.

- Claro - respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

Luego de casi cinco horas de vuelo por fin llegaron al País del Agua, mientras documentaban en el aeropuerto, Sakura comenzó a platicar con Ino.

- ¿Tú sabías que Sasuke ya no se iba a casar?

- Por supuesto, lo vi en la televisión antes de volver a Konoha - dijo la rubia totalmente tranquila, entonces Sakura se giró para mirarla.

- ¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Yo no fui la psicótica que dejó de ver televisión cansada de los romances que la prensa le inventaba, si hubieras encendido el televisor aunque fuera por un instante o hubieras hojeado alguna revista, tal vez lo hubieras visto hace meses, además, ¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera si cada vez que mencionábamos el nombre de Sasuke te molestabas? Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero cuando te enojas eres realmente aterradora - hizo una pausa - Aparte pensé que Sasuke te lo diría.

- Él intentó decírmelo, pero no quise escucharlo - musitó la ojiverde haciendo un ligero puchero - Creí que sólo estaba engañándome.

- ¡Exacto! Tú no quisiste escucharlo, así que ahora no vengas a llorarme - dijo la chica casi regañándola - De verdad que entre tú y Sasuke están terminando con la enorme paciencia que antes poseía - soltó un suspiro - Lo mejor será que ambos piensen las cosas tranquilamente y ya después veremos que pasa cuando volvamos a Konoha, ¿No crees?

- Tal vez tengas razón - dijo en un suspiro.

- Por supuesto que la tengo - respondió la chica segura de sí misma.

Mientras seguían a la espera de concluir los trámites de arribo en el aeropuerto, Sakura seguía escuchando música.

_"...after I've traveled so far / we set the fire to the third bar / we share each other like an island / until exhausted close our eyelids... / I'm dreaming pick up from / the last place we left off / your soft skin is weeping / a joy you can't keep in... / I'm miles from where you are / I lay down on the cold ground / and I, I pray that something picks me up / and sets me down in your warm arms... "_

_**[Snow patrol feat. Martha Wainwright / Eyes Open / Set the fire to the third bar]**_

No dejaba de pensar en todo, definitivamente todo hubiera sido diferente si hubiera escuchado a Sasuke, pero, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo directamente? ¿Por qué tuvo que darle tantas vueltas al asunto? Pensó que probablemente no era sencillo para él, pero esa indecisión fue la que ella interpretó como una muestra de que Sasuke estaba jugando con ella de nuevo. Se reprendió mentalmente, la realidad había sido que ella no quería salir lastimada otra vez y esa había sido la razón por la que prefirió marcar su distancia con Sasuke, pero... si tan sólo lo hubiera escuchado, supuso que lamentarse por aquel error no solucionaba nada, Ino tenía razón, en cinco meses regresarían a Konoha para dar por concluido su tour y entonces aprovecharía para hablar con Sasuke frente a frente y por fin aclarar las cosas.

Un susurró la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Oh-por-dios! - exclamó Kiba tenuemente al mirar el interior de la sala a la que estaban entrando. Ino, Naruto y Gaara miraron totalmente sorprendidos en la misma dirección, de espaldas a Sakura.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la chica al ver aquella expresión en el rostro de sus amigos, estuvo a punto de girarse para mirar en la misma dirección cuando Ino la tomó por los hombros y evitó que lo hiciera - ¿Qué pasa Ino?

- Sakura, ¿Confías en mí? - preguntó la rubia totalmente emocionada.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Por supuesto que confío en ti, eres mi mejor amiga - respondió la ojiverde extrañada.

- ¿Entonces confías en mí plenamente?

- Ya te dije que sí, ¿Qué te pasa? - en ese instante, aquella canción terminó y comenzó a escuchar el inicio de otra marcado por la guitarra.

- Bueno Sakura, escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir porque de esto depende tu futuro, ¿Quedó claro? - la pelirosa la miraba extrañada, no lograba entender como había cambiado tanto el estado de ánimo de su amiga. Sólo pudo asentir levemente - Bueno, entonces, si quieres ser feliz darás la vuelta en 3, 2, 1 - en ese instante la rubia la giró y...

_"When I see your smile / tears roll down my face / I can't replace... / and now that I'm strong I have figure out / how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul / and I know I find deep inside me / I can be the one..."_

- Sasuke - susurró Sakura a punto de desmayarse por la impresión. El pelinegro estaba parado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, justo frente a ella a un par de metros de distancia.

- Te dije que siempre sé lo que hago - le susurró Ino para luego alejarse un poco de ella.

Sakura no sabía que hacer ni qué decir, nunca imaginó que vería a Sasuke en el aeropuerto, por un instante se preguntó como sabía que ella había viajado ahí hasta que vio a Hinata y Tenten ponerse de pie de los asientos en la sala de espera y correr hacia Naruto y Gaara respectivamente. El Uchiha había llegado al aeropuerto de Konoha no para detenerla sino para alcanzarla en el País del Agua, esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error de dejarla partir, así que llamó a su asistente personal para que prepararan su jet privado. Definitivamente ser dueño de una importante cadena hotelera tenía sus ventajas.

_"I will never let you fall / I'll stand up with you forever / I'll be there for you through it all / even if saving you send me to heaven... / it's ok, it's ok, it's ok..."_

La mente de Sakura se quedó en blanco hasta que sintió un empujón de Ino. Con torpeza evitó caerse al avanzar un par de pasos más.

- Sasuke, ¿Q-qué haces a-aquí? -cuestionó nerviosa. El chico sonrió y caminó acercándose un poco más, sin embargo, aún había varios pasos entre ellos.

- Pensé que era obvio, que esta vez lo entenderías - al oírlo, Sakura sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

- Vine por ti Sakura - dijo con seriedad - Y espero que esta vez me dejes explicarte todo, ¿Prometes que no huirás? - la chica dio un respingo y luego asintió levemente. El pelinegro inhaló profundo - De acuerdo, desde que nos volvimos a ver yo quería decirte que ya no existe nada entre Karin y yo, salvo sólo una amistad.

_"...seasons are changing / and waves are crashing / and stars are falling all for us... / days grow longer / and nights grow shorter / I can show you I'll be the one... / I will never let you fall / I'll stand up with you forever / I'll be there for you through it all / even if saving you send me to heaven..."_

- Luego de dos meses después de habernos comprometido, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que era un error y decidimos terminar, ¿Mi razón? Mi razón fuiste tú Sakura - de nuevo el corazón de la ojiverde se detuvo - Desde hace mucho tiempo comencé a sentir algo por ti que ni yo mismo supe definir que era, sé que fui un idiota por no haberte dicho nada hace dos años, antes de que te fueras y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepentí, sólo esperaba una nueva oportunidad, pero de nuevo lo eché a perder, así que... he venido hasta aquí con la esperanza de que aún no sea tarde.

Sakura no pudo responder, sentía que Sasuke era sincero, sabía que le estaba costando mucho trabajo poder decirle todo aquello, pero las palabras sencillamente no lograban salir de su boca.

_"...cause you're my, you my... / my true love / my whole heart / please don't throw that away / cause I'm here for you / please don't walk away / and please tell me you stay, stay..."_

Después de algunos minutos, sólo pudo articular una pregunta, una sola cuestión cuya respuesta definiría todo lo que ella sentía en aquel instante y por aquel chico, sólo esa respuesta aclararía por fin todos los malentendidos y terminaría por fin con todo, con toda la confusión y con todo el dolor que sentía.

- Sasuke, ¿Me amas? - preguntó con un hilo de voz. El pelinegro dio un respingo al oírla.

- Sakura yo... - comenzó a decir, entonces desvió la mirada hacia un lado - Sakura yo no... no... - al oírlo, la pelirosa le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse - La verdad yo no podría definir todo lo que siento por ti - en ese momento la ojiverde se detuvo - Hace tres años conocí a una chica, en un principio me volvía loco, no lograba entender cómo podía ser tan espontánea y alegre y al mismo tiempo tan madura y centrada.

_"...use me as you will / pull my strings just for a thrill / yeah, and I know I'll be ok / though my skies are turn in gray"_

Inhaló profundo y vio que Sakura no se movía - Dijo que ella y yo éramos muy diferentes, ella era como un libro abierto y que cualquiera podía saber su estado de ánimo; a diferencia de mí, pues nunca podía adivinar lo que estaba sintiendo, cuando ella me mira a los ojos o cuando sostiene mi mano, puedo sentir que es la única para mí a pesar de enloquecerme la mayor parte del tiempo - intentó sonreír.

_"...I will never let you fall / I'll stand up with you forever / I'll be there for you through it all / even if saving you sends me to heaven..."_

_**[The red jumpsuit apparatus/ / Your guardian angel]**_

" Supongo que el hecho de que seamos tan diferentes fue lo que al final nos unió. Cuando estoy con ella me siento completamente seguro y tranquilo, ella me da la confianza y la calma que a veces creo haber perdido, me llena de fe y esperanza y hace que cada día que paso a su lado valga la pena - el chico hizo una pausa. Sakura no lograba salir de su sorpresa, aquellas palabras ella las reconoció de inmediato y sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar sus ojos, ella las había dicho cuando Tsunade le preguntó si amaba a Sasuke - Así que si me preguntas si te amo o no, entonces creo que respondería que si, yo te amo, Sakura.

La chica se giró y vio a Sasuke parado frente a ella. Fue en ese instante cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

- ¿Y estás pensando en mí al decir todo eso? - Sasuke sonrió.

- Por supuesto - respondió serenamente - Desde hace tres años no hago otra cosa que no sea pensar en ti.

- Te tomó mucho tiempo darte cuenta, ¿No crees? - dijo intentando limpiarse las lágrimas.

- ¿Nunca has oído que la gente dice "más vale tarde que nunca"? La chica que amo solía decirme que era un completo idiota, creo que tenía un poco de razón - Sakura sonrió y entonces el pelinegro se acercó a ella, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y con delicadeza le limpió las lágrimas - ¿Ya te había dicho lo molesta que eres? Por pensar en ti no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa, es verdaderamente irritante - la ojiverde rió tímidamente.

En ese momento Sasuke acercó sus labios a los de ella y comenzó a besarla tierna y delicadamente, grabando en su memoria cada pequeño detalle de aquellos labios que tanto había ansiado y sintiendo como ella correspondía de la misma manera, cada segundo que pasaba la intensidad aumentaba gracias a todo aquello que por fin habían logrado expresar. Las manos de Sakura subieron con lentitud hasta colocarse detrás del cuello del pelinegro mientras las del chico dejaban su rostro para rodear su cintura acercándola más a él.

- Vaya... por fin... pensé que nunca llegaría este día - dijo Tenten al ver la escena a un par de metros.

- Me alegro mucho por Sakura, han pasado por mucho - comentó Hinata con una sonrisa - ¿No crees Naruto-kun? - preguntó al rubio que se encontraba detrás de ella abrazándola a la altura de la cintura con la mirada fija en Sasuke y Sakura.

- Sólo espero que ese imbécil ya no la haga llorar - musitó haciendo un puchero que fue cambiado cuando Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Tranquilo Naruto - comentó Gaara - Creo que a partir de este momento, nosotros ya no tendremos que protegerla todo el tiempo, ahora él lo hará.

- ¡Les dije que terminarían juntos! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! - exclamó Ino haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura sonrieran al voltear a verla, luego, volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

- Entonces señor Uchiha - dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Entonces - repitió Sasuke y metió la mano en un bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar el brazalete de plata y esmeraldas - Sé que debería ser un anillo con un diamante, pero esto significa más para mí - inhaló profundo - Así que señorita Haruno, ¿Me dejarás estar a tu lado? - dijo Sasuke tomando su mano izquierda y para colocarle el brazalete.

- ¿Acaso estás proponiéndome matrimonio? - preguntó sonriendo nerviosa.

- No quería decirlo de esa manera porque pensé que tal vez te asustaría, además de que no hay anillo de por medio, pero... si quieres definir nuestro compromiso formalmente, entonces habrá que esperar a que vuelvas a Konoha para hacerlo, ¿No crees? - Sakura sonrió - Por lo pronto, ¿Me dejarás estar a tu lado? - de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la ojiverde mientras cubría su boca con una mano. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

- Si Sasuke, si quiero estar contigo para siempre - al oírla, el pelinegro la besó ahora con más intensidad estrechando su rostro entre sus manos transmitiéndole todo lo que había sentido durante tanto tiempo por ella.

Después de unos instantes se separaron, de nuevo intentó limpiarle las lágrimas y luego la abrazó con fuerza.

- Ya no llores - susurró.

- Es que tú siempre me haces llorar - respondió la ojiverde entre sollozos de nuevo sintiéndose segura y tranquila en los brazos de Sasuke.

- Eso ya lo sé y voy a intentar cambiarlo porque... un amigo tuyo con cara de idiota dijo que me golpearía la próxima vez que te viera llorar por mí - Sakura se separó un poco de él, lo miró extrañada, dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigos que estaban a un par de metros de ellos, luego centró su mirada en Sasuke y volvió a sonreír.

- Naruto - susurró.

- Si, creo haber escuchado que así se llama - respondió con una sonrisa - Te amo Sakura - le dijo casi en un susurro, ahora que por fin había podido decírselo, no se cansaría de repetirlo una y otra vez por el resto de sus días.

- Yo también te amo Sasuke - de nuevo volvieron a besarse con una mezcla entre intensidad y delicadeza, como si fuera algo que pudieran hacer siempre, pero a la vez como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Luego de que Sasori les anunciara que todo estaba arreglado, fueron al hotel donde la banda se hospedaría, dejaron los equipajes y después todos fueron a almorzar. Luego de casi mediodía, de nuevo la banda estaba en el aeropuerto ahora despidiendo a Sasuke, Hinata y Tenten. Mientras las chicas se despedían de Naruto y Gaara, Sakura hacía lo mismo con Sasuke.

- ¿En verdad ya te tienes que ir? - preguntó la ojiverde luego de separarse después de un beso.

- Desearía poder quedarme más tiempo, pero mañana tengo una reunión con la junta directiva de la compañía y aún no he planeado nada, aunque tengo casi cinco horas para comenzar a pensarlo - Sakura sonrió.

- Supongo que tienes razón, ¿Me llamarás cuando llegues?

- Claro - respondió el chico volviendo a unir sus labios por unos instantes - Entonces, te veré en Konoha - finalizó el chico más como una promesa o un compromiso que como una pregunta.

Llegó la hora de irse, luego de unos últimos besos y abrazos entre las parejas, Sasuke, Hinata y Tenten abordaron el jet del Uchiha y volvieron a Konoha. Aquellos cinco meses se fueron como agua entre los dedos, ahora el anhelo por el reencuentro estaba marcado no por el dolor, sino por la certeza de que ambos sentían lo mismo y lo ansiaban de la misma manera y con la misma intensidad.

KHS llegó a Konoha un par de horas después del mediodía. Mientras esperaban la documentación de sus equipajes, la ojiverde escuchaba música.

_"Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye / maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight / I know that I've got issues / but you're pretty messed up too / either way, I found out I'm nothing without you... / 'Cause we belong together now, yeah / forever united here somehow, yeah / you got a piece of me / and honestly, my life would suck without you..."_

_**[Kelly Clarkson / All I ever wanted / My life would suck without you]**_

Antes de volar, Sakura había hablado con Sasuke por teléfono.

*_Flashback_*

- _¿E__ntonces ¿estás segura que tu vuelo llega a esa hora? _- Por supuesto, no parece haber inconvenientes, ¿Por qué? - hizo una pausa y sonrió - ¿Acaso planeas algo? - escuchó que Sasuke reía tenuemente- _Algo así - hizo una ligera pausa - Entonces, ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el Parque Central a eso de las seis? -_ ¿En el parque? ¿Por qué? - _Confía en mí _- Sakura soltó un suspiro - De acuerdo, pero... ¿En qué parte? _- Eso tienes que averiguarlo, sólo intenta recordar, te veré ahí entonces, te amo - _Sakura no supo qué responder mientras pensaba en dónde la estaría esperando, además, todas las posibles ideas se desvanecieron en su mente cuando escuchó a Sasuke decirle "te amo", había soñado tanto con el momento en el que escuchara decirlo, que ahora le parecía sumamente irreal.

*_Fin del flashback_*

- Por fin estamos de vuelta - dijo la ojiverde en un susurro mientras sonreía.

- Parece que alguien está feliz por estar de nuevo en casa - comentó Ino con cierto tono de burla en la voz ocasionando una nueva sonrisa en Sakura. La pelirosa miró su reloj: 1:53, aún tenía tiempo para ir a su apartamento, darse un baño y luego reunirse con Sasuke en el parque. Durante las seis horas de vuelo, Sakura estuvo pensando en el lugar en el que Sasuke la estaría esperando y finalmente, había logrado averiguarlo.

La voz de Sasori la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Bien chicos, todo está listo - las caras de los jóvenes reflejaron alivio - Sin embargo, olvidé mencionarles que habrá una conferencia de prensa en una hora y media referente a la serie de conciertos con los que cerrarán la gira.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó Sakura - P-pero, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?

- Lo lamento, confundí las fechas, creí que era mañana, discúlpenme - respondió Sasori haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Él no solía tener esa clase de despistes - Sé que están muy cansados, pero la prensa ya fue citada y no hay manera de cancelar habiendo tan poco tiempo - Sakura agachó la cabeza mientras intentaba pensar en qué hacer, tendría que llamar a Sasuke y decirle que tendrían que retrasar su reencuentro o, en el peor de los casos, reprogramarlo para el día siguiente - soltó un suspiro al pensarlo - Tanto que ansiaba ver a Sasuke, era cierto que había soportado serenamente aquellos cinco meses, pero el sólo pensar que estaría a unas pocas horas para volver a estar a su lado, sencillamente hacía que sus ansias crecieran a niveles inesperados.

Minutos más tarde, la banda llegó a un hotel donde se "hospedarían" sólo por unas horas y luego de la conferencia, cada quien iría a sus respectivos hogares. Al estar en sus habitaciones, cada quien tomó un baño, se arregló y poco más de media horas más tarde, ya iban hacia el lugar dónde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia con los medios de comunicación. Durante el trayecto, e incluso instantes antes de que el evento diera comienzo, Sakura intentó hablar con Sasuke, pero el chico no respondió su celular. Supuso que debía estar muy ocupado.

Finalmente, la conferencia dio inicio cuando el reloj marcaba casi las cuatro de la tarde. Durante casi dos horas, los integrantes de KHS estuvieron respondiendo todos los cuestionamientos que los medios les hacían con referencia a las próximas presentaciones que darían en Konoha para concluir su exitosa gira "_KHS: Dandelion Hill World Tour_" además de algunas preguntas en torno a sus vidas privadas, siendo estas últimas preguntas las más incómodas sobre todo para Sakura, ella no podía decir que estaba saliendo con Sasuke, sentía que era muy pronto para dar a conocer la noticia. A pesar de que intentaba mantener su postura sumamente tranquila, por dentro la ojiverde era un mar de ansiedad, quería que aquel evento terminara lo más rápido posible, pero no fue así. Después de dos horas de conferencia general, dieron inicio las secciones de preguntas personales, en otras palabras, las entrevistas uno a uno con cada medio de comunicación que se dio cita en el evento.

Sakura cada vez estaba más desesperada, quería reunirse con Sasuke, ansiaba demasiado verlo, pero aún faltaba mucho para que todo aquello terminara, intentó llamarlo cada vez que terminaba con un medio, pero el chico seguía sin responder el teléfono aumentando su desesperación. Luego de otras casi dos horas, todo aquello terminó. Sakura salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar, tomó el primer taxi que pasó por la avenida y se dirigió hacia el parque central, sin embargo, no contó con el tráfico de la ciudad, olvidó que era viernes y al anochecer la ciudad solía enloquecer - suspiró frustrada - Pensó que no había sido buena idea ir en aquella dirección, lo más probable era que Sasuke ya estuviera en su apartamento, pero ahora se encontraba atrapada en el tráfico.

Casi una hora después, por fin había conseguido llegar a su destino, pagó el servicio y atravesó corriendo las puertas de entrada al parque, todo estaba oscuro con excepción de las lámparas que alumbraban los caminos empedrados que atravesaban el lugar. Siguió corriendo por el camino que recorría la orilla del río hasta llegar a dónde había estado con Sasuke la primera vez que fueron ahí juntos solos. Dejó de correr al sentir el aire entrar con dificultad a sus pulmones, definitivamente creyó que había sido un error ir al parque hasta que al llegar a aquel lugar que había pensado, se detuvo de golpe.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el césped con la mirada fija en el río, su teléfono celular se había quedado sin batería y había olvidado el cargador en su apartamento, así que estuvo incomunicado prácticamente toda la tarde. Estaba pensando en irse, tal vez Sakura había olvidado su cita o no había logrado dar con el lugar - soltó un imperceptible suspiro - Tal vez su idea había sido bastante descabellada, lo mejor sería que la fuera a buscar a su apartamento.

Entonces el sonido de pisadas lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró levemente y vio a la ojiverde parada a un par de pasos de él.

- ¿Siempre llegas tres horas tarde a tus citas? - cuestionó a manera de broma mientras se ponía de pie - ¿Sakura? - dijo extrañado al ver que los ojos de la chica se nublaban por las lágrimas mientras cubría su boca con una mano agachando levemente la cabeza. La ojiverde no podía creer que él siguiera ahí esperándola, pensó que era un sueño y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ello, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Al verla de aquella manera, Sasuke se acercó rápidamente - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? - cuestionó preocupado tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica. Sakura reaccionó abrazándolo con fuerza haciendo que él se sorprendiera. El pelinegro le dio un beso en la frente y luego la abrazó con fuerza.

- I-intenté avisarte, yo... tuve un compromiso y no... - intentó responder entre sollozos.

- Tranquila - susurró Sasuke, luego se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que Sakura recobró la calma. Se separaron levemente, Sasuke acercó una mano al rostro de la chica y limpió el rastro de lágrimas que había en sus mejillas - Supongo que merecía esperar tres horas por haber hecho que tu esperaras dos años, ¿No es cierto? - Sakura sonrió tímidamente.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, ahora ya sé que tendré que esperarte más de dos horas en cada cita, ¿No? - la ojiverde volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Tenías algo planeado? - el pelinegro se quedó pensativo.

- En realidad si, pensaba llevarte a cenar a "Golden river", pero... - miró su reloj - Lamento decirte que hemos perdido la reservación.

- Lo siento - volvió a decir.

- Hmph, no tienes por qué disculparte, ya podremos ir a cenar otro día - en ese instante Sasuke volvió a tomar el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla lentamente, la ojiverde correspondió de inmediato y luego de algunos instantes se separaron un poco - Bienvenida a casa - susurró Sasuke haciendo que su aliento chocara con los labios de Sakura para después atraparlos nuevamente ahora con mayor pasión. Esos meses sin ella, se habían hecho prácticamente insoportables, no veía el día en el que pudiera besarla de nuevo, así que al llegar al parque y ver que ella aún no llegaba, pensó que si ya había estado esperándola por cinco largos meses, pues esperarla un par de horas no importaría.

- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó Sakura.

- Hmph - el chico se quedó pensativo - No lo sé, ¿Tienes hambre?

- Mmm, tengo una idea - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Escucho.

- Vamos al supermercado por unas cuantas cosas y yo prepararé la cena, ¿Te parece? - Sasuke la miró extrañado - Considéralo mi manera de disculparme por arruinar tu plan.

- De acuerdo, entonces iremos al supermercado y luego a mi apartamento para que tú cocines - respondió con una tenue sonrisa y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Sakura. Después de algunos instantes, comenzaron a caminar por el parque tomados de las manos hasta la entrada donde Sasuke había dejado estacionado su auto mientras iban conversando.

- Ah, por cierto, no quiero ir a tu apartamento - el pelinegro la miró alzando una ceja - Cenaremos en el mío, ¿Te parece?

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- No lo tomes a mal, pero... - hizo una pausa - Por alguna razón odio ese lugar - Sasuke sonrió tenuemente al descubrir el motivo, definitivamente no había muchos buenos recuerdos para ambos en él.

- Pero entonces, ¿Dónde vamos a vivir cuando nos casemos? - preguntó ocasionando un ligero sonrojo en la chica.

- Mmm, buen punto - soltó un suspiro - ¿Qué tal en el mío? - Sasuke la miró incrédulo - Admítelo tiene un toque más hogareño, el tuyo ni siquiera tiene habitaciones - el chico sonrió.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

Minutos más tarde, llegaron al supermercado que se encontraba cerca del edificio donde vivía Sakura. Mientras la chica escogía todo lo necesario para preparar la cena, Sasuke pensó que podría acostumbrarse a ello con gran facilidad, de hecho ya lo estaba. Que ella cocinara, dormir con ella, despertar con ella a su lado, compartir su vida con ella era lo que siempre había estado esperando. Definitivamente no podía esperar a que llegara el día en el que tomaran el compromiso de estar juntos para siempre.

Luego de unos instantes, ya iban hacia el apartamento de la ojiverde. Cuando llegaron, fueron directamente a la cocina para poner sobre la mesa lo que habían comprado, Sasuke se sentó en una de las sillas y desde ahí observó cada movimiento que hacía la chica. Ella podía sentir la mirada de él clavada en ella, pensó en que pronto eso lo harían más seguido y por mucho tiempo, estar juntos era la principal meta de ambos. No pudo evitar pensar en el día en el que se casaran, su vida después de ello y en los posibles hijos que tendrían "_Sakura Uchiha_" - pensó que sonaba bien. Entones dirigió su mirada hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba y notó que él hacía lo mismo, sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en cortar los vegetales que tenía frente a ella, ¿Cocinar en la "primera" cita? Definitivamente eso era algo bastante extraño, sin embargo, ya era costumbre en esa peculiar relación.

Lo que importaba era que Sasuke y Sakura al fin habían logrado estar juntos. Luego de tantas dudas, miedos y sufrimiento, por fin consiguieron aceptar que se amaban y decírselo al mundo también. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar, nadie podía asegurar lo que ocurriría. Podría decir que sería el final de esta enredada historia, pero no es así, eso sería apenas el inicio de algo nuevo porque...

_...con una nueva oportunidad viene una nueva razón para ser feliz._

**:.*_THE END_*.:**

**_I've been searching for a heart that needs a heart like mine, I've been reaching for a hand that understands, I've been waiting for someone that I can love that loves me, loves me for the one that I am, someone to hold me when I'm lonely, someone to keep the rain away..._**

**_I've been praying that someone like you would rescue me, I've been hoping that I find my way to you, I've been dreaming that somehow I finally find somebody, somebody to make my dreams come true, someone to hold me when I'm lonely, someone to give my whole world too..._**

**_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely, someone to tell my secrets too, someone who living for me only, someone to give my whole world too... they say, they say..._**

**_There's one in this world for everyone, one heart, one soul to walk beside you, one in this life to share your love, one touch to touch the heart inside you... wanna reach for each night, wanna trust with your life, that's what I believe, you're the one, you're the one in this world for me..._**

__

Haylie Duff/ One in this world

He estado buscando un corazón que necesite un corazón como el mío, he estado buscando alguien que me entienda, he estado esperando por alguien a quien amar y que me ame por lo que soy, alguien que me sostenga cuando me sienta sola, alguien que mantenga la lluvia lejos...

He estado rezando porque alguien como tú me rescate, he estado esperando para encontrar mi camino hacia ti, he estado soñando que de alguna manera finalmente encontraré a alguien que haga mis sueños realidad, alguien que me sostenga cuando me sienta sola, alguien a quien darle mi mundo entero...

Alguien que me sostenga cuando me sienta sola, alguien a quien contarle mis secretos también, alguien que viva sólo para mí, alguien a quien darle mi mundo entero... dicen, dicen que...

En este mundo hay alguien para cada quien, un corazón, un alma que camine junto a ti, alguien en esta vida con quien compartas tu amor, una caricia que toque tu corazón... quiero buscar cada noche, quiero confiar en ti, es eso lo que creo, que eres el único, tú eres el único en este mundo para mí...

****

Haylie Duff/ One in this world

* * *

**Editado.**

.

.

.

Todavía quedan dos capítulos más que son el comienzo de la segunda parte y hasta ahí. Se quedara en **Hiatus permanente**, a menos, claro, que den con la autora original de esta hermosa maravillosa y magnífica historia (: Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo :D


	49. El anuncio del compromiso

.

.

.

**Scene 49_  
_**_El anuncio del compromiso_**_  
_**

Habían pasado más de seis meses desde que KHS había dado por concluido su gira "_KHS: Dandelion Hill World Tour_". Ese tiempo Sasuke y Sakura lo aprovecharon al máximo para estar juntos. Luego de esos meses de descanso, durante poco más de dos meses, la banda volvió a entrar al estudio para la grabación de su nuevo disco "_A drift_" y un mes después sacaron su primer single: "_Let go_" así que finalmente tendrían que hacer oficial su compromiso antes de que la banda iniciara su nueva gira.

Casi dos meses después de que la banda iniciara con las grabaciones, Sasuke le entregó el anillo de compromiso a Sakura. Aunque la elección del mismo no fue sencilla.

_*Flashback*_

_Era una mañana soleada de julio, las calles lucían tranquilas pues la mayoría de los pobladores de Konoha aprovechaban el verano para escapar del estrés y caos de la ciudad. Mientras tanto, un chico y una chica se encontraban sentados en una banca frente a la fuente central del centro comercial de Konoha._

_- ¿Tienes idea de para qué nos citó aquí? - cuestionó la chica soltando un suspiro mientras apoyaba los codos en sus propias piernas haciendo evidente el cansancio por la espera._

_- Ni idea. Sólo dijo que era muy importante - respondió el chico mirando a su alrededor - Oh, mira, ahí viene._

_- Lamento la tardanza - dijo el pelinegro al acercarse a ellos - La junta se prolongó más de lo que esperaba._

_- En verdad no tienes vergüenza Sasuke - exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie - Acabo de regresar a Konoha y tú ni siquiera dejas que duerma ocho horas consecutivas._

_- Ya dije que lo siento Karin - respondió el chico fríamente._

_- Bueno, ¿Y entonces para que nos citaste aquí? - cuestionó Neji._

_- Ah, claro. Necesito que me ayuden a escoger el anillo de compromiso para Sakura._

_- ¿Aún no lo has comprado? - preguntó la chica sorprendida - Oye Sasuke, ¿Qué te sucede?_

_- Es sólo que quiero que sea un anillo hermoso y esta semana he estado muy ocupado con la inauguración del nuevo resort en el País de la Ola y demás cosas._

_- Claro. Bueno, hay que darnos prisa, ¿Supongo que al menos sabes la talla de anillo, ¿Verdad? - el pelinegro asintió mirándola como si obviara las cosas._

_Luego de un par de horas ya habían recorrido la mitad de las joyerías que había en el centro comercial y aún Sasuke no se decidía por ninguno. Karin soltó un suspiro mientras miraban un aparador._

_- ¿Pueden creer lo raro que es esto? - cuestionó atrayendo la atención de ambos hombres aunque ella seguía con la vista fija en el cristal - Yo ayudándole a mi ex prometido a escoger el anillo de compromiso para su nueva prometida. ¿Soy yo o realmente esto es demasiado extraño? - Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa, pero no respondió - Definitivamente he madurado más de lo que imaginaba - hizo una pausa y miró a sus amigos - ¿Por qué me miras así, Neji? - cuestionó al ver la incredulidad en el castaño._

_- ¿Tú madurar? Es difícil de creer - la chica lo miró haciendo un puchero._

_- Muy gracioso. No te preocupes, te acusaré con Temari. Ella se encargará de darte tu merecido por mí - dijo mientras sonreía. Inmediatamente Neji cambió de expresión. En definitiva, Karin sabía utilizar sus contactos. Ahora que su mujer estaba esperando a su primer hijo estaba sumamente susceptible en especial con él._

_- De acuerdo, tú ganas - dijo dándose por vencido._

_Instantes más tarde y luego de buscar en un par de joyerías más, Sasuke por fin había encontrado el, que consideraba, anillo de compromiso perfecto._

_- Es hermoso, ¿Quién diría que Sasuke Uchiha tendría tan excelente gusto para estas cosas? - cuestionó sarcástica._

_- ¿Un diamante azul, estás seguro Sasuke? - cuestionó Neji - En verdad es muy caro._

_- Hmph, Sakura lo vale - respondió el pelinegro lleno de seguridad._

_Horas más tarde, el chico se reunió con Sakura en el Parque Central. Él se encontraba sentado a la orilla del río mirando las tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas que aparecían en el agua cuando la chica llegó._

_- Perdón por hacerte esperar - Sasuke sonrió._

_- Hmph, ya me acostumbré, ¿Qué tal tu día? - Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba entre las piernas de Sasuke recargándose en él._

_- De locos. Hemos estado grabando todo el bendito día, además Naruto ha estado haciendo que practique las canciones una y otra vez. Estoy agotada - dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda._

_- ¿Y cuando saldrá el disco?_

_- Mmm, según Sasori, en dos meses, creo. Pero dentro de dos semanas más o menos sacamos el primer sencillo._

_- ¿En serio? - Sakura asintió - Eso es bueno. Me muero por oír su nuevo material - la chica sonrió._

_- Gracias al cielo ya casi terminamos. Aunque luego viene de nuevo la gira. La verdad eso me emociona mucho, pero no deja de ser agotador - sintió el aliento de Sasuke en su oído cuando él sonrió._

_- ¿Y ya sabes por cuanto tiempo van a estar fuera? - la chica negó con la cabeza._

_- Aún no hay nada seguro. Todo depende de cómo se coloque el sencillo y qué tan altas sean las ventas del disco en la primer semana, pero por lo pronto ya son seis meses confirmados - no hubo comentario alguno por parte del pelinegro, sólo sintió el mentón del chico apoyado en su hombro - ¿Sucede algo? - Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Entonces un bostezo escapó de los labios de la ojiverde - Tengo mucho sueño, quisiera dormir - dijo cerrando los ojos. _

_Durante varios minutos permanecieron así, hasta que Sasuke se armó de valor._

_- Cásate conmigo - susurró en el oído de Sakura. La chica abrió los ojos, se separó lo suficiente y se giró para verlo. Luego de que ella regresara a la ciudad no habían hablado del tema. De hecho, ella ya había pensado que tal vez iban a esperar un poco más._

_- ¿Hablas en serio? - cuestionó totalmente sorprendida luego de quedar hincada frente a Sasuke. El pelinegro asintió mientras sacaba la pequeña caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando la abrió, Sakura llevó ambas manos a la boca al ver el anillo. Sasuke se aclaró la garganta._

_- Sakura Haruno, ¿Te gustaría ser mi espo...? - antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, la ojiverde se abalanzó contra él y ambos cayeron al césped. El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír._

_- Si Sasuke, ¡Si quiero casarme contigo! - exclamó sumamente emocionada._

_- ¿Siempre eres tan efusiva? - cuestionó el chico haciendo que Sakura reaccionara. De inmediato se levantó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo._

_- Lo siento - dijo nerviosa. Sasuke se levantó, le acarició el rostro y sonrió, luego sacó el anillo del estuche, tomó la mano de Sakura y se lo colocó mientras veía los ojos de Sakura nublarse por las lágrimas, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, limpió las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y la besó._

_- Te amo Sakura - dijo casi en un susurro luego de haberse separado después de unos instantes._

_*Fin del flashback*_

Luego de casi una semana, Sakura se reunió con Ino, Tenten y Hinata para comer y por fin darles la noticia.

- Es bueno que tengamos tiempo de salir las cuatro antes de que vuelvan a salir de gira - comentó Tenten luego de beber un poco del té frente a ella.

- Si, bueno, Sakura dijo que era importante, aunque aún ni ella ni Hinata han llegado - soltó un suspiro - Y yo que pensaba que la impuntualidad sólo era de Naruto.

- Ah, mira. Ahí viene Sakura - comentó Tenten al ver a la ojiverde entrar por la puerta principal del restaurante.

- Lamento la tardanza. El tránsito está insoportable.

- Es una gran ciudad, ¿Qué esperabas si es viernes? - comentó Ino con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y Hinata?

- Aún no llega. Tal vez sus clases le tomarán más tiempo.

- Espera, ahí viene - las tres centraron su mirada en la chica que estaba acercándose hasta ellas.

- Perdón por hacerlas esperar - dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de Tenten - ¿Tienen mucho tiempo aquí? - la castaña negó con la cabeza.

- Como diez minutos. Sakura también acaba de llegar.

En ese momento, un mesero, bastante apuesto según Ino, se acercó a ellas para tomar sus órdenes. Las cuatro chicas revisaron los menús y minutos después, estaban esperando a que les trajeran lo que habían pedido.

- Y bueno, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirnos Sakura? - la ojiverde dio un pequeño respingo.

- Eh, yo pues... n-nada, yo sólo...

- Sakura Haruno, pude ver que escondías algo desde que entraste al restaurante, así que habla de una vez - dijo Ino con seriedad. Sakura agachó la cabeza en señal de resignación y respiro profundo.

- Bueno, yo... quería decirles que... - cerró los ojos y estiró su mano izquierda sobre la mesa - ¡Sasuke me propuso matrimonio! - un gritó se escapó de las gargantas de las tres chicas que estaban en esa mesa atrayendo la atención de todos los comensales.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Ino tomando la mano de su amiga para ver el anillo - ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

- Lo siento, apenas lo estaba asimilando.

- ¡Me alegra mucho por ustedes! ¡Hasta que por fin Sasuke hizo las cosas bien! - exclamó Tenten ocasionando que sus amigas rieran.

- ¡Muchas felicidades Sakura! - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Las chicas siguieron conversando sobre la noticia por varias horas. Todas estaban contentas por que su amiga por fin fuera feliz. Sin embargo, con los chicos fue otra cosa. En especial con cierto rubio.

- ¡¿Qué tu que...? - preguntó Naruto gritando luego de casi ahogarse con el agua mineral que estaba bebiendo - ¡Cómo se atreve Uchiha a pedirte eso tan pronto!

- Tranquilízate Naruto - pidió Gaara luego de ver la reacción de su amigo.

- Odio decirlo, pero yo concuerdo con Naruto, ¿No crees que es muy pronto Sakura?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Kiba?

- A eso. Apenas comenzaron a salir como la gente normal, ¿No crees que sea un poco precipitado? - cuestionó con seriedad haciendo que Gaara y Sakura lo miraran sorprendidos - Tú sabes, necesitan conocerse más, podrían esperar un siglo o tal vez dos para hacerlo, ¿Qué tal dentro de quinientos años? - bromeó causando una pequeña sonrisa en su amiga.

- Gracias por su apoyo chicos, me alegra saber que mi felicidad les preocupa. Si lo prefieren, podrían encerrarme en una torre rodeada por un foso de lava y custodiada por un dragón las veinticuatro horas.

- No es tan mala idea - dijo Naruto mientras mantenía cierta expresión de reflexión en su rostro - ¿Alguien sabe dónde podremos construir una torre así? - Gaara le dio un codazo en el estómago - De acuerdo, ya entendí.

- Pues no me queda más que desearte que seas feliz, Sakura - dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad - Me da mucho gusto por ti - la abrazó y la chica correspondió el gesto.

- Gracias Gaara - entonces miró a Kiba y a Naruto - Ustedes dos, ¿No me dirán nada?

- De acuerdo - musitó el rubio con resignación mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla - Si el Uchiha llega a cometer alguna idiotez, tú me dices y con gusto lo golpeo, ¿Vale? - la ojiverde sonrió. La traducción de eso sería: "_Que seas muy feliz con Sasuke_", o al menos eso quiso pensar Sakura.

Horas más tarde, ella y Sasuke se encontraban cenando con Kurenai, Kakashi y Tsunade en la casa de la diseñadora. Cuando terminaron de cenar, se reunieron en la estancia para beber un poco de té y fue entonces cuando la pareja dio la noticia.

- Bueno, Sakura y yo queríamos anunciarles que - hizo una ligera pausa para mirar a la chica - Vamos a casarnos - los rostros de todos reflejaron sorpresa y un segundo después felicidad absoluta. Luego de las felicitaciones obligadas, volvieron a retomar la conversación.

- Y, ¿Para cuando planean la boda? - cuestionó Kurenai.

- Eh, pues esperamos que sea cuando vuelva de la gira con la banda - respondió Sakura - Tal vez en unos ocho meses - miró a Sasuke - Creemos que es un lapso de tiempo adecuado para planear lo que se necesita.

- En verdad nos da mucho gusto por ti, Sakura - comentó la tutora de la ojiverde mientras sonreía - También por ti, Sasuke. Esperamos que sean muy felices.

- ¡Perfecto! No se preocupen, mi equipo se hará cargo de todo - interrumpió Tsunade con un extraño entusiasmo - Este será un evento digno de recordar - Sasuke y Sakura se vieron mutuamente. El pelinegro sabía perfectamente lo que aquellas palabras implicaban. Definitivamente iba a ser muy interesante - Por lo pronto hay que preparar todo para que todo esté listo.

A la noche siguiente, se llevó a cabo la fiesta de compromiso, preparada en tiempo récord por el séquito de empleados que Tsunade tenía a su disposición, en el jardín de su casa. Al lugar se dieron cita amigos de la pareja, así como Tsunade, Mikoto, Kurenai, Kakashi, Sasori y algunos ex profesores de Sakura: Iruka, Anko y Gai, además de algunos "amigos" de la familia, en otras palabras, personas de la elite social de Konoha y algunos fotógrafos encargados de las secciones de sociales en los principales diarios de la ciudad y el país.

- Muchas felicidades - les dijo Karin cuando llegó a la fiesta en compañía de Hidan. Ese hecho atrajo la atención de todos los fotógrafos - Creo que esto causó más expectación que otra cosa, ¿Verdad?

- No te preocupes Karin - respondió Sakura con una sonrisa - Me alegra que hayas podido venir. También tú Hidan. Creí que estabas de gira.

- Si bueno, estaba cerca de la ciudad y cuando Karin me dijo que por fin Sasuke y tú habían decidido formalizar su relación, pues... no me quise perder de todo el espectáculo - la ojiverde sonrió.

- Apuesto a que no creerías que esto fue planeado en menos de veinticuatro horas.

- Yo sí te creo - comentó la pelirroja - Si fue un evento planeado por Tsunade Senju es obvio que es posible - los cuatro rieron. Minutos después, la pareja del evento se retiró.

Sasuke y Sakura pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de todos los asistentes.

- Nuestro plan de una boda sencilla sigue en pie, ¿Verdad? - cuestionó Sakura susurrando mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de Sasuke. El chico asintió.

- Te prometo que así será, ¿Por qué crees que dejé que mi tía organizara esta cena? - respondió esbozando una sonrisa que hizo que Sakura se tranquilizara. Ambos querían una ceremonia íntima y sencilla, así que esperaban que después de ese fastuoso evento Tsunade lo aceptara.

* * *

Este es el penúltimo capitulo, ya estuve pensando en varias cosas, tengo varias opciones y necesito que me ayuden TODAS, hay les pongo las siguientes opciones:

1. Poner este y el siguiente capitulo que es el ultimo que subio Noriko a y dejarlo en HIATUS PERMANENTE D:

2. Buscar a Noriko por cielo, tierra y mar o contactar con su prima que esta en esta pagina y se conoce como Anna Hisakawa o si alguien que lee este fic se lleva con ellas, por favor, ayudenos (:

3. Esta es una opcion que no es tan valida y solo la pongo como medida extrema, realmente no soy quien para decir esto porque no es mi historia, la cual es que alguien continue este fic y le de el final que se merece, diferente si, al que estaba planeado inicialmente, pero que tenga un final, digo luego de tanto esperar para que no tenga un final - la segunda parte - creo que un final feliz seria lo correcto, y diganme que de ser asi, quien estaria dispuesta a hacerlo?

4. Quitar la segunda parte T_T

P.D. en la 3 no es para que se enojen y admito que no soy quien para poner algo asi, pero la verdad es que me encantaria saber como podria terminar esta historia, no me reclamen ni nada, es solo OPCIONAL, razon por la cual la puse ^^

En fin, con esto concluye el año 2010 y espero que sean muy felices en casita y le deseo lo mejor a cada una de ustedes :D


	50. Deudas de honor

.

.

.

**Scene 50  
**_Deudas de honor_

Era una cálida tarde de julio y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor mientras tres amigos iban llegando al hogar de uno de ellos festejando por su más reciente adquisición.

- ¡Les dije que conseguiríamos entradas! - exclamaba cierto rubio extremadamente contento mientras subían las escaleras - Y tú Gaara que dijiste que no encontraríamos porque ya estaban agotadas.

- Yo no dije que no encontraríamos. Dije que NO deberíamos haberlas comprado, ¿Qué no se suponía que por eso habías comprado un nuevo televisor, Kiba?

- Así había sido pero vamos Gaara, es el juego más importante de la temporada. Dime, ¿A ti no te gustaría ver en vivo como el equipo de la Universidad Central aplasta al de la Universidad de Suna? - cuestionó abriendo la puerta del apartamento - Valieron la pena las dos horas y media que intentamos convencer al dueño del equipo para que nos diera entradas y...

- ¡¿Qué ustedes hicieron qué? - gritó una rubia frente a ellos.

- Ino - dijo Kiba en un suspiro. Su novia estaba más que enfadada.

- ¿Así que no asistieron al desayuno que habíamos planeado por irse a conseguir unas estúpidas entradas para un estúpido juego?

- Tranquilízate Ino - pidió Naruto mientras se acercaba a su amiga - El juego no es estúpido. Es el encuentro entre la Universidad Central y la Uni...

- ¡Cállate, Naruto! - exclamó haciendo que el ojiazul se encogiera en hombros - Iniciaremos la nueva gira en menos de un mes, acordamos pasar tiempo juntos y ayudar a Sakura con el inicio de los preparativos de su boda, esa había sido la razón por la que habíamos quedado en desayunar juntos, ¡¿Y ustedes faltaron por ir a conseguir entradas para un juego de football?

- Tranquila Ino. Respira - pidió Sakura acercándose a ella para poner la mano en su hombro. La rubia jaló a los tres chicos hacia el interior de su apartamento y luego cerró la puerta de golpe. Tenten y Hinata estaban sentadas en la estancia.

- ¡¿Acaso creen que eso es lo que las familias hacen, bola de inútiles desconsiderados? - cuestionó gritando tan alto que cualquiera pudo jurar que los vecinos la habían escuchado. Los chicos agacharon las miradas.

- Lo sentimos, Sakura-chan - dijo el rubio con arrepentimiento - Gaara nos advirtió pero pensamos que tal vez ustedes como chicas podrían hacerlo mejor que nosotros.

- ¡Eso no bastará para que se disculpen! - exclamó Tenten molesta, poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué van a hacer para compensar su idiotez, eh?

- Nosotros pues... - intentó decir Kiba aunque después todo fue silencio.

- Yo sé cómo - dijo Ino con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Su mente era muy ágil cuando de encontrar castigos se trataba - Haremos una apuesta.

- Ino, yo creo que no es necesario - interrumpió Sakura.

- Por supuesto que es necesario - volteó a ver a los chicos - ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se animan? - los tres la miraron cautelosos. Esa expresión en el rostro de Ino no parecía ser buena señal.

- De acuerdo - dijo Naruto finalmente - ¿En qué consistirá la apuesta? - la rubia buscó papel y pluma para escribir los términos de aquel convenio. Luego de un par de minutos lo dio a conocer - ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca, mujer? - exclamó el rubio - ¡NO! Me niego rotundamente.

- ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco, cielo? - cuestionó Kiba algo nervioso al ver en qué consistía la apuesta. Gaara sólo se limitó a tragar saliva - No hay razón para hacer algo así.

- ¿Qué les sucede chicos? ¿Acaso no confían en su equipo? - preguntó la rubia sarcásticamente - No me digan que tienen miedo, pensé que les gustaban los retos.

- No tenemos miedo. Es sólo que tú no sueles tener límites y esta es la prueba de ello -comentó Gaara. Al ver que la rubia no cambiaría de opinión los tres se miraron entre sí por un par de minutos y finalmente asintieron.

- Tú ganas, Ino - respondió Naruto con desgano - Pero todos deberán cumplir, ¿De acuerdo?

- Claro Naruto, ¿Por qué no habría de ser así? - respondió fingiendo inocencia - Yo dudaría de ustedes.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Recuerda que deudas de juego son deudas de honor - en ese momento se escuchó un grito por parte de Kiba en apoyo a su amigo mientras que Gaara agachó la cabeza en señal de resignación al ver el lío en el que acababa de quedar metido gracias a sus amigos.

Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Tenten e Ino firmaron el acuerdo estando Hinata como testigo. Después de eso la banda fue a ensayar.

El ansiado domingo llegó. La ciudad literalmente quedó paralizada por el encuentro de football universitario, quienes no habían tenido la fortuna de conseguir una entrada se habían ido a casa temprano o a algún bar o restaurante donde pudieran verlo mientras que en el estadio de la Universidad Central las filas eran interminables para entrar.

En el apartamento de Ino y Kiba, las chicas se habían reunido mientras los chicos habían ido desde temprano al estadio. La única que faltaba era Sakura quien llevaba varias horas platicando con Tsunade.

- En verdad Sakura, creo que si ocupamos ese tema en la decoración de la boda será un éxito - la rubia llevaba más de dos horas repitiendo la misma frase luego de mostrarle varios catálogos y revistas relacionadas con el tema. Sakura no sabía que decir, Sasuke aún no había tenido la consideración de decirle a Tsunade que su boda sería lo más íntima posible y no un evento fastuoso como quería. Aunque ella no iba a ser quien se lo dijera.

- Eh, pues, Tsunade-san yo creo que... - en ese momento sonó su teléfono - _[¡Gracias!]_ - exclamó mentalmente al ver el identificador: Ino - Hola - _¿Dónde se supone que estás, Sakura? El juego está por comenzar -_ Lo sé Ino, lo siento. Es que he estado un poco ocupada pero ya voy para allá. Adiós - cerró el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolso - Lo siento, Tsunade-san pero me tengo que ir.

- Claro, Sakura. No te preocupes, luego seguimos hablando sobre esto - la ojiverde no quería hacerlo pero aún así asintió por pura cortesía y rápidamente salió del despacho. Caminó hasta el ascensor y oprimió el botón con ansiedad. Entonces sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

- ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vas con tanta urgencia? - escuchó que le susurraban al oído, de inmediato se giró.

- ¡Me asustaste, Sasuke! - exclamó antes de que el chico la besara. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y lentamente Sasuke empujó a Sakura con su cuerpo para que entrara y sin dejar de besarla oprimió el botón para comenzar a bajar. Sakura colocó ambas manos en el pecho del pelinegro para intentar apartarse un poco luego de sentirse atrapada entre el cuerpo de Sasuke y el muro - Espera Sasuke, aquí no.

- ¿Por qué no? - cuestionó volviendo a atrapar sus labios sonriendo.

- Está la cámara de seguridad - respondió la chica apartándolo un poco mientras apuntaba hacia una esquina del techo - Además, tengo cosas que hacer así que muévete Uchiha.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó mirándola fijamente. Sakura titubeó un poco pero finalmente recupero el sano juicio y asintió. Sasuke la dejó libre una vez que se dio cuenta de que no obtendría nada más de su prometida, entonces se recargó en el muro del ascensor a su lado - ¿Y a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

- Iré a ver el juego al apartamento de Ino.

- ¿Te gusta el football? - cuestionó extrañado - No lo sabía.

- Un poco, en realidad sólo lo veía por Naruto, pero ahora tengo que asegurarme de unas cuantas cosas - alzó la mirada para verlo - ¿Quieres ir?

- ¿Estará tu amigo Naruto? -la ojiverde negó con la cabeza. Aún no había logrado que Sasuke y Naruto se llevaran bien, pero al menos ya no se insultaban.

- Kiba, Gaara y él fueron al estadio. La semana pasada consiguieron las entradas de manera milagrosa - Sasuke sonrió de lado.

- De acuerdo, entonces iremos con tus amigas - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella para besarla, sin embargo las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Sakura logró salir antes de que eso sucediera.

Un par de minutos después ya iban en el nuevo auto de Sasuke.

- ¿Cuántas veces has cambiado de auto, Sasuke? - cuestionó la chica con curiosidad.

- Eh, pues desde que te fuiste este es el tercer auto que estreno. Me agradaba el azul, pero Mikoto quería un descapotable y a ambos nos agradó este. Aunque también tengo una camioneta y otro auto que utilizo para ir a la oficina. He decidido darme ese tipo de gustos - Sakura sonrió, no se esperaba menos del dueño de una cadena hotelera fanático de los autos. En ese momento sonó el celular de Sasuke, vio el identificador y contestó poniendo el altavoz - Habla - _Sasuke, ¿dónde estás? -_ Estoy con Sakura, vamos a ver el juego - _Hola Sakura-chan! - _la ojiverde contestó el saludo _- Oigan, ¿Por qué no vienen a ver el juego a casa? A Temari le daría gusto verte Sakura _- la chica y el pelinegro se miraron mutuamente. Finalmente la pelirosa habló.

- Lo siento Neji, quedé con Hinata y Tenten verlo en el apartamento de Ino - _¿Y por qué no les dices que vengan también a la casa? Podríamos ver el juego y luego hacer una parrillada _- Sakura dudó un poco, pero finalmente accedió luego de llamar a Ino y que ella también aceptara.

- Entonces te vemos allá Neji. Iremos al supermercado por algunas cosas - dijo Sasuke para luego finalizar la llamada.

Casi una hora después, todos se encontraban reunidos en casa de Neji y Temari dispuestos a ver el ansiado juego de football. Todo parecía indicar que la Universidad Central ganaría sin embargo, el sexto sentido de Ino iba más allá de definir parejas amorosas. Al final de la primera mitad, el marcador iba UCK 14 - US 28

- ¡Genial! - exclamó la rubia antes de que el espectáculo de medio tiempo comenzara.

- ¡Es fantástico! Ino, ¿Tú crees que realmente no vayan a ganar? - preguntó Tenten.

- Por supuesto que no. Créeme, mi intuición no falla y esos tres van a sufrir - ambas chicas rieron pensando en que probablemente sus novios y Naruto deberían de estar llorando en ese momento.

- No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo pueden estar felices si el local va perdiendo? - le preguntó Sasuke a Sakura susurrando.

- Es simple. Ino, Tenten y yo hicimos una apuesta con Naruto, Kiba y Gaara. Ellos apostaron a favor de la UCK y nosotras de la Universidad de Suna.

- Ya veo.

Cuando el juego terminó el resultado no fue mejor. La universidad Central perdió de manera deshonrosa contra la Universidad de Suna en "el peor juego del equipo en la temporada" según los comentaristas de la televisión. Ino y Tenten no cabían de emoción estando seguras de las expresiones en los rostros de sus novios ahora que habían perdido la apuesta.

- ¿Y qué es lo que perdieron tus amigos hermanita? - preguntó Neji al ver la expresión en el rostro de Hinata. Ella también se imaginaba la cara de su novio ahora que tenía que cumplir.

- Eso tendrán que verlo mañana en el restaurante de Kakashi-san - interrumpió Ino para evitar que Hinata dijera algo - En verdad, esto va a ser divertido.

Al día siguiente, cerca del mediodía. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, Kiba, Tenten, Lee y Shikamaru se reunieron en el Bon Appétit.

- Esto no era parte del trato -reclamó Ino haciendo un puchero luego de verse en un espejo de los vestidores de las empleadas. Estaba ataviada con un vestido estilo de los cincuentas además de un sombrero amplio.

- Lo siento Ino, pero eres la única rubia y si queremos que esto se haga bien como quedamos tendrás que sacrificarte - respondió Sakura mientras le ayudaba a terminar de vestirse junto a Hinata.

- Si, pero el ridículo era para ellos no para mí.

- Pues no hay otra opción. Además, ¿Tú crees que el ridículo no lo vivirán ellos? Shikamaru está afuera con la videocámara y sin contar que el restaurante está lleno - en ese momento llegó Tenten.

- Ya es hora Ino - se detuvo para ver bien a su amiga - Oye si pareces una chica de alta sociedad de hace cincuenta años - comentó riendo burlonamente.

- ¡No es gracioso! - exclamó la rubia.

- Tranquila. Deberías de ver cómo están los chicos, ellos si son graciosos.

Del otro lado del corredor, en el vestidor de los empleados.

- No puedo creer que me hayan arrastrado a hacer esto - reprochó Gaara al verse en el espejo - Recuérdenme asesinarlos una vez que este ridículo termine.

- La culpa la tiene Naruto - comentó Kiba - Yo conozco a mi chica lo suficiente y sabía que se traía algo así entre manos, pero fue ese tonto - apuntando con el dedo hacia el rubio - Quien le dijo "De acuerdo, Ino."

- ¡No me culpen de todo a mí! -exclamó Naruto- ¡Tú también me apoyaste Kiba! En todo caso la culpable es la universidad central por perder el único juego que debía ganar - Gaara soltó un suspiro al ver que sus amigos estaban a punto de pelear.

- Cálmense los dos de una buena vez - pidió interponiéndose entre ellos - Haremos esto rápido y luego podremos olvidarlo, ¿De acuerdo? Después... - interrumpió al ver a su novia asomarse por la puerta - ¿Sucede algo Tenten?

- No, sólo vengo a avisarles que Ino ya está lista así que cuando quieran.

- Bien - dijo Naruto en un suspiro - ¡A arruinar nuestra reputación se ha dicho!

Mientras tanto, en la zona de mesas Sakura se encontró con Sasuke quien también se dio cita en el lugar para ver el pago de la apuesta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?

- Tú amiga dijo que iba a ser un gran espectáculo, así que no quería perdérmelo - respondió con una sonrisa burlona - Sakura lo miró haciendo un gesto. Sabía que el hecho de que fuera un ridículo de Naruto suponía algo bueno para Sasuke.

- De acuerdo, sólo promete que te comportarás, ¿De acuerdo? - el chico alzó su mano derecha.

- Lo prometo - dijo para después darle un beso rápido. Entonces la música comenzó a escucharse mientras Ino entraba por la puerta principal del restaurante y los chicos hacían lo mismo por la puerta de la cocina. La rubia se sentó en una mesa con expresión indiferente mientras que Naruto y compañía vestidos de meseros fingían limpiar mesas, atender a los - sorprendidos - clientes y cargar charolas con platos y vasos mientras cantaban.

**_Kiba:  
_**

_Uptown girl  
_

_She's been living in her uptown world  
_

_I bet she never had a back street guy  
_

_I bet her mama never told her why  
_

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
_

_She's been living in her white bread world  
_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can  
_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man  
_

_That's what I am  
_

_**Naruto:  
**_

_And when she knows what  
_

_She wants from her time  
_

_And when she wakes up  
_

_And makes up her mind  
_

_**Gaara:  
**_

_She'll see I'm not so tough  
_

_Just because  
_

_I'm in love with an uptown girl  
_

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
_

_She's getting tired of her high class toys  
_

_And all her presents from her uptown boys  
_

_She's got a choice  
_

La apuesta había consistido en la "representación" de un videoclip elegido por las chicas aunque con algunas modificaciones que Sakura se había tomado la libertad de hacer y dado que, los chicos eran puramente dados al género rock no había peor castigo que fuera una canción pop. Cada vez que uno cantaba intentaba atraer la atención de Ino siendo Kiba - por obvias razones - quien tuviera que hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Los comensales estaban más que fascinados por aquel extraño espectáculo. Muchos comenzaron a tomar vídeo o fotografías con los teléfonos celulares luego de reconocer a los integrantes de la banda. Ver a Naruto, Gaara y Kiba "pelear" por la atención de Ino era una escena bastante graciosa y agradable.

**_Kiba:  
_**

_Uptown girl  
_

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
_

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
_

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
_

_And then I'll win  
_

_**Naruto:  
**_

_And when she's walking  
_

_She's looking so fine  
_

_And when she's talking  
_

_She'll say that she's mine  
_

_**Gaara:  
**_

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
_

_Just because  
_

_I'm in love  
_

_**Kiba:  
**_

_With an uptown girl  
_

_She's been living in her white bread world  
_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can  
_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man  
_

_That's what I am  
_

_Uptown girl  
_

_She's my uptown girl  
_

_You know I'm in love  
_

_With an uptown girl  
_

_My uptown girl  
_

_You know I'm in love  
_

_With an uptown girl...  
_

_**[Westlife/ World of our own/ Uptown girl]**_

Cuando la canción terminó los comensales estallaron en aplausos por aquella peculiar forma de entretenimiento. Algunas y algunos fans se acercaron a los integrantes de KHS minutos después de que el espectáculo terminara para pedirles un autógrafo. Todos estaban encantados incluyendo a los chicos que por fin habían terminado con aquel suplicio que no resultó tan torturante como lo habían imaginado. Había sido un gran método de relajación previo al inicio de su nueva gira

- ¡Han estado geniales, chicos! - exclamó Sakura mientras todos entraban a los vestidores - ¡Realmente geniales!

- Bueno, no fue tan malo - respondió Naruto con desgano - Pero no lo volveremos a hacer - advirtió.

- No se preocupen - interrumpió Shikamaru agitando la videocámara - Podremos verlo las veces que queramos.

- Oye Shika, no me digas que tú... - comenzó a decir Kiba sorprendido y luego su expresión cambió.

- ¡Shikamaru dame eso! - gritó Naruto abalanzándose contra él para intentar quitarle la videocámara, Kiba se unió al rubio en la tarea y aún así no pudieron quitársela.

- Sabía que algo así pasaría cuando lo vi - comentó Gaara mientras se acercaba a ellos logrando hacer lo que Naruto y Kiba no lograron hacer. Shikamaru tenía el brazo levantado y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Gaara estiró su brazo y le quitó la videocámara - Sólo promete que no saldrá de nuestro grupo y puedes quedártela - el chico asintió y el pelirrojo le regresó el aparato.

- ¿Porqué hiciste eso Gaara? - cuestionó Naruto molesto.

- No lo verá nadie que no lo haya visto ya Naruto - respondió con serenidad - Sería bastante estúpido pelear por ello, ¿No crees? Además, aún cuando borre el archivo, dudo que alguno de nosotros lo vaya a olvidar - luego de pensarlo unos minutos el ojiazul aceptó el argumento.

- Bueno, yo lo dejo para que puedan cambiarse. Iré a ver como está Ino -dijo Sakura antes de salir de la habitación para cruzar el pasillo y entrar al vestidor de chicas donde la rubia ya estaba vestida con su ropa

- Recuérdame no hacerlo de nuevo -dijo Ino al ver a Sakura entrar

- No ha estado tan mal - replicó Tenten.

- Es fácil decirlo porque tú no tuviste que soportar las miradas de todos. Me gusta ser notada, pero esto fue demasiado.

- Tranquila Ino, yo también creo que estuvo genial - comentó Sakura acercándose a sus amigas - Ahora hay que darnos prisa, Sasuke y Hinata nos esperan afuera.

- ¿A dónde iremos? - cuestionó Ino tomando su bolso.

- Iremos a mi apartamento, veremos unas películas y pediremos algo para cenar, ¿Les parece? No se preocupen, Sasuke invita.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Tenten sorprendida. Sakura asintió.

- Dijo que se lo merecían luego del espectáculo que habíamos montado - Las tres chicas rieron. Un par de minutos después se reunieron con Sasuke, Hinata y los chicos que ya estaban esperándolas. Luego de ponerse de acuerdo, dejaron el restaurante en los autos de Sasuke y Gaara para ir al apartamento de Sakura a relajarse un poco. Faltaba menos de un mes antes de que se iniciara la nueva gira y querían aprovechar todo el tiempo posible antes de tener que separarse por varios largos meses.

* * *

Ya estoy de vuelta! Esperaba subir antes pero es que tuve tantos problemas que no me daba la cabeza para prender mi computadora y subir el fic, pero aquí está (:

Entonces... este es el ultimo capitulo que tengo y que se logro publicar. He decidido que esta historia tendrá un final, asi que... quien se apunta para terminarlo?

Ya tengo en mente a unas cuantas personas para el fic pero me gustaría escuchar de ustedes ^^

Por obvias razones yo no puedo terminarlo porque sinceramente no me imagino el final de esta hsitoria escrita por mi

En dado caso de que nadie quiera escribir un final para esto, lo dejare asi y lo pondre como complete (:

Al ser el ultimo capitulo de esto ya no hay forma de que les anuncie aquí sobre lo que pienso hacer... Así que en en el fic Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts publicare la decisión final (:


End file.
